Corpse Party: Blood Drive Aftermath
by IIonezerozero
Summary: After the events of Blood Drive, Kishinuma Yoshiki is alone in a world that no longer remembers him. Now, with no friends or allies, he must seek to uphold the vow he made to himself. A world of cults, conspiracies, and spirits awaits him. Can he protect himself and Ayumi, and find a way to survive in this new world? Includes; CP:C TCAM, CP:TS, CP:BC, CP:BC (RF), CP:BD
1. Return - Prelude - Aftermath

**From the opening of 'Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient' set five years after the events of Blood Drive**

The beep of a message being received reverberates in a dark room.

As the person who was typing on the keyboard opens up his inbox, a long list of messages appears. All of them have the subject, "Paranormal Investigator *****'s Contact with the Spiritual Realm：Consultation Forum"

A man with short, black hair sighs lightly and turns towards the corner of the room.

"We've got a lot of these, ya know, what should we do with them…?"

He speaks to her with a gentle but troubled tone.

In the corner of the room, illuminated by the light from the window, a woman sits perfectly still. She wears a white cardigan, and her unfocussed eyes show no sign of awareness. In the sunlight, she was like a plant.

"…right, let's close the window. You'll catch a cold, Shinozaki."

* * *

**Kisaragi Academy Senior high, Commemoration event for the victims of the 'Day of Darkness' 2009/02/09**

I swept my palms underneath me as I sat down in order to keep my skirt between me and the chair. Satoshi took the seat beside me as the rest of the students continued filling in the rows of chairs in the gymnasium.

Even though it was packed with students and parents, most of the back ground noise came from the building itself. Outside, the rain continued to pour down, pattering against the windows and roof. The drops tapped at the glass and metal, as if they were asking to be let in.

Now that I think about it, this all started on a rainy day as well.

A rainy day almost three months ago.

I guess it's fitting in a way, to have the sky mourn for us at the beginning and the end.

Above us multiple fluorescent tubes generated a harsh white light with electronically excited mercury. The red curtains that could hide the stage at the front of the gymnasium were pulled back to the corners, exposing a single wooden podium with a microphone pocking out of it. Behind it, a line of teachers stood with their hands clasped in front of them or at their sides. All of them had stern expressions on their faces.

Eventually, our principal appeared before the podium and began to speak.

"Today, we are here in commemoration of our friends and colleagues who we have lost during the 'Day of Darkness'.

We will remember them both as friends and instructors who worked both in and out of the school in order to assist the development of future generations, and the benefit of our community. Our thoughts are with the families who have lost children, and siblings on that day.

This academy has lost many wonderful people.

Ms. Yui Shishido was a bright and cheerful instructor who treasured her students greatly and was treasured by them in return. Although she was young and experienced her love for her pupils was beyond measure. She truly was an example to us all. Her loss is a great blow to our school.

Seiko Shinohara was a lively individual, always providing cheer and merriment for her friends and teachers. Her good nature and liveliness were a source of happiness for all who knew her. We have lost a great friend and person.

Mayu Suzumoto was a welcoming girl fair in her treatment of others and loved by both her classmates and teachers. Her talents within the Drama club were great, often single handedly managing multiple aspects of a production from costume design to script writing as well as acting. She will be sorely missed.

Sakutaro Morishige was an outstanding pupil doing well both academically and in the arts. His efforts and performance both in and out of the classroom were an inspiration to those around him and were the actions of a dedicated student, pursuing an objective in life. His example will not be forgotten.

Although they may have been taken from us, far before their time, we will continue to uphold their memory."

My hand had reached for Satoshi's during the speech. As the tears began to flow I gripped his hand tightly, and he gently squeezed back.

As the principal continued to speak, I looked up at him. He smiled sadly at me. There were no tears but I knew what he was feeling. Around us I could only hear sniffles and sobs.

Mayu's parents had broken down and were weeping openly.

Seiko's father stood behind his children. Seiko's brother Yuu had a hand on each of his little sibling's shoulders, both crying loudly. He was struggling not to cry as well, but the tears streamed silently down his cheeks.

Morishige's father stood silently, with his head bowed. His mother was crying into a handkerchief hiding her tears.

"Seiko…" I whispered, and wept.

...

...

...

As we were leaving the gymnasium, I noticed an odd pair among the stream of students.

One was a high school boy with a black jacket and a red T-shirt. His hair was bleached and a long bag hung from one shoulder.

The second was a girl in a wheel chair.

She had a medical eye patch over her right eye. The other was dull and unfocussed.

Her hair was in two pig tails that lay on her shoulders.

A beige sweater covered the standard winter Kisaragi academy uniform.

On her lap was a large bundle wrapped in a light green blanket, about the size of an encyclopedia.

Not a single emotion was on her face.

As we passed them the boy said, "Let's go, Shinozaki."

When I looked back, the only thing that greeted my gaze...

was the pouring rain.

* * *

**(Obsolete)Authors Note**: Hi everyone, I'd just like to thank everyone who's kept up so far. This is pretty much my first fic that I've ever posted. So I'd love reviews although with only 3000 some words it's a bit hard to say anything about XD. Anyways Ayumi was never my favorite character neither was she my most hated. Still during the events of Blood Drive she grew on me quite a bit (being the MC as well probably helped). Anyways I started getting some ideas for this back when I saw the opening of Dead Patient which Blood Drive really helped flesh out.

As the summary says this is pretty much based off of Blood Drive's "Good" ending, I've done a general recap in "Chapter 2 - Recap" of the events that occurred in Blood drive but re-reading my own fic makes me realize I might have provided too little context, again reviewing helps me out in making the distinction between the two.

It's pretty bloody so far but as the tags state this is a "hurt/comfort" fic and there WILL be heartwarming scenes as well as bloody scenes. We've been stuck in the Heavenly Host - Nirvana so it's been pretty blood covered but we'll hopefully be back in the real world by chapter 6 or 7.

Also these first few chaps are planned to be merged into 1 big one later on as the story grows.

On the topic of chapters. I know, I hate cliffhangers too but I'd rather end in a cliff hanger than resolve the events easily or lacking in description.

Anyways that's about it from me now, hope you enjoy!

**A/N: **A Book of Shadows summary has been added to the Blood Drive recap in Chapter two. However, they are almost mini re-tellings of the plot. If anyone is concerned they won't get the Book of Shadows and Blood Drive material, most of the fic material either explains or writes out the scene it is referring to. In other words you can still get the fic without playing or watching Book of Shadows or Blood Drive.

**15/3/15:** The translated part of CP2: DP has been corrected. I can't believe how bad I used to be at this... Also I'm currently working on translating CP0: Cemetery Genesis of Ars Moriendi.

**08/11/15:** We have a logo, designed and drawn by Dom from Heavenly Host forums. Check out Dom's art topic while you there as well. The chibi's there are awesome. Thanks again!


	2. Return - Chapter 1 - Recap

**Corpse Party: Book of Shadows (Chapter: Blood Drive)**

On October 27th, 2008 seven classmates held a farewell party for one of their friends. In order to preserve their friendship they did a charm one of them found on the internet.

That day, instead of being separated by distance, those students and two more people were forced apart by death. A party held for the farewell for one, turned into the unexpected departure of three more.

No, it was worse than just a good bye.

Their friends were gone, not just from their lives.

The memories of them were taken as well. Nobody could remember the four who had been lost, and strangers took their place.

And the one who started it was the class rep of their class, Shinozaki Ayumi.

Her playful heart sent her and her friends into Heavenly Host Elementary School, a place full of the curses and despair of the dead.

Guilt plagued her every day after they got back, driving her to search for a way to fix her mistake.

Two weeks after escaping Heavenly Host she and Nakashima Naomi traveled to the Kishi province to find Shinozaki Yoshie's home, hoping to find some way to bring back the friends who were erased.

There the two received no help from the residents. Uttering the name Shinozaki caused people who were talking to them happily to slam the door in their faces and stare at them from the window. The only one who didn't was a passing truck driver who offered them a ride to Shinozaki Yoshie's estate.

The estate was in the mountains, apparently. Their driver, a man in his late forties or early fifties, cheerfully talked about how the house used to be a clinic of some sorts and all the villagers went there when they were sick. As they continued further into the mountains roads turned into dirt paths and the driver's rough driving hurt the two girls' necks and bottoms. Gradually; their driver's cheerful expression dulled, his voice lost it's cheer.

Suddenly, a shadow passed in front of them. The truck's horn blared. Its brakes screamed. Seat-belts bit into their chests.

Once it was over, the driver casually told them he hadn't hit whatever it was that jumped in front of them. If he had it would have made a bigger noise.

Pulling the side brake, the driver announced that this was as far as he could go. He would wait for he two of them here, but they would have to walk the rest of the way.

Ayumi and Naomi got out of the car and walked under the setting sun. Trees bordered a narrow, steep, dirt path that led to an empty lot.

The old building had apparently been torn down, leaving only the shed that wasn't connected to it. The two entered it to search for more clues, only to find that the electricity still worked inside the building. Their search only revealed nothing of interest. Named cardboard boxes suggested a Shinozaki had lived here. Besides that bags of grain, tool boxes, and an old tough box with ash inside it were all they found.

Giving up for today, the two made their way back down to the truck. The sun set and crickets rang under the moon's light. Eventually the electric brightness of the truck's headlamps pierced the darkness in front of them.

But there was no one inside. Trying to open the door revealed it was locked. The old man had disappeared. Only the idling truck remained.

Waiting for hours in the mountains gradually sapped their body heat. Trying their cellphones showed that there was no signal. Attempting to go down the mountain didn't work. No matter how many times they tried they could only end up at where they had started.

Finally, unable to take it any longer, the two returned to the Shinozaki estate's shed. There they could take shelter from the wind and the cold mountain air.

The trip back to the shed was longer than the first one. Eventually the dirt path disappeared and the trees that had bordered it surrounded them on all sides. Whispers of either people or the wind entered their ears and the hoots and rings of the creatures of the night played.

They walked for almost two hours in the gloom with only the moon to show them where to place their feet. Muscles and bones wore down with their spirit. As Ayumi sat down in a pile of leaves, a different light flickered in the distance. Convinced it was the bulb from the shed the two hurried towards it with renewed spirits.

But they both asked the question, "Didn't we turn off the light before we left?"

As they entered the lot where the house of Shinozaki Yoshie stood, the glow that led them there showed itself.

The house that hadn't been there stood before them. It glowed with a dull blue light, guiding the two through the trees towards it.

Ayumi and Naomi entered the abode of Shinozaki Yoshie and Shinozaki Sachiko.

Inside were the wrecked remains of a home and hospital. Yoshie had worked as a psychiatrist. As a result many sufferings still clung to the house. But, most disturbing of all were the photos they found in one of the bed rooms. Photos of a happy family. Yoshie, Sachiko, and her father. Except every photo of her father had its face scribbled out, as if someone had taken a ball point pen and continued scribbling until nothing could be seen.

At the end of their search, the two found a hidden room inside the house. A room full of beakers and flasks filled with formalin and what used to be living organs and creatures. Saw blades, screw drivers, and other bladed tools littered the floor. There Shinozaki Ayumi confronted proof that she was related to Sachiko in the form of a family tree. A tree that listed the names of her father and grandparents a long with those of Yoshie and Sachiko.

After learning of her heritage, a voice clamped down on Ayumi's head. She suddenly started tearing at a section of wall revealing a hidden space. Inside it was a covered table with three lit candles on it, surrounding a single large tome.

The Book of Shadows.

A grimoire that contained all the wisdom of the witches who had been hunted by the witch hunts. It had disappeared for almost fifty years. The cover was made of thick leather and stained brown and a disgusting red. A futhark rune was inscribed on the top left and bottom right corners. But most unsettling was the bony face that seemed pressed up against it. As if there was an actual skull pressing up from inside the book against the leather.

Picking it up Ayumi starting looking through it. The text seemed to be in French with even stranger runes interrupting the text. At times notes in Japanese appeared, as if someone had taken footnotes as they had read it.

Finally, Ayumi stopped.

The spell she had ceased her search at was "Land of Corpse". A spell that would open a door to the land of the dead. The notes suggested that this was the spell that created the world of Heavenly Host. However, the page itself had been crossed out.

Paying no heed to it she flipped to the next page and found the spell "Rise of Corpse". A spell to resurrect the dead.

Ignoring all common sense and relying only on the hastily scribbled notes in the margins, the two girls began the ritual.

Yoshie's ancient stocks provided the materials they needed for it.

Their first friend to revive was Suzumoto Mayu.

Ayumi cast the spell, reading Yoshie's notes on pronunciation.

At the end the two waited in the gloomy room, lit only by the light of the candles of the ritual.

Then footsteps sounded above them. Followed by the voice of their friend.

"Shige-nii... where are you..."

But, instead of warmth the two only felt fear.

For the footsteps were going in circles.

Eventually, they drew closer and closer.

When Suzumoto Mayu walked into the light, she had no face. The front part of her head was turned completely black. Eyes, nose, mouth, cheeks. All of them were gone. It was as if someone had dug a hole where her features had been.

Mayu managed one more step before falling backwards and groaning.

Her fingers curled in pain as her legs bent like a dying insects.

Her words were replaced with screams, her breaths with groans.

Red runes appeared on her limbs and neck, followed by dark bruises.

Then her body split apart.

Arms were severed at the shoulders. Legs were removed at the thighs. Her neck burst open at its base. Blood sprayed from each wound like a water from a squeezed hose.

The two girls could only weep.

Then a screwdriver buried itself into Ayumi's thigh.

Red runes appeared on her limbs and neck. The discarded tools on the floor darted towards her and dug into the flesh under each rune. Red seeped from white skin.

All magic has a cost, whether they be reagents or effort. Black magic often has a much deeper cost, and it takes it even if it has failed.

Circular saw blades bit into both her arms, screw drivers impaled themselves into each of her legs. The skin on her neck began to split.

Then, her sister appeared.

Shinozaki Hinoe ran into the room, and after casting a short spell embraced Ayumi. The ritual stopped. The wound on Ayumi's neck stopped growing.

Crying she could only hug her sister.

Asking her why she was there Ayumi burrowed her face into Hinoe's chest.

But her sister didn't answer.

Looking upwards Ayumi saw her sister's smiling face.

Before it fell towards her with her head.

All magic has a price. Even if it has to be payed by someone else.

Ayumi learned that lesson as her sister's warm blood spilled onto her from above.

* * *

**Corpse Party: Blood Drive**

Heavenly Host Elementary School, a place full of the curses and despair of the dead.

It was thought to be a construct of Sachiko's hatred of the living and the curses of all she had murdered, either to send to her departed mother or entertainment.

In reality it was a far more sinister existence.

Shinozaki Yoshie, Sachiko's mother, in attempt to reunite with her departed husband had used a spell from a forbidden tome. The Book of Shadows, a grimoire created to store the combined wisdom of the witches. A tome created to store the knowledge of those who had been hunted to extinction.

The spell called "Land of Corpse" was meant to bring forth a dimension where the dead could be brought back. But, in reality it was nothing but a theory within the book with no successful casting in the past. Still, Yoshie cast the spell.

In exchange for opening up a method to commune with her dead husband it erased his existence within the world and began to consume Yoshie's existence as well. Sachiko, who had inherited immense spiritual power, consumed the spell itself sealing it within her to save her mother and recovered her father's existence. The spell "Land of Corpse" unsealed a dimension known as the Nirvana. A place cut off from the world where the dead were not allowed reincarnation, only to be trapped inside forever.

Yoshie, understanding the severity of her mistake, began to research a way to undo the spell in order to prevent it from ever being released. For if it was, the trapped souls would grow restless becoming malevolent and in the end would begin to feast on the souls of the living as well. Although Sachiko had consumed it, Yoshie feared what would happen should Sachiko ever die.

However, before she could achieve any of this, the events that killed both her and her daughter occurred and the Nirvana consumed by Sachiko was released. With her immense spiritual power and hatred Sachiko brought the very dimension to its knees creating the Heavenly Host Elementary School out of it in order to soothe her mother's lonely soul and to avenge their deaths.

Sachiko was released due to the efforts of five mortal souls. Her soul was allowed to ascend and Heavenly Host was thought to have ceased to exist.

But, Heavenly Host was never the true form of the Nirvana. Master-less and left to its own designs, the Nirvana began to revert from Heavenly Host to its original form, with the souls trapped inside still there.

Shinozaki Ayumi, an heir to the Shinozaki bloodline which was once tasked to be the custodians of both the Book of Shadows and the Nirvana, was tempted by a mysterious boy in a parka called Mist with the promise to resurrect her friends. She re-entered the Nirvana to find the Book of Shadows. Using a pair of stones called the Ever After stones, found in the home of the late Shinozaki Makina, Ayumi returned to Heavenly Host alone to revive her friends.

But this was a trap.

Mist merely used Ayumi to gather up the power of the Book of Shadows in order to create his own grimoire. He planned to use its power to take control of the Nirvana itself. Flooding the world with death and despair so only those he deemed worthy could live.

His plan failed when Ayumi managed to recover the true Book of Shadows and reclaimed its power from him.

However, it was too late.

This was not enough to prevent death from spilling into the real world. The Nirvana itself possessed a consciousness that wished to awake. Grey towers with blue eldritch runes carved into them burst from the ground, the spirits of the dead began to tear away at the minds and souls of all who lived.

To stop this, Ayumi traveled to the core of the Nirvana and confronted and consoled it. Thus sealing both the Nirvana and its consciousness within the Book of Shadows.

Of course her friends followed her into the Nirvana braving many perils

Sachiko's unborn "vanishing twin" Sachi had also found her way to the Nirvana. In her little sister's previous domain, she both helped and harmed the children who entered.

Having been turned into a spirit before she was born, she had no understanding of others or morality. She was merely an existence of pure, innocent, evil.

In the end, Ayumi remained in Heavenly Host in order to consume the Nirvana. She sealed it within herself much like Sachiko had in the past. However, without Sachiko's immense spiritual power she would be unable to return after consuming it. On top of that, as she consumed the Nirvana. it in turn would consume her existence. Eventually removing her from the memories of everyone.

Even the other survivors of Heavenly Host.


	3. Return - Chapter 2 - Flashback

**Heavenly Host Elementary School – Nirvana**

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Yuka screamed as she fell, only a few meters from the main entrance. Her brother Satoshi immediately turned back to her.

"I'm scared, Oniiii-chan!"

"We're almost there, just a little more!"

Satoshi was carrying Naomi, her bleeding eye still covered by the eye patch from Kuon-sensei.

"We must hurry!" Aiko said, helping Yuka up.

As they stood up to continue their escape Yoshiki stopped.

"What's wrong?... Kishinuma?" Naomi called, noticing this from Satoshi's back.

"Will she… only disappear from our memories?"

"Huh?" Naomi's uncovered eye blinks.

"After she's consumed Nirvana, what's going to happen? Can she come back to our world?" he seems to be asking himself.

"Yoshiki!" Satoshi yells at him. "If we don't hurry we'll…"

"What she needs now, is right inside this Nirvana!"

"Wha?! Wait, Yoshiki!"

Satoshi voices echoes after his friend as Yoshiki suddenly turned around and began running back into the Nirvanified elementary school.

Retracing the route they'd just ran back from.

"You guys get out!" Yoshiki's voice echoes from around a corner, then…

*CRASH*

The entire main lobby of the elementary school collapsed, blocking the main entrance. The only exit to this world was now cut off from the rest of the building.

"…! You've got to be kidding!?" Satoshi's voice trembles.

Another explosion rumbles from deep within the school. Then the only sound was the quiet groans of its echo...

**Heavenly Host Elementary School – Nirvana – Yoshiki**

*Rumble, Crack, Snap*

If the end of the world had a sound, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say the screaming building roared it. It was as if every event in Yoshikazu's dissection room was being replayed through a megaphone; every blow, every thump, every crack.

Yoshiki didn't have time to think about that though. He didn't think much most of the time.

Only a single thought ran through his mind.

His promise.

His vow.

All other thoughts were unneeded and ignored. The only thing required of his brain was to predict the path of the falling debris and guide his body around it.

The wooden floor of the hallway had long since disappeared underneath the meaty, organ-like innards of the Nirvana. The slick surface provided little traction, causing him to slip and slide on the blood and fluids that ran in small rivers along the folds of flesh. Every time he lost his balance his arms and legs flailed to right him before working again to propel him through the crumbling building.

The wooden beams and pillars that supported the school occasionally punched out of the flesh. One of them snagged the elbow of his jacket as he turned a corner. A rough tug and the black material tore, cutting open the sleeve and releasing him.

"Hah, huff, ugh, huff, hah"

The air itself was thick with blood. The flesh-like 'Nirvana', which coated the skeleton of Heavenly Host like a rotting skin, was breaking down. With each quake, the crumbling world trembled and blood spurted out in a variety of states.

Liquid spurts from torn flesh, as the broken splinters of beams and pillars erupted from the meat like broken bones.

Trails of red dripping down from the wounds and along the shards.

Even the massive eyes, that occasionally dotted the hallway and floors, cried tears of blood as if in pain.

Vaporized fumes were jetted out, when the building's weight compressed the flesh. Meat wrinkled as the weight increased, before finally rupturing like a squeezed boil. The skinless flesh folded and crumpled until, like paper folded beyond its limit, it tore open. Red mist saturated the air as torrents of blood exploded forth like a broken fire hydrant.

A section of hallway collapses behind him, enveloping him in a red fog. He gagged once from the thick air filled with blood, fat, and minuscule scraps of meat before clamping his mouth shut and stuffing his nose into his elbow; shutting out the unbreathable atmosphere.

His eyes, nose, and throat stung, as if he had been kicked into a chlorinated pool with no goggles on. His lungs heaved trying to cough up the air he had sucked in. A sticky feeling like phlegm coated them, but the irony taste in his mouth told the difference.

Unable to breathe, unable to see, he continued to run. Stumbling out of the mist he released his sealed mouth and wretched. A glob of blood, spit, and mucus flew from his mouth and merged with the other fluids on the floor. With a shake of his head, he continued running, even as his shoes slipped on the ground, barely carrying him over one of the many holes in the floor.

The malicious meat had covered the ground he could run on but left the lethal pitfalls uncovered specially for him.

"Huff, cough, cough, huff,….?!"

Suddenly he slipped. His hands managed to catch him, receiving the punishment his face would have taken instead. The skin on his palms stung from the impact and the feeling of small, rough stones drilled into him.

He'd fallen not on the blood flooded floors of Heavenly Host but the on the hard paving of the Covered Walkway. The soles of his shoes had so much gore stuck in between them that they had lost all traction. It looked like he'd skinned his feet bare with a belt grinder.

"Dammit!" Kicking off his shoes and socks he stuck his head from under the roof into the pelting rain. The cold drops washed away the blood and gore that had coated him, clearing and blurring his vision at the same time.

"…! There it is!" Mist's sleeve peeked out from the second floor window of the annex. A patch of grey within the red.

"Just wait for me Shinozaki, I'm coming!" Ducking back under the roof, Yoshiki continued running. The slapping of bare skin on concrete melding back into the wet slaps of meat against skin.


	4. Return - Chapter 3 - Reuniting

**Heavenly Host Elementary School Annex – Nirvana**

The slap of bare skin against exposed flesh was drowned by the rumbling of the world. Yoshiki ran through the annex. Turning right from the entrance, his bare feet sank into the dissolving floor. A cry like a wounded animal echoed from the bowels of the building.

The hallway was no longer rectangular. The wrinkled pink and red flesh of the Nirvana coated everything. Instead of a man made structure, the path he was running felt more like the intestines of some colossal monster.

"*Huff! Hah! Just a little more, hold on Shinozaki!"

The school groaned in reply. A cracking sound accompanied the deforming of a doorframe in his path, twisting from a rectangle into a deformed ellipse. Leaping through it he started running up the stairs which, by some miracle of engineering or fate, remained relatively intact.

He barely got up three steps before falling forwards and slamming into the wooden railing. Head spinning, he slid down the stairs, splashing slid into a pool of blood at the bottom.

"...! Cough, hack, cough, cough, dammit..." Cursing, he pushed himself out of it.

Although intact, the stairs were covered with a single massive river of blood, flowing from the second floor. It seemed that gravity still worked in this twisted dimension.

Grabbing onto the meaty railing, he grit his teeth in disgust as he dug his fingernails into the squishy mess that coated the wood. The flow of blood caught at his ankles, dragging him backwards. Each step caused him to grunt, as he dragged himself up with his hands and feet.

Finally reaching the top, he paused. Refilling his lungs with sickening air that caused him to wretch, and sank to his knees in exhaustion.

Recovering for a moment, he looked up, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Wha... what the fuck is going on here!?"

The second floor hallway no longer looked as if it was in 3D.

Like a painting by M.C. Escher, it had been warped and stretched. Almost as if someone had grabbed both ends of it and twisted it, like a butcher would an uncooked sausage. A stream of blood flowed in a spiral, following the twisted floor, even when the floor became the ceiling. Droplets fell downwards, upwards, and sideways depending on where the directions up and down had been shifted. Yoshiki's exhausted mind overlapped the twisted image with a water slide for a moment; replacing it with a water park he had once gone to with his family. Sprays of clear liquid had been jetted into the middle of the plastic tube that formed the slide.

The laws of physics were warped by and warping this space, showing just how far this world had collapsed.

"Dammit! It doesn't matter. Where the hell is Mist?"

Pushing off from the railing, he splashed through the flow. Another quake accompanied a thunderous roar from the depths of the building, causing him to brace against the wall.

"Shit, I've got to hurry. Not much time left!" Righting himself again, he began running forward. He walked on the walls and ceilings which sprayed him from below and the sides with sticky liquid. When his path intersected with the floor, he jumped over it to dodge the ever growing stream that ran along it.

"...! Found it."

Mist's sneakers peeked out from a fold in the meaty hallway. Grabbing on to them, Yoshiki pulled out Mist's corpse.

"...?! ugh."

It was missing its head. The hood of his clothing was missing as well; the neck and collar were ragged as if something had violently torn at them. He couldn't figure out whether they had been smashed apart, merging with the background of the school, or removed by one of the many horrors that existed within it.

"Where did you hide them?"

Rifling through the pockets on the hoodie, Yoshiki pulled out a few coins and a piece of chalk from the right pocket. Sticking his hand into the left pocket, he felt two cold, smooth objects.

"This is it!"

Pulling out his hand, he looked at the two blue stones. The Ever After stones. "Now all I have to do is find Shino... Whoa!"

Another quake pulsed through the building, releasing the twisted hallway. The space snapped back to its previous form, like an over coiled spring, flinging Yoshiki face first into floor.

"...?! PFFFFT, COUGH, HACK, RETCH, DAMMIT I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS."

Spitting out the bloody stream he'd been dumped in, he began charging forward to what had been the entrance to the Girls' Toilet. It connected this hellish building to the insane world Satoshi and the others, himself included, had left. A world made only of blackness and illuminated by a dull red glow. The place where they had left Shinozaki behind; where she had ordered them to leave her.

"Urk! What the hell?!"

He barely took the first step before being brought to a sudden halt. Landing on his rear, he felt something holding him by the back of his jacket. His head whipped around.

"Wha?!"

Mist's corpse had grabbed him as he has turned around. The lower half was already gone, sucked into the floor like a noodle and his other hand was whipping forward to grab Yoshiki's head.

"Whoa, shit!"

Ducking out of the way, Yoshiki twisted out of his jacket like a lizard cutting off its tail.

"I don't have time for you, ya bastard!"

Leaving the thrashing corpse behind, Yoshiki ran down the hall. His feet slipped as he tried to stop in front of the last door, sending him to the floor in a heap.

"Almost there! Come on! Wait for me Shinozaki! Just wait!"

Grabbing the door frame for support, he wrenched himself upright with one hand and slammed the door open with the other.

"SHINOZAKI!"

He was back, back in this impossibly massive space.

Bits of floorboard stuck out from the doorway into the void, forming a net of planks splintering outwards from the flesh like some sort of horribly deformed nail. The sky glowed red; its light pulsed at regular intervals. Unlike before, part of the platform Shinozaki had been on had crumbled, forming a wooden mesh; like a mix of a slope and a ladder.

"Shinozaki, where are you!" Yoshiki called, running onto the planks.

'She was up there last time, next to that lump of flesh.' He thought. 'I can't see either of them now. Did they go further in? Don't tell me she fell!'

"Shinozaki! Shinozaki?!"

Still yelling, he reached the collapsed part of the platform and began to climb it.

"Almost there. Come on. Don't go doing something stupid while I'm not there you idiot."

Clambering up onto the platform, the Nirvana, or what remained of it, entered his vision. The huge masses of flesh were gone. Instead two piles of red were lying over the planks. One was a lot smaller than the other, about the size of a human. The other was about the size of a small car.

'Did Shinozaki eat this much already?'

Gritting his teeth, he pulled himself up onto the upper platform.

Shinozaki Ayumi had tried to seal the malicious dimension, the Nirvana, into herself by physically consuming it. Before they had left, the meat that represented the dimension was so massive it expanded as far as they could see. Now, only these two scraps remained. The space that had been filled by flesh was replaced by the endless darkness that made up the rest of this world.

'Where's Shinozaki?!'

The person he had run through the very embodiment of hell for was not here. Unlike the darkness, the floorboards did not expand endlessly, but he could not see the familiar twin tails or blue eyes of the class-rep.

'Where is she, goddammit?! Huh? Isn't that... the book?'

A brown book, next to the smaller pile of meat, entered his vision. Thick and heavy as an encyclopedia, its front cover was decorated with a bony face.

The empty sockets glowed red with malicious light and a long crimson tongue stretched from its toothy mouth; tasting the air lazily.

"Hey, where the hell is she! Where is Shinozaki?!" Grabbing the book he yelled at its grinning face, shaking it at the same time.

"MWA HA HA HA HA"

Laughing in his face gleefully the book doesn't answer him.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND, WHERE IS SHINOZAKI?!" Yelling at the book the knuckles gripping it turn white.

"Can you not see with your own eyes, boy?" The dead voice of the book echoes amidst the rumbling of the world, which has now dimmed to a constant murmur in the background.

"WHERE IS SHE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Yoshiki did not notice the tears that had begun to run down his face, washing the blood stains from his cheeks. Neither did he realize how childish his screams had become.

"She is right in front of you. Do you not see my dear master?"

"Wha..."

His eyes look over the book.

In front of him sat a red hair tie with a few dark hairs still stuck to it.

Right next to the smaller clump of meat.

"...!?"

Swallowing, he drops the book with a thump. It laughs hysterically in response, but his pulse obliterates all other sounds in his ears. Slowly, he crawls forward to the front of the meat.

A single eye with a blue iris stares vacantly back at him.

"...ulp...ugh...ahhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"


	5. Return - Chapter 4 - Price

**? ? ? – Nirvana**

The rumbling of the world is the only sound that can be heard in this space.

Deep and echoing, it was as if someone had covered your ears with their palms. Yet, although the cries of snapping wood and breaking stone reached this place, the quakes that shook Heavenly Host did not. The floorboards did not shudder or wobble, but remained still; floating in the black red void.

However, Yoshiki was dead to all of it. He could only stare at Ayumi's eye. Everything else was unrecognizable.

The Book of Shadows lay beside him, perched precariously between two planks. Its long fleshy tongue once again swayed lazily; back and forth, side to side. However, the red lights in its eye sockets were still, firmly locked onto Yoshiki's face.

"It was to be expected." The deep voice of the book commented casually.

Yoshiki continues to stare at Ayumi's eye.

"The power of my master was not sufficient to seal the Nirvana. To devour and force it to relinquish the existences it consumed... To achieve the same result as Sachiko, even though she was only human, would have resulted in this conclusion."

The rumbling continues and the door way Yoshiki used to enter the room collapses, shutting like an eyelid holding back tears of blood.

"This fate was chosen, rejecting the path of passing it on to the next generation."

Ayumi's face appears in Yoshiki's head _"Thank you, everyone. But somebody has to do it. ... I'll do it."_

"However, my master's task is not yet complete."

Yoshiki's empty face twists.

"...Stop screwing around... What do you mean it's not complete?! Hasn't she been hurt enough? Didn't she sacrifice enough? What more do you want from her?! She didn't do anything wrong! She just wanted to get everybody back! She just wanted to say she was sorry to everyone! Why does this have to happen to her?! Why?! WHY?!" standing up, his fingers curl into fists as he yells at the book. Trembling, brow furrowed, he stands in front of it.

"The consumption of the Nirvana is not yet complete. Nor the restoration of the existences lost. Thus, her task is not complete." The tone of the book is unmoved and unaffected. It continues its explanation, as if he had never interrupted, staring into his face. The slick tongue continues tasting the air, slowly.

"My master still has not given enough. Swallowing the Nirvana will in turn consume the master's existence. When dealing with the Nirvana damage to one's existence is to be expected."

_"You will not remain in the memories of anybody, you will not be thought of by anybody. All signs of the life you lived will all be erased. Think deeply about it."_ The Book of Shadows had said that to Ayumi in front of all of them. But Yoshiki had disregarded that warning. Everything he had was focused on trying to reach Ayumi; to get her home; to get her out.

"You've got to be shitting me..." Yoshiki exhales weakly. "Then, what? Is everything she did useless? Didn't we get back everyone? That's just too..." His knees give out and he slumps in front of her again.

The empty void rumbles again, like broken bones grinding together in smashed joints. Then, a scratching noise, interrupts it.

"Huh?" Yoshiki turns back to the lump of meat that was Ayumi Shinozaki.

She was moving.

The remains of her right arm stretch out.

Nails dig into the wood.

Fingers spear themselves on splinters, searching for greater traction.

Her vacant eye remains dim and unfocussed, but her face was points towards the larger clump of meat. The remainder of the Nirvana.

"Oi! Shinozaki, stop!" Scrabbling over towards her, he reaches towards her left shoulder. "We've got to get you out of here, we need to... UWAAA" As his hand curled around Ayumi's left shoulder, it came off. A wet pop, and the bone came out of its socket; detaching her arm into Yoshiki's hand. Strings of meat trail between the separated limb and the remains of the joint. Yoshiki, dropping it in surprise, could only stare shakily at it. The flesh and bone began to evaporate into nothingness, as if the air itself were some powerful acid.

"Shinozaki. Hey! Stop moving... Stop it... You've already tried enough. You've already done enough. Stop being such an IDIOT!" Begging was the only thing he could do, but she was deaf to his pleas. Her ears were long since gone.

Yoshiki collapses.

"Please... just stop, stop it... please." Ayumi right arm finishes attaching itself to the wood, and begins to contract. Her body slides across the planks. Loose bits of blood and gore smear the planks she drags herself over, like a bloody slime trail left behind by some hellish gastropod.

"My master still continues the task. I am assisting where I can." The Book explains.

"Your presence here is a distraction and a nuisance. You are neither of the Shinozaki bloodline nor do you have any spiritual ability." Yoshiki clenches his teeth. He is useless again. Once more, no matter how much he wishes, he cannot protect the one thing he wants. He holds his head in his hands and curses himself silently through his tears.

Is this the limit of 'No matter what'?

Can he really do nothing else?

Does he have nothing else left to give?

"Heed my advice, leave. You have the means to exit this world. My master's existence is already greatly weakened without your interference."

No... He still has something.

The book called Shinozaki Ayumi 'only human'. If that's the case, then what Shinozaki is doing is something can be done by him.

After all, he too is 'only human'.

Yoshiki gets up.

Wiping his face on his bloody sleeve a calm expression replaces his crying one.

Letting his hands dangle to either side of him, he glares forward at the object Shinozaki Ayumi is dragging herself towards.

"All you have to do is swallow this right?" He asks the book, nodding towards the remainins of the Nirvana in front of them

"Indeed. However, without a form of spiritual protection or ability, your existence will suffer greatly."

Is it a trick of the light or did those orbs in the book grow brighter? Its tongue flicks out quickly like a snake's, spearing some invisible prey before dragging it back into its mouth.

Kneeling down beside Ayumi, Yoshiki stretches out his arm and touches her lightly on the head. Any more, and he risks hurting her again.

Her right arm stops moving.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay, Shinozaki." Patting her lightly, he hears the faint whispers of breathing from her. "Take a nap for a while. You've done enough." No reply comes from her, but the fact that she stopped moving is enough for him.

Sniffing once, Yoshiki stands back up and turns around.

A mountain of red, putrid, meat towers before him; the remains of the Nirvana. Glaring at it, he starts towards it. His bare feet pad across the wooden boards. They creak and groan, as well as make him wince with the occasional splinter.

'Last time I was here it was bigger than this... way bigger.' He thinks to himself. 'It stretched so far up and down we couldn't even see where it ended. It wasn't this far in either. Did she eat the rest of it?'

Swallowing nervously, he continues towards the red, yellow, and purple mass in front of him. With each step, the stench of blood, urea, and vomit assault his nose. The odors of every bodily fluid and excretion waft from the pools and waterfalls of unrecognizable liquids flowing across its saggy flesh.

In this world, time and space are disjointed. What happened 5 minutes ago could have happened 5 days ago or 5 years.

Ayumi Shinozaki had swallowed the Nirvana non-stop, even as it ate her.

Her skin.

Her hair.

Her muscles.

Her intestines.

Even her mind.

The only thing holding her body together was the magic of the Book of Shadows. Even with that, merely touching another soul was enough to rip her apart.

An eye pops open in the Nirvana as Yoshiki reaches it. A brown iris widens, before narrowing and darting from side to side, taking in its surroundings. It circles once, then focuses on the human before it. The wet surface reflects a shaky smirk as he cracks his knuckles.

"The hell you looking at?"


	6. Return - Chapter 5 - Swallow

**? ? ? – Nirvana - Yoshiki**

It's big.

That was the first thing I thought as I stood before the Nirvana.

Its red flesh rises and falls, almost like a blanket with someone hiding it. A shiver runs down my back. I don't want to think about what could be under the raw muscles it had instead of skin.

A slit opens, and a brown eye darts around before fixing itself on me. The reflection of my face stares at on its wet surface. The reflection of my face stares at me with the eye reflecting it.

Funny. Even though I'm the one supposed to be eating it, it feels as if I'm the one being inspected like a cut of meat.

Cold sweat runs down my neck and back.

Cracking my knuckles, I force a smirk.

"The hell you looking at?"

Threatening it brings no response. It just blinks at me.

What was I expecting? Shivers of fear?

To be honest, that was mostly for myself. Even empty bravado is better than the growing chill creeping across my body.

No, don't think about it. If I deal with this, then it's all over. I can bring back Shinozaki. She won't fade from my memories, and the nightmare of Heavenly Host will end.

I gulp.

Soon, that tasteless spit will be replaced by the Nirvana's meat. Ugh. Just thinking about it makes me want to throw up. But, there's no other choice.

I reach out with my right hand, and touch it.

It's cold. Even though it pulses and twitches like a living thing, there's no body heat to be felt. It's like touching raw meat, but, unlike the stuff in the supermarket, it writhes and moves under my fingers.

My entire body freezes. Slimy, red meat, slick with mucus, blood, and bile surrounds my fingers like putty. It twitches in my grip, tickling my palm, working its way under my nails, and into the grooves of my skin.

I shiver, close my eyes, and squeeze.

Like a rotten peach, the flesh swells and bursts. Squirts of red blood and yellow pus jet out between my fingers, and a splurt land on my face. The smell of iron, and ammonia burn my nose.

"Nngg!"

With a grunt, I yank on the glob in my hand. For a moment, it doesn't budge and the image of Misuto's corpse being sucked into the Nirvana flashes through my mind.

My hand comes free with a wet sucking sound. A lump of red meat sits in my palm; body fluids run down my arm, wetting my sleeve, making it cling to me like the thing in my hand. It squirms like a maggot, then begins to suckle at my skin. Cold, slimy, flesh pinches and pokes my fingers like toothless gums.

I gulp again.

I'm going to have to eat this. This squirming piece of flesh, pus, mucus, and blood. To put it into my mouth, and swallow it.

I tighten my grip on it, and blood oozes out of it like water from a sponge.

I feel like I'm going to throw up. The smell alone makes me want to wretch.

"… Dammit…"

If I eat this, then it's all over. We can go home, and Shinozaki won't disappear.

"AHmmmgh…"

I force it into my mouth.

Wet, slimy, cloying. The texture is neither solid nor liquid, but some sort of squirming slime. I gag, but hold my mouth closed. If I let go, then it's all over. I'll never be able to put it in my mouth again. I cough, but with my mouth sealed, the air merely mixes with the fluids inside my mouth before bubbling up my nasal cavity. A sharp pain spears me from the inside of my head, just like when you get pool water into your nose.

I throw up in my own mouth. The taste of iron, and salt mixes with the sour taste of vomit, as my body rejects the Nirvana with all its might. Stomach acid, drool, and whatever fluids the Nirvana is releasing seep from between my fingers, and drip noisily on the floorboards.

My tongue is paralyzed, my jaws are frozen.

Then, it moves.

"MMMMM! MH! MMMMMMMM!"

The Nirvana in my mouth wiggles, then grabs onto my tongue. I let go of my mouth, and collapse on all fours. Blood, spit, and vomit spill out, but they're only liquids. The source still remains in my mouth.

I retch. Sour fluids pour out of my mouth, and into the blackness between the boards. My head hurts. My nose burns. I feel hot and cold at the same time. Senses short out, and nerves fry.

Bit by bit, the Nirvana crawls deeper into my mouth, pocking and prodding everything nook and crevice as it goes. It's as if it's exploring the inside of my mouth, like a hermit crab would a shell.

Finally, the Nirvana reaches my throat. Stomach acid pours out once again, as if trying to force it out, but neither the flow of the liquid nor the burn of the acid stops it. It pushes past my uvula, and forces itself down my throat.

I choke. The Nirvana is blocking off my airway. All I can do is spasm and shake as the world in front of me grow darker.

"... COUGH COUGH! Ugh reeeeEEEETCH!"

I hear myself coughing before realizing it. My body sucks in air as it continues throwing up acid. I can't control either process. My head just hurts. Whether it's from the oxygen deprivation, swallowing the Nirvana, or throwing up so much I don't know.

"GUUHHH?!"

Pain, followed by the sound of spraying liquid. Blood erupts from my back like lava from a volcano. It's just like with Shinozaki. The moment she swallowed it, her back was gashed open. Now, the same is happening to me as well.

"GNNNGGHH! AGHHHHHHHHHH!"

My fingers clench. It hurts. Everything hurts.

"AAGHHhhh Kuhhhh…."

But, it's not over.

I look up at the Nirvana before me, and stares back at me; as if I was a worm, or an ant.

… Dammit.

My arms push, and I stumble to my feet.

Don't screw with me.

You're the one thing keeping Shinozki here. You're the reason she can't go home. So, I'll eat you. I'll eat all of you.

I stumble as I step towards the Nirvana again. My own pulse feels like its crushing my brain. Every movement, every thought feel like it's happening at the bottom of the ocean. Slow, difficult, and heavy as the weight of kilometers of water press down on you from all sides.

My hand plunges into the Nirvana, and I pull out another piece.

Don't screw with me. I'm not afraid of you. I'm the one eating you…

My mouth opens again, and I bite.

…

…

…

How long has it been? I can't remember. All I've been doing is stuffing mouthful after mouthful of Nirvana into myself. The process is automatic; my brain shut down a long while ago. Thinking is impossible. All my nerves are focused on operating my arms and mouth. My legs gave out a long time ago. I've been kneeling ever since, like a beggar scraping up scraps from a gutter. But, I'm almost at their limits... Every bite, every action against the Nirvana scars my body like it did Shinozaki's. My throat's burned out from stomach acid and screaming. All it can do now is pass oxygen and Nirvana into me.

My body won't last much longer. The skin on my arms burst and slowed off in a mess of white and red liquid. My fingernails are all cracked or missing. I probably look like Shinozaki at the moment. A blood covered figure, barely recognizable as human. I still have my hair though.

I pause for a moment, and glare up at the Nirvana. The mass of flesh continues to tower above me. It looks at me, indifferent as always.

I can't keep on like this.

Even if I've been numbed to the pain, my body won't last much longer. I can feel it groaning, straining, crumbling... The bones in my body might not withstand my weight much longer. I can feel my tendons beginning to tear. It's as if every cell in my body was losing its grip on its neighbors. I would literally fall apart.

I don't have the Book of Shadows to help me. All I have is my brain and my body. Both of them are at their limit.

I sit up, and my vertebrae make a sound like stones grinding against each other. The cartilage between them must have burst, thankfully taking the pain receptors with it. My mouth opens, I rear back like a snake, and dive into the flesh before me.

Flesh flows into my mouth; a warm muck, like sewage pouring into a river. Taste, texture, smell all of the organs that could have sense them melted down or fell apart. This act is closer to drinking rather than eating. No, in the first place this wasn't eating at all. The Nirvana isn't food. It doesn't provide sustenance. All it gives is death. Then there's no need to process it as food. All I had to do was take it into my body; to swallow it. That suits me just fine. I only had a single bite left anyways. Anymore, and my body will fall apart.

I'll finish the Nirvana in one bite. This damn thing's been trying to climb its way into me with every mouthful. Well, here I am motherfucker. Just disappear already. You've already lost.

…

…

…

I sit there, just swallowing the Nirvana. I don't know how long it's been, or whether I'm still swallowing it at all. I can't feel my body anymore. The pain, the heat, the stench… all the things I felt when I plunged into the Nirvana are gone.

There's nothing here. There was nothing here. There will be nothing here. It's an endless blackness. Meaningless, worthless, nameless.

Suddenly, gravity returns, and with it the directions up and down. I suck in air with lungs that hadn't existed a few seconds before.

I'm on my back. Hard bands press against it at regular intervals parallel to my spine. My head rests on something softer. It takes my weight, and even deforms slightly to fit it, but something hard at the center stops me from sinking into it.

I still can't see, but this isn't the nothingness from before. This is just darkness. Something is covering my eyes. A soft gentle texture rests over my eyes, and sips at my body heat with a slight cool.

The whispers of a soft wind rustling grass and leaves reaches my ears, along with a steady heartbeat.

I don't understand what's happening, but at the same time I don't feel like fighting it.

Gradually, my consciousness fades. Slowly, warmth envelops me; slackening my muscles, and blurring my thoughts.

And everything goes black again.

…

…

…

"Ugh!"

Pain.

My head pounds as my ears ring. I'm collapsed on my side. The stench of blood continues to fill my nose and mouth. Throat and tongue feel dry as a bone and hoarse. Breathing is difficult, but doable. It feels like there's some fluid in my lungs.

I crack open my eyes.

The first thing I see is an eye surrounded by meat, looking back at me.

* * *

**Edited 27/11/2015**

**Old A/N:** Well, this segment was fun to right. There were a number of ways I had planned to write it and it changed a couple of times in my head how it should go. I originally thought of keeping it in the 3rd person but after having so much fun writing Yoshiki's point of view I decided to do this chapter in the 1st person as well. Again it was going to be Yoshiki but then I thought, "Wouldn't writing from Ayumi's point of view be more horrific?" and then I started re-watching the last Scene of Blood Drive.

You'd be surprised by the amount of material I use to make these, it doesn't only come from my head. XP, right now I have about 9 tabs open, 3 for Blood Drive to see different chapters where Ayumi is in to see how she sort of developed. 1 from Ex chaps of Blood Covered Repeated Fear, 1 for a scene in Book of Shadows, 2 for the Corpse Party Wiki, and 2 for fanfic . net. One to write this story and one to open up some of my previous chapters to make sure I'm not ret-conning anything.

There was one scene that I missed out because I felt it ruined the ending a bit and would force me to write more to make it better. It involved Ayumi kissing Yoshiki trying to suck out the Nirvana he had swallowed and then end up leaving her tongue behind in his mouth. But, yeah, that would have prevented me from writing down the last scene like that so I think that was a good choice over all.

On another design note sort of thing, I wrote out Ayumi's internal monologue in Japanese on pen and paper to see how it would look like and compared it to some of her dialogue from Blood Drive and Blood Covered. I don't know about the English translation but I think it looked pretty close to it. Also made me realize how bad my hand writing was. I was holding it up next to the screen when one of the posters on the Heavenly Host wall popped up and the hand writing looked pretty much the same.

Oh and if anybody is wondering why Yoshiki didn't notice Ayumi next to him I put it down to being flayed alive and losing ones existence and Ayumi's quite literal lack of existence. In truth it was mainly because originally he was going to wake up and find Ayumi beside him and I'd be able to whip out the sucker punch of "haha you thought he failed but it was Ayumi all along!" but then while walking to work I thought I wasn't giving Ayumi enough screen time so hence the way this chapter folded out. As for why Ayumi doesn't realize it's Yoshiki it's mainly because I don't want her too fixated on him and also she's delirious from pain. Blood loss stopped being a factor a long time ago (time is different in this place remember). If anyone wants some arbitrary numbers for how long Ayumi has been there she's been in the core of the Nirvana or ? ? ? for about half a year, I think but honestly it's not important since in the real world literally no time has passed between Satishi and co. left this dimension.


	7. Return - Chapter 6 - Everyone

**? ? ? - Nirvana ? ? ?**

It hurts.

It hurts.

It hurts.

I don't know what hurts and doesn't hurt.

It just hurts.

From the inside to the outside, everything hurts.

_Bleached hair._

I want to cry, but it hurts when I cry. So I don't cry.

It hurts. It hurts.

Why does it hurt? I don't remember. Even without reason, it hurts.

I can't see anything. Are my eyes closed? I can't tell. All I see is white.

Do I even have eyes?

I think I lost my right eye.

Somebody took it, but I wasn't sad. I gave it to them.

Why though? Why did I give them my eye?

It hurts. It hurts.

_Red shirt._

Where am I? It's hot. It's cold. The ground is hard. I want to go home.

Home? Where is home? Is there even someone waiting there?

I don't know. I think there was, but I don't know now.

What am I doing here? I can't move my legs.

It hurts. It hurts.

Who was I? I can't remember who I was. I had to do something very important, but I can't remember what it was.

It was very painful, but it's alright. It was something worth doing. Something I had to do. Something I did to protect someone...

Protect? From what? Who was I protecting?

_A cocky smirk. A crude joke._

It's white, so white, I want to stop seeing, but my eyelids won't close.

It hurts. It hurts.

"...i...ki..."

Huh? What was that? A voice?

"...za..."

Is someone there?

"Sh...i"

They're calling someone. Are they looking for them? I hope they can find the person they're looking for.

Strange... Why did I think that? I don't know.

It hurts. It hurts.

"...!...!"

Are they shouting? Their voice is loud. Are they angry?

The voice is sad. It makes me sad.

I want to cry. My chest hurts. I didn't think I could hurt any more than this.

"Shinozaki-san."

Huh? Who is it?

I can hear another voice, a girl's voice. I can hear it clearly.

"Class-rep! Good morning!"

Another voice... Who are you?

"Shinozaki..." A boy's voice sighs. "You really like scary stories a lot don't you?"

These voices... I remember... I remember these voices...

"Ayumi, are you alright?"

Big Sister?

A gentle chuckle.

"Do you want a cuddle?"

Yes, I do.

My eyes burn. I thought I had finished crying. My tear ducts should have dried up already.

I remember who I was. I remember who I am.

I had a big sister. I was the class rep of class 2-9. I liked telling scary stories, even though I was a little afraid of them myself.

My name is Shinozaki Ayumi. And I stayed here... In the Nirvana.

Because someone had to do it. Because leaving Suzumoto-san, Shinohara-san, Morishige-kun and Yui-sensei here was too sad.

I don't want to lose anyone anymore. I want to protect everyone. I want to apologize to everyone. It's alright if they don't forgive me. I want to say I'm sorry; to Big sis, to everyone. I don't want Mochida-kun and the others to get hurt because of me.

Srange. I'm practically dead, but I want so many things. Even though I threw them away, in order to do this.

"St... ... ew... ...nd... ... ...d... ..ete?...sh... ... ... b... ...ur... ...ough... ...ba... ... ...wro... wh... ...HY!"

It's that voice again. The one I can only hear a little bit of. I remember who you belong to. You belonged to a boy with bleached hair, a red T-shirt, who was rude, and liked me...

Kishinuma-kun.

I remember you.

You looked so sad, down on the platform below me. I can't tell how much time has passed since then. You should have gotten out with the others. I made sure of it. I opened a portal into the real world with the Book of Shadows. Mochida-kun can get all of you out.

Even though he's such a scaredy-cat, he's surprisingly dependable.

Kishinuma-kun...

I hope you're alright. You were crying, last time I saw you. Even though you were the least sensitive of us.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

You probably won't forgive me, but I'm sorry. Kishinuma-kun. You'll be okay. You don't need me. You won't even remember me in the end.

But, that's okay.

Why?

Because I'll remember you. I'll remember all of you.

That's why...

That's why I have to move on.

I have to keep going. The Nirvana is still there. My duty isn't finished.

I have to keep moving, for everyone. For everyone who died here, and for everyone who survived.

So nobody else has to suffer anymore.

For Kishinuma-kun, so he doesn't have to remember me anymore.

I don't want to trouble anyone. I don't want to hurt anyone.

So, everyone? I'll try my best, okay? Don't worry. I'm still moving.

The Nirvana is in front of me, just a few steps away. But, even that's a long distance for me. I can't move my legs. A step is a distance I can no longer travel.

But, I need to go, even if I have to crawl there.

My hand keeps on slipping on the rough planks. I need to grip harder.

Ow!

I can feel the splinters. They're digging into my hand. Was human skin this thin? I can feel the wood scraping against the bones in my fingers. But, I can hold onto the boards. Now, all I have to do is pull.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

My left shoulder! It hurts! It HURTS!

Searing pain overflows from my shoulder. Like lava, it erupts from the joint, running down my arm and back. Flayed flesh and raw nerves cook in agony, like a chicken drumstick in a deep fryer. Something pops, and I feel the joint twist back. Pain paralyses me for a moment, before finally blending into the other agonies my body floods my brain with.

I try to stretch my left arm out, but I feel nothing except the burning sensation from earlier. No stabbing of splinters into flesh. No grinding of wood on bone. I guess it just gave up. My body won't last much longer.

But…

I can't let that stop me.

I stretch out my right arm again, and pull. Splinters of wood dig into its meat, like skewers at a barbecue. Slowly, my body scrapes against the boards. Blood and fat provide a small amount of lubricant, easing my passage. Still, I feel bits and pieces tear off, remaining stuck to the wood, or falling off into the abyss below.

Strange, I can hear Kishinuma-kun again. He's asking me to stop, just as he did when I last saw him.

I'm sorry. I can't stop...

Kishinuma-kun, I knew you liked me. It was pretty obvious, you know? But, I didn't know if I liked you.

I'm sorry.

I wasn't able to answer you in the end.

Maybe that's for the better.

If I had, you wouldn't have left.

It doesn't matter anymore. You don't have to protect me. Just let Mochida-kun guide you. After this is done, you won't even remember me.

Please stay friends with Mochida-kun though. He's a good friend.

Kishinuma-kun...

You were rude, and indecent at times.

Honestly, the time you pointed out I had blood from "that time" of the month on my skirt… That was the worst.

I know you were just worried about me, but you just don't do that to a girl.

But, the time when you patted me on the head, after we met Aiko-san.

Like the way my sister would do whenever I was sad...

I felt really happy, as if everything was going to be alright.

Could you pat my head again, Kishinuma-kun? I liked it. It felt nice. Safe.

No, I sent you away, didn't I? You'll never pat my head again. You won't even remember me…

Still, I'd like you to pat me. I don't care if it's a dream. I feel lonely right now.

The boards below me shake slightly. They do that from time to time, carrying the tremors from Heavenly Host. I feel a few drops of me shake off, falling between the boards.

My white world turns grey as a shadow falls over it. Strange. Something is in front of me. There shouldn't be anything here; only the immobile and Nirvana, and me.

The shadow deepens, the thing in front of me closes. My vision goes black as its shadow covers my face.

...

A pat.

A gentle touch on my head. A warm palm caresses my head, even though there's no hair to touch or skin to feel.

Somebody is patting me on the head.

Is this a dream?

It feels nice. Even though I should feel nothing but pain, it feels nice.

Then, why? Why do I want to cry again? My chest closes in on itself. My heart feels like it's about to implode.

I want to scream, even though I don't have a throat to scream with.

I want to cry, even though I don't have the tears to shed.

Why did you come back? Even in my dreams, why did you come back?

You can't be here. You aren't allowed here. This isn't your duty.

So why are you here?

The shadow fades and the boards begin shaking again.

I can't move.

I can't think.

My chest hurts.

My heart hurts. It's too small. The blood it pumps begins to burn inside me like magma.

Just stop! Stop!

Nobody will remember me.

I'll just disappear.

So, why are you here?!

I was sad, but I smiled at everyone, at Kishinuma-kun.

So why are you here again?

Thoughts and feelings begin jumbling inside my head.

I said it was alright, but I still feel sad. I don't want to disappear. I don't want those memories, like the school festival where we did the sweet stand, to be erased.

Kishinuma-kun tried to avoid helping out, so I had to send Mochida-kun to go find him. Apparently, he tried to convince Mochida-kun to skip as well. He ended up getting dragged back by the ear. Morishige-kun didn't help either, but at least he had an excuse. He was directing the school play after all.

And the time we went to the amusement park, when we went to cheer up Kishinuma-kun. The time when Suzumoto-san got lost in the ghost house, and we panicked. The times when we just sat together at lunch, talking about random things, like when Nakashima-san praised my drawings, handing out fliers for a school event with Mochida-kun, or when we watched Kishinuma-kun get his bike taken away by the school…

All of it is going disappear. All of it. Every detail. Every moment. Every memory.

I didn't want it to either! I didn't want any of it go away! I didn't want to be forgotten by everyone, even my own parents!

But, someone had to do this. Someone had to stop this endless suffering known as the Nirvana.

My family started this, and I got my friends mixed into it. If it were an issue of responsibility, I more than fit the bill.

And… I don't want to be weak anymore. I don't want to have someone else suffer because of me.

The feelings in my chest boil and churn over and over, tearing apart my heart. Suddenly, a new sensation throws a wrench into the gears of my brain, bringing my thoughts to a grinding halt.

The Nirvana is disappearing. The vague sense I had of it, the only sense I could use, weakens a bit. Then it weakens again.

It's being sealed. Someone else is trying to seal the Nirvana.

No.

No, you can't!

Stop it! It's eating you away as you eat it! I can feel it. Entire portions of your past are being erased.

Stop it… Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!

I was the only one who needed to be sacrificed! I was the only one who had to do this! So, why?! Why are you doing this?!

I didn't want anyone else to suffer! I didn't want anyone else to disappear!

Please… stop…

Can you feel it? You're falling apart. Your soul is being ground down, eroded; like wood against a belt grinder. Your presence in the world, it's crumbling. The things you did, the conversations you had, the memories of those who care about you; all of them are being pulled out and filled with nothing. A world that never had you is being created. A would where you're forgotten by everyone.

I don't want that. I don't want that! I DON'T WANT THAT!

My arm stretches out, and drags my body forward.

I have to hurry. I have to move

What's been lost can't be recovered, but the damage can be minimized. The Nirvana is what's hurting them. They can't be allowed to eat anymore.

Another layer of muscle is scraped away as my arm pulls. A toe gets caught in one of the gaps in the floor, before popping off as I move forwards.

Finally, I reach the Nirvana. I feel it pulsing and wriggling as it forces itself down his throat.

I won't let anyone else get hurt.

My mouth opens. Loose teeth and torn lips clamp down on squishy flesh. Slowly, the Nirvana begins flowing down my throat as well. Thick and viscous, it fills every nook and cranny of my gullet. A molar is pushed out of its socket, before being carried down inside me with the Nirvana. Another tooth, this time from the front, snaps off and follows it. My tongue splits, then tears off. Its bits dissolve in the stream of meat. Like that, the Nirvana flows into both of us, bit by bit.

He seems to have lost consciousness a while ago. It's not going into him as quickly as before.

Finally, it's over. The last scraps worms its way between the gaps in my teeth, before crawling down my throat.

I lie there, barely breathing. I'm tired. Very… Very tired. Slowly, my consciousness begins to fade. The edges of my vision, the endless white, begin to darken. It's all over. I've finished my duty. No one else will disappear now. Everyone is free. A bit went into him, but there's nothing I can do about that. All I can do is lie here, next to him. Warm puffs of air brush against my face as he breathes.

Strange...

I can almost see Kishinuma-kun in front of me.


	8. Return - Chapter 7 - Return

**? ? ? - Nirvana Yoshiki**

Blue. The eye is blue.

"Shino... zaki..."

I cough. My throat burns as if I'd just thrown up. Something sticky coats the inside of my mouth and saturates it with a thick irony taste.

When did she get here? How long have I been out?

Her eye stares blankly, into the distance.

My arms tremble as they push me up, and I look around us.

The mass of meat is gone. Only blackness extends as far as the eye can see. A murky red sky glows above us.

I cough again before spitting at the ground; a glob of yellow and red lands next to my hand.

The planks that supported us had vanished, as if signaling the complete disappearance of Heavenly Host. Now, there's only blackness. I can't even tell if there's anything there. My hands seem to be resting on nothing.

Vertigo strikes me like a sledgehammer. I wretch, before descending into a coughing fit, forcing my eyes shut. Gradually, the dizziness fades. I still feel like throwing up, but now's not the time.

Shinozaki... is she alright?

"Shino... kuh!"

I look at her again, and grimace.

Her body is messed up. It barely looks even human.

If a person was swallowed alive and then thrown up, would they look like this?

White skin is replaced with red muscles, yellow fat, and pink organs. Some parts of her even look melted. Rivulets of meat mixed with tendons and ligaments flow downwards, like a mix of different colored waxes from a set of candles.

My hands hover over her. Last time I touched her, her arm came off.

Is she even alive in this state?

I can't tell. She isn't moving now, but she was earlier. Did she use up the last of her strength?

My hands clench into fists, in order to stop them from reaching out and shaking her.

Calm down. She was alive before, and this place ain't normal. How was she able to move in the first place?

_"My master still continues the task. I am assisting where I can."_

That's right! She was able to move thanks to the Book of Shadows. It said something about lending her its power. If I get it back to her...

Looking around, the Book of Shadows quickly pops into view. It lies a few meters away from us. The eerie white glow it acquired ever since Shinozaki sealed the consciousness of the Nirvana or whatever remains with it.

I start to stand up, then the blackness below me enters my vision. I stumble. The brief look into it robs me of my balance. I don't know if I'm floating, falling, or standing.

I shake my head, removing some of the dizziness. The Book of Shadows, if I get it to Shinozaki it might help.

Stepping forward, my feet find no traction. The ground doesn't press against my skin, nor do I feel any weight. It feels like I've stepped off a cliff.

"Ugh!"

There's no drop, just the feeling of weightlessness, as if I'm falling in place.

My head hurts.

I don't feel any wind, yet the feeling of having fallen is too strong to ignore. Up and down gradually blur together. I don't even know if I'm on my feet or my back.

"My master is alive."

A voice cuts through the confusion, and I realize the Book of Shadows floats in front of me. The red glow in its eye sockets burn into my pupils, turning the world red before they get used to the light.

"The Nirvana has been sealed, and the cost has been shared."

The book bares its teeth at me. The human teeth engraved on its cover peel back like lips, revealing a dark mouth with tiny pointed teeth; a mouth inside a mouth.

"The flesh and blood you have taken has saved you."

"Flesh... and blood?"

It flicks its tongue at me.

"My master has very little existence remaining, but it is enough to be born in the world."

Born in the world? What the hell does that mean?

"Her body will be repaired, and a suitable path will be laid for her."

"Hey, just what the hell are you saying?!"

Did I save her? Is she going to be alright?

"The Ever After stones will function. The world will compensate for the body's arrival."

"Listen to-! ! !"

I fall again, but this time I understand it. Air rushes past me and I land on my ass.

"Oof!"

The Book of Shadows lands with a whump, in front of me.

Picking myself up, I look around. The world has changed. Murky red light no longer comes from above, and the empty ground is replaced with an obsidian floor.

Had we hit the bottom of where ever we were, or had this place changed on its own?

"Tch, that doesn't matter! Shinozaki!" I stand, pick up the book, and bring it beside her.

"She's your master, right?! Then save her already!"

I point the book's front cover at her body; just like Shinozaki did when she used it to get rid of the monster that almost ate Niwa, just like she did when she had it eat Mist's Book of Shadows.

The book flashes white, blinding me.

When I open them again, I gulp. Muscles knit themselves together and organs slither into place. Skin grows like mold over bread, coating red with white. Her missing arm starts as a conical, white, mound of slime, before elongating and shaping itself into the correct shape. I can only watch as a webbed hand forms at the end before rapidly removing the excess skin.

Finally, it's over. Even her hair has returned to normal. The only thing missing is her right eye. The eye lid is dimpled inwards from gravity, as if nothing is behind it. She'd lost it before trying to seal the Nirvana.

I point the book at the wound, but nothing happens. Shaking it does nothing either.

"That wound was applied by the consciousness of the Nirvana, the act is linked to its sealing. Removing the wound would remove the cause for the sealing, thus the sealing would never have occurred, it is impossible to heal with my magic."

I click my tongue.

No, this is enough. I can tell she's alive now. Her chest rises and falls, and I can feel a slight warmth for her. She's alive. Shinozaki is alive.

Her left eye is closed now. The eyelid that had been stripped from it, had been regrown.

It looks as if she's sleeping peacefully.

"She's going to be alright, isn't she?"

"Mind, soul, and body all remain here. Returning to the real world is possible."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

I guess she's just sleeping. Then that's alright. She deserves a rest anyways.

"Huh?"

I feel something warm run down my face.

"Ah, crap. What the hell am I crying for...?"

Another tear runs out, but I don't really care. There's no one to see me, and it wouldn't matter if there was.

I reach for her shoulder, before pulling back.

She's completely naked. Whatever hurt her must have torn apart her uniform.

I start to take off my jacket, before realizing the only thing I have is my school shirt. It's dirty with blood, but it's better than nothing.

Putting it on her takes a little time. Her arms are limp, and don't go through the sleeves easily. Luckily, she remains unconscious while I dress her.

"She wouldn't stop with just a slap, that's for sure..." I mumble to myself.

Even though there's no light, I can see everything clearly. If the situation wasn't so serious, I might have blushed, but right now's not the time.

"Sorry, Shinozaki, but it's an emergency." I continue mumbling as I button up the shirt.

Once she's dressed, I put my hand in my pocket again. The Ever After stones are still there.

"Just a little bit more. We'll be home soon. It's okay. It's going to be okay."

Leaning Shinozaki against my chest, I pull out the stones and put them together. They glow once before a sphere of swirling purple lights envelops us. Good, it looks like the book wasn't lying. Whoever is inside this sphere will get taken into or out of the Nirvana once the key phrase is said.

I look down at Shinozaki's sleeping face, and notice another object in the sphere with us. The Book of Shadows.

"Hmph!"

I kick it out of the sphere.

Good riddance. If it wasn't for that thing, none of this would have happened.

Right now, the only way into or out of this place is with the Ever After stones. The only ones left are in my hand.

A wind picks up around us. All that's left is to say the phrase.

I look down at Shinozaki. Her untied hair flutter a little in the wind, but that's all the movement she makes. Calm and peaceful, her face was serene.

"Nirvana... Welcome the dead!"

The stones flash.

The world bends.

Then turns dark.

...

...

...

*GASP

I wake up. A familiar ceiling greets me. It's my room.

I'm in my bed. The bed in my apartment.

Sunlight stream in through the windows, and I hear a bird chirping somewhere. The rumble of a truck fades into the distance, and an ambulance siren wails past.

The sounds of a normal world. The world we came from.

"Ah… ha… haha! Yes! We made it Shinozaki!"

I get up, and look beside me.

Nobody is there.

"Shinozaki?"

Nobody answers.

"Shinozaki?!"

My voice echoes through the apartment.

I jump off the bed and tear off the blankets.

All that's left is an empty mattress.

"SHINOZAKI! ! !"

My legs run between all the rooms, but she's not in any of them.

"Dammit!"

I slam open the door and run outside.

Shinozaki, where are you?!

* * *

**Edited****: **30/11/2015


	9. This World - Prelude - Reunion

Things with "*" on them will be explained in the A/N's. These are things I thought might need a little explaining, as they are either specialist concepts or Japanese references. Either that, or things I wanted to excuse myself about.

* * *

I couldn't find Shinozaki.

She wasn't outside the house, or on the stairs, or in the street.

There wasn't a trace of her anywhere.

I sit on the field bed given to me at a refugee camp.

After running around for a bit, I got caught by a pair of scary looking guys in combat gear. Proud members of the Japanese Self Defense Force (JSDF).

According to them, a week has passed since the day the Entity Walls came into this world; a week since the day I went into the Nirvana. I don't remember it being that long. No, it couldn't have been that long. I'd be dead if that was true. The only thing I ate in the Nirvana was the Nirvana itself, and I don't think you can count that as food.

The world I returned to was different to the one I left. No, it was already changing.

The Nirvana had been leaking into this world for a while. Odd deaths and suicides had been occurring, even before I jumped into the Nirvana with Magari. Because of that, items like holy water and anti-spirit talismans had been selling like crazy. Even I'd noticed them in their little occult sections in convenience stores.

Mist's actions turned that leak into a flood. He broke the barriers between the Nirvana and this world.

Massive grey pillars called, "Entity Walls" erupted out of the ground, trying to kill as many people as possible. The death toll was at least above ten thousand. The injured and missing were in the thousands.

Obviously, my apartment hadn't been hit. Fujisawa city in general was relatively unscathed.

It was the time of day. Fujisawa city is a commuter city. Most of the population who work in Tokyo lives here. In other words, the population of this city is literally different as night and day. The Entity Walls erupted during the middle of a workday. Instead; roads, highways, and business districts were hit the heaviest.

On the bright side, the sealing of the Nirvana removed both the Entity Walls and whatever was causing the mysterious deaths. This allowed the police and emergency services to deal with cleaning up this new disaster. The lessening of the hysteria caused by the Nirvana also helped. The government was currently dealing with the incident as if it was a large earthquake. The setting up of refugee camps, like this one in; parks, schools, and lots was one of those emergency measures.

The number of patients here who were physically hurt wasn't very high. Most of the people who had been injured from the Entity Walls had already been transported to better hospitals, or didn't make it. The people here were mostly ones who had been robbed of a place to stay, or had been found wandering the streets. I had been dragged here by a pair of JSDF soldier as the latter.

It was a form of protection, both for the people they caught and the public. A lot of crazy people had popped out while the Nirvana was leaking into the world. The number of incidents was decreasing after Shinozaki sealed it, but there were still crimes being committed by those who had been affected.

Currently, my fellow crazy patients and I are being watched by a scary looking guard in full combat gear and a rifle.

Correction, not all of them were crazy. Some of the people taken here were simply people who hadn't coped with whatever tragedy they had experienced due to the Entity Walls. It can't really be helped though. Separating the mentally troubled from the emotionally distraught isn't easy. Neither is capable of listening to reason, at least for the moment.

As for why I got grabbed... Well... Me running around while yelling "Shinozaki" didn't look exactly calm or normal.

I sigh and scratch my head.

I guess I should be thankful. At least the guys who dragged me here didn't tie me up like some of the others.

It may sound heartless, but quarantining these sorts of people was a good thing.

Firstly, it kept them under observation. Mentally unstable people can be both victims and villain. The same goes for people going through intense emotions. Taking them here kept them out of trouble and from trouble.

Secondly, it kept them close to a source of medical treatment. Some of these guys were already involved in an incident or something. There were more than a couple cuts and bruises on them. There were counselors and psychiatrists here as well, so they could help with those who were only suffering from emotional problems.

Finally, it kept them close to a supply of sedatives. They needed to inject one of the guys who had been brought here three times before he stopped struggling. It was for his sake as much as everyone else's. The plastic cuffs that tied his arms to the bed had begun to cut into the flesh, turning red with blood.

I stare at the TV still broadcasting the news.

Japan wasn't the only country affected. Entity Walls had sprouted in every country, mostly in large cities. This country could treat the event like an earthquake, but places with no such policies were still pretty messed up. The Entity Walls were actually easier to deal with than an earthquake. For example, there were no large scale fires. The force the Entity Walls had erupted with blew out any fires they might have started. Areas with low population densities, like our automated factories and ware houses, were also relatively unaffected. Thanks to that this countries industrial centers were less damaged than others.

I sigh and the bed creaks as I lean back on it.

The re-routing of water and electricity had been mostly completed. Public transport had also been restored to most of the city. Since the areas affected were places used by lots of people, the repairs were being completed pretty quickly as well.

Another 'benefit' of the Entity Walls targeting places with lots of people, was that things like tunnels and bridges hadn't been hit as heavily. Digging train tracks out of a mountain would have lengthened the recovery by months, as well as cut off the various cities and towns from each other.

Schools were unaffected for the same reason. The leak from the Nirvana had caused enough problems to close many schools before the Entity Walls came out.

"Patient number 37, the doctor is ready to see you." A male nurse opens the tent flap and calls me.

"Got it." Getting off the bed, I follow him out.

I let myself get taken here. Sure I struggled at first, but I decided to follow the two guys who grabbed me once they said they'd take me to a refugee camp.

Well, they said they'd take me to the hospital in the refugee camp, but that doesn't matter.

I couldn't find Shinozaki. At the very least, she wasn't anywhere near my apartment.

At first I was worried that she'd been left behind, but then remembered that the Ever After stones aren't the most accurate things in the world. When I grabbed onto Magari when she was entering the Nirvana, I ended up in a different place to her inside it. There was a chance Shinozaki had returned to a different location I had. In that case, the chances of someone else finding her before me were pretty high. This wasn't like the deserted Heavenly Host. SDF soldiers, police, and aid workers patrolled the streets. Even now, they could be taking her to a hospital or refugee camp like this one. It would be faster for me to search for her there than on the streets. At least, that's what I told myself.

I'll be honest. I wanted to get out of this place and look for her right this moment, but doing that would get me tied down and shot up with meds. On top of that, I might even end up under harsher observation. I can't afford to wait around for a shrink to confirm I'm not crazy. Plus, the chance that she had been taken to a refugee camp or hospital wasn't zero. Even if it wasn't this one, I could ask for a list of camps or hospitals that were nearby. There were still people looking for loved ones. If it was just where the camps were, then they should be able to give me that info.

...

...

...

"It seems that you have no problems, but I will have to ask you to stay at this camp for a little while longer." The doctor says as he fills out some sort of form.

"Huh, why? You said I'm fine."

They had given me an ordinary checkup. No showing of weird blots on pieces of paper*, or questions about my childhood. I guess I looked calm enough to not require a shrink.

"There are still a large number of missing people at the moment. We want to reduce the amount of confusion as much as possible. You look like a minor as well; we'll need to contact your parents or guardian before letting you go."

I grimace.

Parents or guardian... I don't even know if I still have those.

The number of dead is high. They could be one of the casualties of the Entity Walls.

"Until things calm down, we'll have you stay with us. Clothing, bedding, and food will be provided." He signs the form and then puts it on a pile next to him.

"Next patient please."

Guess that's my signal to go.

...

...

...

After leaving the doctor's tent, I walked around a bit longer. The nurse had already gone to get a new patient, and none of the soldiers seemed to care when I walked past them.

The first stop was the casualty lists. Neither the names of my family, nor Shinozaki's were there.

I asked some of the people running who worked at the camp and visited the other tents. Turns out, the one I got put in was only for patients who looked emotionally unstable. There were other tents for people with only physical injuries, or who came here on their own. Anyone who had to be taken here by the JSDF ended up in the tent I was in.

Shinozaki wasn't in any of the tents. Nobody had seen a girl dressed in a blood stained collared shirt with black hair and blue eyes.

"Goddammit..." I sigh.

Looks like she really isn't here, but I'm not supposed to leave. Even if I could, I have no idea where she is.

Is she even in this world?

Did she get left behind in the Nirvana somehow?

No, I had her in my arms when I used them. Those stones transport the user and whoever is near them. That's how I got to the Nirvana, by clinging to Magari. Shinozaki must be here, somewhere...

Anyways, staying here won't help me find her. However, I'm not allowed out of the camp. A rule like that wouldn't stop me, but the two guards at the entrance sure can. I'm surprised I've got this much freedom in the first place. The rest of my fellow patients were escorted to and from the doctor. Well, I'm not really crazy, and I don't look it either. Maybe that's why I'm being left alone. Heh, maybe they'll just let me out if I walk out calmly.

"Might as well try."

...

...

...

It didn't work. The guards stopped the moment I stepped out of the camp. A hand grabbed me by the shoulder, before a rough voice asked me where I was going. Telling them I had to go home didn't work; they just looked me up and down once before telling me to go see the doctor.

Funny thing is I have a clean bill of health according to the doctor here. My eyes look down at the spot they glanced at, before telling me to go for a checkup. There was blood there, dried blood.

It wasn't mine. My trousers had been soaked from the blood in the Nirvana. Combined with the cuts and tears all over them, I guess I looked pretty banged up.

"I bet my bed's a complete mess..."

Yeah, there's probably a dusty red trail leading to my house and all over sheets. I just hope this stuff isn't infectious or something.

Then again, I've swallowed some of it already; too late to worry about is now.

"I swear those guys are the guys who dragged me here..."

The two at the gate, I vaguely recognized their faces. I thought they were the ones that took me here, but they didn't seem to recognize me.

Actually, that works for me. If they didn't recognize me, then it makes it easier for me to sneak out. I just need to look like I'm not hurt.

"Right, so where do I find some new trousers..."

Going to a clothing shop is out of the question, so is stealing them. Begging for a pair might work, but I'd rather not do that.

Oh, actually the last idea might work. The doctor said that they'd be keeping me here for a few days, and that clothing would be provided. If that's the case, all I had to do was ask for a new pair of trousers.

I walk back to the first tent I got taken too. The nurse who escorted me to the doctor was guiding another patient back.

"Excuse me!"

He stops and turned towards me.

"Yes?"

"I heard you guys are giving out spare clothes. You know where those are?"

A confused look briefly crosses his face before he points somewhere to the side.

"Ask around there. Someone should help you."

"Than-"

"LET GO OF ME! ! !"

Suddenly, the patient being escorted by the nurse starts struggling. A woman in her mid-twenties tries to rip her arm away from the nurse. Black hair whips back and forth as she shakes her head.

"LET GO! LET GO! ! !"

"Naeyama-san, please calm down."

"LET GOOOOO!"

Two soldiers run over with a second nurse. The first nurse had already forced the woman to the ground, face down. The second nurse quickly pulls out syringe and injects something into the woman's neck. She tries to shout again, but only manages to croak once before going limp.

"Please, step away from the tent."

One of the soldiers steps in between me and the nurses, hiding the woman from view.

I glance at his face once before walking away.

...

...

...

The place the nurse pointed me towards turned out to be a place where they were giving out donated clothing. I got a pair of green cargo pants from one of the volunteers. Using one of the bathroom stalls as a changing room, I head the click of stone against stone in my left pocket.

"So, that's where they were..."

I pull out the pair of Ever After stones. Come to think of it, I'd never actually used these before. Were they meant to end up here? I had them in my hand when I used them, and I don't remember putting them away.

The pair of stones glow a little as I stare at them, and I put them in the pocket of my new cargo pants.

That was close.

I don't know if these stones still work, but sticking them together would be a bad idea. Even if I don't say the key word, merely fitting them together the right way would cause them to glow, create that purple sphere, and swirling wind. Setting off a supernatural scene like that, so soon after all the other crazy stuff that's been going on, would be a bad idea.

Dumping my old pair of trousers in a bin, I walk towards the exit of the camp. The two guards don't even blink as I pass them by.

...

...

...

I spent the rest of the day looking for Shinozaki. Visiting the nearby hospitals and other refugee camps didn't yield anything. I didn't find or hear the names of my family either.

It's way past midnight. The night staff had pretty much kicked me out after I kept pressing them for information.

I couldn't help it.

It was the last place I could think of where an injured person might be taken. If she wasn't there, she was either in a different city, or nobody had found her.

"Goddammit..."

Of course, there's an even worse possibility. Someone had found her... and was keeping her.

Fujisawa city is a relatively safe place, but that doesn't mean it's populated with saints. Who knows; maybe she's already been picked up, shoved in a box, and taken overseas to be used as someone's plaything.

My fists clench, and I take in a breath.

Cool it.

There's no point imagining the worst.

Think. Where could she be?

I've only used the Ever After stones once and haphazardly at that. That sent me to a random classroom in Heavenly Host. The same didn't happen for Satoshi, Nakashima. They arrived in the same room. But... they did mention that Kuon-sensei ended up in a different place.

I stop walking and scratch my head.

Shit! There are too many things I don't know.

As I'm scratching my head, a sharp pain runs through it. My vision sparks.

"Guh!"

Ow! What the hell is this?!

Static fills my vision.

_"Kishinuma-kun"_

A voice rings in my head.

_"Shinozaki! What're you doing at this hour?"_

My voice answers back.

The static clears up a little. Bits and pieces of scenery reappear. It's the street in front of my apartment. Shinozaki is standing in front of me. This is the scene just before she asked me to go back to Heavenly Host...

_"Didn't you go home?"_

Static rises before she replies, her mouth is frozen in place as the electric snowstorm erases everything.

Pain.

My vision goes red with it.

I stumble before collapsing against a lamp post.

Slowly, my senses return. I hear myself panting; short, pained breaths. The red turns to black and my eyes open. A dull ache still persists, but it's bearable.

What was that?

The pain grows as I try to think about it. My head feels hot, sweat runs down my brow. Static begins to cover my vision again, and I give up there. They all disappear as I focus purely on breathing.

That scene.

I remember it.

Shinozaki came to meet me. I had a late shift at work, and ran into her on the way home. She'd been standing there, waiting for me, so long that she was shivering from the cold.

But why did I see that?

A dull ache builds up again as I think about it. Scratching my head gets rid of it a little.

Was that memory some sort of clue? From where? From who? Why?

The pain grows, and I have to give up. I feel tired. Sleepy.

*WHACK

Punching the lamp post wakes me up a bit. I can't afford to collapse now. Not until I find Shinozaki.

This... vision. It happened when I ran out of ideas for finding Shinozaki. Are the two related?

My head pulses, and the static starts up again.

It looks like thinking about the vision causes my head to hurt.

But, I have to think about it.

It might lead me to Shinozaki.

That's the one thing I've gradually gotten surer about.

What was it trying to tell me? What was it connected to?

Was it telling me she was at her home?

I ended up in my apartment when I woke up in this world. Could she have been taken to her bed when she came back as well?

It makes sense.

Ah crap, why didn't I think of that sooner?! I feel like a complete idiot running around now!

After scratching my head while berating myself, I let out a sigh of relief.

If that's true, then she should be safe. Still, I need to see if that's true. This is only a guess at the moment.

Now, here's the main problem.

I don't know where her house is...

I never asked for her address, and I've never been invited.

"Dammit..."

Should I start checking every nameplate for her name? I have a general idea where her place might be at**, but that's still going to take a while. Might have the cops called on me for suspicious behavior as well.

Sighing, I push off the lamp post I've been leaning on.

*Clink

"Hm?"

Something hard clinks in my left pocket.

Oh, right. The Ever After stones are still there. I hadn't thought about them until now, but they're supposed to be related to Shinozaki's family as well as the Nirvana. They were found in a home of one of her relatives, after all. Shinozaki... Makina? Was it? I can't remember.

Now that I think about it, I could have used these to find her as well.

The user of the stones seems to be able to hold onto them after they're transported to the Nirvana. Even though it's supposedly been sealed by Shinozaki, there was still that black place we ended up in after everything had finished. Using them again might allow me to figure out where she ended up in. By going back to that place and returning, I might be able to figure out where she might have been sent. Then again, after learning that a week had passed while we were in there, I don't think I'd want to do that. I don't want to end up like Urashima Tarō***.

My hand reaches into my pocket. With no one around, I'm less worried about them causing a scene.

The possibility she didn't make it back with me is still on the table. It could be the stones broke before I could use them. I hadn't checked them before I used them, so there could be a crack or something that I didn't see.

Pulling them out, I check them in the artificial light.

They look fine. No cracks, no nothing.

But they're a little different than before.

They look like they're glowing... even though they haven't been put together.

They were doing this when I first checked them as well. I thought it was because I put them too close together, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

Are they broken after all?

I hold one up to the light and squint at it.

It's just glowing, but I don't know if that's a good or bad sign. It doesn't look bad, but...

I turn it over, between my fingers, and lean against the lamp post again.

The glow dims slightly as I do so.

I switch to the other stone in my palm.

It also looks a little dimmer than before.

Was it a trick of the light?

I step away out of the circle of light, coming from the lamp post.

The blue glow shifts as I move. Playing around with them shows the glow increases when pointed in a certain direction. The direction of street I thought Shinozaki's house was on.

Hm...

Seems pretty cliché, to be honest, but this looks like the best lead I have, might as well follow it to the end.

Holding the stones in my right palm, I let the Ever After stones blue glow lead me.

...

...

...

I reach a gate before a two story house. The name plate next to it reads, "Shinozaki". It's early in the morning, just a little after sunrise.

The waist high gate swings open easily, as I push it.

Looks like she really was taken home. I guess the cliché worked. Well, it was about time for these stones to be useful. They've caused us a ton of trouble after all.

I toss them up in the air and catch them with my other hand.

Looks like all that running around I did was for nothing. Come to think of it, I've been doing nothing but looking for her for a while now.

"Finally, I've found you."

A grin starts to form on my face as I walk up to the door.

Yeah, I've found her.

It's over.

Heavenly Host, those ghosts, our friends. All of it. It's over.

There might be whatever effects sealing or swallowing the Nirvana to deal with, but we can deal with that here.

I ring the doorbell.

It echoes in the house. Nobody replies.

I press the button again.

The chime rings. Nothing comes back.

I ring the bell for the third time.

My grin fell off my face after the first ring. Instead there's a frown there.

"Excuse me!"

I knock on the door, but it's the same.

Nobody replies. I can't even hear footsteps on the other side.

"Excuse me! ! !"

I knock harder. Three times my hand pounds, but still, no response.

"Excuse m-"

Suddenly, the door opens banging into my arm in the process. The limb stings from the blow, and I stumble backwards a step.

"What is it?"

A man with black rimmed glasses stands in the door way. His hair is black and his eyes are blue, sort of like Shinozaki's.

"It's early in the morning, and we still have people sleeping inside."

He's fully dressed; a collared shirt, beige trousers, and belt. It doesn't look like he's slept in them. His face is soft, vaguely similar to Satoshi's****.

"Well? Hurry up."

But, there isn't any gentleness there. Not in his eyes or his face. The only thing similar are the colors and the shapes, the impression I get from him is completely different. He feels cold, indifferent, as if everything in the world pisses him off.

Is this Shinozaki's father?

"Ah, sorry."

I guess it was pretty early. Even I'd be pissed if someone woke me up at this hour.

"I was wondering if your daughter was home."

But I can't back down, at least not until I see her.

To be honest, I was half expecting Shinozaki to open the door for me. Well, I guess he's a Shinozaki, so technically I got what I wanted.

The man in front of me frowns. A deep furrow appears in his brow.

"Are you an acquaintance of Hinoe's?"

"Hinoe?"

Who's that? I've heard of that name before… Oh yeah, Shinozaki's sister was it? I think she mentioned her once during break.

"No, I'm not. I came to meet your other daughter, Shinozaki Ayumi."

He frowns at me again.

"I don't have a daughter by that name."

…

Huh?

"I believe you have the wrong address."

The world flickers. Colour fades and everything goes out of focus.

Is she gone?

Did I not make it?

I feel myself take a step back.

That can't be.

"If that's all, then I bid you good day."

A creak and the door begins to shut, casting the man in shadow.

"Please! Wait!" My hands grab onto the door.

"Wait!" I yank it. It barely budges. The man is trying to force the door shut.

"She's in there, isn't she?!" She's gotta be. If she isn't… I…

Static.

_A finger._

_Despair. Blackness. Regret. A repeat of negative emotions._

I yank harder.

I need the door to open. I can't let it shut.

She has to be on the other side. She has to be.

"Nnngh!"

The door flies open, banging against wall.

A startled expression crosses the man's face… Then a fist rushes up to meet me.

I duck under the blow and tackle him. My shoulder slams into his stomach, and we both land in the hallway.

I hear him cough as I get up.

He'll be down for a bit. Being slammed against the ground is painful. It's not the same as landing on a mat in a gym or dojo. Knocking the wind out of him didn't help with that either.

But I don't have much time. If he's lied about Shinozaki, he definitely doesn't want me to meet her. Hell, maybe swallowing the Nirvana did something to his memories. If that's the case, there's no telling what he'll do to her.

I need to get her out.

I need to protect her.

But where is she?

There are four doors along this corridor, two on each side. A flight of stairs is visible at the end.

Which one is her room?

"Ah! Dammit!"

I run to the first door to my right. If I don't know which one to look in, then I'll just check them all.

The man's still coughing on the floor, but he won't be there forever.

My hand wraps around the doorknob and twists. It swings open easily.

…

She was there.

Shinozaki was there.

"Shino-"

But…

She wasn't alright.

Her eyes were open. There were no visible injuries on her face, neck, or arms. Even her hair was back in its usual style; two un-braided pigtails tied with red hair bands.

But, there was nothing in her eyes. She sat in a wheel chair, completely still.

And on her lap, there was something that wasn't supposed to be there.

The Book of Shadows

"Shi… no-"

I take a step towards her.

*WHACK

My legs loose strength. I can't stand up any longer. The world sways as my knees buckle. I barely feel the sting from them hitting the ground.

"Shi-"

*WHACK

Everything goes black.*****

* * *

**A/N: **1755 5151 Previous word count Current word count

The re-write of this chapter took a lot longer than I imagined. For the older readers, Ayato's dialogue and mannerisms seem to have changed quite a lot, haven't they? At first I was going for a more shocking entrance for him that would make the gap between his later appearances more startling. However, this was when Ayato appeared more frequently. As those sections were moved to a later arc, I decided to change his opening scene a little so readers could get a feel for him a lot earlier than before.

Also, his character did change a little from when I first started writing.

His main drives and focus never changed, but I removed some things from him (figuratively and literally) that made the first version of this scene a little nonsensical in that light. Hence, the calmer Ayato you see here. Hope you enjoyed!

**weird blots on pieces of paper*:**

This is a reference to the Rorschach test. It's probably (at least in my mind) one of the most iconic psychological tests in the media. Yoshiki is remarking about how he's not being shown to a psychologist. Thus, they don't think he is crazy.

The Rorschach test is also one of the most misunderstood tests. It doesn't actually care what you see in the ink blots, but how you react to it and what made you see what you saw.

e.g. You saw a cow's face because two pointy bits on the top looked like horns. Here, you seeing a cow is meaningless, but the fact that you focused on the two pointy bits on the top shows you focused on a point of the image that most people did or didn't focus on. In other words, you can statistically see if the way your brain is processing information is in sync with the rest of the populace. It's not actually as great as I've made it sound (since that still doesn't tell you much), but it's a little more scientific that seeing cows, airplanes, etc. in blots of ink. Time taken to come up with an answer is also a factor. (I guess it makes it one of the sneakier psychological tests, as the question being asked ("What do you see in this picture?") has almost nothing to do with what the psychologist is taking from you.)

**I have a general idea where her place might be at**:**

Ayumi comes to visit Yoshiki during Blood Drive, so he's seen from which street she came from. This gives him a general idea of where she might live, but I don't remember him ever visiting her home.

**I don't want to end up like Urashima Tarō***:**

Urashima Tarō is a fairy tale figure in Japan who ends up time traveling. (N.B. the version here is only one version. Some other versions may differ in detail/content.) He saved a turtle from being bullied by children and was taken to the Palace of the Dragon God under the sea. After spending an enjoyable three days there, he decides to head back home as he is worried about his old mother. The hostess feels sad that he has to leave, and gives him a box called a Tamatebako(Lit. Trans.: Tamate Box). She tells him it will protect him from harm, but he should never open it. Upon returning to the surface, he finds his house and mother are gone. He looks for answers, and finds that everything he used to know has changed or disappeared. Feeling confused and helpless, he opens the box looking for answers and a white mist comes out. After it is gone, he finds him an old man with a white beard. It turns out that time in the Palace of the Dragon God runs slower than that of the surface. 300 years had passed in the three days he had spent there. The box had contained all the years he had spent under the sea.

Yoshiki is remarking how it would suck if a brief visit back into the black space that was left after the Nirvana was sealed ended up taking days or weeks. Time runs differently in the closed spaces, especially the Nirvana. I don't remember if I noted this, but Ayumi spent a long time alone eating the Nirvana. The brief moment Yoshiki was separated from her was the equivalent of months of consuming the Nirvana.

**His face is soft, vaguely similar to Satoshi's******

Originally, Ayato had sharp features, but I decided to revoke that after looking at both Hinoe's and Ayumi's faces. I was resistant to using Satoshi as a simile, (I don't want to make Ayumi have a father complex) but imaging Ayato as a dark version of Satoshi was pretty interesting. Honestly, his physical features don't have much impact on the plot. Ayumi didn't fall for Satoshi's looks either.

On a side note, Ayato is in his late 50s at the moment. He was born in the same generation as Sachiko, so he's pretty old. (His name is on the same sheet of paper (The Shinozaki Family Tree) as Sachiko's. The names of the dead were crossed out. Therefore, the fact both of their names were on the same sheet means Ayato was alive when Sachiko was as well.)

Putting in too many character design details here would be spoiler material, but I guess it's safe to say he's had a hard and painful life.


	10. Ex-Chapter 1 - Letter & Friends

In a room, a girl with short hair sits before a desk. It is a wooden desk. Two drawers sit upon a shelf on it, and a potted plat sits on top of them. Beside it, a single window with orange curtain welcomes the morning sun, allowing it to pour over a single bed against the wall; cushions and a bear plushy still half buried in blankets.

The scritch scratch of a pencil against paper is the only sound in the room; the sound of someone writing. A single letter is taking shape on flowery stationary.

Faint smile and sad eyes, but no tears are shed. This isn't the time for it yet.

Standing up, she seals the letter into a cute envelope; packaging her emotions into it.

The letter she wrote, a message of goodbye, read thus:

Dear Seiko,

How are you doing? Are you alright?

I guess those might be silly questions, but I still have to ask them. Even if it's only for you to laugh at me and ask me if I'm still half asleep.

I'm better than before, I guess. My left eye is healing and I don't have to wear an eye patch anymore. The doctor said that the cut is mostly closed up, and that I'll be able to see with it normally, soon.

Oh, maybe you don't know what happened to my eye? Sorry, I never got to see you, so I don't know whether you knew what was going on.

You'll probably call me stupid, but my left eye got cursed while I was looking at a photo of you on my phone. It wasn't because of your "voluptuous body", so don't get any ideas, alright?

It was because I couldn't move on. I didn't want to forget you.

I'm sorry.

Even though you tried to tell me so many times, I was never able to listen to you in the end.

Because of that I hurt my mother greatly.

I'm sorry.

I guess I'm a worse family member than you, even though I said those things back then. I'm sorry.

Ugh, look at me apologizing all over the place. I guess I haven't really gotten any better. But, I'll try from now on, so can you forgive me for now?

Mom is getting better. We had a long talk after getting back from Heavenly Host. I didn't see you when I was there. I probably disappointed you a lot. I couldn't let go. I couldn't accept it. Those few months after we got back, I wanted to see you. I wanted to see you so much, but I couldn't. Your face had disappeared. I couldn't see you anywhere.

I don't know what I wanted to say to you. I just wanted to see you, even though you told me to leave you behind.

Do you remember that sleep over we had, before the cultural festival? Remember how it was the first time either of us had invited anyone to our house? It was fun. When we slept side by side, it was warm.

Seiko, do you remember how you said you were able to hear my voice, even if you were asleep? I wonder if you could hear me, before we finished it all.

Sorry, I've just been writing about myself this entire time. That's really selfish of me, right? Your brothers are doing fine. Yuu's stepped up to being the mommy of the other two. I drop by every day after school. Yesterday, your father asked me if I could look after them until he got back. He seems to have managed to gain a little reprieve from work. Something about a promotion or something. Apparently one of his superiors was hurt sometime after we got back. I don't know the details. He's trying to come back home more often, but he doesn't know how to cook very well. I'm helping out as much as I can. You'll be surprised though. Yuu knows quite a lot about the kitchen. I wonder if he was watching you secretly while you were cooking.

Kisaragi Academy is still not open, they're still people using it as a shelter but most of them have gone home or have been moved to hospitals. They say we might be able to go back in a month or so. At the moment we're using a different school until ours frees up. It's quite a long way away but since there aren't many cars at the moment my eye doesn't stop me from going.

Satoshi is with me every day. He walks me to and from home with Yuka-chan. We go to school together, and next year Yuka-chan will be in high school with us. She still shows no signs of dropping her way of talking though. Really, is the entire Mochida family built from cuteness or something? Sometimes, he comes with me to visit your siblings. They like him a lot, but he's too nice, so they end up taking advantage of him. Last time, while he was playing with them, he got tied up while re-enacting Gulliver's travels which they had read at school. Yuu came in and scolded them with Yuka-chan. He's very nice and seems to be quite popular at school. You probably knew that already, but he's getting more and more dependable every day. He kind of reminds me of Satoshi a little bit.

Satoshi's worried about me quite a lot. He asked for his seat to be moved next to me in class so he can help me stand up and so he can guide me around the school. It's surprisingly hard to get around with only one eye. I'm frequently bumping into things. It's not that bad but he keeps on insisting, and I can't really stop him. If he wasn't so cute I would call it annoying, but sometimes, the look he gives me. It's strong, and I sort of give in.

We still haven't kissed or anything. Even though he keeps on getting teased about it, Satoshi doesn't say anything. I guess, you're still the only one I've ever kissed. I bet you'd be rubbing it into Satoshi's face if you could wouldn't you?

Seiko, your funeral's been decided. It's 2 weeks from now, and that's why I'm writing this letter.

I wish I could see you again, but I don't really have the right to ask for that. Even though you forgive me, I can't really forgive myself, no matter what. I'm sorry, I know now that's not what you wanted. But don't worry, I won't do anything stupid. So it's alright. Take it easy. I hope we see each other someday, and if we do. Can we have a sleep over again?

I love you.

To my dearest friend.

Nakashima, Naomi

* * *

The girl finishes writing, and puts down her pen. Taking out a cellphone, she flicks it open and opens up a single picture; a picture of 5 students and their teacher.

A small smile crosses her face as she looks at the photo.

"Someday, let's play together again... Seiko." She continues smiling at the photo, before frowning slightly. "But, I wonder who took this picture again? It's so off center."

There was an empty space on the left hand side of the photo, a space for another row of people there.

"Really, Yui-sensei is almost out of the picture." Talking to herself, the girl smiles hopelessly, before closing the phone and folding the letter into an envelope.

"Naomi~!" A woman's voice comes from downstairs. "Satoshi-kun is here to pick you up again."

"Coming, mom!" Calling back, Naomi Nakashima places the letter in her desk before running downstairs.

The relationship between mother and daughter has mostly gone back to normal. At first it was awkward. Both had hurt the other. Both felt guilty for their actions. But, the daughter reached out towards the mother. She asked for forgiveness, and asked to forgive; the strength to do so given by the memory of a good friend.

Now, they work to rebuild their lives. Natsumi Nakashima found a new job at the company Seiko's father works at. She had lost her previous one due to taking too many days off to care for her daughter's grief.

Naomi opens the door to their house, and a boy and a girl stand there.

"Morning, Satoshi, Yuka-chan!"

"Morning, Naomi." "Morning, Naomi-onéchan!"

The three greet each other in front of the house.

"Have a safe trip!" Natsumi says from the doorway.

"Got it Mom. I'll be going!"

Smiling, they start their walk to school, under the blue skies and warm sun.

Suddenly, a police car goes past them. It's siren's shattering the morning peace for a moment before fading away as it disappears behind a corner.

"I wonder what that's about?" Satoshi says.

"Oh, they say there was a break in and entry at a house not far from here." A woman says, one of the house wives living in the neighborhood. "Something about some hooligan in a red shirt breaking into a house in the neighborhood. Really, just when things are getting back to normal." She sighs, before walking away.

Satoshi continues looking back at the corner the police care disappeared behind.

"Hey... Naomi, does anyone we know live in that direction?"

"Huh? Ummm, I don't think so, at least not that I can remember."

"Oh, alright..." A puzzled expression remains on his face, then he looks at his watch. "huh? Crap! We're going to be late, Naomi, I'll carry you on my back!"

"HUH! What are you saying, I'm fine already, plus there's no real traffic going around at the moment, so it's okay." Sputtering and blushing, Naomi waves her hands in front of her.

"Well, then, at least, let me hold your hand so I can guide you." Satoshi grumbles.

"Oh, um, I guess that's fine." Gingerly, her hand reaches for his and squeezes it lightly. Red cheeks turn crimson, and the blush extends to her ears. The same color begins to darken Satoshi's cheeks as well.

"Heeeey, if you two don't hurry, I'll leave you behi~nd" A sing song voice wakes the two of them.

"Ah, Yuka, hold up." "! Yuka-chan, just a moment!" The two older students jog down the road, hand in hand.

"Eh, he he~, Morning Yuka-chi~, Oh~ what's this, is big bro cheating on you Yuka-chi~."

"Oh, Satsuki-chan, good morning!"

A fourth student appears, Yuka's classmate; Satsuki Mizuhara. She skips up to them, a bag of potato chips in her hand, another one peeking out of her school bag.

"Really, big bro you're too much of a hound dog. If you don't treat Yuka-chi right, I'll eat you!"

"Wh-Wh-Wha-What are you saying all of sudden, really now it's still early in the morning, let's just get to school shall we. We're already late enough as it is."

Grumbling Satoshi starts walking towards our temporary school, not once did he let go of Naomi's hand.

"Really, Satoshi, you worry wart." Sighing Naomi takes a step forward, pulling Satoshi. "We might be able to sneak in before they take the roll call if we run, let's go!"

"! O-oi, hold on don't suddenly start running like that, w-wait Naomi! You're too fast!"

As they run to school, Naomi looks up into the sky.

'Seiko, I might miss you,' She says in her heart. 'and I'll never forget you. But, I won't waste this life you gave me.'

'I won't hurt myself to try to atone, nor will I let others be hurt by my pain. I'll live this life for you Seiko.'

'Because you wanted me to be happy.'

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I hate the English language, I wanted to say Mom and I's which in Japanese would go Atashi to Ka-san which is Me and my mother, but you can't do it like that so I had to re-word the entire sentence, ugh.

I personally felt that this chapter went along pretty well, it was a good break from always doing Yoshiki and Ayumi all the time, also gave me the opportunity to try and put a more happier tone in the fic as well. Maybe should have listed it as an interlude. Oh well.

Edited: 2015/10/12


	11. This World - Chapter 1 - Puzzle

**Police Car – Real World Yoshiki**

I've never taken a ride in a police car.

I may not be the most upstanding citizen, and it used to be a lot worse、but I've never did anything serious enough to get arrested.

After I saw Shinozaki, the man, I guess it was her father, knocked me out. When I came to, a woman, most likely her mother, was talking to a couple of police officers. They cuffed me, grabbed my arms, and shoved me in the backseat.

I stare down at the metal holding my hands together.

Shinozaki… Shinozaki didn't even blink. She just had that same blank look she had back in the Nirvana.

My teeth clench together.

What happened? We got back. We should have been fine. Did I do something wrong?

"Hey, cool it. We don't want you making a fuss back there." The voice of the policeman in the passenger's seat brings me out of my thoughts.

Yeah. I'm already in a lot of shit already. No point in making this worse.

Sighing, I lean back and review everything else I know.

Shinozaki had the Book of Shadows with her. How it got back, I have no idea. I remember kicking it away, but it's the thing that caused all this. Escaping the Nirvana might not be that hard for it.

Was it the reason for her being like that?

I don't know. It called her master, and healed her, but I don't trust it.

Whatever the reason, the situation I'm in is pretty bad. Since I got caught by the cops, I'll probably have to meet my parents again. I don't want to deal with that right now. It'll just turn into another fight between me and dad.

To be honest, breaking in like that was probably a bit too much. I also ended up tackling Shinozaki's father to the ground to. That's probably gonna make it a lot harder to get near her.

Shinozaki's face flashes up in my mind again. That blank stare. Those empty eyes.

Christ, she was always running off on her own, and getting into trouble. Every time, I was worried sick that I wouldn't make it, and that worry finally became real. I was too late.

I look out the window; a few ruined buildings and emergency workers whip past. Not many people are out this early.

I failed. Gradually, that was the only thought that I could think of. I failed, and Shinozaki got hurt. A burning sensation begins in my chest. If only I had been a little faster, a little stronger, a little smarter…

Regret and loathing begin swirling in my mind. The world in front of me greys out and blurs.

Shinozaki… I… Dammit!

"Hey." The policeman calls back again. I blink my eyes, restoring my vision. "Why did you do it?"

"Huh?"

"Breaking and entering like that. Why'd you do it?"

"What's it matter to you?"

"We're not taking a statement, so relax. Just want to know why you did it."

Why did I break in like that? I don't know. Everything around that time is a little blurry now. I just had to see her, that's all.

"I just had to see someone." I mutter.

"A girlfriend or something?"

"… No, just a classmate."

"Well, that wasn't the way to do it."

"What's this? A lecture?"

"It's common sense." The policeman sighs. "If you want to see a classmate, just wait for them at school."

"You sure you should be giving me advice like that? What happens if I'm a stalker or something?"

"A stalker doesn't look as miserable as you do."

"…"

"I've seen a lot of young people in the back seat, but most either look scared shitless, or don't even look the least bit sorry. Your face has nothing but regret on it."

"…"

"If you regret something that much, then find a way to fix it. That's why I'm telling you to go about it the right way this time. Got it?"

The right way… What is the right way? Shinozaki ended up like that, and I probably can't see her again. Just what can I do?

The car falls silent as the scenery continues passing by. People are beginning to fill the street as the morning rush begins.

What can I do? I don't know. I don't know anything. Why Shinozaki ended up like that. Whether she can get better. I don't know.

I try to scratch my head, but the clink of metal reminds me of the cuffs.

If there's one thing for sure, I won't be able to do anything right now. All I can do is wait for them to let me go.

…

…

…

We reached the police station without incident. After asking for my name and address, they just locked me up in a cell while they got into contact with my parents. The cell itself wasn't too bad. A little cramped, but it had a cot and toilet built in. The door was made of bars, giving little privacy. Well, since I was the only one in here, it isn't a problem.

I scratch my head as I lie on the cot. They'd taken the cuffs off once we got here.

What in the world can I do?

That thought kept going on over and over in my head.

Right now, I can't do anything. Not just because I'm in a cell, but out there as well. I'm just a high school punk with bleached hair. There are too many things I don't know, and too many things I can't deal with.

So, I've got to change that.

First of all, I need to figure out what's going on at the moment. Besides Shinozaki's condition, I also need to know more about what's going on with the more supernatural side of the world. This whole thing started because of our ignorance. The Sachiko Ever After charm, and the mess with the Nirvana could have been avoided if we knew what we were dealing with. In the end, because we didn't know anything, we were manipulated and tricked over and over again; especially by Misuto.

The second thing I need is power. In Heavenly Host, all we could do was run away, but that's not enough. With Shinozaki like that, there might be a time where running away ain't an option. It shouldn't be impossible. That girl with the scythe… Magari was it? She dealt with that monster in the pool with a single swing. I don't know if she's just monstrously strong, or using some tool to increase her strength, but I need something like that. She looks human, so I should be able to at least mimic how she got her power. Well, that'll still take a while, so I guess I should get some talismans or something as a substitute for now.

So, now that I know what I need, how do I get them?

To be honest, asking Magari sounds like the easiest way. She's a higher up in a cult. You don't get that more immersed in the spiritual world than that. Plus, she's the one of the few people I know who can actually fight monsters.

However, that's not an option. I have no idea where she is, and I don't think she's the charitable sort. On top of that, she's one of the people who wanted the Book of Shadows. She might ask for it in exchange for any help I ask for. I'd love to get rid of that thing, but handing it to her is definitely a bad idea.

The other person who could teach me about these things is Niwa Aiko. She called herself a spiritual information broker, so she should at least know something about the spiritual world. But, it was her information, or lack of it, that caused this mess…

Well, it's better than nothing.

I don't know if she can teach me how to fight, but I can definitely learn more about what's going on from her.

Right. Guess that's my plan of action decided then. First thing I need to do when I get out of here is… Oh, wait.

I slap my hand against my forehead.

I'd completely forgotten about Satoshi and the rest.

It's been a week since we went into Heavenly Host. It might have been an instant for me, but it's been a week for them. They probably think Shinozaki and I died in Heavenly Host.

I should talk to them first. They might know what's going on. Hell, they could have met Shinozaki already. Yeah. Meeting up with Satoshi and the rest should probably my first goal.

Nodding to myself, I play with my hair as I wait. It's been a while, but nobody's come to check up on me. Heh, maybe my dad's giving them a hard time, saying I'm not his son or something. Well, I have to say that it's not totally undeserved this time. A national disaster happens, I disappear for a week, and the first thing he hears about me is a call from the police. Yup, he's probably pissed alright.

I yawn. Seriously, nothing to do here at all. Just lying here being bored.

Well, I could probably organize a few other things in my head while I'm here. There were actually a couple other strange things at Shinozaki's house besides her condition.

First of all, her father's reaction. He denied that Shinozaki existed. Even if she was paralyzed, why would you say you didn't have a daughter? On top of that, the way he tried to shut me out… Could Shinozaki already have been attacked? She still has the Book of Shadows. That thing's a magnet for trouble. That's part of the reason I tried to get rid of it in the first place.

And that brings me onto the second odd thing.

The Book of Shadows.

I swear I left it behind, but somehow it's here in this world. Whether it got back on its own, or it jumped into the sphere generated by the Ever After stones with us at the last moment, I don't know. But, its presence here complicates everything. Because of that book, people will start looking for Shinozaki. That's why I left it behind. If there's no book, there's no reason to attack us.

I scratch my head again, irritated.

The situation is looking worse every minute. Shinozaki is comatose. On top of that, she could have been attacked already. I can't rely on Satoshi and the rest. Their chances of standing against someone like Magari, or anyone cult related are about as good as mine. Niwa, my best option for allies, didn't seem to be able to do much either against them, but she at least knows about them.

Kuon-sensei… was probably my best option, but she's no longer here.

And Magari? I'm not sure if she's an ally or an enemy. She helped us out, but mostly so she could get her hands on the Book of Shadows. The only reason she let Shinozaki keep it at the end was so she could stop the Nirvana. Then again, she seemed to have some sort of personal code of honor. Could I rely on that?

I sigh. My head's just going in circles at this point. Nothing left but to try stuff out and see what works.

My eyes droop, and conscious darkens. Now that I think about it, I haven't slept for an entire day. I've been running on adrenaline and worry for the past couple of hours.

I'm still worried sick about Shinozaki, but there's nothing I can do at the moment. At least she has her parents. Hopefully that'll keep her safe.

Then again, there's not much I can do at the moment; inside or outside this cell.

First, I have to prepare… then… I'll…

I'll get her back. This world has magic, ghosts, and monster in it. I bet there's room for a comatose cure somewhere.

…

…

…

*Click… clack… click… clack…

The sound of sharp heels against a hard floor wake me up. I sit up on the cot, and shake my head.

How long has it been? I feel like I've slept ages.

There's no one outside the door, just the sound of someone's slowly walking down the hallway in high heels.

I yawn and stretch. I thought the police officers would wake me when they got my parents on the phone, but looks like they're still trying to get to them, or they forgot about me. Of course, the worst case scenario is that they can't reach them because my parents are dead.

The thought pops into my head, before slamming me in the gut.

I had checked the casualty list, but that doesn't mean it's going to be right all the time. My parents didn't have the best relations with their own parents. If they all died, there would be nobody left to report them in the first place.

Sucking in a deep breath, I close my eyes and hold it in.

Calm down. True, I could be an orphan at the moment, but panicking about it won't help anything. It could be that they were just taking a while to get in contact with them. Maybe they were in a refugee camp where the telephone was bust. Maybe they're on their way now to pick me up, and the police just forgot to tell me about it.

The click clack continues as I make more reasons for being left like this.

Strange… There's only one pair of footsteps, and I don't think police officers are allowed to wear high heels. Could it be mom, or maybe Miki? No, there'd be someone with them if it was them.

So, who was that?

The question was just a distraction; something to stop my brain from thinking about anymore worst case scenarios.

Heels continue ringing against the floor, growing louder and louder. A slow regular step, counting off the seconds until they pass by.

However, the owner of the heels stops right in front of my cell.

I jump off the cot as I see them.

"Last time we met, I said I'd kill you after I killed Mist, didn't I?" Blond twin tails wave, as the person tilts her head. "You really didn't think you could just grab my breasts and get away with it, did you?" Piercing blue eyes lazily look me up and down over a condescending smirk. She holds her massive scythe lightly in the right hand, while her left rests on her hip.

"… shit…"

It's Magari.


	12. This World - Chapter 2 - Duck

**Jail Cell - Real World Yoshiki**

Cold eyes inspect me through the bars of the jail cell.

Midzuki Magari. Speak of the devil… I saw her when I went to Saenoki Naho's school to find Niwa. Shinozaki had already left for Heavenly Host with Misuto, and the only other person I knew who had a pair of Ever After stones was Niwa Aiko.

I saw a teacher talking to her about the missing Saenoki and someone called Ooue. There, I saw her with the Ever After stones Niwa was supposed to have. After threatening to kill me, and punching me in the stomach, I followed her around for a while, looking for a chance to steal the stones. Failing that, I'd hitch a ride when she tried to use them.

In the end, I ended up using the hitch a ride option, and travelled to Heavenly Host with her.

"Trapped like a rat in a cage." She smirks. "You almost make this too easy for me."

I gulp. Her mouth is smiling, but her eyes aren't.

When I hitched a ride to Heavenly Host, I just grabbed onto whatever I could hold on to. According to her, one of the things I grabbed were her breasts. Because of that, she promised to kill me after she was finished with Misuto.

"What shall I do, I wonder?" The scythe clinks as she rests it on her shoulder. "Have any preferences?"

My hands clench into fists.

"Wasn't that all water under the bridge?" My voice shakes a little. Chills crawl up my arms and back, as if the icy fire in her eyes has spread to my body.

"It's TPO. Killing you back then would have ruined the moment." She snorts. "But now, we don't have an arcane dimension of death and destruction closing in on us, nor a girl who's been accepted by the Book of Shadows to sadden." Her heel clacks as she steps closer to the bars. "It's been a rough week for me." A euphoric smile plays across her face. "I want to take this slow."

My body shudders. Fear. Instinct makes me step away from her. I don't know the details, but her intentions are obvious. She's going to kill me. Like a cat toying with a mouse, she's going to bat me around before tearing me apart.

I grit my teeth. No, calm down. She's in a public place. This is just a bluff. We're in a police station. If she makes too much noise, someone's going to notice. Anyways, I haven't seen her actually kill anyone. The worst I've ever seen her do is knock out a couple of punks, then strangle some random girl.

Calm down. Panicking won't get me out of this.

"What are you doing here?" I meet her gaze. "You going after the Book of Shadows again?"

"What if I am? There's nothing a normal like you can do, especially after getting locked up like this." She gestures at the cell door. "Anyways, shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?"

Her smile sends another shiver down my back. Calm down. She can't do anything here.

"You seriously going to try something here?" She pauses. Good. "We're in a police station. Sure, I'm stuck behind bars, but you can't get to me either." She stares at me, silently. "If you're going to do anything, you're gonna have to deal with that door fi-"

White, red, black. A tricolored blur races toward me. I dive to the side, and a metal clang rings behind me. Magari's scythe extends over my head, its blade buried in the cot at the back of the cell.

"What was that about the door?" She raises an eyebrow. "You're not taking me seriously, are you?" Her eyes are narrowed, her tone bored. "You're not taking the Maltuva seriously, are you?"

Yeah… figures. She got a scythe like that through a police station. She's got nothing to fear from the officers in this building.

"Anyways, since you're here, that means that girl made it back too, right?" She tilts her head. "Did she have it? The Book of Shadows."

"What's it to you?" Dusting myself off, I stand up again. "You've been calling her, 'that girl this' or 'that girl that'. Do you even remember her name?"

She hasn't said Shinozaki's name. I don't know whether she's just dancing around the subject, or she can't remember it. However, whichever it is, I can't let her get to Shinozaki. The Book of Shadows said something about her existence being erased. The memories of those who died in Heavenly Host couldn't be recollected by most people. Could Shinozaki have been erased from Magari's memories as well?

"Shinozaki Ayumi." Her reply was instantaneous. "What's wrong?" She snickers at my expression. "Did you seriously think I'd forget? I'm a Master of the 2nd degree. Tampering with my memories isn't so easy."

I can feel my blood grow cold. She knows Shinozaki's name. She still has her memories. She knows where Shinozaki lives.

Magari snickers again at my face, before looking to the side.

"Well, in the end, it doesn't matter if she has it or not." She says to herself. "A book held by someone who's virtually non-existent is hard to find. However…" Her eyes flick back to me. "It would be an interesting ingredient to work with. I suppose, as long as death isn't involved, the Book of Shadows won't make too much of a fuss. Perhaps I should recover them both, just in case."

Ingredient? It?

"Hey, who the hell are you talking about?" I feel myself stumbling forwards. The pronoun she's using doesn't make sense.

"Don't worry." She comes closer to the bars. "Your Ayumi will be in safe hands. At least, more than she could ever be in yours." A pink tongue licks pink lips. "I'll make good use of her."

"YOU-!"

I grab at her. The chill of fear is gone. Burning rage takes its place.

_*CLANG_

_The sound of something metal on metal rings throughout the cell. My hands slip of her shoulders. The heat I felt swiftly leaves my bodywith my strength. I can't breathe. It's as if my lungs are paralyzed. Deoxygenated blood quickly fills my veins, dulling my vision and numbing the few muscles I could still control._

_Slowly, my head droops. A red puddle spreads across the floor. I hear a grunt, followed by a metallic screech. At the same time, the world turns sideways. The floor rushes up to me. Blood splashes as I land, spattering the walls with crimson drops._

_A blood stained scythe, poking in between the bars of the cell, reflects my face. Shock, that's all that's there. An almost stupidly surprised look is on my face._

_Dammit, I can't even muster the strength to change it._

_The scythe retreats between the bars, and the clack of Magari's heels fade down the hallway._

_Cold… everything is cold… Colors turn grey. Sounds blur together. … Shinoza-_

I duck immediately. Even as my head bangs against the bars, something whooshes above me.

*CLANG

The same sound as before, but a different sound quickly follows.

*CLANG CLING CLANG

A series of metal clashes. The door shakes violently with each one.

"Wha-?"

I don't understand. I don't understand. I don't understand.

But, I don't have time for that.

I look up. Magari's scythe shakes above me. The door buckles and twist with every motion. In an instant, she had ripped the scythe out of the cot, turned it 90°, and dragged it back to her like a guillotine.

The door groans again as it bends. Her weapon is literally buried in the door; the blade almost halfway through the metal. Another violent yank sends concrete dust into the air. Magari is pulling the door off its hinges.

Monstrous. I knew she was strong, but this is insane. Cement and metal grind against each other as she yanks again. The lock lets out a scream as its insides pop out of its casing. The entire thing is barely holding together; the few screws still embedded in the wall slip again, releasing powdered cement into the air as the twisted edges of the door gouge deeper into the doorframe.

I can't stay here. The moment she steps into this cell is the moment I die. I can't fight something like that. Escape. That's my only option.

The door gives another few inches. Stone and metal grate against each other painfully.

I need to get away from Magari. I need to get out of this police station, and get to a place with as many people as possible. Hopefully, she won't be able to kill me in public. If that doesn't work… No, don't think about it.

I'll dash out the moment the door opens. After that, I need to run to the end of the hallway. There's only a single door separating the cells from the main building of the police station. From there, it's only a short run to the entrance.

The door gives again. The last screw shakes and slips. I grit my teeth, and tense my legs.

*GRRRRRRKKK… BANG!

I dash out as Magari tears off the door. Fragments of cement hit me as I duck past her. Like a sprinter, I launch myself down the hallway. A series of bangs begin behind me. Instinct makes me sneak a look. She's beating her weapon against the hallway, trying to free it from the mangled door. Every swing leaves gashes and craters against the floor and walls.

Turning back, I …

_hear a whistling noise is followed by a dull thunk. My body jerks forward suddenly, before collapsing on the ground. Pain explodes moments afterwards. I can't feel my legs. My arms aren't responding. I choke, and blood sprays out with my cough. Can't breathe… Ca-_

I dive to the ground. A shadow whistles overhead.

*WHAM!

The mangled remains of the door embeds itself in the wall in front of me. It doesn't even look like a door anymore, just a tangled mess of metal bars in some sort of frame.

A heel clacks behind me.

Fear forces strength through my limbs. I scramble to my feet and sprint the rest of the way down the hallway. Slamming my body into the door forces it open. There's a guard at a desk in front of me, but he doesn't even blink at the bang of the door against the wall.

"Shit!" Swearing, I keep running. Are these guys all Magari's, or did she's put some sort of spell on them?

I pass a few other officers as I sprint through the station. Not a single one bats an eye as I pass.

Finally, I burst out of the police station. It's night. There aren't many people around.

Grimacing, I turn and run towards the city center. Hopefully the night life there will protect me.

…

…

…

"Huff, Haa, dammit…" Out of breath, I collapse against the wall of an office building. I made it into the city center. There are still a few people out, either coming from or going to late shift at work. A dark alley filled with trash cans lies behind me.

Sweat streams down my brow and back as I pant. The cold cement saps the excess heat from my body as I recover my breath. I've lost Magari, but I have no idea for how long. Worst case scenario, she could be waiting for me at my apartment. I might want to stay the night at an internet café or somewhere with other people nearby. After that, what do I do?

I scratch my head and look up at the sky.

Magari's coming to kill me. From what I saw at the police station, there's not much I can do besides run.

Just how did she find me in the first place? Did she have a mole in the police, or was it by chance? No, the way she talked sounded as if she was expecting me. That means someone must have told her I was there. In other words, she must have had a mole. But, if that's true, then she only found out about me because I got caught by the police…

Could that mean that, as long as I don't get caught again, she doesn't know where I am? No, that's not right either. It wasn't that she didn't know where I was. She didn't expect that I existed. Christ, she even asked me if the fact that I managed to return meant Shinozaki was back as well. She didn't know that we'd made it back. But, if that's true…

I grimace, and pound the wall.

Dammit! She knows that Shinozaki is back as well. She even said she might go and kidnap her. Shit. Maybe losing her wasn't such a good idea after all. For all I know, she could be at Shinozaki's house right now.

"SHIT!" I kick a trash can next to me.

If Magari gets to Shinozaki, it's all over. Shinozaki can't run, she can't hide. She can't do anything to stop her. Even if she's the master of the Book of Shadows or whatever, there's nothing she can do to protect herself from Magari in that state.

My mind races furiously. If it's come to this, I need to get back to Shinozaki ASAP. I might not be able to fight Magari, but I can sure as hell carry Shinozaki on my back and run. I might have to do a break and entry in order to do that, but now's not the time to-

Something touches my shoulder. Instinctively, I turn in the direction it's from. A hand peeks out of the dark alley. Black ribbons crisscross white skin, holding two halves of a sleeve together around it. A sky blue ribbon is wrapped around the wrist. Slender fingers rest gently on my shoulder. Then they curl.

"GNNGH?!" They dig into my shoulder like teeth. I feel flesh being rearranged under skin, and the sound of bones creaking.

"Found you." A sing song voice echoes from the blackness, then I'm dragged into it. My body briefly sails through the air, before smashing into the asphalt of the alley.

"GAHAH!" I cough. The world spins, and the back of my head feels wet. I can't stand.

"So, do you have any other tricks up your sleeve?" Magari smiles down at me. Her left arm covers her chest as her scythe rests on her shoulder; reflecting the crescent moon above.

"What..." I grimace. My head still pounds. Christ, I can't even stop my vision from blurring. "What're you talking about?" Forcing myself to sit up, I feel my limbs shaking. Dammit. Looks like I hit my head a lot harder than I thought.

"Don't play coy with me." Her smile drops off her face as her tone goes below freezing. "A normal person wouldn't be able to survive me, even if they're a survivor of Heavenly Host." She swings her scythe off her shoulder, placing the blade under my chin. "You avoided a killing blow from me, twice. That's a bit more than a fluke, don't you think?"

I gulp. My Adam's apple presses against the metal painfully as I do.

I don't know. I don't know what she's talking about. Even I don't know what the hell happened back there. Thinking about it makes me wince, as if someone had locked my head in a vice.

Magari's blue eyes study me for a moment, before smiling and pulling back her blade from my neck.

"Congratulations. I'll let you live a bit longer. You only get Foie Gras from properly fattened geese, after all." Twirling her scythe like a baton, she rests it on her shoulder again. "Saenoki Naho looked like a failure when I first saw her, but she ended up being the most enjoyable form of entertainment I've had in a while."

"What?" Grimacing, I pick myself off the floor. Headaches continue bleaching and blurring my vision as I rise.

"I'm saying you can go now." She narrows her eyes at me as she smirks. "I'm still going kill you, but it'd be a waste to do it now."

I take a step backwards, and immediately collapse against a wall for support. Shit. My balance is still out of whack.

"Well then, have a safe trip home." Magari's golden twin tails trail behind her as she turns around.

"Wait…" I call out to her, and she stops.

"Don't you dare get close to Shinozaki." She twitches in response, and turns back to me.

"GUH!" My air way shuts. The world drops away from me. I gag again as Magari lifts me off the ground by my neck. Moments later, I hear her scythe clatter against the ground.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, huh?" Her lips curl as she glares at me. White teeth flash in the moonlight, like the fangs of some nocturnal predator.

"Gnngh!" I tug at her fingers with both hands, but they don't budge an inch.

"I warned you earlier, didn't I? Don't fuck with the Maltuva. Killing you and taking everything you care about would be easier than taking candy from a baby."

Her grip tightens. My eyes bug out as she strangles me. Spittle and snot start dribbling out messily as she cuts off my airway. Suddenly, she drops me. My legs collapse underneath me as I descend into a coughing fit.

"You're being allowed to live, by me." I continue coughing on the ground as she picks up her scythe. Sparks flash as the blade scrapes against the asphalt. "Make sure you remember that before trying to order me around." Her heels clack again as she starts to walk away.

"Wait… please." I grunt, and force myself to my feet. Magari sighs heavily with her shoulders, before turning back to me. Her left arm remains at her chest. Now that I think about it, she's had that arm covering her chest this entire time, even when she was strangling me.

"You're not a very smart, are you? Even a beast knows when to stay down." Bored. That's the expression on her face. She's thinking of killing me, just because I'm annoying to her.

"Who else… knows about Shinozaki?" I stammer out. If Shinozaki's in danger, I need to know. She watches me coldly, before smiling.

"Nobody at the moment, but that could easily change." She smiles. "It wouldn't even have to be oral. A single forum post, or even a video would be enough." She narrows her eyes at me. "If that happened, I wonder whose dominion Ayumi would be happier under."

My fists clench. This girl's rotten to the core. What she's saying is she can spread Shinozaki's location in an instant, and in a way I can't stop. I'm not strong enough to protect her, and I can't run forever. The only safety she has is her anonymity.

"Well, if she were under mine, I'd let you watch over her." She chuckles. "Imagining how horridly your face would twist as I pull her apart, bit by bit… exciting."

"You- …!" I start to swing at her, but the clink of Magari's scythe against my neck stops me.

"You're on a timer." She forces my chin upwards with her weapon. "I'm letting you live to alleviate my boredom. Disappoint me, and I might let something slip." Cold metal digs into my skin.

My teeth grind together. Magari… you…

"Anyways, having another player at the table is only fun if they're worth some sport. Anything else is just a waste of time." The scythe leaves my neck, and she turns away from for the 3rd time this night.

"Fatten up soon, little goosey. There's a banquet that needs preparing, and I need some good meat for it."

As she walks out of the alley, I notice something fluttering in the wind. The back of her costume is torn, and flaps around in the night air.

"… dammit…" I sigh and scratch my head.

If you're mad I tore your outfit, then just say it already. Plus, it's your fault for not wearing a bra that you've got to keep your tits covered with your hand.

…

…

…

Finally, I get back home. I passed by Shinozaki's house on the way, just in case. Things looked quiet. The lights in the room Shinozaki was in were dark, but the ones in the living room were on. I guess her parents were having dinner there or something.

I kick off my shoes and collapse on top of the bed. Today just had too many things going on.

Finding Shinozaki, getting carted off to the police station, running from Magari… My brain's pretty much shorted out. On top of that, Magari's threating me that she'll tell people where Shinozaki is if I don't entertain her.

"Shit…" I scratch my head slowly.

My head hurts. Visions blurry. I'm about to pass out.

Well, whatever. Dealing with Magari and protecting Shinozaki need the same thing.

Power and information. Without those two, I won't be able to do anything.

"Guess I gotta find Niwa soon."

I don't know about power, but she can give me information.

"Well… that's all… for tomorrow…"

Blackness covers my vision, and I fall asleep.

…

…

…

_An old wooden hallway stretches out before me. My right eye burns, and something sticky is running down my cheek. Shinozaki stands in front of me with Yuka on her back._

_"__Run… Shinozaki."_

_Stumbling out of the room I was in, I slam the sliding door shut behind me. There's no lock. I can't hold that thing in there._

_"But-"_

_"__Just go!"_

_Bracing myself against the door, I yell at her. Now's not the time. I don't know how long I can hold it shut._

_"__Who do you think I came back here for?!"_

_She blinks in surprise. A few moments pass as she stares at me in shock._

_"__I-"_

_*THUNK_

_"__UGH!"_

_Something stabs into me from behind. My entire body tenses. Fingernails dig into the wooden door frame, and legs tremble. I look down and a mass of pink and red guts protrude out of my stomach._

_*RIIIIIPP_

_The mass of intestines burst forward, revealing the blades of a large pair of scissors. Torn entrails fly out as blood rushes out of mouth. A bunch of pink tubes land on the floor with a gout of blood._

_The scissors squirm around in my stomach before being pulled out from the hole they made in my back. I buckle. My arms cover up the bloody mess that's left of my digestive tract, as if to hold it in._

_"__Kishinuma-kun!"_

_Shinozaki's mouth gapes in horror. Goddammit…_

_"__Just… JUST GO!"_

_Something shatters behind me. Tinkling glass and splintering wood. Pain erupts from the back of my skull and-_

"GUH!" A white ceiling greets me. Morning sunlight streams in from between the curtains. I'm in my room, not in front of the science lab of Heavenly Host.

"Ulp?!" Nausea. I dash to the toilet before vomiting into it. Yellow tinged fluid pours out of mouth into the bowl. Figures. I haven't eaten anything since I got back.

"Ugh!" My head pounds, and it's not just from throwing up.

"Worst start to the day." Muttering to myself, I spit into the bowl and head over to the sink.

I've got a shitload of stuff I need to do today. Now's not the time to be thinking of nightmares.

…

…

…

'Free Shinozaki: Limited Offer! Go to this addresses to collect one young virgin girl! Book of Shadows included!'

Midzuki Magari smirks in satisfaction at the screen in front of her.

"What do you think, Wald?" Turning to an older man in a butler uniform, she raises an eyebrow.

"I believe it lacks class, my lady." Magari's butler, Wald, smiles gently at her.

"It's not meant for the sophisticated. Those types wouldn't be getting their information off a place like this anyways." Magari snorts as she gestures at the occult forum before her.

"Anyways, it'd be a waste to use this card this early." Pressing the delete key, Magari removes the text she had just entered into the message box. "The thing with Takai Azusa is still ongoing. Plus, there are a few other things I can try before baiting them with this."

Magari kicks back in her chair, and stretches. Around her, several individuals in maid and butler outfits stand in neat rows.

"The other heads of the Grave of Maltuva are plotting to deal with me. Since they've managed to scarper off with most of the following, I need to start weakening them before taking over."

"Is that why you let that boy live, my lady?" Wald's expression doesn't change. It remains the same gentle smile he always has.

"Partially, but he's pretty useless at the moment." Sighing, she palms her forehead. "I guess I need to keep my hands off of Ayumi while he grows."

"That is troublesome indeed, my lady."

"It can't be helped. He won't function without her." Looking up, Magari stares at something beyond the computer screen. "Removing her means taking him out of the game as well." Blue eyes cross over a large map of Tokyo. Cultist activities, and spiritual events are pinned onto it. The highlights of what her information network has collected on the activities of the Grave of Maltuva. "That's why I need to keep her alive. Plus, that girl showed her mettle in the end. I owe her that much at least."

"As you wish, my lady." Wald nods in agreement, as Magari returns to staring at the computer.

"Looks like things are getting interesting again." She smirks.


	13. This World - Chapter 3 - Duty

**Shinozaki Ayumi - Shinozaki Ayumi Shinozaki Ayumi**

I wake up.

It's dark, only the dirty incandescent bulb swaying from the stone ceiling illuminates the room.

I can hear the grinding of the wooden gears, and creak of tightening ropes.

I know the next sound will be the pops my joints make when they are pulled from their sockets.

The air is cold, the light is cold, the wooden table I'm being stretched on is cold. The ropes around my wrists and ankles are hot.

POP

The grinding stops and the dull thump, as a wedge is placed, and then jammed into the gears, rings on schedule.

I know what's going to happen. I've already been through this event before.

First comes the Sprinkler, it looks like a baby's rattle made of metal. The bulb on the top has holes in it. From those holes molten lead drips. A grey hand slowly moves backwards and forwards over my chest and stomach. Drops of it sizzle and burn as steam snakes its way from my flesh.

After the lead has hardened they will rip them off me, peeling it like a sunburn. A red patchwork of torn and burnt skin is created on my body.

After this they will cut open my stomach, and draw out my intestines.

A human on average has 7.5 meters of intestine, large and small combined. I'm not fully grown, nor am I that tall so I think that mine are shorter than that. I don't know if that's lucky or not.

They cut into the middle of my stomach with a rusty saw toothed knife. It isn't really cutting, but shaving away skin and muscle. Gloved hands hold my chest and waist down. I don't have the strength to move. It's to hold my body in place while the saw opens me up.

It sounds like drawing a table knife over a tough rare steak. It changes though, once it breaks through my abdominal muscles. From there it sounds like someone's splashing about in a kiddie pool.

The change in the sound stops the saw, and it retreats out of my line of sight. From here the tongs, in the shape of a crocodile's mouth, enter my stomach with a wet sucking sound, and searches for an easy piece of gut to grab onto. It sloshes around inside me with the occasional deep grinding sound it makes as it scrapes bone.

When it finally grabs onto something, it pauses before I see the handles widen and a hear a crunching sound from inside me. Then it begins retreating, and I see a pink tube, or a red lump, sometimes a brown tube being pulled out of me.

Once it's out of me the tongs switch to hands, and they drag more of me out. It gets carried to a wheel with holes in it, and they nail me to it with a wooden peg.

The wheel begins turning and I am dragged apart. My insides don't smell very good. They smell sour, or bitter. Nobody says anything though. Only the process itself makes any sound. The creaking of the wheel like some sort of vinyl record the lonely music to this performance.

The things around me all wear diamond shaped, bronze masks with holes for eyes. It covers their face, only from behind can I see their heads. Bald, grey skinned, and wrapped with 3 red belts tied to a metal ring on the back of the head. The only time I ever heard them make a noise, besides the heavy thump of their footsteps, is to grunt when swinging the axes they sometimes carry.

They wear worn red cloaks that enshroud their gargantuan bodies. Baggy black trousers clothe their lower half and black boots engulf their feet.

They smell of smoke, ash, and blood. Two of them wind the wheel, one on each side holding onto the crank that's attached to it. The others hold me down with grey meaty hands. Black pits on their mask peer at me or around me.

The wheel snags, but it doesn't stop. Even if there's nothing left in my stomach, it keeps pulling. I can feel my chest being pulled towards the wheel. They want to pull me out until my throat. I can feel the tension increasing in the tube that used to be in me.

It snaps with a wet splash. Like a bursting water balloon. There's a moment of silence, no turning of the wheel, just the quiet drops of my blood and contents of my stomach dripping onto the table and from the wheel onto the floor. Then the ones holding my body to the table let go, all at once. They stand back.

Then they raise their arms and smash me.

They beat every part of me they can reach. For a few moments I can hear the wet thumps and snaps of my body breaking under their fists. Then it stops.

I wake up.

This time my hands are tied behind my back. The rope bites into my arms and every movement constricts it as if it was a snake crushing my limbs like it would a rat's spine. I'm on my knees, and I stare into the pitch black eyes of Sachi. Sachiko's older sister. She was never born, a "vanishing twin". Devoured in the womb until all that remained of her were a few baby teeth impaled in Sachiko's chest.

"Why... snap... early..."

Broken words croak from her. Her black dress clad form hunched over, staring into me. Whiteless eyes only glint in the dim light of the swinging light bulb in this rock walled room. Nailess jagged fingers reach up and grab my naked shoulders.

"Un... fair... only... Sachiko..." her face nears mine.

"I... want... born... too..." her nose touches mine. My view is filled with black insect like eyes.

"You... nice... family... nice... to... Sachiko... nice... to... me" Her lipless mouth nuzzles mine, almost as if a child wanting kisses from a mother. Jagged mouth rubs, and prods my lips. She pulls back after a moment

"Help... body... want" Her last word snaps her mouth open. It's not so much a mouth as a bear trap. Its purpose isn't to chew food. It's to mutilate, to tear, to crush.

Her mouth clamps over the bottom part of my face. It squeezes and I can here the spurt of blood as well as the crack of teeth being broken and groan of bone bending under the pressure.

I can't see her eyes, only the jumping hair on the left side of her head and the pointed ear fill my vision. Beyond that only the brown dirt walls of the room I'm in disappear into darkness.

A crunch and Sachi pulls back. Everything under her nose is red. Bits of skin and meat trail from me to her and tear as she shakes her head side to side like a dog.

"Help... Sachi... get... body" her voice murmurs again hands this time reach up to the sides of what remains of my face. She pulls me towards her then aims her head to where my mouth was.

I hear a wet thump and I can feel the hair of on her head rubbing on the top of my mouth. She had bitten off my entire jaw, and was now pushing her head into the hole that was left. Trying to force herself down my throat. I gurgle and splutter as hair and blood stuff up my lungs. Some of the blood leaks out my nose. Sachi's fingers dig in behind my ears. Her thumbs have cut the cartilage in two and start to dig into the holes as she tries to grab my head harder.

Pop, and I can't hear anything anymore. Sachi gives up, her brow is twisted, wrinkled, black eyes are narrowed into tiny black rhombuses.

Her mouth moves but I can't hear her. The two hands impaled in my skull squeeze together.

I wake up.

I'm strapped down onto the table again, but I don't hear the winding of gears nor the tensing of rope.

The dull light bulb continues to swing, creaking, counting off meaningless seconds.

I notice a pressure on my stomach and look down. Sachi is sitting on my stomach.

"Sachi... want... body..." She repeats, hoarse voice creaking from her. She grabs my breasts with each hand and a trickle of blood starts seeping out from each finger tip.

"Help... Sachi... give... body" She presses her head against my midriff. It squeezes so hard I can't breathe. Her fingers dig in further to support her. I feel my ribs crack a little. I can taste blood.

"Only... Sachiko... no... fair" Sachi's voice doesn't drown out the sound of more ribs cracking, and the tearing sound of meat. I can feel her fingers on my rib cage now.

A snap and Sachi falls off of me. Before she disappears I see white bone in her right hand. She toppled over to the left. Her support coming free causing her to lose her balance. I still can't breathe, my rib cage doesn't support my lungs anymore.

One of the things reappears, he's carrying his ax this time. The dull head has lost its edge ages ago on the necks and bones of the victims it claimed before entering this place. It doesn't cut off as much as crush off its target. It rises blocking out the swinging light bulb. I hear a grunt.

I wake up.

I'm tied to a cross this time. Sachi stands below me holding a torch. Behind her many of the things are there. All are looking up at me. Sachi's grin is accentuated by the wrinkles behind her eyes.

"Sachi... want... body... tell... how... get... body?" She walks up and sticks the torch into the oil soaked rags and wood beneath me.

I can feel the heat, not just from my feet, but with my whole body. My nose burns as does my throat and my eyes water. My feet start to swell before the water filled blisters burst, popping from the heat. The boiling body fluids further cook my flesh. I choke as the heat enters my lungs, my throat swells up and I can't breathe. More of my body sizzles and cooks. I don't know how much of my body is left, my eyes water and then stop working. I can feel mucus coming up my throat and my nose trying to protect me but simply strangle me before boiling and cooking my face and mouth. I grow thirstier and thirstier and then.

I wake up.

"Sachiko... same" Sachi's voice rasps.

I'm on the ground, my arms and legs are tied up. I can't move, Sachi has a pair of scissors in her hand. They open and close. Snip, snip. Lifeless black eyes, gazed into mine. She smiles, face twisting, eyes narrowing.

"Sachiko...same" Her left hand grabs me by the hair and pulls me up towards her. The scissors open and close. Snip, snip. She grabs the scissors above the handle, like a dagger.

And plunges it into my left eye.

When I felt this scene before, all I could do was scream "No!" and beg and cry. When Sachiko carved out my eye, I wished for death and unconsciousness but at the same time I begged her not to kill me. I even used Kishinuma-kun's shirt to blow my nose and wipe my tears.

Now, I don't scream now. A scream is a form of communication. A universal language that begs for help or rejection of a situation. I don't want to be saved, I don't want to avoid this. I don't want to drag anyone into my sins, I don't want anyone to follow me into this hell.

I've already consumed the Nirvana. This torture is merely its continuation. I'm fine. I wanted to protect my friends. I wanted them to be happy. I am the master of the Book of Shadows. Keeping Sachi here means she can't go after Yuka like she did last time. She still wants to be born, and she is of my blood, my responsibility.

I wanted every one of my friends to be happy, I wanted the suffering caused by my bloodline to end.

"Sachiko... same... say... aaah" She's finished digging out my left eye. She grabs me by the jaw and let's my head flop back exposing my tongue.

In the end somebody had to do it.

Snip, snip, squish, squish, spurt, squish, riiiiiiiiiip.

My head falls back to the floor. I can't breathe I can't taste anything.

I'm fine everyone, please be happy. I'll protect you all. I am the master of the Book of Shadows.

* * *

**Hinoe's Room - Real World**

"I'm fine everyone, please be happy. I'll protect you all. I am the master of the Book of Shadows."

Ayumi's mumbling continues unheard and unanswered, facing the mirror in Hinoe's room. In it the reflection of Sachi gazes back.

The book of Shadows lies on her lap. Her hands folded over it.

The glowing orbs of its eyes shift from side to side and its tongue lazily tastes the air.

"Sweet Dreams, my master."

The books toothy grin seems to grow wider.

A doorbell chimes.

The book no longer has glowing orbs for eyes nor a tongue. The mirror only shows Shinozaki Ayumi's vacant expression.

Another ding dong echos, through the house, nobody answers.

A third and footsteps echo from beyond the door growing louder then fainter as they pass by.

The front door creaks open a little bit.

"Who is it?"

"Um, excuse me, I'm looking for Shinozaki, Ayumi. Is she in?"

The lifeless books grin seems to twitch, and then its covers vibrate slightly. As if it had heard the world's funniest joke and was struggling to hold back howls of manic laughter.

From Shinozaki's remaining eye a tear beads, and falls down her cheek.


	14. This World - Chapter 4 - Search

**Yoshiki's Room - Real World Yoshiki**

The kettle whistles on the gas stove. The sound of feet cross the small room to the kitchen. A click and the low rumble of hot flames stops. The whistling dies down, a peeling sound and the sound of hot water being poured, rings from the kitchen. The clank of metal against metal, and then the beep of a kitchen timer being set.

Yoshiki comes back into his room and sets his instant noodles in front of him with one hand, on the small coffee table. A pair of disposable chopsticks still in their paper sleeve is on top of it. Leaning back on the side of his bed he lets out a sigh.

(What in the world do I today?)

He wanted to figure out what in the world was wrong with Shinozaki's family, but trying to go ask them was out of the question. Either the police would be called the moment they saw him or her father would attack him again. For an old man he was quite fit, his stomach was slightly bruised where he'd been punched.

The person who would probably know if Shinozaki had been attacked by some secret society would be Mizuki Magari, but he had no way to find her, and even then she was dangerous, just thinking about her gave Yoshiki a chill down his spine.

(No, I can't ask her. I need someone who can give me information, or at least point me in the right direction... Information?...Of course! Niwa Aiko!)

Niwa Aiko, the spiritual information broker who sold Saenoki Naho the information about Heavenly Host elementary school. She had approached Shinozaki Ayumi and Kishinuma Yoshiki, as survivors of Heavenly Host, with a business offer. She would assist them in reviving their friends, who had died in Heavenly Host, and they would remove any threats or traps still remaining, after Shinozaki Sachiko's ghost had been released. Her objective was to use Heavenly Host as proof that the spiritual world was real, and to become a tour guide of it charging exorbitant fees.

She had notified Satoshi, Yohiski, and Naomi that Ayumi had gone to the abandoned apartment of Shinozaki Makina alone, and there she had taken the red box that Ayumi had found as payment for helping her friends find her. Inside were the Ever After stones. Many of them had apparently been contained within it, but only 2 pairs remained intact among the multiple fragments.

Using them as a conduit, she had taken a photograph via projected thermography of Heavenly Host's insides as proof. In the picture was the ghost of Yuki holding an ax in her right hand, a thick book in her left.

Her irresponsibility and thoughtlessness in her handling of Heavenly Host cost her, her best friends, Saenoki Naho, Ooue Sayaka, Haruyuki Inumaru, and her sister Niwa Kuon.

The last Yoshiki saw of her was when they were running out of Heavenly Host. If Satoshi and the others had gotten out, she should have too.

(Satoshi, I wonder if he's okay.)

He hadn't thought of Satoshi in a while. He'd been too caught up in trying to find Shinozaki.

(I'll stop by his house to see if everything's okay. After that I'll wait in front of Paulownia Academy. I have no idea where she lives and I don't have her phone number either.)

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

The kitchen timer reads 0:00:00. Pulling the chopsticks out of their sleaves, Yoshiki mutters a quick "itadakimasu" before quickly slurping up the contents. He had an objective, and wanted to get to it quickly.

...

...

...

Passing by the Mochida household everything looked quiet. Except for the sudden appearance of a hot spring.

" `Mochida's Hot spring`? I don't remember this being here before... Well, he doesn't seem to be home."

Sighing, Yoshiki turned around and started walking to the train station.

...

...

...

**Paulownia Academy – Real World Yoshiki**

Unlike Kisaragi Paulownia Academy hadn't been closed. First period had already started however and with only casual clothes on Yoshiki couldn't get in without being noticed.

Being here was a risk though, Magari also went to this school. Running into her in broad daylight was hopefully safe enough, but if she managed to make everyone in the area ignore him... Yoshiki shakes his head. He doesn't have a choice. Even if it is Magari he needs to know what's going on with Shinozaki. He doesn't want to be the last one to find out everything. He's had enough of that with Heavenly Host.

That said he can't just stand here in front of the school. If the police don't come to take him away he'll be dragged inside by a guidance counsellor and he can't afford to miss Aiko. Looking around he spots a convenience store opposite the school. Scratching his head and sighing he shoves his hands into his pockets and enters.

...

...

...

It's been a couple hours. Yoshiki has been standing in the magazine aisle next to the window. He had been keeping an eye on the school but it doesn't seem students leave the campus for lunch. He hadn't expected Aiko to leave the campus during that time but was hoping that he could sneak in either hiding among the students or pretending to be a part time worker delivering sandwiches or something. Neither of the two opportunities arrived so the only option left was to hope he could catch her when she left the school. Looking back down at the magazine he was pretending to read he skimmed a few headlines.

"Source of mysterious pillars unknown, government still refuse comment."

"Alien attack?! Interview with world renowned astronomer!"

"Attack by Molemen?! The coming invasion of the underground civilization!"

None of the headlines seem to even come close. Speculation was going wild due to the sudden appearance and disappearance of the Entity Walls. They hadn't appeared only in Japan. They had appeared the most in Tokyo, the point closest to where the Nirvana had broken into our world, but they didn't stop just there. Locations with high population densities had seen one or two erupt. This had caused large amounts of damage in areas with no earthquake policies. London had taken far more damage than Tokyo in that sense due to most of their infrastructure not being earthquake proof, they still hadn't recovered public transport and places still lacked water and electricity. The Gaza strip had erupted into full blown war. Both sides claimed divine intervention from the presence of the Entity walls and were using it to fuel their propaganda. Similar stories could be heard in multiple places in the Middle East. The number of terror attacks had increased in most parts of the globe fuelled by religious zealotry. America had declared martial law in New York. In total the world was a mess.

Strangely there was almost no mention of secret societies such as the Grave of Maltuva or the Wiccan Institue.

Glancing up again Yoshiki sees nothing but the empty school gates. He puts down the magazine he's reading and picks up another one.

"CEO of rapidly growing PL LLC Niwa Kuon Dissappears!"

Niwa Kuon, Niwa Aiko's older sister and assistant homeroom teacher Yoshiki, Satoshi, Naomi, and Ayumi as well as the CEO of PL LLC. She had taken the place of Shishido Yui, also teaching English, and was a constant reminder of the people lost in Heavenly Host. However, she had accompanied Satoshi and Naomi to Heavenly Host. Using her resources as the CEO of PL she had managed to create a pair of synthetic Ever After stones from the fragments inside the box, allowing them to enter the Heavenly Host. In the end she used her spiritual power to seal the last pillar "The Sephirot of Knowledge" that sealed the Nirvana, separating it from the real world. Thus sacrificing herself she bought Ayumi enough time to find the core of the Nirvana and seal it within the Book of Shadows.

(I wonder what's going to happen to it now that Kuon-sensei is gone)

While the Nirvana was breaking through to the real world she had her company selling spiritual protection items such as charms or power crystals at low prices in order to protect as many people as she could. PL LLC had made a large profit from this. However, the reason for LLC's quick growth was mostly Kuon's unbelievable talent. Her elementary school piece she had written when she was 11 had apparently become a world best seller. From there she had succeeded in all routes of academia and business.

(That reminds me, I'm probably fired from my old job by now. I'll need to find a new one)

Setting down the magazine, Yoshiki picks up one of the job offer flyers. Still checking the school gates from time to time he looks through them while waiting for school to finish.

...

...

...

(Finally, looks like schools out, who knew I'd get this tired just from waiting.)

With the sun beginning to set students began to leave the school.

(Niwa usually wears that weird purple Yukata so she should be easy to find.)

Picking up a random magazine Yoshiki keeps on looking for Aiko while pretending to read.

(Come on, hurry up!)

Most of the students seem to have left, but no sign of Aiko.

(Dammit, did she not come in to school today?)

Setting down the magazine Yoshiki steps out of the store. He starts walking towards the school.

I can't just go back empty handed, at this rate I'll just grab someone and ask where she lives.

Stepping inside he sees a girl with long black hair, interrupted with a lock of white on the side, in an ordinary Paulownia Academy uniform. She's sitting on one of the red seats that surround a tree, as if to take a short break before going home.

Grabbing her shoulder Yoshiki asks, "Hey, I'm looking for Niwa Aiko, do you know her?"

She stiffens before turning.

"Yes, I know her." Niwa Aiko's face answers.

* * *

"Are you really, Niwa?" I take a step back. She's wearing the normal Paulownia Academy uniform. The purple Yukata she wore instead of a school jacket is gone along with the wooden clogs she wore instead of shoes.

"I would believe I would know whether or not I was myself." Violet eyes narrow. "Now, who are you, and why are you looking for me?"

She doesn't remember me? After all the stuff she put us through? I can feel my fists clenching.

Whump!

Huh?!

"Excuse us Vice President we were delayed by a labor crew checking the stability of the roads, what shall we do with this?"

I was grabbed from behind by a big guy in a black suit and sunglasses. Looks like something out of Men in Black. He's got my arms locked behind me and I can't break free!

"Let... go! Dammit!" I struggle, the guy squeezes my arms but I still try to break free. The guy's brow furrows.

"Take him with us, he was looking for me and he has an interesting aura around him. He might be useful." Niwa nonchalantly states.

"Understood."

"Oi, wait, dammit. Lemme go!" I'm dragged backwards, Niwa follows a few paces behind. I hear a car door opening and I'm dragged into the back seat of a car. It's big, probably a limousine.

"Stop struggling, we will not release you until the Vice President gives us the word." A feel something wrap around my wrists and then the sound of ticking plastic. I'm then thrown into the back right seat. The guy sits down opposite me.

Niwa Aiko looks in before smiling. "I suppose you got more than you expected? I guess you don't know much about me after all." She steps in and takes the seat furthest from me.

"You asked me two questions and I answered both, now I have asked you two but you still haven't answered. As a business transaction this isn't the worse I've seen, but I make it a habit to take whatever I think I'm owed, if I'm not paid." She's got that annoying smile on her face again, like the one she wore when she tried to convince me and Shinozaki to go back to Heavenly Host.

"Dammit, are you crazy. This is a kidnapping!"

"Oh, is there someone who would report you missing, a fellow conspirator perhaps?" A look of false surprise paints her face before reforming the smile. "From the look on your face, I guess not. In that case with no one to report it it doesn't matter whether this is a kidnapping, or not."

This person is nuts! I didn't think she was right in the head when she wanted to collect all those spiritual items from Heavenly Host, as well as make it a tourist spot. But this is just insane!

"Since we have time before we arrive, I'll ask again. Who are you, and why are you looking for me?" The smile is gone this time, good it was annoying me.

"I'm Kishinuma Yoshiki, we've met before, in Heavenly Host." Her eyes widen before narrowing. She looks away, folding her arms in front of her.

"So, that explains your aura." She mutters to herself. Mist and Magari said something similar about us. The 5 who escaped from Heavenly Host, apparently we had a different aura to other people. Something about having lived through the same time over and over again, ahhh, I can't remember.

She turns to the guy. I guess he's her bodyguard. "Release him, he's not one of their pawns."

"Understood." He reaches behind me and I hear a snap. My wrists come free and he retreats holding a plastic cuff.

"So you've answered one of my questions." Niwa continues, while I rub my wrists. "I still haven't heard why you wanted to see me though."

"I wanted some information, that's all. You were the only information broker I knew that deals with this sort of stuff." Her brow furrows and she looks out the window. Her arms are still folded over her chest.

"Now I need some info, tell me every..."

"How many family members do you have?"

"Huh?!"

"I asked, `How many family members do you have?` "

"Hold on a second, I answered 2 of your questions now it's my turn to ask."

"What are you saying? You didn't answer those questions immediately last time. I had to get you in my car in order for you to answer them. This is interest. In-ter-est,"

"Wha-. That's just stupid."

"You called me an information broker, information is what I deal with. You should be thankful I'm only charging questions, although if you would like I'm willing to accept payment in a different medium." At this a wide smirk appears on her face. Shit, I guess she still ticks me off.

"If I answer will you answer my questions?"

"It wouldn't hurt. Of course I would have to charge you separately for that." I sigh, I'm stuck in this car anyways and this is my first lead.

"I only have a little sister. I haven't talked or seen my parents in a long time."

"Oh, really?" She's looking out the window again. The sun's rays cast half her body in shadow and the other half in its orange glow.

"Is she from Heavenly Host too?"

"No, there's no way I'd let her go there!"

"I see. I hope you get to see her again." What is she...?

The car stops.

"Vice President, we have arrived."

The door closest to Niwa is opened from outside and another guy in a suit and sunglasses helps her out.

"Get out." The guy sitting opposite to me gestures with his head. I get out of the limousine and he follows behind me.

We're in front of an office building. The entrance is elevated above the street, large stairs lead up to it. Above the entrance I see the letters P L Limited Liability Company.

"Come in, it's getting cold." I hear her say without looking back.

I don't understand what's going on or whether I can trust her, I have half a mind to just turn around and run. She was creepy before, now she gives off the same feeling as Magari. I thought she still had a human heart when she begged Mist not to kill her sister, looks like her appearance isn't the only thing that changed.

I grit my teeth, there's a guy behind me but at this time of the day there's still a few people around. I could kick up a scene and might be able to get out or at least get help.

_"I'm sorry... you don't have to worry anymore."_

Shinozaki went back to Heavenly Host with Mist. She didn't know what sort of state it was in or how to find the Book of Shadows once she got there. She hadn't even learned how to swim. But she went back. Just to get back our friends.

The building in front of me isn't Heavenly Host. The things I'm dealing with aren't even spirits or ghosts. If I run away now, then why didn't I run away the moment she was possessed back by the third floor bathrooms in Heavenly Host?

I look down and sigh. I look back up. Niwa Aiko stares down at me from the top of the stair by the entrance.

" `No matter what happens`, was it..."

I walk forward and start climbing.


	15. This World - Chapter 5 - Deal

**Niwa Aiko's office – PL LLC Yoshiki**

PL LLC was tall. It stood over all the other buildings in the area, like a huge oak tree in the middle of a forest of maples. The straight edges of the black glass of the building made it look like a massive grave stone jutting out of the earth.

The lobby of PL was big. An obsidian reception desk welcomed us, the receptionist smiling and bowing towards Niwa. She smiled and nodded. Beyond that was a large open area with seats and coffee tables. Onyx pillars surrounded them, it looked like the lobby of a hotel than an office building. There even seemed to be a restaurant off to the side. I could see a few business men sitting down talking to each other while enjoying coffee or tea.

Walking past it we reached 3 elevators at the back of the building. Niwa pushed the call button and waited without turning around. I just kept looking around, this place gave me the creeps.

Ding!

The one in the middle arrived. The elevator also looked like something out of a hotel. Bronze walls with a checkered pattern of rough and smooth metal surrounded us. Niwa's bodyguards stood on either side of me. I leaned against the back wall of the elevator.

"So, why did you bring me here?" The elevator's humming is the only other sound.

"Why else?" The elevator dings, the number 39 is highlighted, 1 below the top floor. "To do business of course."

The doors open up to a corridor, the wall opposite the elevators has a door with a keypad next to it in it. The guy on my left leaves his position to enter the code.

The doors open silently and Niwa walks in, I tag along. The two guards stop at the door frame and turn around. They don't follow us in. Inside a coffee table in between two sofas lies to our left, shelves of files and records adorn either wall. At the far end there is a desk with a computer and a tray, a quarter filled with what look like forms of some kind, on it.

"So" exhales Niwa as she sits down at her desk. "You say you've met me before, in Heavenly Host no less. However, I have no memory of you at all."

"Well, I haven't forgotten about you, although you've changed quite a lot." I grumble folding my arms.

"It would be stranger to think things would remain the same, especially after these recent events."

"... I guess, so why are you Vice President of this place all of a sudden. I thought you dealt in paranormal stuff."

"I still do, in fact I've gotten a lot better at it and a lot more resourceful." Niwa smiles and leans a little bit back into her chair. "So, tell me. How did you get out of Heavenly Host? I and a few others were the only ones to leave it through the portal."

Sighing a stick my hand into my left pocket and grab the stones.

"With these, make sense now?"

Niwa stares at the stones in my hand.

"... Hey."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just..." She turns away slightly. I follow her gaze and see her looking at something on her desk. She seems to be looking at a picture frame, besides it is a red pentacle shaped hair band.

I look away, I remember now. She lost friends too in that place. In the end, thoroughly traumatized and injured by Heavenly Host she had broken down. Crying about all she had wanted was to see her friends again. I guess she wasn't that different from us in a way. She had intended to find the effects of Saenoki Naho and Ooue Sayaka. Since both had strong spiritual powers she said that there effects had a high chance of becoming spiritual talismans. Remnants of their will would be imprinted on them.

She said she could hear their thoughts and emotions through them.

"So it seems you managed to escape from there, but not unscathed."

"What are you talking about?"

Niwa's eyes meet mine, violet irises tighten and focus on me.

"Those poor souls who die and are unable to escape Heavenly Host, they are erased from the memories of all, except those who've been there. You know this do you not?"

"Yeah, I remember." I briefly recall the photo with blacked out faces. The faces no one could see and nobody but us could remember.

"It seems that you have suffered some of it effects, even though you survived it."

_"When dealing with the Nirvana damage to one's existence is to be expected."_

The book said something like that, I had assumed that since I hadn't died and I could still see my face in the mirror I'd gotten out of there fine. Looks like that wasn't the case, was Shinozaki suffering the same fate? That just made things stranger, her father recognized the name Shinozaki Ayumi. Even before that would you care for someone who you had no memory or knowledge of? Shinozaki had been in a wheel chair and had been clothed properly. She even had her hairbands on. Someone had been caring for her. You wouldn't do that to a person you didn't remember.

"It seems you have some idea of how this happened." Niwa smiles lightly. "I would very much like to hear it."

"Why do you want to know? And even if that's true, you've been in Heavenly Host, but you don't remember me."

"I want to know because knowing is my business. Seeing as the only thing you have to trade is your experience in Heavenly Host, unless you have some other alternative method of paying, I cannot give you the information you might want. Really, I'm doing you a service here."

I grit my teeth. I guess some things don't change. I thought Heavenly Host had shocked some sense into her.

I sigh, might as well tell her what happened to us. She might be able to figure something out.

"The Nirvana, you remember that it was sealed right?"

"Naturally, I was there."

"Do you remember who sealed it?" She looks down at her hands on her lap.

"I wish I could, but all I can remember was that she was very kind."

"Well, I went back to help her. I saw the body of someone who had the Ever After stones, while we were running out of the school, and I took them from him. After I got to her I used them to get her out."

She closes her eyes, leans back, and crosses her arms.

"You're not telling me everything." She says quietly. "If what you say is true then your existence wouldn't have been erased from my mind as well."

She looks up and pins me with her gaze.

"You said `while we were running`, you know about the Ever After stones, and most important of all. You know me. That means that you were there in Heavenly Host the entire time I was there, perhaps even one of the people I discussed my original plans for Heavenly Host. But I have no memory of you whatsoever. Using the Ever After stones would not have such an effect. Even if you used them after the Nirvana had collapsed. They merely connect our world and the Nirvana."

She stands up leaning forward onto the desk.

"What did you do there Kishinuma Yoshiki, what did you do that removed your existence?"

My ears are ringing. I can't look away. My body is going numb. I can see in my head the events of today being played back to me. Like I'm re-watching the events in my head, the ringing grows louder.

"Guh, hrgg." I struggle, it feels like someone's got me in a headlock and is forcing me to look at her.

I see myself walking backwards from Satoshi's house back to mine, I'm unmaking the cup of instant noodles I ate this morning.

"nggg, mmm." I feel tired, like I've pulled an all-nighter at my old job, like I'm sitting back in class in one of the more boring lectures. I see Magari again. I'm back in prison. I'm in the police car. The guy is talking backwards, he's about to say Shinozaki's name.

"! ! !" I stumble forwards and shake my head. Cold sweat breaks out all over my body. Gasping I look up.

Niwa Aiko is back in her chair, her elbows on the desk, chin resting on the backs of her hands.

"So, it seems you can resist my hypnotism. I learned enough though." Her voice is disinterested, bored.

"What *(pant) did you *(pant) do?!" I focus on her hands, I don't want to let her out of my sight but looking at her face is too risky.

"I merely had you show me the past. I wasn't able to go far enough to see what I wanted." The mouth above her hands curves upwards at the corners.

"Don't worry, you still have some bargaining chips left, as a bonus I'll even tell you what's happened to your existence."

"What?"

"Your existence, haven't you noticed? It has been erased, no eroded." Her hands unclasp and she reclines in her seat again.

"It seems that you haven't noticed it, but by looking at your memories I can see it. Do you not think it strange that a person could be pulled into an alleyway, or run out of a police station without being noticed by anyone?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighs.

"Do you ever have a moment where you feel someone is there before you see them, or feel something is there, but when you look there is nothing? All things have the ability to detect the existence of something, the feeling of something being there. However, you have gone completely unnoticed, even when you are making no attempt to hide."

Does that mean the officer at the desk back then wasn't under a spell? Wasn't Magari the one who made it so nobody would see me?

"You even managed to sneak up on me, even if I was not at my most vigilant. Usually, one would have to know "presence concealment" or have some sort of ward or charm to do that. That is why I had you dragged here."

I shake my head.

"That doesn't make sense. There've been plenty of times where people noticed me. I even talked to that guy in the police car."

"That's why I said your existence has been eroded. If it had been erased I wouldn't be able to talk to you or even notice you. You are easier to overlook, sometimes even completely invisible to other people. Although it seems you have no control over it whatsoever." She turns the seat sideways to look out the window.

"You probably came into contact with the Nirvana itself, but not long enough for you to be completely erased. How is she? You said you got her out, but didn't mention what state she was in."

I remain silent. If the little bit of Nirvana I ate did this to me. Then how bad was it with Shinozaki? I could see her and her father knew her. She had eaten far more of the Nirvana than I had. Was it because of the Book of Shadows?

Dammit, I'm getting wrapped up in her pace. I need to know about Shinozaki, even if I don't trust her at all. I can deal with this later.

"That doesn't matter to you. Just tell me anything you know about the name Shinozaki."

She blinks once.

"Shinozaki, so I guess that's who sealed the Nirvana. It makes more sense now. Only someone of that bloodline could seal the Nirvana and continue to remain in my memories, no matter how small a fragment."

"What, are you going to go after her too?"

She smiles and looks at me. I quickly avoid her gaze. I don't want to have her looking through my head anymore.

"And what if I did, would you be able to do anything to stop me?" I clench my fists. If she plans to go after Shinozaki now is my best chance to stop her. The guards are outside and the door is locked. I won't get a better chance than this. If what she says about my existence is true I might even be able to get out alive as well.

"I see. Don't worry. I was saved by her actions I'm not the type to repay kindness with ingratitude."

"How do I trust you?"

"I'm a business woman, first and foremost. My word is all I have."

That's pretty much all I can go on, her word. I never knew her very well. In Heavenly Host she seemed like one of us, just another person trying to get back their friends. Now, either she changed or was always like this. It doesn't matter, I need information.

"I guess it doesn't matter. I need to know more about Shinozaki's family. Like were they attacked by a secret society or something."

"You'll have to narrow it down I'm afraid. The Shinozaki blood line has been entangled with Heavenly Host and the Nirvana in general for a long time."

I don't want to give her address. I know that with Shinozaki Makina at least one other family under the name Shinozaki lived in Tokyo. Add to that the number of homonyms. Hopefully she won't be able to find her too easily.

"Just give me information on anything to do with the Shinozaki family. I don't need info older than 17 years ago."

"That's quite a tall order Mr. Kishinuma, I don't think the information you've given me is enough to cover it."

"What else do you want to know?"

"What about her name, or address?"

"No, I don't trust you. You might not go after her but you said so yourself. `The usage of information is up to the receiver.' I know at least one group is still going after the Book of Shadows."

A small smile and down cast eyes reply.

"Yes, I've said that before. In that case we are at an impasse. You don't have anything to give me anymore, and I won't be giving this data out of charity."

It comes back down to this. To her information is a product, something to be bought and sold. If that's the case though, I might as well try.

"I can give you information about me."

For the first time Niwa looks genuinely confused.

"What?"

"I can't give you information about her, but I can give you information about me, and what I remember about the Nirvana. Is that enough?"

"Ha, ha ha ha. Information about you? I didn't know you were such a narcissistic individual. Fine then, I'll bite. It's true you have an interesting aura, different from most other survivors of Heavenly Host, and I can use information about what happened to the Nirvana after we escaped. But I guess if you stood there and told me all of it we would be here forever."

She opens up a drawer on her desk and pulls out a form.

"What's that?"

"It's a resume template. I have no idea how much or how valuable the information you have is, so I'll need to keep in contact with you. Write down your contact details and address for now so I can find you, and if your trade proves unsatisfactory I'll know where to find you."

She puts a pen down on top of it and pushes it across the desk towards me.

"As a show of good will I'll give you a folder of news articles and other mundane information relating to the Shinozaki's. It covers a time span beyond which you requested but reaches up to recent events."

"Why do you have something like that?"

"I'm an information broker. The Shinozaki's have a history with dealing with the supernatural. Shinozaki Sachiko was the one who created Heavenly Host in the first place. I like to keep tabs on future opportunities, or threats." She gets up and walks over to a shelf and begins looking for something. I pick up the sheet. It feels like I'm signing a contract with the devil.

I write my address, home phone number, and mobile. Niwa pulls out a blue binder from one of the shelves and hands it to me.

"Don't bother returning it, everything here is already copied and backed up either on our system or our archives. I'll contact you when I need you."

I take the folder, is what I need really in here? I have no idea, it's a start though.

"You know the way out don't you? Show yourself out, now I'm busy." She walks back behind the desk and starts looking through the paperwork placed in the tray.

I leave the form on the coffee table and walk out.

...

...

...

By the time I got back home it was past eleven. I took a brief look inside the folder. Mostly it was filled with copies of newspaper clippings, reports, and documents. Most of it was way too old to be relevant now but there were more recent articles.

I opened it up and started looking through it, looking for Shinozaki's name.

It was going to be a long night.


	16. Answers - Chapter 1 - Too Late

**A/N**: The event mentioned in this chapter that elevated its rating from T to M is a cannon event. I did not make it up, although it occurs in a different place from cannon. I would also like to note that if you are not feeling good today, depressed, or otherwise do not read this chapter.

**Yoshiki's Room – Real World Yoshiki**

The file I got from Niwa was huge. It contained copies of articles from the 1940s as well as photos and even diary fragments. I don't know where she got all of this but it's well documented. There's even an index showing date, person mentioned, and printer or source.

I narrow it down to the past 17 years and look through the names. I can see death notices of Shinozaki Makina as well as a couple mentions of a Shinozaki Hinoe. Nothing referencing Shinozaki Ayumi.

I realize that as she was a minor the press wouldn't have been able to print her name.

I sigh. Shinozaki Hinoe seemed to be the most prominent name within the past 17 years. That wasn't saying much though, the number of records petered out towards the end. If I remembered correctly Mist said something about Shinozaki Hinoe, something about her being Shinozaki's sister. I flip to the latest news entry about Shinozaki Hinoe, it was dated November ninth.

**Corpse of renowned spiritualist Shinozaki Hinoe found in burnt down wreckage in Kishi****.**

**At 07:58AM this morning police officers and firefighters recovered the body of Shinozaki, Hinoe (27) from the wreckage of a burned out house in the mountains near District 5 of Kishi province. Firefighters arrived at the scene at 00:31AM after a report of smoke arising from the nearby woods from a passing truck driver. Due to the isolated location firefighters arrived on the scene 8 minutes after the report. An unmarked building was discovered to be in flames in the middle of the woods and after 3 minutes the fire was extinguished. The entire building was incinerated. Miraculously a girl was discovered nearby the house. The girl is a minor and has had her name withheld. No injuries were reported.**

**Police officers arrived at the scene to investigate as both an accident and case. After 7 hours of searching one of the officers discovered what appeared to be an arm underneath the rubble. Firefighters were immediately asked to assist in the rescue operation and dug up the rubble. Underneath the corpse of Shinozaki Hinoe was discovered. The corpse was missing the head and the police are investigating this event as a case as opposed to an accident.**

**The corpse was identified from fingerprint and DNA testing. Most of the corpse remained intact from the fire and collapsing rubble. The head has still not been found.**

**Shinozaki Hinoe was a well-known spiritualist and counsellor. Although not active within public media she provided her services to a wide range of clients ranging from members of the Japanese parliament to ordinary housewives. She was last seen entering the Hinode Aeonmall in Hinode, at around 7:00PM. **

**The house in question was unmarked on any map or database. Due to the severity of the fire it is impossible to guess the structure of the building. However, firefighters reported that before its collapse it was a two story building that resembled an old European style cottage.**

**Police are still continuing their investigation and have cordoned off the area.**

November 29 was when Shinozaki had been hospitalized, I heard from Nakashima that there had been something involving Heavenly Host. Something about a book, I guess that's when she first found that thing. I never heard what happened from anyone. Satoshi and I were both in the dark about what happened with those two. If this news report was true then Shinozaki's sister died there. She didn't say a single thing about it, just another example of her being an idiot and bottling everything up.

Were we really that unreliable as friends? Really, she cried and whined a lot while we were in Heavenly Host but big things like this she doesn't say a word.

I sigh, and look through the other articles associated with that date. Although that was the last news article there were a couple of other forms and notes that dated after it. They were also labelled as being about Shinozaki Hinoe. A copy of a death certificate took up the top half of the opposite page followed by an autopsy report.

"... What the fuck is this?"

The death certificate listed the standard name, birth place, residence and other information as well as the date of her death. Her autopsy report was what made me say that.

Multiple bruises, ranging from 5 to 9 centimeters in diameter are on the stomach and upper thighs.

The female genitalia were heavily bruised with signs of abrasion. Numerous blood clots and cuts were found within the vagina.

My mind went blank. I just continued staring at the file, trying to see if I'd read something wrong or there was some other mistake. It doesn't change, the clinical description about what happened to Shinozaki Hinoe remains the same.

"What the fuck." I drop the file.

Then I kick the table.

It flips over with a thump throwing the file across the room.

This is fucked up. If Shinozaki was the minor located at that site... I don't even want to think about it. I just want to punch someone. The last time I was this mad was when Shinozaki told me what Yuki had done to her.

"GODDAMMIT!" I slam my fist into the carpet. Why, why do these things have to happen? Why am I not there to stop them?

I hear a banging at my door.

"Hey, keep it down. What time do you think it is?" a muffled voice follows.

I can't just stand here. I need to get out. I walk to the door and slam it open.

"Whoa! What the hell?" A young man in a loose white T-shirt and baggy shorts was in the way.

I brush past him and start running down the stairs.

...

...

...

I ended up in front of Shinozaki's house, it's pitch black. I don't know what I'm doing here or what I can do. I just ended up here after running out of my apartment. I'm covered in sweat, and my chest hurts. I'm still gasping for breath.

"Goddammit, goddammit all." I lean back and then collapse next to a telephone pole opposite the gates of her house.

This is all fucked up, my head hurts and my vision goes blurry.

I just wanted to save Shinozaki, to keep her safe. To thank her for crying for me, for stopping me from getting kicked out by Tsubota. For helping me make the first real friends I had in a long time and enjoy school.

"God... dammit." I can feel tears going down my face, wet warmth flows down and around my cheeks. My chest feels like it's about to burst. I end up just pounding my fist against the pavement over and over again.

"... hurt?"

"Huh?" I suddenly grow more tired. My arms and legs no longer listen to me. My voice chokes in my throat. My tears grow cold.

"Pain... pain... go away..."

Is somebody patting me on the head?

"Now... help... give... body."

I black out as I feel small cold hands against my cheeks.

* * *

**A/N:** Writing this chapter was grim. I spent most of my time looking through reference material, i.e. timelines of Corpse Party, dates, Japanese School calendars, and Google Maps. I don't live in Tokyo so I don't know the layout well enough but Kishi province which was mentioned in BoS is a real place as well as the places I mentioned in the news article. Looking up average response times of firefighters for the article and then the average amount of time a building burns down in (which I admit is actually doubled in that article but there are reasons for that). I had originally planned to write out a full autopsy report for Hinoe (It's a serious event and I wouldn't want to make it look like I trivialized it or threw it in just to provoke someone.) and I had read a variety of publicly available autopsy reports in order to do that but it got pretty graphic and the way it is written now portrays Yoshiki's outrage better than having the entire thing there as if he read the entire thing, I hope.

I do not condone sexual violence in any way or form, and if it wasn't for cannon putting that in Blood Drive I would not have written the above at all.

On an unrelated note I've been doing some research into other large fics i.e. fics that release about 10k+ words per chapter but update maybe once every 2 or 3 months. The average scene length is probably identical between this fic an those other ones. about 1600 words per scene. However, those larger chapters have about 6 or 7 scenes in 1 chapter while I have about 2 on my longer chapters and 1 on my shorter ones.


	17. Answers - Chapter 2 - Feelings

"Kishinuma-kun"

A gentle voice brushes against me ear.

Who is that?

I try to open my eyes but my body feels heavy and cold, as if I was at the bottom of deep sea.

"Kishinuma-kun"

The voice reaches me again. Something sparks inside me. The chill begins to fade as I feel my blood heating up inside me.

The voice is familiar but I haven't heard it in a long time.

"Kishinuma-kun, wake up."

Shinozaki?

My eyes open and is met by the dark blue night. The moon is the brightest thing in the sky. The lamp posts around here haven't turned on yet for some reason. Its blue light silhouettes a familiar hairstyle.

I'm still lying against the telephone pole across from Shinozaki's house. My back is a bit stiff from how long I've stayed there but that discomfort fades away as my eyes get used to the dark.

"You're awake. Really, what are you doing here?"

Shinozaki's face stares down at me worriedly. Her blue eyes peer into mine and her eyebrows are drawn together in a slight frown. She's squatting down in front of me with her legs closed. The short blue skirt of the Kisaragi Academy uniform that reaches her knees is held in place by the hands folded in her lap.

"Shinozaki..." Is this a dream? I can't stop myself from staring at her face, mouth half open with surprise.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She pouts slightly and leans back away from me. Her face pulls away from mine and my vision opens up, taking in the street I'm sitting on and the house behind her.

"A-are you alright, can you move?" My voice stutters.

Even though there are a bunch of other things I want to say to her, the first words out of my mouth check her condition. The last time I saw her she was in a wheelchair, dead to the world.

Was it really alright for someone like that to be moving around like this?

"... Just for now. I still took a lot of damage when sealing the Nirvana." She smiles lightly as if she's talking about a scrape or small wound.

"Let's go inside. It's getting cold out here." She stands up, brushing her hands on the front of her skirt as she does. The sound of her shoes against the pavement clicks with the chirps of grasshoppers and other insects of the night.

"H-hey! Wait!" Scrambling up from where I was sitting, I jog to catch up to her.

"Be quiet, my dad's still sleeping." Shushing me as I reach her, she opens the door silently. A black hallway with a wooden floor yawns open. She steps crosses the doorframe with one step and turns to look at me. I scratch my head once before sighing and following her in.

We take off our shoes at the vestibule before stepping onto the wooden floor. Our socked feet pad along it. The inside of the house is darker than the outside. With the light of the moon blocked by the walls and ceiling I can only make out faint shapes as we walk along. The faint outline of a door passes my by on the right and left as we pad further along.

Shinozaki stops at the second pair of doors we reach, before turning towards and opening the one on our right. The sound of metal against metal as the knob pushes against the springs and gears inside that keeps the door shut makes my heart skip a beat. Compared to the quiet patting of our socks against the wood the cacophony of clicks was deafening.

"Sorry about yesterday. My dad's a bit touchy ever since he learned about my sister... And I became like this." The door swings open, revealing a normal bedroom. The furniture decorating it is comprised of; a desk in the far left corner, a bed against the right wall, and a bookshelf next to the door.

"Huh? Oh... well..." I don't know what to say. Do I try to console her? Tell her it's alright? Ask her what's going on? Satoshi always knew what to say better than I could. I just acted, sometimes without thinking.

I end up standing just inside the room, scratching my head as if my fingers would somehow dig up an answer from my scalp.

"Kishinuma-kun, over here."

"Huh?"

Looking up I see Shinozaki, sitting on the bed by the pillow. Her left hand pats the place beside her.

"Let's talk a bit. I don't think I have much time." She smiles sadly.

"... Alright." I walk over and plop down next to her.

We remain silent for a moment. Even though she said she wanted to talk the only thing I hear is the quiet orchestra of the insects outside.

"Nobody remembers us now, do they?" Her voice sounds a little sad, almost resigned.

"Yeah..." I scratch my head again, thinking of something to say. "I met Niwa yesterday. She didn't recognize me at all, although she's changed a lot." I stare off into the distance.

It's strange. Even though I'm in Shinozaki's room, sat right next to her I don't feel nervous. A sort of calmness has taken over me. Even though I can feel Shinozaki's warmth from right next to me my heart isn't pounding.

The white wall opposite the bed only has one window next to the desk, letting in the moonlight. The soft light shines on her face before spilling onto her shoulders an down her chest before stopping just before her stomach.

"I see, so Aiko-san got out as well." Smiling lightly she turns her face towards me. "Did everyone else get out?"

"I think so..." Scratching my head again I think of what to say. "I haven't checked though. I passed by Satoshi's place but didn't see him." Smiling lightly I try to lighten the mood. "He's got a hot spring at his house now, can you believe it?"

Come to think of it I've never just chatted with Shinozaki, it's always been either about school, or some class event, or Heavenly Host. Even though we've been classmates for a while and she's interested me ever since she helped me out with Tsubota, I hadn't talked to her about personal things that much.

Yet here I was. Not even a first date and already sitting on her bed. Well, she did come visit me once before going into the Nirvana.

Seriously, talk about a tough night.

I ended up working later than usual that time. When I got back I found Shinozaki with her knees curled up in front of her, waiting outside my apartment building. Inviting her up for some tea to warm up, she tells me that she wants to go back to Heavenly Host.

Man... I was more surprised than when I found her there in the first place. Just what god did I piss off to have my heart jump more at the mention of a school than the sight of a girl I ... Crap, I can't even say it in my head.

But after that things went sour. I tried to stop her from going back there.

I threw the Ever After stones out the window, timing it with the passing of a construction truck. I tried to break the only route to Heavenly Host to stop her from going.

"A hot spring, really?" She turns towards me eyes wide with surprised.

"Yeah, they even had a sign, saying `Mochida's Hot Spring`. Really, who came up with that name?" I smile a little.

That was probably the second time she slapped me. Right after I had thrown the stones. But if it was to protect her then I didn't regret it. Wait... second time? When was the first time...? Something sparks in my head. A brief moment of dizziness wafts over me.

"Weird." Chuckling she faces forward again. "But a hot spring wouldn't bad right about now."

"Ye-yeah..." I shake my head to get rid of the residual dots in my vision.

Nobody remembers either of us anymore. Even the friends we survived Heavenly Host with. I didn't have any strong ties with anybody in the first place. My parents are probably better off not remembering me. Being alone is something I've gotten used to.

It was only after Shinozaki cried for me that I actually had real friends to treasure and want. Shinozaki knew them for much longer than I did, and probably felt more for them because of that.

Well there were other factors too. She was always going on about being our class-rep before Heavenly Host. Maybe she really did feel like our wellbeing was her responsibility.

And of course after Heavenly Host she couldn't forgive herself no matter how many times we told her it wasn't her fault. On top of that, being related to Sachiko and Yoshie probably gave her a strange sense of duty to stop all of this.

All of that combined formed her decision to stay behind in the Nirvana and seal it, even if she was crying the entire time.

I scratch my head again, trying to think up of something to cheer her up.

"Maybe, someday we can meet them."

She turns to me, expression quizzical. "Eh?"

Sighing slightly I put both my hands in my lap and stare out the window.

"They may not remember us, but we became friends before, we could probably be friends again."

Yeah, that's a possibility. I don't know how bad Shinozaki's condition is but if she can move around and talk. Even if it's only a short while, we might be able to reconnect with them.

"Satoshi's way to nice for his own sake anyways. Maybe we could get him to let us in." I lean back a little bit on the bed with both hands, and continue looking out the window.

Relying on him annoys me, but Shinozaki always brightened up when she saw or heard him. If it'll stop her from beating herself about everything… Yeah 'no matter what' wasn't it?

"Really, troubling Mochida-kun again? You couldn't get him to let you go during the school festival."

"Hey, getting grabbed by the ear hurts a lot you know!"

She chuckles lightly as I scratch my head again. Her smile is contagious and I end up smirking slightly as well. Shinozaki is here, I managed to save her.

*Sniff

The sound of a sniffle wipes the smirk off my face. Shinozaki rubs her eyes but it's too late. I can see them filling with tears.

"I want to see everyone again." She dries her eyes again but it's no use. They fill up as quickly as she can empty them.

"Everyone?" She nods once.

Something tells me it's not Satoshi, Naomi, or Yuka she's talking about.

"You mean Yui-sensei and the others?" She nods again, and wipes her face with her sleeve again. The material begins to stick to her skin from the wetness.

"Well..." Scratching my head again I try to think of something to say.

"We'll probably see them again someday."

"Eh?"

Shinozaki's tear stained face looks up towards me. Her eyes are red and her nose is running. Is this the face a high schooler is supposed to have? She looks more like a toddler who just scraped their knee.

Shaking my head I turn back towards the moon framed in the window.

"The Nirvana is gone, so their souls have been released as well. We'll see them again, when we go up to meet them."

I can feel my cheeks heating up. Talk about a fish out of water. Saying things like this really wasn't like me. But it was true. If the Nirvana, Heavenly Host and everything else related to it is gone. Then Morishige, Suzumoto, Shinohara, and Yui-sensei should be free.

Peeking out of the corner of my eye, I see her smile slightly and nod. Her face is still a horrible mess of tears and mucus though, I sigh.

"Your nose is dripping you know."

"Wha-What are you saying!"

"Here." I take out a handkerchief out of my back pocket.

"I keep a spare one on me at all times. Don't want you using my shirt as a tissue again." Flashing a grin I stick out the handkerchief.

A surprised look goes over her face before the usual frown she uses whenever she scolds me appears.

...

Hm? Did I say something wrong?

"Why you!"

"Wha-!"

She dives past my out stretched hand before grabbing my shirt with two fists and burrows her head into it. I feel something wet pressing against me through the cloth.

"Hey, whattya-!"

*PAAAAAAARRP

"Hey!"

I put a hand on her shoulder to push her away before sighing and simply leaving it there.

"Really, what are you, 2?"

My other arm circles around and pats her on the head in a weird embrace. Even though she just blew her nose I can tell from the growing wetness that she's still crying. We stay there for a moment under the moonlight. Only the occasional sniffle interrupted with the small hopeless sigh on my part interrupts the now silent night.

"You know, I met Shinohara-san again. In Heavenly Host."

Her face is still burrowed into my shirt, I keep stroking her head. Part of my stomach feels warm as the breath from her voice hits it.

"Really, what did she say?"

"She was worried about Nakashima-san, about me. She told me she was fine. Told me to tell Nakashima-san that she'd moved on."

I smile slightly. Shinohara, thanks.

"Shinohara, she was really something wasn't she. Really, if Satoshi wasn't so clueless he would have been worried Nakashima would be taken by her."

"Even then, Mochida-kun was pretty dependable, back there."

I try to lighten the mood a bit, but the mention of Satoshi dampens my enthusiasm. I still pat Shinozaki's head, but there's a small selfish feeling in my heart that's starting to nibble at it.

"... What about me?" I look down at the top of her head that I'm patting.

"What about you?" Her voice is still muffled from being burrowed into my shirt.

"... Was... I dependable?"

"... a little bit."

The nibbling feeling disappears, but in its place I feel a little sulky. Just 'a little' was it?

"Hey, I'd prepared a lot of stuff you know, planning out to come here. Had an entire backpack... just couldn't get it 'cuz... I was looking for a way to get to you."

I couldn't stop myself from complaining. But I don't stop holding Shinozaki.

"You still had the time to grope Mizuki-san's breasts." Her head shifts a bit tickling my stomach slightly.

"Wha! I didn't even think about that, I just needed to ya know... seriously, it's 'cuz you ran off on your own." The night grows silent and Shinozaki remains hidden in my shirt.

Man, me and my big mouth. The moods gotten a bit awkward but I keep on stroking her head. Like trying to get a child to stop crying.

"I know... thank you Kisinuma-kun." Her voice is quiet. I can barely here it from below me. She's spent this entire time with her face in my shirt, her head in my arms. I think she's stopped crying but I can't be sure.

Suddenly she pulls away from me. I release her and she stares up into my face.

"What is it, Shinozaki?" Her blue eyes are locked with mine, as if asking me something. But I'm an idiot so I need it in words, so I asked her instead.

"Will you keep on helping me?"

"Huh?" What does she mean?

"I can't move around much on my own anymore. I can't go back to school either, and I don't want to trouble my parents."

She's trembling. Even though she pulled away from me her fingers are still holding onto my shirt. The knuckles on them have turned white from how hard she's gripping it.

"I can't take care of myself anymore, and nobody remembers me."

_"__Your existence, haven't you noticed? It has been erased, no eroded."_

I only ate a small part of the Nirvana. That alone caused people to notice me less, sometimes outright ignore me. If that happened to Shinozaki while she couldn't move, she wouldn't be able to take care of herself. She might even starve to death because she couldn't be seen by anyone, nor move to feed herself.

I take the hands holding onto my shirt into mine and she grips them just as tightly she did my shirt.

"Don't worry about it, Shinozaki. It's going to be okay." I don't feel embarrassed anymore.

"I promised, a long time ago "no matter what happens" I'd protect you."

A long time ago, from the moment she was in danger. No, maybe even before that, somewhere in my subconscious.

"... Thank you, Kishinuma-kun."

Suddenly my ability to feel embarrassed wakes up. I can feel my face heating up and end up letting go of one of her hands to scratch my head. Trying to distract myself I look to the side, at the bookshelves, anything except Shinozaki.

"So... well yeah, y'know... Mhmm?!" My verbal flailing is cut off all of a sudden. My mouth is physically immobilized by a soft sensation.

I fall backwards onto the bed, making the springs creak. Shinozaki's on top of me. Her mouth breaks away from mine.

She kissed me. I'm too surprised to understand it.

"Kishinuma-kun..."

I swallow. I can feel her weight on top of me, she's soft, warm. The moonlight from the window surrounds her.

She bends down, straddling me. Another kiss, my arms start reaching around her. I can smell the shampoo she uses.

I can feel myself pressing up against her.

"Shinozaki..." I push her back a little so I can look her in the eye. She smiles.

"Kishinuma-kun... it's alright." Her right hand lightly caresses my cheek while the fingers on her left one weave between my own.

She gets back up and shifts a little. She sits on my thighs. My head feels hot. The boiling blood rushing through it is frying away my reasoning. Heat fills my consciousness.

I can feel her rub me lightly through the material of my pants. Chuckling, her right hand grabs hold of the zipper and pulls it down noisily.

"! Shinozaki, wait!" I try to sit up but she swiftly pushes me back down. Her soft weight pins me down gently.

"Kishinuma-kun..." She whispers lightly into my ear. It is a calming sound, like a cat's purr.

I can't move. All my limbs have suddenly gone numb. I can only feel my heart beating faster and faster, its sound getting louder and louder in my ears.

My eyes watch her hands as it snakes its way back down my chest as she sits up again. It circles around me before reaching under her skirt and moves something. She lets out a short gasp before getting onto her knees a little and then, slowly sits back down.

Something soft pushes against the tip, my heart blasts out all other sounds from my ears.

The soft pressure increases before suddenly wrapping around me. A warm wet feeling travels downwards before I hit something.

It isn't a barrier or membrane. More like a circle of fleshy prongs hooking onto me. Suddenly she squeezes. I seize up. It feels like bands of metal are wrapping around me, crushing me.

"Shi... no... za... ki."

Grimacing I manage to call out to her between clenched teeth.

It hurts.

I manage to look up at her and a small smile plays upon her face. She bends down towards me. Her hair brushes against my chest and the pressure lessens somewhat. Gasping I realize I'd been holding my breath. Sweat begins to bead on my forehead.

"It's alright Kishinuma-kun. Relax."

Her right hand entwines itself with my own, mirroring her left. She sits back up and the pressure increases. This time each ring clenches in sequence, from the bottom to the top. I grit my teeth again and try not to make a sound.

Gradually the pain dims.

Each pulse is no longer painful but pleasing. The searing heat I felt is now a gentle warmth. My expression loosens a bit and Shinozaki smiles at me again.

She squeezes me one last time before lifting herself up. The cold air of the room replaces her before she swallows me up again.

"Kuh!"

I grunt. My vision sparks even beneath my eyelids. Opening them up again I see my chest heaving. Breathing raggedly, I can only look up at her again. Her smiling face looks down at me and she begins to lift herself up again, slowly, gradually.

"Nngh!"

"Aha."

She exhales sweetly at the same timing of my grunt. Her mouth open in a wide smile. The rings pulse again, gripping tightly. The fleshy teeth I felt earlier bite down so hard a chill runs through body. I'm afraid they might break the skin for one moment.

Her fingers squeeze my hands and leans forward again. Her mouth covers my own and her tongue explores my teeth and gums. Saliva begins to flow into my mouth and I choke once before swallowing deeply. The smell of soap floods my nostrils again and her hair gently brushes against my hot skin. Absorbing the sweat and sticking to it before pulling away as she breaks the kiss.

Her soft thighs lift her gently and my back arches as I feel her pulling me upwards. White and red overwrite the dark room, blinding me.

She sits down again and I exhale heavily again before sucking another breath as she immediately begins to pull upwards.

The slap of her against me echoes in the room as I can only squeeze her hands as she squeezes back.

Finally one final wave of cold pulses over and I thrust once before collapsing. My sweaty body begins to cool down.

She continues squeezing me. The rings contract one after the other rhythmically as she leans forward again on my chest.

An immense weariness washes over me blurring my sight, filling it with a dark haze. As my eye lids close I look up into Shinozaki's face.

She's smiling, but...

Her eyes... are black.

...

...

...

...

...

My eyes open. I look at a ceiling I don't recognize.

"Ugh... Huh?"

I can't move, I look down, there are ropes tying me down to the bed. Ropes wrapped around me and the bed. My arms are tied to the bed posts separate from my body.

I tug on them a bit but all I can do is rattle the bed a little. My entire body feels tired, sore.

*Creaaaaaaaaakkkkk

The door at the end of the room opens. I crane my head to see over my chest.

"You're awake."

A man walks in, the same man I met two days ago.


	18. Answers - Chapter 3 - Talk

**Unknown Room – Real World Yoshiki**

"You're awake."

This guy is looking at me but I can't see his eyes. The morning sunlight stabbing in through the window reflects off his rectangular glasses. He's wearing a navy blue cotton vest over a light blue, collared shirt.

I grit my teeth. "What the hell is this? Untie me asshole!" I yank my arms but the bed only rattles in response.

He pushes his glasses back up his nose with his index finger and walks towards the window. He closes the curtains and the room turns black. A little light leaks in between and around the pink cloth but is then blocked by him. He turns around.

"This is the second time you've come here. I would assume your last visit should have been enough?" He grabs the chair from under the desk and takes a seat. I can barely see him in the gloom now.

"Why do you care? Just let me go!" I yank my arms again, they feel a little looser than before.

"Indeed, why do I care?" He gets up and pulls something out of his back pocket. I hear a flicking sound and a silver glitter appears in his right hand.

"I suppose it was a slight gesture of kindness, after all nobody else cares about you."

thump, thump

The dull thump of socked feet crosses the carpet echoed by the sound of my own pulse. I'm sweating like mad now and rattling the bed harder than ever.

"HELP, SOMEBODY, HELP!" I yell out at the top of my lungs. Last time Shinozaki's mother stopped this guy from beating me into a pulp. Even if she's not here, someone outside could hear me. I keep rattling the bed, each time the ropes feel looser and looser.

thump, thump

He's right next to me, looking down at me. All I can see is his outline and the glint of his glasses. I yank one last time and my arms come free. I push myself up and grab at the ropes around my chest. I yank and tug but every time I pull I feel like I'm getting more tangled up. The ropes that were just holding me down are now squeezing my legs. They feel numb.

I thrash my legs trying to get them free and a knot on my chest comes undone. It releases a rope that was around my collar which snaps up under my chin. I grab at it just before it reaches my neck and I'm yanked back down onto the bed. My hands that were tied to the bed post are now stuck holding onto the rope trying to strangle me. My fingers burn as the rope creaks, almost hungrily.

This entire time this guy hasn't moved at all, just standing there. Even now he's just watching me, like a child watching a worm wriggling and drying out under the sun.

I try to free my legs but that only makes the rope around my neck tighten.

"Why did you come back here?" He asks, calmly. "Why don't you run away?"

"That's... none... of... your... business!" I gasp out as I struggle with the rope. My knuckles are scraping my chin. It feels as if someone was winding up a winch attached the rope. Every moment it slipped a little was another one I couldn't get back.

His right hand moves over my chest, he holds the knife in a reverse grip. It hovers over the middle of my chest.

"What are you willing to do for Shinozaki Ayumi?" He's leaning over me slightly to position the knife. I don't see any emotion on his face, not the slightest wrinkle or twitch of the mouth.

"Kuh, hrrk" I can't answer, my fingers are pinned beneath the rope. I might as well be strangling myself. What am I willing to do for Shinozaki? That's obvious. I've already told myself what I would do for her. I've already told her what I'd do for her. That's why I can't just kick the bucket here. I can't let anyone or anything stop me.

I grit my teeth and pull as hard as I can on the rope. My vision goes blurry. I hear a snap and I lurch forward. I gasp for air a few times and then whip around to where the guy was standing next to me.

He isn't there, I hear the clack of a door knob turning and I turn back towards the door. He still has the knife in his right hand, but he's not facing me. He opens the door and walks out without saying anything. I hear him turn down the hallway and then his footsteps grow louder as he climbs the stairs and fade away as he ascends.

"What the fuck was that?" I breathe out. I untie myself from the rest of the rope and start to get off the bed when I hear softer footsteps coming down the hall. They sound as if they are wearing slippers. The half closed door creaks open again, and it's the women who talked to the police last time. I guess she is Shinozaki's mother.

"I'm sorry about my husband, Ayato, he hasn't had it easy these last couple months." She smiles slightly. She wears a yellow cardigan over a white U necked shirt. Her hands are clasped together in front of a peach skirt that went slightly past her knees.

She walks towards the window and opens them up again. "Ever since we lost Hinoe no one's been able to look after Ayumi. He's been worried about it for quite a while." She opens up the closed window and lets in some fresh air. "You're also worried about her, right? That's why you came back here." She turns around to look back at me, her eyes are blue like Shinozaki's.

"Don't worry about her, you didn't hurt her yesterday." Her tone is quiet, conversational. I hadn't even thought about what happened yesterday. Thinking about me makes my insides turn cold. I feel chills going up my back and goose bumps popup all over me.

I'd seen those eyes before. Those pitch black eyes with no white. Those were Sachi's eyes. What had happened yesterday? I ran here after reading about Hinoe then I...

I collapsed in front of the house. I briefly remember that scratching voice, and the feeling of that small hand against my cheek. Sachi had been there, in front of me. After that I blacked out. Then I met Shinozaki and we... had sex.

That should have made me blush, feel warm, or at the very least embarrassed. All I felt was regret and cold, like I'd been dipped in ice water. I wanted to go back and undo it, to stop it. That wasn't right, that wasn't Shinozaki, yet I... I...

I feel a hand on my head. It tousles my hair. "It's alright, you haven't hurt her. The seal worked. Ayumi is still in Hinoe's room. She hasn't moved from there at all." I look up. "It's alright so breathe." I'd been hyperventilating, I hadn't even noticed.

I take one deep breath and try to calm down. She said Shinozaki was fine. Then what was it that I had seen yesterday?

"What's going on, what the fuck is going on." I feel tired, drained almost. I don't care anymore. I just want to know what's happened to Shinozaki. Instead I'm just getting more and more confused. I need some answers, at this rate I feel like I'm going to go crazy.

Her hand retracts from my head and clasps its partner in front of her again. "Do you want to know? Learning something you don't want to can end up destroying you." Her face looks grim, serious. Her blue eyes are narrowed, as if reminiscing a bad memory.

"I don't care anymore. I've already seen and heard stuff I've never wanted to. I don't want to be running around in the dark. So, just tell me. What is going on here? Why is Shinozaki like that, what did I see yesterday?" I hold my head in my hands.

She nods once. "I understand, I shall tell you, what has happened to Ayumi." She sits down next to me, where Shinozaki sat next to me on the bed. Her hands remain clasped, now on her lap. "And what you saw yesterday."

"Ayumi was never able to move, ever since she was born. When she was a baby she was very quiet. She didn't cry at all, I only knew when to feed her or change her diaper because her sister, Hinoe, told me. We took her to a number of doctors but they never figured it out. They said physically she was in good condition, much better than a person who couldn't move their own. Hinoe used to take care of her the most. She seemed to know what she wanted or liked all the time. I guess she was more a mother to her than I was. I don't know how you know her or why you say she's your classmate. She never went to school."

Shinozaki couldn't move since she was born? She never went to school? Is this also because her existence was erased? Did her entire history disappear, like Morishige and the others? But she's here and her family remembers her, just no one else.

"About what you saw yesterday, that was a shiki-gami. Ayato prepared it beforehand in case that child tried to bring in anyone from outside." That child, she's not talking about Shinozaki, is it Sachi?

"Ayato said that it was a relative of ours. A child of the Shinozaki family, he didn't know how or when she died, but we know what it wants. It wants a body." I feel like I've been punched in the gut. I don't want to hear it, but I have to ask.

"Is she trying to use Shinozaki, to give her another body?" My fists clench, I feel that same anger I did yesterday. I want to just smash something, anything. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Yes, every month she tries. The first one she tried to use was Ayato." My chest hurts, squeezing. I want to explode but at the same time I'm too tense to do so. I just feel pain. I don't know if I'm angry or sad. Feelings just swirl around in my head. If Sachi was here in front of me, I'd probably be trying to break her scrawny neck. I wouldn't have cared if she was a ghost or not. Shinozaki's mother takes her hand away from my shoulder. I'm shaking.

"She hasn't succeeded yet" She states calmly turning back to the window "and Ayato has created some seals and charms for her. You already experienced one. It's meant to act as an "exchange" for Ayumi. She can't move, but that child can draw people in either through dreams or hallucinations. The Shiki-gami merges into those hallucinations and focusses them on it instead of Ayumi. It shows whatever the person, inside the hallucination, wants to see, the creator of the hallucination as well." Then, does that mean the Shinozaki I saw wasn't real? She was just an illusion? That talk we had was simply something I wanted to see myself? I feel slightly relieved, at the same time I can feel tears slowly filling my eyes. That talk with Shinozaki wasn't real. Just something I had wanted to see. A hallucination, a dream, Shinozaki had never moved from that room I saw her in the day before yesterday. Nothing had changed, not a single damn thing... But she also said the "creator of the hallucination" was being tricked as well.

"Doesn't she notice?" I ask. Shinozaki's mother turns to look at me again. "I never said the child was a she." Her blue eyes pin me for a moment before turning back to the window. "You know that child, what's her name?"

How much does Shinozaki's family know about their history? Shinozaki never said anything about it, if she had known more she wouldn't have tried out the charm on Saenoki Naho's blog. Do they know about the Book of Shadows? About the Nirvana? Should I even tell them?

"I guess it doesn't matter, you were the one asking questions. Even if I knew her name I guess I wouldn't be able to do anything for her anyways." She interrupts my thoughts midway.

"That child doesn't notice because the Shiki-gami feels the same as Ayumi. It was made with strands of her hair and what's more it shows that child what she wants. Her getting a new body, for now the prospect alone is distracting her." So it won't keep her distracted forever. If she's still as powerful as she was back in Heavenly Host...

"Now I have a question for you. Do you love Ayumi?" I blink in surprise, and turn to look at her. She's still staring out the window. Her carefree way of talking and her attitude, it's not like Shinozaki at all. She always felt responsible for everything, even things that weren't her fault.

"What's that got to do with anything." I don't know why I'm being embarrassed, or defensive. I've already gone through hell for her, the answer is obvious. But I can't say it.

"I guess nothing really. I just wanted to know about my daughter's love life. It's a mother's favorite past time you know?" I turn to stare at her. She's staring out the window again but with a light smile.

"Tell me what you know about Ayumi." She continues looking out the window. What I know about Shinozaki? The Shinozaki I know, not this twisted backstory she has now? "Tell me about my daughter. What was she like? Why did you fall for her?" I turn away, this person's randomness rivals Seiko. She remains silent, waiting for an answer.

"She... takes on too many things, even things that shouldn't bother her, ends up getting her into more trouble than it's worth." I don't know why I'm telling her this. "She sticks her nose into other people's troubles all the time, and gets emotional about it, sometimes... even crying." If she wasn't such a busy body I would have probably been expelled after hitting Tsubota. Thanks to her butting in, I stayed in school, and in the end I made some friends. I guess I can't really blame her for that. "She's brave thane she looks especially since she's a crybaby. She wines and cries a lot but even then she tries her best." Like the time she asked Yuki to take us back into Heavenly Host. Like the time she went back to Heavenly Host with Mist. Like the time she smiled at us in the core of the Nirvana.

I don't know why, but I ended up simply talking about Shinozaki for a while. What our class was like, the events and plays we held. Her bossiness as the class rep, her love of ghost stories, her infamy as "the ghost story class rep", how she always carried around candles to improve the atmosphere of her stories. I even ended up talking about what happened in Heavenly Host, about Sachiko, about our friends.

"She made us promise to meet up at school again, the next day. Said it was an order from the class rep." The sun has set, it's dark outside again. I ended up just talking all this time. Shinozaki's mother didn't say anything, she just sat there and listened.

"I see, Ayumi really has some good friends." The small smile she had ever since I started talking is still there. "I guess it's late now, you should go home." She stands up from the bed. "That child will probably try again tonight." I grit my teeth, my fists clench. "Do you want to see Ayumi before that?"

"Huh?" I look up at her. "I think Ayumi would like that too. She's been all alone in that room ever since Hinoe passed away. I'm sure she would like a visit." She begins to walk out of the room. I stand up and follow her. Shinozaki's mother is standing in front of the door just to the left of the entrance. I walk towards it, put my hand on the handle, and open it.

Shinozaki is there, the moonlight coming in from the window casts the half I can see in shadow. She looks exactly the same since I last saw her. She hasn't budged an inch. I guess yesterday really was a hallucination.

I walk over to her and kneel down so I can get down to her level. Her right eye is covered by an eye patch, the left is closed. She looks like she's sleeping.

"It's time Kishinuma-kun." I start a little, Shinozaki also called me that. Her mother used the exact same way to call me. I look back at Shinozaki, get up and walk towards the entrance.

As I put on my shoes I hear from behind me. "Please be friends with Ayumi, even from now on." I turn, and I see the top of Sinozaki's mother's head. She's bowing to me, like you would when asking someone a favor. She raises her head. "Come visit us again. I'm sure Ayumi would like some company. I'll convince of Ayato."

"Y-yeah, thanks um..." I don't know her name. I've talked with her this long and it didn't even cross my mind to ask.

"Asuka, I am Shinozaki, Asuka. I look forward to seeing you again." She smiles again. "Now you should really go home now, you probably don't want to be caught twice in a row."

I shudder, I've been talking peacefully this entire time, but Sachi is still here. Her curse is still active. I turn to leave and push open the door to the entrance. I take one last look back into the house. Only the yawning blackness of the empty hallways can be seen.

...

...

...

I get home, thankfully none of my stuff has been taken. I don't think I locked the door when I burst out yesterday. I set the table upright again and pick up the file I threw across the room yesterday. Setting the file on the table I notice a voice mail on my home phone. I press the play button, Niwa's voice starts coming out of it.

"If you're playing this I would like to notify you that you have missed your first appointment in our deal. I make it a policy of mine to take what I believe I am owed. Sadly there was nothing of value in your apartment so I have satisfied myself with placing a team of my subordinates to capture you when this message finishes. Please do not struggle I would like for you to be in a useable state when we next meet."

The door I had locked when I came in opens, I turn around and see 4 men in suits and sunglasses walk in.

"Kishinuma Yoshiki, the Vice President would like to see you." His tone doesn't give room for negotiations.

Gyuuuuuuuuruuuuu~

The one ending up answering them is my stomach. I sigh, "Sure, just buy me something to eat or I'm going to collapse."

"That can be arranged." I walk towards them and they surround me, two in front two in back. I'm escorted to a black car, get in the back seat with the two who were following behind me and we drive off towards the city center, to PL LLC.

* * *

**A/N:** I hate drinking, makes my head hurt, has tons of calories, and the next day even though I don't get sick or have headaches I just feel like shit. Like I want to do something but lack the motivation to do it. This chapter was sort of finished almost a week ago and the next chapter is also written up.

Why haven't I uploaded them? Mainly confidence issues about whether what I'm writing is good or worth it. Also I tried to work on Chapter 20 today (30/08/2014), but the drinking side effects are sapping my creativity. Anyone who says creativity is increased by being in the bar or having a couple of wines, I secretly want to take to a brewery and then push into a fermenting vat.

Let's see how creative they can be trying to get out. Ugh.

Anyways anti-alcohol rant aside, I've slowed down my writing a lot for a couple of reasons. This summer project thing is hard, I have to go to London for a conference/presentation, having a plan of what comes next is one thing; writing it and making it intriguing and engaging is another.

I hope those of you still reading regularly like what I've written so far. Reviews really help out in terms of motivation and sometimes even give me ideas for interludes and chapters.

Thanks for reading again. I want to write fluffy moments to!


	19. Ex-Chapter 2 - Nov 9, 2008 Audio Only

**November Eighth, Shinozaki Estate – Audio Only**

"Hey, is this really the place?"

"Yeah, creepy ain't it? Building comes up outta nowhere."

"Fucking freaky, creepy shit been going on here."

"'Course it is. This is where that book was ain't it, it's THE Book of Shadows."

"Still dunno who ya got that weird ass info from."

"I nicked some books from that rich pricks place before she ditched the grave. She had some notes stuck in 'em looking for it. This place was on one of the notes stuck in there."

"And you came here all by yourself, fuck man you got balls ha ha!"

"Laugh it up, it's 'cuz of me you guys are getting a ride to the top."

"Bullshit, you're just too much of a pussy to grab some broad on the street."

"The fuck you say?!"

"Hey, hey guys. Take it easy, you know we all don't believe your cult stuff, man. You just up and call us 4 one day telling us you got a once in a lifetime opportunity. So far it's just another night of hunting, though one of them's a bit young."

"Shaddup fucking pedo, we know you like 'em young."

"The older ones scream too much, have to end up gagging them. Smaller ones are quieter."

"Ha, bet you'd love that one then, won't make a peep."

"Guys, Jeez, don't just leave us behind! It ain't easy dragging someone up a hill"

"Shut it, at least she's moving. I had to carry this one all the way up here."

"Enough, let's just get inside."

Creeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaak

"... This place give me the fucking creeps."

"Thought you were the tough guy among us, Tetsuya."

"He's right, Sadanishi, this place isn't normal. What did you say this place was again?"

"It's just a house, someone from their family used to live here. That's all. Come on, we need to look for clues, split up, yell if you find something."

"What do we do with these two then?"

"Just leave the girl at the entrance, she isn't moving anywhere. The other one might know something, give her to me."

"She hasn't said anything ever since we grabbed her. You'd think she'd scream or something."

"She knows she can't run, plus with that seal she's got around her throat she can't try anything weird on us, either."

"The fuck's a necklace gonna do."

"It does look painful."

"It's cutting off her spiritual connections, she's a Shinozaki, and also one of the Wiccan Institute can't be too carful around those witches."

"Fucking, looney."

"Hey, guys. Look let's just ask the pretty lady where to find this book and let's be done with it. So, lady, know anything about this place, about a book?"

"..."

"Great a fucking comatose brat and a mute broad."

"Shut it, you go check inside, I'll take the woman. Kodama, you stay at the entrance."

"Jeez what am I, the baby sitter. I already carried her up here and now I have to watch her too?"

"It's to make sure this one doesn't get away. If she makes a break for it don't let her get out of the building."

"What, you saying you can't hold onto her, I dragged her up here, giver her to me. I'll make sure you don't lose her."

"Fuck off, you and Watanabe can check down the hall. Goto you come upstairs with me."

"Don't order me around, fucktard."

"Calm down Goto, so me and Nakagawa will take the first floor, but what are we looking for exactly?"

"We're looking for a book, you'll know it when you see it. Now go."

"Sheesh, so pushy, isn't he Nakagawa?"

"Let's just go, unless you wanna do the girl while he's away."

"Hey, hey, but that would make me feel bad, only me having the fun."

"Pedophile"

"You wound my feelings, Nakagawa."

**First Floor Hall – Shinozaki Estate – Audio Only**

"Seriously, this place gives me the creeps."

"We've all said that a couple of times now, Nakagawa just get over it. Let's check in here."

"What is this a bathroom, yuck."

"Doesn't look like there's a book here, I guess the next one is the bathroom?"

"Looks like you're right."

"What's that?"

"Huh"

"Thought I saw something in the bath tub."

"Don't say that man, place is creepy enough already. Ugh, looks like some scummy water. You probably saw the moonlight reflecting off of it or something."

"No, I definitely saw something, lift up the cover a bit more."

"Fine, I don't see... ! ! !"

"Really, take a closer look,"

Splash! splish, splash

"Are you sure you don't see anything Nakagawa? Maybe you need to look a bit further."

splash, splash, splash blub blub blub

"Did you find anything? ... Too bad, but at the moment you're in the way, well I guess this tub is big enough... let's just make sure you're all inside... there! And now the cover... Perfect, now nobody will ever find you."

"Oh, hi little girl, I did as you wanted. Now do you want to play with me?"

"What cute black eyes you have! ...What? You want to play doctor? Sure, I'll be the doctor and...You're going to be the doctor? Okay then doctor what do you want to do today? Oh... that sounds fun! Yes let's do it. We even have two patients today. I'll go get the other one. Where's the operating table? Oh, okay I'll go tell Sadanishi that. I'll take Kodama to the kitchen before that. See you soon!"

"Hey, Kodama!"

"What, Watanabe, where's Nakagawa?"

"He's checking out the living room, I'm taking over the kitchen but I can't get the door to open."

"Why don't you ask Nakagawa to do it?"

"What you scared of going inside? Come on, the more the merrier right, the faster we get this floor checked out the faster we can go upstairs and help them."

"Jeez, really, I'm blaming you if Sadanishi gets pissed at me for this."

"It's fine, nobody's getting out of here anyways."

**Second Floor – Shinozaki Estate – Audio Only**

"This place is fucking weird, why doesn't this shitty dresser move?"

"Quit whining about it and keep looking."

"Fuck you, you're just holding onto the bitch, standing around doing nothing. Let's swap. You keep on looking in here, and I'll hold onto her."

"No, if you roughed her up you might remove the seal, we can't risk that. Especially in here."

"The fuck do you mean especially in here? You not telling us something?"

"Hey, hey, guys. Whoa, really you should have thought out splitting up the group. You guys already have the worst chemistry."

"Watanabe, what are you doing here?"

"The fuck is Nakagawa?"

"Oh, he's checking the living room, I just jogged up here to get you this key. Tried it everywhere downstairs but didn't fit. Thought you guys might need it."

"Give me that, hmm, maybe..."

thump thump thump, click

"Well whaddya know really does fit this one."

"Let's take a look inside."

"Hey, Watanabe, you sure Nakagawa's downstairs?"

"It's an empty house Goto. What's Nakagawa going to do drown himself to death?"

"Shut up both of you, this might be the jackpot."

"What about Kodama and Nakagawa?"

"We'll get them later, first check this room."

"Fucking hell, fine place gives me the creeps."

Creeeeeaaaaaaak

"Somebody takes way too many fucking photos, ugh why's the guy's face all scribbled out in all of them?"

"Hey, guys look at this!"

"A safe, fuck man, looks pretty tight. How do we open it?"

"We'll just have to look for clues, start looking in the desk or..."

Click

"What the fuck, hey Nakagawa how'd you know the combination?"

"Just tried lucky number 7 that's all, looks like it really is lucky."

"Alright, let's go down. This is it."

"Fucking freaky cultist."

creak, creak, creak, creak

"What the fuck is this place?"

"Looks like a ritual chamber, but... where's the book?"

stab

"! ! ! COUGH, HACK Nakagawa, the fuck are you doing?"

"Shhhh, don't cry. It'll all be over soon. Just... (splurt) a...(scrape)little... (crack)more!"

SPLASH, SPLATTER, SPLISH, drip, drip, drip, drip

"Heeeeeyyy, Sadanishi, you've pissed yourself. I guess you're too scared to even speak right? It's okay, I like it when they're quieter. But, I think I'll let your fate be decided by her. So, Hinoe-san. What should we do with him?"

"... Let him go."

"... *Sigh Really, you are too much of a good person. This guy's the one who had us kidnap you and your sister, you know. He's also one of the guys in that group that attacked you in the other fate. Do you seriously think he's worth letting go."

"... Hate only breeds more hate, suffering only breeds more suffering. This was supposed to come, I made it come by my own choice. He's just an innocent bystander in this situation, just another person trapped by fate."

"... You Shinozaki's really are something. Well Sadanishi, guess you get to walk out of this... but it's quite a waste for you to have been walked here... and you really wanted to get the Book of Shadows. Oh, it's here alright, just beyond that wall, break through it and it'll be right there. The chronicles of the entire history of the witches."

thump, stumble, scritch, scratch, CRASH

"haa, haa, ha ha, HA HA HA HA, IT'S HERE THE BOOK OF SHADOWS! NOW TAKE THIS YOU SH..."

CRUNCH, drip, drip, drip. Thump

"I know you're happy Sadanishi, but was it really worth losing your head over it?"

"... Well then Shinozaki, Hinoe you've already probably noticed that this time is different. Sadanishi was too busy trying to dig up stuff about the book to participate in the attack this time. So although they managed to ambush you, you managed to get away."

thump, thump, splash, scrape

"Ugh, what a messy eater, this book is. It's got bits of you all over its lips Sadanishi. Anyways you've been here to make sure that girl could reach here, eventually. She's pretty empty at the moment, an easy target for a lot of spirits. But some things have to happen because they have to happen, and some things happen because they've already happened. I guess the characters changed in this scenario but we'll go through the motions at the very least."

...

...

...

"... I guess this is it then Hinoe, I'm not as precise as a magical cut but I think I did a good enough job. Now, to get the book back to its master."

**November Ninth, Shinozaki Estate**

Watanabe Masaru, set down Ayumi outside the house, the book, cradled in her arms.

"Well now I've got to go back inside now. Since, nobody's getting out of here anyways."

Stepping into the estate the door shuts behind him. A childish giggle sounds followed by another, and another, sounding on top of each other until they blocked out all other sounds with giggles. The giggling stops.

The firefighters arrive 30 minutes later, to find a girl clutching a book to her chest. And a house engulfed in red flames. No trace of blood is on the book. The car the 5 men used is not at the bottom of the hill.


	20. New Life - Chapter 1 - Business

**Niwa Aiko's office – Perfect Life Promotion Agency Yoshiki**

"I see, so you ate the Nirvana." Niwas Aiko sighed, her hands folded in front of her.

After I had been taken in by her bodyguards I'd been taken up to her office at Perfect Life Promotion Agencey. Apparently she had called yesterday while I was at Shinozaki's house. After I didn't pick up she had sent some of her men to my address. When they only found an empty room with the folder left behind she had them wait there after leaving a message on my home phone.

_"At first I was going to have my subordinates clean out your room and liquidate any assets they could find."_ She had said when I asked her why she set up an ambush for me.

_"But, since there was so little value to any of the objects there in comparison to your debt, I decided I'd wait a little bit for you to comeback. Of course this waiting time is also going to be included in my interest." _The Mona Lisa smile she was wearing didn't match what she was saying at all. Come to think of it she's never said anything half decent while wearing that smile.

"I find that incredibly difficult to believe." She had stopped smiling the moment I started describing what I had found in the core of the Nirvana. How I had ran back into Heavenly Host, got the Ever After stones, and found Shinozaki. She seemed to be listening intently, but I could only figure that out from her posture. I hadn't looked her in the eye since I came here.

"Believe it or not that's what happened. I'm not saying anything just to make me look good." I put my hands on my hips and keep my eyes on her left shoulder. Just talking about it makes me feel sick. I'm getting a slight headache just from the memory.

"That's not what I meant." She pinches her chin between thumb and forefinger in thought. "The Nirvana is a dimension close to the world after death, simply losing your soul within it is enough to erase your existence in this world." She frowns. "Contacting it directly would kill a normal person instantaneously. Of course their existence would be wiped from our world as well." She leans forward onto her desk resting her chin on the back of her hands. "As a survivor of Heavenly Host you don't quite qualify as a 'normal' human being. That may be why you have survived but at the very least I would have expected you to be missing an arm or a leg."

"You said so yourself though, it's not like I got out of there scot-free." Niwa sighs and closes her eye.

"You don't seem to understand you situation at all do you? The Nirvana isn't just a static object. If you were there with me you should have seen it, moving, writhing, pulsing. The Nirvana itself is, ironically, alive. It even has a degree of awareness." Her eyes open and I quickly look to the side. "Even with its conscious suppressed it still has the capacity to defend itself. Only a person of either the right lineage or significant spiritual power could hope to overcome that." She leans back into her chair, this time her hands rest along the arm rest.

"Then how was it sealed then, if it's strong enough to protect itself why didn't it just kill me?" Niwa lips curve into a smile. "I remember very little due to her existence disappearing, but from what I do remember the awareness within the Nirvana was put to sleep. Without that it wouldn't be able to preemptively protective itself, but much like a person's reflexes protect the body from harm, the Nirvana should have some 'reflex' to protect itself. You yourself told me what state you found her in. That was the result of it protecting itself."

I didn't check myself after I had swallowed it but I remember feeling pain, but when I woke up though I didn't have any wounds or even scars. Shinozaki's wounds were treated by the book. Did it treat my wounds as well?

"It seems you may have some idea of what happened, would you care to share it?" I almost look back up to her but stop myself. In here information is power, there's no point letting her steal it from my head with her hypnotism.

"The book, it healed her. It might have done the same to me." Niwa frowns.

"That would be highly unlikely, the Black Book, the Book of Shadows is not obliged to protect you. You are not its master. You aren't even of the Shinozaki blood line." She holds her chin between her thumb and index finger again. "It wouldn't treat you out of charity either it doesn't fit its reason for existence."

"'Reason for existence'? Wasn't it made to store all the knowledge of the witches or something like that?" That's what Niwa told us in the beginning, Mist also said something like that as well.

"That's why it was made, not why it exists." I palm my forehead, I was never great in school but this conversation is seriously testing me. "The Book of Shadows' has its own will and its own "reason for existing" separate to its function."

"So what is it then, if it's not just some magic book what does it want? What does that have to do with any of this?!" Niwa sighs again and leans back into her chair crossing her arms.

"It matters because you are not supposed to be alive. Even taking into consideration you enhanced spiritual power from surviving Heavenly Host, you Kishinuma Yoshiki should not have survived consuming, or even directly touching the Nirvana. Therefore something or someone kept you alive, and unharmed." She looks up and I don't dodge her eyes in time and the purple gaze nails me to the ground. "What matters is why you were left alive." She looks away from me and I can move again. I quickly shake myself and glare at the wall next to me.

"If you're worried about me using hypnosis on you don't worry, trying to go back that far in your memories would be almost impossible while you're awake." I keep on glaring at the wall, I was careless and I don't trust her.

"The best I can think of is that either the book kept you alive so you could carry her to the real world, or the Nirvana allowed itself to be eaten."

Allowed itself? "Why, would it do that?" I turn back towards her, but avoid her gaze.

"Who knows, perhaps it chose to be eaten by you to prevent itself from being eaten by a Shinozaki." She shrugs a little. "The Shinozaki's have long been the guardians of that book, and its contents. Their bloodline allows them a small amount of control over it. By letting you consume it, it could prevent itself from being eaten by her."

I feel a chill run down my back. "So what, is it going to come bursting out of me like some horror movie?"

Niwa chuckles lightly, covering her mouth with her left hand. "It wouldn't surprise me, in the event that it does, please leave behind any information you haven't told me. If you don't I'll be forced to call your spirit back and take it from your soul directly."

My fists tighten. "I wouldn't worry about it at the moment though, Mr. Kishinuma. If you were possessed by the Nirvana, or even harboring an evil spirit, I would be able to sense it. This building also has the facilities to remove most possessions. I would have to charge you for it though."

"tch..., I can't get along with you after all." I glare at the wall.

"No, but this is a business talk, not a friendly chat. Regardless, this information should cover the cost of lending you that old folder. But you still have the interest to take into account."

"What?! I thought you just wanted to know what happened after you guys left!" Niwa's Mona Lisa smile returned. "Of course I wanted to know that, but you spent so long getting back to me that I had no choice but to increase your debt with the agreed upon rate." Agreed upon rate? What is she talking about?

"Here, the contract, it even has your seal on it." She pulls a piece of paper out from one of the drawers on her desk and dangles it in front of her, like you would a cat by the scruff of its neck.

"'Information Exchange Agreement'? I never...!" the form in front of me was stamped with my family seal as well as my family's home address. Phone numbers, liability partners, the rate she was talking about was set as 3% per year. My original debt had been set at ￥250,000. I had about ￥5,000 to spare per month back when I had a job, if I paid monthly I'd be free in 5 years. However, there was an additional clause. "Any loss of contact or failure to meet payments will triple the debt? There's no way this is legal!"

"If you want to debate its validity I'm perfectly happy to introduce you to our lawyers." She sets the contract on the desk. "Although with only \5,000 it would be pretty hard to find a good one, or even prevent yours from being bribed." Did she hypnotize me while I was distracted?! "By the way, I haven't hypnotized you or anything. My men found your bankbook while looking for you and I had them send me a photo of every page. I also contacted the Izakaya you worked at. They didn't have an employee with your name." Dammit, this person has no sense of privacy whatsoever, also with me having no job I guess I wouldn't have been able to pay it anyways.

"I'm willing to return the debt back to its original amount if you could tell me a couple things." She leans forward again onto her desk. "Why did you leave your house yesterday?"

I grit my teeth, "What's it to you?" I can't say where I went, although if she's asking then she probably didn't have me followed back then.

"It matters because of the state your house was left in. I had my men record the room when they got there. I even know what page the folder was turned to when you left it. You learned something that made you agitated, what I want to know is the reason for your actions." Crap, does she know who Shinozaki is? The page I was looking at was about Shinozaki Hinoe, even the newspaper article didn't have her name on it because she was a minor.

"If you saw the page then you should know why I got pissed." Niwa closes her eyes.

"I can imagine, it's not a pleasant event. Did you know Shinozaki Hinoe?"

I'm hemmed in, I can't lie and say I knew her, if I try to bluff it and look her in the eye she could hypnotize me. If I say I don't then it narrows down the number of people on that page to one.

"No, I didn't." If I lied and she had sensed it she might have tried something more sinister. She has the home ground advantage here.

"I see" Niwa opens her eyes. "There was only one other person mentioned there. Her sister, it makes sense. She would be the same age as us. It would also explain why I couldn't find her name anywhere."

Couldn't find her name? Is this because of her erased existence?

"What do you mean you couldn't find her name anywhere?" I ask.

"I couldn't find it anywhere. No records of her exist anywhere. She was only mentioned in that one newspaper. No birth certificate, no hospital records, nothing. The most worrying part about this is that I didn't even think that strange, until now."

What? Shinozaki's mother said she took her to a lot of different doctors, and she doesn't have a birth certificate either?

"Then... why just that newspaper then?" I step forwards. "If everything else's been wiped clean why was only that left?"

"There are two possibilities." Niwa lifts up her right hand and raises two fingers. "One, it was a coincidence, she just happened to be able to be noticeable, similar to you her existence isn't completely erased, she just has far less time to be noticeable than you."

She lowers her middle finger. "The other is that something or someone is hiding her, and left that bit of information on purpose." She looks up at me, I shouldn't be looking at her directly, but I meet her gaze again.

"Did she have it, the Book of Shadows." I don't feel her using hypnosis on me, but I can't move. The book I left behind in that place. Was it hiding her all this time? Then why did it let that event happen?

"Mr. Kishinuma, did she have the book?" Niwa asks again, she's standing up and looking me in the eye. I quickly look away. "Yeah, she did." I hear Niwa sigh and return to her chair. "When you came back, did you take it with you?"

"No, I left it behind, but when I saw her, it was sitting on her lap." Niwa nods. "Then I guess it's probably that book's doing. It's the only item in this world with enough power to do something like this." She pinches her chin in thought again. "The book did recognizer her as its master. Perhaps this is its method of protecting her." Protecting her? If it was trying to do that then why did that happen? It doesn't make sense.

"You're wondering, why then, did it allow Shinozaki Hinoe to be killed, right?" She sits back, arms crossed in front of her again. "I don't know why either, although I can dig up the relevant data. It's only about two and a half months since then, I could reopen my investigation of it."

"What, are you suddenly doing things for charity all of a sudden?" Niwa shakes her head.

"No, this isn't for you at all. Rather as an information broker having something hidden from me for so long is rather aggravating." She picks up the contract she first showed me and tears it in two. "You've fulfilled my request so I can reset your debt back to the original sum. However, do you have an idea for how you'll find the funding for it?"

I grimace, if Niwa said my old work place didn't even remember me then I can't go back there. Also if I'm less noticeable due to the Nirvana I might just be forgotten or not paid.

"It seems that you don't, I suppose I can assist you there as well." Niwa smile like a fox, I get chills down my back. "Even though I'm vice president of this company there are times when I cannot rely on my subordinates." She gets up and stares out the window. "At times I need a more mobile and less noticeable individual." She turns back towards me. "Would you consider working under me?"

"What would that mean?" I ask. Niwa chuckles lightly. "Not much, I would simply ask you to do certain favors for me. Looking into places finding individuals, almost like a private investigator." She walks out from behind the desk and towards me. "I won't have you tailed or traced, so you don't have to worry about me finding her through you." She stretches out her hand. "I don't have my sister's ability, neither her genius. So I have to cheat, lie, deceive, and sometimes, rely on other people. As a fellow survivor of Heavenly Host, will you work with me? So nothing like that ever happens again."

I look between her hand and her face. I didn't expect that last bit from her, maybe she really has had a change of heart. I scratch my head.

"Give me a couple of days to think on it. I can't just decide on a whim, and I still don't trust you." Niwa retract her hand, she doesn't seem sad or frown. Merely closes her eyes, nods, and turns around.

"I understand, I can give you a few days to make your decision. In fact that will give me enough time to draw up your contract." She sits down behind her desk again and starts looking through the paperwork on her desk. I guess I've been given permission to leave.

"Didn't you want to know who she was?" I ask, shoving my left hand into my pocket. Niwa continues shuffling through her paperwork while she answers me.

"Indeed I would but if she's being hidden from me this strongly I have to be wary of why she was hidden from me. Also I'm not so thankless to try and exploit her, she saved my life, more than once."

"You remember that much do you?" Niwa looks up.

"I can't remember much about her, but what I do remember of her, I treasure. I owe her a great debt, and as a business woman I make sure to remember my debts."

"I guess that makes the two of us." I turn around and walk out.

...

...

...

I got back home in the early hours of the morning, at this rate I'm going to collapse from exhaustion. Collapsing face first onto the bed I sigh.

I've been moving non-stop trying to find Shinozaki, then trying to figure out what happened to her. I haven't thought about what I'm going to have to do from now on. If I've been erased then I guess I can't go to school anymore. Compulsory education ends at middle school so I'm not obliged to go to school by law. I know though that the odds of me getting any job bigger than a part-time post is pretty hard for people who only graduated high school. Although I somehow haven't been kicked out of this apartment if I don't pay the rent I'll probably be kicked out, if I'm not kicked out for being here illegally. It might be that the landlord just hasn't checked this room, maybe there isn't anyone supposed to be living here. Crap, even though I'm exhausted ever since Niwa showed me that contract and brought up the word job I can't stop thinking about it.

I roll over and stare at the ceiling. My problems don't end there either. Sachi is still possessing Shinozaki. First and foremost I have to deal with her first.

* * *

**A/****N:** Sick again, if anyone thinks that the amount of money charged to Yoshiki is small it will still take about 5 years to pay it off at ￥5,000 per month.


	21. New Life - Chapter 2 - Life is hard

**Yoshiki's Room – Real World Yoshiki**

I woke up late due to having to deal with Niwa pretty much all night and some of the morning. I don't know what she was doing still at the company that late. Today's a weekday as well. Paulownia Academy was open so she should have school today as well. Maybe that's why her hair was going white. Come to think of it Kuon-sensei also had white hair. Was it over work that did that, or was it inherited? I guess it's not really my problem.

I checked around my house to see if Niwa had actually had anything taken from my apartment. My bankbook was still there and I'd been carrying my wallet with me so I hadn't lost any money. The bills inside the wallet were useless though, I don't think people accept bloody notes. Luckily I'd only been carrying about two thousand yen with me. I really hoped the landlord wouldn't be checking on me anytime soon, I had paid this month's rent but I didn't have next months. I had no idea what to do for gas, water, or electricity bills. My next payment was later this month so I had about a week to get some cash for it. "Dammit, I wish I at least turned the lights off when I ran out. *(Sigh) I guess it can't be helped now."

Food wise I didn't have much in my fridge. Miki was the one who did the grocery shopping. I guess I can't rely on her anymore. I hadn't thought about my family at all. I'd started living separately from then ever since I had that fight with my dad. Miki was the only one who would come see me from time to time. I wonder whether they would remember me if I showed up. Shinozaki's family remembered her. That might just be the book though for all I know. I can't rely on them regardless and never wanted to anyways.

I change my clothes, I had thought about throwing away the cargo pants I'd gotten from the refugee camp but I'm already low enough on money already. I can't afford to throw anything away at the moment. Putting both of them in the wash basket to take care of them later, I took a shower first before putting on a black T-shirt and olive pants. I could have started looking for a job on my desktop but since I was already in dire straits it was cheaper to go to an employment agency.

I stepped out of the house and began walking into town.

...

...

...

I'd forgotten how tough it was to get a job, especially when you can't give certain details. Not having finished high school or being in education at all also didn't help. The recent ruckus with the Entity Walls definitely didn't help either. A lot of places weren't recruiting or at the very least weren't recruiting teenagers. There were a surprising number of jobs opening up for "spiritualists", I guess with all the crazy stuff happening this month there's probably a boom going on at the moment. Perfect Life Promotion Company was making quite a bit of money from all of this apparently. They acted as a consultancy agency to other companies giving advice on spiritual matters. From what I heard it seemed that most of their time was spent verifying which "spiritual" businesses were legitimate and which were fake. They also continued to sell spiritual goods such as power stones and holy water for cheap prices in easily accessible places such as convenience or department stores. Most of this I either overheard from other people's conversations at the employment agency some of it from one of the clerks there.

"I don't think you would be able to apply for that company." She had said with a plastered smile. "They don't offer any part time jobs there and there are quite a lot of applicants for positions there." I simply nodded and asked for some other places to work at, possibly another izakaya, although that was only because I knew how to work there. I could have taken a job at any time in the day to be honest but old habits are hard to break.

"*(Sigh) If I can't even apply for one getting one is going to be even harder." I was sat down on a park bench looking at the empty swings and slides. In the middle of a working day there's nobody here. I would have expected a few kids to be playing here but I suppose the events earlier this month had people scared.

I lean back and look up at the sky, Niwa's offer was looking more and more tempting by the minute, I don't know what the pay would be like and I bet I'd get into all sorts of trouble working under her but even just as a temporary thing I needed a job.

I'd asked for a few days to think about it though, things didn't look good but it wasn't impossible. Maybe tomorrow something would open up.

Guuuuuuuuurrrrrrgllllllllleeeeee

I hadn't eaten anything since being picked up by Niwa's men. They stopped by a convenience store on the way to the company. They got a couple of rice balls and a bottle of barley tea. Sighing again I get up and start heading to the nearest convenience store.

...

...

...

Finishing off a microwave bento I had heated at the convenience store I returned to the employment agency for the rest of the day looking for a job. The clerk I talked to earlier didn't recognize me. On the plus side since they couldn't remember me I could resubmit my forms with a few doctored details. I wasn't hopeful though. I guess I saw my eroded existence in action there. The clerk who told me to give up trying to apply to PL didn't recognize me at all, even ended up giving me the exact same comment when I asked about it again. It was slightly creepy like listening to a broken tape recorder looping over the exact same bit of dialogue.

Leaving the agency I started walking home. I wonder how Niwa was able to remember me at all to be honest. Frankly if she forgot my debt then it would help a lot, maybe that's why she remembered me. Saenoki Naho did say she was stingy with money...?

Where did that thought come from, why did I think that? The first time I met Niwa Aiko was after we had gotten out of Heavenly Host. That means Saenoki Naho wouldn't have talked about her to me, there was no reason for her to... So why did I remember that she said that?

_"__Anyways, I'm not going to go along with this!"_

_"Daaaaaa~! I'm tired. I'm not putting up with this anymore, I've had it with babysitting this brat!"_

"Hurgh! Ugh! Kuuuhh~." My head started pounding I got weird flashes of things, was that Heavenly Host? It looked like it but the atmosphere was completely different. It didn't feel dark, cold, lonely, threatening or any of the usual feeling I'd get when I was there. What is this? Am I going insane from stress or something? I lean against a telephone pole to catch my breath.

"Dammit, what was that?"

I get up, it's about time school ends I push myself off the telephone pole and continue walking towards home.

...

...

...

As I approached my apartment I saw someone standing on the second floor in front of my apartment. I could see they had a pony tail and they seemed to be holding something in front of them.

"! No, way!" I ran forward and dart up the stairs. Turning into the corridor that runs along our apartments I startle the person who was standing in front of my door.

"Oh!" She jumps a little and then looks at me quizzically, brown ponytail swaying.

"Miki..." My little sister's standing in front of my apartment, holding a bag of groceries which she used to do whenever she visited.

"Um, I'm sorry but... who are you?" Miki's brown eyes look at me quizzically. My heart skips a beat.

"Oh, um, sorry. You just... happened to look like someone I know. Sorry." I stammer out an excuse, so I guess nobody really remembers me after all. My knees feel weak.

"That's alright, but who are you?" Miki looks me right in the eye.

"Oh, me? Uh, I'm... Yoshiki. Kishinuma Yoshiki..." I didn't have time to think up a name, I ended up just saying my real one. Dammit, this situation is getting worse by the moment. I hope this eroded existence thing means I can't get a criminal record.

"Kishinuma? Oh, do you live here?" She points do the name besides my door. I look at it and then nod.

"Y... Yeah I live here, sorry I surprised you, so why are you here?" Why is Miki here, she used to come by to visit me after I left to live on my own, if she doesn't remember me then why is she here.

"Oh, um, well..." She fidgets a little. "I walk by here whenever I get sad or lonely. It makes me feel a little bit better. One time when I decided to explore a bit I noticed the name plate. So I was wondering if it was someone related." She looks to the side away from the building out towards the road. "I know it's a little weird but... um, I just wanted to meet whoever lived here a little bit."

"Oh, right." I scratch my head. It's a little weird but I can understand a little bit of it. If you saw someone with the same family name as you it's natural to get a little bit curious. Was it some fragment of memory that brought her here? I didn't really do anything brotherly that I can remember, really it was just Miki looking after me and worrying about my health most of the time.

"Well, um as a greeting gift, here!" She holds out the groceries towards me.

"Eh, what? Wait, don't you need these for something?" She looks to the side sheepishly and sticks out her tongue a little.

"I went shopping for food, but when I phoned home mom told me that the fridge was already full so we don't really have any space to put it." She turns back and then holds it out again. "It's not much but please take it. You don't look like you've been eating properly so these should help!"

"Wha... Hey, what gives you that idea, and aren't you being a bit too friendly?" I put my hands on my hips and look down on her. She just smiles and holds out the groceries again.

"Just a hunch, plus, we have the same family name so I guess we're related in some way." She walks over and takes my hand and makes me hold the groceries. "You know the saying right? 'Blood is thicker than water' family should be able to be say anything to each other, no matter what." She steps back and smiles again. "Plus now I know you're definitely not eating properly!" She flaps the receipt from the convenience store earlier.

"! Hey! Really, you're just completely fearless aren't you?" Miki was always like this, she'd let herself into my apartment even though I told her she didn't have to. The first time she even picked the lock to get in. I walk towards the door groceries in hand and take out the key and open it.

"Thanks for these, now go home, it's going to be late." I turn around to wave her off but she's not there.

"Woooow so this is what it's like inside." ! I flip around. She'd snuck around me and was already walking around my apartment. I palm my face first before going in.

"Really, what would you do if I was a bad guy?" I set the groceries near the fridge and open it.

"I'd scream at the top of my lungs, there are still people living next doors so. Anyways you don't feel like a bad guy, even if you've dyed your hair." She peers over my shoulder as I start putting things away in the fridge. "Uwaa~ there really is nothing in here."

"*(Sigh) none of your business." I finish packing away the groceries and get up.

"So, what are you going to do now?" She looks up at me. I pause usually I'd be getting ready for work or something or doing homework. Now since I'm not in school or employment, I don't really have anything to do. These past few days I've just been running around chasing after Shinozaki so I didn't really think about how I'd use my time.

"Yoshiki-san... are you perhaps... a NEET?" Miki has her hands behind her back and her feet close together as she peeks at me beneath her fringe. "! Wha-What makes you say that?" She's spot on to be honest, I don't have a job and I'm not in school. Pretty much dictionary definition of a NEET.

"You're not in a school uniform even though it's a weekday and you just remained silent when I asked you what you're going to do now." She fidgets a little, hands still behind her back.

"I've... been busy with some other things and... well, I guess I haven't finished that either..." Shinozaki, I found her but now I need to help her again. I also need to get my life in order as well. Shinozaki has her family to protect her. She doesn't need me for now. I have to figure out whether Niwa is trustworthy or not. She said she has the facilities to remove possessions when she told me I wasn't possessed. If I can figure out whether I can trust her or not I can take Shinozaki to her. I guess if that's the case taking the job from Niwa means I can both figure her out and get a job. Two birds with one stone, it'll probably be dangerous as hell though. I never wanted to go through an experience like Heavenly Host again. If I work for Niwa, I'll probably be put into situations like that, but if it's for Shinozaki it's worth it.

"Yoshiki-san?" Miki is peering into my face. I guess I spaced out a bit while thinking. I take my hand away from my head, I had a habit of scratching my head while I was thinking.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. You're right, I guess I'm a NEET for now but I won't let that last long." Miki frowns a little and stares into my eyes for a bit before turning around.

"Well I guess even among family people have their secrets. Do you know how to cook Yoshiki-san?" She continues to wander around my room looking at various things.

"Um, a little bit..." Actually whenever Miki came over she was the one who did the cooking. I never bothered to learn since I was fine with cafeteria food and the odd bento box from the convenience store.

"Doesn't look like it, hold on I'll call my parents to tell them I'll be late and I'll show you!" She flips out a cellphone and starts calling someone.

I sigh, Miki always was a little forceful like this. I guess she also felt a little responsible for what happened between me and dad. I turn back to the kitchen counter. She's calling our parents right now. Parents that won't even remember me. That making up between me and dad she wanted can't happen anymore. It's not like he's dead or anything but I can't talk to him or mom anymore. I was never on good terms with either of them. Even though I never talked to them for years now, I didn't think about the fact that I could never talk to them anymore. I guess it's alright though, they never really like me and I didn't get along with them. It's all the better now, or at least nothing changed.

"Done! Well then Yoshiki-san what would you like to have today?" Miki pops up beside me at the counter. "Anything is fine, just make something that's easy for you." I turn back to where she was and then hear the fridge door open. As always she's already gone from beside me and is rummaging through the fridge.

"Well, how does curry and rice sound?" She pops up with a couple of potatoes in one hand some carrots in the other.

"Sure, sounds great what should I do?" She looks at me skeptically.

"Can I leave you to set the rice cooker?"

"Hey, I'm not that stupid."

She chuckles, "Sorry, sorry, I just teased you a little bit. After you set the rice cooker set up the boiling water then you can help me peel the vegetables."

"Sure, leave it to me."

That night I had the best meal I had in a long time.

**? - Grave of Maltuva ?**

Tssssss krrrrrr tssssss krrrrr

The sound of a ventilator pumping air repeats, the only sound in the dark room. An uneven shape is on an operating table in the center of the room. Numerous black rubber tubes cross each other before flowing through the meat, connecting organs underneath flesh and bone to a variety of packs and machines filled with liquids. Occasionally they vibrate as the contents are injected through them and into their target. The figure on the table's limbs are pitch black, some have begun to crumble. The right thumb is long gone, the index finger has recently collapsed into dust. The remaining three fingers do not move, silently waiting their turn. The left hand still has all its digits and the blackness only extends halfway up the forearm unlike the right which has gone past the elbow. The right leg is completely missing, the end is flat and blackened as if it had been cut off and then cauterized. The left looks as if it has been dropped in acid. Black meat has collapsed off of the bone attached at some points by strings of dark sinew. The foot has fallen off and lies in pieces on the floor. The head remains largely intact only obscured by the mass of tubes that enter it from the left eye socket. A ventilator attaches to a slim white neck forcing air through the throat and into the lungs.

Click creeaaaaaaaak

The sound of the door opening interrupts the ventilators mechanical breathing. Two individuals walk in, both wear scrubs with surgical masks and caps. The dark of the room is briefly split before returning to its original stats as the door closes behind them.

"So we managed to reclaim her did we?" A female voice, haughty and arrogant demands an answer from the other.

"Yes, Magari was forced to abandon her when we stormed her estate. We found her submerged in a tank of holy water in the basement." A male voice answers, calmly and clinically.

"Was the darkening as pronounced as it is now?" One of them gestures to the left leg.

"Her mind had already succumbed to it long before we got there. The holy water served as both a sedative to the mind and preservative of the body. Nonetheless the outer extremities are unnecessary for our purposes."

"A shame, we had high hopes for her." One of them leans over the body and inspects the limbs and body.

"Will the darkening proceed any further?" The female voice demands.

"We have managed to stop it but the outer extremities could not be saved. We will remove all of them to prevent the darkening from spreading as well as to prevent infection from necrosis in a week's time." The other remains standing in between the door and the table the figure lies upon.

"Good, with the Book of Shadows lost again we will require every resource we can acquire. Use her as you need, however, she is not disposable. People with her level of divinity do not exist. Ensure she survives, no matter what." After finishing her inspection of the figure both depart the room.

The figure remains there on the table unmoving. Blond hair flows downwards over the pillow and the table. The right blue eye stares vacantly at the ceiling, and then closes.

* * *

**A/N:** I did not expect this chapter to be finished so quickly, I had imagined I'd need a lot more time to do it but I guess since most of this is world building it was written pretty easily. If anyone recognizes any characters in this chapter and any quotes from a certain game, yes Blood Drive does clarify that the events that happened in that game, even the wrong ends, are all cannon. I wasn't that surprised to be honest when the reveal came, there were a couple of clues before that, I thought those were cameos to be honest but in the end they pretty much went all out and said, "Yes that game is cannon and here is proof."

We'll be seeing some people from a variety of schools in this story and Satoshi and co. will reappear later on as relevant to the plot not just side characters or as interlude chapters. Miki will also take up an important role. Since there wasn't much to go on I pretty much wrote what came to mind at a whim but then that sort of blossomed into a character profile. It is pretty much my speculation and imagination that made that profile as well as why Yoshiki was disowned by his parents.

Finally, I have a massive favor to ask anyone reading my fic. There is an Ex-Chapter I need to continue writing. It's in the game from which the character on the operating table is from. I have spent pretty much an entire day looking for a video or transcript of it and I haven't been able to find it. I know it's important because of the synopsis I read but I want to use quotes and also get mannerisms and character details as well as timelines from that Ex-Chap. I think there was only one Ex-Chap for the game I mentioned. Its title was "Those were our graves" or 死線流し _Shisen Nagashi _ in Japanese. If someone can either send me a link to an LP or make an LP of them playing the chapter and put it on YouTube or send me a link I would be very grateful. Also I don't have a PsP so I can't play the game myself to read the Ex-Chap.

Addendum: It seems I wasn't obvious enough so here's another thing, the Ex-Chap and game I am referring to in the above is NOT Corpse Party Blood Drive.


	22. New Life - Chapter 3 - Fight

**Yoshiki's Room - Real World Yoshiki**

I woke up at about 6:00AM. Since I was trying not to use any electricity I went to sleep soon after I walked Miki home. I walked her most of the way there. Not to her house. It would have looked bad if she had called saying she was going to come back late and then came home with some guy they didn't know. I don't know why she trusted me so much but it was nice being able to see her again. I ended up just listening to her talk about random things while we ate. I didn't ask her about anything and she didn't pry into my business. I guess she didn't say anything because of the way I reacted when she called me a NEET, even if it's sort of true for the moment.

Come to think of it I only stayed in school because Shinozaki told me to. After I became friends with Satoshi it was because of them I went to school. I never really thought about what I would do after it. My grades probably wouldn't have gotten me into university, at least not a good one, and I didn't really feel like going. I had my job at the Izakaya, it wasn't great but it was a job.

I guess though now that I've thought about it I only really have one option now. Even if it's just for the moment, I've got to work for Niwa. It's only been a day though since she offered it to me and besides walking to her office I didn't have a way of calling her back. The voice mail she left on my phone didn't have a call back number and of course I didn't have her mobile number.

"Really, having nothing to do is pretty boring." I'd just lain in bed after I woke up. With no job or school I was pretty much stuck doing nothing. I could go visit Shinozaki but this early in the morning would probably cause problems for her parents. I guess I could walk about and try to find out about what happened since we got back from the Nirvana. The refugee camp I had been taken to had been cleared out. I guess everyone either went home or was taken to the hospital for better treatment. The guard not noticing me back then must have also been because of the Nirvana I ate, but who was he yelling at back then? The world I live in isn't the same one I left when I went into Heavenly Host, especially not after the Entity Walls bursting up all over the place. That day's been started to be called the day of darkness in media. I saw it a couple times in the large TV boards and on the cover of some of the newspapers.

The general consensus of the more mainstream media such as newspapers and TV seemed to think that the event from that day was that an investigation was still underway. It felt like saying it enough times would make the problem disappear. However, most people seemed to believe that it was occult related. Protective charms against spirits, holy water, power stones. I saw them on sale everywhere, in department stores, convenience stores, in stands in the street. Having had to use them in Heavenly Host from time to time I guess they had some use. But I have the feeling most people are being scammed when they buy them. Heavenly Host and the Nirvana, those were rare situations. In your everyday life I don't think you'd need to use them, but at the same time you never know when they'd come in handy. Just look at what happened to us. Shinozaki just wanted to give Suzumoto a good farewell memory, and in the end it cost us and this world dearly.

I get up out of bed, even if there's nothing for me to do staying here is not only boring but depressing. Might as well walk outside to clear my head, maybe visit Shinozaki later today. I changed into a navy blue shirt and brown pants, heated up the left over curry in the pot, and after eating breakfast I stepped out of the house.

...

...

...

This early in the morning there's virtually nothing going on, I see the odd high schooler or office worker with a long commute walking towards the train station. The only things open are fast food restaurants and convenience stores. Walking down the main street, in the valley between office buildings and department stores I passed by a few people and some cars. They had a direction and goal but I was just walking randomly. I had my cell phone and wallet. I considered just walking up to PL's building but this early in the morning it probably wasn't open.

"Out of the way!" *(shove)!

! ! ! What the hell?! A guy wearing a grey hoody slammed into me, almost knocking me off my feet, and ran into an alley way.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I yell after him but he's already disappeared around a corner. I rub my head and then feel something wet on my left shoulder.

"? ? ? What the... ?!" I touched it and when I looked at my hand it was red. I quickly pat my shoulder and move it around to see if I was hurt. I don't feel any pain or bleeding, I guess the blood must be from that guy. Looking closely I see droplets of red leading into the alley.

"... Creepy." I start to turn back home to change when I hear a rustling sound. I look up. I see a flash of blond hair at the top of the building.

"! ! ! Was that Magari?" Was she chasing that guy? I look back into the alley. I have no idea what's going on. Most of me still wants to go home and just change my shirt. There's no point sticking my neck into something like this. But if Magari's mixed up in it then I have to check it out. I don't know if she's an ally or an enemy, she said she was no longer part of that strange cult thing but since she knows about Shinozaki if she ends up telling them something... I can't risk that. Also she's one of the few people who remembers both me and Shinozaki, there must be a reason she still has her memories but nobody else does.

"Dammit." I'm not some thrill seeker. I don't go out of my way to start fights and having to experience something like Heavenly Host was something I could definitely have lived without. But this is important, I start running into the alley following the trail of red dots.

The alley was dark, especially for the morning. Buildings on either side shut out the light. I followed the trail. It kept on going turning around corners deeper and deeper in between office buildings and the odd almost derelict apartment building. Finally I got to a clearing. It looked like the front of an old apartment building, a square lot in front of an old building.

*(whoosh) *(THUNK)

"GAH!" My head! What the hell was that?!

"Who's this, one of Magari's people?" I guess I was hit from behind, my body feels numb all over.

"H-he's just some random guy *(pant) I ran into on my way here."

"Crap and I thought we got Magari for one moment." I feel a sharp prod in my side, I try to look up.

"Wh-who the fuck are you?" I manage to get out, my head is still ringing and I feel dizzy. I try to get up but I feel a sharp kick to my stomach.

"UGH!" I collapse on my side and curl up from the blow.

"Shit, so where's Magari? I though you said she was following you." A guy with a metal bat in one hand is standing over me. The guy who ran into me on the street is behind him bent over and breathing deeply.

"I swear she was, that crazy bitch's been chasing me for a day now." Magari's been chasing after these guys? Crap, I don't have time to think about this. I've got get up and run.

I manage to stand up and try to lurch back the way I came. I look around. From where I was on the ground I could only see the two guys who were in front of me. Guys dressed in the same grey hoody pop out from behind garbage bins, out of the windows of the building, and from other alleys. About 18 in total, I guess they had planned to ambush Magari with all these people. I see bats, pipes, a couple of knives. One guy standing at the top of the stairs that lead to the building is even carrying a hand gun.

I stumble from the dizziness and lean against one of the buildings that make up the square.

"Well at the moment he's just dead weight might as well get rid of him." The one with the bat starts walking towards me. I can't dodge, standing is pretty much all I can do at the moment. He swings the bat back as if he's trying to hit a home run, except my head's the ball and I'm backed up against the wall.

He swings, I close my eyes.

*(whoosh) *(CRACK)

I hear the sound of something heavy being swung and a sickening crack. I feel something wet against my face. But it doesn't hurt, I hear the sound of rain drops splashing on the ground. I peek out of squinted lids. The guy's head is blood red, no it's covered in blood. A narrow metal wedge is emebeded in his head. His eyes are pointed in to different directions and are bulged out. The sound of rain I heard earlier continues. The metal wedge twitches and splits the head down the middle. With a sucking sound the separated halves fall off the blade of a scythe. In between the valley of meat and bone that used to be a man's head was the back of Mizuki Magari.

"Really, you shouldn't be sticking your head into things that don't concern you. Especially things that'll get you killed. Since I'm the one that has to kill you, it'd really help if you just kept out of these things." Her tone is the same as I'd expect from a high school girl, but her voice is freezing. Is she talking to me? The guys in the square freeze, she turns around. A cold fire burns in each ice blue orb above a doll like smile.

"Well since you did help me out by springing their ambush for me, I guess I can help you out a little bit." She twirls the massive scythe like a baton over her head. Blood flies off the blade drawing a broken circle of red as it whips around her.

"I only need one of you alive. Preferably the most important of you but you're all probably too unimportant to know much. So I'll just use you as some stress relief." The scythe stops and rests across her shoulders. The guy with the hand gun grabs it with both hands and fires but his arms are shaking so it misses her.

Like the sound of a starting pistol at a race the other guys around him break out of their stupor and charge her.

The first one to reach her swings the bat. She catches in her free left hand. I see the metal dent where it meets her fingers. She kicks him, knocking him back into the guys behind him. I hear a crack when her foot impacts his chest quickly followed by the loud thump of him smashing into 2 more guys. They smash into a garbage bin denting it, making it scream a metallic groan.

However, this opens up a clear line between her and the guy with the gun. He fires again but he misses. The hole opened in the group by Magari quickly closes.

She swings the scythe in front of her, parallel to the ground, forcing them back. She jumps forward and grabs one of them by the collar and throws him at the one at the top of the stairs before blurring forwards. The cement cracks where she stood and she becomes a blur of white, black, and pink with gold trailers. The guy with the gun dodges his companion but not the blur that flows up to where he is. He tries to turn to shoot but he barely has time to look at her before he's sent flying with a massive thump. He flies 4 meters into the wall next to him and about a floor up from where he was, almost like a baseball. He slams into it next to a window with another thump and crashes limply back down.

Magari stands where he was scythe once again on her right shoulder, the doll like smile is still there. "I guess 5 should probably be enough, one of them might have survived that. I bet the guy with the best toy was probably the most important." She lifts up the scythe, until now she had kept the blade pointed behind her, but with a twist of her wrist the blade now pointed forward. "The rest of you aren't needed. I don't really need to keep you alive anymore." She takes a step down from the top of the stairs. "I don't want to hunt any of you down again since that's tiring. So here's a promise, if you don't run away and stay here. I'll kill you nice and quickly. If you make me run after you though... well just try it and find out." Her tone hasn't changed at all, neither has the smile.

The guys around her are shaking in fear, if I was in their situation so would I. This square feels more like the cage of some massive predator than an ambush. I still can't move to well. It's not that I've been hurt badly. Magari's just moved so quickly. Only a couple of minutes have passed since I ran into this place. I simply haven't had time to recover.

She's reached the bottom of the stairs. Nobody in the area except her has moved. "Good job, now my turn to fulfill our promise."

*(WHUP) *(SPLURT) *(SPLASH)

Magari whipped her scythe in a circle. The people near her exploded, as if they'd been hit by a bomb. The force of the blade had smashed them apart almost instantaneously. The ones behind them were shredded, as if by a mass of knives. Red spurted out from cuts that suddenly appeared across their bodies. For a few seconds the only thing I could hear was the wet slap of dead meat hitting the ground and the spurt of blood vacating mutilated corpses. The mass of red, it almost looked like I was back in Heavenly Host, except it was bright. Sun light poured in from above.

I thought it before but there's no way Magari's just an ordinary person. Back in Heavenly Host, at the pool, she cut apart that monster that was chasing us in an instant. Her thin frame doesn't show where she gets any of that power from. However, trying to stop her attacks would be like trying to stop a freight train with your bare hands. I swallow nervously. I've already seen enough dead bodies to not be unnerved by the sight of them, but seeing 14 people just obliterated like that...

Magari rests her scythe on her shoulder again and puts her free hand on her hip.

"So, what should I do with you?" She looks at me and smiles that doll like smile again.

It's broad daylight but nobody's come to investigate the noises here. Either the buildings here are abandoned or Magari set something up before coming here. If that's the case calling for help isn't going to work. Last time I was able to gain some distance on her and then escape into a public area by getting her scythe stuck on the door. I got caught afterwards but by then it seemed she'd lost interest in me. If that's the case I just have to survive until she gets bored. I wonder if this is what a stuffed animal feels like when given to a toddler. Scratch that, this situation is more like a chew toy being given to a dog.

"Oh, has the cat got your tongue? You can worship me freely for the moment, I'm in a good mood. Also, I just saved your life just now. Maybe you can start by groveling to me."

"As if!" I burst out and her smile quickly turns into a frown. They say honesty is a virtue. But I don't see anything great about this situation. She takes a step forward.

"Didn't you just hear me say, 'I just saved your life'. That means you owe me, in fact this is the second time your life's been in my hands." The scythe rises off her shoulder. "If you don't want it I don't have any problems collecting you know?"

This is bad, she's pissed and from what I saw earlier she could cut me down in a second. Even if there's about 5 meters between us that scythe shortens that distance between us to 3.5, on top of that from what I saw earlier she didn't even need to hit me with that thing to hurt me. She might as well have the blade pressed up against my throat right now.

"These guys weren't any fun. It's only been a couple of days but you've got a different look on your face." She points the scythe at me like a sword. "Let's see whether leaving you alive was worth it."

I can't fight her barehanded, that's suicide. I need to get some distance. If I can get into the alleyways it should stop her from swinging that thing around. There are lots of twists and turns for it to get snagged on.

I turn and run towards the alley I came out of.

_A whooshing noise comes from my left and suddenly I'm falling. I slam into the ground hard. Suddenly my left leg erupts in pain. I can't feel anything beneath my thigh from the pain. I hear a regular spurting noise come from my left leg. I curl up to see why my leg hurts._

_There's nothing there, just the occasional jet of blood spurting out of my thigh. I scream but I can still hear the click clack of heels leisurely approaching me._

_I feel a kick hit me in the chest knocking me on my back. My eyes close from the pain. When they open they catch the scythe blade falling towards me just in time before it..._

I stop mid step and jump. I hear the scraping scream of metal on stone. I land on my hands and roll forwards with the jump, anything to get away from her. I stop and look up.

Magari stands a few meters away from where I had been. A line has been carved along the wall that was behind me. She's holding onto the scythe with both hands as if it were bouquet of flowers.

I can't run away she's too fast, she won't let me either. Even if the alley I came out of is right behind me I can't escape from this arena. The only reason I'm alive is because she's playing with me. If I piss her off or make her serious, I'll die instantly. But I can't just stand here, if I need to fight I need a weapon. The gun! Back then she went for him as soon as she could, that means that she's at the very least afraid of it. If I can get it maybe I can keep her from rushing me.

I turn and run to whether the guy hit the wall. It had to be there!

_Suddenly I'm flying with a massive pain in my stomach. Like I'd been hit by a car. My back smashes into something hard and I bounce off it but I hear the sound of metal embedding itself into cement and I stop. I look up, Magari's eyes stare into mine before I can't hold my head up anymore. As my head falls to my chest I see the blade of the weapon sticking through me and into the wall..._

I dive forwards onto the ground. It's still covered in blood and bits of the group that was here. My hands sink into somebody's intestines and I can smell blood, vomit, and feces. A whooshing sound passes above me and I catch a glimpse of Magari's leg next to me.

I scramble back onto my feet as quickly as possible. Behind me I hear the sound of metal impacting rock. The gun is right in front of me next to the guy who held it. His head was bleeding but I could see he was still breathing.

I pick up the gun.

_I turn around and point it at Magari. Her scyth was buried into the ground, where I had been. She pulls it out of the ground with the sound of scratching metal._

_"Don't move!" I yell, Magari simply turns towards me with a cold smile. She's holding the scythe in front of her with both hands again. She take a step closer, I don't think she's listening anymore. Her eyes burn into me, making me feel cold. I feel as if someone's slipped an ice cube down my back. I can't let her get any closer. I point the gun at her and fire._

_*(BANG)_

_"Ow!" The gun kicks back and almost slips out of my bloody hands. I'd never shot a gun before so there was no way I'd no how to hold or aim it. I don't even know where the shot hit. Magari leisurely twirls the freed scythe in one hand before leisurely walking towards me. I aim at her again and hold it tightly but my hands are shaking from fear and from the recoil of the gun earlier. I fire again._

_*(BANG)_

_Her right twin tails bursts open in the shape of a circle before falling back into its original shape. A few locks of hair fall out of it._

_"Shit!" I try to aim again and squeeze the trigger._

_*(Click)_

_No recoil no shock no sound. My mind goes blank. I look at my hands, still pointing the empty gun at her. When I look up Magari's cold blue eyes are all I see. I feel a hand grab my throat and lift me up. I drop the gun, I can't breathe. I try to scratch at the vice that holds me but I can't grip them. I feel weaker, weaker, weak..._

I can't shoot her. From this range I don't even know if I can hit her, and if I run out of bullets I won't have any way to fight her. Even with the gun I probably wouldn't be able to fight her, I've never seen them outside of movies or TV.

I take a step back and point the gun downwards.

Magari stops and frowns. "Where're you pointing that? Have you given up already?" She flourishes her scythe. "I'm still going to kill you even if you do."

"Stay back or I'll shoot him." I glare at her. The gun isn't pointing at her, it's pointed at the guy she smashed into the wall at the start. She came here looking for these guys and wanted one for information. She said that this guy was probably the most important. If I can't fight her head on I'll just have to fight dirty.

Magari blinks in surprise then starts laughing.

"Ha, hahahahaha, brillllllliant. You've got a better head on your shoulders than I thought." She doesn't come any closer but leans the scythe on her right shoulder. "But, do you have the resolve to pull the trigger?" She leans forwards slightly. "Can you pull that trigger?"

I've never killed anyone, not even in Heavenly Host. Even Mist although he lied, tricked, and hurt Shinozaki, I didn't kill him. I may have gotten into a couple of fights and picked up smoking but I've never done anything to get a criminal record. Can I kill this guy, even if it's to save myself? I look back up to Magari's grinning face. If I get killed by her right now Shinozaki will end up possessed by Sachi forever. If I die here I won't be able to see Miki again, even though she doesn't remember me. I can't be picky, I tighten my grip on the gun and back up to the guy's crumpled form. I grab his hair and push the barrel of the gun to his temple.

Magari nods and then leans the scythe against her shoulder and claps. "Well done, I didn't plan on leaving you alive. But if I don't get something from these guys I'll have wasted the past couple of days. Plus even though it's weak the one you're holding has an aura."

"What are you talking about?" I'm still pointing the gun at the guy's head.

"It has nothing to do with you. You just happened to get caught in a net meant for someone else. I guess including these guys that'll be the second time that's happened to you." She shrugs and starts walking towards the 3 men who were kicked into the garbage bin. Picking them up by the backs of their collar like a naughty cat she drags them over towards me.

"I won't bother collecting today, you've entertained me enough." She stops when I twist the gun into the guy's head. "Now give me him and I'll let you go." She holds the scythe in her right hand while holding onto the collars in her left.

I slowly back away from the last remaining one, still keeping the gun pointed at him. Magari smiles and walks over to him and adds his collar to the fistful of cloth she's holding.

"Until we meet again. Bye bye" Cheerily bidding goodbye she drags her victims across the ground and walks into an alley way. As soon as she disappears an elderly gentleman dressed like a butler walks into the square from where Magari exited.

"Good morning Mr. Kishinuma I am the butler of the Mistress, please exit from the way you came and leave behind anything you found here. We wish to eliminate all the evidence as quickly as possible. We are dealing with a secret society after all." He bows lightly with the greeting and then gestures to the alley I came out of while he talks.

"Wait, what's going on? Who are you guys?" I yell. "My name is Mizuki Wald, please leave behind the weapon you are carrying." His calm voice answers only one of my questions, but his stern glare tells me what would happen if I don't do as he says.

"Fine." I drop the gun. It clatters to the floor and I begin to walk towards the alley I came from. As I pass by the butler he holds out a white towel.

"For your hands and forehead, Mr. Kishinuma." I have blood on my hands and some coming from my head. I take it. "...Thanks." I mumble

...

...

...

Getting out of the alleys and back onto the main street didn't take any time at all. I ditched the towel in a random garbage can on the way out. I'd wiped away the blood on my hands and the bleeding from my head seemed to have stopped. It's only been an hour since I went inside. The morning rush of office workers and high school students is in full sway. I look up to the tops of the building to see if Magari is somewhere up there but see nothing but blue sky.

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh, not satisified by the end of this chapter but if I delay any longer I won't be able to put anything up for ages. Uni starting up again and I'm busy as all hell. This is not how I imagined how busy I would be. Still not going go to give up but don't expect updates or writing at the speed I previously used to keep. I think I'm going to take a 2-3 week hiatus on writing since I'm really busy but also to review my notes and figure out how to do the next portions of the plot. Also since I'm so busy I think I've forgotten a lot of my planning. Thankfully I noted it all down precisely for that reason so nothing is lost. Just have to go read my notes to continue writing.


	23. New Life - Chapter 4 - Confession

**Yoshiki's Room – Real World Yoshiki**

I went home once after getting out of the alleyways. A quick shower and another change of clothes later I was still stuck with nothing left to do, but I'm not relaxed. My fight with Magari and the fact that I had run into people from a secret society showed me how dangerous this world currently was. I never even thought a fight like that could take place in broad daylight. A gun was fired right in the middle of the city but there wasn't even a police officer on the street I came out onto.

I'm worried about Shinozaki. Getting home took some time. It's after the morning rush about 9:00. Most students have already gone to school. If they haven't they either massively overslept or never planned to go in the first place. The me before I met Shinozaki probably fell into the latter category most of the time. After moving out and going to Kisaragi I only went to get the bare minimum of days to graduate. There wasn't a subject I liked, a teacher who was fun, not even friends worth hanging out with. Home wasn't much better either. Only one I got along with was Miki. Dad was pretty much disappointed in me from the start. Our last fight ended up with a black eye and a bloody nose on me. This apartment was set up for me by mom, I paid the rent though, she only sorted out the paperwork and that was to get me out of the house than to find me a place to live.

After moving out I was pretty much all alone. I didn't have much free time with work, especially since at the beginning I didn't have any savings. So I never made friends. The other delinquents tried to get me in their groups just because I bleached my hair. At first I didn't bother fighting them. That would have made me a real delinquent. Most of the time I simply avoided them, if they tried to talk to me I'd make some random excuse and run off. Some of them thought that was me being a coward and tried to turn me into their gofer. After kicking their asses in one go they didn't bother to do that again. Tsubota set his eyes on me soon after.

I'd started smoking before Kisaragi actually. One of the people I used to hang out with in junior high had some. That day I was irritated. After I showed those guys not to mess with me I wound up in the same routine. Some asshole would want to challenge me either to avenge his underling or make himself look better, and it'd end up in a fight. I didn't like it. Part of me going to Kisaragi was to get away from it all but here I was stuck in the same problem. Tsubota kept being on my case after that as well. Most of the other punks were afraid of him. He carried around that bamboo sword for a reason. I didn't see any difference between those guys and him though, and I treated him the same way. If he tried to talk with me or say anything I'd just apologize and duck out as quick as possible. Cornered in the bathroom stall like that though meant I couldn't just walk out.

At the time what he said also made sense, I had no reason to go to school other than that's what I'd done until then. I didn't have anyone or anything to go there for. Knocking Tsubota out would be just a goodbye souvenir on top of it.

Shinozaki changed that. At first I just thought she was a weird girl, crying like that all of a sudden. But her words changed something in me.

_"__Getting strung along by that no-good teacher, and getting expelled... aren't you ashamed about such a fate? Don't play his game, whatever he does, and stay in school. No matter what! Really... *(sniff)"_

I didn't like losing, that's what got me into the life I have now. But Shinozaki turned that around. After that I stayed in school, paid attention in class. I didn't turn into a study freak or a genius overnight. I just got up on time and ignored Tsubota even more. I gave up smoking too. When the usual guys got me cornered one afternoon I didn't fight back. That was the time I first met Satoshi. He's easily scared but he ran in to stop them. He almost got beat up like I was, but his classmates called the teacher before they could hurt him. He helped me to the nurse's office and walked me home.

For a few weeks he came over to eat lunch with me, even though we were in different classes, and he walked with me to work for a while. I met Yuka on those trips since he went home with her. It was his way of protecting me. If somebody like me got jumped by a bunch of thugs nobody would bat an eyelid. 'It's just some delinquents duking it out.' is what most of them would think. If they attacked a normal kid, or worse, a little girl everyone around them would try to help them.

I don't know if Satoshi thought or knew about that or simply liked the chats we had on our way home. I never bothered to ask, but that was the first real friend I got at Kisaragi.

After I met Satoshi school became a lot easier. At first it was just Shinozaki's words that made me change my attitude. But after I met Satoshi I actually wanted to go to school. That's why I could never confront him about Shinozaki. I owe both of them too much. Even if I can't forgive him for taking part in that love-comedy harem... thing...? What was that? Why did I think that? I... UGH?!

A headache, I hold my head in one hand for a moment. I'm sitting on the bed while thinking about this. My head hurts, I feel like I'm forgetting something but the more I think about it the more my head hurts. My ears start ringing and my vision blurs and loses color.

I shake my head to clear it and the ringing stop and my eye gradually come into focus. This isn't the first time this has happened. Yesterday when I was looking for a job the same thing happened to me, and it's not only then. When I was running from Magari, both times, I saw myself dying. No, I felt it. At first I thought it was just my imagination. But with my last fight with her I'm not so sure. Each... vision... I felt that death. That cold weakening feeling, just thinking about it sends chills down my spine. Each time I acted immediately. I ducked or dodged her avoiding that death, and the last one. I saw the outcome of what would happen if I fought Magari head on. The best I can think of is this is something to do with the Nirvana. Between the me now and the one before the second trip to Heavenly Host, that's the only thing that's changed. I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing, but it's kept me alive so far. Against Magari this is the only edge I have, it doesn't seem to work against non-lethal things though. Like when Magari grabbed me near the alley, or when Niwa used her hypnosis on me. Neither encounter triggered that weird vision. Also when Magari asked for me to let that guy go, normally when you have a hostage you don't want to release it. That guy was the only thing that stopped Magari from killing me. But I let her take him, even though I had nothing but her word that she wouldn't kill me. The only reason I released him was I didn't have that same feeling from all the other times in the fight.

I'm not telling anyone about this though. It's my only trump card at the moment. If Magri knew about it she might just try to disable me so I couldn't run, then kill me. I can't trust Niwa either. She might turn me into a guinea pig for some experiment or something.

*(sigh) "No point worrying about it now, might as well visit Shinozaki." My problems are my own and I'll deal with them by myself. I get up and walk out the door to Shinozaki's address.

...

...

...

*(ding dong) I pressed the doorbell button at the front gate but nobody answers. I push it again. The silence continues. The gate is open so I make my way to the door to knock.

I knock twice but there's no answer, the house is completely silent. I grab the door knob preparing to rattle it and it turns smoothly, it's unlocked. I swing open the door.

The hallway is lit up by the sunlight from the front door but since there are no windows in it it's still pretty dark.

"Excuse me, is anyone here?" I call out into the house, the silence rings in response. I take off my shoes and walk in. Shinozaki was in the room first on the right. Please be there!

I twist the knob and push the door open. As it swings open Shinozaki appears. She's still sat in the wheel chair her eyes are closed, as if sleeping. Her mouth is slightly open and her chest rises and falls gently. Her hands are still on top of the book on her lap. I quickly look around the room but see nobody else inside. I step into the room and peek behind the door. Nobody is there either.

The house is quiet, as if time has stopped. All I can here is the ringing of my ears from the silence, and Shinozaki's light breathing.

"I'm sorry."

I whip around, my heart's thumping quickly replaces the silence. Shinozaki's mother is behind me in the hallway.

"I couldn't answer the door earlier. I was a little occupied."

She smiles gently, hands folded in front of her. She's wearing that yellow cardigan again.

"N-no, I'm sorry for coming in, it's just..." I scratch my head. Shinozaki's mother, Asuka, just smiles.

"It's alright, it was my fault for leaving it open. Did you come to visit Ayumi?" She cocks her head slightly with the question.

"Yes, but why did you leave the door open? Aren't you worried at all?" Shinozaki can't move, why would you leave the door to your house open, especially if your daughter is like this?

Shinozaki's mother simply looks down at her feet before looking back up. "This house isn't as unprotected as you think. Ayato made sure of that. Also... you're the only one who would ever come visit Ayumi."

I look away, she's right. The only one who knows about Shinozaki in this world is me. Nobody else remembers, or couldn't remember her like how that clerk at the employment agency didn't remember my face. She mentioned that there was a seal on this room before. Could it be that Shinozaki's father set something up around this entire house?

"I'll leave you two together, if you want anything I'll be in the living room. It's the room across from Ayumi's old room." She turns to walk further down the hallway.

"Wait. Where's... Shinozaki's father?" Her father, he felt like he has a few screws loose but losing a daughter like that and knowing his other child was possessed. Not only that but what Sachi was trying to do... I guess for any parent that would be tough.

She turns back. "Ayato?" A painful smile crosses her face. "He's resting at the moment. The past few days have been... exhausting for him."

"Yeah, I guess..." I ball hands into fists. Is Sachi here in this room with me at the moment?

"He probably won't wake up until the evening. The ghost of that child is probably resting as well. Last night should be the end for this month." She rubs her right arm. "Ayumi could use some encouragement. It's hard on her as well."

It's hard on Shinozaki, what does she mean? "What's wrong with her? Is she hurt?"

Shinozaki's mother shakes her head. "It's a natural thing. Just some people are affected more than others. Ayumi's is just a bit heavier than others." Heavier, what is she talking about?

"Don't worry about it." Shinozaki's mother waves her hand as if to wave off the conversation. "Just stay by her for a bit and talk to her. I think she would like that. It doesn't matter what about. She's probably a bit lonely, sitting here all day."

Asuka turns and walks down the dark hallway. She left the door to the room open. I turn back to Shinozaki.

She's still sitting sleeping. I kneel down next to the wheelchair, down to her eye level.

"Shinozaki, can you hear me?" She doesn't respond. "Sorry I took so long. I... was looking for ways to help you..."

Would removing Sachi be enough to get Shinozaki out of this state? I don't know, but I can't let her possess Shinozaki any longer.

"I'm going to work with Niwa Aiko. You remember her? The one who got us mixed up in this mess in the first place. She doesn't remember us, but she seems interested you know?"

"_I can't remember much about her, but what I do remember of her, I treasure. I owe her a great debt, and as a business woman I make sure to remember my debts_."

"Yeah, she seemed grateful to you, even though she doesn't remember anything except your gender. I guess she's still got a human heart after all, right?"

Shinozaki's sleeping face seems peaceful. This close to her I can smell the scent of freshly washed clothes and shampoo. I guess her parents do take good care of her even though it looks like she hasn't moved an inch from this place. The pale green patient's gown she's wearing looks cold. I reach out to touch her hand.

She's warm, human body warmth is conveyed to me through the palm of my hand. My vision gets a little blurry.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of there. Just this one time though. Don't go running off on your own to do something stupid, you got me?" I feel stupid for saying the last line. Shinozaki can't move anywhere. But I know her. Back in Heavenly Host even when she was hyperventilating, panicked, and weak she got up and demanded that we look for Yui-sensei. She's a lot braver than most people think she is. Who knows, maybe she's still fighting inside there, with Sachi. Trying to get back out, or trying to still protect everyone.

_"__Please stop it... please! Don't disappear on me, just like that!"_

Shinozaki, you didn't stop trying to save everyone, even when I selfishly asked you to save yourself. At the time I didn't want to lose you. There wasn't any resentment or anger. Just the emotion called sadness was all I felt.

"Don't worry. It's going to be alright. I promise."

I reach up and pat her on the head. Her hair is soft and smooth and it pushes back almost unnoticeably against my palm.

She said she liked that. It made her feel safe. I don't know if I can really do anything. Maybe I'm just getting mixed into something I can't handle. I was just a high schooler, not some spiritual medium or psychic. Shinozaki was the one who knew all about that stuff. But I won't give up, so Shinozaki. Sorry, but just wait for a bit. I'll protect you.

Shinozaki's breathing changes slightly. It becomes less deep, and her left eye opens up.

"! ! ! Shinozaki!"

Did she hear me? Is she waking up?

"... everyone..."

I faintly hear her whisper something.

"Shinozaki, did you wake up!"

I lean forward and look her in the eye grabbing her shoulders.

"...everyone, please be happy..."

Her gaze is blank, like when I first saw her. Her unfocused left eye and the faint whisper I heard lacked any sound of life.

"... goddammit..."

I swear. I had teared up a bit while I was talking to her, now I was openly crying. Drops fell from my eyes and stained the backs of Shinozaki's hands. I let go of her and dig out my handkerchief.

"...everyone, please be happy..."

She mumbles again. I wipe the back of her hands before I take care of my own tears.

"Yeah, they made it out you know? You did it."

I put away my handkerchief in my back pocket. Shinozaki continues to stare past me at the mirror.

"Let's meet them again, someday." I kneel down on one knee in front of her.

"Let's meet all of them, and we'll be friends with them again." Satoshi, Nakashima, Yuka. Everyone who went through that hell, maybe even Niwa as well.

Shinozaki doesn't reply, she merely sits and stares at the mirror. I look behind Shinozaki. There was a small round table with an antique looking globe on it and an equally ancient candle stand next to it.

This room isn't Shinozaki's I think her mother mentioned it was Hinoe's, her sister's room. I guess they both had similar tastes. Ancient looking books on the occult and various religious texts filled the book shelves and one was lying open on the table next to the globe.

It was dark and gloomy, almost as if someone had been in this room moving around, reading and doing things before suddenly disappearing. I know Shinozaki is in this room for protection, but... I want to take her out of here. I want her to smile and laugh. I just want her to look at me.

"Shinozaki, I never told you when I came to like you did I?"

Come to think of it I never even said I liked her. I never even confessed. It was never the right timing. Right after we got out of Heavenly Host... I couldn't just go out and confess to her. She felt responsible for the people who died there. She came to school and pretended to be normal, but as soon as she finished she disappeared off to somewhere. I guess she was researching about how to get our friends back.

"When we first met I just thought you were a weird girl. Crying all of a sudden for a guy you never met... but I was slightly happy about that. I felt for the first time in a long while that someone actually cared about me." That's why I'm in debt to her. She was the one who made me feel worth something.

"Thanks to you I stayed in school, and I met Satoshi. When we had to change classes for this year, I was surprised that we were in the same one. After that watching you work as the class president, making friends with the rest of the class. Those first few months I had were really fun."

"Until then I only heard about you through school rumors. 'The Ghost Story Class President' When I first heard that I was pretty surprised you know. Since I thought you'd be scared of that sort of stuff. I mean you cried over some random guy like me." I heard from Satoshi when he once complained about how people were making fun of him in his class. I wonder if he would react like he used to do to those stories, now that he's lived through them.

"You always came in early and tried to be helpful to everyone. You were the one who organized Suzumoto's farewell party as well. I kept on watching you take on any task or any request thinking, 'that's one strong girl'. Then one day you collapsed because of a fever. When I saw that I kicked myself. Of course you'd collapse. Nobody could do all that and still be fine." When she collapsed she didn't come to school for two days. I was on day duty with her during that time. Usually if you miss your day duty you have to take another shift somewhere else. I erased her name for the days she was supposed to be with me. I'd decided then that I'd try and help her out, in any way I could. Now I guess that's all I have right now. To protect Shinozaki, no matter what.

"... everyone, please be happy..."

But I don't regret it, Shinozaki doesn't deserve this. She's tried too hard, given too much. I won't let what she did go to waste. I won't let this be the end. Shinozaki, you don't deserve this, so I'll change it. No matter what.

"Shinozaki, you're strong, and kind to everyone. It doesn't matter who they are, you always tried to save them. You saved me, in more ways than one."

Because Shinozaki was there I was able to make friends. Because of her I remained in school. Thanks to her we saved the souls of our friends and sealed the Nirvana. I love Shinozaki, because that one time she cried for me, and made me feel as if I mattered. So even if no one else remembers her, if nobody else will help her. I will.

"... everyone..." Shinozaki continues to repeat those few words, almost like a prayer.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're happy." I answer her. "Let's go see them someday."

* * *

*(trrrrrr trrrrrr)

The cellphone within Mizuhara Satsuki's pocket rings

*(click) *(beep)

"Yes."

"... ... ... ... ... ..."

"Right now? But I'm still in school."

"... ... ..."

"! I understand, if Magari-sama wishes it..."

*(beep) *(click)

"What's wrong, Satsuki-chan?" Mochida Yuka asks her, Satsuki smiles quickly and stands up.

"Sorry, Yuka-chi, if the teacher asks tell her I had to go home 'cuz of my family."

"Ah, wait Satuski-chan!"

Satsuki half jogs out of the classroom and starts running out of the school. Once she leaves the campus the carefree smile and happy go lucky attitude gradually disappear. Instead a blank, vacant look takes its place and she continues running down the streets until she comes to a certain alley way. An old man dressed like a butler waits for her in front of it.

"The young lady has requested your assistance."

Satsuki doesn't reply. She simply walks past the old man and into the alley. The old man remains behind.

Deep in the alley a cracking sound is heard, the sound of snapping joints sounds in the square with no one to hear it.

"... sssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Ku..kkkkkkkkkKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR"

An inhuman scream, a high pitched roar, neither describe it entirely.

*(crack, snap, crunch, slurp, gulp)

*(squish, crack, squelch, gulp)

*(creak, snap, crack, crunch, gulp)

*(slurp, slurp, slurp, gulp)

...

...

...

3 hours later nothing remains in the square. The only signs of violence are those carved into the building, ground, and the dented garbage bin. The sound of cracking joints sounds again and is then replaced by heavy breathing.

The rustle of a plastic bag being opened and the feverish crunch of potato chips being eaten follows.

"You did well."

Mizuki Magari walks into view, behind her she drags a heavily beaten thug by the collar. Behind both of them the butler holds the remaining two captured felons. Satsuki glances at her quickly and drops the bag of potato chips to the ground. Trembling like a beaten dog she lowers her head and wrings her hands anxiously.

"This one isn't worth much so I'm going to use him as an example." Magari throws the one she's holding towards Satsuki. She flinches as the man's body lands at her feet.

"Hurry up, what these guys know isn't permanent. They might change locations or times. I need them to talk as quickly as possible."

Satsuki continues to wring her hands. The man on the ground stirs and looks up.

"... ha, haha. What's this Magari? I thought you were going to make an example of me, you bitch." He chokes out weakly through swollen lips.

"... I'm sorry." Satsuki apologizes. The man looks back to her.

"What are you apologizing... for... Hey, what's wrong with your eyes? Hey, what the... *(crack) WHAT THE FU- *(SNAP) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *(CRACK) UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH HUH AHHHHHHH- *(SLAP) AGHHH, GET IT OFF, PLEASE! HE... *(SKRUNCH) *(splurt, splurt)."

"Now, tell me everything you'd think I'd like to know... and you don't have to die like that. Okay?" Magari winks an ice blue eye at the remaining two. The sound of chewing and swallowing continues behind her.

* * *

**A/N:** The time when Shinozaki didn't come to school for 2 days due to a cold is in Ex-chap 5 of Corpse Party Blood Covered. The day duty stuff isn't stated as such but is implied.

I figured that we should have a scene where Shinozaki and Yoshiki meet up (for real this time). I hope is was touching, if a little tragic. That was always the situation though. Also if any of you want to know what sort of situation the next chapter i.e. progress reports, and also if they want to read some future plot ideas, OR ALSO request scenes from me I do have a forum linked on my author page. Just click the name below the title and the link will be on the page it redirects you to.

I feel like a youtuber asking for favs and likes at the end of a video tbh, but reviews motivate me both to write this fic and in daily life as well. So leave an opinion, question, or critque.

Also I wanted the scene with Yoshiki and Ayumi to be longer but I simply ran out of ideas for that particular scene without going to the "next level" sort of situation and frankly I wanted to move on with the plot. There are action scenes I want to write, heart felt moments that need portraying, and moments of poignant awesomeness to be had.

Honestly I'm entertaining the idea of having a time skip simply so I can write the stuff I want in the future but I think that's cheating and also things are only as good as how long you wait for them (although sometimes waiting too long can bite you in the rear (Duke Nukem comes to mind)).

BTW, going along with my previous patterns it seems I do a sort of "interlude/Ex-chap" chapter every 4 or 5 chapters. Next one is going to be about Miki. This will be a nice break from the plot and give me some time to re-fresh so I can write stuff about people other than Yoshiki. Probably need to go back and re-do some of the chapter titles to match that. We've also come to the end of the 2nd arc I guess in my fic.

The first was all about getting out of the Nirvana

This one was all about setting the scenario of the world Yoshiki is in as well as

Also, with this chapter my fic has graduated from being a Novella into a Novel! *(PHWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) sorry I'll put away the party whistle.

Yep an exiting time for me too, also if you don't enjoy my fic leave a review as well, I write this for fun for myself but also for you guys as well. This may sound repetitive but thanks again for your support!


	24. Ex-Chapter 3 - Emotional Madeleines

**Kishinuma Family Residence – Real World, Kishinuma Miki**

"Miki, why were you there?" Mother asks sadly.

"..." I remain silent.

"Just tell us, we won't be angry." Her voice is gentle bat sad, Father is sitting next to her and remains silent.

We're sat across from each other at the dinner table, me on one side, my parents on the other. This is probably what you would call a family meeting.

I had picked the lock of the old school building. There was one near our school that had been abandoned apparently. I wanted to see if I could open an old lever tumbler lock.

I am Kishinuma Miki, 15 years old. My hobbies are reading mystery novels and cooking. My future dream is to become a private detective, like Sherlock Holmes. I wanted to try out a lock picking technique that I read about in one of my books. It was just for fun. I just wanted to try it out.

After I had opened the door I wanted to explore the inside of the building a little bit. It was old and worn, and was being used by the local delinquents as a hide out. I walked in on them smoking in the old building. And they grabbed me.

I wasn't hurt though. A part of the ceiling collapsed after I screamed. It hit the guy who had my arm on the shoulder and he dropped his cigarette. They had managed to salvage an old kerosene heater and re-fill it. I knocked it over when I struggled and the cigarette landed right in it.

Miraculously, nobody died. I escaped from the building while the delinquents panicked. A teacher spotted and caught me. The police and fire department were called. The fire was contained and most of the boys who were there were caught.

The school didn't expel anyone, all of them were 'transferred' to other schools far away. I didn't give a statement. I was too scared.

After that for a couple of weeks my parents walked or drove me to school, even though they both had jobs to go to.

"Miki..." Mother says again.

_"Are you trying to drag your sister in with you!"_

_"Shut up old man, she has nothing to do with this!"_

_"I don't care whether you trash your life, but don't take your sister down with you."_

_"You're one to talk, you weren't exactly a model student either!"_

_*(CRACK)_

_"UGH" *(THUMP)_

_"Oni-chan!" "Dear!"_

_"..."_

_"Get out of here."_

_"Father?!"_

_"I said get out of here. You aren't my son. I never had one."_

_"... fine."_

"Miki... we won't be angry, so just talk to us."

"... I'm sorry Mother, Father. I... I..."

* * *

My name is Kishinuma Miki. I'm the only child to two parents who met when they were in high school. They graduated but had me soon after. Both my parents managed to make it through university, even while raising me. Father's a general manager in some company, I don't know he specifics. Mother works too, she's a sales woman at the local electronics shop.

I'm an only child but whenever I see one of my friends with their siblings... I get a little jealous.

Sometimes I day dream, about having an older brother. But it's weird. Sometimes my imagination is very strange. Sometimes my day dreams aren't happy at all.

I hug myself briefly. I'm still recovering from that scare I had at the old building of our school. Even if all the people involved got sent to different prefectures. It's still scary.

_"Miki!"_

_"Oni-chan!"_

_"Get away from her you bastards!"_

_*(CRASH)_

_"Ow! __The hell you doing?!"_

_"Hey, Kishinuma you know this chick?"_

_"She's my sister you assholes!"_

_"Oh, my bad my bad, I didn't know."_

_"You think that makes this alright?!"_

_"He said it was his bad, we were just playing around a bit."_

_"Playing... around? You bastards... do you even know what the fuck you were doing?"_

_"Hey I said I'm sorry, jeez- If I knew it was your sister I wouldn't have touched her."_

_"! ! ! You BASTARD!"_

_*(SMACK)_

_*(FWOOOSH)_

_"Oh shit it's on fire!"_

_"What are we going to do?!"_

_"Miki, come on let's go!"_

...

...

...

The entire time I was there. I felt as if someone was supposed to save me.

When I was with my parents, for some reason... even though I was the only one there. I heard someone else's voice.

"... *(sigh) I wonder if I'm going crazy... huh?"

I was walking home after school. I was supposed to go straight home, but my feet had taken me somewhere I'd never gone before. But it felt strangely familiar.

"Where is this?"

There wasn't much there. A few houses, a public bath, and a convenience store. I kept on walking, I've never been here, but I know the way.

I arrive in front of a small apartment building, only two stories high.

"..." I simply look up to the second floor from the street.

_"Oni-chan, are you alright on your own?"_

_"I'm alright. It happens to everyone someday. I just flew the nest early."_

_"I don't know, maybe if we go back to father we can..."_

_"No, this is better. Even if it's just for now."_

"? I'm... crying?" A tear had fallen down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away with my handkerchief.

I wonder why, standing here makes me feel nervous, but at the same time a little happy. Like I'll meet someone I haven't met in a long time.

The gate to the apartment complex was open. It looks like the lock broke from old age. I push it and it creaks open.

I've never been here, I've never seen this building, but for some reason... I'm not scared. The stairs are on the far right side of the building, metal rusting slightly but sturdy looking. My feet make it ring lightly with every step while my heart rings my ears.

I walk past the doors to each room, looking at the name plates as I go by.

"! Kishinuma?" One name plate has the same family name as me. My chest hurts. I feel nervous, scared, but...

*(ding dong!)

I rang the door bell. This is pretty bad... What if someone completely random comes out? Should I just say I got the wrong name? But then who am I looking for in the first place? Should I just run? I've never actually done this prank where you ring someone's door bell and then run away. Oh no, Oh no! I can't think of anything to say! Um... uh... huh?

There's no sound from inside the room. I can't hear anyone making their way to the door or even walking around inside. I press the door bell again.

*(ding dong!)

Again, nothing.

"*(sigh-) Nobody's home. phew!" I feel slightly silly worrying about it so much. I look back at the door.

It still bothers me. Who lives here I wonder? Why do I want to meet them? I look back at the name plate.

"I guess I should go home." I leave the building. Really, I guess I'm just overly stressed. Even for me this was weird.

I take one last look at the building...

_"I'll be back again Oni-chan!"_

_"Alright, but you don't have to come so often."_

_"If I don't come you'll probably end up eating nothing but convenience store lunches and school meals. That's not healthy at all, you've got to have a balanced diet!"_

_"Okay, okay. Take care on your way home, call if you need anything."_

_"Yes. See you next week Oni-chan."_

"See you next week Oni-chan." I cover my mouth immediately with both hands. I can feel my face turning red from embarrassment.

Luckily nobody was around to hear that. I quickly turn around and start running home.

...

...

...

Lately, every time I'm tired or sad or just want to talk about something, I've been coming to this apartment. Every time I end up standing in front of that door. I tried the door bell a couple more times, but each time nobody replied. But it was strange, even though there was no one there as I stood in front of that door. I'd start to feel better. As if someone was listening to me. I didn't actually talk to the door. I'd just stand in front of it for an hour, and I'd start to feel better. I guess I was day dreaming during that time.

Today I'd stopped by the grocery store to pick up some ingredients for dinner. It was going to be curry, but Mother apparently had some groceries delivered.

"*(sigh) She could have told me before she went to work. I guess she's busier than ever though."

The recent events with those weird pillars had everyone scared. I had been at home when it happened. Mother was home but Father was at work, he had taken some overtime. Luckily no one in my family was hurt.

But I couldn't visit the apartment for a while. They had turned the park nearby into a refugee camp and the area was patrolled by police officers and SDF members.

Today was the first time in a long while that I was able to come visit.

I don't ring the door bell anymore. Whoever used to live here is probably long gone.

Still, I would have liked to meet them. I wonder what they were like?

I take up my usual spot, leaning against the wall of the corridor of the second floor of the apartment complex. In front of the door with the name plate 'Kishinuma'. I have the groceries in front of me. I guess I'll have to hope they last out of the fridge for a day.

*(clang clang clang clang)

? ? ? Footsteps? Is someone coming up the stairs, it sounds more like they're running.

A high school boy with bleached hair runs out into the corridor from the stairs.

"Miki..."

_"Oni-chan."_

* * *

**? ? ? - ****DPAJO ****\- ****o8E&amp;10A+I05*110+III&amp;1OO+097w1o7*105**

"Emotions are powerful things. They dictate our actions, color our memories, obscure our vision, and cloud our judgement. But, thanks to those same feelings you can find what you once lost, or never had in the first place..."

"I wonder if my emotions weren't strong enough... but it doesn't matter. A little bit more, just a little bit more."

"Wait for me. U9d&amp;(E!-i'Y."

* * *

**A/N:** Well a short chapter this time around, didn't want to spend too much time on it, and I felt it was alright. It's only an Ex-chap I guess but feel free to tell me if the quality dropped. I did write this to sort of cool off so I could just write without thinking too much about things.

If it wasn't clear to anyone this is the story of what this world's Kishinuma Miki experienced without an older brother. Yoshiki is 17 and Miki sounded like she was either 16 or 15.

Yoshiki's parents got hooked up together when they were in high school and his dad ended up getting his mother pregnant before they graduated. This ruined both of their career's and got them expelled. Also Yoshiki's dad was sort of a semi-delinquent i.e. he dyed his hair like Yoshiki and got into fights often. His mother wasn't that great of a student either but certainly wasn't the worst in the world. A casual girl who wasn't scared of fights all that much and liked hanging out with Yoshiki's father.

Since Yoshiki was never born in this world they weren't expelled and his father has a stable, albeit an unfulfilling, job. Miki's mother also got a job since being a house wife didn't suit her at all and she doesn't know how to cook very well. Miki is pretty much self taught in that aspect. (In the world where Yoshiki was born neither parent had very good jobs, the reason for both of them working is partially due to the residual 'facts' still associated with the world where Yoshiki was born in.)

Miki experiences bits of these 'facts' on a day to day basis. She liked her brother, not the extent Yuka does hers but she does love him (as a brother of course).

The reason Yoshiki was kicked out of the home.

Essentially he got in with a bad crowd from day one due to his frank personality. He learned a bunch of stuff from them such as lock picking and how to pick pocket but never really did them himself. He did teach them to Miki though who had a fascination with private detectives. Although she actually practiced them on real things, Yoshiki's never actually picked a serious lock or stolen anything. For Miki it was just for fun, but when she broke into the old school building and went exploring she ended up meeting some of the delinquents that Yoshiki knew.

Yoshiki heard her scream while coming out from having a smoke and ran into the building. He knocked over the kerosene heater that was in the room when he punched the guy holding Miki down. After punching him again he knocked another guy's cigarette into the spilled kerosene and the fire started.

After this event the school did a slight cover up. Miki was scared to give a statement. Not of the guys who attacked her but about what other people would think about her if she said she had almost been raped i.e. the public eye/social implications of saying it.

Their parent's learned that their daughter may have been assaulted from the police and confronted them, Yoshiki covered for her though. Their father got really angry since he could already see his son making similar mistakes he did when he was in school, and he also got his sister who seemed to have a promising future mixed in with him as well.

Father and son had already fought a couple times already about this, but this was the final straw. Yoshiki's father punched him in the face and disowned him then and there.

After that Yoshiki got his own apartment and lived on his own. Miki came to visit him at first to apologize and to see if he was alright. Later on she dropped by to see if he was eating well or just to talk about things that happened at school she couldn't talk with anyone else. Yoshiki's frank truthful nature, which might rub some people the wrong way, was comforting to Miki. She could trust what he was saying because he didn't lie to her.

I didn't know if I could get that feeling through the narrative so I decided to pretty much just write my story planning here in the A/N. I don't plan to do this all the time. Pretty much just this once since I pretty much wrote this chapter in one day.

Next chapter might take a while to write. I need to get the flow going to start it and it's not catching at the moment. Another couple of weeks maybe.

The chapter title is actually a reference to Marcel Proust in a paper about involuntary memory. Serial Experiment Lain references the same paper as well.


	25. A Dead Factory (ADF) - Prelude - Satsuki

The time has come.

The pieces are set.

The bodies are here.

The celebration can begin.

_**1ST ARC: A DEAD FACTORY**_

**Corpse Party: Blood Drive EX CHAPTER 07 Satsuki's Heart (Translation(with some slight modificatons))  
**

(I don't have any memories when I was very young)

(I just, remember that my parents were kind)

At dark dusk, the unlit room was dim, with this even if someone was in the room, you wouldn't be able to see their face.

With melancholy feelings, I opened my mouth.

"Mother, I'm hungry."

Mother sat with her elbows on the table of our small kitchen, hunched over with her head held in her hands.

With my third request, she finally slowly stood up.

The house was empty.

Recently I've noticed my voice echoes in the rooms now.

Strangely, everyday a piece of furniture disappears. Yesterday was the toaster, the day before that the piano, and before that the chest of drawers.

Today is it... Father? I wonder where Father went?

"Mother"

Mother's shadow slowly, pitch black, reaches a hand towards me.

"Satsuki... I'm sorry..."

Even her is strangely dark. That's strange, is it because the light's don't turn on anymore? It has to be that.

*(click, click click)

"Mother, the light's don't turn on."

"Satsuki... I'm sorry..."

"? ? Huh?"

*(FWUP, CLANG)

Suddenly my vision, shakes violently, and everything slides away like shooting stars.

Lights flash in front of my eyes, the patterns on the ceiling rush by and disappear, I see the corner of the table appear and disappear, I see Mother's face for one moment.

Frying pans, a looooot of them fly towards me.

*(FWUP, CLANG, BANG, BANG, CLANG)

Huh...? we only have one frying pan in our house.

My face swells and hurts all over, I can't hear anything because of the ringing in my ears.

I wonder if my nose is dripping. I feel something wet coming from my nose and ears, it's cold.

"Satsuki!"

*(clanga langa lan)

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

See. When Mother's like this, if I'm patient for a few minutes, she hugs me dearly like her life depended on it.

That's why I love her. I love the frying pan.

"I'm sorry... this is all there is."

What Mother gave me, it was a bag of potato chips. It's not my favorite brand by that famous company, so it won't taste as good.

There are card board boxes full of them in our house, I'm the only one who eats them.

When I eat them Mother is happy.

I've made them my favorite food.

"Satsuki, in 3 days, you have a very important duty to do!"

"Duty? *(munch munch) What is it?"

"Be joyful!... Thanks to the peerless wisdom of the Arch Bishop you will be reborn. You'll become one rank higher compared to all other human beings!"

...

...

...

*(ding dong, dang dong, dang dong, ding, dong) The school bell rings

"Satsuki-nu! Satsuki-nu! Oissu-!"

"... oh. Mizuhara-san"

Mizuhara Harue, we've been in the same class since elementary school, came to talk to me.

I point a blank face, lacking in friendliness towards her.

"... What is it?"

"You really are gloomy as always! At least sometimes try to give a more energetic reply like 'Oissu-'."

"..."

"Oh well. Satsuki-nu, let's go to that theme park, this weekend deffo!"

"... I can't do this weekend, we have a meeting."

"... Rrrgggaaah! Really! Just leave that to your folks who're stuck in that religious stuff up to their necks. You want to go to riiiight?"

"...um"

"See, that's the face! ... I know your seeecret? Satsuki-nu, you love that pair of underwear you bought there, the one's with Mokkey on them."

"... I want to go, but..."

"Just ignore those stupid chores your parents make you do! Quit em! Quit em!

"... Pfff..."

This girl called Mizuhara. She's a strange one, anything she says is funny it's almost unfair.

I don't laugh very often, but even I get caught up by her and laugh.

"Really. If only kids could choose their parents! Satsuki-nu you've got to be more cheerful, it's healthier you know."

"You've got some breasts on your body, just use 'em right and you could lobotomize any boy. Purin Puru-n!"

"haha..."

That day, Mizuhara-san broke her jaw in a car accident, she couldn't laugh anymore.

After that she never came back to the school.

...

...

...

A girl with blond twin tails and ice blue eyes is in front of me. She says gently to me.

"So you're Satsuki-chan? I'm glad you could come..."

"Good girl. You're such a good girl. So young, and yet you understand the way of thing, and the value of 'self-sacrifice'. Fantastic."

I was taken to a, dark, arcane, dangerous looking place.

I was naked, only a thin plain black robe covered me, so I remember it was very cold.

"Ignorant of objective, unemotionally following the words of your parents... You must be a very, very good child."

This is deep inside the Maltuva order.

Scary looking machines and tools line the dim room, everyone wears black robes and hung onto every word the head said, as if they were imperial commands.

I couldn't think of anything... I just put a small smile on my face and looked blankly at a spot on the floor, with unfocussed eyes.

"Yes, Master Magari" My mother grovels at the girl's feet. "our child is truly obedient and pure and..."

"She volunteered herself forward," My Father joins my Mother at Master Magari's feet "'If it was for the other I would do anything' she said."

"Oh, really." Master Magari's voice is different from when she spoke to me, she sounds bored. "More importantly you two should just pay your tributes. How far overdue do you think you are?"

"Y, yes Master Magari..." My mother grovels further.

"Nekoma Satsuki, Dost thou accept thy fate, of thy own accord?"

I, happen to look at a corner in circular ritual room with the same blank smile, and jump in surprise.

"... *(gasp)"

In the corner there was a huge jar, like one you would see in science class with insects or snakes preserved inside them, and from it the blood covered head with rolled up eyes of Harue-san jutted out unceremoniously.

_"Just ignore those stupid chores your parents make you do! Quit em! Quit em!"_

Blood and saliva dripped from the split jaw of her miserable face.

"Nekoma Satsuki. How does it sound? The parent's of children who accept their fate, in return for their services, can often gain great position with in the order."

... ... ... ...

A moment of silence.

Words began to spill out from me like a dam had just broke, it felt like something was bursting out of chest, I had been killing my emotions with my blank expression.

"... I don't want to die, Magari... sama...!"

As my tear mixed words come from my mouth, my parents look at me with panicked expressions.

'What in the world is this brat saying' It was that sort of cold expression.

"This is an experiment to create a thaumaturgical body right?! I don't want that!"

"Good" After uttering that one word Magari bisects Satsuki's parents, in an instant.

Satsuki's parents were split in two at the midriff, like splitting bamboo, died releasing disgusting noises.

"Satsuki, your will is good, I'd say. Live your friend's, Mizuhara's, portion of life as well."

"... 'You' can live under my dominion. I'll keep you as a pet." Magari-sama takes a step towards me.

"I'll prepare some 'replacement' parents, soon."

The world goes dark...

I am...

"Well then, spiritual surgery, is in session." Magari-sama's bored voice plays with the last vowels of her sentence.

I am... Mizuhara Satsuki.

Today, just now... I was born.

**END**

* * *

**Mizuki Magari's Estate, Basement - 2 Days after escaping the Nirvana  
**

*(Creeeeeeeeaaakkkk, CLANG)

A door opens letting in the only light into the pitch black stone basement. The pool of light flows down the top half of the two flights of stairs that wind to the bottom, illuminating a small foot with an iron manacle around it.

*(click, clack, click, clack)

Heeled shoes ring the stones of each step as Magari descends into the darkness. The foot moves and the clink of metal chain rings back.

"Krrrrrrrrssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

A gurgling hiss follows. Magari reaches the bottom.

*(FWUP, clin li li li li li li li link, CLANG, THUMP)

The sound of someone jumping.

The musical rattle of chain against stone.

The sound of the last link catching on the massive iron pin tethering the foot to the floor.

The sound of a body hitting the ground

"SHWAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Really, without the synapse you really are completely useless aren't you?"

"Kuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Without the Maltuva repairing it is going to be hard and I don't want to leave my pet to be played around with by them either."

*(Fwup, Fwoosh) Magari twirls her scythe around her like a baton, one revolution on each side.

"Really, if you were only a little more obedient I wouldn't have to do this... but I guess I never taught you properly. I guess I can only rely on a 'collar' for so long."

"Hrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"

"I should have made the chain shorter, I guess I was a little too kind giving you this much leg room."

*(click, clack)

*(FWUP, clin li li li li li li li li)

"KKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR"

*(CLANG) The sound of metal hitting bone.

*(THUMP)

"Kuh hack koff krrrr... kuh kah"

Bestial coughing sounds from the corner the thump came from. The chain rattles slightly with each expulsion of air.

"That form you're taking annoys me. Let's start with some easy tricks."

"kkkkkkkkkkksssssshhhhhhhhKKKIIIIIIIEEEE..."

*(FWUP, CLANG, THUMP)

"Kah, Koff, kaaaaaaaahhhhh"

"Really, it only took a broken neck to break the synapse. I guess simulated feelings of fear and pain can only last so long. I guess your taste of the real thing made you think you could bite the hand that feeds you."

*(click, clack)

"But that's alright... I'll just carve the real ones into you. The Grave's probably still panicking a bit right now so we can take this slowly."

*(FWUP, CLANG)

"KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

*(FWUP, SLAP)

"SKKREEEEEEEEEEEEE"

*(FWUP, CRACK)

"KKKIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

*(FWUP, CRUNCH... FWUP, SMACK... FWUP, THWACK... FWUP, GLOCK... FWUP, SPLAT... FWUP, WHACK... FWUP, THUMP... FWUP... ... ...)

...

...

...

**Mizuki Magari's Estate, Basement - Nekoma Satsuki**

"Uhhhh... nhhhh... huh? Where am I? ! ! ! OW, ugh, aaaaahhhh, uhhhhh."

Where is this? It's so dark. I hurt all over. It feels like I'm back with my first parents...

It feels a lot like when Mother swung the frying pan at me...

Mommy... I haven't remember her in a while... What happened to her? Every time after the frying pan, she'd cry and say she was sorry. That's why... I liked the frying pan, because always afterwards Mommy cared for me. Any other time... she didn't even look at me... Is Mommy here? I can't see you.

"... Mo... *(sniff)... uh... *(sniff, sniff)... Mommy?... Is that you?"

"Oh, you woke up." A woman's voice disinterested, bored, and ice cold. I know it... I heard it before... back when I was Nekoma Satsuki.

"Well, at least it learned to fear me. When it figured out it couldn't run away from me anymore I guess it tried to get me stop by using you."

"Magari... sama..." I know this person...

The person next in line to take over the Grave of Maltuva...

The person who my first parents took me to see...

The person who cut my first parents in two...

"Magari-sama! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

I get to my knees and grovel in front of her. My left arm and leg have no feeling and I can't move them but I do my best to apologize to her. I am hers, my clothes, my home, my parents, my body... my life are all hers. I am her pet. Her 'cherished' animal.

"Alright, alright, I don't need to train you, you're already well behaved enough already." Magari-sama sighs, she sounds irritated. I can only barely see the tips of her high heels from under my fringe.

"But... this might be a good timing to have you learn a new trick."

"... Eh?" I peek up wards Magari-sama has her left hand on her hip. Her right hand droops over the end of the scythe which she balances on her shoulder.

"It'll be annoying to have to deal with three of you in the same body, and you need the other one to keep under cover." Her right hand snakes downwards and grabs the handle of the Scythe. "I'll just have to get you to learn how to bring out 'it' at will." She takes a step forwards.

"... Magari-sama?" I can't see her face, the light from behind her casts her in shadow.

*(FWUP, CLANG, THUD)

"! ! ! UH, AH, UHH, uhhhhh" I'm on the ground, sideways. I feel something wet dripping across my forehead. I struggle to get up. I need to grovel before her. If I do that she usually just ignores me and walks away.

Most of the time I just go to school and when it finishes I go home, whenever Yuka-chi is free I play with her.

Only whenever Magari-sama wants to play she sends someone to pick me up.

I'm then taken to this basement, and then I lose consciousness.

Sometimes Magari-sama is here with me before I black out. On those times after I wake up I can see her walking up the stairs, her butler waiting for her with a towel and a drink.

Other times Magari-sama just watches from the top of the stairs.

On those times there are other people in here. People I've never seen before. Sometimes they're scared and shout at Magari-sama and me.

Sometimes they laugh and yell mean things at Magari-sama and me.

Sometimes they're angry. When they're angry sometimes they're angry at me, sometimes Magari-sama.

Sometimes... they're nice, they come up and pat me on the head, or hug me.

But it doesn't matter.

When Magari-sama isn't here with me, whenever I wake up, nobody is there anymore. The floor is covered in blood and there's blood on my face and chest.

But this time it's different. Magari-sama isn't ignoring me. I can tell she's looking right at me. I can feel a cold burning feeling from her eyes.

"Bring it out, Nekoma. Between you and Mizuhara, you're the one who's closest to it. After all, you created it. Also... I need Mizuhara to keep watch over Mochida Yuka."

*(FWUP, SMACK)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, UUUURRRRRRRGGGGGG, Hurk, BLEEEEEEHHhhh *(Splat, drip, drip)" My stomach hurts. I threw up. The smell of my own vomit burns my nose as the acid burns my throat and mouth.

"*(Sigh) What a difficult pet I have, I guess this is going to take a while too. Don't worry, even if I break anything 'it' should be able to fix you. If you don't want to hurt anymore, then imbibe some of your fear into 'it'."

*(FWUP, SLAP)

"AAAAHHHH"

*(FWUP, CLANG)

"HIIIIIIIIIIII"

*(FWUP, SLAM)

"AH, AH, AH, AHHHHHHH"

*(FWUP, SMACK)

"Hah, hah, hah, hah"

*(FWUP, SNAAAAP)

"! ! !, AYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Hey! Don't just break like that! Ugh, really you're still better off with me you know? If the people of the Grave go their hands on you...*(Sigh) Geez, it bent waaaaay back, didn't it."

"Uh, uh, uhhhhh, uwwaaaaaaa, waaaaaaaa!"

"Oh it looks like we're getting a bit closer. That's it, more emotion! The more primordial the better!

*(FWUP, CRUNCH)

"! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Kuh, Kah, Koff, Krrrrrrrraaaaaaaahhh"

"But we're still not there yet, just...*(FWUP) a...*(FWUP) little...*(FWUP) bit...*(FWUP) more!"

"KAH, AHHhhhhHHH, KKKKARRRR, KAAAAAAAAAAA, KRRSAAAAAAAAAAAA, KSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA*G$Hsy%3whY&amp;Xtr1p%3SK%guj!%~?&amp;YGo^#1sGjisKIREs5#%0sK473H#H#.K$5GiVe52fdf%^#TSU+ #=TG^Sk5tI#GR3

...

...

...

"Now, are you in control of it?"

"..."

"Good, this is much better than just the synapse, you can actually listen to orders. If I knew it would be this much better I would have trained you myself from the beginning!" Magari's bubbly voice rang in the dark basement. "I guess you really have to spend time with your pets to get them to listen to you!" Blood splattered the floors and some of the walls. Fresh patches contrasted dried brown stains that snaked to a drain in the back of the room.

"I guess your hungry after having to fix all the broken bits. Don't worry, I got just the thing. Wald." She calls her butler and his footsteps begin to ring the stairs followed by the shuffling of the figure, a cloth bag is covering the head, he pushes in front of him.

When they reach the bottom Magari grabs the top of the bag and yanks it off. Revealing a tear stained youth with pierced ears and nose. He's shaved his head and tattoos decorate his shoulders and arms.

"I'll leave him bound up and gagged since you're not in the best condition. Bon appetit!"

The clack of heals across stone rings until Magari reaches the top of the stairs. Wald places his hand on the young man's left hip.

*(CRACK)

"MMMMMMFFFFFF! Kuhhh." The young man collapses. Wald has cracked the left side of his pelvis. The pain prevents him from standing, let alone escaping. Wald ascends the steps and stands behind Magari.

"Uhhhhh, huff, huff, huff... hm? ? ! ! ! MMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMM..."

*(SLAP, K KKKKK KKKKKKKKKRUNCH)

"I guess the next lesson should be a dining course. But that can wait, it's only taken 2 days, and it's much better than the previous control method." Magari joyfully exclaims.

"Indeed, my lady." Wald affirms with his deep voice.

"Now, have you prepared for when the Grave of Maltuva will eventually attack us?"

"Indeed, my lady." Wald affirms again.

"Good, we don't want to give them anything, we'll move the rest tommo..."

*(tzzzzzzzztt)

"! They just cut through the barrier around the house! Tch! This is bad. Wald we're leaving, take as many servants with you and escape through the tunnel in the music room. I'll keep them distracted."

"Indeed, my lady." Wald bows and disappears down the corridor.

"Well, we'll see how well my training's gone. HAH! *(FWOOSH)" Magari swings her scythe horizontally aiming downwards, as if cutting the legs off of some enemy in front of her, the air in front of her bends.

*(WHUP, CLINK, clink, clink) The chain attached the manacle splits in two. The ends clatter against the stone.

"Come here, we need to buy Wald some time."

"... Yes... Magari-sama"

* * *

**A/N:** Well it is short, (well the part I made myself was 1800 words, the translation doubled that) but I finished writing this TODAY, by the way and reading through it, I was content. Hence although it was meant to be with the next chapter I decided to release it as a prologue, I hope this doesn't discourage anyone from reading... but if you went through both of Ayumi's torture scenes, the entire description of how the Nirvanafied Heavenly Host was collapsing... Then I guess this should be well within acceptable limits (I hope).

**(Translation(with some slight modificatons))** Yeah, about the 'slight modifications bit' I used to work a little bit as a translator for Doki, (Massive Tangent Incoming and Underlined) I quit mostly because my parents said that I should get paid for doing it and I personally didn't find the community much fun to talk too. Personal problems not anyone in the Doki community's fault. They're actually really nice for the most part. I just didn't want to feel restricted when interacting with people online, and when people there were getting queasy about a scene where people were getting crushed in a giant mortar. (I was also watching Elfen Lied, Higurashi, and other rather bloody anime) I decided that I wasn't going to have as much fun as I wanted to. so I left. Now why is this relevant? well I really hate modifying translations, that's not what I'm supposed to do. HOWEVER, this is the first time I've translated something between Media. The Ex-chapter I translated is an AUDIO VISUAL and VERBAL media. The fan fic is only VERBAL. So where the game doesn't include descriptions, such as tone of a person's voice, scene changes, or blacking out. I had to add those in. THOSE are the slight modifications I am talking about. I might have made some translation errors though, it is 2:00AM in the morning right now on a weekday so don't get annoyed at me. (If you do find any places my translation seems to be weird then please either review it or PM me.)

Anyways for anyone wondering about the time line, Yoshiki mentions in "Chapter 9 This World - Prelude - Reunion" that he arrived in the real world 1 week after the events of Corpse Party Blood Drive. So the events that occur here happen before Yoshiki got back but after Satoshi, Naomi, Yuka, and Aiko returned to the real world. Magari and Satsuki were both in the Nirvanified Heavenly Host. Magari was there to try and get the Book of Shadows from Ayumi. Satsuki was there because she followed Yuka in when Mist tricked her by saying Satoshi was inside Heavenly Host and needed Yuka's help.

Mist thought he killed Satsuki when he threw her down a flight of stairs and she breaks her neck similar to how Shinozaki Yoshie did. Satsuki returns the favor later on by biting Mist's head off after he steals the Book of Shadows from Ayumi. In between Satsuki being pushed down the stairs and Magari bringing her with her to the core of the Nirvana, where everyone waited for Ayumi to seal the core of the Nirvana back inside the Book of Shadows, something called a 'Synapse' broke meaning Satsuki couldn't be controlled by Magari anymore. This leads to a bad end where when Ayumi returns from sealing the Nirvana's core she finds Satsuki standing in a pool of blood with none of her friends there. Satsuki then proceeds to devour Ayumi.

I was never able to find what a 'synapse' was but chose to make my own version that fit in with my own rules of how things work in this fic. Essentially it forms a false connection between things and emotions. Sort of like Pavlovian learning or synesthesia. It associates the emotions of fear and pain with a person to force the individual with the synapse to obey the person the synapse is made for.


	26. ADF - Chapter 1 - Ground work

**Niwa Aiko's office – Perfect Life Promotion Agency Yoshiki**

"So, you've decided to work for me, Kishinuma-san?" Niwa Aiko is sitting at her desk, hands folded on her lap.

"Yeah, I don't have anywhere else to go anyways. Plus, this way I can keep an eye on you as well."

I was back in her office again. I'd spent the entirety of yesterday with Shinozaki, just keeping her company, kneeling in front of her. Her mother came in to give her lunch. She brought a bowl of rice porridge with her. I guess that's all Shinozaki can eat at the moment.

_"Will you try some too Kishinuma-kun?"_

_"Eh, oh... I'm fine..."_

_"Really, if you ask for a spoonful now you'd be able to have an indirect kiss with Ayumi right now."_

_"Wha?... Is that something you should really say about your daughter?"_

_"Sorry, I just wanted to tease you, a little." She chuckles lightly "I prepared some extra. You can eat lunch here that way."_

I ended up having some. It didn't taste bad. It was warm, flavored lightly with salt, and had finely chopped carrots and Chinese cabbage inside it. It didn't leave any strong after taste and was easy to swallow without being too watery.

_"The secret is the type of broth you use Kishinuma-kun. I prefer to use dried shiitake mushrooms myself."_

She had answered like that when I asked why it tasted so good. I had eaten after she had finished feeding Shinozaki. She blew on it to cool it before lightly spooning it into her mouth. She swallows reflexively apparently. It took her about an hour to feed her like that.

Her father never showed up in the end. Shinozaki's mother saw me off when it was time to leave.

_"Please visit her again, Kishinuma-kun." _She said as I was putting on my shoes. I said I would. She just smiled and bowed her head.

Niwa had left a voicemail on my home phone when I got back. She wanted to meet the next morning, so here I was.

"Good, here's your contract. Welcome to Perfect Life Promotion Agency Kishinuma-san." She picks up a sheet of paper and pushes it towards me across the desk. I walk over and pick it up.

"Employment Contract: Kishinuma, Yoshiki." Beneath is a ton of legal jargon that I can't understand.

"You can skip that Kishinuma-san, most of it shouldn't apply to you. The rest I'll turn a blind eye too." She says cheerfully.

"Oi, what happened to being a 'business woman'?" I raise an eyebrow. "I thought you were more professional than this."

"Business isn't about obeying or following the law, that's why we have lawyers." She leans back in her chair and crosses her arms in front of her with a smile. "As long as your costs are outweighed by the profits I'm not too fussy about it."

"... Really, I can't get along with you." I cross my arms in return and lean back. This person ticked me off from the start. Her way of thinking is cold, mechanical. There's no such thing as a fair fight with this person.

"So, it says here that I'm a 'private investigator'. What does that mean?" I wave the contract she gave me earlier in the air lightly.

"It says what it means Kishinuma-san." Niwa plays with a lock of hair with her left hand. "Your role is to collect information about events and places I wouldn't be able to send my 'normal' subordinates to investigate."

"Hey, wait. Doesn't that mean it's either illegal or really dangerous?!" Niwa calmly looks back at me, her violet eyes meet mine.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means. But it's not without some consideration to you." Her voice is calm and her gaze unwavering. Whatever she is saying is with absolute conviction. The voice she uses to speak now... it's not the usual light, sultry tone she uses, the one that sounds as if she's trying to convince you about something.

"You are a survivor of Heavenly Host, twice over. That is not something that comes about by chance." She continues to stare back at me with a serious expression. "You either have an innate ability to avoid fates that lead you to death, or you have an incredible survival instinct. Regardless that is not a skill most of my other subordinates have." Her eyes tighten a little, as if remembering a painful memory. "Not only that, but you have been exposed to real life and death situations. Most people rarely experience that. You can now act in those situations. Most of my subordinates have never had that." She closes her eyes fully and bows her head a little bit. "A normal person would freeze up, their thought processes would stall. That one instance of paralyzing fear they feel... that's the last thing they ever experience."

"Niwa?... Hey..." Her arms that were crossed in front of her have tightened around her. It looks as if she's hugging herself. She looks away from, to the side.

"I'm a prime example of this. I was careless with the information regarding Heavenly Host, and when I visited it myself I thought it would be easy to bend the school to my will." Niwa continues to hug herself. "In the end, my carelessness cost me two of my best friends. My hubris killed another with despair, and I nearly paid for it with my life."

Niwa's arms relax around her and she relaxes back into her original posture. "The truth is Kishinuma-san, it is very rare to be able to deal with situations like Heavenly Host. Even I, a person who studied evil spirits for a living, ended up almost dying there. What chance do you think most of my subordinates have?"

"..." She's got a point. Compared to other people I've experienced more horrifying things than they've ever lived through. Also, with these weird visions I'm getting, I definitely have a better chance than most of her other henchmen. But... I'm not exactly keen on going through life or death situations all the time.

"If you're going to be sending me into these situations, don't you have anything that would even the odds?" In Heavenly Host we sometimes found talismans, power stones, holy water, and other small occult items. They seemed to work on the ghosts there. If I could bring a couple along with me...

"I'm afraid I can't do that at the moment." Niwa shakes her head.

"Huh? Why? Your company makes these things and sells them everywhere!" I've seen packs with talismans in them, or vials of holy water with the PL brand on them all over the place, even in convenience stores.

"Two reasons." She lifts up two fingers. "Under most circumstances those items aren't powerful enough to protect you from the level of spirit I want you to investigate." Niwa calmly states.

"So, wait. You're selling defective products to everyone?!" I take a step forward. I always thought those cheap looking things wouldn't be much use.

"No they aren't defective just not meant to be used the way you want to use them." She doesn't even bat an eye lid to my accusation and stares back at me calmly.

"Those talismans are weak, but by selling them at very low prices we can saturate the area with a large amount of talismans." Niwa begins to explain. "The combined effect of that many talismans, all mass produced via the same methods and from the same materials acts as a combined 'barrier' against spirits."

"Then just give me a bunch of them." If each one is weak then I'll just use a lot of them, didn't say somebody say quantity has a quality of its own?

Niwa sighs lightly as if explaining something trivial. "In reality, it's a lot more complicated than that. It requires 'mass belief' and relies greatly on the current 'collective obsessive behavior' of the after effect from the Nirvana. To say concisely, if you used them on a spirit completely unrelated to the Nirvana it would be like firing a blank cartridge at them." Niwa glances off to the side, away from my confused expression. "If you wanted to have something you could use against an evil spirit you would need to make your own, the ones from temples or shrines can serve as good templates, but used on their own they are often too general to actually combat an evil spirit in its domain."

"Then teach me then, or tell me where I can learn how to make one." Niwa shakes her head again.

"That brings me to my second reason. I'm not very popular with the current board of directors. I've hired you as a freelance investigator, you're not actually affiliated with this company." Niwa frowns. "If I started teaching you anything about talisman creation or any of our spiritual products they could use that as an excuse to fire me. Breach of company secrets would be there excuse I guess." She turns back to me. "But don't worry. I don't plan to have you try to exorcise something. Just investigate the area and write up a report on what you find." She smiles devilishly at me. "If your report isn't up to my standards I'll simply take the memories from your mind."

"Tch." Don't joke with me, I'm not having her poke around in my head anymore. "Then what about your men? Are they all pretty much sitting ducks?"

She shrugs lightly. "What if they were, they aren't exactly your responsibility, are they?"

"!... You..." She just sits here in this building and sends out her guys without any form of protection?

Niwa shakes her head at my anger and sighs. "Don't worry about it Kishinuma-san, they are protected enough to do their job. But I cannot give you the same protection I give them. You and it are completely incompatible." The cold anger I felt melts slightly. I'd like to ask why but I'll probably get another answer I can't understand.

"Fine, I got it." I give up trying to rely on her. "So, what's my first job?"

"Finally, we get to the point." Niwa chuckles at my annoyed expression. "Well although I intend to use you for more dangerous investigations, it is your first day. So I decided to pick you a nice easy job."

She opens a drawer and begins flipping through the files inside.

"I had a hard time choosing. At first I was going to give you this job here." She hands me a folder labelled 'Ginosaji' "But the client was American. His Japanese was very muddled and hard to understand." She sighs. "Also the contents seemed a bit too ridiculous to try to investigate."

I open the folder, transcripts of what looks like a phone call are inside it. The latter part of the conversation seems to be the client yelling in English. "? ? ? What's a spoon got to do with anything?" The word comes up again and again.

"It looks ridiculously right, who honestly ever heard of an evil spirit that tries to beat you to death with a spoon?" Niwa sighs again. "I was originally going to send you because I didn't want to waste any of my usual subordinates investigating something so menial." Although I didn't need the last comment she's got a point. It sounds like a movie idea from a crap film studio.

"At first I suspected the evil spirit of some hardened convict due to the murder weapon, but since the spoon isn't sharpened and he says he's only been hit by it..." I've heard that some convicts sharpen spoons into stabbing weapons. I don't know if that's still true but that sounds a lot more lethal than being just hit by one.

"Anyways, I have another property I want you to investigate. This one is probably a more fitting job for you." she hands me a binder this time and takes the folder back.

"An estate?" A photo of broken ornate gates and what looks like a large mansion beyond a garden.

"Yes, don't worry it's been abandoned for about a week now, my subordinates have scouted it out for the last couple of days. Nobody has gone in or out of that place during that time, and no spiritual barriers were detected." Niwa crosses her arms again. "However, this estate is bound to have some residual traps, or at the very least a dangerous spirit or two. What's worse if I lose one of my subordinates there it could lead to a public investigation of the area. That would destroy any evidence left behind there." Her gaze turns sharp. "I don't need you to find anything specific. Explore the estate. Open every room, walk down every corridor, deactivate or find any traps left behind, and if you find any hostile spirits." Niwa frowns. "Run. Get out and return with your findings. Don't risk alerting the police or anyone to that area."

"Why do you want me to investigate this place, and why does it have those things." I flip to the next page in the folder.

"Because of who used to own it." Niwa states. Mizuki Magari's face stares at me from the folder.

"!... This... is her house?" When I saw her at Paulownia Academy she wore an expensive looking dress instead of the usual school uniform. She really did look like the doll of a princess from a fairy tale. This almost looks like something from a fairy tale as well, British with a large garden.

"You seem to know her. I guess you met her in the Nirvana as well." She looks curiously at me.

Not just there, after getting back we've run into each other two more times. Each time she tried to kill me. I only survived because of those weird visions I've been getting.

"Yeah... you could say that." I don't know how Niwa will react if I say Magari's already on my case. That said, doing this investigation brings to mind the phrase 'out of the frying and into the fire'.

"Well then you shouldn't be too worried, she's abandoned that place." Abandoned? Why?

"Why'd she do that?" She leans back into her chair and crosses her arms.

"It seems that Magari left the Grave after we returned. I don't know why. Perhaps she didn't like the way they used her."

Magari had been under orders to retrieve the Book of Shadows for the Grave of Maltuva. But, while we were there we saw countless bodies of what looked like cult followers. It looked like they had been practicing some sort of occult ritual.

Magari hadn't been told about it and it pissed her off. According to her their rituals aggravated the Nirvana, accelerating its infiltration into the real world.

"Whatever her reasons, the Grave retaliated by attacking her at her estate." The page opposite the one with Magari's photo shows the entrance of the estate at a different angle. I can see further into the garden from this angle. Deep furrows seem to have been dug into the earth. What looks like scorch marks scar some of the walls of the mansion and what was an ornamental tree had been knocked over. The jagged edges of the broken trunk point to the sky.

"From the photos my subordinates took without stepping inside, it looks like she fought them in the main garden before retreating into the mansion and disappearing." Turning the page reveals more photos. Some of the gate, noting the damage it withstood. Others were zoomed in photos of the mansion inspecting the damage that could be seen from outside. Unrelated looking photos of the walls around the mansion and even of the road connecting to it were also there.

The next couple pages were filled with nothing but photos of similar sort. Each photo was labelled with the location it was taken from.

After the photos blue prints and schematics of the mansion appeared. How did she get hold of these? Even blue prints of buildings that had stood there before the estate had been constructed had been copied and placed inside the binder.

"This was all I could gain without actually entering the grounds." She proudly states. "I had my subordinates scout out the area for me so I could investigate it personally." Niwa was going there herself?

"You were going to investigate it?" I would have thought she would leave the grunt work to someone else.

"This is the house of one of the heads of the Grave of Maltuva." She gets up and walks to the window. "There's bound to be some interesting information remaining there." standing in front of it she puts one hand on the glass. The sun is still rising and lights up her face. "I can't leave an investigation like this to someone else." She turns back towards me, the light from outside traces silhouettes her. "Were you worried about me, Kishinuma-san." She smiles.

"*(sigh) Not really, I just thought you weren't the type to do that, that's all." I look to the side. Seriously, I don't get her at all. Does she care for those under her? Has she changed from that arrogant, greedy, brat who thought she could turn Heavenly Host into a tourist attraction? There are lots of things I can't figure out. Part of the reason I'm here I guess.

"Oh, too bad, if you were I would have given you this ultra-rare spirit item I have with me." She states playfully while turning back to the window.

"... So, what do you want me to look for in this place?" That's why she called me here, to investigate this place.

"Shut down, how saddening." She turns back from the window and returns to her desk. I'm not interested in being teased by her.

"The blue prints of the mansion are all there. As I've said before it's the house of a Grave of Maltuva head. Even with the schematics 'donated' from the local government, there's no telling what extra features have been added naturally or supernaturally." Niwa returns to her explanation calmly. "I want you to do what I asked you to do earlier. Explore every room in that house and locate any places of interest or hazards." She brings out an unsealed envelope. "These are copies of the schematics of the building." I open it up. Sheets of paper with figures and diagrams are inside.

"It already looks like you've got most of the investigation done already... what do you need me for?" It's true, schematics, maps, virtually everything needed to investigate the area is right here.

"That's why I said it's an easy job." She starts playing with a lock of hair again. "I've done most of the ground work already. In the future I'd prefer to either send you in blind or have you prepare it yourself." Her violet eyes meet mine again. "I just need you to explore the mansion and either note on the map or write a report about what you saw and felt in each location."

"... and if I meet anyone there?"

Niwa sighs. "From my surveillance of the area and data from the electric and water companies providing to that area, unless there's a massive stockpile of bottled water and canned food inside the building, whoever inside should be at least heavily starved, if not dead from dehydration."

"But spirits don't need either right?" She nods.

"That's why I'm sending you in, Kishinuma-kun."

"... I got it. When do you want me to finish."

"I have no pressing plans for this information at the moment. This merely saves me some time by having you do a preliminary investigation." She shrugs. "It's your first job, do as much or as little as you think you need to do. I can't tell you what you're doing wrong if I don't see you do something first can I?"

...

...

...

I left Perfect Life after that and went home. Magari's estate seemed to be pretty far out from the city, near the mountains in Kumamoto. That was right on the outskirts of Tokyo. I needed to prepare, I had bought some stuff after Shinozaki went into the Nirvana with Mist. I never got to use it, since I left it behind when Satoshi dragged me back to school. I ran away from school and then found Magari straight after.

The bag is still with me. Inside are snack bars, bottled water, a flash light, spare batteries, matches... anything I could scrounge up or buy at a convenience store in the middle of the night. There were even packets of PL brand talismans and holy water in there as well. I had put the back pack in the hallway leading to the bathroom in my apartment. I never had time or reason to unpack it. I guess it's going to come in handy now.

I reach my apartment building, it's the afternoon. Niwa suggested I look over the blue prints before I investigate it, so I went into a library nearby to look through them.

Some of the sheets were useless, containing weird symbols about cabling and plumbing I couldn't understand at all. I mostly reviewed the simplified ones only containing basic floor plans of the mansion. The building only had 2 floors with a large lobby that led into the East and West wings of the building. Notable features were the library located on the west side of the second floor and the master bedroom on the east side of the second floor. In between them and the lobby were more rooms. I guess they were meant for guests or possibly servant. The first floor had the kitchen in the West wing as well as the dining room. A sitting room located beneath the library was at the furthest end of the wing. The windows seemed to look out at the garden. I guess that's where the broken tree I saw in the photo was. The East wing had a massive bath and what looked like a changing area. At the very end was a music room. The central lobby seemed to be the only place one could go from the first to the second floor. It was a lot smaller than Heavenly Host, but if I was going to be checking each and every room carefully it would probably take a while, maybe even a couple of days.

"*(sigh) I just hope there's nothing dangerous..." I say to nobody.

"What's dangerous?" A chirpy voice sounds next to me.

"Hnn?! Miki!" Miki is standing next to me, another bag of groceries in her hand.

"Hello again, Yoshiki-san!" She smiles, I guess I must have been deep in thought if I didn't notice her next to me.

"... Miki, don't surprise me like that... since when have you been there?" I see a glint in Miki's eye and she puts her hands on her hip and sticks out her chest.

"Ahem!" She coughs for effect. "I've been tailing you for the past 5 minutes, and you completely didn't notice me! What do you think?"

"... I think that you'll get in trouble doing that someday. Also what's with that bizarre time span?" 5 minutes isn't a lot but it isn't exactly short either. I guess I must have been either tired or thinking too hard if I didn't notice her for that time.

"Whaaaaaaat did you say!" Miki pouts. "You didn't notice for that entire time you know!"

"Well... I was thinking about... something..." I grumble, Miki looks up curiously at me.

"What were you thinking about? I thought you were just a NEET?"

"*(sigh) I'm telling you, I'm not a NEET. I was thinking about stuff I need for the job I've got right now."

"Job?" Miki frowns. "What about school? Did you quit?"

_"...stay in school. No matter what! Really... *(sniff)"_

I wonder what Shinozaki would have thought about this right now. Her lasts words towards me told me to forget about her. Would she be scolding me right now telling me that I'm wasting my time? That I should go to school, go back to the 'normal' world? ... It's a moot point anyways. I can't go back to school, not with being 'eroded' like I was. And... there was no way I would... ever... leave...

_It's hot... hot... I can feel my flesh cooking. Layer after layer as first clothing, then hair, skin, muscle... and now my insides... over and over again... it's hot... hot... It hurts but the tears evaporate before they even form. I wish I could sweat. To feel anything wet against my own skin. I can't run from the pain... I tried screaming but all that did was allow the flames to flow down my throat, searing it and melting my vocal cords... suffocating..._

_Why did I end up like this? Why am in so much pain? Was it worth it? I don't know... I don't remember... I don't even remember who I am... I don't think I can recognize what I looked like..._

_I'm looking for something. The reason... why I'm in this much pain... why I'm burning... even in death. I'm looking for why I'm like this._

_At first I was in an old dark building. Outside was dark and I couldn't see. At first I ran all throughout the building. Screaming, looking for something to put out the flames. None of the taps worked no matter how much I turned, even the toilets were dry._

_I started trying to kill myself after that, but of course that didn't work. Even the blood that seeped out of the wounds I made on me provided no cooling at all. I tried pressing myself against the windows to cool myself down but it did nothing. All I could do was suffer, burning... maybe even forever. I screamed the loudest when I realized that. I just collapsed and screamed... all alone in an unfamiliar hallway._

_But... something changed. I was suddenly no longer in an old wooden building. I was on hard cement. I think I was supposed to know this place, but I couldn't be sure. At first I was happy. Finally I could find some water! Finally I could stop burning!_

_I couldn't touch it. I ran into fountains and dove into a river. I didn't even make a ripple. I couldn't even feel how cold it should have been. I continued to burn inside the water as it simply flowed through me. Even the night air which was meant to be cold didn't cool me. I didn't scream this time._

_So now... I'm looking for something... the reason... why I'm suffering... and I think I found it._

_There's a girl in front of me. She's standing I front of a mirror, washing her face. How nice that water must feel... I reach out to touch her... and I feel relief. Her skin is cold! It's not hot or doesn't pass through me! She is cold!_

_The girl blinks and starts as she looks into the mirror. I look up as well. A hand shaped bruise has appeared on her neck. She scrubs at her neck as if to remove it, to remove me._

_My grip tightens. I'm not going to be scrubbed away. I've had enough with burning. I'm fed up with suffering like this. Forever. My other hand joins the other around her neck. Again the same cooling bliss against my seared flesh. The bruise on her neck grows and darkens. She tries to scrub more frantically. Her skin reddens and starts to blister. I start bringing myself closer to her to push myself against this one source of relief from the heat._

_The skin on her neck begins to tear and blood leaks staining the towel. The blood that is supposed to be warm, coming from a living body is cold relief on my skin. I embrace her from behind tightly. Her pants of fear and panicked expression freeze my insides. She continues to scratch and claw at the marks as if to carve them off of her..._

_Gradually, either from pain or blood loss, her movements are getting weaker. Her eyes gradually close, and her breathing is so faint I can barely hear it. The face I saw in the mirror flops back towards me, against my chest and stares blankly up at me. I bring my mouth next to her ear. Her hair is soothingly, soft, cold, and wet from her morning shower._

_"Shinozaki..." That's her name, that's who I died for, that's why I'm burning like this. She reacts slightly to her name. A slight twitch as if trying to look around for who is calling her. "Shinozaki..." I whisper again... and... everything... goes... cold..._

"Yoshiki-san!"

"! ! ! Uwaaaa!" I jump. Miki is right in front of me and is staring into my face. I jump back a little.

"Yoshiki-san, are you alright? You stopped walking and just started staring at the ground." What was that? My skin still tingles from the feeling of burning the smell of Shinozaki's shampoo is still in my nose. My head hurts. "Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing, sorry I just..." What did I just have? A vision? A premonition? I don't know but Miki is looking at me with a worried expression.

"It's... nothing, just thinking about something." I put on a cheap smile to recover my composure. The tingling and smell gradually fade.

"Was... school that bad a topic, Yoshiki-san?" Miki looks down at the ground and fidgets, like a kid who's being scolded by their parent.

"It's not that." I quickly wave away that possibility. "Don't worry about it. I just can't go to school for... personal reasons." I reach up and pat Miki on the head. I guess the reason why I did that with Shinozaki is because Miki's only slightly shorter than her. I'm used to patting her on the head since we were kids. I feel a sharp sting on the back of my head, as if someone threw a small pebble at me. Miki pouts.

"Mou! I'm not a kid you know!" She pushes away my hand and pouts with hands on her hips.

"What part of you isn't a kid?" I ask back, and rub the back of my head. Miki hasn't noticed anything and I didn't hear the sound of anything hitting me or falling to the ground after it had hit me.

"Hmph! If I'm a kid you're just as much a kid as I am. You don't look as if you're old enough to do a job anyways!" She turns away, heavily insulted. I might be 17 but it's true most people wouldn't give me a proper job. Hell, in this day and age a high school graduate wouldn't get a decent job anyways.

"As I said, I have my own reasons." I start walking towards home again. The setting sun turns the street we're in a warm orange. Miki starts following me again.

"But it's fun you know, school." Yeah, it was fun, with Satoshi and the rest. Yui-sensei was a fun person as well.

"How many times, have I got to say it? I have reasons for why I can't go to school." Miki frowns at this.

"What reasons? You just keep on saying reasons but never say what they are." She's right... I've been trying to not say what my job is but... I've never been good at hiding or lying about things. My mouth has gotten me into more trouble than it's worth.

"I... need money. You know to live and eat and stuff like that." It's a horrible excuse. All I could think of at the moment.

"? ? ? Don't you have any relatives or someone to support you?" She looks at me quizzically. I scratch my cheek trying to think up a reason.

"We... had a fight. I'm not on that great terms with them anymore." Miki turns away from me and sighs.

"With your mouth I guess I'm not too surprised." She looks back at me. "But if you've fought with them you've got to make up. It's not right leaving family like that."

Miki used to say the same thing about me and dad, every time she came over. I turn away and stare forwards.

"It's too late for that now. So I need money to live, that's why I have a job." Miki doesn't look convinced but hears the note of finality in my voice. I don't want to talk about this, to many bad memories.

"So... what's your job about?" She asks, I guess from the flow of the conversation she'd eventually get to this topic.

"I'm... just investigating something." They say mix in lies with a little bit of truth right? I guess if I mix in this bit of truth I can lie later and they'll believe it right?

"Investigating? Are you... a Detective Yoshiki-san!" Miki jumps in front of me I can literally see stars in those bright eyes.

"Y-yeah I guess you could say it's sort of like that." Are private investigators like detectives? I don't know but if she just makes up her own understanding of what I do it should be fine.

"Really, wow, a real live detective!" She's squees to herself. I forgot Miki read a lot of detective stories. I read a couple but the pattern got a little bit boring so I stopped. That was part of the reason I taught her some of the techniques I learned from my... old... acquaintances.

"What are you investigating? Is it a crime scene? A potential suspect?" She's still bouncing in front of me. I stopped walking from the onslaught of positive curiosity in front of me. I push back against it and start walking home again. Miki skips next to me.

"W-well, I can't really talk about it... you know... confidentiality clause and stuff." That's a thing right? Where a person can't talk about what they're working on?

Miki frowns and raises up her fists. "Boo! There has to be something you can tell about it. Like information that can be released to the public, or requests for public support." Her eyes are still shining with adoration.

"Nope, no can do." I shoot down her dream with four words. I think I heard the sound of breaking glass. "I can't give you any information, and it's not a crime I'm investigating so it's not that interesting." Miki gives me the bambi eyes. "And no, I'm not going to be taking you with me." The sound of crumbling dreams is almost audible.

"But... but..." Miki seems to be trying to reboot something in her head. I guess meeting your dream and then having it shot down in a couple of lines is pretty harsh. I forgot how much she loved detective novels.

"Well, this is where I live. Go home safely alright?" I open up the gate. Miki shakes herself out of her funk and follows me in.

"Hey, wait!" She runs after me and catches up. "Um, I was wondering. My parents aren't going to be home tonight, and it's sad to eat when you're all alone." She fidgets a little. "Can I eat at your place tonight?" I sigh, I might have been able to stop her from asking too much about my job but I can't reject something like this.

"Fine, so what's for dinner today?" I start climbing the stairs and Miki follows after me, the clink of two pairs of feet ring the stairs.

"Well it's slightly out of season but I decided to make some hot pot tonight!" She opens the top of the bag. Leek, Chinese cabbage, carrots and shiitake mushrooms poke out from beneath as well as some bonito flakes and a packet of chicken and pork. She was definitely planning to eat dinner with me from the beginning. Eating hotpot by yourself is depressing alone, and there's no way she could have eaten all that by herself.

"Looks, good I'll get out the pot and portable stove burner. Could you start washing and cutting everything?" Miki nods and then salutes me.

"Roger, roger Captain Hotpot!" She exclaims with a serious face. I sigh and smile while I dig out my house key.

"? Where is it?" I pat down my pockets. My wallet and handkerchief are still there but my keys are missing.

"Looking for something?" Miki asks innocently. I hear the clink of metal against metal.

"*(sigh) give them back." Miki hands me back my keys and sticks out her tongue.

"You sure you don't want me to tag along? Tomorrows Saturday, I don't have any school."

"Nope, you go play with your friends. Plus it's a Saturday, who saying I'm going to go work on a weekend?" I still fully intend to go tomorrow. But Miki isn't coming with me.

"Hmph, just make sure you keep a close eye on your bowl Captain. I hear there's a mutiny brewing among your crew." She turns away and huffs.

"Fine, fine. Well then come on in." I open the door and take off my shoes. Miki stands in the door way with a strange expression on her face.

"Hm? What's wrong Miki?" I ask Miki shakes her head.

"It's nothing, thanks for having me." She steps in and closes the door behind her.

...

...

...

The hot pot was good. Miki's mutiny didn't happen until the very end when I was making the rice porridge in the remaining broth. She switched the oyster and soy sauces while I wasn't looking. I choked a little on surprise, but surprisingly rice porridge with sauce wasn't too bad. Miki looked disappointed that it didn't work as well as she thought. It was also good that I was pouring everything in small amounts so I could taste it before fully seasoning my food with it.

I picked up the unsealed envelope from the shelf I put it on. Miki had already gone home after cleaning up. I walked her most of the way back as before. Our conversation was mostly about her school stuff, if not her trying to sneak some information about the job I was on. Besides the latter topic it was pretty similar to the ones I had with Miki before I was forgotten. It was a nice feeling. I had once given up on seeing Miki ever again, when I followed Shinozaki back into Heavenly Host to save Satoshi and the rest from Sachiko. I had given up again after returning here and being forgotten by everyone.

"I guess I shouldn't give up on things so easily next time." I say to nobody. Satoshi never gave up. No matter what, that was a good thing about him, even if I found it annoying sometimes.

I lie back down on the bed. I'd already showered and brushed my teeth. I checked on the bag and everything I had packed was still inside. I'd planned to review the blueprints one last time before going to sleep but I'm too tired to do that right now.

Today's been a weird day. That... vision... I had on my way home. It seemed familiar but I couldn't remember where or when it happened.

The sensation was real though. Even the smell of Shinozaki's freshly washed hair. That was the same one I had smelled when I met her yesterday. My fists ball up.

Did that really happen? It felt real... but Shinozaki is alive, and so am I.

My brow furrows. Is someone attacking me like the way Niwa did back when she first read my mind? Are they trying to scare me by making me see these things? I don't think it's like that though. The feeling of reliving those moments. It's a lot like the times when I fought Magari, or those strange visions I saw a couple days ago when I was at the employment agency.

Those felt like memories. Like I was remembering something that happened before... but if that was true then... I look down at my hands. They're scarred, ragged, covered with blood and gore.

"! ! ! UWAAAA!" I jump up and scream. I try to wipe them on shirt and I look back at them. Both hands are clean and normal. My breathing is heavy, I'm covered in cold sweat.

If that vision was true, then I killed Shinozaki. There's no denying that. I felt her bleed out on top of me. I felt her fear and pain. I look at my hands again, they're both shaking. I clench them to stop them.

I can't flake out like this. I'm the only one who remember who Shinozaki, her only hope of escaping from Sachi. I need to hold it together. That memory never happened. It didn't happen. I lie back down on the bed and get under the blanket.

I need to get to work tomorrow. Magari's estate is bound to have something creepy about it. If I don't be careful, it's not only my life on the line.

Sleep gradually comes over me. I just hope it's not my last one.

* * *

(*drip, drip, drip)

Wax drips down onto marble the floor, pooling in a puddle of white liquid before being squished by the candle that birthed them.

A small orange flame flickers in the pitch black darkness.

"So small, but so warm... but there's no one to share it with..." The rustle of cloth sounds in the dark room as someone turns away from the candle.

"I didn't see your name on the family tree. But you're still family. It's lonely to be left here isn't it?"

No one replies.

"I guess so long spent in that would make you angry, but it should be alright. There should be enough inside for you to recognize."

The light from the candle glints off something sharp, metallic, polished as a small wind blows it from side to side.

"Your soul won't go to waste. Who knows maybe it might even be saved." Another rustle but no footsteps.

"I'll leave you here for now, but don't be sad. You'll have company soon enough."

The candles flame wavers and sputters, then stops. Candle wax that drips down from the top stops halfway. The diminishing candle stops its descent.

The candle continues to burn in the dark room illuminating the edge of a pool of congealed blood and casts, on the blood sprayed walls of the small, dark, European style room, the shadow of a single figure on their knees impaled to the ground by a single Katana. The wavering flame is reflected in the edge of the blade.

* * *

**A/N:**

This Chapter is 7400 words long... not including the A/N which I had to re-write... I misclicked and closed the tab with this page on it and lost about 500 words of A/N... I am soooo kicking myself right now.

ANYWAYS Read and review please (I'm not retyping my horrible joke about lolis and a nail gun although you can PM (or post on my forum, which is linked on my profile) if you want to read it (no really it is pretty bad(as in 'the joke was crap' not 'the joke was morally questionable')))

SOOOOOO I just finished reading "Corpse Party: Cemetry (CP:C) The Creation of Ars Morendi". I don't think many other people have read it since I couldn't find any sites that had scans or translations of it. (I read the raws that I downloaded from somewhere)

From that we've got a new character(ish) from there as well as; 3 new spirit items, 4 new rituals, 1 additional development for Niwa Aiko, and the Miki scene in this chapter. The additions to chapter 27 from reading CP:C made me want to add some slice of life into the last bit of this chapter.

Since most people haven't read CP:C (and a friend of mine made an interesting point about how I might not have fleshed out characters for people who haven't read as much about the topic/genre) I WILL be describing them and writing about them as if you have NEVER seen them before. Hope this doesn't put anyone off or annoy them. (Also if anyone could read about the first time I introduced Niwa Aiko and give me their opinion of how I've described/characterized her and how she's developed I would be very grateful! (I say Niwa Aiko because she's probably the least well known character of all the other ones I've introduced who really matter.))

Yes, I have made rules for how some of the spiritual techniques/rituals work. Yes, they are mine and mine alone. It is kinda influenced by Nasuverse but doesn't really take anything from there so you won't see me throwing words around like 'clock tower' or 'noble phantasms'. It's more the feeling of how the items in the Nasuverse are described and how they operate that I've been influenced by.

BTW first episode of UFOtables F/SN is also out. I haven't watched it yet so if anyone knows where I can watch it PM me a link and I'll be VERY grateful. (still sad that it wasn't Heaven's Feel in the end... SAKURA 4 LIFE)

Read and Review again plz or I will oTZ (also I haven't eaten for the last 24 hours in order to continue writing this... excuse any lack of common sense/bizarre senses of humor)


	27. ADF - Chapter 2 - Investigation, 2F

**Outside Mizuki Magari's Estate – Real World – Yoshiki**

I arrived at Magari's estate after eleven. Finding the place had taken a long time. The bus and train ride alone had taken more than an hour. Climbing the road that lead to it took another one. It was located half way up the mountain between Hinode Town and Ao-umi city.

The road that lead up to it was a dirt one, not asphalt or brick. Compacted dirt over hung by trees made a natural tunnel into the forest. It was steep. If I tripped I'd probably be able to roll all the way down to the mouth of the tunnel.

My breath came out in puffs of mist. Even though it wasn't that cold in the city up here it felt like winter. I guess this high up it would start to get colder. Luckily I'd put a jacket inside my bag just in case it got cold. I put on the warm jacket and move my notebook and pen from my trouser pocket to my jacket. The trees gobbling up all the sunlight probably made things worse. Only a deep green glow was allowed down here.

"...It's quiet..." Only the occasional crunch of my feet disturbing some dried up leaves or the clatter of stepping on a gravelly patch of the road. There was no sound. I couldn't hear any birds or insects. Just the sound of my feet rang in this green and brown space.

...

...

...

I finally reached the gates I saw in the photos back in Niwa's office. Tall, ornate, iron gates hung from their hinges at angles. The metal had sheared or torn as if a battering ram had been used to open them. They were bent inwards. The right gate was bent further than the left one and leaned backwards on its twisted hinges.

The inside of the garden had a fountain at the center, in front of the mansion. It had 3 figures of women bent over with vases over their left shoulder with their curled backs against a central column that supported a bowl. I guess water was meant to come out of from the top bowl and out of the jugs and flow into the bottom basin which was decorated with stone flowers and vines. Scorch marks scarred the left side of the fountain and the woman on the left was missing its head and legs. Only her torso and the vase were attached to the column. Green water floated in the bottom pool and moss and algae had begun to creep up the central column and down from the top basin.

I walked past it and looked around the garden.

The garden was mostly over grown. Swollen bushes and weed filled flower beds were on either side. A small clearing was on the left side of it. I guess it was in front of the west side of the building. A tree had been growing there but had been broken at the base and collapsed onto the second floor of the mansion. It looked like it had hit the library. I approach the broken trunk and saw a scorched plaque at the base.

"Platanus kerrii?" I guess it was meant to be the name of the tree but the inscription below it was covered in soot. I reached down to brush away the soot...

_"OooooAAAAaaagggggghhh..."_

_"Oooooooooooooooollllggghh..."_

_*(WHUMP)_

_"Gah! Ow, You..." Shinozaki had just hit me in the chest I stumbled back and to the side. Her thin arms carried a lot more force than I expected. The blow had briefly winded me._

_"I believed in you!"_

_"Why does everyone not listen to my suggestions?!"_

_"... What the hell..." I get up, rubbing my chest where she hit me. Shinozaki's acting weird again. Like that time when she ran off and started staring at the wall at the entrance._

_"What the hell are you saying?!" I walk past Shinozaki and to the stairs... _Wait... this isn't right...

_"AH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. AHHH, HAHAHAHA!" her maniacal laugh follows me down the hallway._

_"...God...Dammit..." I curse as I walk towards the stairs... _This isn't right. I didn't walk that way...

_A red spirit sputters into existence on the far end of the hallway._

_"That poor girl... She's lost her mind, and she'll never get it back...Possession is a frightful thing. To have your thoughts pushed deep down into the pit of your soul, and someone else's take their place." I ignore it and continue walking towards the stairs..._ Wait, I why am I going this way... am I going to leave Shinozaki? Hey, move body!

I try to move but I continue to walk towards the stairs. Is this another vision? But this... looks like one of my memories. What's going on?

_I run half way down the stairs and stop then sit down. _

_Shinozaki... It's dangerous to just leave her there but... but...she's freaking me out... Why did she turn into... that?... *(Kuh) I grit my teeth._

This isn't what happened, this isn't what I thought. What's going on?! I went to the bathroom and felt like I was going crazy. I never thought of leaving her behind.

The memories of being back in that bathroom stall pass by me. I can feel them but I'm too stunned to react to them. I can only tell they are the exactly the same as the ones I remembered back in that bathroom. I suddenly realize this me has stood up. I feel dizzy but this version of me doesn't even stumble he just turns around as if her heard something. My vision is steered by his neck and eyes. I'm too confused to take in everything. I mentally shake myself out of it and focus my own vision through this guys eyes.

Shinozaki?

_"Shino-"_ Both me and the me I'm inside are surprised. One moment we were standing looking up at Shinozaki's angry face. Then we're falling backwards. I see the dark wooden beams that form Heavenly Host's roof. I can feel this me's innocent surprise contrasted with my own confusion.

_*(CRACK)_

I hear something break, such a short fall shouldn't have broken anything or at the most only winded me. Somehow my neck and ribs have shattered and caved in piercing my lungs.

_*(gag, gurgle, splutter, burble)_

We're coughing, choking on our own blood as it flows up our throat.

_"Shino- *(cough, choke, bubble)" _My voice is drowned in my own blood. I can't cough it out. The source of the fluid is inside my own lungs.

_"*(gurgle, gurgle)"_ We both hear the sound of feet coming down the steps and watch as Shinozaki's face leers at us in admiration. Not of us, but the broken body that she has created. Things grow darker and darker…

"! ! ! *(GASP!, WHEEZ, COUGH COUGH)" I wake up. I was on the ground my hand next to the plaque. I immediately snatch it away from it and crawl backwards from it.

"Haah, haaah" I steady my breathing. I'm no longer choking anymore. I breathe in deep breaths of cold air through my nose and then through my mouth. My racing pulse slows to its normal pace.

I saw that vision when I touched that soot. I feel a disgusting feeling in my stomach. Like I want to throw up but can't. A deep irritation at myself burns in me.

"... Dammit" Not even in the house yet I'm already in such a state. I'm seriously wondering if Niwa was right about my odds of survival. Still this is part of what I was sent to do. To find out and investigate anything that might be dangerous and then get rid of it or note it down. I look at the fingers that were touching the soot. There's nothing on them, not even the tiniest bit of ash has rubbed onto them. That stuff isn't normal, but I can't be sure. I stand back up.

If I'm going to have to try it again, I might as well test a different patch. I get up off the ground and walk towards the front entrance. The stairs that lead up to it have scorch marks splattered across them as if someone had thrown a bunch of water balloons filled with ink at the mansion. I walk up to one on the bottom step and step on it.

... Nothing happens. I don't feel anything at all. It looks like as long as you don't touch it directly your fine. But I have to check... I get on one knee and reach towards the stain. I brush it lightly with one finger.

My vision sways and I almost lose my balance.

"! ! ! *(Cough, hack! Wheez)" I get back up. I didn't see anything this time, but I felt sick. Like there was something slimy and disgusting worming its way through my intestines. I dry heave once as the feeling of revulsion gradually goes away. I get it, these marks... when you touch them directly they make you feel... disgusted. It was the same feeling of self-loathing and disgust I had when I woke up from that vision earlier. It looked like the more you touched it the bigger the effect was, or was it because the mark I touched was smaller than the one on the plaque? I don't know, I'll let Niwa figure that out. I just need to note that it's dangerous. I take out a pen and a pad of paper from my jacket pocket. "Don't touch the soot. It makes you feel sick..." I look down at my sparse notes. I don't think Niwa will be content with these but I don't know how else to put it.

What did Saenoki Naho's notes look like? We took a look at them when we found her notebook inside Heavenly Host. She described her condition clinically and precisely. I guess I should probably mimic that.

"Touching, causes visions that make you hate yourself..." Reading it makes me feel stupid but this will have to do for now. Frankly I have no idea what counts as 'good' for Niwa. As long as I can note down that it's dangerous in some way I'll have done my job. I stick the pen and notepad back into my pocket and take one last look around the garden.

I guess I can check it out later. If it gets dark it'll be hard to see things out here but it'll be impossible inside the mansion, might as well use the daylight while I still can.

I walk up the steps up to the large wooden doors. Scorch marks spatter it but it doesn't look like it's been burned. The door is ajar. As I pass it by I see the splintered edge of what used to be the bolt to hold the door closed lying loosely in the twisted hooks that used to hold it in place. Whatever had pulled this door open wasn't human, or at least had Magari level strength. I'd been hoping Magari was pretty much a once off, but Mist had that weird telekinesis thing. He slammed me into the wall surrounding one of the nearby houses hard enough to break the cement. It was a near miracle I didn't break anything back then, even though I blacked out. Maybe it was something like that?

... Still somebody I wouldn't want to run into. Trying to escape from Magari is tough, trying to dodge an attack you can't see or predict... Even with my visions if I can't see or predict what's going to kill me there's no way for me to react. I'd need to know at least the direction the attack was coming from.

I step into the lobby and my footsteps echo in the dark cavern. There's no place to take off your shoes. The doormat has been trampled and kicked to the side. I'd heard people from overseas don't take off their shoes when they walk into their house. I guess the same rules apply here.

The room looks like a ball room you'd see in some castle. A row of curved stairs lead to a balcony on the second floor. If I remember correctly it's that balcony that leads to the upstairs corridors. The East and West wings are on either side of this central room.

Signs of fighting are here as well. There's no blood though, I'd expected any fight with Magari to have the stuff coating the walls. Only black marks pepper the walls and ceiling. I step on a couple on the floor to double check they aren't harmful. I feel nothing so I note that only touching it with your skin seems to cause the effect.

Unlike the garden where I saw the furrows in the ground or the broken tree there isn't any damage that makes me think of Magari. No gashes or cuts or craters. Just scorch marks everywhere in this room. I guess even if she was abandoning this place she wasn't too keen on destroying her own property... Could I use that against her? I still can't fight her head on. Any advantage I can get is one I'll take. Still, besides luring her here for a fight in the hopes she's still attached enough to this place to not trash it... I can't think of any way to really use that knowledge.

"Heh, maybe I can take her favorite teddy bear hostage." I joke to myself, then seriously consider it... I'd feel like an ass for doing that... and I also have a nasty feeling that if I did do that she'd simply not kill me so she could give me a fate worse than death later. My visions seem to only predict me dying. I'm not sure it predicts anything that wouldn't kill me, at least not outright.

I shake my head off of these stupid thoughts. The sun light I have is limited, and I'd rather not be here at night. The dark rooms already give me the creeps. I should check the second floor first. The master bed room and library are both there. If there's any interesting information it's most likely there.

**Mizuki Magari's Estate Second Floor West Wing – Real World – Yoshiki**

I made my way along the corridor to the library. The corridor had light blue wall paper and gold engravings between the doors. Candle holders were located in between them as well. Modern electric lights stylized as small chandeliers dotted the ceiling. A line of windows opened up the right side of the corridor to the forest behind the mansion. Light flowed in at an angle from these illuminating the corridor at regular rectangular intervals..

I checked the rooms that lead up to it on the way, most of them seemed to be used by servants. I can tell by the maid or butlers uniforms that are inside some of the closets as well as a variety of personal effects such as bottles of perfume, combs, and toiletries. The rooms were a little bit bigger than a bed room and had a sink and mirror on the west wall, a desk was placed facing the same wall but at the far end of the room. A single bed was against the east one. Some of them seemed to be in the middle of preparing for the day. Their possessions were spilled out in front of mirrors or on the desk.

There wasn't much to note down since I didn't feel anything while moving through the rooms and checking them. Only one thing was noted from this corridor.

Near the end were a bunch of stains in the hallway. They looked like human shadows had been imprinted on the floor. One imprint was plastered on a door to one of the rooms. I could see the head and shoulders of the shadow on the white door. The doorknob even had lines around it as if a hand had been grasping it before being incinerated.

I guess whoever was throwing around the fireballs finally hit somebody. I think there are 4 people here but I can't be sure. Some of the marks are over lapping making it look like some two headed monster with way too many arms had been here. I pull out my handkerchief and use it to cover the doorknob while I open it.

The room with the shadow imprinted on it revealed a room about the same size as all the others but its contents aren't for human habitation. There's a large wooden table in the middle, clean and well maintained except for the layer of dust it's accumulated recently. The shelves are lined with a variety of carpentry equipment. I hand saws next to hammers and screw drivers of varying sizes. Some so small they look like toothpicks. Lathes and a ring with sand paper of varying degrees of abrasiveness are hung next to each other. It looks like a carpenter's workshop, something I'd see out of the fairy tale of Pinocchio. The only thing that ruins the feeling is the tray of surgical equipment I can see laid out on a smaller metal table on wheels next to the wooden one. Scalpels, forceps, and an empty metal container for dirty equipment were lined up neatly on it. I didn't feel anything from this room either, but I noted it down since it wasn't on the floor plans.

I close the door behind me with the handkerchief behind me. Were the people here trying to protect this room? This end of the hallway is almost right next to where the tree crashed into the mansion. Anyone who was on this side should have noticed something was wrong first, if not before then.

*(clink)

"Huh?" I hear a clink from near my feet. I look down. A silver gear is in on top of one of the shadows. I take a knee to get a closer look.

The gear is shiny, free of the soot that stains the hallway, even though it's right in the middle of the shadow. I pick it up with the handkerchief and check if there really is nothing on it.

"?" There's an engraving on the gear. In fancy cursive hand writing I can make out the letters A, N, N, A.. I put it in my pocket and check the other shadows. I see another glint in the shadow at the front of these four. I pick it out and check it as well, the name PERLA is engraved on it.

The shadow which I guessed was two people on top of each other had something in it that wasn't a gear. There was what looked like a heavily burned box in a pile of ash in it. It was so black and had been under the window sill that I hadn't seen it in the shadows. I lift up the lid using my handkerchief again.

It looks like an old fashioned music box. I can only tell from the melted remains of a music cylinder in the middle with charred pins at the back. The entire inside of the box is black as well. The lid crumbles in my hand.

"! Shit!" The lid shuts on the box and the light thump of the lid closing on it disintegrates the box. It collapses into a pile of ashes losing any sign of its former shape.

"..." I stare at where the box was for a bit. I hope Niwa doesn't deduct this from my salary or hold me responsible for this. I sigh and start digging into the pile of ash using the handkerchief as a broom. The soot and ash don't seem to stick with it. Like my hand the handkerchief doesn't get dirty at all even when touching the black dust.

I eventually find two gears from inside the ash pile. The name IRIS, and CORNALINA are engraved on them. I put all the gears in the same pocket. I don't know if they'll be useful or not but they're not hard to carry or heavy. If I can bring back some evidence from this place I might be able to speed up the investigation of this place as well.

Frankly I wasn't motivated for this. Going into a place that might be haunted and trapped wasn't my idea of a fun weekend activity. Still, if I could find something that could inform me about Magari or the Grave then I'd cooperate. I can't really figure out anything about Niwa at the moment. The best I've got is that she's at least dedicated to what she does. The amount of material, in that binder I saw, was pretty crazy. Besides that, since she isn't with me at the moment, I can't make any decisions about her.

I stand up from the ground and walk down the corridor towards the library.

As I thought, the tree from outside had slammed into the house right above the library. The branches that had come through and blocked the entrance had been cut down. Although the black marks that had littered the lobby and door made it look like whoever was throwing them could stop them from setting fire to things, I guess using it to burn off the branches was a no go for some reason. Either that or they got tired by the time they came here.

...

...

...

Whoever came in here before me had done a thorough job of taking everything. Shelves were overturned and broken along with chairs and tables. The top of the tree was leaning against the floor of the building its branches reaching into the room. I didn't even see a scrap of paper left here. Another black stain was plastered against the wall on the inside of the library. I checked it but there was no gear in the middle this time. It looked like he had been burning for a while. Blackened footsteps stumbled towards a wall where I guess he slid down and collapsed against it. Black lines from where the fingers scraped the wall and the smear of black that lead to what I guessed used to be the head of the stain dragged down the wall. The foot prints also lead up to where the stain was. I guess that I can rule out 'the fire thrower was tired' theory.

I checked the room one last time but besides the stain and the floor around where the tree was resting creaking I didn't find anything dangerous or disturbing. I back tracked back to the main lobby to go to the East wing.

**Mizuki Magari's Estate Second Floor East Wing – Real World – Yoshiki**

The East wing was much like the West one. A corridor again with room after room, at the end was the Master Bedroom, Magari's room.

The rooms here were similar to the ones in the West side of the house except in the exact opposite. The sink and mirror were on the East wall and the desk faced the East as well. The bed was by the west wall. Again the servant uniforms suggested that these were servant quarters. There were 8 rooms per corridor, not including the master bed room and library. The West wing had 7 of those dedicated to servants and with the last one being that weird workshop. I passed by the fourth room and repeated the process of slowly opening the door a crack, listening for any sound that indicated something moving like a trip wire or a lever, then swinging it open fully.

Each door didn't make a sound. Even a week or so after abandonment the hinges had been well taken care of and carried the door smoothly. This room was the same as the others.

"...the same again..." The rooms were exactly that. I had thought they had looked normal with the variety of personal effects that had been left there, but I wasn't so sure anymore. Each room with maid uniforms in it had the exact same number of bottles of perfume. I hadn't checked the labels very carefully but the colors seemed to be the same.

I had assumed that it might have been work related. Servants would probably not want to walk around with a lot of make up on. Even then, it was bizarre. The bottles were all in the same position, the same arrangement. Sometimes even the pattern they had fallen off the desk was the same.

The butler like rooms were also highly similar, the same bottle of cologne, the same bottle of hair oil... It was like each room was a clone of the other. I stepped out the room and count the number of doors behind me.

The number is three. I breathe a sigh of relief, then move on to the next one.

There were no black stains on the floor this time. In fact compared to the lobby and garden the only sign of damage was the layer of dust that had begun to accumulate over the window sills and some of the light fixtures.

But the imprints I saw in the other side of the house showed me that whoever had attacked Magari had been here. I don't think you'd leave half a building unsearched. So why are none of these rooms here disturbed? They don't even look like they've been searched at all. The clothes were still inside the closet and the desk drawers were unopened. It's bizarre. The only room that looked like it had been searched was the library. Everywhere else I wondered if they even bothered looking into.

I arrive at the Master bedroom. Unlike the other rooms the entrance is covered by double doors and they are pink opposed to the white of the other rooms. I reach out and grab the door handle, twist, and then push.

*(Gi, Gi, Gi)

The creak of wires pulling against something, I stop pushing. Is there a trap linked to this door? I can't see inside the room there isn't even a crack for me to peek through. I don't see myself dying. But that can mean many things.

Either, there's nothing on the other side of this room and it's just the door making this sound, or whatever trap is on the other side doesn't kill me outright. Still getting wounded here is dangerous. I haven't checked out the entire mansion yet, and even before then, if I get hurt bad enough that I can't move I'll end up starving here, if I don't bleed to death first.

Nobody knows where I am except Niwa Aiko. She said she had no immediate plans for this place so it might be a while before she comes to find me. I have food inside my bag but the amount of water I have might only last me a day or two.

A bead of sweat runs down my forehead.

Do I continue pushing and rely on this weird vision power I have? For all I know it doesn't activate against inanimate objects. My hand begins to shake on the doorknob.

"Kuh!" I grit my teeth. At this rate I won't progress at all. This is Magari's room. If the door hasn't been opened then there's a good chance there might be something of value. I can't pass this up. I grip the handle harder and push.

*(Gi, Gi, GIIII, TWANG)

I collapse to the floor.

"Oof!" What was that noise? Was I hit? I don't feel any pain. I get up onto my knees.

Two ice blue eyes stare back at me.

"!" I start and try to move backwards. My field of vision expands and I see the shape of twin tails.

I try to get up but my feet don't listen to me. I scramble backwards but hit something and I can't move. I close my eyes...

... I don't hear anything. No footsteps, no high pitched mocking voice. Nothing, just the heavy panting of my panicked breathing. I gradually relax and open my eyes.

The figure I had thought was Magari remained still. I calm my breathing down.

In through the nose out through the mouth... The shaking of my limbs gradually stops and I get up.

The double door are both swung open, letting in the light of the hallway glinting off of specs of dust from the fall I had earlier.

I had tripped over my own dumb feet from the tension and landed in front of what looked like a maid of this house.

She was collapsed against the foot of a double bed her face down turned. Her eyes were the same color as Magari's which made me think it was her that had been staring at me. The twin tails also strengthened that image but her hair was sky blue, not blond.

The maid uniform she wore was a European one, with what had been an apron in front.

Her midriff was charred black. I guess the fire thrower had been here after all. I notice two silver, small, cross shaped hair ornaments being held by her, one in each hand. The light glints off of them and something coming from them. I kneel down to take a closer look.

They are wires, numerous small thin wires spread out from the crosses and towards the doors. They glint as they arc upwards towards where the doorknobs were on each door. I guess these are what made the sound I heard when I tried to open it.

She was probably hit in the stomach by whatever the person attacking this house was using, ran into this room, and sealed this door to protect herself. It seemed that she was too late though. Her legs are collapsed underneath her making her look as if she's kneeling on the floor.

I notice something glinting on her lap. I reach out to pick it up. It's another gear, with the name LUNARIA engraved on it in the same handwriting. I accidentally glance up into the black hole where her stomach used to be.

"Huh? What is this?" Instead of burned flesh or intestines I had half expected to see there was something rectangular inside the black cavity of her stomach. Everything else around it had been burnt away it seemed. The blackened corners of her ribcage peeked out from the edge of the hole.

"..." I saw this same box outside in the pile of ash outside that workshop. This one looks like it's in better shape. I can still see the brown of the wood of the box. I take out my handkerchief again and carefully grab the box and lift it out. The maid doesn't move an inch.

The lid of the box is engraved with the image of a flower with four petals. The bottom part has been burnt and cracked leaking its component from inside. I can see gears and pins from the crack. I open it.

As I thought, it was a music box. A large cylinder lies inside. It wasn't as badly burnt as the other one but I can tell it won't play anymore. Half of it is blackened and destroyed. I set it down in front of the maid.

Why was this inside her? The box itself is pretty long at least 20cm. It's not something you could carry around inside you and be fine with.

I stand up.

I won't be figuring anything out here. I'll leave this to Niwa. Looking around the room doesn't provide any immediate clues though. Besides the massive bed there's almost nothing here. No desks, chairs or shelves. This place was built only for sleeping. The only ornaments here are the candle holders at the four corners of the room and the chandelier above. The windows on the East and South walls of the room pour light onto the bed.

Did Magari not live here regularly, or did she have a study somewhere else. This estate is pretty far away from Paulownia Academy. Is it possible she lived somewhere else and only came here to relax? I lift the sheets hanging over the side of the bed to look underneath it just to check if something is there.

...

Five black eyes stare back at me.

...

"! ! !" I drop the sheets. There was something there. It wasn't human, just a jumble of eyes staring back at me from the darkness. They weren't even paired together. Just slits of white dotted with an over large pupil. Was that an evil spirit?

*(Tssssssssssssssssss)

The sound of gas hissing, like someone was letting air out of a tire. Something is moving underneath the bed. I can see shapes moving against the sheets. A black blur flickers from underneath the edge.

I get up and run to the door, grabbing the door handles while crossing the frame and slam it shut.

I feel a massive chill down my spine, like someone is looking at me right now.

I turn around.

Eyes.

Eyes are everywhere.

Along the corridor, the floor, the walls, even on the windows.

Black shadows begin to swarm around some of them.

They bubble squirting the eyes forward on a tendril of blurred darkness.

Some of these tendrils merge and begin to swell.

The eyes continue to look at me.

"... Dammit!" I turn and run. I have no idea what those things are but they aren't friendly. Did I set off some sort of trap back in that room?

The eyes continue down the entire corridor. Shadows are beginning to build up around them. I take a quick look back.

Behind me are black figures. Bloated, blurry, figures, some have 4 limbs other just ooze on the floor. The one thing in common they have are the eyes. White slits crisscross their entire body dotted by a single large pupil. They creep forwards slowly.

"Shit!" What the hell are those things?! I reach the door to the East wing. The lobby is beyond this door.

I slam into it while twisting the doorknob. The door opens up smoothly.

"Guh!" I land on the floor carried by my momentum. I get back up.

The entire lobby is coated with eyes. They look around lazily for one moment before all stopping at once then focus on me. Hundreds of eyes looking, just looking, my skin crawls.

Looks like this is it for the investigation, I definitely think this counts as dangerous enough to run away. I haven't checked the first floor but I'm not staying here a moment longer if I can stand it. Running down the stairs I continue forwards to the front door.

It's shut.

When I first entered the door had been broken open. The bolt that held it shut had been snapped in half.

This door is shut and the bolt in place is in one piece. Black shadows wrap around the bolt as if to tie it in place. I turn towards one of the windows. Ignoring the eye staring at me from one of the panes I look outside.

The garden isn't there.

Instead, under a blood red, cloudy sky a crimson desert stretches as far as I can see. More of those shadowy creatures walk by. They all suddenly stop and turn to look at me. I slump in front of the window. My legs go numb and I can feel my chest squeezing painfully.

"...Dammit... it's Heavenly Host... all over again."

I'm trapped. And there's no one coming to save me.

My hands holding onto the window sill tighten.

I'm not giving up. They grip the sill and drag me back to my feet.

I'm not going to just give up and die.

I've given up before, on simple things, on myself. But, never Shinozaki. I'm not giving up! Because if I do, no one is ever going to remember her... No one is ever going to save her! So, Get up Yoshiki.

I stand back on my feet. The eyes of the things around me continue to drill into my mind.

"Bring it on, you eye ball freaks."

I turn around and start walking towards the first floor of the West wing.

* * *

**A/N:** So I re-updated this chapter, I re-read it and I guess I wasn't paying too much attention to the details I was writing down cuz I missed a couple. Sorry for everyone who read the first bit of the chapter.

This is the complete Part 1 of the Investigation or well it's now called Investigation 2nd floor I guess. I have sort of merged my old A/N here as well to talk about the references.

Also, my laptop has developed a bad case of overheating. I'm typing with the window open right now and the temperature outside is 1degree centigrade in Edinburgh in an attempt to keep my machine working until I can at least back up my fic and draft documents onto dropbox so I won't lose my stuff when this machine finally kicks the bucket. 3 years on a Dell laptop that's been making the click of death noise since I got it... well you lasted a long time dear friend, a long time. My feet are freezing and I'm wearing a jacket inside to accommodate my overheating HDD. Yeh, I'm TOTALLY not trying to guilt any of you into Reviewing :3 (no jokes though, my feet are actually numb, and yes it is 1degree centigrade, I didn't believe it either until I checked the thermometer) I think I'll be working on University computers for a while which is fine for me since it'll force me to do some extra reading for my degree.

So yeah, I re-uploaded this chapter cuz I added some details and corrected some mistakes in the first half and added this second half along with it. It is also 5:38AM where I live and I've been awake since midnight. Trying to figure out what was wrong took a while so I went to sleep at 20:00ish while a self diagnostic thing was running. Finally figured out it was overheating by looking up computer help forums on my iPhone.

5 characters mentioned here are not my own creation. 嘆きの人形(Nageki no Ningyou (Translates to: The Doll of Lament)) is the OP song of the thing I'm referencing. The workshop I wrote about is sort of envisioned after Germano's workshop (Ghepetto's workshop works as well but since Germano's is modeled after that to some extent they're sort of one and the same) and I had track 019 Ingranggio playing while imagining that room.

I won't have them play any major roles for now, but hey that's what I said about Miki and look what happened to her! Since they're from a different universe they're heavily modified within my fic so besides their base personalities there's nothing similar between them and the originals. Don't worry I'll introduce them as completely new characters, this isn't really a crossover fic. Track 005 Cilindro PLAY! (If you're looking for it you can't find it on youtube. I suggest Get tune that's where I found it.(I also have the original as well XD))


	28. ADF - Chapter 3 - Doll's Mansion

NOTE: There has been a change in Ch 27, I've added another section to it and edited the first part as well. I deleted and re-uploaded the chapter but apparently FF .net doesn't recognize that as a new chapter so I guess no one got the memo. I've put this here just so people aren't left feeling as if there was a time skip.

Also sorry for the weird thing with some of the text. I hadn't noticed it since I was tired. FF .net apparently doesn't like names having spaces in between letters. it deleted all the names I put in and chopped up some of the sentences as well.

Yeah, annoying for me as well. Anyway go check out Ch27 again since I had to fix some things: 09/10/14

**? ? ? - DPAJO - o8E&amp;10A+I05*110+III&amp;1OO+097w1o7*105**

A dark space, the only light is from the numerous small candles that grow out of the void and float in empty air. It's impossible to see how large this place is in this light, no walls or ceiling are illuminated.

Only Blackness.

This is a place that doesn't follow the rules or laws of normality.

Actions that are denied by reality occur at every turn.

Candles melts upwards, the wax beads flowing towards the flame, but the candle itself descends into the darkness.

Others appear normal, until you notice they are perfectly still, as if it were a painting of a candle, even the glowing flames are perfectly still.

Lights flicker and dance above pools of melted wax so clear it looks like water. The image of the dwindling wick is reflected as if in a mirror, yet the flame doesn't appear on the pools surface.

Two candles standing side by side gradually bend towards each other. The supposedly un-melted body twisting as if someone had heated it to sculpt it. They bend towards each other and melt into one unbroken cylinder of wax.

A ripple, a wave of distortion. The candles bend, as if they too were a reflection on the surface of the water that someone had disturbed.

A figure emerges from the ripple. A white hand stretches out and the world stills. The candles continue to burn.

This is the owner of this world. Everything here is its.

"A doll house," The figure begins, "a house for things that look human, but are not. A house not for living in but for simply watching. Just watching and playing.

To be; admired, adored, idolized, and worshiped or to be; glared at, scowled at, scrutinized, and dissected, but finally to be; watched, inspected, monitored, and examined. To be observed"

A single candle rises out of the black floor and floats upwards.

"The observer effect. The effect 'observation' has on the 'observed'."

The figure beckons and the candle floats towards it and stops in front.

"Under everyday circumstances, all it describes are the unfortunate side effects of measuring something.

For temperature, you need to take heat.

For pressure, you need to take force.

In order to measure something you must affect the value being measured."

A droplet of wax slithers its way down the candle and drops to the dark surface below.

"The very act of measuring defeats its own point.

By measuring it you either increase or decrease the thing being measured.

Therefore in trying to learn something about it, you make it impossible to know the exact parameters of it."

The drop of wax hits the obsidian floor and sends a ripple across it.

"Under normal circumstances this effect is too small to be noticed. On top of that these can be minimized even further by using better equipment, or better techniques."

The ripples gradually slow but in their place a reflection of everything above them appears.

"Humans aren't immune to it either.

People are different when they are with people than when they are alone.

Even the thought of being observed by another thing or person can affect our thoughts and actions."

The floating candle drops and disappears, as if it had blown out of existence like the flame it had carried.

"This is also a sort of social 'observer effect'. But, that's not all of it you know?"

The white fingers coax something towards them and a small cat crawls out of the darkness. Its body is perfectly created from wax down to the detail of each and every hair. If it weren't for the sickening white colour of its eyes, ears, and mouth you would think it a normal white cat.

"The observer effect underlies the very basic laws of our world."

The figure picks up the cat and holds it in both arms while stroking it.

"By 'knowing' something we can change the very 'existence' of an object.

Quantum mechanics has this described in a variety of ways.

The paradox of Schrödinger's cat, the uncertainty principle of Heisenberg."

The stroking ceases and the cat is dropped but instead of falling it floats.

"What are these you ask?

Schrödinger's cat is a thought experiment. An extrapolation of a bizarre concept."

The cat's limbs are stretched, as if being pulled on a rack.

"A cat is placed in a box. This box will kill the cat, but when it dies is entirely random. It might be the moment you close the lid, it might be at the very end of its nine lives. But when it is in the box, you do not know if it is alive or dead."

A snap, and the cat breaks, spilling white fluid out of the cracked remains of its limbs. The head has been twisted off.

"In this, ridiculous, situation the cat can be said to be both 'alive and dead', a superposition. An object that is in multiple 'positions' or 'states' at the same time.

In other words, by looking inside the box the one who either killed or saved the cat isn't the box, nor the person who put it in the box. It is your curiosity.

Until you look inside the box, for you, the 'observer', that cat is both dead and alive. It exists in both states and only by observing it do you determine its fate for yourself."

The remaining parts of the cat lose their definition. The hairs melt, the shapes of its paws and head sink into the center, forming two balls of smooth wax.

"The uncertainty principle of Heisenberg; it is an equation. But that name itself is a misnomer. For it is an in-equality, the left and right sides do not have to be the same."

The two balls of wax float in midair. One begins to spin in a circle the other remains in place.

"It describes the conflicting idea; the more you know about something the greater your ignorance of another thing grows."

The spinning ball has begun spinning so quickly it no longer looks like a ball but a white ring.

"Some would say it is like the observer principle.

But it can't be fixed by using better techniques or equipment.

Nothing is being taken from the observed for it to be measured.

If you 'predict' or 'calculate' where an object is going, you will lose sight of where it is.

In reverse, 'knowing' or 'learning' where the object is will stop you from seeing where it is going."

The ring and the ball suddenly crumble like dirt. Flakes of wax scatter into the darkness on an unseen wind.

"You might think such a thing is insane.

But remember, our perception was never meant to observe the 'truth' of the world."

The figure raises a bare arm and the darkness expels a single simple chair, also made of wax.

"Its function was to maintain the flame called life, long enough for it to reproduce. It's fundamentally unfair to ask humans to realize this, like using a beer bottle for a telescope."

The figure sits down on the chair and places their clasped hands in their lap.

"By 'knowing' or 'observing' something, the very act changes the 'observed'.

In reverse by 'not knowing' or 'not observing' we can change the fate of the object."

The right hand begins to trace a circle in the left palm.

"There is a Black Magic, a dark law of Mara, which does this in cultures all over the world."

A glint from where the figure's eyes would have been pierces the darkness.

"The Evil Eye."

The glint disappears

"The application of the act of 'observing' something with evil intent, in order to 'realize' that intent.

It has many names.

Isabat al'-ayn in Islam.

Buri Nazar in India.

Bouda in Ethiopia.

Chashm zakhm in Persia.

Mal de ojo in Spanish.

Even in semi-isolated regions of the world, it is known. The Maka pilau of Hawaii.

Common, so often, in belief that it could be said it was one of the very first forms of mage-craft to exist.

To affect someone through merely looking at them…"

An exasperated sigh sounds in the dark.

"Such a thing would be considered un-natural. How can simply 'observing' have an effect on anyone? It wasn't a club or a sword, neither was it a rock or an arrow.

Thus it was ascribed to the realm of the occult, recorded in the works of history and superstitions both alive and dead."

The figure stands, and approaches one of the many floating candles in the air.

"This is the Doll's Mansion, a world built upon this very effect. Taken in by the horrific illusion of being 'observed', the psyche is gradually ground to dust."

The light illuminates the face of the person.

"Without rest, just watched, forever. Not a single thought or expectation is within those gazes, the only color they receive is painted by the nightmares within one's self."

A wax face, a simple shape of a person's exterior. A mannequin made of wax stands alone in the void.

"Most suffer in fear and crumble under its gaze… thus self-murder, or is self-destruct more appropriate? Regardless it is not a place one can remain long."

The mouth of the wax figurine, twists into a smile sending cracks running across its cheeks.

"This an Estate for Effigies, the only things allowed are those that exist only to be observed."

The mannequin begins to shake and flakes of wax fall to the floor where tendrils of darkness spear and devour them.

"Dolls.

Without self-consciousness, 'things' that only have their existence noticed.

If you stay here, eventually, you will be turned into…

A Doll."

The mannequin collapses, limbs break and fall from their socket as the torso collapses and splits open on the ground before threads of darkness swarm over it like insects over a fresh corpse. The black floor bulges and wraps around the mannequin.

Once it flattens out there are no remains of the wax body or its parts.

Only the multitude of candles floating and melting, growing and fusing.

In the darkness.

**Mizuki Magari's Estate First Floor West Wing – Doll's Mansion – Yoshiki**

I ran into the West Wing corridor. The black things from the second floor crept down the stairs after me. I could only hope I could find something that would stop these things somewhere.

There was no regularity to them. Each was a different size or shape.

Vaguely humanoid bodies on top of string like legs with arms that looked like seal flippers.

Rounded blobs on thick stumpy legs and fat arms.

Triangular lumps with limbs that looped back on themselves as if someone had tied its arms and legs into knots.

The only thing they had in common were the eyes.

Eyes of varying shapes and sizes, but with the same black pupil and massive whites covered their bodies. Unblinking, unwavering they watched me.

The only way out of this wing is through the lobby. There were no stairs connecting the two floors besides the main one in the lobby, but I couldn't just stay there. It was either right or left at that time and I had gone with the one on my right.

The corridor is still covered with eyes. Already shadows are bubbling around each one.

I dodge a tendrils that suddenly sprouted from the wall, tipped with an eye that glares into my face as I avoid it.

Patches of hot and cold creep along my skin as I feel their gazes almost physically cut into me. My head hurts, the headaches grow with every glimpse I get of the pupil in each slit.

I tried closing my eyes, to shut out their gaze. But, I got a vision the moment after. I had been running blind down the straight corridor before suddenly running into something cold and wet. I opened my eyes in surprise and saw a single massive eye before my vision went red. I needed to see to avoid that fate, but the act of seeing was gradually killing me.

I duck under another tendril that reaches for me. I hope I can find something that might give me a clue how to get out of here. But with only a bath, music room, dining room, kitchen, and sitting room to investigate… my odds of finding anything relevant were pretty low either direction. I could only hope the second floor remained the same since I last saw it.

I keep on running down the corridor. I can feel them looking at me. The eyes are following my every move.

I rip out a vial of holy water from my pocket and throw it behind me. The small bottle flies directly at one of the black forms. Suddenly it disappears. The sound of glass shattering sounds from in front of me. The holy water I threw behind me is splattered on the floor in front of me. My head throbs, and I give up thinking about it. I've already figured out this place isn't normal. I turn and keep on running.

The dining room is up ahead of me. I can see the double doors cut into the wall. Eyes pockmark them and watch me approach it.

This corridor is a dead end. I can try to get them to follow me in here and dodge them. The floor plans showed a large dining table in the middle. I could either use it as an obstacle to slow them down, or grab a chair and hope hitting them would work. That was if these things couldn't walk through object. Still if the ghosts of those children in Heavenly Host couldn't simply pop out of the walls. These things might need to climb or walk around the table. Their legs don't look that steady and most limp or stumble after me. They aren't fast I can out maneuver them. I just need more room.

I run towards the door and reach for the gold handles preparing to twist and open it as I run.

*(Bang!)

"Ugh!" What the…? I just ran into the door. As I had reached for the handle suddenly I was already in front of it. My momentum had carried me into the hard wood and I slammed head first into it. My forehead throbs, not from an internal pain but an outer source. I'm right in front of the door, the golden handles are right in front of me. I reach for it again.

The door handle I reached for is black, and an eye stares back at me from it.

I jerk back. One of those things stands in front of me, one thin arm bent in front of it like a waiter.

I run backwards and I pass the dining room door as I do.

I had been turned 90 degrees to the right and almost ran right into the mass of shadowy bodies following me. Every time I thought I was going towards the door or tried to approach it I end up in a totally different direction. My head throbs and I shake it and turn around down the corridor.

The kitchen door further down the corridor doesn't have any eyes open on it. A single blank rectangle in the wall paper of eyes.

_I run to the kitchen. My hand grabs the doorknob, successfully, twists and pushes._

_There's nothing there. Just a pitch black void. I snap back away from the door, which continues to open._

_I reach into my pocket and grab a vial of holy water._

_"Take this!" I throw it. The vial doesn't even break. It simply disappears into the void._

_It opens an eye._

_Desperately I grab another and open it before throwing it._

_The water arcs through the air scattering red rays of light before being swallowed up by the darkness. I don't even hear the splash of it hitting the ground._

_Another eye opens._

_I take a quick glance to the right, the corridor is filled with a crowd of black shapes. They stagger, limp, or drag themselves towards me._

_Going any further down this corridor leads to a dead end. I can't go back. This is it. I take off my back pack and pull out a pack of talismans._

_*(PHWOOSH)_

_"! ! ! Whoa!" The packet bursts into flame as if someone had doused it in gasoline then lit it. I didn't even get a chance to use it._

_I look back towards the open kitchen door._

_Another eye opens, and then another, and then another._

_A sea of eyes of different shapes and sizes stare at me, no… into me._

_Their gazes rip into mine._

_The headache I had earlier explodes._

_My vision goes red and flashes of light sparkle around my vision, things come in and out of focus. I feel something wet going down my neck and another stream from my nose._

_I can't move, I am literally pinned to the wall by their gaze._

_"Hrk! Kuh! Nnnngg!" I struggle but the only things moving are my heart and lungs. The rest of my body doesn't respond. I can't escape, I can't run away. I can't even close my eyes._

_The eyes from the kitchen grow larger as they ooze forward, out of the door way. The ones that had followed me down this corridor slowly arrive._

_They gradually walk in front then around me. I'm surrounded._

_The shadows simply stand around me. Like paper cut outs, I can't tell if they have any depth._

_Black limbs dangle from misshapen bodies. Not a single sound can be heard besides my panicked breathing and pounding heart._

_The staring continues. I can't move, like a frog pinned to a dissection table I'm stuck. Their unwavering gaze feels like a scalpel pressing against my skin._

_I feel dizzy but my body doesn't sway. I want to lose consciousness but my eyes won't close._

_All of them just look at me._

_Why are they looking at me?_

_What do they want?_

_What do you want?!_

_Why are you looking at me?!_

_STOP!_

_STOP LOOKING AT ME!_

_I can feel every inch of my body being investigated. The act sharpens my own awareness of my own body. I can feel every defect every flaw. It's disgusting, uneconomical, imperfect._

_Who could love a thing this disgusting?_

_How could Shinozaki stand the sight of me?_

_I feel like I want to throw up but my stomach doesn't respond. The nauseating feeling of bile builds up inside me with no release._

_I'm the worst._

_I can't do anything._

_I couldn't protect my friends._

_I killed Suzumoto when I showed that doll to them._

_I murdered Morishige when I let him walk off on his own._

_I abandoned Yui-sensei, one of the first teachers who I actually liked, to fall to her death._

_I wasted Shinozaki's sacrifice when I went back into the Nirvana to save her._

_I failed that too._

_All I got back was an empty shell._

_No, worse I brought back a prison. A cage for Shinozaki's soul while Sachi played with her spirit. I even destroyed her family by doing that._

_I got Miki mixed into my problems, I almost got her… hurt…_

_Maybe my parents were right in throwing me away._

_I'm completely worthless._

_See? These eyes that look at me agree… They're looking at me the way I should be looked at._

_Like a cockroach._

_I'm a delinquent, scum of the earth._

_I want to disappear, to fade, to break._

_"Ha, haha." A choking laughter. Is that… my voice?_

_"Hurk, *(snort), hurk, kah, haha, ugh, hahahahha." What a disgusting noise._

_I can see the eyes, looking at me._

_My vision loses color, the patches of red corridor I could see in between the shadows turns grey._

_The sickening laugh I heard earlier gradually begins to fade, as if someone had turned the volume down on a speaker. The laughs gradually can only be felt by the vibrations they make as they are expelled out of my body. Gradually that fades too, and I'm left with just the eyes._

_Eyes._

_Eyes._

_Eyes._

_Eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes,eyes,eyes,eyeseyeseyeseyeseyesEyeSeYEsEyESEYEseYESeyEsEYESEYES…_

I pass the kitchen. But now I'm trapped. I can feel the things behind me looking at me. The only room beyond here is the sitting room. After that this corridor ends. I haven't tried breaking through one of the windows but I'm not sure I want to. The world outside doesn't even look like Earth. On top of that there are even more of those things outside. I can see them out of the corner of my eye, following my progress along the corridor.

The sitting room doors have patterned glass within them for decoration. Although dotted with eyes I can see a room beyond these doors. There is no void waiting to swallow me.

The doors open easily as I slam into them.

The first thing I notice about this room is the lack of eyes. The second is the mound of bodies strewn in the room.

The stench of blood makes my already nauseated body heave.

"OOoooeeeeee, *(hack, cough)"

They look like they've been cut apart by some bladed weapon. Body parts are strewn left and right across the floor. So much blood has been spilt that the carpet stopped sucking it up and was almost submerged by it. A huge disk of dried blood, surrounded by limbs, heads, and hacked apart torsos. In the centre was a single person by a shattered glass case. The body had been cut so many times almost all the skin was gone. I couldn't tell if it was male or female. In the midriff a single sword impaled the body to the ground.

What the hell happened here? Who were these people? Who did this?

A grandfather clock on the far wall in front of me ticks away the time.

I feel a chill against my spine.

Those things are behind me.

I can feel their gaze on my back.

I can't turn around, if I do I'm dead. If I look into those eyes anymore my mind will be broken and emptied out like a bag of garbage.

I feel those things getting closer. The chill on my back spreads climbing up my neck and slithering down my back.

I don't have to look into the eyes to be pinned in place. They're already sewing my body to the ground.

_I feel something press against my back, not a feeling but an actual object. It climbs up my back and strokes my neck. The material of my jacket is dragged along by whatever is touching me._

_*(Tick, tock)_

_Something wet slips down the back of my shirt. Like some brat had slipped a frog down my back. But this feeling isn't small like a frog. It feels like someone is pouring ice water into my shirt. Unlike water though it doesn't just flow off of me. It sticks and climbs its way over my skin. Wet shadows gradually swallow me._

_I once had to watch a video of a white blood cell engulfing a bacterium in science class. Folds of transparent cell stuff had wrapped around it, dragging it in, engulfing it. Was the same thing happening to me? Was the defence system of this mansion going to devour me?_

_The cold wet feeling has completely engulfed my chest. It's so cold but I can't even shiver. I can feel it swallowing my legs bit by bit. I think it's beginning to creep up my neck as well._

_My head is fixed in position, even my expression hasn't changed. Is this really my body? It feels more like a plastic model._

_I watch out of the corner of my eye as my right hand is swallowed. I only saw the thumb being swallowed but I can feel it. My hand has been eaten. The cold begins to spread up my neck._

_The grandfather clock swings its pendulum from side to side, taunting me with its freedom to move._

_*(Tick, tock)_

_First my throat._

_*(Tick, tock)_

_Then the jaw._

_*(Tick... to...)_

_Cold tar sinks into my ears causing the blood running inside me to thunder in them, drowning out the sound of the pendulum, before swallowing that sound as well. I feel it climb up my mouth and I see it coming up my nose._

_Small black fingers sprout from the edge of the shadow, like a flood of insects, touching my skin and crawling its way up me. They swarm up the bridge of my nose and over my eyes._

_And then I can't see anything._

_I can't hear anything._

_I can't smell anything._

_I can't taste anything._

_I can't feel anything._

_All 5 senses shut down._

_There is nothing. Nothing here._

_Am I going to be here like this forever? How much time has passed? Am I dead? Where am I? What's going on? Let me go! Get me out of here!_

_Please! Someone! Anyone! Where am I?_

_What's going on? Please! Somebody! Help!_

_Help me!_

_Help!_

_HELP!_

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!_

_PLEAAAAAAASEEEEEEEEE HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!_

_WHHHHEEEEERRREEE AAAAAMMMm IIIIiiiiIIIIIII? ? ? ?_

_WHHHHHOOOOOOOOO AAAmMMMMM IIIiIIIIIiIIII? ? ? ? ?_

_PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE! ! ! !_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

I'm back in the sitting room, I'm still stuck the ground. I need to move. That thing is right behind me.

I try to break free, to shake myself, anything.

I can't move. I can't even quake in fear. I want to scream in frustration but my jaw is glued in place. My expression frozen in a frown of disgust and confusion at the sight before me.

I feel it.

It touched my back.

I need to move.

If I stay here I know what's going to happen.

The fear I felt moments ago is becoming a reality.

The shadow prods me again from behind and then strokes my neck. The rustling of the jacket brings a feeling déjà vu.

*(Tick, tock)

The grandfather clock counts my dwindling moments. It begins to slide down my shirt.

Wet.

Cold.

The one lucky thing of being frozen like this, I can't wet myself. My internal organs are frozen as well. The only things working are my brain, heart, and lungs.

The black tar finished consuming my torso, it moves down my legs and arms as I remember.

Is this it?

I saw what happened to me.

After this I'll be completely engulfed by this tar. All 5 senses will shut down.

I won't see, hear, touch, taste, or smell anything.

I'm going to be submerged in darkness with no escape. In nothing.

My thumb is covered in blackness out of the corner of my eye.

I've heard somewhere that the most effective form of torture is to simply deprive a person of all their senses.

They say if you leave someone for long enough like that they'll tell you anything.

The grandfather clock swings its pendulum. The tar swallows my neck and starts slithering into my ears.

*(Tick, tock)

A few more seconds and I won't hear anything.

*(Tick, tock)

A few more seconds and I won't see anything

*(Tick, tock*

In an unknown amount of time Kishinuma, Yoshiki will no longer exist.

*(Tick, tock)

Just an animal submerged in tar like an insect stuck in amber. Screaming silently for death.

*(Tick, tock)

I shouldn't have come here, of course this place would be as insane as its owner

*(Tick, tock)

Shinozaki… I'm sorry…

I want to cry, but my paralyzed body offers no outlet of expression.

Shinozaki… I wanted to see you… one more time… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…

*(Tick… to…)

Blackness.

The black overwrites everything in front of me.

I can't see.

I can't hear.

I can't smell

I can't taste.

I can't even feel the cold touch of the shadows that ate me.

I merely drown quietly in this silent abyss.

After this I go insane.

I will lose all sense of self, as I have lost all sense of the world around me.

I don't even know if I have a body left to feel with. My mind merely exists.

Just here, in a world where I don't know if I'm sitting or standing.

A world where there is no up, no down, no sense of direction.

Not even a sense of time.

…

How long have I been here? A few seconds? Hours? … Days?

I wonder how long I can last here. The panic is already beginning to settle in.

I hold it back, I know what it feels like already. I've been through this event.

I hope I can last longer than I did in my vision.

Even though I have no idea how much time had passed back then.

I have no idea how much has passed now.

…

Am I dead? I don't know. I have no way of knowing. Maybe my body was killed the moment I was swallowed by the darkness. I just never noticed it because I didn't notice it. Didn't Shinozaki say something about how spirit's who are murdered violently or with strong regrets are delirious? I don't know if my death was violent, but I do have regret.

A sharp pain in front of me wakes me from my thoughts.

? ? ?

For the first time in a long while… I see something… light.

A rectangle of white light, as if someone opened the door to a pitch black room. Its rays had stabbed into my eyes surprising me. I reach towards it, with hands I don't know exist.

A shadow appears in that light. Is it one of those things? No, it's too well formed. The limbs are normal in length and are straight, not bent, or twisted.

It's a person. A high schooler? Whoever it is they're about a head shorter than me. Detail pops in as I reach forwards.

A twin tails hairstyle, a gentle face with soft round cheeks, kind blue eyes.

"Shinozaki…"

Am I dead? did she come to get me?

"Shinozaki! Shinozaki!"

I can only yell out her name in joy. I can see myself again, I can hear my own voice. My eyes have already taken in her image. I pick myself off the obsidian floor and start running.

"Shinozaki… I…" My words stop… what am I supposed to say? Are we dead? How did you get here? What's going on?

Questions fill my mind but none of them are what I want to say.

"Shinozaki… I…!" She reaches up and puts a finger on my lips. The soft touch stops my vocal chords. Her sweet smell tickles my nose.

I end up just standing there, her round blue eyes gaze up into my face.

I step back from her, the soft touch breaks off from me. I shake my head to clear it.

"Shinozaki, we can't stay here. How did you get here?"

I was swallowed by those black things back in Magari's mansion. Was I knocked out and taken somewhere? They could have moved me simply during the time I couldn't feel anything. I look beyond Shinozaki, into the door way.

I don't see anything, just whiteness. Nothing but whiteness. I'm not sure if there's even anything there.

"Shinozaki?" Her blue eyes continue to look into mine, but she hasn't said a thing.

Is this an illusion? Is this some form of mental torture? She simply smiles at me, hands at her sides.

"Oi, Shinozaki what's wrong?" She doesn't reply but she closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"See you."

What? Shinozaki's voice rang in my ears. But instead of warmth I feel cold.

"Shinozaki, what are you say-!" My feet suddenly start sinking. The feeling is the same as those shadows, but unlike that time where I was silently smothered, they squelch and suck at my feet.

"Kuh! What the hell is this?!" The black ground drinks me in hungrily. My legs feel like they've been encased in concrete. It's already up to my knees.

"Dammit! Let!… Go…!" I continue to yank at my disappearing legs. My thighs freeze as they sink beneath the surface.

"Shit!... Arrrggggg." I reach out towards the one other person here. The thing that looks like Shinozaki doesn't try to help me. She merely looks down at me with the same small smile.

My chest is swallowed, I stick out my arms as far as I can reach but they don't even get close to where she stands.

"Dammit! GOD DAMMIT!" My voice sounds fruitlessly. My neck sinks into the shadow. The same rushing sound of fluid entering my ear followed by the total silence.

"Hrrk, hah. ! ! !, *(cough, hack, burble)" My head gradually sinks and I choke. Only my out stretched arms are above the surface and the fading sense of touch tells me they won't remain there long.

I claw at the air, trying to grab onto something. Anything. The numbness reaches my wrists and begins to pool on my palm. I stretch out my fingers as far as they can go, anything, anything to not go back to that void.

I feel the air with my sinking fingers for a moment, then the soft texture of skin. Someone traces my index finger with their own before pulling away. The remaining sense of touch I have is focussed on those last moments. The places where Shinozaki touched my fingers feels hot and cold at the same time.

Then nothing.

I'm back in this sea of nothingness. No feeling… nothing…

…

…

…

There is nothing here.

Only my feeling of isolation, and loneliness.

I can't even hear myself scream.

* * *

A vaguely humanoid, obsidian statue stands in the sitting room of Doll's Mansion. It looks like one of the plaster casts made of the people of Pompeii. Poor unfortunate people buried under volcanic ash. Their shape moulding it as it was compressed under its own weight. Leaving casts of their bodies as they rotted away in the dark forgotten earth. Only to be excavated and then buried in powder mixed with water as the living, in their curiosity, poured Gypsum into these natural tombs.

As Kishinuma, Yoshiki is consumed by the tar under the watchful gaze of the shadows… a single candle, its orange flame hidden and unnoticed due to the red sheen that has stained this place, wavers.

A drop of half melted wax, frozen in the same position since it has been placed there begins to tremble, then move.

The pendulum of the grandfather clock slows.

*(Ti...ck, to..ck)

*(Ti…ck, to…ck)

*(Ti…ck, …)

*(…, ti…ck)

*(To…ck, ti…ck)

*(To…ck, tick)

With each swing the ball of melted wax retreats back to the flame.

* * *

**A/N:** Ch28 done, in hindsight I might as well have called this segment "Doll House" or something, but what can you do. Hope you guys liked this bit, the next couple of bits (I don't know if it will take more than one chapter or not) are going to be relatively action packed.

Yep, quantum physics it messes with your mind. Haven't even brought in general relativity yet. (and I probably won't) I'm not a physicist though so sorry if I get any of it wrong.

Read and Review!


	29. ADF - Chapter 4 - Fight back

**Niwa Aiko's office – Perfect Life Promotion Agency Niwa Aiko**

"Vice-president." A man wearing sunglasses stands in the doorway. Niwa Aiko looks up from the stack of reports she was reading next to her high school homework. The setting sun illuminates her from behind through the window.

"Speak." Her tone is casual, but the content of her dialogue is brief and commanding. The man nods.

"Our monitoring party has radioed in, the mansion seems to have activated some sort of ritual after all." She sighs.

"Of course it wouldn't be easy, its effects?"

"We don't know. All we were able to monitor from outside is the disappearance of Kishinuma, Yoshiki. We cannot determine whether he is alive or dead but our team onsite say his signal is irregular, as if he's both there and not there, ever since he entered the East Wing of the house. They are also reporting feelings of being watched and headaches."

"Pull them out, I don't want to lose people for so little profit." She reaches over to an enlarged image of a Puri Kura photo. In it Ooue, Sayaka and Saenoki, Naho hug each other while she stands above them with a confused expression. Besides it lies a red hair ornament in the shape of a pentacle. Aiko picks it up with one hand and looks at it.

"I want you to handle this personally, also tell my secretary to phone the school and say I won't be in for the next few days. Cancel all my meetings for tomorrow as well."

"Understood, vice president." The man with the sunglasses bows then backs out of the room. She sets down the photograph and picks up the red pentacle.

"… I'm sorry Kishinuma-san, it looks like I've put you in a lot more danger than either of us expected." She smiles down fondly at the pentacle and holds it up to her face.

"But with this I can see you in action. How will you struggle, alone, against things beyond your understanding? Will you fight, or will you run?"

She brings the hair ornament to her chest and embraces it with both hands and closes her eyes.

"Are your emotions strong enough to save you Kishinuma-san?"

A blue glow begins to radiate from the pentacle and Niwa Aiko begins to chant.

"Amaterasu (Enkindler of the Heavens) the Divine Great God stated, 'Humans, defined as under the heavens, are the possession of gods'"

The lights dim. Even though the window is open and the electric lights are on, the room grows darker. The fluorescent lamp tubes neither flicker nor dim. The very light is no longer spreading through the room. Instead it bends and swirls towards the pentacle.

"For all cases, under all rules the true lord of the heart is God (Amaterasu) and gods alone."

All the light from the room has been gathered to the pentacle. Only the unearthly glow provides illumination in the now dark office.

"Let there be no hurt to pain my (God's) heart. For this…"

The numerous shelves and folders containing countless files of evidence and investigation begin to glow the same ghostly blue.

"Let the eye see no form of filth, and thus the heart shall see no form of filth.

Let the ear hear no tone of impurity, and thus the heart shall hear no tone of impurity.

Let the nose smell no fumes of mephitis (foul odor of the earth), and thus the heart shall smell no fumes of mephitis.

Let the mouth spout no foul word, and thus the heart shall spout no foul word.

Let the body touch no unclean object, and thus the heart shall touch no unclean object.

Let the mind think no impure thought, and thus the heart shall think no impure thought."

Tendrils of blue light thread their way across the floor and through the air snaking over or under the desk. They touch Aiko's body, merge and join her to the numerous sources of information surrounding her. The blue light begins to flow around her body encasing her in a wavering blue glow.

"From this time be with all vigor and pride.

As all the evils of the world will be as shape and shadow, if you are vigorous and proud.

Even if defiled it will be null, if the view is untaken nothing shall be gained.

From the flower shall the tree and fruit grow, for this body (existence)."

A bead of sweat travels down her face and her eyes are half closed with concentration. Strands of black and white hair move slightly as if brushed by a small wind.

"Is the Six Purified Senses"

The glow intensifies envelopes her. The flames flare silently once before spiraling around Aiko and into the center of the pentacle. The surface of the hair ornament glows red against the blue.

"Because of the Six Purified Senses, there is divine (serene) peace of the Five Viscera (Soul).

Because there is divine (serene) peace of the Five Viscera (Soul), there is binding between the gods of the heaven and earth.

Because there is binding between the gods of the heaven and earth, there is unity in the spirits of all things."

Deep within the basements below Niwa Aiko's office the numerous servers and archives of information; some collected by her, some collected by her subordinates, and some by her sister, radiate blue streams of light that swirl and flow before reaching upwards. The arms of light pass through floors, walls, and columns. Weaving their way up through the building. Most of the men and women in the building see nothing, the ones who do smile. Feelings of excitement bubble and burn in their chests as they observe their leader's dedication, effort, and power.

"Because there is unity in the spirit of all things…

No wish struggled for, here in this place, shall ever be left un-fulfilled.

The unsurpassable spiritual gift, God's blessing, be on this path!"

With that last exclamation the blue tendrils surge upwards flowing through concrete and metal. They reach her office and join the numerous glowing threads and cords surrounding her. Niwa Aiko grits her teeth and her brow is furrowed in concentration as the surge of light hits her. Eventually, the streams calm like a river after a flood. The mass of light separates out once again into numerous threads and gently wave around her as they connect to the culmination of work created by her, made for her, and left for her.

"This is the vice-president, I am taking direct control of this operation, all team leaders prepare for onsite debrief and mental fortification."

Her voice meets no reply but the pentacle glows with a deep crimson light illuminating her face from below, shadows are painted on her face as a bitter smile crosses it. "Now, time to go to work." The vice-president of Perfect Life Promotion Agency, Niwa Aiko closes her eyes in concentration.

**Roof Tops – Real World Mizuki Magari**

"Haaaa, she's doing it again. Only a bit more than a week has passed by and she's using that Reigu (Spirit Item)!"

Magari kicks her legs childishly while sitting on the edge of an office building a couple of blocks away from Perfect Life.

"Seriously, is she planning on throwing away her sister's sacrifice? Arghhh Mou! So annoying! I'd kill her if I were there right now!"

She slams a fist into the roof and the tiles crack under the impact.

"Haa-,oh well, if she's using that again I guess it's something pretty big."

Magari picks herself up and puts her left hand on her hip.

"All right Aiko-chan, I'll play along. But… I expect some proper entertainment. Now let's see the venue, the venue… Oh. Oh, my my." Magari's chilling smile is only matched by the freezing glare her eyes release.

"How cheeky of you all, a party at my old retreat… And I'm not even invited. Well don't they say, 'When the cat is away the mice will play'?"

Magari's scythe fades into existence upon her right shoulder. She catches it as it begins to lose its balance with her right hand. The setting sun glints off the silver blade.

"I can pick up 'those girls' on the way as well, 'two birds with one stone', there's no other way to call this situation, right Wald?"

From the shadows Magari's butler appears, gloved hands at his side.

"My lady, staying awake at night is bad for the skin." His deep voice suggests calmly and steadily.

"One night, once in a while, is alright. Prepare a workshop while I'm gone. I don't think that bandage freak left much."

"Indeed, my lady." Wald bows deeply once and retreats into the shadows. Magari is left alone on top of the building. Freezing winds blow around her and tousles her hair. The setting sun continues to illuminate world.

"If you survive 'that' mansion Kishinuma, Yoshiki… you'll be one step closer…"

Magari's face warps in a euphoric smile.

"One step closer to be my 'friend'."

A twin tailed figure jumps off the building, twirls once and plummets head first into the dark valley in between office buildings. The darkness swirls, swallowing up the faint sunlight, then subsides.

The rooftop is once again left empty.

The only sign of anyone having been here are the cracks on one of the tiles.

**West Wing Sitting Room – Doll's Mansion Yoshiki**

The first thing I realized was I was falling.

I landed on something that crackled as I hit it. Then the smell of blood seeped into my nose and I saw the red floor of the sitting room I had been consumed in.

My head felt heavy, dull. I just lay there for a moment. Exhausted.

*Tick, tock

The pendulum of the clock swung from left to right, or right to left, I don't know. I crawled on to my knees. This was no longer the void I had been trapped in, but it was still hell. The red glow from outside continued to pour in and I felt the crawling sensation of someone looking at me from behind. I simply kneel there. I have no more strength left to move. My blank eyes merely take in the slowly turning hands on the clock face.

*Tick, tock

It's over, all that's left for me to do is re-experience the feeling of being enveloped. This momentary burst of sensation is my only reprieve from that dark abyss. I don't know if this is a vision or if this is really happening to me. Just like I don't know whether the pendulum started swinging from right to left, or left to right. All I know is the pendulum moves, just as I know what my fate is from here. I'm just going to be eaten by the blackness. That's all I'm here for. Food. No less than that. Food is eaten for sustenance, for enjoyment. Its consumption serves a purpose. This is just like chewing a wad gum. No function, no meaning. Something just to pass the time. Only done because you have nothing else better to do. My suffering is exactly that, there is no meaning to it nor is there any gain to be had.

I just suffer.

My vision blurs. It's not because I stared into the eyes of those things. I'm crying. Tears are building up in my eyes and falling once they grow large enough. I don't even have the strength to blink them away.

It's over, I failed. Funny, the last time I cried was because I Shinozaki wouldn't stop eating the Nirvana. Wouldn't stop killing herself. Why am I crying this time?

Because I'm going to suffer? No, I've already been through this pain already. In my visions or in this loop I don't know. Crying now is meaningless, I should have already used up my tears by now.

Because I can't escape? Maybe, I've already tried to fight, I've already tried to run. All I've got left to try is to die. I don't know if I died in that darkness. I don't know anything at all from it.

My body begins to freeze. It's begun. From this point forth Kishinuma, Yoshiki's fate is bound. There are no choices, only the observation of the outcome. My blurry eyes wander across the room.

This place is my tomb, I die here, another body among the many hacked apart corpses that cover the floor. Entrails leak from torsos like fat worms burrowing into a fresh corpse. If only I could have been killed like that way it would have been over.

I look at the sword. It's a Japanese katana, about 70 cm long. It impales the last flayed body to the ground through the midriff, right where the stomach meets the rib cage. I don't have much time. If I want to break free of this loop that sword is my best chance. I don't have enough strength or confidence to bite my own tongue and die.

A sword has sharp edges. If that was the weapon that killed these people then it's definitely sharp enough. All I have to do is put my neck against the blade and slide down. Gravity will do the rest for me.

My body jerks like a puppet pulled on strings. It creaks and groans as I drag myself forwards. This is it… the end. It's either this or another loop through the void. The only other hope of salvation is to go completely insane. To lose all sense of self… and that would take longer.

I crawl over an arm as the pool of dried blood cracks under my weight like glass. I reach the corpse and the sword that supports it. My face is reflected in the silver blade. I look into the reflection. I can feel the things behind me staring into my back, but the only eyes I see in the blade are the grey color of my own. I blink.

There is nothing else reflected in the blade. Just myself. I look horrible though. My brow is creased with stress and my eyes are swollen and unfocussed. Tear stains run down my cheeks and my mouth is half open.

There is nothing else but myself in this room. The walls do not have eyes scarring them, neither do the floor or ceiling. Come to think of it, ever since I entered this room I haven't seen any of those eyes. I only felt their gaze and the cold touch.

Is there something different about this room? I look back into the sole reflection of myself in the blade.

I am the only one who stares back. If there's a reason this room is different from the others it's the weapon right in front of me. I don't know why or how it's doing this. But, if there is a way out... My jaw snaps shut and my eyes sharpen. I scrape my sleeve across my face and look into the blade again.

If there is a way out of this place, then I have to take it. I can't allow myself to be killed. Shinozaki… whether the vision of her I saw in that void was something this place had created or was some other apparition. I wanted to see her like that again. Alive, smiling… happy.

"Hrrk, guh."

I reach out and grab onto the handle of the blade and pull myself up. A chilling feeling travels up my arm into my chest. It wraps around me.

The gaze of the eyes in the mansion chilled me in spots. Like a flash light was crossing my skin. This chill is like cold cloth. As if someone was wrapping me in a towel that had been hung up to dry in winter. My vision flickers.

"Kuh!, Hah!" Blue sparks, my vision explodes in electric blue sparks. Static. The red room fades under the static. In its place a world of white expands. No features, no land marks. Not even a sky to look up at. The only thing here is another person with their back turned to me.

It's a woman her jet black hair is in a ponytail and she's wearing a white business shirt and black trousers. She shakes her head and the pony tail whips behind her. She turns.

Blue eyes, they're exactly like Shinozaki's.

"! GAH, haa, KUH!"

She looks me in the eye and I feel naked, almost as if her gaze has burned right through me. It's almost as if I were being stared at by one of those creatures. But, where their gaze cut through me, her eyes are like an azure flame. Their heat burns away anything in their way and leaves everything bare.

"I see, so that's how it is." Her voice is curt and business like. She nods once before blinking away the look. "Kishinuma, Yoshiki you seem to be in a bind." Matter of factly, there is no other way to describe her words. It ticks me off.

"Who are you? Where am I? What's go- ! ! !" The curved tip of a katana fills my gaze. The woman calmly points a weapon in my face.

"We don't have time, and I usually don't like working with anyone. It's not my style." The sword point doesn't waver at all. "But, as it is I can't move on my own anymore. I need help." She lowers the point of the sword and walks towards me. "Without me you won't be able to escape from here. I'll help you with your goal, in return help me with mine." She's a tall woman, a little taller than me by a few centimeters.

I don't like this, from what I can guess she's the thing that wrapped around me when I touched the sword. Either she's the sword itself or some sort of spirit trapped in it.

"Answer." What a bossy woman. I sigh, there's not much choice. If I don't answer yes it's back to the loop of being eaten by this mansion. If this sword doesn't possess my body somehow.

"Fine." I grunt out. Seriously, recently I've been pushed around by virtually everyone. Arrrggh! Why am I so weak?! I scratch my head in irritation.

"Good." The woman's expression hasn't changed once. Her calm visage hasn't betrayed the slightest hint of emotion. "My name is Shinozaki, San. Kishinuma, Yoshiki, at the very least make sure to keep up." I barely even have time to register her family name or her weird first name before the world around me sparks again and then fills with static. I shake my head and try to blink it out.

I'm back in the sitting room. The sword I pulled out of the ground is held by me in both hands in a normal kendo stance. The body it had supported has fallen backwards.

"First grab the sheath." San's voice rings in my head.

"Wha-?! Ugh!" The moment I questioned her a sharp pain came from my head, like someone hand bonked me over the head with their fist.

"We don't have time, grab the shea- duck." I hear a bubbling sound from behind me. I duck.

* * *

*CRASH

A tendril of black slams into the glass case sending it into the far wall crushing the grandfather clock. The sound of shattering glass and splintering wood rings. But Yoshiki doesn't have time to pay attention to that, another voice rings in his mind.

"Dodge right."

He jumps to the right and lands on his back, continuing his evasion with a roll. The tendril of black releases a hail of black needles directly below it turning the carpet where he had been into a pincushion.

The eyeless blob pulses once and begins to retract its temporary protrusions. The carpet and body parts below are covered in small, black holes.

"Get up, it's not finished yet." The woman's sharp voice betrays no fear or worry. There is only factual statement. If Yoshiki can be considered blunt then San can be considered to be completely edgeless. He gets up and holds the sword in front of him. Yoshiki has never taken Kendo lessons in his life, yet he is holding the sword in a serviceable stance. The sword is feeding him the experience he needs to use it.

The dark mass is no longer separated into humanoid blobs. It has been consolidated into a single mass. A huge pulsing black tendril. The rest of it snakes down the hallway filling it from wall to wall. It rises above Yoshiki like a massive snake, preparing to strike.

"What the hell is this?!" Yoshiki shouts. The sword doesn't answer, instead a feeling of concentration flows through him. He can see in his mind's eye San's eye's closed in concentration.

"Drop your fear." She orders him again.

"Ha?! How do I do- ! ! !" The mass strikes. Yoshiki steps to the right, the column of darkness impacts where he stood moments before. Once again it releases needles of darkness towards him. He moves forward; partly out of his own instinct, partly guided by another's experience.

"Drop your fear, it is the only way." Another command he doesn't understand.

"How the hell do I do that?!" San's irritation seeps through him.

"… It can't be helped, this may be a little rough. Prepare yourself."

Yoshiki blinks once in confusing before his eyes spark again, pulses of blue fragment his vision. The black snake pulls back preparing for another strike.

Then his vision fades into blackness.

* * *

_"Urgh… Wh-where am I…?" When I came to I found myself restrained. I couldn't move a muscle. I was lying face up on some kind of table with both my arms and legs firmly bound by… rope? I guess. Whatever it was, it dug into my skin._

_"Goddammit! Did I just pass out or something… and Shinozaki just told me NOT to look into his eyes._

_My head was the only part of my body that wasn't bound to the table, so I could look around the room a bit. The walls and ceiling looked like they were made of dirt or mud. It didn't look like I was in the school building anymore._

_It looked and felt like I was underground, more specifically a mine or bomb shelter or… something. Thick gloopy blood stains sunk into every corner of the room, the stench in the air sent shivers down my spine._

_It was apparent what this room was used for. At least, it was apparent as it needed to be. But the scariest bit was…_

_… I remembered this place, or I had a nagging feeling that said I'd been here before. Much like Shinozaki had said about that weird classroom just moments before._

_"What the hell is going on? How the hell did I get here?! Anyways, I have to escape…"_

_"Escape? Even though you already know you can't anymore!" The cheery voice of a small girl rang from beside me._

_"! ! !"_

_I turned to my left. The voice belonged to a little girl. At most she looked to be about 10 years old. A ragged red dress hung from her small shoulders and dead grey flesh peeked out from the numerous holes in the fabric. A massive smirk was carved onto her face and a condescending glint flashed from under a mop of long messy black hair._

_"… Sachiko… Huh?... Sachi…ko…?"_

_I surprised myself, a name whispered itself from my mouth without thought. How did I know who this girl is? Or even, who is Sachiko?_

_"Ha, so glad you remembered me! I wasn't able to kill you last time, but this time I'll take care of you to the very end. Just to make sure this script gets put in. So… take it out… your 'cutting'." The childish glee she greeted me continued up till the last sentence. Her voice became cold and adult like, demanding my piece of the charm._

_"Don't screw with me! A brat like you…"_

_*THUMP_

_My vision went white. I vaguely registered a metallic thump against something hard._

_"THUMP_

_"…Nghhk…ghhaaAAAAHH…AAAAAAHHH…HHHAAAAAAGGH! ! !" _

_"… 'A brat' you say?..." Sachiko's voice is calm, cold._

_"Urk…ghhh…you little…" Tears mixed in with my screams of pain. My legs burned, pain flooded both my legs with such intensity I wanted to cut them off just to make it stop._

_A filthy giant stood next to the girl. White less, pupil less, blood red eyes were open in a grey face with tears of blood flowing down the cheeks. The sledgehammer he held was still buried in the mess that had been my right ankle until a few moments ago. The impact had crushed the joint into a disgusting mess. Sprays of my blood were already beginning to dry on the table and walls joining the other red clumps that dotted them._

_"Urrr…rrrruurr…rrrraaAAAAGH!" The giant roared, his voice shaking the hammer. The vibrations rattled into the destroyed limb._

_"GGGGGGHHHHKK…GHHHH…GGGLLLLLRRK…" The pain wrecked through the rest of my body. My skin crawled like rats trying to leave a sinking ship my organs external and internal felt like they wanted to tear themselves out of me and run off from my crippled body._

_"Huhuhuhu." The little girl chuckles as if she saw someone else suffer a childish prank._

_"Starting from the tips of your toes, in order, I'll slowly crush everything for you. Now… Keep going." The last bit was directed at the giant._

_"Uuuurrrggh…Yesssh."_

_*THUMP… squelch_

_"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH! ! ! Aaaaahhhh…ahh, ugh, ha, AHH! !"_

_"I'll save your face for last. You're a little good looking, so it's a bit of a shame… but it'll be so funny when it's crushed and your eye balls pop out, I want to see it!"_

_"S-Stop… this…YOU…bggghhh…hhhaagh."_

_*THUMP, squelch_

_"GAAAAAAAAHHH! ! ! …ggghhk…kuh!" _

_"Huhu" The girl giggles, hiding it with one hand, then leans forward to whisper into my ear. "What a murderous glare. I wonder what I should smash for you next?"_

_"Fuck you… …. a brat like you… doesn't scare ME!…"_

_The girl pulls back away from me, a bored expression has replaced the leer she wore earlier._

_"Oh really? Well then… what about this?" She bends over and starts giggling to herself as if she remembered the world's funniest joke. "Hey, blockhead! Show this one the one we had earlier."_

_"Y…yesh"_

_The red-eyed thing puts down the hammer and walks out of my field of view. Bits of meat and bone are plastered against it. My blood trickles down it seeping into the dirt. Instead of relief my chest feels like it's caved in. Whatever Sachiko is laughing about… it's not good. That sadistic laughter twists my insides with worry._

_"…huh?"_

_*thump_

_The giant is holding something between its hands. It's mostly red with splotches of white and purple over it. The giant holds it up like a kid would a stray cat or dog they just picked up and want to show their friends._

_"So, what do you think this is?"_

_"Ahh…!" Is that a person? Red things dangle from its sides and below it where the arms and legs are supposed to be. The head is so swollen and bruised I didn't even recognize that it belonged to a person. Black threads trail from the top in random patches. Blood coats every strand giving it a wet glint in the dim light. The disgusting mass leaves me speechless._

_"…Kishi…numa…" A gasp, a voice filled with pain at every moment. A glint of blue peaks out from the swollen mess that was a face. My insides freeze._

_"… Sh…Shinozaki… … … SHINOZAKI! ! !" Shinozaki's body trembles. She's shivering with pain. I can't tell if the fluids running down her face are tears or blood._

_"… K..ill…m…me… kill me… please… ugh… ha… uh… kill me…" She looks at me pleadingly. Every word sends tremors across her body and in between each one she gasps in pain._

_"uugh… ahh…aaaahh…aaaAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! ! Shinozaki! SHINOZAKI! ! !" She cringes at my scream and the one open eye she has clenches in pain._

_"Eaagh…ghaaaaaahh…" Shinozaki's blood runs between the giant's fingers. Her crushed body dangles between callous hands._

_"STOP! ! ! DON'T TOUCH HER YOU BASTARDS! ! ! FUCK! ! ! YOU FUUUUUCKS! ! !"_

_"AAAAHAHAHAHA, HUHUHUHU, HEE, HEE, HEE." Sachiko is bent over with laughter. "That's good Oni-chan! How sad you must be. How hated we must be. Wouldn't you just loooove to kill us?" She slowly walks towards me blocking out the image of Shinozaki's body. "Sachiko is kind, so Oni-chan won't be killed yet. But if 'I'll kill you' ever turns into 'Please kill me' then, at that time, I'll kill you. Just… for… you…" She whispers the last three words into my ear before lightly lapping up the tears from my cheeks._

_"If that hatred doesn't change, even after you die. Then maybe you'll be able to become me, I guess…"_

* * *

"GUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I scream scrabbling up from the floor, the world is red. I get up and back pedal slamming into a wall.

"UGH!" I slide down, my heart beats in my ears drowning out all other sounds. Shinozaki… Shinozaki… I…

"Wake up." A cool voice rings through my head. "I don't have time to baby you around. Neither do you. Wake up." The sitting room is bare. The black mass is gone. Only the wreckage of the glass case and clock, as well as the shattered floor suggest anything was here.

"What the…" The pain that was going through my body is no longer there. Not even a faint burning or numbness. The mental whiplash from going from agony to normal feeling makes me nauseous.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I collapse. Cold sweat pours out further chilling me. San's mental sigh brings me back a little.

"The thing that attacked you is an illusion based around fear. In order to break your perception of it I had to overload your senses with a different fear." My racing pulse gradually slows down as my body tells my brain that nothing is wrong. I gradually get a grip on my sanity. That thing I saw wasn't real. That never happened. I look down at my right hand. The silver blade reflects grey eyes back at me.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I showed you something that would terrify you. If you can't stop fearing 'it' I transferred your to fear something else."

"What the hell is 'it'?"

"'It' is monster that eats fear. The primordial fear of what if something is watching you from the shadows. The fear you feel when you do something bad and you don't know if someone or something saw you." San calmly explains. I've gotten control of my stomach and I lean back against the wall.

"And, what are you?" San snorts as if amused by the question.

"Just another foolish spirit trapped in a sword."

"You said your name was Shinozaki, San are you related to…"

"Yes, I'm related to Ayumi. I guess a distant cousin is what would have been my relation. By the way San uses the character 'to be revealing or shining like the sun'." She anticipated my next question and answers before I could ask.

"Why do you know about Shinozaki?"

"I've already seen everything Kishinuma, Yoshiki. I know everything about you, especially since you have no protection or training. Although, I am specialized at finding things out."

"tch…" Frustration flows through me. She knows everything? Was that the feeling of burning I got when she looked at me?

"Yes, it was. And before you ask I didn't have to read your mind to come up with an answer. The look of confusion spoke enough."

"So… are you going to possess me or something?"

"It wouldn't make any difference even if I did, it would just go back to the beginning. Anyways, I need your help as well. I said when we first met, 'I'll help you with your goal, in return help me with mine.'"

"What are your goals then?"

"Killing Magari wouldn't be a bad start, then after that every other Grave of Maltuva member. I can settle for more or less though."

"… Did you kill these people?"

"Indeed, they were Grave members looking for valuables. I used the one that picked me up to kill the rest then made her commit suicide."

I don't have much sympathy for the Grave of Maltuva but the tone San used to describe what she did was the same one someone would use when talking about a chore or homework.

"Look kid, you can ask questions about me later. The thing that was here earlier isn't dead. Redirecting your fear earlier only confused it."

"How am I supposed to take care of something like that?!" That black mass was huge. Even with a sword it would be like poking an elephant with a tooth pick.

"It only got so big because of your fear, although it's not entirely your fault."

"What do you mean?"

"That thing is a mixture of two spells. One is projection of the evil eye. One or two would only give you mild discomfort but with this many images they can actually drive you insane. They're based around drawing out despair in others, feelings of self-loathing and disgust are reflected in them. The second is the beast I talked about earlier. It feeds on the fear of 'what if'. The sudden chill you might get in a room with nothing in it or a sudden feeling that someone is watching you. That is its food. Together they make a simple but deadly combination. The beasts carry the evil eye spell all over it. If you look into them you'll go insane but if you don't look at them that feeling of uncertainty will feed the creatures carrying it."

"…dammit… how do I fight that?" It's a mental pincer attack. If I look at them the eyes will kill me, if I don't I'll end up making those shadows turn into that massive blob. It's a lose-lose situation.

"Don't worry about it, both of them are only really effective against someone who doesn't know what they are. Simply knowing what it is should reduce its effectiveness. What's more…" The blade glints. "I specialize in destroying illusions and hallucinations. You just take me to their source. I'll do the rest."

"The source?"

"Their point of origin. Both spells need a source to begin working. A seed of fear to grow in the victim. Without that they would remain completely dormant."

The bed, that's where this all started. When I lifted up the sheets to look under it I saw a mass of eyes looking back at me from the shadows. Is that the source?

"Yes, the bed. Underneath it is the source of this curse. You activated it the moment you looked under the bed. More specifically you collapsed the 'uncertainty' of whether this world was there or not. Regardless, take me there and I'll deal with the rest."

*Squelch

Wet footsteps begin to echo from the hallway.

"They can sense you right now. We're going to have to hurry."

I get up, already I feel afraid. I can't see what's outside the door or down the corridor. I don't even know if I can really trust what San is saying. But I can't stay trapped in this red world. I need to get out. If getting rid of the entire thing is the only way then that's what I do.

I take off my back pack and dump it on the floor. It'll only slow me down.

"Just get to the bed room."

"Yeah, I got it stop repeating it already." I shift my grip on the sword and walk into the hallway.

"… kuh." There are already five of those things in the hallway. Their black eyes stare at me. I can tell what San was talking about now. The sickening feeling, the headaches. I've felt it before. I felt it when I couldn't stop Shinozaki from going into the Nirvana. I felt it when I thought I couldn't stop her from sacrificing herself.

"Hmph, you still fear them, do you?"

"Of course, asking me not to is crazy."

"Haaa, fine I'll give you a confidence booster. Lift me up."

I bring up the sword in front of me. San's experience again tells me how to hold it properly.

"… My name is San." Her voice echoes in my head. "My origin is to reveal."

The eyes that were staring at me directly twitch.

"Upon the name of Shinozaki I beseech thee, oh ancestors of mine. Let not our burden be forgotten nor our labors unrewarded."

The pupils that had been unmoving now waver, trembling.

"Let my eyes see the truth of the world and the truth of the soul."

The eyes grow wide before bursting into azure flames. The blue glow consumes them like burning paper. They crumble and fall off the black masses. Their bodies didn't even scratch at the flames.

"In front of me any illusion is useless. Now Kishinuma, get ready here they come."

"! ! ! Hah!"

The black shadow closest to me toppled forward. It landed on the floor with a wet thump before releasing a single black spike towards me.

"Kuh!" I dodge to the left, the spike spears the air next to me. I take a step forward and swing at the same time. The shadow barely resists under the blade and separate in two. The shadow that had reached for me flies off and into the wall behind me the one that remained on the floor collapses in on itself like a deflated balloon.

Four more, the first step I took brought me closer to the next one. It looks like a gingerbread man an elementary school kid had made. I step in again as I swing from its bottom left hip and the blade comes out its right shoulder.

I don't stop, even before the severed body of the gingerbread man hits the floor I'm already cutting down the third. This one was cut right down the middle from head to toe. With each step I swing. Each one straight and true.

The fourth shadow has time to react. I've crossed three meters in three steps but I'm forced back one as its arms shoot out and stab the floor I was standing at. I lunge and swing cutting off the arms then it from the right shoulder to the midriff. The fifth one was standing next to the fourth. I simply turn and swing at the same time. The top half is knocked off the bottom and splatters onto the floor.

"Ha-, ha-, ha-… whoa." I breathe in and out heavily.

"Don't be too amazed with yourself, I gave you a hand. It would annoy me greatly if my sword was blunted or broken because you don't know how to use it properly. Really, amateurs." San's calm, if slightly annoyed, voice rings through my head.

"Right, got it." I look back at the hallway. The remains of the shadows are already beginning to evaporate.

"We can't stand around doing nothing, let's go."

"Fine, fine, I said I got it." I feel a sharp pain as if someone's pinching my cheek.

"Don't back chat with me. Now hurry up I've had enough of this place."

"GAAAAH, God Dammit! Why do all the women in my life boss me around so much!" I snap.

"Blame the star you were born under." The pinching feeling stops. "The enemy comes, get ready."

The kitchen doors open and 3 more of the black shadows stumble out.

"…tch, there were still more of them?"

"They'll keep coming until you're dead or the curse is broken. Your stamina isn't unlimited. Hurry."

"Alright then, come at me you bastards."

I charge. Time for some payback.

* * *

**Character Details**

**Shinozaki San**

**Job:** Spiritual Investigator

**Description:** Height 175cm

Bust: C cup

Weight 60kg

Has; long black hair that she has tied in a pony tail most of the time, sharp azure eyes, flames appear to dance within them at times.

Wears black pants and a white business shirt.

**Weapon: **A collection of hand made paper talismans, chalk for basic rituals, a single katana with a blade 75cm long (had no spiritual ability previously besides being made of high grade materials. Now contains her soul. Can possess people who wield it and speak to them.)

**Spiritual Abilities:** Is unaffected by most if not all illusions or hallucinations. Can focus her ability to incinerate them. Also a good swords woman. Has also a basic mastery of most spiritual techniques such as binding, sealing rituals, clairvoyance, and psychometry.

**Origin:** Revelation

**Cause of Death:** A single blow to the neck from Magari's scythe, her soul ended up being trapped in her weapon and was taken as a trophy by Magari. She left San behind because she knew San would kill any Grave members who touched her.

**Personality:** Blunt, sometimes even cold hearted. A lone wolf operative.

**Appears in: **Corpse Party: Cemetery The Creation of Ars-Morendi

Born to the Shinozaki family but left it due to personal reasons. Continued destroying curses and evil-spirits after leaving the Shinozaki Family. Ran into the Grave of Maltuva multiple times due to this and infiltrated one of their bases by pretending to be caught. Met with Saenoki, Naho during this time and gave her a key card to escape but told her not to follow her. Later met Mizuki Magari and attempted to fight her. Due to Magari only using illusions on her in all their previous encounters she assumed Magari couldn't fight in close combat. That cost her dearly.


	30. ADF - Chapter 5 - Attack and Defend

**Mansion Lobby – Doll's Mansion Yoshiki**

Getting out of the West wing was relatively easy. The shadows were slow and only attacked by trying to spear me with their limbs. Straightforward, predictable. San helped me dodge the ones I saw. The ones that shot at me from behind I experienced with the visions.

Each one I cut down made the next one easier to deal with. When I asked why San said, "These things are all based on perception. In here what you think you see and feel have a massive effect." By the time I had reached the lobby I had cut down twelve of them. Even then they were still dangerous. The rips in my jacket counted the number of attacks I had dodged by a hair.

The lobby was mostly empty, a number of the shadow things clung to the walls and ceiling. Most of them were a lot smaller than the ones I had faced in the hallway but four large ones hung from the ceiling like obscene droplets of condensation. They pointed themselves at me. I guess they were trying to use the evil eye things that San had burned off. The black pockmarks I saw when I had come in were still on the walls and the entrance, although it was still bolted shut, didn't have the shadows wrapping around the bolt.

"Hey, isn't this a bit too easy?" I ask and feel San give a mental nod.

"A little bit but it's not completely unexpected. The spell working in this house is half broken thanks to me. The other half was never meant to function on its own. Still they have enough power to kill a normal human being." I guess she's right. The only reason I hadn't been hurt was thanks to San's experience and my visions. I'd already felt their limbs punch through me a number of times. I cautiously walk across the lobby.

"Hey, back when I first picked you up, you said you know everything about me." I ask San as I turn towards the stairs. The shadows above pulse and squirm but don't make any sudden movement.

"I saw everything." She says matter of factly. "I said I'm specialized at finding things out, especially supernatural things."

A pulse of irritation goes through me but I grit my teeth and push it down. The hand holding San tightens a bit. Having 'everything' about me known by someone without my permission is annoying. No it's downright infuriating.

"Don't worry, there's nothing in your head to be ashamed off." San remarks lightly. I grunt and close my eyes trying to cool off.

"Then do you know about these visions?" These 'deaths' I experience... I haven't felt anything like this ever. They started happening after returning from the Nirvana. They were helpful for now, but using something from that place... It wasn't a stretch of imagination that there was some horrible side effect or feedback involved.

"Oh those? They're pretty handy." I almost trip at how nonchalant her reply is.

"Wait, is that it? Aren't you going to ask about them or explain them?" I stop slightly before the stairs and lift up the sword so I can glare at it. She gives a mental sigh

"If I tried to explain them we wouldn't get out of her for a while." San's image appears in the sword and she looks at me from inside the blade. "And I don't make it a habit of staring a gift horse in the mouth." Her image crosses her arms and gives me a bored look. "Now get going, we're wasting time."

I sigh and start to climb up the stairs.

*Whirrrrrrrr, click BANG!

I see a vision and immediately jump back away from the stairs. A shadow slams into the stair I had one foot on from above. Two more drop from the ceiling and land behind me forming a triangle with me in the center.

"Tch, so they're still smart enough to surround me like this huh?" I ask San.

"Whatever's commanding these creatures switched from an automatic response to a manual control I guess."

The shadows stand up, each is one comes up to my shoulders. Their arms dangle like wet noodles before starting to stretch like clay.

"Commanding?" I ask back

"It noticed the evil eye was broken the moment I burned them off. That's why they started attacking you directly. Likewise it's probably worried you got this far without a scratch."

The shadows lash out their whip like arms whistle towards me. Three pairs of black arms aim at my legs, head and torso. A direct hit would kill or cripple.

"Kuh!" I dodge the first pair with a back step. They sink into the ground centimeters away from my toes. The second pair almost grazes my head as I duck. I strike the third pair, the blow sends vibrations up my arm and San grunts in pain. Their arms flop onto the floor for a moment before retracting like a tape measure. Their tips drag across the floor as they snake back to their owners.

"Take this!" I charge forwards to the one directly in front of me, chasing is retracting arms. A distance of 3 meters separates me and the shadow. The retracting arms drag across the floor as I run toward it. The sound rushing air fills my ears. I swing.

_The sword stops in midair with a grinding sound._

_"__Wha- GAH!" Pain lances across my back twice. I yank on the sword but it's stuck fast in the air, it doesn't budge an inch. I try to let go but a sharp pain runs through my hands when I try to let go._

_"__KUH, What the hell!" I hear a sharp whistling sound then a crack. My back explodes in pain again. I collapse to my knees but my hands are still stuck to the sword._

_"__GODDAMMIT, SAN LET GO!" No reply, another whistle._

_"__GUWAAAAH!" This time the crack is followed by the sound of dripping. I feel something wet running down my back. The cold air of the mansion blows across bare skin. I suddenly look up to see the one I was charging at looming over me. It takes a step back away from me and its arms began to stretch into the black whips it had earlier. The arms begin to twirl like black streamers. It lifts its twisting arms before swinging them from left to right towards my face. The last thing I see are two lines of black streaking towards me..._

I barely stop my swing in time and jump back almost losing my balance in the process. The arms finish retracting and began to bulge before exploding into 3 smaller ropes.

"Why did you stop?" San snarls me.

"You tell me! I just saw you stop in midair!" What's going on? I swore I saw the sword just stop in midair, I couldn't even let go of it.

"'Stop in midair'? That's impossible! I can't detect any barriers or illusions around us." San's voice contains confusion and anger. Was she not the reason?

The shadows attack again. 18 whips lash out from three directions. Each one aims at a different point. The middle of the forehead, the left eye, the right cheek, the mouth, the back of the neck and head, the left shoulder blade, the crick of the left elbow, the upper right arm, the back of the right hand, both forearms, the middle of the chest, the left side of the upper back, the right side of the midriff, the left side of the waist, both calves, all of them would be impacted with enough force bruise or break whatever it touched.

"Drop!" San's order floods through me and all the strength flows out of my legs. I fall due to gravity while I preform a one handed swing with my right arm towards the six arms coming from the front. It's a clumsy blow but it's not meant to cut. San and I both cry out in pain and my arm twists backwards as San almost flies out of my hand from the impact.

But the blow works the arms are knocked off course into the remaining twelve above me, tangling together.

I hit my chin on the ground as I finish dropping the shock numbs me for a moment but a surge of cold floods through me from my right arm.

"Now! Cut their arms off and then deal with the rest!"

"Dammit, I got it already!" I roll and swing upwards into the mass of black ropes tangled in a horrible knot above me. The blade goes through the arms of one of the shadows and I watch it fall backwards from the sudden release of tension. I scramble to my feet and cut another shadow's arms off. I leave the last stuck in the massive ball of tendrils. With its arms stuck like that it wasn't a threat.

"Take this!" I lunge with the sword raised.

_I swing but the sword stops. It doesn't budge an inch, once again trapped in midair._

_"__Dammit, again?!" Yanking backwards and forward I try to wiggle it free._

_*Gi, gi, giiiiii_

_"__Huh?" The sound of something straining and grinding. I've heard it before._

_A sharp pain cuts through my fingers. I wince and look up. My hands have thin lines of blood drawn into them. Red drops run down taut wires. Numerous lines of silver wrap around the blade as well as my hands. They're almost invisible in the red light of the room._

_I know where I heard that sound. It was in the bedroom that started this all. But if that's the case then..._

_*Whiiiirrrrrrr, click_

_"__GAH!" Wires wrapped around my throat cutting into it. My hands were bound to the sword so I couldn't even scratch at them to free myself. It jerks upwards holding my head in place. I choke and cough but can't do anything._

_The black shadow in front of me raises the stumps of its arms. They grow pointed before stabbing towards my face..._

"Kuh!" I pull back on the blade and jump back again.

"What are you doing?" San's irritated voice cuts through my head again

"We're surrounded by wires. The moment I attack you get snagged up by them." That's what got me last time. The first vision ended too quickly so I couldn't see the wires. This time I was looking out for this event. If it was something I couldn't see or feel then I was done for. But if it was something physical I could deal with it.

"Wires? I can't see anything like that."

"Hey, I thought any sort of illusions were useless against you?"

"If they were hidden by a spell or ritual I would be able to reveal it, but if they're just hard to see then my power won't work on them."

"Great." I mutter. The black shadows are still recovering from tripping over themselves when I cut their arms off, but at this rate it's only a matter of time before I slip up or tire out. They can attack me and I can't attack back, or at least land a killing blow. There's also the problem with the last vision I saw. In that one the wires themselves attacked me. If they can do that I'll have to rely solely on the visions to avoid it. The dim light would hide such an attack from me.

She releases a mental sigh. "This is going to be a gamble but if we're surrounded the only way we can get out is by cutting through them."

"Easy for you to say, do you have a plan?"

The shadows have recovered their footing. The one still connected to the tangled ball of arms pulsed once before beginning to suck in the black mass.

"You said that the blade got stuck in midair right, was it above or below your head?"

"Above it." I back up into the center of the three shadows. They waver slightly before the two whose arms I had cut off pointed their stumps at me.

"Good, that means the wires didn't block the blade. They stopped it from being swung in the first place."

I see, because the wires wrapped around the blade just before I swung it there was no momentum in it. I've realized something after cutting through a number of these things. Attacking with a sword isn't just done with your arms. You use the mass of the blade to increase its power. I've tried a standard overhead strike both times when attacking the shadows here. That strike uses the weight of the blade to cut through its target. My arms merely accelerate and guide the force of gravity. Both times when the sword got blocked it was above my head, in other words neither strike was at even half its power. It was as if someone had jammed something between the hammer and the firing pin of a gun.

"The only problem is we can't see where the wires are." San's irritated voice brings me back to the present.

"Heh, if that's the only problem leave that to me!" I grab the back of my jacket and pull it over my head. The shadow in front of me is still sucking up the tangled remains of its comrades' arms, giving me time to finish taking off the jacket. These things only attack when their friends do as well. Not once have they tried to attack separately while I was free. That means until the shadow finishes untangling or absorbing those arms they won't attack.

I hold my jacket in my left hand and the katana in my right.

"Ho-, that's how you're going to do it. Alright let's try it." I feel a cold feeling sweeping through my exhausted legs and arms removing pain and fatigue.

The shadow which absorbed the other two's arms splits the mass into bundles of black stakes. They point themselves at me like the barrels of a gun.

The two shadows to my sides fire their arms at me from either side. I back step and they hit the ground where I was standing. The one on my left almost grazes the sole of my foot as the one in front then fires fourteen black spears at me.

"Kuh!" I drop the jacket on the ground and focus on dodging.

Spear after spear slams into the ground piercing the stone and showering dust everywhere with each impact. However, it's slightly easier to avoid them. Before I was being hit from all directions; the front, behind, and sides. This time the attacks are mostly from the front meaning I have some room to maneuver.

A spear narrowly misses my toes while another grazes the inside of my left leg. I step over it while crouching sending three spears aimed at my head and torso whistling above me. Another spear aimed at my stomach is now headed for my face and I twist my neck to get out of the way.

"NGH!" A line of heat traces itself along my left cheek and I almost run into another black projectile on my right as the shadow draws first blood. I lose my balance and slip. The floor rushes up to me and I wince as my right shoulder slams into the ground.

"GO LEFT!" San yells.

I roll to my left, under the second spear that was fired as three clouds of dust erupt from where I had been. The powdered stone showers me as I push myself back to my feet and barely avoid having my hands impaled by a pair of arms. I dash towards the jacket jumping over the penultimate arm aimed at my legs and pick up the jacket as the last arm almost pierces my left Achilles tendon.

I continue running towards the shadow that had attacked me from the left. At three meters away I throw the jacket in my left hand at the shadow. It rustles through the air before getting caught on something in the air.

"Alright, got you!" I strike the jacket with the sword.

*TWANG, SNAP, SNIP

The sound of wires snapping rings as I cut through the jacket. It reminds me of the time when my guitar strings snapped for the first time. I don't stop moving, continuing my charge I strike the shadow from hip to shoulder. I continue past it for 3 stops before digging in my right foot and use my remaining momentum to skid around.

The trap of the shadows that had killed me twice falls apart as the shadow in front of me splits in two and fades away. The remaining two finished sucking in the limbs they had fired out and turned towards me.

"One down two to go!" I yell happily.

"No, there's one more." San's calm voice brings me back down.

"What? Where?" I look around but besides the two shadows facing me there's nothing else in the lobby.

"The controller of the wires, it must be in this room somewhere."

She's right and I think I know what it's. I've seen those wires before, back in the master bed room. But if they're from the same source then...

Suddenly I look up. There are still a number of shadows attached to the ceiling. Most of them are only the size of a small dog or cat, crawling along the boundaries of the lobby like slugs. But the other large one I had seen when I entered the lobby was directly above where I had been standing.

"Don't worry, I think I found her as well." I ready the sword and check that the other two shadows haven't moved.

*Whirrrrrrrrrrrrrr, Click

The sound of a spinning gears sounds from the shadow attached to the ceiling. Something flashes in the air above the two shadows and they tremble slightly before raising their arms.

*BLAM!

The smaller shadow shoots an arm towards me and I dodge to the right before ducking under the second. This way the firing angle of the larger shadow is blocked by the extended arm of the smaller one.

"HAAAAAAAA!" I charge, the larger shadow fires multiple arms in rapid succession. The first arm aims for my head, the next my chest. The others in front and to the sides as well as at my legs but the smaller shadows arm block the spears that would have aimed for my stomach. Since the arms arrive one after the other it gives me a few moments between the arms aiming at my upper and lower half reach me.

I duck down while still running then jump and roll avoiding both the ones aimed at my top and bottom. I grab a hand full of dust as I roll and throw it towards the shadows. The small dust cloud floats in the air before something splits it apart drawing clear lines in the murky air. I swing and a staccato of snapping strings rewards me. The shadows are still reloading their arms. I take another step swinging as I go. The smaller one is bisected at the midriff. Its larger twin turns to face me, desperately pulling in its arms like a fisherman pulls in a net. I ready the sword and charge.

*Whirrrrrrrr, click BANG!

Something explodes above me and I dive to the left.

"Oof!" I grunt as I hit the ground

*CRACK!

The sound of cracking marble comes from where I was standing.

"Stop tripping over yourself!" San yells at me, "If you're going to dive out of the way then get up quickly!"

"I said I got it already!" I push myself back to my feet and see a girl crouched with her back towards me.

Sky blue hair flows down her back and the black maid uniform peeks through the streams of hair.

Lines of light flash around her, the silver glint of the wires travel around her before streaming down to her hands. A silver cross is held in each frill cuffed hand.

She stands up on legs sheathed in black thigh high socks. Black shoes grind the cracked marble beneath her as she turns to face me. Gem like turquoise eyes stare blankly behind locks of messy blue hair, as streams of black liquid leak from them like tears tracing shadowy lines down her white oval face. Lines of black shadow leak from the corners of her mouth and down her chin. The hole in her stomach I had seen in the bed room was obscured by the shadow. A black haze seemed to waft up from it hiding the remains of the frilly apron over her black knee length dress.

"Tch, one of Magari's maids. I thought they all left."

"'Magari's maid'?"

San gives a mental smirk, "Of course, isn't the apron and dress a dead giveaway?"

Something flashes in my head. Maid uniform? Where have I...

"Ugh!" A sharp pain sparks in my head and my vision blurs.

"Hey, kid." San's voice brings me back. "I don't care what sort of tastes you might have but keep your daydreams for later."

"Wha-! Heh, sorry but I'm not into those things." I shake my head and my vision clears. The girl is still standing there. She flicks the cross in her right hand and silver wires flicker in the air before wrapping around the last shadow. "You sure you're not talking about yourself? You figured out that was a maid uniform pretty quick." I tense my legs, ready to react to the next attack.

"Hmph, cheeky brat." She snorts and the same cold touch sweeps through me numbing pain and exhaustion. "Just focus on your surroundings, and relax a bit. You're too rigid, that's why you keep tripping up all over the place."

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind." I roll my shoulders to ease them a bit while keeping both eyes on the girl and shadow. It no longer looks like a human all its limbs and the bump it had at the top instead of the head have been sucked in. A massive black blob lies on the ground beside her. She steps back once, twice then swings the arm wired to the blob, it bristles. Black spines stick out of its surface in rows like a black evergreen forest.

Then it fires.

Black stakes shoot off in straight lines towards every direction; the ceiling, the walls, the stairs, in front, behind, to the sides. Only two travelled in my direction. I stepped back easily dodging the first of the two. It hit the ground in front of me and I focus on the second aimed at my head.

*Click, whirrrrrrrr

*TZZZZZZZZZZ WHOOOOOOOOOOOSH

"LOOK OUT!" San's scream was followed by the sound of tearing cloth. Then a searing pain broke through the cold that cloaked me.

"GAAAHH!" I lurched to one side. My left hand let go of the sword and immediately covered the source of the pain.

"DUCK!" I follow her order and hear something rip through the air above me. I look up. The projectiles that I thought had been fired randomly ricochet off the room. Like some twisted jungle gym they leave behind black trails between each impact point. The first projectile I thought I had dodged had bounced off the floor and grazed the left side of my stomach. The vision of me being skewered through the stomach didn't come quick enough.

"! ! !" I turn around and swing batting an attack that had bounced off the wall behind me from piercing my chest.

"NGGGGH!" A different stake cuts across my back. I barely had time to avoid it and now a black rod obstructs my movements. I duck under it to gain some breathing room and immediately jump to the side as an attack comes from directly above me.

"She's trying to hem us in." San says as I dodge another two attacks, "If this keeps up we'll eventually have nowhere to run." San's right but I don't even have time to reply. Another five spears bounce off different surfaces and attack from different directions. I duck and weave as best as I can but one leaves a cut across my right thigh.

"The maid..." Her voice rings in my head and the numbing cold around me strengthens as my reactions get slower from the pain. "Get to the maid." I bat away another spear headed for my heart and then crouch and run keeping low as possible. San's plan flows into my head. That maid is obviously controlling these attacks, getting rid of her was the only way to get out of this attack. Getting close to her had another advantage. All these spears might be controlled by her but not completely. They could only be redirected by bouncing off of things, until they hit something they could bounce off of they travelled in straight lines. In other words if I got close to her an attack aimed at me might hit her as well.

I bat away another attack coming from me at the side. I don't have time to keep on changing directions. I need to get to her as quickly as possible before she either walled herself off or I got hit by an attack I couldn't dodge.

There are eight meters between me and her. A stake bounces off the ground behind me and I bat another aimed in front of me to the side. Another comes at me from the front and I grimace as it traces a line across my left bicep. I need to get to her as fast as possible. I can't afford to avoid an attack if it means I have to either stop or change directions. I try to minimize the damage and San's instincts tell me the crippling attacks I need to bat away and the flesh wounds I can take.

Six meters.

Four stakes slam into the ground in front of me before bouncing away in different directions. She's figured it out what I'm trying to do. The lines left behind form a crisscross of black rods in front of me. I could get through it easily, but that would mean slowing down. I could hear the whistle of more stakes hurrying to block my path as well. Stopping here meant game over. She would wall herself off and I would eventually be stabbed to death.

_I feel a sharp pain in the side of my neck before the world goes black._

I grit my teeth and swing in front of me. They part as easily as before and I cut again removing a section of shadow big enough to dive through. A stake bites into the back of my neck. The blow I had used to cut my way through was also needed to bat away that attack. It was a gamble. I knew a lethal attack was headed for me but if I defended then I would have definitely lost. I had to hope the slight change in my posture had avoided my fate and the gamble paid off.

I roll to gain more distance and push off as soon as my feet hit the floor.

Three meters.

The maid in front of me stands still, feet together and hands out to the side. The silver wires from the crosses glint and I dodge an attack that came from directly above me.

Two meters

I swing aiming for her right shoulder. Even if she can't die if I can break off an arm I might be able to stop this. Her left hand suddenly pulls in towards her chest and I hear something whistling towards me.

"Wha-!" Six black tendrils rap around me. They slap against me almost painlessly before constricting trapping my arms against my chest and the blade almost hits me in the face.

That last action of hers had instantly changed the direction of six of her shadow stakes sending them flying towards me from the side. Either due to the change in direction or some other factor they didn't have the lethal force the other attacks did but they had stopped my killing blow just before it had connected.

My momentum continues to carry me forward but the added weight of the black tendrils makes me slip and my legs buckle. I fall forwards.

Her knee rushes up to greet me.

*KRACK

My vision goes white. Her knee digs into my chest like a sledge hammer before sending me flying back. I slam back into the ground on my back and the back of my head hits the ground. The smell of blood fills my nose and everything turns white then red.

"KUH, Ugh, ha!, *COUGH, COUGH" I wheeze and choke trying to get my lungs working again. My ears are still ringing and my vision is blurred. I don't know whether from tears or pain. Is this a vision? My head is still ringing and I can't hear San's voice.

Gradually I hear the sounds of hard soles against marble floor. A blurry black shape seems to be getting bigger. I blink my eyes to try and clear them and the maid reappears in my vision.

"Dammit..." She's still holding the cross in her left hand to her chest. I push against the black bindings but they don't budge. "Let... go... of me!" Her face turns towards mine but her eyes stare blankly at nothing. "H-hey what are you gonna do?" My voice is trembling. I can't see a way to get out of this but it doesn't feel like a vision. "Hey! San!" I grip the sword handle harder and try to shake it. It doesn't even rattle

She crouches down next to me before putting her right hand around my neck. Her face is directly above mine.

"ugh, huk, urk." I choke, my voice is stuck in my throat. Her blank eyes aren't even looking into mine. Black ichor oozes out of them and forms large drops before dropping onto my face. I feel them crawling along like a slug. Gooseflesh ripples across me.

"HEY! SAN!" She doesn't reply. Has she given up? Abandoned me? In the visions she never bothered answering me when I was died. But this time it's not a vision. What's going on?

The maid trembles a number of clicks and whirrs sound from her body and her mouth slowly inches open.

"UGH, UH. MMM, MHMMM" Black shadow begins to crawl out of her mouth. I want to scream but her mouth is directly over mine. Bits of shadow are already falling onto my face. If I opened my mouth... I shake my head and rock from side to side to throw her off but her body presses down pinning me under her. The black shadow covers my and something inside it pokes and prods at my lips. Cold wet tendrils cross my jaw and creep down by face.

"Hey, kid." San's calm voice rings in my head. "Close your eyes. When you get free, take that thing out." What? What's going o-

*FLASH

"! ! ! MNNNNMMMMMM!" The blade that was right next to my face flashes and a harsh blue light erupts from it. I close my eyes but purple spots still cover my vision under my eye lids. The heat burns my face and I hear the sound of something sizzling.

Slowly my arms begin to move forward. I push the sword away from me and the sizzling noise grows louder. The weight of the maid leaves my body and my arms are free again. I open my eyes and the maid is just getting to her feet. Black shadows pour out of her gaping mouth and she stumbles slightly. I don't bother wiping the shadows clinging to my face. I lash out with my right leg and the kick hits her right knee. The maid stumbles and collapses to the ground.

One meter.

I get to my feet and hold the sword with both hands, the blade points downwards. I raise it and stab the mass of black shadows in her stomach.

A blast of blue light forces me to close my eyes and the sound of sizzling shadows fills my ears. Wind rushes by my face and my vision goes white even though my eyes are closed.

Gradually the wind slows and I crack open my eyes.

The remaining shadows inside the maid sizzle and crumble into equally black ash before evaporating. I wipe my face with my sleeve. The shadows that were there have evaporated but the cold clammy feeling is still there.

The hole I had seen in her stomach in the bed room was once again visible. Her left arm was still at her chest while her right points away from her. The crosses were still held in each hand. Her open mouth is red, not black, and the tears of shadows are gone from her face. I pull out the sword from where her stomach should have been.

All the shadows in the room are gone. Only the battered floor and walls remain.

"Looks like it's over." San's cool voice rings in my head. "Let's go."

"Heh, what were you doing for the past couple of minutes?" I manage to spit out. I start walking towards the remains of my jacket. My vision blurs momentarily and I stumble.

"Reciting a Ku-ji mantra can't be done verbally. On top of that I don't have any talismans or charms to focus it through." I receive the mental equivalent of a shrug. "Just be thankful you got out of that."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks a lot." The pain San was suppressing earlier seems to be coming back bit by bit.

"Hold on kid. Just a little more." Her voice seems to echo in my head. I reach towards my jacket I needed to recover the note book for Niwa and whatever was left in its pockets.

"Huh?" I slip and land on my side. My vision shakes once as I hit the ground then begins to blur.

"Hey!" San's voice echoes again, "K-d!"

The world grows smaller and smaller as my eye lids begin to fall.

"W-ke –p! W-'r- -ot -lo-e!" A voice echoes in my head. Who's voice is it?

"Wa- -p! -me o-! Ge- a g-p!" The sound is muffled as if I'm underwater. I feel tired, so tired.

"- -! -! - -!" I can't hear anything. Everything is black.

Then I lose consciousness.

* * *

The empty lobby is silent. Yoshiki's spent body lies face down on the ground. The sword is in held in his left hand, his right landed on the jacket.

A person in a black robe is there.

That person bends down on their knees and reaches down with their right hand.

A white hand gently tousles Yoshiki's bleached hair.

"That was great." A woman's voice says.

"Well done." Black shadows begin to seep from beneath the hem of her robe. They flow across the ground towards Yoshiki before flowing up his body. They cross his skin like black mercury and settle around the numerous cuts and wounds across his body.

"When he wakes up just tell him you treated him." She says to the air. The hand that tousles his hair stops and begins to glow blue.

"A little gift from me, it should help you with your errands from Niwa-san." The blue glow fades and slender fingers trace his cheeks before returning to their owner. The black shadows begin to flow back under the person leaving un-blemished skin where they had sat.

"Sweet dreams." The person stands up.

"Kishinuma-kun."

* * *

**A/N:**Almost a month since this fic got updated. I'm actually quite embarrassed at how long it took to get this bit done.

Major thanks to JDH1080 for giving a second opinion and helping out with this chapter.

Past month has been an utter nightmare due to having to spend pretty much all my free time working on a presentation we were going to take to Boston for a scientific Jamboree.

Then the week in Boston I had no computer to type on.

Then I started a new fic and spent a week on that.

Then I had to spend a week writing an essay.

Ay yi yi, sooooo that's why this update's taken a while.

It was also tough to write, figuring out San's character was a lot harder than I imagined and I wanted to do an info dump this chapter but explaining things in the middle of a crisis situation isn't great.

Also in some ways this chapter is insane. It spends almost 5000 words on one scene. But it sort of makes me feel like I've done the writing equivalent of Ep. 3 of Ufotable's F/SN. An entire chapter/episode spent on just action.

Also for fans of War of the Witches Ch4 is taking shape 1000 words and climbing.


	31. ADF - Chapter 6 - Learning

**? ? ? - ? ? ? Yoshiki**

"Kishinuma-kun." Hm? Who's calling my name?

"Kishinuma-kun." Pipe down will ya? I'm tired.

"Kishinuma-kun, wake up."

"... Mmm?..." I shift my head. I'm lying down face up somewhere. My head's on something soft and warm. A soft sweet smell tickles my nose. The sound of the wind brushes by me with a cool breeze.

"Kishinuma-kun..."

Someone brushes their hand through my hair. The fingers are soft and gentle.

I open my eyes...

I see someone their face is obscured in shadow. The blue sky has only a few clouds in it but the sun is hidden by their head.

Is that...

*TZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Ugh!" My visions sparks, the world turns grey. The person's head is obscured in shadow and white dots and lines cross my eyes at random intervals. It's as if I'm watching an old black and white movie reel that's been damaged from exposure or age.

"Wake up."

The world goes white, then black.

**Mansion Lobby – Doll's Mansion Yoshiki**

"Hey, kid. Wake up." San's voice rings through my head. I'm lying face down on the broken marble floor. My right hand is on something soft, the rest of my body lies on the cold hard floor. I pick myself up from the ground slowly.

"Huh?" I get up and look down at my arms. The sleeves are cut and stained with red but the skin underneath is unblemished. I blink and rub the skin under one of the holes on my right arm with my left hand. It doesn't even hurt, not even a little bit.

"Did you have a nice dream?" San's voice echoes in my head. For some reason it feels fainter than before.

"I don't know..." The memory of fingers traveling through my hair gently flashes through my mind. I shake my head. "Anyways what happened to my wounds?" San lets out an annoyed huff.

"Who knows, maybe your fairy god mother showed up and fixed them all." Her deadpan voice makes me blink.

"Quit joking around, what happened to me?" I pull up my tattered sleeves and look at my arms. There are no cuts at all, not even scars.

"That's my line." She huffs again "What do you think you're doing? Honestly, giving yourself a physical at a time and place like this." She snorts. "You still half asleep or something?"

"I said stop joking! I pass out and all my wounds are gone, that's not normal." I stretch my arms and bend my knees. No pain at all, not even exhaustion from all that running around. What is going on here?

"What isn't normal for me is a guy doing what looks like a warm up routine for a sprint in the middle of a place like this," She sighs. "on top of that without a weapon as well." I blink and realize my left hand is empty. "You really are half asleep aren't you kid?" San's dimmed voice mocks "I'm over here by the way."

"Sh-shut up." I gripe and walk over to where she lies. I pick up the handle.

_It's night._

_The moon is high in the sky and Mizuki Magari is in front of me, beaming innocently. The small field, enclosed by trees, we stand in is overgrown with short ankle high weeds. The noise of the rescue helicopter for the high school girls and their friend has just disappeared into the cold night air._

_Mizuki skips towards me and then past me "So did you investigate anything after you got captured on purpose?" She playfully begins to pat me on the back like a drunk who's getting too touchy. "Did you get any information?" She continues to pat my back and I feel the subtle almost unnoticeable pulse of her illusion beginning. If I want to strike it should be now. While she thinks her magic is working._

_Mizuki's only used illusions and tricks whenever I've come onto the scene. That's all she uses even when I'm ruining her operations or killing her acolytes. I've never seen her use that scythe once. It's either a medium for her to focus her power or something she uses to intimidate others._

_"… It seems like I saw through everything from the beginning. I wanted to see you face to face Mizuki! This ends here and n…" as I spin to face her I start to draw my sword from its sheathe… when all of a sudden my vision spins and I'm sent flying._

_I see Mizuki from afar and then the full moon and then… my own headless body… I land with the soft rustle of disturbed hair and grass. My arms dangle from my body for a moment then collapses forward. My head had landed behind Mizuki. My body collapses forward spraying her with blood. She exclaims something and steps back but my hearing is already going. My vision blurs and I black out for a moment._

_When I come too I watch Mizuki kneel down behind my collapsed body and pick it up from behind. She cradles it lightly in front of her like a teddy bear. Then she squeezes it like one._

_Blood spurts from my neck spraying onto her face then dousing the white collared shirt I wore. Mizuki laughs and then squeezes harder. My chest buckles between her arms as it is crushed and the blood that used to be running through me showers her from above and below. My vision gets dimmer and dimmer as I watch my corpse being squeezed like a tube of toothpaste of all its contents…_

*GASP!

The vision stops. What was that?!

"Hey, kid. You alright?" San's voice rings from the sword and I look at it. Her image appears in the blade again. The shirt and pants she wears were the same as the one I saw in the vision just now.

"I… I don't know." Was that how San died? She gives me a suspicious look then closes her eyes and shrugs.

"If you're done gawking wipe that stupid look of your face and let's go." Her image disappears and I'm left staring at my own reflection.

I sigh and head back to my jacket. I was going to recover my notebook and anything else I might have inside its pockets. Putting San back onto the floor again I rifled through the left half of the bisected clothing and took out my notebook. The pages seemed to be intact even though it was mostly blank. I guess taking notes in the middle of this place is out of the question. How Saenoki Naho managed to write things down in the middle of Heavenly Host was beyond me. I shove it into my left pocket and proceed to the right half. As I lift it up I hear the muffled clink of metal on metal. The gears I had picked up earlier were in the pocket. My hand brushes against the opening.

_"Wald-san, who is that?"_

Huh? I pause, did I just hear something? I look over to where San lies on the floor. "Hey, did you say something?"

"No, I haven't." She replies evenly. Did I just imagine that now? I reach inside the pocket. I don't hear or see anything weird. My hand wraps around the gears.

_We're in the lobby of the mansion. The head butler, Wald, holds the hand of a small girl. Dull ice blue eyes stare up at us, peeking from in between dirty locks of dirty blonde hair._

_"Wald-san, who is that?" my sister, Anna, asks. Her appearance is that of a sixteen year old girl. Long blond hair trails half way down her back. A black maid uniform with a miniskirt was covered with a white frilled pinafore apron. A cartoon of a chick decorated the chest. Her amethyst eyes looked at the child curiously beneath the fringe, her gentle round face quizzical in expression. The antennae like lock of hair that refused to stay down on her head bobbed up and down above a black white frilled hairband. It curled at the top almost forming a question mark. White thigh socks sheathed her thin white legs and black flat bottomed shoes protected her feet._

_"This is our new master. She will be living here for the time being." Wald answers in his usual calm deep voice._

_"A new master, this child?!" Cornalina exclaimed as she took a step forward. The black high heels she prefers clicks on the floor. She was dressed like a Victorian lady and was taller and looked older than us, in her mid-twenties. Her wide brimmed dress bobbing slightly. It was navy blue with black lines running vertically at regular intervals. It billowed out in a Victorian fashion. Three black ribbons tied in bows were attacked to it. The largest was attached behind her at her waist and its edges peeked out from behind her. The other two decorated the front. The medium sized one attached above the knee, and the last smallest one was attached slightly below the waist. A wide brimmed navy blue hat with a white ribbon tied around it sat on her head. Carnelian eyes glared angrily at Wald as her wrinkleless white face frowns. Red lips parted slightly in anger. She whipped out an ornate metal hand fan in her right hand and fanned herself lightly. Long light purple hair flowed down her back and a few strands swayed with the fanning._

_"Aww, she's not Iris's new friend?" A little girl looks depressed. Her green eyes dull slightly. Peach coloured hair stops at her shoulder and a burgundy ribbon is tied in a bow at the top of her head. Her white petticoat was covered by a pink dress. More burgundy bows were tied along the edges of the dress as well as the puffed up shoulders of the petticoat. A pink shoe began to draw circles on the floor. Iris put her hands behind her back and pouted lightly._

_Perla observes the girl quietly. With the same apparent age as Anna, her yellow eyes calmly inspect the girl from beneath a neat fringe of mauve hair. Symmetrical locks hang on either side of her white face and equally tidy hair travels halfway down her back. Of the five of us she was the only one to have a proper maid uniform; knee length, white cuffs, and pinafore apron. Black stockings covered the thin legs that appeared from beneath her skirt and ended in black shoes._

_"Nice to meet you!" Anna steps closer to the dirty girl, crouches down to her level, and smiles. "My name is Anna, what's yours?" The girl doesn't reply and avoids Anna's gaze. Then the hand holding Wald's tightens._

_"I will take over the majority of duties relating to her." Wald announces, "My lady, this way." He leads her by the hand away from us and into the East wing. She takes one last parting glance towards us and then door shuts hiding her from view._

_The bath was located in that section of the mansion so there destination was most likely that._

_"Umm- hmm-" Anna tilts her head to one side then the other. "I wonder if she doesn't like me?" She says a bit sadly the antennae on her head droops and bobs with each tilt._

_"What a depressing child, what is Wald thinking? Humph!" She hides her displeased features beneath her fan, carnelian eyes glare at the door they left. "The Grave truly has fallen a great deal." She snorts then shuts her fan and begins to walk up the stairs._

_"Ah! Granny Cornalina, wait!" Iris hurries after her._

_"Do not call me that!" Insulted Cornalina tries to grab Iris by the shoulder but the small frame dances out of the way laughing._

_"Catch me if you can! Ahahaha! Weeee" Iris disappears down the second floor West wing corridor as an angry Cornalina snarls, lifts up her skirt, and dashes after her. She will most likely hide among the bookshelves and then dodge around Cornalina before continuing her game of hide and seek in the Master bedroom. Only to be found hiding under the bed and dragged out. Cornalina would probably spend the rest of the day lecturing her about the importance of respecting one's elders, if Iris didn't manage to escape during it._

_Perla and I watch the two run off while Anna giggles at the sight._

_"Well then since we have a new Master we should celebrate!" Anna exclaims raising her right arm in the air. "I'll go prepare a massive feast!" She begins running towards the first floor West wing corridor and stops before the door. "Lunaria-san, do you want to come with me?" She calls back._

_"I'll abstain. Wald-san might need help dressing the new Master." I answer evenly. She nods and then calls to the maid who has been silent this entire time._

_"Perla-san! You tell the other maids and butlers about it!" She calls shouts and then flies down the corridor._

_"Understood, Onee-sama." Perla answers, bowing to the closing door our sister disappeared behind before walking up the stairs._

_I turn towards the door our new Master had disappeared behind._

_That look she gave us as she disappeared behind the door._

_It was almost like looking into the eyes of a doll._

_I shake my head, my blue twin tails rustle slightly at the motion._

_I'll need to collect clothes for our new master. She's about Iris's size so her spares should do for now. Luckily her room is also along the same corridor as the bath. Towels are stocked in the bathroom itself so I won't need those._

_I enter the first floor East wing corridor and proceed towards Iris's room. It's the one next to the music room. Her clothes are neatly folded in their respective drawers and I take a set of dress, petticoat, underwear, socks and shoes before leaving._

_The bathroom is separated into two sections. The first is a wide changing room with numerous shelves on one side containing laundry hampers. The wall on the left has a number of sinks and mirrors on it with stools to sit on. The only lavatory in the building is also located here. The laundry facilities are located outside the building in the back garden._

_"It's easier to hang them up to dry that way." Anna had said when we were deciding where to put the machine. It was back when we had just switched from hand washing to laundry machines. Cornalina sighed and muttered something about the unnecessary expenses of a new building and wiring. Perla had merely nodded and requested that the current washboards and tubs not be thrown away. Iris had never showed up having said that meeting were boring before running away from Cornalina before she could receive another lecture. "Lunaria-san what do you think?" Anna asked me._

_"… I think it's fine." I said, as always._

_I placed the clean set of clothing in one of the hampers then walked past the shelves and reached the second section of the room, the actual bathing room. A large bath was on the left side of the room. The right had eight hand held showers, mirror next to each one with a small wooden stool in front. The little girl sat on one of these stools staring blankly in the mirror. Wald stood behind her with his sleeves rolled up washing the shampoo out of her hair._

_It was a pretty blond colour. He turned as I opened the misted glass sliding door that had separated the two sections._

_"I have brought the masters clothes." I announced, my voice echoed in the spacious bathing space. Wald nodded before turning off the shower, the last of the soap suds flowed down the drain._

_"My lady would you prefer to be dressed by myself or Lunaria." He asked the little girl. She looked up and her eyes flicked towards me then back at him. She stared back at her reflection but her small hand reached backwards and grabbed one of his rolled up sleeves._

_"Indeed, my lady." Wald nodded and I retreated from the room._

_Those doll like eyes, I recognized them._

_I slid the door shut to prevent letting in any more cold air. Wald's calm voice asking the little girl if she wished to go into the bath was muffled by the glass. I turned around and began to walk out of the changing room._

_Those ice blue doll like eyes…_

_I stopped and turned to my right. My reflection gazed back at me._

_I know where I recognized those doll like eyes._

_They were the same ones looking back at me._

I breathe in quickly. I'm back in the ruined lobby. I look down at my hands. The black maid uniform that had clothed me in the vision is replaced by my tattered shirt. No apron hangs down my chest.

"Hey, kid what's wrong?" San asks from the floor.

"I don't know." I look around. The room is still dyed red by the light from outside. The door that I had walked through in my vision is shut. "San, did I just space out or something right now?"

"The only spacing out you're doing is right now." She answers back. "You went to grab something inside that pocket then suddenly you start staring at your arms like you're surprised to still have them."

So no time had passed in between me seeing those things and now? I scratch the back of my head and look back down at my jacket. The gears are still in there. I had pulled my hand out of the pocket when I woke up from that vision.

They don't seem to be dangerous. The one I saw now wasn't disturbing or scary. No time seemed to have passed while I was in there as well. It was the same with San. It was as if I had experienced a bit of someone's past. I look back at San.

When I touched her I experienced the moment of her death, but I didn't continue to see things after that. Would touching the gears again cause me to see a different vision?

I look back at the body of the maid lying on the floor. It was her past that I had experienced her memories.

"Lunaria…" I utter under my breath. That was who that was. The sky blue hair, ice blue eyes, and facial features were the ones I saw reflected in the mirror of the vision.

"Say something?"

"No, it's nothing." My eyes return to the jacket. I stare at the pocket for a moment before sticking my hand in it again.

This time no vision takes place. I gather up the five gears and move them into my right pocket.

I pick up San from the floor and start climbing the stairs.

"Took you long enough, what happened?" San asks.

"I thought you knew everything about me already?" I retort as I take another step.

"I'm not a telepath, looking into a person's mind isn't easy." She snorts, "And it's not my hobby to constantly look through the thoughts of other people."

"Heh, then why'd you look the first time?" I climb another stair.

"The situation demanded it." A mental shrug, "I needed to figure out what sort of a person you were."

"You could have just asked or something." I grumble.

"If I did that there would have been no reason to do a reading on you."

I scratch the back of my head in irritation. "That's the whole point! You'd hate it if some complete stranger look around inside your head too right?"

"What are you talking about?" She smirks, "We're partners, comrades in arms we trust our lives with. Calling that someone like that a 'stranger' is pretty cold of you."

"You don't have a life to trust me with in the fir- OW!" I feel something smack the top of my head.

"Regardless, if I asked you for permission or something you could have had time to set up some sort of defence or trap. I can't risk that." She continues as if nothing has happened. I rub the top of my head to ease the pain. "Even if I don't have a life to lose anymore the world we live in isn't so kind to stop at that. Stay in this business long enough and you'll find out how much it can take from you." She pauses for a bit and then quietly says, "But you should probably be all too aware of that."

I grit my teeth and continue forwards. The doors to the second floor corridors are on either side of me. I turn right to the East wing.

"So are you reading my mind right now?" I ask.

"As if I'd want to." She snorts. "Didn't I say I don't have that sort of hobby? Reading people isn't free anyways, it uses up spiritual energy."

"'Spiritual energy'?" I echo.

"That's right, we'll be here a while if I explain it but just know that I can't use abilities like Readings or the Ku-ji mantra at will. There's a cost."

"Brilliant." I mutter as I put my right hand on the door knob of the second floor East wing corridor. I open the door.

_A girl runs past me. Blue hair in two twin tails streaks behind her. Lunaria twirls on her right foot mid-step and casts her left hand in front of her, a pained expression on her face. Silver wires flash in the sun light coming from the windows and twine together forming a silver mesh that flies towards me. I flinch, the mesh forms a net and fills the entire hallway. Suddenly something green slams into the net. The wires ripple from the impact. A blob of dark green sludge the size of an orange is caught on the mesh. Emerald sparks fly from it momentarily before it bursts into olive flames consuming the net. The wires blacken before crumbling into dust._

_Three more blurs of green fly from behind me towards Lunaria. She sweeps her other arm across her and more wires fly out from her fingers. They don't form a net this time but hit the blobs in mid-air. Immediately they begin to wrap around the blobs like a spider wraps its prey. She then grabs the pulls in her outstretched finger and makes a fist. It circles in the air before being cast down like a hammer towards me. The trapped blobs twirl in the air and are fired back like rocks from a sling. They fly towards me._

_Then a person steps through me._

_They're hunched over so I can't tell their full height. White trousers and what looks like a white gakuran uniform clothes them. What isn't covered by their clothes is wrapped in white bandages. Only a few strands of dirty brown hair poke out from between the bandages around their head. The bandages around their hands are stained a dirty green._

_The returned green blobs splash against their face and chest. The sludge immediately begins to bubble and move as if it's alive before seeping through the person's clothes and bandages. A hissing sound ensues and white steam rises from their body. Their fingers twitch then fling themselves towards Lunaria. Droplets of green fly through the air. Lunaria grimaces and waves her hands in front of her again. The wires slice through the air again moving to intercept the small drops as they approach._

_As silver and green are about to meet the person charges. A white blur follows the green rain._

_Lunaria's eyes widen and she pulls in her right hand. The wires in her left hand continue to fly towards the drops and intercept them while the ones in her right wrap around the white figures limbs and head. The wires cut, digging in to the white clothing and bandages. Red seeps out from the cuts but the bandaged person's attack doesn't stop._

_Lunaria jumps back but it's not enough. The green stained right fist sank into her stomach extending the distance she flew from her leap. A green stain lies on the white apron around the stomach. She looks down at it and grimaces. I can already see it bubbling and steaming as it seems to move on its own, clinging to the fabric. She gives a hateful glare towards the white figure before running down the hallway._

_The figure snorts once as she reaches the double doors of the master bedroom and slams them shut behind her. Red continues to seep out of the multiple cuts on their limbs and head but they don't even bother to inspect them. The person turns around. Brown eyes burn out of the many bandages crisscrossing their face, they twitch and spasm periodically. The figure walks through me, back towards the lobby._

The hallway is once again dyed red. No one stands in front of me and the master bedroom's doors lie open the way I left them. I swallow. San hasn't said anything so she probably hasn't noticed anything or she doesn't care.

I take a step down the corridor and nothing happens. I guess I know what left those black stains all over the walls. I guess the other black shapes burnt into the floor of the West wing were its doing as well. I shiver, that things eyes weren't normal. It reminded me of the gaze of that ghost brat back in Heavenly Host the one that buried me…

"Ugh!" I wince and palm my forehead. I hadn't had one of those painful visions today so I had forgotten about them. It seemed that I wasn't just experiencing one sort of vision.

There seemed to be three sorts of visions I experienced. The ones that showed me dying were painless. I had been using it a lot today but my head didn't hurt at all. These other visions seem to occur at random like when talking with Miki or even just sitting in a park. A sharp spasm of pain would flash in my head for a moment and the vision would end. The new ones seemed to be triggered by touching things. The gears, San's sword, and the door just now all triggered a painless vision similar to the ones that showed me dying. But I didn't seem myself in them. It felt more like I was experiencing someone else's memories.

But then who was watching Lunaria when she was fighting the bandaged person?

I shake my head. That can wait for now I need to get out. I reach the open double doors of the master bedroom.

It's completely different to the one I remember. Red circles filled with symbols and drawings were scrawled everywhere.

"Looks like this is the spot." San remarked calmly, I swallowed nervously and took a step inside.

The bed was the only thing that remained the same. Everything else in the room was covered in creepy markings and diagrams. The place where Lunaria had been lying, after that bandaged person burned out her stomach, had red eyes drawn all around it. The silhouette of her body was outlined by them. Numerous eyes arranged around the shape of a human body, all of them looking inwards at her, were drawn on the floor and foot rest of the bed.

"Can you feel anything San?" I turn away from the eyes and look at one of the symbols on the wall.

A chill goes down my spine and I feel as if someone is looking at me. I turn back and the red pupils of the eyes are no longer pointing towards where Lunaria had been. Instead they're looking at me.

"It's not those things if you're wondering." San's calm voice doesn't help stop the gooseflesh that forms on the back of my neck. "Check under the bed. That's how you got here in the first place."

I nod and back away from the eyes and reach the left side of the bed. The same side I had been on when I lifted the sheets and looked into the darkness beneath it. My hand wraps around the soft filly linen that hangs down from the bed hiding it.

_It's dark. I can hear shouting. Mommy and Daddy left a couple hours ago in a hurry. They looked scared. The sound of something smashing coms from downstairs and the angry voices of the scary men Daddy sometimes talks to while sweating comes from down stairs. I close my eyes and clutched my doll harder. The white frilly dress I wore bunched up around me._

_I was hiding under the bed, in my room on the second floor. Like I always did whenever Mommy and Daddy fought, or when he scary men in the flashy suits and sunglasses showed up. They would make Mommy and Daddy nervous but both of them would try their hardest to be polite. Afterwards they would yell at each other a lot and I would hide under the bed._

_"HEY! COME ON OUT YOU LIMP DICK FUCK!" I hear someone shouting nearby. They must have come up the stairs. "WHERE'S MY MONEY!" I squeeze the doll harder and the sound of a splintering wood comes from nearby where my parents' room is._

_"Don't think they're here boss." Another voice comes. It's the sleazy person's voice. He dresses in a weird purple suit and always has a small grin on his face. His hair is combed back with so much wax I'm surprised he's not worried it might catch fire from the cigarettes he keeps on smoking whenever he comes here. "They probably ditched hours ago. Boys said they saw a car that looked like theirs heading down the highway."_

_"Idiots," The man who was shouting earlier says as his feet clomp on the hallway outside. "shouldn't have run. Have a couple of our younger ones pick'em up later with an 'instructor'. Have 'em participate in a little lesson on respect." I hear the click of a lighter being snapped open. "Just because they're fucking foreigner they think they can get away with this crap."_

_He must be smoking again, the big man. He always makes Mommy pour a cup of tea when he comes in and wears a black suit and sunglasses. He always has a weird flashy tie even though the rest of him looks serious. Daddy is afraid of him the most. I can tell because he's the one who makes Daddy sweat the most._

_"Dumb bastards, they only make it worse when they run. If they only stayed it'd be a hospital bed they'd be sleeping in tonight." The big man exhales. A cloud of grey cigarette smoke must be coming out of his nose right now. "Don't think the room service is that good at the bottom of the bay." The purple suited man's snort of amusement is followed by the sound of the big man's feet clomping down the hallway._

_Towards my room._

_I can't stop shivering even though if I make a sound they might find me. I squeeze the doll harder and try to stop but my body doesn't listen. My insides feel like they're fighting each other like Mommy and Daddy. Mommy would always start yelling then Daddy would start yelling back. Then she'd hit him and then I always shut my eyes or ran upstairs before he would hit her back._

_"HEY!" My door crashes open and the sound of the door frame splintering as the lock breaks rings the room. "COME ON OUT! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" His feet slam against the floor and he walks over to my bed. I can see the soles of his feet from the slim sliver of light beneath the bed sheets. "YOU FUCKED UP WHEN YOU LOCKED THE DOOR YOU DUMB SHITS!" My heart stops, I had locked the door as I always did when Mommy and Daddy had fought._

_"Why would else would you lock the door to a room inside a house, eh. Seriously just come out and you can keep your usual footwear tonight." The man in the purple suits voice taunts the air. My breathing turns into spasms and I try my hardest not to choke._

_The big man's feet have circled the entire bed. His black soles have been joined by the brown soles of the purple suited man. There are a pair of shoes on either side of me I close my eyes and squeeze the doll with both hands._

_*Whup_

_"Found you."_

_I feel something grab my shoulder. Five fingers dig into it and I squeak in pain. My voice seized up inside my throat the moment I tried to scream. I can't breathe._

_The fingers pull and my closed eyes go from black to white as I'm dragged out from under the bed. I keep my eyes clamped shut and manage to start breathing again._

_"Well shit." The purple suited man's voice exclaims quietly. "Fucking hell, they ditched their own daughter?"_

_"Looks like it." The rough hand biting into my shoulder is joined by its partner on the opposite side. I keep my eyes closed but I can hear my teeth chattering._

_"Well this is a first for me boss. What're we gonna do?"_

_The big man sighs. "Can't just leave her here, we'll take her back to the house." The hands push me along and I numbly follow. They let go briefly before he shoves me into another pair of restraining hands. "You're better with kids aren't ya? Keep an eye on her."_

_"Hah! I'm good with ladies not girls, boss." The purple suited man's hands turn me around so I'm facing away from him. "Though, she's got some pretty hair on her head. Don't have any blondies in the shops I go to." He pushes me gently from behind and I walk out of the room with the sound of the big man's shoes clomping from in front of me._

_I crack open my eyes. The big man in the black suit is in front of me. The door to my parents' bedroom on my left is smashed open. I can see the mattress flipped over and a couple of picture frames are on the floor. The three of us walk down the stairs into the main hallway. A few other men in different colored suits are looking in some of the rooms. One of them has a pen and small note book and is counting all the pieces of furniture in one of the rooms. He frowns once and sighs before writing a number then a Yen symbol in front of it before snapping the book shut. The men notice the big man and stand to attention._

_"The fuckers ran." A couple of the men audibly sigh at the big man's announcemnt "Pack up and move out. Someone might call the cops at this rate." We reach the bottom of the steps and I see a couple of the men look at me through their sunglasses. "We'll come with a moving van and uniforms later to collect everything." The big man opens the door and I follow them out with only my socks on._

_The stone tiles outside are hard and a pebble stabs into my right foot briefly as I walk down the steps of the house. I wince but don't cry. Crying never helped. It only made Mommy and Daddy love me less._

_A flashy purple car is pulled up on the sidewalk outside. It's the car they use whenever they go to one of those shops, the ones with lots of pictures of women in strange outfits posing in strange ways. I've seen the eyes of some of the women they pick up in those cars. They look glassy, unfocussed._

_Like a doll._

_Even though they move and laugh and talk. It doesn't look like a person anymore. It looks like a doll. If I get in that car, will my eyes end up like that? Will I end up like a doll? I don't want to. I don't want to turn into a doll. I don't want to. I don't want to. I don't want. I don't. I don't. I don't. I don't. I don't. I don't._

_"Hey? Little girl, why'd you stop?" The man in the purple suit asks me. The big man has already opened the door to the driver's seat and has one leg in the car already. He looks up at the man in the purple suit, one eyebrow raised questioningly._

_"Problem?" He asks_

_"The girl just stopped moving all of a sudden." I feel his hands on my shoulders move as he shrugs "Guess she's probably scared after all." He lets go of my shoulders and walks in front of me. "Don't worry little girl. It's alllll right." He smiles at me but I can't see his eyes from his sunglasses. "You got some pretty eyes there, nice blue ones. That's a rare thing around here." He praises my eyes. A lot of people do. They say they're pretty. "You're quite the cute one to. I'm sure you'll be a real hit in a few years. Heh! If you don't got nobody by then, I'll date you then." He reaches up to stroke my face._

_And I bite his index finger before it can touch my cheek._

_"YEOWCH!" The purple suited man yelps and jumps up. My front teeth are yanked upwards before I can let go hurting them. Tears form on the sides of my eyes but I don't have time to hurt or cry._

_I run, holding the doll to my chest. I barrel down the street._

_"Hey wait!" I hear the purple suited man call out behind me._

_"Leave her." The big man's voice comes from behind._

_"Huh? But Boss..."_

_"Not worth our time, if she wants to live off the street that's her choice." I hear the big man sigh. "Fucking foreigners. Seriously, not worth our time."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I ended up in a back alley somewhere. My white socks were now grey with dust. I collapsed against the alley and sank to the ground. I was tired, my feet hurt, and I was both hungry and thirsty. My eyelids gradually grew heavier and heavier. Then my world went dark._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"You fucks have some balls I give you that." The big man is in our house again. "Real balls, sending your kid to try and get some dirt on us."_

_Mommy and Daddy had asked me to follow the big man. After he had left they called me from my room and smiled at me. They told me that to be happy we needed to know more about the big man. So they asked me if I could follow them. I like it when they looked at me, when they smiled at me. So I nodded and smiled. They smiled at me and told me I was a good girl. Then they put my white shoes on my feet and put me outside the door. A click sounded from behind me._

_I stood quietly for a moment wondering what to do. Then I started walking down the front steps of our house and followed the big man. He was quite far away from me and I hid behind the parked cars or around the corners when he stopped and looked around. He eventually came to a dirty part of the city. My white shoes were black and grey by then and my feet hurt. But Mommy and Daddy had asked me, so I obeyed them. Because I was a good girl and good girls listen to their Mommy and Daddy. The sun that was high in the sky was now almost hidden behind the lines of buildings around me. The sky was red and crows cawed as they went home. I watched them for a moment flapping away before shaking my head and looking for the big man._

_I saw him enter a shop with red lights. I couldn't read the characters on the shop. Mommy and Daddy probably couldn't either. But there was a window on the shop. I walked towards it, tripping once sending a prick of pain through my soles, and peeked in. The window showed numerous photos of Japanese women in various costumes. Some in what looked like nurse uniforms. Others in what looked like police uniforms. Some almost had no clothing at all._

_Each photo had a series of characters underneath. I guess they were their names. I stepped back from the window and walked up to a flashy purple car. It was the only one parked on the street. Unlike other cars the number plate looked funny. A piece of thick plastic was placed over it making it look yellow and blurry. I hid behind it and peeked through the window to look at the shop. Some people walking on the side walk looked at me but when I turned towards them they looked away quickly._

_Eventually the doors of the shop opened and the big man walked out. Behind him was the man in the purple suit. Behind him a woman in a flashy red dress walked on high heels with the same color and carried an expensive looking handbag in one hand. The purple suited man said something and the woman laughed. They walked down the steps towards the car and I began to change my hiding spot._

_Then I tripped._

_My legs had gone numb during the time I had stood there. I couldn't move them. But I could feel the pain of my swollen feet as they pulsed in their shoes. Tears welled up in my eyes but I didn't cry. Nobody likes it when I cry._

_"Hey! Little girl! Whachya doing to my ride?!" The clomp of hard leather soles against cement and then asphalt ring as two brown loafers entered my field of vision. I looked up and the purple suited man frowned down at me. His hands were balled up into fists._

_"Oh, don't be so mad honey. It's just a little girl." The woman in red hurried over to him and then kneeled down towards me. "Here, can you stand up?" She stretched out a hand but I only looked at it and didn't take it. She retracted her hand. "Those are some cute clothes your wearing, are you a princess?" Her mouth was smiling but her eyes never were._

_"What in the? Why are you here?" The big man's voice sounded from behind me. My insides froze._

_"... Those fuckers..." The big man growled and I heard a car door open. "Throw her in. We're going back to those bastards for a bit." The purple suited man raised an eyebrow at the man behind me and sighed before picking me up under the arm pits and put me on my feet._

_"Alright, get in." He pushed me towards the door but my legs seize up and I fell over again. _

_"What the?" He sighed and picked me up before half dragging me to the open door and pushed me in. I sprawl across the seat before pulling myself up in a sitting position. The woman stepped in afterwards and shut the car door._

_The big man was in the driver's seat and the purple suited man hurried over to the passenger's seat. The sound of the car's door slamming shut sounded once as he got in and then the big man started driving._

_"So what's the problem boss? I thought you already gave those foreigners this week's notice?" He put his hands behind his head and leant back. The woman flipped out her cell phone and began typing something._

_"I did, but then those dumb fucks go and do this." He nodded towards me. "That's their kid."_

_"Whoa, their kid?" The purple suited man took a quick look at me. "They don't live anywhere near here do they?" He said as he turned back._

_"They don't and she came here on foot." The big man says as he stopped at a street light. The red dot hung in the darkening sky. "Did you see her shoes?" The man in the purple suit shook his head. "They don't get that dirty if you're in a car."_

_"Holy fuck, they let their kid WALK all the way here?" The purple man let out a whistle. "Why's she here anyways? This ain't some place you send a kid on an errand to."_

_"She probably followed me here." The big man grunted. "On top of that she was standing behind your car long enough for her legs to go numb. Her parents must have told her to watch me or something." The woman looked up briefly from her phone with a raised eye brow before returning to whatever she was doing on it._

_"Well fuck me..." The purple suited man exhaled. "The hell are they thinking?" The big man snorted._

_"They're foreigners, don't know what's going through their heads half the time." The purple suited man snorted as well before turning back to the woman in the back seat._

_"Sorry about this snuggle cakes. Here's today's fix." He took out something from silver case and handed it to her._

_The woman shut the phone and smiled. "It's no problem honey. I love a man who's serious about work." She took the thing in his hand. It was a needle like the ones in the hospital._

_"Hey, don't go pulling something out like that." The big man warned the purple suited man as he turned a corner._

_"It's alright, who's gonna believe what some kid says. Can she even talk?"_

_The big man shrugged._

_"Besides even if they went to the cops our guys are already covering this stuff for us."_

_Eventually the car pulled up in front of my house. The big man stepped out and then walked towards the door by my seat. "Get out." He grunted as he opened the door._

_I stepped out. My legs have recovered a little bit so I can walk. The big man grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed me towards the door quickly. I stumbled slightly but don't fall. We reached the steps and he pushed the doorbell. It rang once but nobody answered. He waited a couple of seconds before ringing again. No answer._

_He grimaced and then started banging on the door. "HEY! OPEN UP I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I heard a dog barking in the distance. "HEY! IF YOU DON'T OPEN UP I'M KICKING THIS DOOR DOWN! YOU HEAR ME! HUH!" Quick footsteps sounded from behind the door and the sound of the lock clicking open rang as it began to swing open._

_The big man immediately pushed the door forcing it open, knocking Daddy to the ground. He shoved me towards my mother who was behind him. I bounce off her legs and collapsed to the side, limply._

_"You fucks have some balls I give you that." The big man is in our house again. "Real balls, sending your kid to try and get some dirt on us."_

_He crouches down by my father and grabs him by the collar. "You think you can do whatever the fuck you want in Japan?" The big man shakes him and Daddy's head hits the ground "Just because you got blond hair and blue eyes you think you can fuck with us like your wife?"_

_"You bastards took our passports! Didn't even let us near the embassy! How else do you think we're going to guarantee our safety!" Daddy yells back at the big man. He lets go of Daddy's collar and starts walking out the door._

_"Well you can forget that as well. Even if you went to the police you won't find help there. Just pay back the money. That's the only 'safety' you have." He turns towards the door and puts a hand on the knob. "You foreign fucks should just stick to looking pretty on a magazine or something." He turns around to glare at my father lying on the ground. "Don't bother trying to sink your roots into our country." He slams the door behind him. I pick myself off the ground and look at Mommy and Daddy. Mommy's looking at the wall, away from me. Daddy's still rubbing the back of his head. I begin to walk back upstairs, to my room._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I wake up. I'm back in the alley again. Mommy and Daddy liked it when I listened to what they said. They always smiled and that was good. I was there to make Mommy and Daddy happy._

_It was the same for other people. They existed to keep each other happy. They said nice things to each other or gave presents to each other. And they were happy with that._

_I made people feel happy by looking pretty. Mommy liked it when I looked nice. She would smile and pat my head. Daddy would too sometimes. People would give me sweets and candies when I looked nice and walked down the street. The children in the park would always ask me to play with them, but I always said no._

_Because if I did then I would get dirty, then I wouldn't be pretty anymore._

_Then Mommy and Daddy would no longer like me._

_The lady in red made the man in the purple suit feel happy. And when he was happy with her he would give her happiness._

_I saw from my window on the second floor. I saw her taking the needle and injecting herself with it. Her eyes became like doll eyes. But she looked happy._

_It wasn't the first time I had seen it, because Mommy had some as well. She would use it sometimes before Mommy and Daddy went to their room. Sometimes when she walked out her eyes still looked like the eyes of a doll._

_I always stayed in my room whenever I saw Mommy like that. I didn't want to be like that._

_I don't want to be a doll._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_It was raining. The white dress I had been wearing at the beginning was torn and battered. The white socks had long since fallen apart. I sat underneath a bridge overhanging a manmade river. The cement banks channeled the rain water down towards the sea._

_I don't know how long it's been. As I thought if I'm no longer pretty people don't give me things. I tried asking someone but they ignored me. They kept on walking past me. All I asked was if I could have some of their sandwich._

_I survived off of the same food the other people in the alley lived off of. I followed behind them when they went for convenience store meals or rice balls that were left out in some of the alleys. The people in the uniforms or aprons would often just leave bags of unsold food that had expired in bags or in stackable plastic crates._

_We would eat them and by eating it we would be happy, and by taking it away from them we made them happy. It was all normal. As it should be._

_The rain continued to patter from above._

_I had moved to this place under the bridge because there was a smelly man in the alley who wasn't nice to other people. He never made people happy and was never happy himself. He was always taking things from others but he never looked happy when he did it. No matter how much he ate or how much he took, he always looked miserable._

_Today he had tried to take off my dress._

_I didn't speak to any of the other people in the alley. Pretty girls are supposed to be quiet Mommy and Daddy had told me. It was true. If I was quiet most people would speak to me instead. But that's only if I was pretty. Since I'm not pretty even if I don't speak at all nobody would speak to me._

_The smelly man had been watching me for a while and today when the rest of the people went to the next shop to take away the uniformed people's unwanted food._

_He grabbed me._

_He pulled at my tattered dress, trying to tear it off. He looked unhappy as always and he was sweating a lot making him smell worse than usual. He wasn't trying to make me happy._

_So why should I try to make him happy?_

_So I did what was normal. I stabbed him in the eye with a sharp piece of plastic. The remains of the doll I had carried from my house. It's broken leg maimed his eye._

_He screamed and I ran._

_And then it started raining._

_I was soaked by the time I got to the bridge. I didn't want to walk where the other people were. I wasn't pretty, so I couldn't make them happy. So they wouldn't look at me happily. They would look at me unhappily. Their eyes would then make me feel unhappy. Because I wasn't making them feel happy._

_I shiver._

_The drying water was only part of it._

_"Hey, look at this!" I child ran along the cement banks under the ditch. Two more followed him. They looked like middle school children._

_"What is it?" One of them asks. He wears a striped shirt and green pants._

_"I think it's a doll." The one who found me answers. He has a red baseball cap on his head. All three of them are drenched. I guess like me they had come to this bridge for shelter._

_"Wooow it looks so real." The last one says. The line up in front of me looking down at me where I sit. All three are well dressed and have bags on their backs. They must be on their way home now.._

_"You sure it's a doll? It looks really life like." The one in the striped shirt says._

_"Of course it's a doll, y'know like in those art galleries." The one in the baseball cap says. "Only a doll has eyes like that."_

_I flinch._

_"Hey did it just move?" The one who arrived last says and takes a step back._

_"D-don't scare me like that man! Dolls are creepy enough already." The one in the striped shirt turns and yell at the trembling kid._

_"Still wonder what something like that is doing here." The one with the baseball cap walks towards me "Usually they're really expensive. Heh, if we can sell it we'll be millionaires!" He squats down and looks me in the eye._

_"Dude, don't do that! If it's supposed to be that rare there's a reason it was thrown away." The one who arrived last is now hiding behind the striped shirt kid._

_"Oh quit being such a baby." The baseball hat kid calls back, then reaches forward and lifts my chin. "See, it's cold. If it was a human it would be warm."_

_Something in my head sparks. My vision cracks momentarily. I feel like the entire world is tearing itself apart._

_Yes, I'm a doll._

_I was a doll my entire life. From the beginning of my memories I was a doll._

_All I did was look pretty and follow what other people told me to do._

_I didn't need an injection to turn into a doll. I was a doll all along. Even if I didn't want to be_

_But I'm not the only one._

_"Hey didn't it just move again?"_

_"Q-quiet it's just dark in here that's all."_

_Everyone else is a doll as well._

_Everyone tries to look pretty in their own way._

_Everyone tries to be the best doll for each other._

_"Hey help me take this thing apart." The one with the baseball cap yells back to the two behind him. "It'll look weird if we're hauling an entire doll with us but if we take it apart we can probably split it up in between our bags." He begins to pull the remains of my dress of my shoulders._

_If you don't act like a doll then all the other dolls don't like you, like the smelly man._

_And if you don't act like a doll then you are broken._

_Mommy and Daddy didn't make the big man and the purple suited man happy so they had to be broken._

_The smelly man didn't make anyone feel happy and in the end I broke him._

_And now the doll known as me no longer makes anyone happy._

_I'm not pretty, I don't have money, I don't help anyone._

_So now I have to break. And these dolls in front of me will do it for me._

_But I don't want to be broken._

_I don't want to be a doll._

_I never wanted to be a doll._

_I don't. I don't want to. I don't want to be a doll. I don't want to be a doll that's broken._

_"D-don't." My mouth moves and the three children freeze._

_"I-it spoke." The one hiding behind the striped shirt kid stammers out._

_"Don't... break... me..." I look up into the eyes of the child with the baseball cap and he screams. The other two mimic his cries and the three dash off into the pouring rain._

_I sit there for a brief moment, watching them disappear into the pouring rain._

_I slump back against the wall._

_I did it, I fought back. And the dolls ran, screaming._

_Because that's the way the dolls known as children are supposed to behave. They scream when they see something scary, and then the parents will be able to comfort them._

_This way both dolls can be happy. By hating the same thing. The thing that isn't a doll._

_I look up at the dark underside of the bridge._

_I hate it._

_I hate all of it._

_The dolls. The ones who makes the dolls. The world that controls the dolls._

_I see how it is now. The entire world itself is nothing but a massive doll house, a house where dolls fawn over each other pretending to be human. Clinging and pleasing each other so they won't be thrown away._

_I hate it. I hate it all._

_I hate the world. I hate the dolls. And I hate myself._

_Because of all the dolls in this world..._

_I was the most doll like of them all._

_Even now when I'm half dead from starvation and cold people don't think I'm a corpse. They only see a doll._

_I wonder, when I die, if they'll pose me like those mannequins in one of those shops._

_My hands twitch but I can't even make them into fists. My fingers are too cold._

_I want them all to burn._

_To die._

_I want to break them all._

_All the dolls._

_All their houses._

_Their stupid rules and games._

_My eyes wandered before gazing vacantly into the pouring rain._

_I hate them. I wish I could tear them apart. Break them into pieces. Shatter their minds and bodies and then pose them. To be ogled and stared at by everyone and everything forever._

_The hate was warm, refreshing. I sat there hating the world. Cursing it with every weak, cold breath I took. But nothing happened. The rain continued to pour down drenching the world but ultimately harmless. I turned away from it._

_The world wouldn't bother listening to a broken doll. That was all I was, a doll with no owner to please or child to play with._

_I don't want to die as a doll._

_I sniffle lightly and it echoes underneath bridge faintly before being drowned out by the rushing rain outside._

_I don't want to die a doll._

_*Clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp_

_The sound of hard leather soles against cement rings under the bridge._

_I turn my head towards the sound._

_A doll is walking toward me. It looks like an English gentleman. Like a doll in a princess's castle. It's probably the butler. A large navy blue umbrella, held in his right hand, drips water onto the ground._

_He stops in front of me and looks down._

_"My lady, what do you wish for?"_

_What do I wish for? That's obvious._

_"I... don't want... to be... a doll." I gasp out and glare at him._

_He nods and says, "Indeed, my lady."_

_He walks towards my right side and opens the umbrella. Putting it on the ground he kneels down and puts one arm under my knees while the other gently supports my back. He lifts me to his chest before picking up the open umbrella in his right hand and balancing it between his head and shoulder._

_He is warm. A doll doesn't feel this warm. The rain water from my body seeps into his butler uniform._

_I reach with my right hand and grip the dampening material._

_"My lady, it is raining, we may get a bit wet but shall we proceed?" He asks me._

_I don't reply and he simply stands there holding me as the rain continues to patter down. There is so much of it that the puddles on the street have overflowed and become rivers of water running across the asphalt and cement._

_I nod once._

_"Indeed my lady." The butler takes a step out of the protection of the bridge and the pitter patter of the rain on cement is drowned out by the sound of droplets on fabric. The odd drop hits my toes but I remain dry and the butler continues walking through the rain before finding a part of the bank less steep than the rest of it and begins travelling up the cement reinforced river bank. On the road a large black limousine is parked, its engine still running. A young man dressed in a driver's uniform pops out of the front seat and rushes to open the door for us._

_The butler nods to the driver and places me inside gently._

_"To the mansion." The butler's calm voice orders the driver._

_The driver nods and returns to his seat while the butler walks around the car and enters from the opposite side._

_The inside of the car is warm and cozy. The chill from the rain and my clothes disappears and my eye lids droop as I fall asleep._

I shake my head, another vision. I let go of the linen and scratch the back of my head and exhale.

That was Magari, only one person I knew had blond hair and blue eyes like that.

Was that her past? The pieces are beginning to add up bit by bit. That little girl I saw in the vision I got from the gears must have been her. After that butler, Wald, picked her up she was introduced to the five girls in the lobby.

But it's strange.

The little girl in both visions seemed quiet, introverted. Nothing like the Magari that grinned wickedly while swinging her scythe, although the frilly white dress she wore as a little girl seemed similar to the one I saw her wearing at Paulownia Academy. I guess some parts were still the same between them.

"What's wrong?" San's voice rings in my head again as I shake it. "Did you see something?"

"I guess..." I had seen something, but it wasn't me dying and it wasn't painful, just confusing.

I reach forwards to the linen of the bed again and lift it up.

Two doll like ice blue eyes look back at me from under the bed.

The little girl I had seen in my visions lay beneath the bed in a frilly white dress. The same one she had been wearing when the Yakuza had found her hiding under the bed.

Long blond hair ran down her back and locks of it flowed down her face.

I swallow. This is the source of this curse. But wasn't that girl supposed to be Magari? What's she doing here?

"What are you doing? Hurry up and drag her out."

The image from the vision of the girl being dragged out from under the bed flashes through my mind.

"Hey. San." I lean back. The bed sheets are still in my hand but now the angle of the bed hides the girl's face from me. "What do you need to do to destroy the curse?"

She remains silent for a moment.

"In order to destroy this place we need to destroy its observer." She begins to explain. "This place is a possibility. A world that is only allowed to exist due to ambiguity," she pauses as if to think about how to explain it. "let's say there's a ball. Half of it is white, half of it is black. You put too people on opposite sides of it so they can only see one side. Then you ask them is the ball black or is it white. Naturally since they can only see one side of it they'll give you two different answers. That's this world. Two observers are monitoring this ball that is this mansion. One is the world, the world we all agree that we see and are used too. The other is this observer's perception of it." She sighs, "To her eyes this is what the world is supposed to look like. The way it should be." I pull up the blade to look at it and San's image appears in it. She points to the symbols on the walls. "Those runes and symbols are all here to strengthen her perception of this world. That way it can stand against the normal perception." She sighs and puts her hands on her hip. "On top of that it closes off any form of observation from the outside, a black box. This creates an uncertainty of perception regarding this place. That way the normal perception can't disprove that her perception is wrong." She glances up at me from the blade. "A Schrödinger's cat box, that's what's trapping you at the moment."

"You didn't answer my question." I glare at San's image and she frowns back before turning away and sighing before raising three fingers.

"In order to break out of this place you need to either overwrite this observer's perception with the normal one," She lowers her ring finger, "cut off the flow of spiritual energy to the runes and symbols strengthening the observer's perception," She lowers her middle finger, "or destroy the observer perceiving this version of the world."

I lower the blade.

I don't know about the first two options, but I know what the third one entails.

"You're telling me… to kill her right?"

"It fulfils two of the three possible ways to shut this curse down." Her voice is calm and even. Like when we first met.

"Don't fuck with me!" I yell. "There's no way I can do that!"

"You can't do the first option." San's even voice replies "This version of the world is too deeply entrenched. Even if the main observer were destroyed I wouldn't be surprised if it managed to continue existing."

"But I can't just kill someone!" I drop the bed sheet and step back. "Isn't there some other way?!"

"If you ever want to meet Shinozaki Ayumi again this is your only choice." San's voice stops me cold. I feel a chilling feeling wrapping my shoulders. "Also this is the only way I can return to the real world." The hand holding the sword begins to rise. I stare at it for a moment before I realize I can't move any of my limbs. "And don't lie to me. If it's the ability to kill, then you have more than enough of that."

I stop, Images of me holding the gun against the man's head flash through my head. Back then, when I was cornered by Magari, I was going to kill a man to save my own skin. I needed to, or else Shinozaki would have been possessed forever. Even as I loiter around here Sachi is tormenting Shinozaki. I promised to protect her no matter what, didn't I? Then the steps I should be taking are obvious.

I take a step towards the bed. The sword is gripped tightly in my left hand.

"Let… Go… Of… me…" I rasp out. My arms and legs tremble as I take a step towards the bed.

"If you wish your conscience to be unstained then I will take the moral responsibility of all your actions." San's calm voice sounds echoes in my head. I can feel my eyesight blurring and darkening.

"You only need to think your body got possessed by an evil spirt and stabbed someone." My vision sparks and blurs.

An image of a note next to Shinozaki's face appears in front of me and I taste iron in my mouth. Her face is twisted in agony and blood leaks out of either side of her open mouth. The note's left corner is spattered with blood and her right arm lies slightly below it. The fingers are curled up in pain.

"Kuh!" A headache bursts through and wakes me up. The blurring in my vision fades and color is restored. My body was kneeling on the bed. The sword was held in both hands and pointed downwards at the center of the bed. Right above where the girl is. I throw away the sword and it stabs into the floor with a dull Thunk.

"Tch, you managed to break free." San's voice is faint but still in my head. "I guess you really can't do anything with a half assed possession."

I suck in air like a man in a desert would water. Sweat beads across my entire body. The cold chill is no longer wrapping around me but I continue to feel like something is crawling over my skin.

I get up on my knees and glare at the hilt I can see peeking out from the side of the bed. "Don't ever fucking try that again." I gasp out. San doesn't reply. "There's got to be another way. Something else, some other way." An exasperated sigh comes from the sword's direction.

"Unless your perception of the world can overwrite the equivalent of a small city's worth of observers your only options are to weaken the curse." I lean back and continue glaring at San's hilt. "The second option removes the support structure for the spell. Eventually the world's normal perception will crush the uncertainty and replace it with the real one but..." She pauses for a moment. "You'd probably be dead by the time that happens."

"Why?" I ask and San sighs again.

"Do you see any water or food in this place? That's if the curse doesn't send those shadows creatures against you again. We only barely managed to win last time, and if you haven't noticed every time we fight it learns more about us!" She yells the last bit, the first time I've ever heard her angry. "We're running out of time kid! Every fight this thing learns more about us! Every time it tries a new way to attack based off of that!" I feel an intense glare coming from the sword and feel slightly glad I can't see the blade. "Eventually we're going to run into a situation where no matter what we do we're going to lose. If it reaches that point no matter how many fancy visions you get it won't change a damn thing." She sighs and the burning feeling I had felt when she raised her voice stops. "I don't like it either, but that's the world we live in." She pauses for a moment then starts again with a gentler tone. "That thing beneath the bed is part of our world as well. On top of that it's generated a curse like this. Do you think you and I are the only victims of this place?"

I swallow. She has a point. I have some supplies in my bag but they won't last for long. On top of that if those shadow creatures are still up and about I won't have a moment's rest. I can't stay awake forever.

I clench my eyes shut.

"Even then, isn't there some other way..."

"As far as I know there isn't." San's voice becomes softer for a bit. "Don't you want to see Shinozaki Ayumi again Kishinuma Yoshiki?"

Shinozaki, I do want to see her... but can I kill to do that?

Yes, I could. I was prepared to do that when Magari was going to kill me. I held a man hostage and then didn't even bat an eyelid when I handed him over to her even though I knew that was pretty much a death sentence.

If it's talking about the moral high ground I really don't have any to talk about.

"Kishinuma Yoshiki, I will do it. I may use your hands and your legs to act. But the will to kill will be mine." San's voice is still using the same gentle tone she was earlier. "You don't have to hold your head in shame or guilt. You agonizing over this is a normal, no, a kind hearted response."

"No." I respond and San remains quiet.

"No, I won't ask you to do it for me."

"Kid..."

"I got myself into this mess, I'll get myself out. I won't ask anyone to wipe my ass for me."

I step off the bed and grasp the hilt. I tug but it doesn't come out. I grip with both hands and yank with both my arms and legs and the blade came out of the ground, ringing as it was freed.

San remains quiet as I crawl over to the center of the bed and flip the blade around so it points downwards.

"You don't have to do this you know." San tells me and I feel a chill on my shoulders.

I shake my head and the chill leaves. My hands are trembling and I can see the point quivering. I can feel my chest rising and falling as I gulp in breaths of air. My vision fixates on one point, a section of cloth right beneath the blade. My heart beats loudly in my ears. My head hurts and sweat falls into my eyes and stings them.

"God dammit..."

"GOD DAMMIT!"

*Whup, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPP, THUNK... SPLUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRTTT, SPLLLUUUUURRRRTTTTT, SPLUUUURRRTT, SPLURT, SPLURT, Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip

* * *

**A/N:** This is the longest chapter I have ever put up on FF . net

Also to make it unambiguous the little girl that was in the visions was Magari. She's about 10 years old I'd say.

The Magari back story is actually about 8 or 9 scenes shorter than what I actually wrote. The reason it was removed was because if I continued it I'd be writing a novella which would delay the release of this chapter. Also a number of them were slice of life and learning which meant I'd have to explain how certain things such as spiritual energy work as well as the rules of magic in this world (I wanted San to do that later). The removed scenes will come about later (Maybe in an Ex-chapter in the future.) but I guess a lot of people probably just want the plot to move with AyumiXYoshiki fluff to flying or Sachi's torture scenes. (leave a review if you feel differently or post on my forums)

Now my chapters have become progressively longer as I've continued writing and I've got to ask.

Should I merge some of my earlier chapters together?

When I first started writing I always wanted to write +10k word chapters (not in a week but oh well (yes this chapter was done in about a week maybe one or two days less)) so I had always planned to merge my earlier chapters together. The only things stopping me every time I go to do so are the chapter titles (which I quite like) and the way the narrative has so many cliff hangers at the beginning. (They haven't been phased out completely but I like to think I give a decent amount of revelation before I put them up.)


	32. ADF - Chapter 7 - Creepy Clown

**[Location(Hmm, neither here nor there, maybe everywhere? Philosophy! Is that philosophy? Sounds like philosophy! Philosophy is hard! Skip the question!)] – [Dimension(Physics! The answer you're looking for is physics! But I'm me not a physicer. Physician? Physilogist? Physiatrist? Physical Education? AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHA)] [Character (Maybe I'm me. Maybe you're me? Maybe we're all me? Me, me, me me Mii, I you he she it, he-shes! We our us... Hmm, sounds like more philosophy... PASS!)]**

"Hmm!" A black figure bobs up and down in a red world.

"What's this over there?! A new real estate!" The voice echoes as if it were coming from a pair of old auditorium speakers. Static punctuates the words like an old record player.

"I don't think we gave building permits over there? We don't give building permits at all!" The voice is masculine but overly excited. Its intonation bobs up and down like a theme park mascot, giddy with fake delight and energy.

"That means... It's illegal! And illegal means breaking the law!" The excited voice pauses for a moment. "But we don't have any laws here? That's why we don't have any building permits! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAAH!" The black figure doubles over in laughter. No arms or legs are visible from it silhouette. A cone of darkness, the tip supporting the outline of an impossibly long face and a fool's hat with purple balls instead of bells, bent over at the middle and shook. The red world pulsed and suddenly there was an up and a down. The black cone stood up on the newly defined floor and looked up at the sky that had just come into existence.

"Weeeeeeell it would be awfully rude of us not to visit our new neighbors. That's what you're supposed to do right? That's what's polite! That's the proper way to greet the newcomers!" The balls on its hat bobbed up and down energetically as the tip of the cone mimicked the action of nodding by shaking its top half back and forth.

"And they're supposed to bring food!" The cone stops its attempts at nodding and leans back. "The proper Japanese way!" Its face stares upwards again. "Oh boy, can't wait to sink my teeth into some good old fashioned buckwheat noodles, traditional style!" The red world glows briefly dying the world red for a moment.

The figure's face is illuminated revealing cheap looking plastic and metal instead of skin. A white and red mask with a massive fixed grin, baring two rows of white teeth and red gums, appeared in between the dangling baubles on its hat. The top lip was missing and the right eye seemed to have been sewn shut with thick white threads. Instead of a nose a thick metal plate had been nailed into its position. The chin was so long it looked like the fake beard's Egyptian pharaohs used to wear. Red paint seemed to have been applied on the lips and chin leaving only a thin line of the original white of the mask in between the red. The same red paint had been applied around the left eye in a starburst pattern so large it extended up the mask's forehead and slithered its points to the right side of his face as if it were a carnivorous red starfish. Dirty brown hair peeked from behind the mask and under the brim of the fool's hat the thing wore.

"Ohhh, it's been ages since I last ate! I'm soooooo starving!" the figure wriggled from side to side and the purple balls danced with it. "If they don't have any noodles I'm going to be soooooooo mad!" The figure stopped wriggling and slumped forward. "Oh, Japan! Forgetting your traditions! Where is the Japanese honor?! That proper behavior?! The Samurai code?!" The cone bent one-hundred and eighty degrees, slamming its mask into the red floor. "Ahhh! I'M IN DESPAIR! Brackets, copyright, brackets closed." The mask begins to rub itself against the red floor. The metal plate that replaces its nose grates along the ground, sparking. "The Japanese spirit, where have you gone! Were you broken along with the Empire?!" The cone springs up again straightening in an instant. The baubles shake off their remaining momentum.

"Oh well, guess if they don't have proper manners I'll just have to make sure they never do it again." The mask twists on its side. "And I get to fill my poor empty belly, as well. Nice thinking!"

The red world shifts and rumbles, then begins rushing past the black figure. The world around it rushes past as if it were being ripped away. Was the world moving around the figure, rushing past at breathtaking speeds? Or was the motionless figure actually moving and it was the world that stood still as he blasted through it? Regardless the world began to change. The red sky which was just red became an actual sky. Dyed clouds floated under a crimson sun and the ground turned from color to sand, a red desert.

Eventually the rushing scenery stills as the world or the figure slows down. A single mansion is surrounded by a vast red desert. Black figures walk across the sand slowly and laboriously.

The mask points itself at one of these shadow creatures. It pauses and turns the top part towards the figure as if to look at it. The black figure towers over it. In the red world there was no way to compare its height, hence there was no telling how tall this thing was. But now compared to the door it seemed to be almost three meters in height. It leaned down with the grinning mask towards the shadows head.

Something flickers beneath the black cape that dragged across the red sand. Then the black shadow falls over backwards before being sucked underneath the black cape. Something writhes behind the cape. Bumps and folds appear as the sound of sucking, tearing, and cracking come from underneath.

"Hmm, disgusting. Completely disgusting. No flavor left in it at all." The voice finally expressed its first subdued tone, a feeling of mild annoyance colored it. "But what the heck! I'm hungry, and hunger is the best sauce!" The mask turns towards the rest of the shadows and they flinch before beginning to stumble in different directions, slowly as if trying to run through molasses. "BON APPETIT, MYSELF! AHHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

*SNAP CRUNCH SLUUUUUUURRP CRACK RIIIIIIIP SSSSSSUUUUUUUUCK GULP GULP CRACK SPLAT squish squish sSSSSNNNAAP CRUNCH CRUNCH GULP WHIP THUNK SSSSCCCRRRAAAAPE CRACKLE SNAP

**Master Bedroom – Doll's House Yoshiki**

The only sound in the room is my deep breathing and the drip of something beneath the bed. The bed sheets remained white. I don't know why I expected them to turn red. The thing that had blood in it wasn't the bed after all.

"The observer has disappeared. Spiritual energy flows to the spell systems have ceased as well." San's voice is gentle. "We should be returning to the normal world in a few minutes."

The blade scrapes against the punctured supports and springs of the mattress before rustling against the torn blankets as I pull it out. It is clean of blood but the hole left is tinged slightly red. I guess the blankets must have wiped the blade clean.

My feet clomp against the floor as I get off the bed. The floor is clean, no puddle of red seeps out from underneath sheets. Staring at the edge of the sheets I place San on the bed again.

"What are you doing?" her surprised voice is still gentle and I catch a glimpse of her in the blade.

"It's the least I can do." I crouch down and reach a hand to the bed sheets.

"Don't do it."

I pause at her warning.

"It'll only make it harder to forget."

My head shakes from side to side, "This isn't something I should." I grasp then raise the sheets.

The side I was on was opposite to the one I had used both times. I had looked in from the right side. This time I peeked from the left.

The stench of blood hit me in the face. Her body was facing away from me but the sheets on the right side looked like someone had taken a hose and sprayed them with blood. I choked and looked away.

San remained silent above me.

I turned back to the body before reaching my free hand towards her shoulder. The white material was soft and molded itself to my hand. She rolled a little bit before her hand hit the ground with a thump. Letting go of the bed sheets, I stuck my upper half under the bed. The feeling reminded me of the underground bomb shelter of Heavenly Host. The darkness and smell brought back memories of the corpse disposal pool I nearly fell into.

After shifting her body, so the top of her head was pointed towards me, I put my arms under her arm pits and grunted while dragging her out.

I looked down at her face after I had finally gotten her out from beneath the bed.

It was the same face I had seen in the visions. Drops of blood spattered her white cheeks, but besides that there were no wounds or blemishes at all.

My eyes travelled to her neck. The blade had stabbed through the front of it. Both of the thick blood vessels feeding her brain had been slit open.

"It was probably a painless death." San said from above.

Her eyes were still open, the same color as Magari's who I had run into multiple times. Only one thing was different.

If Magari's eyes felt like freezing ice these were cold stones.

The same eyes I had seen in Lunaria's vision as well as the one I saw earlier. Her eyes had never lost their doll like quality even till the end. I placed a hand over them and closed them. Not a single emotion was on her face. If it weren't for the dots of red on her she looked like she was sleeping.

I put an arm under her head and back and another under her knees and lifted her onto the bed. She was surprisingly light, not once did I stumble or trip. After extracting my limbs from under her I picked up San from the side of the bed.

"Isn't there something I can say to put her at rest?"

"This is probably better than most souls in our side of the world would receive." I feel a light pat on the back. "There's nothing else you can do. If anything I don't sense any vengeful spirits here." Closing my eyes I nod.

"Alright."

I begin to walk out of the room. Red symbols and runes begin to fade one by one turning into white chalk marks on the floor and walls. Light from outside remains crimson but I guess even that too will fade eventually.

Taking one last look into the room the little girl seems to sleeping on the bed. Her blond hair trails to either side of her face. The blood around her neck and staining the top half of her dress are the only things disturbing the peaceful image.

I turn and close the doors behind me.

**Mansion Lobby – Doll's Mansion Yoshiki**

I returned the lobby of the house. If returning to the normal world was a matter of time then I wanted to get out of this house as quickly as possible. The only exit I knew about was her.

It was in the same state as before. Craters and scars covered the marble floor and the black scorches pockmarked the ceiling and walls. I walked down the stairs and sat down on the bottom step.

"How long do we have to wait?" San was held in my left hand.

"I don't know to be honest." Her voice had returned to its original calm tone. "It shouldn't take longer than a day at most." An exasperated sigh exits my mouth and lean backwards.

"Isn't that a problem?" Lifting the blade to my face San appears in it and raises an eyebrow as she crosses her arms at my question. "I thought we had to get out of here as quickly as possible?" She had said something about the shadows overwhelming me given enough time.

"With the source of the spiritual energy that controls them gone, at the very least, they shouldn't be actively targeting you." The sword lowers to the ground as I sigh.

"Was there really no other way?" Suddenly I feel a presence next to me.

"No, and even if there was it's useless to think about it." San's voice is gentle, quiet as if she's remembering something. "What's past is past." Someone pats my back twice. "If you can't stop regretting that decision. Just be strong enough that you never have to make it again."

Another sigh exits my mouth.

"Could you have saved her? If you were alive, could you have made a different choice?"

She snorts, "If I was alive I probably wouldn't have even made it to that point. It's only because we worked together that we had that choice."

"Heh, I thought you preferred working alone."

She chuckles lightly

"Don't get cheeky with me, kid. You're still barely keeping up with me."

"At least I'm keeping up."

"As I said barely, but a lot better than my previous partners."

Smiling I look out the window. It looks like we're getting closer to returning to the real world. The shadows that were walking around outside are all gone, the massive red desert is beginning to fade away into just the color red.

"Hmm, I smell something good coming from you..."

A man's voice sounds from behind me. It's filled with static, as if it's coming out of an old radio or speaker.

The world grows dark. As if a cloud had just come over the sun, but we're indoors. There isn't a sun to blot out.

*Shluck

The sound of something wet and slimy moving sounds behind me, like a huge went tongue sliding over fat, greedy lips.

Jumping up from the stairs I turn around, readying San in front of me as I turn.

A huge black 'thing' stands on the stairs above me. Its face looks hideously distorted before realizing it's a mask. The fixed toothy grin carved on its face is unmoving, but the beady left eye wanders over my body. My throat swallows. It feels like its eye is tasting my body with every inch it crawls over.

"but it's not you that's making the smell."

It looks vaguely like a person. A head and a body wrapped in a massive black cloak. The outline of shoulders is barely visible against the material but everything else is hidden. Even its feet are hidden underneath the black cloth that spills down the stairs.

"Wh-who the hell are you?!" I can't stop the tremble in my voice. What is this thing? It doesn't look like the shadow creatures. The cape looks like it's made of coarse black material, not shadows. It speaks as well unlike all the other monsters in this house.

The thing walks down the steps but the sound of shoes or skin against marble is missing. It's as if he's flowing down them like water or are the stairs moving away from it? A sharp pain flashes through my head and the faint sound of something slimy squirming in some dark pit whispers itself into my ear.

I shake my head and focus, none of that matters, the black caped thing is now on the ground floor. Its masked face towers over me. My neck strains a bit from looking upwards to keep the mask in sight.

Its left eye is the only one that's open. The right has been sewn shut with thick strings almost a centimeter in width. A metal plate covers the place where its nose should have been, held in place by nails hammered in along the edges.

Horridly realistic looking gums and teeth are revealed by the missing upper lip while the thick red lower lip highlighting the bottom set. A long chin that reaches half way down what looks like its neck is painted red along the edges. The same red paint trails across the lower lip like lipstick and continues below it leaving a thin white line between the paint on the chin and the paint overflowing from its lips.

A red five pointed star is centered on its one open eye and stretches its points across its face. The top point of the star disappears underneath a black hat that looks like it belonged to the court jester of medieval times with four purple balls attached to each of the drooping points. Dirty brown hair appeared beneath it and behind the mask.

The masked head tilts to one side then the other as if in confusion. The balls sway with it like pendulums.

"I think I'm forgetting something... Something veeeeery important."

It doesn't answer my question. The black neck tilts to the right, bending almost ninety degrees as an eye stares at my face.

"OH MY!" Suddenly the thing bounces upwards and stretches its neck to ceiling.

"NGGH!" a strangled cry of surprise and a jump backwards is my response. Cold sweat runs down my back and forehead.

"I almost forgot to answer your question!" The thing starts bouncing up and down again like a bicycle pump. The bottom half of its cape swells and shrinks with each bounce. "That's rude you know, that's rude isn't it, that should be rude don't you think?" It stops bouncing and leans forward. The masked face approaches me quickly and stops barely a meter away from me. Even with it bending down the mask is still looking down at me. The hat casts the unchanging expression in shadow turning the teeth and gums black. "Mai naemu izuu..." It switches to horrible English as it talks. Its mouth doesn't move at all with any of the words.

Suddenly the mask retracts and it stands to its full height.

"GOA!" A gleefully exclamation, "GoA, GOa, gOA GoagoAgoaGOA, GOOORRRRRRA!" It repeats an English word with different stresses of syllable and intonation before twirling around silently like a merry go round before facing me again.

"GOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE, SCREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMINGG, SSSSSSSHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW! !" The name is shouted in one breath before it bends over and bobbing up and down while making exaggerated panting sounds.

"Haaaah, haaaa, but it's a long name so you can just call me Gore!" it tilts its head like a little girl at me and winks its one open eye.

A shiver runs through my body.

The mask winked. Not an eye lid behind the mask but the mask itself changed shape and closed the one movable part on it. A bead of sweat drops from my chin and lands and drips on the floor.

"Sooo, pretty booooyyy, you the new master of this place." Gore tilts its head to the right then the left.

"What did you say?" I grip San a little bit tighter and take a step back.

"Weeeellll..." It stops the tilting and starts bouncing again. The balls flop against its mask and hair making a rustling sound. "You killed the master of this house, didn't you? I guess that makes you the new master!" the voice is gleeful. "So how did it feel? Does it feel good taking the hard work of someone else and reaping the rewards? Or did you just do it because you like killing people? Woooow! A serial killer, sooooo hooooot."

Its black caped body wiggles. The outline of the cape itself writhes as if it's alive.

"Or maaaayyybe..." The wriggling stops and the masks tilt to one side. "You didn't want to kill them at all! You just offed them because they were in your way!"

*CRACK

The mask slams down into the ground as the things body bends one-hundred eighty degrees. "Non! Please tell me it isn't so, merci beaucoup! That would be oh so horrible! Killing someone even when you don't want to! That's so meaningless! So pointless! There are always other ways to get around the problem! Let's try the discussion table first!" The sound of metal grinding on rock scratches my ears as Gore rubs its face against the damaged floor. My arms and legs grow numb. "That sort of killing, nobody benefits from it! Nobody enjoys it and that's the point of it all!" Springing up to its full height Gore glares down at me. "Why don't I show you, HUH PRETTY BOY!"

_Suddenly I'm falling. The back of my head slams into the ground. Pain explodes through my head, San almost flies out of my hand. The feeling of the floor sliding against my back gets rid of some of the dizziness. Looking up, I see the black edge of Gore's cape rushing towards me._

_"KUH!" San swings towards whatever is wrapped around my leg._

_*CLANG_

_"NGH!" She is wrenched from my grip. I feel something snap in my hand as I watch the silver blade whisked away by what looks like a crow's foot gripping the blade. The foot is connected to something black that glints in the dim red light. It looks like a massive worm thicker than my leg. Gore stops dragging me towards the black hem of its cape as the black foot lifts San up to Gore's mask._

_"Tsk, tsk, didn't your mommy ever tell you not to play with sharp things." Gore's mask shakes itself from side to side then turns to the sword._

_"Ooh appetizers Nummy!"_

_*PHWOOOSH_

_The blade explodes into blue flames covering Gore's mask and the foot holding it before clinging to its cape._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT BURNSSSS! IT BUUUUUUUURRRRNNNNSSS!" Gore's screams seem genuine. It twists and turns its head as if to shake off the flames while the foot holding San swings back and forth in pain._

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Ooh, that actually smells nice actually."_

_*SQUELCH_

_Black worms and bugs burst out of the very fabric of Gore's cape. Centipedes, maggots, worms, leeches they all crawl across his cape and into the flames. They swarm over the flames on his cape and mask burying its head in writhing creatures. Some of them blacken and turn to ash but eventually the fires are put out. As the creatures recede Gore's undamaged mask leers at the sword again as the foot brings it closer._

_"Too bad! OM, NOM, NOM, NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!"_

_The foot shakes San up and down again with each syllable before huge black worms burst out of its chest and begin to wrap around the silver blade. Grey slime coats the metal as the disgusting segmented charcoal flesh of Gore rubs itself against it._

_"Heh." Gore snorts, then the worms squeeze._

_*GI, GI, GrrRRRRRRRRRRR, SNAP!_

_The blade strains from the pressure before snapping in two. I think I briefly see San's face in the blade grimacing before both broken halves disappear into Gore's chest with the worms._

_"Oooooh, a feisty one! Still not going down without a fight? I'd have enjoyed you more in a fleshier body. Seriously, you're ruining my iron intake you know! He He He He"_

_The purple balls on Gore's head bob up and down as it giggles to itself then its face turns down to look at me._

_"Now to the main meal! ITA-DAKI-MAAAAASU!"_

_*CRACK_

_"GGGGGGHHHHHHHHH?!" I hear a gunshot crack from my leg. Pain explodes from my ankle. All feeling below the knee ceases. The pain wakes me up from the residual daze I was in and I scramble to grab onto something, anything._

_"Oh tug of war! I like games! Heave Ho! Heave Ho!"_

_*CRACK SNAP!_

_"NNNGHHHH, HHAAAAAAAAAAA!" My arms shake, stubbing my fingers against the floor in pain. My other leg was replaced with pain. I'm dragged another few centimeters towards Gore. My fingers grab onto the edge of one of the holes left by my battle here earlier. The nails try to bite into the material but all it does is jam dust and fragments of rock under them._

_*CRUNCH, SQUELCH, SUUUUUUUUUCKKK!_

_"AAAAAHHH, HAAAAGGGH, HHHHGGGHHHHH!" My teeth clench hard enough to crack one of them. The taste of iron fills my mouth as my gums begin to bleed from the pressure. My fingers lost their grip on the last hole due to whatever Gore had done to my legs. I couldn't feel either of them now. I felt something wet travel across my thigh_

_"HHHHHHHNNNGG!" Scratching against the marble floor doesn't even leave a mark. All I do is batter my fingernails and draw red lines across it._

_"See? This is so much better than just killing someone because they're in the way. Look at how much fun I'm having!" Gore's voice crackles brightly above me somewhere. I continue to scratch against the marble floor panting like a cornered animal. There isn't any reason left to reply with. Only primordial fear courses through my mind._

_*CCCCCRRRRAAAAAAAACK, SPLURT._

_"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAHHhhhHHHGGgGGGG, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" My throat spasms as I cry out._

_The world dims._

_I shake my head and blink my eyes as I continue to paint lines of red against the marble floor. The light doesn't return._

_Suddenly I realize why it wouldn't._

_I'm in Gore's shadow._

_Something brushes against my back. It rustles against the back of my shirt, the sound of cloth on cloth. Gore's cape is touching my back_

_"That's some pretty painting you did there. Modern art stuff! I like it, I'll call it 'Desperate designs of a no good loser who dun and got ate.' Whaddya think, got a ring to it don't it?"_

_"hah, kuh, ugh *cough, hack" Phlegm and blood come out my throat and spatter against the marble floor. Saliva and mucus run down the sides of my mouth but the strength to wipe it away is long gone._

_"What's wrong blondy, out of energy so soon?" Gore sighs, "Oh well, don't worry. We'll have all the time in the world to enjoy myself." The shadow above me grows darker then Gore's mask hangs, upside down, in front of my face. The red star around his eye seems to pulse and move like some flesh eating starfish. Thin black tendrils slither out beneath the eye lid that was sewn shut. "You aren't going anywhere, chump. I like to make my meals last."_

_Something yanks painfully on what remains of my legs and Gore's mask grows smaller as I'm dragged away from it. The black cape parts to either side like theatre curtains and borders the grinning upside down mask of Gore as his high pitched laugher is replaced by the squirming and slithering of whatever was underneath his cape._

_The world turns black._

_Something drops onto my face. My right hand slaps it off but then something else lands on top of my left ear before crawling on hundreds of small legs towards the opening. My left hand crushes it into bits, but its legs are driven into my skin like needles and I gasp out in pain._

_At that moment something thick worms its way into my mouth. The sound of my choking is erased as the clicking of small jaws gnashing together enters my right ear canal. My fingers scratch at it but it's too late._

_The thing in my mouth squirms a few more centimeters and I prioritize it first. The sound of chewing gets louder and louder, a massive pop, then nothing. I bite down on the thing in my mouth but its tough skin merely dents before it shakes itself violently from side to side. My head is whipped along with it and I lose my grip on it. It surges down my throat dislocating my jaw and breaking my teeth. I choke one last time before the mouth of the thing inside me rips through my esophagus and begins feeding on my organs. Blood leaks out of my nose as my lungs are torn apart and swallowed. My heart stops when sharp teeth puncture it before ripping a hole in the right atrium. As my body stops fighting back the hundreds of other creatures crawl over my cooling corpse to feed on my flesh._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I'm supposed to be dead but for some reason the pain doesn't stop. The feeling of mandibles on skin and muscle before reaching bone doesn't dull. Even if I'm turned into nothing but bones inside here the pain won't stop. This place is like Heavenly Host. Even if you died your soul will be trapped here. Tormented forever, digested forever._

_..._

Gore's mask is glaring down at me again. I jump.

*SLAP

The ground beneath Yoshiki receives the impact of a black worm. It looks nothing like an ordinary earthworm. In fact with a diameter of about eight or nine centimeters calling it looks more like some huge snake than a worm. The black body is segmented, with spines on either side of each one. A pair of pincers tips the end in front of a circular mouth surrounded by black teeth. If Yohiki knew more about annelids he would say it looked like a massive _Eunice aphroditois_ or Bobbit worm. A creature that lived buried in the ocean floor and could grow up to three meters in length. Their jaws had been known to bisect fish with the force of their bite.

The jaws snapped twice before it slithered back underneath Gore's cape. The spines on its sides rang against the marble in rapid succession making a click clack sound as it went. The black pincers disappeared under the hem as Yoshiki landed on the ground.

"Nice moves, quick feet! Have you ever done tango by any chance?"

Yoshiki doesn't bother to focus on Gore's mask anymore. It's a lure, a bauble like the ones dangling from its hat. Like an angler fish the lure distracted the prey before the mouth underneath devoured it. With a height of three meters Gore's mask and the bottom of its cape were hard to fit in the same frame.

"Hmmm, you seem rather interesting in your own way. Even if you don't get the proper etiquette of killing." Gore clicks its tongue beneath the mask. However from Yoshiki's perspective it sounded more like sharp jaws snapping together than muscle against teeth. "You don't see many people who dodge things without even seeing them."

"Kid, we have a problem." San's voice rings in his head and he grimaces. Clenched teeth are bared.

"Yeah, I think I've noticed." His hands grip the sword tightly before relaxing. Her combat experience flows into his mind allowing him to adopt the proper grip and position.

"Not that, I've made a horrible mistake." Yoshiki's eyes quickly switch between Gore's mask and the bottom of his cloak. The feeling of hundreds of tiny feet, spiny, flesh, and slimy crawling across and inside him is still fresh in his memory.

"Maybe you are the source of the smell, maybe you aren't?" Gore sways from side to side again, before stopping. "Nope you aren't!"

"About what?" Another bead of sweat drips down my chin.

"The spell system upstairs wasn't only meant to separate this dimension from the normal world. I thought it weird that they would bother with two spells of that size and complexity for such a remote location. The black box wasn't just to create an uncertainty of perception. It hid this place from that thing as well."

"I'll forgive you for your previous murder! Just tell me where you got that appetizing smell." It leans forwards again stretching out its neck towards Yoshiki.

"What does that have to do with us now?" He takes a step back from the grinning mask.

"It means we can't get out."

*Ba-dump

Yoshiki's heart skips a beat.

"We've stepped in from one distorted perception of the world into another."

The red desert outside is already mostly gone. Instead a swirling red chaos with no definition of up, down, backwards or forwards grows closer to us.

"NO ANSWER! HOW RUUUUUDE!" Gore shrieks before retracting its head. "Oooh, this faint aroma! This tantalizing taunting of the nose," The thing draws out the 'o' sound as if it was tasting the word itself, "even though I don't have one. AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'I can't get out?' the thought drowned out Gore's laughs. 'Then, what was all this for?' His vision blurs, things go in and out of focus rapidly. The only sound pounding through his ears is his own heartbeat.

"Kid, wake up!" San's voice stirs him and he looks up, blankly, towards the silver blade. "This was my fault not yours, so don't beat yourself up over it. I told you that was the only way out. I'm sorry it didn't work, but..." Her blue eyes stare into his grey ones from the blade. "if you give up here then it really is all over. Everything you've done both good and bad will have no meaning at all." A cool mist rests on his shoulder. "Regretting what you've done today won't change anything, but if you die here you won't even be able to do that. So wake up! Don't give up Kishinuma Yoshiki!"

"Kuh!"

Gritting my teeth, I shake my head. Gore's figure comes back into focus. From what I saw in my vision Gore isn't human. It probably doesn't even look human underneath the cape. With enough strength to tear metal fighting it doesn't look like an option.

"San."

"You back, kid?"

"Yeah." I nod "If we destroy this do you think we can get out of here?"

"Heh, that's the spirit. I don't know to be honest, but it's worth a try. That stupid mask is annoying me."

"You have a plan?" A slight grin forms on my face.

"Did cutting it work?" She probably guessed I had a vision when I dodged Gore's attack.

"I don't know, never got the chance." Before the blade even reached the worm it was torn out of my grasp by Gore.

"Then let's try the simple solutions first."

The sword rings as I reform the proper grip. Gore's been talking to itself this entire time in the background.

"Yes, you've been near some one veeeeerry tasty I guess." The baubles shake as Gore nods to itself. "Come on tell me, tell me!"

Sending a glare at it I release my right hand from San and stick up the middle finger. It lets out an exaggerated gasp and leans back.

"Peh!" Gore makes a spitting sound, pointing its mask towards the floor. Its eye remains pointed at me though. "Fine then! I'll just figure it out by Gore's self. Let's see, let's see..." A sniffing sound crackles before the sound of a tongue licking drool off its own lips sounds from the mask.

"It's female! Just about ripe too, the right time of the month! This smell's only one or two days old... and pretty concentrated as well! Were you sitting close to some special someone a few days ago, huh hot shot?"

Something sticks in my head.

One or two days ago? Female?

What was I doing yesterday? What was I doing the day before?

I was at Shinozaki's place.

I spent the past two days visiting her, kept her company the entire day.

"YOU BASTARD!" My body lurches forward as I begin to charge at it but my legs seize up mid stride.

"Calm down!" San's cold voice cools the heat in my head a little but my arms still tremble with rage.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You know who I'm taking about don't you! You should know who I'm talking about right?! Of course you know who I'm talking about!" Gore spins around again with its head tilted back. "You care about her! You care about her a lot! Weeeell, if you really do care about her so much... Then you should share her! Sharing is caring after all! Don't people like to be popular?!"

"You... bastard..." My teeth are grinding against each other. If it weren't for San holding me back again I would have charged straight at it.

"hehehehehehehe... about well done. Getting the seasoning juuuust right is so hard nowadays. All these unmotivated young people, of course Japan's economy is going down the toilet!" Something slithers beneath the cape. The sound of something chittering, scrabbling, squelching, and crawling come from beneath it.

"IT'S CHOW TIME!"

*FWUP CLACKCLACKCLACKCLACKCLACKCLACKCLACKCLACK SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Five worms blast out from underneath the cape. Two scrabble along the floor while the remaining three fly through the air towards my head and shoulders. Droplets of slime spatter across the ground as they rush towards me.

"HAH!" I jump backwards avoiding the two going for my legs and slice at the three heading for my torso. The blade hits the side of the worm but doesn't cut it. Instead the blow knocks the one headed for my head into the side of the worm heading for my left shoulder. The last head snaps its jaws centimeters away from my right bicep as I swat it away to the side with a second strike.

*WHAM

"GAH!" The last worm I had deflected whips back, slamming me in the chest. My body, already in the air from my jump, was sent back 2 meters before my back slammed into the marble floor.

"KUH!" I rolled as I hit the ground getting back on my feet. The worms lay on the floor opening and shutting their jaws before retreating back under Gore's cape.

"Heh, guess it's pretty much the same as those other shadows." I gasp out slightly winded. The attack pattern is identical. Straight point attacks or whips. Even if the medium is different the method isn't.

"I heeaaarrrd thaaaat!" Gore calls from across the room. "Get reeeeaaaaaadddddyyy for round..." Gore pauses

"TWO!" The static filled voice sounds from right next to my ear and I turn around. Gore's mask grins at me.

"Behind you!" San's voice shouts.

I turn around to see the gaping jaws of Gore's worm closing in on my face. Thick slim leaks from the circular rings of muscle that makes up its mouth, each ring is dotted regularly with tiny black teeth. They undulate as if drawing in a meal they already caught. The pincers are on either side of my head. My vision is filled by the black maw closing in on me.

*BOOM!

Something explodes in front of me and the mouth disappears. A blade sheathed in blue flames replaces it. San had released the same blue flames from earlier and knocked the maw away from me. It swayed above my head before turning itself towards me again.

"TAKE THIS!" I swing upwards and the flame coated blade rips through the black flesh. Blue tongues of flame physically stab into the flesh burning and drilling into the obsidian muscle. The heat boils the water inside it. The head of the worm swells like a disgusting balloon before exploding. Pieces of burning meat and slime litter the area as steam fills the air. The blue flames around the blade flicker once before disappearing.

*TSSSSSSSSS SPLAT

The steaming remains of the worm lands on the ground and rolls a bit. The head looks like a used up birthday popper. Torn bits of it body spread outwards from it and thick grey slime leaks from the wound.

"Heh, not laughing now are you?" I ready the blade in front of me again as the damaged appendage is sucked back under Gore's cape like a noodle. Its mask tilts silently before straightening again.

"POP IT WENT POP!" Gore shrieks excitedly. "It was like a balloon! No, a fire cracker?" Surprise makes me blink before my teeth clench together again. "Since you've shown me something that entertaining I have to be a bit more creative..." The red world seems to pulse momentarily and I realize the Neither the desert or sky are visible outside the window. Only the swirling colors of red and black comes in from the windows.

*Whirrrrr click

"Hmmm?" Gore makes a confused sound.

Silver lines glint around it.

The cape suddenly constricts around Gore's body as silver wires wrap around it. Strange bumps and folds appear against the fabric and slide over each other.

I blink.

Lunaria's body sits up from the floor. The silver crosses are still in her hands and she twists them. Silver flashes in the air and Gore is constricted even further. The cape writhes as if it were a bag that had trapped some wild animal. Static pours out of the masks mouth like a broken TV.

"This way." I feel someone tug on the back of my shirt and turn around. Blue eyes like cold stones and long flowing blond hair enter my eyes. The little girl stands behind me and points to the door of the first floor East wing corridor.

Turning back shows Gore's body twisting and straining against Lunaria's wires, lines of silver bite into the thick cape creating dark valleys in the material. Static continues to echo from beneath the mask. A wire snaps, sparking as it breaks in two and the crows foot I saw in my vision snaps out. It grabs onto the wires and pulls.

*GI GI GIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The talons spark against the wires as it yanks on them. The air flashes silver again and multiple wires wrap around the worm connecting the foot to Gore's body.

*TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Thick fumes began to rise from the foot as the flesh bubbled like boiling tar.

"Hurry, this way." The little girl tugs once more on my shirt before running through the closed door.

"San?" I look into the blade and she nods once, turning around I throw open the door. The sound of wires snapping and flesh boiling behind me continues.

The East wing corridor had barely changed at all. The only thing different were the black burn marks, no doubt left by the bandaged person, covering the walls, floors, and ceiling. Their sizes varied from tiny dots to blotches the size of a dinner plate. A white hand beckons from the end of the hallway. Dashing down it the sound of more wires snapping rings behind me, shortly afterwards I hear a crack. It sounds like someone dropped something heavy, like a hammer, on top of wood or plastic. The dull heavy thud of a huge object slamming against the marble echoes from behind me before the door slams shut on its own. I hear a click as it locks itself. Now the only sounds in the hallway are my footsteps and heavy panting.

After reaching the end of the hall, I look into the door on my left.

It's a music room. The walls and floor appear red from the light coming in from the window. A section of the right wall has been turned pitch black. Sheets are draped over what look like string instruments leaning against the wall and a grand piano is placed on one side of the room. The little girl stands in front of the blackened section of wall. The charring looks identical to the ones in the hallway and lobby but much larger, like someone splashed a bucketful of the green slime over this one section. I approach it, the faintly luminescent body of the girl next to me.

"I..." I paused, this is the ghost of the girl I just killed. I followed her because San agreed with me, but what am I supposed to say to the person I just killed?

"I'm not angry." I look down at her and her eyes meet mine. "I never wanted to attack or kill you in the first place. With the spell shutting down my role is over. The directive stopped the moment I died, I guess it was her way of giving me mercy." She turns away from me. "I probably won't be able to pass on like this though, my wish was never granted."

I grimace and turn away. Her eyes are still like cold stones.

"I don't know how to open it but there's a hidden door here." She continues, "It leads into the basement. There's a passage way from there that will lead you to the outside. It's the only correct way to escape from this dimension."

"Alright..." I take a step back then kick. "HAH!"

*WHAM

The wall feels as solid as it looks. I feel two pairs of eyes looking at me.

"A physical approach, why didn't I think of that?" San's voice is thick with mock surprise.

"I don't know how to open it but I don't think it works like that." The little girl's innocent voice stabs into my heart. I feel my cheeks growing red.

"Then how is it supposed to open?" I manage to get out through gritted teeth.

"Let me try." A blue flash emits from the blade. "It's not supernatural, that means there's probably a hidden switch or button around here. Little girl you seem to have some control of this place, can't you feel anything."

That's right the door to this corridor slammed shut and locked itself without anyone touching it. Not to mention she said she had been part of the spell of this place. I turn towards the girl and she shakes her head.

"The reason this place is an exit is precisely because I don't know anything about it. I only know people can exit from here since they disappear from my perception."

Frowning I scratch my head with my right hand.

A large noise like muffled thunder comes through the walls.

Gore's still out there, we don't have much time.

I stop scratching, suddenly, and look down at my palm. The visions I saw happened when I touched something. It seemed to be about the past but it wasn't restricted to it the same place. The one I had seen in the bedroom didn't even show the actual room. However, when I entered the second floor hallway I saw a vision of the past there.

I look up at the blackened section of wall. I couldn't touch the charred surface, I remembered all too well what happened the last time I did. I don't know if time stopped for me during those visions but I didn't want to find out. I step back and kneel down.

I haven't actually touched anything in this room yet. The door was already open when I got here and my shoe was what touched the door not my skin.

"Kid, what are you doing?"

"Just trying something out." I put my right palm against the floor.

_*WHAM_

_Mizuki Magari burst into the room before turning around and pointing two fingers, the index and middle finger, at the ground. She grimaces then drags the two fingers up as if pulling something out of the ground._

_*Splash TSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_A sound like sizzling meat began from the corridor. A small blue shape jumped in after her before skidding across the floor like a dog which had ran too fast on a polished floor. It's back knocks into the leg of the grand piano with a thump._

_"Wald! Have the servants been evacuated?!" Magari shouts back and an old man dressed like a butler steps out from behind the shadow of a large string instrument._

_"I'm afraid not my lady. The sisters have yet to join us, even Anna." He bows deeply. "The rest have already exited through the passage way."_

_"They stayed behind. I parted ways with them in the lobby." Magari makes another motion with her two out stretched fingers and a black blob squelches its way from beneath the piano before sprouting multiple black, human arms and skitters down out the door and down the hall. "We're leaving. The Doll's Mansion spell is depleted from overwriting this many perceptions at once, and that bandaged freak is too hard to destroy with my current equipment." She walks over to the piano and rests her scythe against it, blade on the ground, before lifting up the lid. Inside were the ordinary string and wires of the piano as well as a lever. Grasping it with her right hand while the left supported the lid she pulled upwards. A click sounded from the door before it swung open outwards._

_"Go" She directs an order to the curled up figure in blue. It shivers once before uncurling itself._

_I've seen that face before._

_Satsuki. Mizuhara Satsuki, Yuka's friend and class mate. We also saw her in Heavenly Host when we went to find Shinozaki. Mist had apparently dragged her in with Yuka when he had tricked Satoshi's little sister into coming into the Nirvana._

_Magari had showed up with her unconscious body while we were searching for Yuka and said she had saved her, but why was she here with her now? The expression on her face was not one I was used to seeing either. Satoshi would sometimes complain about how Yuka's friend would tease him with tears of embarrassment and shame streaming down his face at times. She was usually the noisiest and most lively kid in the group, as well as the one with the least shame._

_Was this face really hers?_

_Her eyes seemed sunken and tired as if she hadn't slept or ate for days. Her mouth sucked in air laboriously as if she was on the verge of death. Blood covered the white collar of the long blue smock that Kisaragi Academy Junior High liked to use as a uniform. Fingers dirty with blood and dirt pushed against the floor before her bare feet carried her down through the door and down the dark stairs it lead to._

_The butler, Wald, bowed at the waist once with his right hand over his heart._

_"Indeed, my lady."_

_He too turns and disappears before disappearing down the dark stairs._

_Magari lets go of the lever and a ticking sound like a timer begins. Before walking towards the door she picks up the scythe leaning against the piano. When she just crosses the door way she points two fingers behind her and summons another shadow._

_"Break it."_

_The ticking stops and the door slams shut as a person covered in bandages walks into the room._

_The shadow and the bandaged person look at each other for a brief moment. The shadow reaches into the piano. A bandaged hand rises before stopping. The green slime would destroy the shadow but it would also destroy any mechanism inside. A twitch from the shadow and a cracking sound comes from inside the piano. The rustling sound of a wire being sucked away by some coil or spring._

_The bandaged creature lowers its raised hand and walks towards the shadow, black shoes step across the floor. The hunched over form wrapped in bandages reaches the shadow. A bandaged hand reaches up before wrapping white covered fingers around the shadows head._

_*TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_The shadow begins to evaporate and collapses to the floor._

_Brown eyes stare into the insides of the machine confirming what its ears already know. The lever's fulcrum has been crushed. The wires connecting it to whatever mechanism that opened the door are long gone, sucked away by the spring and gears that now hold the door shut. Repairing it is impossible, even without hands that melted everything they touch._

_The bandaged head turns towards the hidden door. Green slime swells from its hands before two handfuls splash against the white wall. It hisses and blackens the surface but is quickly joined by two more clumps of green. Clump after clump of green slime hit and slide down the wall blackening the material as they smolder across it. The door doesn't open._

_The bandaged form pauses before lowering its left hand. A sucking sound comes from its sleeve as the slime disappears underneath white cloth. It turns and walks out the door, leaving them wide open._

I stand up and walk towards the piano.

"Kid?"

Using my right hand I prop open the lid and peek inside. The lever I had seen earlier remains crushed and broken. The lid slams shut as I drop it.

"Shit!" I turn to the girl. "It's broken."

She looks at me questioningly.

"The device that opens that door is broken." I point a thumb at the piano behind me. "Magari did it before she left."

"I see... psychometry..." San speaks out loud as if in thought.

"Dammit, she's a pain in the ass to the end!" Scratching my head furiously I look around for a different way of opening the door. The many cases won't help that much. Instruments are mostly empty space. Trying to use one of them as a battering ram would be futile.

"Show me." I turn around to see the girl trying to reach the piano lid. Her fingers barely touch the edge.

"What?"

"Depending on how it's broken I might be able to fix it." She stretches up again grunting with the effort. "We're still in my perception, depending on what and where it is I might be able to help."

"I thought you said you didn't know how to open it?" Walking over I place San on top of the lid of the piano keys before picking up the girl. Shifting her to my left arm I grunt as I lift the lid with my right.

"I don't, and that door is removed from my perception so I can't affect it." Peeking in she nods before stretching out her left hand. "But, that only means I'm ignorant of it. If I can become aware of the working parts I can control them to some degree." She furrows her brow in concentration. "It's a bit difficult though, I have to first know then learn how to manipulate it."

"So it's like learning how to wiggle your eyebrows?"

San's exasperated sigh comes from across the piano.

"What?"

"It's nothing, for you that was probably the best way to understand it."

I narrow my eyes and begin to retort before a clicking sound comes from in front of me.

"Whoa." A wire snakes its way up from somewhere before wrapping around a circular wheel that connects to the fulcrum of the lever by an axel. The shattered parts unbend themselves before fitting together. Soon the complete lever I had seen in my vision lies on the bottom of the piano.

"It's done." The little girl looks out of breath. There is no sweat but she looks tired.

"Hey... why are you doing this?" I ask.

She turns towards me and raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you helping us?" She said she wasn't angry at me, but that didn't mean she like or happy with me. I didn't even know her name, but she was trying this much to help us.

She turns away and climbs out of my grasp, landing on the ground lightly with a thump.

"That doll is trying to kill you." She sticks out her index and middle finger and beckons once towards the piano "I hate dolls, so I'll help you. That is all." A click sounds from the piano and the door swings open, the ticking of the timer begins.

Her cold blue eyes gaze calmly into mine. "It is one of the few choices I have been able to make. My own will, my own choice. Even if it wrong, the fact that I made it myself is enough for me." Her eyes close as she smiles brightly. "I wonder if I'm a little bit less like a doll now."

We walk over towards the door. I step through it but she remains on the other side of the frame. Turning around I scratch my head.

"Do you want to come with us?"

"Eh?" Her eyes blink in surprise

"I already have one annoying spirit tagging along with m-, ow!." I felt someone pinch my arm. There's probably a pair of nail marks there now. "Anyways, how's it sound?"

She looks at me, then smiles and shakes her head. "Aren't you afraid I'll haunt you? You did kill me after all?"

"I did and I regret it." I bow my head. That feeling isn't something I should ever forget. Even if other people tell me it couldn't be helped I can't forgive myself that easily. "So let me take the responsibility." Looking into her face I see it's surprised. "Let me take the responsibility for killing you before you could grant your wish." I stick out my hand.

Her eyes go round with surprise then she smiles.

"Alright, that seems like fun too." She takes my hand. It's surprisingly warm.

*WHAM

The door slams open and Gore's mask pops in.

"HELLO!"

*WHUP

"Kya!" The little girl suddenly trips forward and I grab at her hand.

A thick black tentacle has wrapped itself around her right angle and is pulling her towards the door. Her fingers wrap around my wrist while mine circle her arm.

"Let... go! You fucker!" I pull with all my might and the girl exclaims in pain as Gore and I pull on her. I grimace and relax my grip but she slips another centimeter. My hand clenches down again and she grimaces in pain. Another worm lazily peeks over the top of the door and begins to slide down it towards me. The girl looks back at Gore then she turns back to me.

The white fingers around my wrist loosen.

"! ! ! Don't do it!" I look into her eyes. The blue orbs close and her expression changes into a smile.

Without a word her hand slips from my grip. I gasp as I grab for her again but her fingers are barely out of my reach. Her body slams against the floor before dragging across it. She disappears around the door and the sound of cracking and tearing begins to echo from around it.

Why is it making that sound? Does a spirit even have bones to break or meat to tear?

Gore's mask leers at me from around the door. The worm that crawled over the door snapped its jaws twice before beginning to crawl towards me again.

"Ohh, sorry did I interrupt a moment. My bad! I'm hooooooorrible at reading the atmosphere."

My hand stretches out in front of me. I can still feel the warmth of her hand.

"Ugh, not much taste in that one. I hope your friend tastes better than her." Gore's body black caped body slides into the room.

"YOU-" I step forwards.

*BOOM, CRASH, CRAAAAACK

The room buckles and I stumble backwards. The wall opposite me begins to splinter before being sucked into a twisting red space, as if some massive whirlpool was drawing in the room itself. The space in front of me twists like I'm staring through a heat wave or sauna.

"That's right, take a goooood look at my world!"

Pupils open up in the world before swelling into irises of varying colors. Black, brown, grey, violet, green, red, blue multiple different eyes began to appear. The white bubbled out from them forming white balls decorated with twitching, spasming holes greedily sucking in light and information from their surroundings.

"A wonderful world where everything is FUN and GAMES and HAPPINESS!"

My vision flashes, static runs across it. An outline appears.

"Kishinuma-kun!"

The outline has a pair of twin tails, and a pleated skirt. It looks a lot like the girl's uniform of Kisaragi Academy.

"So tell me, tell me! What do you see?"

Shinozaki? Why is Shinozaki in here? The outline gains substance and color. It gradually fills itself in as if someone is sketching in the details over time.

Suddenly the outline trips, I move forwards to catch it but my body freezes.

"...ishi...-ku..."

Static crackles in my ear, but I know that voice. Why is Shinozaki's voice in here?

"What do you hear? Do you hear something important, something fun?"

A black tendril is wrapped around Shinozaki's leg, she looks up towards me. Tears running down the sides.

"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Shinozaki pulls on her ankle and tries to shake off the appendage. It only curls around her leg before dragging her a few centimeters towards Gore.

Pain blasts through my skull and the red world in my eyes has red paint spilled over it.

_"Noooooo! NOOOOOOOO! !" The big, grey man holds onto her shoulders tightly and the anatomical model with the sheet over it stands in my way._

If I could move I would have been holding onto my head in pain but I can't even do that.

"Kishinuma-kun! Help me!" Tears are streaming down her face as she is dragged closer to Gore. Her fingers try to grab onto the smooth floor but it doesn't do any good.

Gore chuckles. "Hmmm, seems to building up to the climax it seems, but no audience participation. Hey! You! Appetizer! You shouldn't get in the way of good entertainment!"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shinozaki's feet have been dragged under the cape. Her head shakes as her fingers claw at the floor in pain. Eyes filled with tears glare at me.

"HELP ME! KISHINUMA-KUN!"

Another bucket of paint is dumped on my vision.

_"STOP IT!"_

_I pant and wheeze from the science lab floor. That punch from the model felt like I'd been hit by a car. My chest heaved painfully as I recovered my breath._

_"Stop it, please! That's enough. That's enough, so just run!"_

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Shinozaki's body convulses as more and more of her disappears beneath the cape. Fingernails are impaled in or lie torn on the ground from her clawing. A mess of red finger marks scar the floor.

"Is it finished? Do you think it's finished? Do you want to know if it's finished?" Gore's mask giggles.

Shinozaki's head disappears and the two twin tails slowly inch away into the blackness under the cape.

"New friends! NEW FRIENDS! So niiiiiice." Gore bobs and swings as if listening to a song, while singing out of tune.

Kill it.

I have to kill it.

I have to kill it or Shinozaki will end up like that.

I have to kill it now.

Right here, right now.

Kill it. To protect Shinozaki

If I kill it I can protect her.

So I have to kill it.

Kill it quickly.

I... I...

"I'm sorry Yoshiki." San's calm voice silences my mind. "We're going."

The ticking stops.

A click and the door slams shut with the whir of the springs and gears that control it, erasing the crumbling room from my sight.

My body moves on its own.

It runs down the stairs two at a time before landing in a dark basement. The room is huge and dull stains litter the walls and floor. The blade flashes blue for a moment confirming the stains are dried blood and revealing a drain in the far end of the room. My legs carry me towards a door I didn't even notice before charging through it and down a long hallway with brick walls. Cell doors line the hallway. Occasionally a blue spirit peeks out from the barred windows on the doors but my body ignores them all.

A deep rumble comes from somewhere behind me. It reminds me of the time I ran through Heavenly Host, back towards Shinozaki in the Nirvana, the sound of wood and stone breaking and crumbling. A massive bang sounds from behind me and my body accelerates. A squelching slithering noise echoes from the darkness before screams begin to mingle within it, the sound of cracking, tearing, and chewing join them. The air blowing past me muffles them.

Suddenly the sound of hundreds of feet clacking begins to get closer. My face grimaces without my control and my mouth mutters foreign words before quickly slapping a palm against the wall without breaking a stride.

The sound of something meaty hitting something hard comes from behind and the tiny footsteps fade. The dark corridor continues for a while longer before a dot of light appears.

"SUPERMOVE! EXIT OBSTRUCTION!" Gore's mask and cape pop up in front of the light.

"San(Reveal)." The blade glows blue briefly and my body dives towards his cape. The black material fills my vision for a moment, then disappears as the illusion evaporates.

The exit is right in front of me, a shining wall of light. My body hits it and I'm blinded.

...

...

...

*GASP

I wake up.

"URK!" My arms and legs spasm in pain, they feel numb. The marble floor beneath me is cold and saps my heat through the shirt I'm wearing. I slowly pick myself up and look around. The white marble floor of Magari's mansion is illuminated by a faint blue crescent moon. One of the double doors to the mansion is ajar. The splintered remains of the bolt are held by metal hooks instead of shadows. Black marks litter the walls.

"We made it." A calm female voice sounds in my head, I look down at my left hand. A Japanese Katana of Seventy-Five centimeters is held in it. "That thing hasn't seemed to have followed us." I remain silent. "I can assure you. Whatever you saw inside that red world wasn't real.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing either of us could do, and..." My hand tightens around the hilt. "She was already dead. Trying to save her is fundamentally wrong."

The room is silent.

"If you want to hate me, hate me, but..." My eyes glare at the blade only to meet San's calm azure gaze. "remember this. She let go of your hand. Dying there would have been an insult to her decision." I turn away. "Don't waste her efforts or her choice."

"... God dammit." I slam my right fist into the floor. "Why... am I so fucking weak?"

*Vrroooooom, Sceech. ClickClickClick, Click. Slam!

The sound of a car pulling up and four doors opening before closing, my body stiffens at it. Feet walking through dirt and gravel crunch towards me. I stand up and ready the sword. My legs and arms ache from the sprint out of the mansion. The familiar cold feeling of San numbing them flows through smoothing out my stiff movements. A shadow appears beyond the door. I don't have time to run or hide. I clench my teeth and prepare myself.

A bearded man in a black suit and tie walks through the door, sunglasses cover his eyes. I step back. His face turns towards me and seems to give me a once over. A smirk crosses his face.

"Looks like you pass, Greenhorn."

"Huh?"

The man looks around the lobby briefly before frowning and beckoning towards me.

"Let's go. The vice-president would prefer to debrief you earlier rather than later."

Vice-president? Niwa Aiko?

I recognize the suit and sunglasses now, but why are they here?

"What are you doing here, I thought this was my job?"

The man in the suit sighs. "You really think the vice-president would leave such an important site to one person? We're the backup in case something happened to you. We've been monitoring you ever since you came into this building." He takes a step forwards. "We were also meant to pull you out of if things looked bad but it looks like there's no need for that." Suddenly he bows towards me. "The vice-president sends her apologies for this incident."

I blink, surprised. Slowly I lower San and sigh, scratching my head. "It's over it won't do anything even if I get angry at you because of your boss." I start walking towards him and he backs out of the way.

The garden is lit up by the blue light of the moon. The occasional leaf shines with reflected light and the fountain in the middle casts a dull shadow across the ground. Four more men dressed in identical fashion but without the facial hair keep watch in every direction like body guards protecting a non-existent VIP. They look at me before continuing to keep watch. A white van is parked outside the gates.

The suited men begin to walk towards the van at once, as if by some hidden signal they marched in unison. The bearded one turns towards me.

"You want a ride? If it's this late I bet the trains are going to start stopping." He smirks, "If they'd let you on with that." He nods towards San.

"Yeah, that would help." I can't exactly walk around with a sword either.

I step out of the gates and towards the van and look up.

The blue moon in the night sky, unpolluted by the lights of the city, in a perfect crescent shape, shines downwards.

I sigh.

The blue night sky is not the red one I saw inside the mansion. It's over I'm back in the real world. The blue color reminds me of a pair of a certain eyes. Grimacing, I shake my head. There was so much I went through today. Another Heavenly Host, the spirit of one of Shinozaki's relatives trapped in a sword, these weird visions, Gore, the girl...

Pausing for a moment I look up at the moon again. I guess I've officially left the realm of normalcy. I'm part of the world that Magari and Niwa live in. A world where people die on a regular basis, even completely erased from existence. A world I know almost know nothing about, but I'll rectify that. I'll learn everything I need to or have to about this world. The world Shinozaki is trapped in. Like I learned how to swim after I came back from Heavenly Host the first time I won't ever be caught unprepared again.

I blink and then squint up at the moon I was staring at moments ago.

The hidden face of the moon is black, unnaturally black. Like those shadow in the house. The strange blackness disappears. A massive chill goes down his back. Something is coming.

A sharp whistle, the sound of something falling cuts through the air, the rustle of cloth and hair in the wind.

"What's that sound?" One of Niwa's men asks, they look around but see nothing. The sound grows louder.

This sound seems familiar... Yes I've heard it before, back in the alleyways when I was cornered by the man with the bat.

Suddenly all 5 of them jump back, at once, from the car.

*CRUNCH, BOOM!

The shockwave of the van they had used to arrive here exploding shakes the trees around it.

On top of the crumpled, burning hood, Mizuki Magari crouches. A euphoric smile is illuminated by the flames from the burst gas tank of the van. She stands up and looks down upon us.

"Hmph, I guess it was worth the wait."

* * *

**A/N:** 12,150 words. 4 days I hope people appreciate it.

**Notes on references**

1) Gore says "I'M IN DESPAIR! Brackets, copyright, brackets closed." It is referencing Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei which was airing between 2008-2009. Also the manga ran between 2005-2012. One of the character's quotes in the manga and anime is "I'M IN DESPAIR" then he usually tries to hang himself/complains about whatever he is despairing about.

2) Gore is from the Blac-Cyc work called Gore Screaming Show(R-18). An Occultic-Love AVG. Also for anyone who knows or looks him up I came up with the Doll's House concept and associated world of eyeballs before I realized they were similar to Gore Screaming Show(there's a scene where the world turns red and eyeballs float through the air). Also I found it quite funny that some of the character names are similar. There is a Yoshiki and a Yuka in Gore Screaming Show as well. Completely not related to Kishinuma and Mochida.

3) For those of you not following my forum, I put up a teaser of a fight between Magari and Yoshiki ages ago. Although not originally written for that purpose the "Hmph, I guess it was worth the wait." is a slight reference to that I guess, although there is a non-meta reason for why it took her so long to get here. (She appeared in Ch.29 when the sun was out and she's only just arriving at near midnight.)

**Special abilities Summary**

1) Psychometery - the ability to see visions or emotions associated with an object through touch, can take a variety of forms but in Yoshiki's case he observes the events either through the person's own view point or from a 3rd person perspective. He received it from a black robed woman who healed his wounds at the same time as well.

2) Ku-ji Mantra - Literally means the nine worded mantra. You can find it on Wikipedia but it goes like this

(To enter a famous mountain, choose an opening day, which can be determined by its cyclical binary. Hang silk of the five colors, each piece five inches wide, from a large rock, so that you may be sure to succeed in your goal. Further, while entering the mountains you must know the Six-Chia secret prayer. It goes like: **'May the presiders over warriors be my vanguard!'** This nine word prayer must constantly recited in secret. It means, "May all evils flee me and the essential procedure present no trouble.")

San can use it to manifest her origin of revealing as blue flames that can incinerate any esoteric existence i.e. something that is not supposed to be there. It's not omnipotent though as Gore has proven and consumes spiritual energy at quite a high rate.

3) Possession/Reading - As what most people would classify as a vengeful spirit San has the ability to possess people. She has the will power and knowledge to do so.

Her origin of revealing also allows her to use the same possession ability as a method of mind reading. She burns away the mental barriers between herself and her target allowing her access of the entirety of a person's memories and emotions. Needless to say it's pretty risky since you could turn a person into a vegetable by frying away their brain instead. She won't be telling Yoshiki that anytime soon though.

She did not have this ability while she was alive. Spiritual contact of that level would be difficult for a living person. As a spirit she has easier access to spiritual existences. Also she has had some practice on the Grave of Maltuva members she killed when they were collecting souvenirs/trophies/items of importance.

Part of the reason she doesn't display any of the typical behaviors associated with vengeful spirits (e.g. delirium, confusion, decreased cognition, atrophied empathetic capabilities, sadistic tendencies, etc.) is that she understands her death was due to her carelessness and she has come to terms with that.

Also as her origin is revelation it prevents her view point from being marred by spiritual effects as well as illusions.

On top of that she has only been for about a year or less so it may be that she hasn't had enough time to develop them.

However, the prerequisite for becoming a vengeful spirit is to have some attachment or task that was left unfinished in the real world. No matter how miniscule. ((From Corpse Party: Blood Drive) There is a report of a vengeful spirit that possessed people in order to experience eating sweets. The ghost was produced from the soul of a middle/elementary school girl who was hit by the truck on her way home after buying a limited edition sweet that was supposedly quite rare. Her disappointment over not being able to eat the sweet turned her into a vengeful spirit. Ooue Sayaka allowed this spirit to possess her in an attempt to appease it by eating sweets.)

In other words Shinozaki San has her own agenda, different to Yoshiki's.

**Attention to detail**

1) The phase of the moon - look it up in a moon calendar and you'll know which date this event took place on. The year is 2009 and the month is January. Northern Hemisphere.


	33. ADF - Chapter 8 - Brains and Brawn

**Outside Mizuki Magari's Estate – Real World**

The flames from the van light up the steep drive way and front gate of Magari's old home. Blue night is ripped apart by the orange tongues dancing around her. With the creaking of bent metal, she stands up. Her scythe, which was impaled in the van's roof behind her, scrapes against the edges of the torn metal and plastic. Frowning she grunts and yanks it out almost tearing off the roof. The van moans like a wounded animal.

Her smile returns as she turns towards us and jumps off the burning vehicle. The gravel scatters upon her landing.

"Good evening, everyone. Nice to see you all here." She balances the scythe between her right shoulder and arm. Her left fist rests on her hip. "But I don't remember inviting guests over tonight." Her eyes narrow as she surveys us. "I haven't even prepared any entertainment for you."

Niwa's men step back from her gingerly, as if she was some large predator. Although her appearance was of a seventeen-year old girl with only about a meter and a half in height, five grown men were backing away from her. If the scythe wasn't there the scene would almost be comical, but the only one smiling here is her and it's not one of mirth. A predatory smirk, the expression of someone or something far superior looking down on those below it is pointed at the six of them.

"Did you come here looking for something?" She takes a step forward. Flames light her up from behind. Their crackling is the only other sound in the silent night. "Or just wanted to do some exploring?" Magari sighs before looking up towards the sky. "Really now Aiko-chan, if you wanted to see what it looked like inside you should have really come here yourself."

Slowly she lifts her weapon off of her shoulder and holds it upside down between her index and middle finger. Swaying it from side to side like a pendulum. "Do you like experiencing the death of your men that much?"

Niwa's men don't answer, but the atmosphere grows heavy with hostility. One of them holds his quaking left arm back with his right. The hand attached to the shaking appendage is balled into a fist with rage.

Magari snorts, losing her smile. "Quiet as always." The swinging blade travels back one more time before accelerating forward. It loops around in the air, twirled by her fingers. The tip brushes against the ground drawing a line before rising high in the night air. A sound, like a wet finger travelling over the rim of a wine glass, rings from the blade. The reflection of the similarly shaped moon floats across its surface before Magari brings its rotation to a halt. "Boring..." With a clank it returns to her shoulder. A slight gust disturbs the trees around them. Her ice blue eyes make the already chilly night drop a few more degrees. They travel across the group before landing on the only individual not wearing a suit.

"Kishinuma Yoshiki, nice to see you again." Her smile returns. "Good to see you survived."

Yoshiki already had San readied in front him, his footing in the proper position for attack or retreat. The night chill was already overwritten by the spiritual cold of the blade shutting off signals of pain and exhaustion.

"It would have been boring if you kicked the bucket there. You've done even better than I expected." Her eyes glance over his torn and bloodied shirt. "I was half expecting to have to drag your half-dead body out myself, but it looks like Aiko beat me to it. Although..." The fist resting against her hip unravels before joining the other on the handle of the scythe. "That option is still on the table."

Yoshiki takes a step back and his hands tighten around the hilt.

Is this what a mouse feels like when it realizes a cat is staring at it, or a frog just before a snake swallows it?

"I guess that woman helped a bit as well, didn't she? How have you been doing, Shinozaki San?" A glint of blue unrelated to the moon light sparks from along the blade. "Glad to see you haven't lost your head at seeing me again." She grins.

"What're you here for, Magari." Yoshiki's tone is low as he glares at her.

She blinks then smiles back. "Not much, I just thought it rude that you would all come to my old retreat for a party without inviting me." She closes her eyes and shrugs. "I also wanted to pick a couple of things while I was here, but..." Her eyes snap open and glare at all of us. "Somebody's already taken them." The scythe clinks in her hands and Niwa's men reach into their suit jackets for something. "So which one of you little sheep thought it would be a good idea to take a few souvenirs?"

The area is silent before Yoshiki takes an angry step forward, sword point still towards Magari. "What are you talking about?" He growls. "If you're talking about San I'm not giving her to you."

Magari snorts, "You can keep that, I'm not interested in a Katana possessed by a dead woman's spirit." She looks around at the others. "I'm looking for something else, my servants." The scythe glints with the moonlight as her arms shift slightly. "I knew they were in the mansion today, but between then and now I lost the ability to sense what was inside while I was delayed." Her face twists with rage. "And when I arrive I see six of you leaving my mansion with the spell broken and the presence of my servants missing. Get the picture?" Chills run down the backs of everyone there. The skin around their necks felt tender as if something sharp was pressed against it.

Yoshiki's brow furrows. 'Servants?' he thought. The multiple visions he experienced cycled through his head. Wald had said those five were the servants of that little girl. At first he had thought it was Magari's past he had looked into, but the little girl was there as a separate entity. She had been inside the house and hadn't changed a bit from the visions he saw. She even referred to Magari as a different person. So why was she referring to the little girl's servants as her own? She did that in the last vision he had as well, the one showing her escape from the mansion.

"So, who has them?" Magari's voice rouses him from his thoughts. Neither she nor Niwa's men have moved from their places.

One of Niwa's men glances back at Yoshiki before pointing his sunglasses at Magari again. They had just arrived here. It had taken longer to prepare the appropriate equipment and members for this operation. Preparing for multiple supernatural scenarios wasn't easy. Therefore, they knew it was impossible for any of them to have carried something out of the house. The only person who could have was standing right behind them.

"I see, not going to come clean are you?" Yoshiki remained silent. To him Magari was always someone to be cautious around. However he had yet to see her seriously harm anyone who he would classify as innocent. When he was trying to enter Heavenly Host after Shinozaki, he had tailed her after overhearing her relation with Niwa Aiko. He had watched from afar as she took out two delinquents who had cornered a waitress from a maid café. One was knocked unconscious. The other was lifted up by the neck and strangled with her left hand. When the girl stopped her from crushing the punk's neck, she threatened to kill her instead before strangling her in the same manner as the punk. But she didn't kill her, she let her go. In the Nirvana Magari had saved Shinozaki's life when some 'thing' in the pool grabbed her while they were looking for the pillars of the Nirvana. Yoshiki couldn't do anything at that time so he was thankful for that to some degree. She had even helped them save Satoshi's little sister Yuka as well as her friend Satsuki. Even after he had returned from there the only people he had seen her actively hurt were him and what looked like Cult members.

What he had seen in the house firmly shifted her image from eccentric to malicious. Shinozaki San wasn't a living saint, but her murder followed by the desecration of her corpse wasn't something he could ignore. Neither could he forget the little girl underneath the bed. Both of these people may not have been guiltless but they didn't deserve that treatment. Mizuki Magari would not receive his help, he had decided that internally the moment she stood before him again.

"Then how's this sound?" She rested her weapon against her shoulder again. "Aiko-chan, you like business right? Give and take, equivalent exchange, what was it you often liked to say? That these two 'are as strong as the bonds of friendship'?" Niwa's men bristle at her comment but don't move. She smiles at them before continuing. "Then as an old Kouhai(junior) of yours why don't you do some business with me?" She takes a step forward towards them. "I lost sight of five important items inside that house." Her free hand stretches forwards and wiggles five fingers. "One of your pawns has them. I'll give you back the life of one of your men for each item that is returned to me" she closes her open hand into fist. "How's it sound, Aiko-'sempai'?" The shadows cast on the ground by the burning car seem to wiggle and dance, but not from the writhing flames behind her. They have grown so dark the ground they are on is no longer visible. An undulating mass of black seems to creep along the ground.

Niwa's men grimace and take a step back. They still haven't taken out the hand that reached inside their suits. If they did bring out their weapons that would be all the encouragement Magari would need to begin combat.

A fight between them and her would be cataclysmically bad for them. They were prepared to deal with spiritual barriers and overlapping dimension. Their plan was to find their target and immediately escape with it. A full on fight was not what they were prepared for. Survival for a couple of moments may be possible, but if they clashed with her directly it would be the equivalent of a sports car playing chicken with a dump truck.

Yoshiki grimaced. He had an idea of what she was talking about. There was something he had picked up inside the mansion, five of them. The gears, each with a name engraved on it. Why she called them servants he didn't know but the fact that he held the lives of Niwa's subordinates wasn't the only thing aggravating him. Magari hadn't even bothered to mention the girl inside the mansion.

"So, what's your answer?" The shadow in front of her twitches, its outline no longer resembles the human it comes from.

"Shit..." Yoshiki takes his left hand off of San and reaches inside his pocket. Taking out the gears he sticks them out towards her. "It's these you want, right Magari? Take them."

A slight look of surprise comes across her before quickly restoring an amused expression. "I didn't know you had such sticky fingers Kishinuma Yoshiki," she crosses her arms before continuing "but I guess you did pick up San after all. If I find any of my underwear in your possession death won't be the only thing waiting for you." She starts walking towards him. Niwa's men part on both ways effectively surrounding her as she approaches.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't have such a hobby." Yoshiki drops the gears into her outstretched palm, and she glances over them briefly to confirm their number, before placing them in a pocket in her skimpy outfit.

"You're right, you prefer groping people's breasts out of the blue don't you." She grinned up at him.

"If that's all you wanted then get out of the way." Yoshiki begins to push past her. "I don't want to even see your annoying face right now."

"Oh, it seems I've been disliked, did you see something in there Kishinuma Yoshiki?" Her voice comes from behind him.

He stops, his fists clenched. "Yeah, I saw enough. I guess you aren't any better than those occult freaks after all."

The sound of something heavy rushing through the air sounds behind him

"! ! ! Kuh!"

He ducks. Magari's scythe blade gashes the air above his head from his left. A few blond hairs are blown away into the night. San warns him of another attack but he doesn't have time to dodge. Instead he guards with his right arm shielding his face.

"GAH!"

The blow connect, a leg impacts him from the same side as the weapon. Magari's kick sends him sprawling to the side.

Niwa's men draw out their weapons at the first signs of violence but the attack of the Master Mizuki Magari, previously one of the Head of the Grave of Maltuva, had already begun. Black shadows erupted from behind her charging forward into the first salvo of bullets blocking them. The projectiles were swallowed by the shadows harmlessly before proceeding to engulf the bodies of the shooter.

Like an amoeba swallowing up a smaller micro-organism, the black shadows sent sheets of black material around their bodies. Wrapping them in folds of darkness leaving only their head and shoulders exposed. Yoshiki quickly picks himself up just in time to see the last of Niwa's men collapse to the ground, bound in shadows.

"Magari! What the hell are you doing?! I thought we had a deal?" he quickly regains his footing and raises San, pointing her towards Magari's face.

"I said one life for each item returned..." She takes a step forward before pointing the top of her scythe at Yoshiki. "but unfortunately there are six people here!" A sweet smile forms on her face. "You can save yourself if you want to, just choose which one of these sheep you want to trade for yourself."

"! ! ! You!" He scowls at her amused expression.

"Time to pay your debts, Kishinuma Yoshiki!" She charges forward, with her scythe raised.

"Huk! Kuh!" The first blow comes from Magari, the scythe arcs from above and is deflected by the katana. 75 cm of compressed steel slides against the blade of the scythe. Sparks burst from between the two surfaces singing Yoshiki's hair. Her wide eyed smile grows larger as she lets loose two more lethal cuts. "Ugh! Hnnn!" Kishinuma Yoshiki barely repels Magari's scythe again. It was heavier yet faster than his blade. The only reason he could stop it was because he already knew, how this blade would kill him. San's experience made his arms and body strike at the same time maximizing the power behind each block. But there was a limit to that.

"Ah, haaaaaa- good, very good..." Magari pauses while Yoshiki back pedals. Partially from the force of the parried blows, partially to put some distance between them. "Kishinuma, Yoshiki, you've learned a few tricks since we last met."

Niwa's men continue to grunt and strain against their restraints, but it doesn't look like they'll be able to get free any time soon.

"Did Shinozaki San give you a couple of pointers?" She swipes at his head with her scythe and Yoshiki avoids it again. San's experience as a swordswoman is allowing him to read Magari's movements and her range. He stands at the bare edge of it dodging her attacks by a hair's breadth. Preserving the distance he gained earlier he continues to avoid her attacks with as little energy as possible. Her weapon is heavy and her attacks are overzealous and inefficient. A person's stamina is not limitless, eventually they should tire and either give up or make a mistake.

Another blow comes from Magari. Her scythe sweeps in from the right. Yoshiki jumps back to avoid it letting the weapon roar past him in the space his chest was. Suddenly she steps in again even faster than the first time. The gap between them disappears in an instant. He can see himself reflected in her frigid gaze. The second blow comes from the left. It is unavoidable. His legs are already outstretched, the feet in the air leaving him nothing to push against should he try to dodge. The only option is to deflect it. San intercepts the blade killing its momentum by striking against it before dispersing the rest upwards through a shove from below. The deflected point nearly grazes Yoshiki's forehead as his arms scream in pain along with the blade's metal cries.

"GA-HAH!" The blow knocks him backwards onto his back. Without proper footing or balance he was swatted to the ground like a fly. It's a wonder his ribcage is intact from the impact. He has time to cough once before rolling to avoid the butt of the scythe as Magari stabs it downwards. Dirt and gravel explode from the impact getting in his hair before he can get back up to his feet.

The distance between them has returned to its original value. But Yoshiki cannot count on the on it to avoid her attacks. If she uses speed like that he won't be able to get out of her range in time. In that case holding his position and retaining his footing would be more effective. Deflecting her attacks was difficult and more energy intensive than dodging, however, being slammed into the ground like that would not only take more of his stamina. It was potentially lethal. He clears his throat before spitting to the side. Red dotted the mucus that came from his lungs.

Magari turns to face him again before pulling out the butt of her weapon from the ground with a grunt. She's not even sweating. "Kishinuma... Yoshiki..." She smiles euphorically while speaking his name. "Very good, wonderful. I wouldn't have expected something like this from a normal person. Even as a Heavenly Host survivor this is surprising."

"That's my line." He retorts, quickly using his torn sleeve to wipe the perspiration running down his brow. "Although I'd get rid of the 'normal' bit. What the hell do you eat to get that strong?" A pained grin comes across his face as his lungs pant, desperately trying to replenish the oxygen supply in his blood.

"Candies, cakes, sweets, the odd cup of tea..." She counts off on her free hand before raising it to hide a cheeky grin, "Oh, and the occasional bath in the blood of the unclean and unfaithful." She chuckles lightly.

The image of San's body flashes through his mind and his teeth grind against each other. Magari observes his angered expression with a calm smile before charging forwards again.

She delivers a blow to his head from the side. San shows him the telegraphed attack and predicts that she's using too much strength. This is the mistake they've been waiting for. Even though she didn't show it perhaps she was getting tired?

He ducks under it leaving her bare stomach open to a counter attack. His blade will cut through her stomach allowing her insides to spill out. The tip will cut through the skin and muscle holding the organs in place. It will be lethal, even for Mizuki Magari, the blood loss alone should result in death. But he doesn't exploit the opportunity. Instead, grimacing, he uses the time she spends recovering from her swing to put some more distance between them.

"Why didn't you attack?!" San's voice rings in his head.

"It didn't work!" He yells back. The vision he saw confirmed what he already knew. Mizuki Magari was a monster. In the brief instant before his blade pierced the skin of her stomach her scythe which had been overextended far away from him had been twirled like a baton in front of her. The handle, technically called a snath, knocked his weapon aside before the repositioned blade sliced his chest in return. It ripped through his arms separating them from his biceps before sending his chest and shoulder flying through the air.

In a melee fight between two people many factors determine the victor. Skills, technique, terrain, experience but in the end two factors stand out above all. Speed and power, if you are faster and stronger than your opponent you have a massive advantage over them no matter what techniques or skills they may possess. Yoshiki's opponent far surpasses him in these two areas. Even if a counter attack was technically the correct move it didn't matter against someone who's physical abilities were so above his own.

Practitioners of martial arts may disagree with the above. By arguing how physically weaker masters can take on younger students in a match and win. But that is because the difference in experience between the two is large enough to fill in the difference in physical ability.

However, it is rare to find martial artists taking down bears or lions with their bare hands. This is because, although a bear has no skill or technique, the difference in physical output is too large to overcome. Mizuki Magari's physical prowess is abnormal, beyond human logic. A seventeen year old girl, especially with limbs that thin and with no obvious muscles, should not be able to even lift the weapon she hurls around like a toy. But from that frame only a little over a meter and a half tall comes enough strength to rip wild animals in two, let alone humans.

On top of that Magari is not stupid. Feints, false openings, traps her fighting style has these mixed in with her blunt, frontal attacks. Combined together fighting her is like sailing into a maelstrom; unpredictable, overwhelming, and utterly lethal to the careless and overconfident.

Absolute control, that is what Mizuki Magari has over this battle. Her strength, speed, stamina, and tactics are all greater than Kishinuma Yoshiki's. A frontal fight is suicide, a battle of attrition is lost from the beginning, counterattacking when she makes a mistake could merely be him diving into a trap. There is no hope for Kishinuma Yoshiki to win.

She attacks twice more. Each time her arms use more strength than necessary digging her weapon into the ground the first time, the trunk of a tree the next. Both times are obvious opportunities to strike from Yoshiki's perspective but he knows that those are traps as well. Her weapon isn't nullified just because it's buried in dirt or wood. She doesn't even need it to kill him, her brute strength is enough. By not attacking he prolongs the fight denying her the killing blow.

If Magari has absolute control then Yoshiki has absolute knowledge. Every attack, trick, or trap that would lead to his demise he could avoid with his 'death precognition'. No matter how enticing an opportunity she left Yoshiki knew what she was planning. Therefore the one who was supposed to be the absolute victor in this fight could not win against Yoshiki. In turn Yoshiki himself could not defeat Magari. It was a stalemate between overwhelming power against impeccable knowledge.

"Why aren't you attacking?" Frowning she rips her weapon out of the tree. Its shattered trunk creaks before buckling. Toppling to the side it takes down its neighbors. "Are you pretending to be a gentleman or something? Don't bother, that image won't suit you."

"Shit..." He mutters under his breath, she's catching on. After all, those openings are far too enticing to let go. Even now San's irritation courses through him. If he was unarmed or simply inexperienced avoiding her would be perfectly natural. But with both parties armed not attacking when the enemy is vulnerable means there was a reason not to. Either the attacker did not want to harm them, or they knew attacking there would be meaningless. Yoshiki has displayed hostility towards Magari therefore the former is unlikely, and if it is the latter...

His ability will be found out, the one advantage he has over Magari. If it does then that's it. He will lose. There are many non-lethal methods of attacking a person. All she has to do is either exhaust him to the point he can't act on the knowledge he gains, or attack him with a way he cannot detect.

She crouches down like a sprinter. Her body is a gun and the hammer has just been pulled back. She stretches out her right hand holding the scythe behind her.

Then the ground explodes in a cloud of dust as an inhumane step blasts her forward, a blur of gold and silver rushes towards Yoshiki.

"! ! ! Shit!" He ducks as the blade passes over his head. Relief fills him for a moment before Magari's free hand grabs his collar. He is carried two meters from the transferred momentum, before the material snaps, throwing him into the ground.

"Guwaaaahh! GAH, *Cough, Dammit!" Swearing he regains his footing and looks around for his assailant.

She stands, with her back to him, in between the two broken gates. Her scythe dug into the ground to halt her charge. She lifts a hand with the middle and index finger extended and points them at him. Two blob like shadows burst from the split earth and strike him.

"Huff, HAH!" The blade sings against the air. Shinozaki San's years of experience assist Yoshiki's clumsy swings refining them into serviceable strikes instead of slaps with the flat.

The first shadow is struck cross wise and he dodges the shriveling remainders of its corpse as they fly past him. The other he strikes vertically from bottom to top, leaving the sword above his head. Magari's scythe snaps through the bisected shadow and is intercepted by the third strike prepared by previous cut.

She relieved her weapon from the ground while he dealt with the first shadow and attacked as he cut down the second. Only San's combat instinct had him prepare the sword so he could perform an overhead swing right after his underhanded one.

Once again in melee range Magari tries to use her superior strength to crush him but San's foot and blade work allow him to keep his distance. He lets her blade slide off to the left while he steps right. This minor gap between them quickly grows as her monstrous strength carries her further than she wants. Magari clicks her tongue in annoyance then smiles wickedly.

Her weapon swings behind her, knees bent. Yoshiki prepares to dodge, anticipating another frontal assault. But she isn't touching the ground like before. Her posture looks more like a batter winding up for a homerun rather than a sprinter preparing for a race.

"HrrraaaaaaAAGGGHHH!" A bestial cry, Yoshiki is paralyzed for a moment by the pure ferocity in her voice. She cuts the air, the scythe turns into a sheet of silver, blurred with its speed. The air along the cut seems to bend.

"Nghwaah!" Yoshiki dives to the ground. San forced him down, snapping him out of his daze and collapsing his legs causing him to drop to the dirt.

*WHOOSH… SLAM, CRACK, SNAP, CRACK… BOOOOOM!

The trees behind him have their branches snapped and twigs torn. It looks like a bomb had gone off near them.

Magari's scythe is not aerodynamic. The point of the blade is pointed in the wrong way for it to be even considered for that. Her scythe doesn't cut through the air.

It tears through it, like a dull paper knife through an envelope. The weapon, when pulled through the air, had violently torn a hole through it. A vacuum, an empty space carved out by the brute force of Magari's swing.

A column of air 11km high just had its supports knocked out from beneath it, and collapsed. The crumpling void had released a pressure wave in the shape of a blade. This had just blasted above Yoshiki's head, obliterating the tops of the trees above him as they missed their target. The sonic boom roared in the night after the blast had passed him.

But he doesn't know this, all he knows is that he is still breathing and the hunter trying to catch him is still in front of him. He scrabbles up as her weapon sweeps down upon him.

The Scythe rips beautiful parabolas in the night sky. The sword desperately swings to meet it. Both their blades clash spraying sparks and ring the night with cries of metal on metal.

* * *

My arms burn, sweat runs down my face and into my eyes stinging them. But I don't have time to wipe them away.

Magari swings again and I barely step out of the way. The point slams through the dirt burrowing into it. I step in raising the sword getting ready to strike her from above.

A vision flashes through my head and I immediately leap backwards. Magari clicks her tongue in annoyance. She had planned to cut me in two by pretending she had lost control of her weapon again and got it stuck in the ground. She's already tried this tactic before, is she running out of ideas?

A small explosion goes off in front of me as her scythe bursts out of the ground. Dirt and grit fly into my eyes and mouth, blinding me. I spit and shake my head to get it out but then immediately swing to my right.

*CLANG! SKRRRRRRT

Magari swung right after she had blinded me. I only knew where to block because I felt the blade cut through my right arm before ending the vision.

Suddenly something heavy impacts my chest.

*WHUMP!

"Gaha!" Magari's shoulder had slammed into me. I felt my rib cage crack from her tackle. My vision sparks as I skid across the ground. I struggle to get my breath back. My chest burns and I could feel tears at the corner of my eyes.

"Get up!" San's voice wakes me up from the pain. I grit my teeth and stumble to my feet.

"LEFT!" her voice is the only warning I get before another blow sends me sprawling. My arms and legs ache, my chest burns. My vision is hazy with pain and exhaustion. I can't last much longer.

"What's the matter Kishinuma Yoshiki, tired already?" Magari twirls the scythe in one hand again. She doesn't even look out of breath. Her cold eyes look down at me. I grit my teeth.

"… Don't screw with me…" I pick myself again and lift up the sword with both hands. "I'm not dying here…"

"Hmm, I don't know about you but what does San say?"

San's cold anger pulses through me, but I can also tell she's worried. I know myself I'm almost out of steam. Just holding the sword is causing my hands to tremble. Magari tilts her head and smiles.

"! ! !" Magari blurred forward. I didn't see a vision but San guides me. I jump back but it's too late. Her fist slams into my stomach.

"UGH!" The blow sends me flying. I catch a glimpse of the moon before I slam into the dirt.

"GUH… kah…" The wind was knocked out of me. Even before wanting to throw up my body sucks in air to replace what was violently expelled. I blink and Magari's scythe lies next to my head. The point lightly pricks my neck.

"I see, so that reaction speed only works against lethal blows."

Fuck, she knows. It doesn't matter either way. Even if I knew she was going to kill me I wouldn't be able to move. My arms and legs have completely given out, I can't even feel them.

"What a shame, now that I know that beating you seems too easy." The point digs into my neck.

"KUH, UGH…hhrrrrrggkkk" It hurts, the point digs into my neck tearing open the capillaries underneath my skin. The point feels like its ripping apart my nerves one by one. Every slight movement is transmitted from it to my brain in the form of pain.

I close my eyes and focus on my arms. They don't move but I can see San in the corner of my eye still held by my left hand. My body must have completely shut down though. I can't feel the handle at all.

"Fufufu, you're still trying, how cute." She removes the point and the stabbing pain is replaced with a dull throb. The cold point of metal is replaced by the warm wetness of my blood.

"If you become mine I could spare you, you know. I'll keep you as a pet. I'll feed you and play with you every day." She steps towards me scythe at her side. "What do you think? It's a good idea isn't it?"

"…Don't… SCREW WITH ME!" I use my entire body for one last blow. Any muscle left in my body is applied to it. My arms don't function anymore. The hand simply clenches the handle as hard as possible as I use my powerless limb as a whip. It misses her completely and I collapse in a heap at her feet.

"Ahahaha, you don't have to throw yourself at my feet you know. A simple yes would have been alright." She kneels down and grabs my chin with one hand. I can feel the bone creaking in her hand. "You can't go back to a normal world anymore." She looks into my eyes and we're close enough that I can hear her breathing. "It'll be safer by my side than anywhere else. I'll take good care of you." A cold smile appears on her face. "After all, you've already crossed the line. How did it feel, killing someone?"

"...Fuck you..." Her grip tightens and the image of the lower half of my face being crushed into pulp flashes through my head. I wait to hear the snapping sound of bone before the spatter of blood bursting through flesh torn by its own support structure. But she lets go. The hot pain is replaced with the chill of the night air before her hand grabs me by the neck. She stands up dragging me with her.

"…What a disobedient little dog. But that's not too bad either." I feel her grip harden. Blood and oxygen are shut off. The sound of my neck creaking rings through my skull as her fingers bite into my skin. Everything goes grey.

*BANG! CLINK!

Suddenly I'm falling. "Guh! Kah!" I cough and wheeze as my heart beats rapidly to replenish my brain.

Magari had dropped me on the ground. I lie collapsed in a pile in front of her but she's not looking at me. Her face is pointed towards her left. Two more cars have pulled up behind the burnt one and more of Niwa's henchmen pile out. There are almost 2 dozen men in black suits wearing sunglasses facing her.

"Aiko, what do you think you're doing?" Magari asks one of the men calmly.

"The Vice-president would appreciate it if you would allow us to retrieve our co-workers." One of the men has a handgun pointed at Magari. The rest pull out similar weapons from inside their jackets. One of them reaches inside the car and pulls out a shotgun.

"Interesting, has she forgotten about my magic?" Magari takes a step forward and I hear a series of clicks.

"The Vice president is a quick learner."

"... So she's finally grown a spine, about time. Fine, I've got what I've came for and had my fun. I can call it a night." She rests her scythe on her shoulder and turn around. "Until we meet again, Kishinuma Yoshiki." I watch as she walks towards her estate. Black mist seeps out of the ground and wraps around her hiding her from view. When I blink the mist is already dissipating. Magari is nowhere in sight. Niwa's men lower their weapons and the one who spoke to Magari starts barking orders.

"Get the tow truck up here. We'll need to clear this wreckage as soon as possible. Contact the local police force and delay their dispatches. Don't enter the estate. We need to debrief Kishinuma-san first. Medics check him out and someone get a stretcher." I black out as two suited men walk over towards me.

...

...

...

**Niwa Aiko's office – Perfect Life Promotion Agency – Niwa Aiko**

Beads of sweat run down Niwa Aiko's face as she reclines in her office chair. The pentacle hair ornament is once again next to the picture of Saenoki Naho, Ooue Sayaka, and her. The office lights have yet to turn on again. With the unearthly strands gone the room is dark. Only the moonlight from the window behind her illuminates the rom. She exhales tiredly and places a hand on her forehead, rubbing the pain from her overstressed brain away.

Suddenly, she reaches for something hidden in her skirt. A flash of silver in the dark room and a four barreled weapon is in her hands. The gun was small, a derringer, but the diameter of the barrels suggested it fired projectiles larger than most handguns.

"Good evening, Vice President." Mizuki Magari's butler, Wald, stands in a corner of the room. He bows in greeting even as Aiko aims the weapon at his chest.

"Good evening to you too." Aiko continues to aim the weapon at him. Her eyes are narrowed but her tone is conversational. "However, I'm afraid I don't remember you having an appointment. What does she want?"

"The lady merely worries for your safety." Wald answers calmly. "Your sister's actions were greatly moving to her, after all."

"She has a funny way of expressing it." Aiko smiles painfully as she shifts the gun in her hands slightly. Another drop of sweat runs down her cheek.

"Her promise was for your safety alone." He answers matter-of-factly. "Would you not reconsider stepping down from your position?"

"And let those incompetents ruin my sister's efforts?" She sneers. "I'll have to decline that."

"You would be infinitely safer as a civilian compared to your current post." Old eyes returns her glare with a calm look. "Even if you continue to involve yourself with our world a lower profile position would involve less risk."

"I'm sorry, but this is my dream job at the moment." A corporate mask swiftly covers her earlier aggression. "I get paid a lot and spiritual items just leap into my collection, plus I don't mind the odd gamble." The Vice-President of PL tilts her head with a fake smile. "So, what did you come here for? Magari wouldn't send you here just for that, and if she had sent you for something you wouldn't have bothered with this small talk." The mask drops with the smile. "What did you come here to do?"

"I came to offer reparations for my lady's actions tonight." Wald swiftly changes topic and begins to explain himself. "With the support from the cult gone, there may be situations in the future where assistance from a third party may be required."

Aiko blinks in surprise before smiling tightly. "I knew you were a loyal servant but this is rather unexpected." She shifts in her chair and hides her weapon in her skirt again. "So what do you wish to offer.?" A dangerous flash sparks in her eye. "I'd like for you to keep in mind I have used a number of resources tonight due to her."

"Your primary business is with information." He states. "I offer the location and schematics of one of the Grave's old research facilities, as well as the addresses of some of the Grave's personnel."

"Research facility?" Violet eyes narrow, the offer may be useful but that depended on the details. "What were they researching there?"

"After the Grave of Maltuva lost the Book of Shadows to the Yagoura remnants we investigated other esoteric methods to secure our future." His calm voice provides context as his left hand suddenly reveals a large business envelope inside it. "The facility I offer was one of the first to produce reproducible results, our first success in producing 'Magic'."

"Sounds interesting," Aiko crosses her arms in thought. "and what is its current situation?"

"After the 'Day of Darkness', the day the 'Entity Walls' appeared in our world, we lost all contact with the facility. I assume the main research subject must have been released during those events." He walks towards Aiko's desk and places the A4 envelope on top of it. Aiko looks down at it briefly before focusing on Wald again. "The entire facility, its research sections and production lines, have gone silent. The Grave of Maltuva has yet to start recovering the facility. In fact, they seem to be abandoning it." He retreats from the desk towards the darkest corner of the room. "The building itself has been sealed off to the public. There are no official investigations ongoing at the site. If you wish to learn more about the Grave's activities it would be a bountiful source of information."

Aiko picks up the envelope and opens it, taking a peek inside shows her blue prints, photographs, addresses, construction permits, and a CD. "I guess this should be enough." She closes the envelope and returns her attention to Wald. "Magari is really lucky to have you." She smirks. "If you are ever looking for new employment I've never had a butler before, but I could use another secretary."

"Thank you for your offer, however, I am content with my current post." He bows. "I bid you goodnight. The lady has set me another task for tonight which I must accomplish. I hope you remain on cordial terms with her in the future."

"As long as you are the intermediary, I am not against it." Aiko leans back in her chair as she watches shadowy mist envelope the butler's legs. "Just put in an appointment next time. It's past closing hours for us."

"I apologize for my rudeness." The black mist hides his entire body before dissipating. The corner he was standing in is empty.

Aiko lets out a tired sigh before taking out a handkerchief and wiping away the sweat on her face and neck. After putting away the white cloth, frilled along the edges, she looks down at the envelope again.

"A factory for the Grave of Maltuva's weapons... It really is quite a catch, but at the same time it's dangerous enough to have been abandoned by them." She sighs again and rubs her temples.

As she starts to stand, she stumbles. Grabbing onto her desk for support, she winces in pain before smiling bitterly to herself. "Not today though, or tomorrow for that matter..." Walking towards the door she picks her purple coat off the hook on the door before stepping into the brightly lit hallway.

"Vice-President," Niwa Aiko's secretary stands up to greet her as she leaves her office. "the team has recovered Kishinuma Yoshiki and the anti-barrier unit. No major injuries have been reported."

"Good, I'll need to recover for the next couple days. I'll leave you in charge of organizing the debriefing." She answers quickly before covering her mouth which let out a tired yawn.

"Understood, I shall notify your driver." Her secretary sits down and begins to dial a number.

"Thank you." She steps into the elevator opposite her office. "Today's been a long day."

* * *

**A/N:** Well this is a bit shorter but with only 2 scenes this feels alright. I hope it felt exciting. Read and Review if you can. Helps more than you know.

A few points on the Grave of Maltuva and the Yagoura Association. They both appeared in Corpse Party: Blood Drive.

**Yagoura -** A cult started by Kiriya Mist's Grandfather.

Started by an Ex-head of the Grave of Maltuva, Mist's Grandfather, the Yagoura are hated by the Grave of Maltuva due to the actions of Mist's Grandfather. During a time of internal strife within the Grave of Maltuva he took the Book of Shadows, their holy text, and asked the Shinozaki family to hide and protect it from the Grave of Maltuva.

The Yagoura is currently extinct. Mist's Grandfather committed suicide and the media took it up as the just deserts of a cultist freak. Reporters and news crews hounded the remaining members of the Yagoura family ending in the suicide of Mist's parents from social pressure. Mist himself was sent to a penitentiary after setting fire to a reporter's jacket. It was at this facility he met with Shinozaki Hinoe. Kiriya Mist died in the Nirvana after having his head bitten off by Mizuhara Satsuki in Heavenly Host. Kishinuma Yoshiki recovered the Ever After stones from his body.


	34. ADF - Chapter 9 - New lesson, Old memory

**Interlude – Childhood's Dreams**

**? ? ? - ? ? ? - Yoshiki**

I'm kneeling on a cushion placed on a tatami mat. A woman with grey eyes and black hair faces me on an identical cushion also in the seiza position. She is dressed in a black funeral kimono and her hair is tied in a traditional bun behind her head.

"%&amp;#."

Her voice is gentle and calm, if a little sad. She had called a name, the name of the person who was sitting opposite her. I try to reply but the mouth I have doesn't move. Instead the body I'm in looks up at the woman obediently responding to her call.

It is a child's body. Small white hands are placed properly on the lap covered in a similar black kimono.

"Did you see anything else?

The body I'm in shakes its head and replies calmly in a little girl's voice.

"No mother, I could not."

Her mother nods solemnly and closes her eyes.

"Your eyes haven't matured enough I see. It cannot be helped." The voice is calm, unprovocative. "At the age of seven it was unreasonable of us to expect anything." She is not accusing her daughter of anything, nor apologizing for giving her a task she was not expected to accomplish. The statement of an observation and a conclusion that is all it is.

"Your aunt Kanae-san's husband has fallen ill recently. You will train your sight until the final symptoms have begun to arise."

The little girl looks down at her hands. I can feel her shoulders shaking. A feeling of dread percolates from her heart into mine. Is it the training she is afraid of or the arrival of the symptoms for the woman's husband?

"Remember %&amp;#, we do not have many chances left. Two more failures and the one to be sacrificed will be yours."

The girl winces slightly before shutting off her emotions. The sense of despair is forcibly replaced with determination.

It wasn't that her mother's words motivated her.

She did not want to be weak, that was the only reason.

"I understand mother."

She replies calmly again. Her mother nods accepting her acknowledgment before rising from her cushion.

"We have lost too much to this curse, and a great evil has been released from the despair it has caused."

She walked over to the sliding doors of the room. She turns back to the little girl.

"Finish your kata in the dojo. I will prepare the relevant spirits and seals for your eyes. We will attend your father's Tsuya(wake) tomorrow."

The door opens with the sound of smooth wood on wood. The well maintained frame barely makes a sound as it reveals the wooden hallway behind it.

"Mother..."

The little girl calls to her. She turns back towards her and waits silently.

"Do you think father regretted this?"

Her mother blinks in surprise, I'm surprised as well. It's not often a child questions her parent's marriage, especially so soon after one of them has passed on. I wait to see anger or sadness on the woman's face but neither appears. She looks back calmly at her child without resentment or anguish.

"No, I do not think so."

Mother and child continue to look into each other's eyes, trying to identify the emotions behind them.

"He may have been in pain but if he truly hated me he would have followed Takashi-san's example."

An image flashes through my mind. Is it this girl remembering something? I felt parts of her emotion flow through me but they were always muffled, weak. Either she was stifling her own emotions or the feeling was blunted due to this being a vision.

This image, however, was crystal clear for both me and the girl.

_A man lay down on a futon in a Japanese styled room. His wrists and ankle were bound with rope. A rolled up white towel was inserted into his mouth to prevent him from biting his own tongue, the ends were tied behind his head. Sweat leaked from every pore on his body. His face and eyes was scrunched up in pain. Near the ceiling black and white photos of their ancestors hung on the wall staring down at the man, woman, and child._

_Her mother sat next to the man's head and occasionally dabbed at his brow with a towel but did nothing to ease his pain. She merely watched his anguished expression with an emotionless one._

_Suddenly his eyes shot open revealing bloodshot whites and tears of blood began to leak from them as the vessels began to rupture. Had the towel not muffled his screams the neighbors may have called the police. But he would be dead before they could come. Even if he had been on an operating table instead of a blanket no doctor would have been able to save him. His fate was sealed the moment his child neared seven years of age._

_Her mother stood up before straddling him, stopping his thrashing body from rolling onto the floor. She pushed down on his shoulders and held him in place as the ropes dug into his skin, gradually dyeing them red. The towel in his mouth was dyed the same color as his gums bled from the pressure they experienced._

Is this some kind of torture or sacrificial ritual? I can't feel the girl's feelings on this matter. She had either shut them off or didn't have any for this man.

A shiver runs through me. I wasn't tied up at the time and both man and woman are fully clothed. But the pose reminds me of when I was possessed by Sachi. A man trapped underneath a woman, unable to move or scream. Ice water flows through a body I don't even possess.

_The woman continues to hold the man down. He is not old, maybe thirty years if not younger. Her face is as emotionless as when she was dabbing away at his face. There is neither kindness nor cruelty on it. Her hands tense as his thrashing intensifies, pushing him against the floor with all her strength._

_"AH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Laughter began as the photos of the female ancestors of their family cackled at the dying man's torment. Their black and white faces twisted in amusement within their frames. Some of the photos were taken when blackening one's teeth was fashionable. The aesthetic added horror, not beauty, to them now._

_The air felt stiff, more like a liquid than a gas. No, liquids weren't this viscous. I watched as dark strands, like balls of long hair in a bathroom drain, appeared and disappeared in the air. The girl was focusing on these dark stains. Her mother appeared unaware of them her eyes focused on the horrible focused on keeping the dying man from moving._

_The blackness gathered around the man and seeped into him. Like worms or termites burrowing through dirt or wood they sunk into his skin, eyes, nose, and mouth at irregular intervals._

_She could not see what they were doing inside him, her eyes were not that clear. A hazy glow clouded the black things' movements._

_However, the fact they were causing him discomfort was apparent through his actions. When a strand touched or seeped into him another stifled cry escaped from his bloodied mouth. With every blurry motion she saw within him his body spasmed in pain._

_The black strands continued to sink into him, like maggots through a fresh corpse. She was watching her father being eaten from the inside while her mother held him in place._

From my perspective it seemed as if they were killing him.

If I was there I would have pushed the woman off of him ages ago.

But after being forced to watch through this girl's eyes I understand that would have no meaning. This man was doomed, there was no saving him. The only thing they could do was use his death as efficiently as possible, and they were doing just that. They were watching him die, and through that process they would find the thing that killed him.

I wanted to close my eyes but they weren't mine to close. I already knew the outcome.

_The laughter gradually faded as the man's body stopped moving. His choking and gargling died down and the ropes around his wrists and ankles stopped creaking. Finally the room was silent. The faces on the photographs had returned to their reserved expressions._

_Her mother's arms, which had been tense struggling to hold down her spouse, gradually relaxed. The hands which had been clenched around his shoulders like the talons of a bird of prey returned to the gentle ones that caressed his cheek when he walked in on her preparing breakfast. The soft fingers reach up to his rolled up eyes and close them gently. She removes the towel gagging him and closes his mouth, putting it to the side. Picking up the cleaner one she had used earlier to wipe away his sweat she removed the blood that came from the corners of his eyes and mouth. The room was completely silent as she removed any sign of violence or anguish from his body. After tying the ropes back into their bundles, she hid his torn wrists and ankles underneath another blanket before placing a white cloth over his cleaned face._

_"We will talk about what you saw later. I must contact the priests in order to prepare your father's body."_

_The little girl doesn't say anything as her mother opens the sliding door and walks away to the only telephone in the house. _

The memory ends and I return to staring into the mother's grey eyes.

"Our ancestors take great pleasure in tormenting our husbands and fathers before killing them." She says calmly. "When I join them perhaps I too will participate." Neither fear nor amusement is in her voice. It is a simple fact for her, a possible outcome. "That is why we must find the source and reason for it, both for our lovers, our children, and ourselves."

The little girl continues to look into her mother's unflinching gaze. She can see there is no falsehood in her words. At least her mother believes in what she has done and what her husband agreed to do. There is a curse upon their family. One which only forgives female heirs, one which devours the father once the heir nears seven years of age.

"Shinozaki San." The name becomes clear for the first time. "If you do not wish to see me killing your most treasured companion find the source of this curse." She turns away from her daughter and steps into the hallway. "We have two more chances, do not waste them." Not once has her voice risen or felt hostile. All it is stating are facts and possibilities. Even the most horrid outcome is just another possibility. The door closes and the girl is left alone in the room her father died in.

**Interlude - END**

* * *

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep

The sound of hospital equipment is the first thing I recognize around my surroundings. Senses of touch, smell, and direction appear quickly after. I'm on a soft mattress with something attached to my chest and there's something rough held in my left hand. The smell of disinfectant and clean linen fills my nose. My face is pointed upwards and I'm lying flat on my back. Opening my eyes I wince at the light stabbing into them before the blurs become a white ceiling.

This is a hospital room I guess, I can see an IV drip and the heart rate monitor that woke me out of the corner of my eye. Above me is a clipboard with a medical chart attached to it. Sunlight comes in from a window nearby but I can't see the window itself. It's probably about midday.

"Awake yet?" San's voice makes me blink. The numb feeling of having woken up fades as I my mind reactivates. The last few conscious seconds I have replay in my mind.

"Yeah, I am."

I was picked up by Niwa Aiko's men after Magari dropped me on the ground. Her cold smile and words makes my teeth clench and heart pound. My right hand comes up to my head to scratch it. The feeling of my finger on my scalp and forehead ease some of the irritation.

"You should check your wrists before you do that Kishinuma-san." A gruff voice sounds from my left. Turning towards it I see a man with a square jaw covered in a short beard in a black suit and sunglasses.

"There might have been needles poking into you."

Lifting my hand off my head I look at the wrist. The sleeve of a hospital gown slides down the rest of my arm. Besides a hospital tag nothing else adorns it or my limb. I expected that since the IV bag was on my left.

"If there were I would have noticed when I moved my arm." I try to sit up. "ugh..." The sharp pain in my gut was enough to convince me to stay down. Magari's fist had slammed into there after all, there was probably a nice bruise there right now.

"You'd be surprised how numb your body is when you wake up." The man chuckles at my attempt to get up. Shooting him a dirty look is the best I can do from this bed though.

"Where am I?"

"One of our private medical facilities. It's cheaper than bribing a hospital to treat people without asking questions or filing paperwork."

"Heh, seriously you guys..."

I can't say I'm that surprised. They are her subordinates after all, guess they must have picked up her twisted logic while working under her. It was that or they were like that from the beginning and she merely chose the ones who were most like her.

"Do you do anything legally?"

"Our government contracts allow us to possess semi-automatic weapons." I can feel another headache coming up. "Unofficially they also allow us to use military grade hardware outside of civilian areas."

"Guess that's a 'No' then." I scratch at my head again. "Seriously, I've come to crazy place for employment. Your boss alright with you blabbing like this?"

The man smiles and shakes his head.

"You underestimate the Vice-President, Kishinuma-san, if you think this is blackmail material on her."

"... Thanks for the advice. So why am I here? I don't think she set me up here out of the kindness of her heart."

"True as a free agent you don't get any of the benefits a fulltime employee has. However, since your job was made more hazardous due to insufficient information on our part, we're happy to compensate this time."

"'Happy to compensate'?"

My eyes narrow at his comment. I can pretty much imagine Niwa saying the same thing.

"Don't screw with me! I almost died in there."

'Almost' probably wasn't the right word. In a way I had died there at least the visions of me dying felt real enough.

The man is silent at my outburst. An uncomfortable silence fills the room. My right hand continues to massage my head.

"The Vice-President understands and apologizes for the peril you were in."

He bows his cleanly combed head towards me.

"However, that is the risk of working in the world we do."

"Tch, if this is her definition of 'easy' I'd like to see what she defines as hard."

"This job only took you one day to accomplish, Kishinuma-san. The Vice-President has spent weeks investigating more immediate sites on top of her duties within the company."

"... Whatever." It really was becoming meaningless to me. This guy is just another hired goon for Niwa and arguing like this hurt. I guess my insides must have taken a lot of damage from Magari as well. "What do you want? Niwa's got you here for a reason."

"I'm here to find out what happened inside that place."

What did happen inside there? I don't know myself. Too many things happened there; the black stains, those eerily identical rooms, the eyes that appeared under the bed and the red world that was summoned by them, finding San, the little girl under the bed, and that black caped thing. Of course Magari showing up at the end just to top things off, although that didn't happen inside the house.

"I thought she wanted a report or something?" It was either that or the threat of looking through my memories again.

"If you can recount to me what happened inside there I will handle the paperwork."

My eyes turn to the ceiling again.

"I just have to talk about what I saw, right?"

"Allow me to set up my recorder before we start."

I spent a couple hours attached to the IV, simply recounting what I saw in the mansion. The guy wanted me to focus on the more dangerous things such as the dark stains. I had noted down their effect but he wanted more details. In the end I had to recount the vision I had. It felt like it was one of my memories, but different. Slight details were changed that eventually led to a worse outcome than reality.

When I got to the part about the sitting room, I skipped over most of the details. I simply happened to find the sword and then cut down the things chasing me. It wasn't to make me look good or impressive. Talking about what happened in there wasn't something I was comfortable with. Thinking about it was painful enough. When I mentioned there was a spirit in the sword, he nodded as if understanding something.

"I see, so that's why we couldn't take it away from you..."

"What, you gonna confiscate her or something?" San had been mostly silent. Most of what I was talking about was before I met her.

"No, not at the moment."

I raised an eyebrow. If I was in their shoes wouldn't San be a pretty interesting catch?

"Actually, why am I still holding onto this?" I nod down to the sword.

"When we tried to take it from you while you were unconscious your hand wouldn't let go of it. We assumed it was a Reigu but since we didn't detect any evil presence within or around it we transported you with it, this is part of the reason you were brought here instead of a hospital."

"Huh?" I lift up my hand and wiggle my fingers around the hilt, they move fine and I can swap it between my hands. It's not like San's stuck to me or something.

"It probably used a form of possession to take control of your arm when we attempted to take it."

"So, you're not going to take her?"

"We would if it was only emotions or thoughts that were attached to the item, but if it's a spirit we need to take special precautions to either purify or seal it before we can store it."

San remains silent at both these words. I don't know about being purified but sealing sounds like a bad thing.

"Are you going to do that to her? The purifying or sealing thing?"

"There are no plans to do that at the moment. As I said before we don't detect any evil intent from it so it would be safer to let it stay with you for the moment."

"You know an awful lot about these things."

"The Vice-President collects them as a hobby so we are asked to keep our eyes open for them during most missions."

"..." Doesn't that come under 'mismanagement of company resources'? "I guess you guys have it tough as well."

"There are some benefits so we cannot argue. You've seen some of them yourself."

He's got a point. I wouldn't have been able to get out if it weren't for San.

"Are they all like her?"

She snorts as if insulted.

"I can't say much, but the ones I've seen don't do things like yours."

I hear an exasperated sigh before the feeling of fingernails digs into the back of my palm.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"I am not 'yours' tell him to correct that." If she's pissed at that guy what's she pinching me for?!

"Is something wrong, Kishinuma-san?" I lift up San and with my pained hand.

"You sure there's no evil presence in this thing?" The pinching stops.

"We haven't seen anything that suggested malevolence."

Do these guys know the meaning of that word? I want to ask what dictionary they're using, but the answer is probably The Vice-President's or something like that.

*Click, Bonk!

"GAHA!"

The clipboard that had been hanging above me had just delivered a perfect drop kick with its edge, right in the middle of my forehead. I felt my eyes smart as I rubbed the pain away.

"Are you alright?" The man picks up the clipboard and sighs before attaching it to the foot of the bed. "Sorry about that, I guess whoever put you in here forgot to move the med-charts.

"No, it's no problem. I don't think it's that guy's fault anyways." In fact I think it's a she not a he who's the real perpetrator here. Rubbing my forehead again to deal with a different sort of headache, I watch the suited man return to his chair and start recording again.

The rest of the recording went by quickly. I only described what I saw, not what I felt. He seemed interested in the visions I started seeing after defeating the doll and her shadow. San didn't harass me anymore than that. I had let go of the hilt to deal with the pain from the clipboard when she dropped it on me. She just lay there on the bed next to me. It was wide enough so there wasn't any fear of her rolling off.

When I got to the part about the girl I paused. I had already given the concise version of San's interpretation of the spell that held us; how it worked, who was maintaining it, what our options were.

"I understand. What happened after that?"

"After that..." After that I killed her, killed her to save my own skin. Because I was told there was no other choice.

"Yes, after you left the room." The sunglasses stopped me from seeing his eyes but his expression was neutral.

"..." I return to staring at the ceiling, the silence lengthens.

"I can guess what happened."

"You're not going to say anything about it?"

"No, there's nothing to say about it. Besides I'm not a hypocrite."

"..." The room was silent for a bit more before I could continue.

When I mentioned the black caped thing he frowned but remained silent. The assistance of the little girl's ghost didn't draw much response from him either.

The ending of my recitation was with me meeting Niwa's men in the normal world. He held up his hand giving me the signal to stop.

"Kishinuma-san... I see why the Vice-President has such high hopes for you."

"'High hopes'?"

"I'm honestly surprised you're not a crying wreck right now." He leans back in his chair crossing his arms.

"I've already been through hell before." Heavenly Host twice over, I didn't kill anyone there those times though.

"As a survivor of Heavenly Host?" My eyes widen slightly at the mention. "Don't look so surprised, the Vice-President told me about that. I was against her decision of employing you. But looks can be deceiving. You'd think I'd learn that after working for both her and her sister." He chuckles to himself before pocketing the recorder and standing up.

"The doctors here say besides the bruises there's nothing wrong with you physically. If you can talk to me like this I don't think there are any mental problems either. I'll ask them to let you out when you want."

The door shuts quietly behind him, and I'm alone. I try to sit up again and I manage this time. Touching my stomach, the bruise from Magari makes me wince when I find it. My arms and back are a little stiff as well from muscle pains but its bearable. I can feel my toes and bend my knees.

"Now just have to see if I can walk..."

**Yoshiki's Room – Real World – Yoshiki**

"What do you think you're doing, kid?" The doors to a closet in my apartment lie open and a long bundle wrapped in gift paper is trying to send me death glares from beneath its binding.

"I can't exactly leave you out in the open. How am I going to explain having a huge sword to the police if someone sees you?" Leaning the wrapped up package against the opposite wall, I start moving things around. You'd think something thin like a sword would fit easily in a closet like this but unfortunately she's a bit too long to fit without taking out some of the shelves. "Seriously... hey can't you shrink yourself down or something?"

"This isn't the Ruyi Jingu Bang you idiot! It's just a well-made sword. I can't change its size or length at will."

"Guess that mean I'm going to have to take off some of the shelves. Unless... can I fit you in diagonally?"

"I can't and I won't, and what is it with this wrapping paper?!" The wrapping paper was advertising the Twenty-ninth Yokohama Festival happening this February and had a list of different movies and actors on it as well as dates for the event itself. I guess it was pretty ridiculous to wrap something like a sword in it.

"It is unacceptable." She huffed.

"It can't be helped, even if I got a ride home from Niwa's men I still can't just walk into my apartment swinging around a massive katana, can I?" After the man in the suit left my room at Niwa's company, some guys in white coats came in and did a pretty normal checkup on me; whacking me on the knee, looking into my eyes. The only extra thing was when I was asked to walk in a straight line.

They gave me back my old pants and shirt as well as a new white business shirt to replace the torn one which I wore right now. "Anyways that's the only wrapping paper they had there." It was kinda weird I guess, but it was called a Promotion Agency after all. Maybe they just happened to have some spare and used it on us?

Still I've got a feeling they've have way too much practice wrapping sharp objects. They lined the insides of the paper with cotton so the blade wouldn't cut the paper. On top of that they added a plastic cover for the tip of the blade so I could lean San against the wall without worrying about her piercing the floor.

"This could have been prevented, if somebody hadn't lost my sheath."

"My bad, my bad... I guess, I'll have to take out one of the shelves after all. Ugh what a drag."

"That's my line, if I'd known I'd get thrown in some prepubescent punk's closet I'd have stayed in the display case of that mansion."

"You weren't in the display case when I got there." She was stuck in a corpse... Now that I think about it maybe this might not be such a good idea?

"Putting me in a closet is a grave insult, Kishinuma Yoshiki."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyways don't set anything on fire in there." I shake off the ominous feeling and continue taking out folded clothes and putting them in neat piles on the polished floor.

"If you put me next to your porn mags I'll set your entire house on fire!"

"There aren't any in there, you idiot! It's just a bunch of clothes and some old CDs." Anyways I live alone. If I actually had any there'd be no reason to hide them. Wait, scratch that. Even if I did have some I'd still have to hide them. Miki had the key back before I went into the Nirvana, but if that's the case that would double the reason not to have them in the first place. I'd have to jump out the window if she found something like while she was either cleaning the place, or looking for things to play with.

"Kishinuma Yoshiki. Put me in there and I'll haunt you..." I feel the room's temperature drop a few degrees. The hands that were lifting the shelf out of the closet stop. That's seriously not funny. Coming from an actual spirit it sounds really convincing.

"I-it's just a little bit San, just a temporary thing. A-anyways we're partners right? Bear with it for a bit. Take one for the team and stuff like that." The shelf I was trying to remove comes out and I start sliding things around the bottom of the closet again.

"That was when we were trapped in Magari's house together. Now that we're free I'm starting to seriously reconsider that."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Ceasing the rearrangement of an old rucksack and some CDs, I turn towards her. "I can't leave you out in the open."

"Your bed would be a good place."

"Isn't hiding things under the bed a bit too obvious?" I take a seat on the floor. "Plus it's dirtier than closet."

"You mistake my meaning. I meant hide me 'in' your bed."

Huh? 'In' my bed? Assuming she doesn't mean I stuff her into the mattress, this probably means I have to put her in there like a normal person.

"... Why?"

"In life I was always on the move, sometimes I had to sleep on the floor or sitting down." For some reason I imagine her waving a finger at me, as if she's scolding me. "A bed is a rare luxury. Thus to make up for what I missed in life I wish to indulge myself now."

I start scratching my head. I can already feel a headache growing.

"You don't even have a body! Plus, what am I gonna do? I'd be afraid to even turn in my sleep with a weapon next to me."

"As much as I am humbled by your exaggeration of my attractiveness, I don't mind at all." San's tone is the same even tone. As if she's discussing the weather. "Anyways shouldn't it be fine? You said I have no body after all, so there's no chance of any 'mistakes' happening."

My face burrows further into my palm.

"That's not what I meant! How can I go to sleep with a piece of sharp metal almost as long as my arm?!"

She pauses for a moment.

"Are you saying the sword is the problem?"

Why do you sound so surprised there?

"Of course it's a problem! It's a massive huge problem!"

"Hmm, this is surprising. A metal fetish... on top of a maid one. Kishinuma Yoshiki, I must withdraw my earlier offer. You can sleep on the floor. I would rather not lie next to a hardcore pervert."

"Huh?!"

"I never thought you would be the type to be aroused by inanimate objects. If you wish to talk about it I would ask you to contact a proper guidance counsellor."

Wait, why am I the one being scolded?!

"What the hell are you talking about?! I don't have a metal fetish! And I'm not sleeping on the floor while my bed's taken up by a ghost!"

San sighs. "You have no manners at all Kishinuma Yoshiki. I'm a guest, on top of that a lady. This is the part where you say, 'That's a good idea San. I happily lend you my bed for the night. Any less and it would hurt my honor as a man.'"

"That has nothing to do with this!" I hold my head with both hands. "This is crazy, why do I have to hand over my bed who can't even enjoy it?!"

"That's why I said you don't have any manners. At this rate you won't be able to get Shinozaki Ayumi's heart you know?"

"Wha-?!" My headache stops and I look at her. The tone she's using is back to the cold calm one she used when we first met. Why's she bringing Shinozaki up right now, and why does she sound so serious.

"That's right, Kishinuma Yoshiki. If you haven't forgotten I know almost everything about you. I looked inside your head remember? I know you have questions, and I have the answers to some of them. Treating me like this isn't convincing me to help you."

A moment of silence and I put my hands down onto my knees.

"... You're willing to go that far just for a bed?"

San sighs again and the tension in her voice disappears.

"Of course not you idiot. This is to get you to understand the situation. I'm not an object, but a human. Even if I'm dead, your treatment of me is beyond rude. No, it is an insult."

"..."

She's got a point. I guess it hadn't fully sunken into my head yet. She's not some talking sword but a person who's been stuck to it. After Magari killed her, her soul's been stuck to the sword. A person's a person I can't just stuff someone into a closet because it'd cause me problems.

"Do you understand now?" The cold feeling is gone, her voice is calm as always but it feels gentler.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that."

"As long as you get it, it's fine. I understand that finding me is against the law but remember I had to carry this around because of my job for a long time. I know a thing or two about hiding it."

"Really?! That's great!"

Wait a minute...

"Hey... San... if that's the case... then why did you wait until after I pulled everything out of the closet to tell me that?"

"To watch you have to put it all back once you figure out it was a waste of time."

"..."

"..."

"... The closet it is then."

"Oh, I seem to be forgetting something very important about your condition. It could be highly important and valuable, but the thought of having to sit inside a cold, dusty, dark closet is making my mind forget it very quickly. If only I had a nice fluffy bed that I could rest my tired body in to relax my mind and remember this very important fact."

"... How did they not sense any evil from you?"

*BONK

"Ow!" A CD from one of the shelves from the closet had landed point first onto the top of my head. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"I don't know perhaps it was some form of divine punishment from on high for disrespecting the dead."

"Ugh, seriously. Not funny." It just sounds way to convincing coming from her.

...

...

...

In the end San ended up going under the bed. It was easily accessible but still out of plain sight. If someone did look under there they'd either ignore what looked like a rolled up advertisement or San would use some sort of spell on them that would make her less noticeable. When I asked why being under the bed was alright but not the closet, since they seemed equally unacceptable places to keep a person, she said.

"It's not like I'm completely stuck to the sword. You felt my presence a number of times outside it didn't you? Leaving the sword in there doesn't mean I'm stuck staring at the underside of the bed all day."

Was how she explained it but of course...

"...Then why were you so against going into the closet then?!"

Was the question I had to ask.

"Putting a weapon inside a closet is the same thing as saying you're never going to use it again. After all the only things that go in there are things you don't use often. But you can't afford that anymore. When I was talking about how I often slept on the ground or in a sitting position I was half serious. When I was alive there were times when I fell asleep holding my sword's hilt." Unwrapping San's blade partially so I could see her image within the blade after I placed her on the coffee table in front of me. My reflection stared back at me in the metal before it was replaced by her face. "If I were you I'd at the very least keep my weapon nearby. After all that Magari seems to be interested in you to some degree."

Taking a seat on the floor, I leaned against the bed as I digested what she said. Magari seemed to be fixated on me, after all I was the one she went for yesterday. Would she really come for me here as well?

I shake my head It doesn't matter, if she comes for me she comes for me. I'll just have to deal with it as always... Well if playing it by ear was a way of dealing with things that is.

"Do you have a grudge against her or something?" Since she was brought up I might as well ask.

She raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Magari, she's the one who murdered you after all... I thought you became a spirit to kill her."

"Well, I wouldn't mind her dying, but I'm not resentful of her murdering me." She sshrugged. "I died because of my own carelessness. She made me overconfident by only using illusions and hallucinations, both of which I'm resistant to. But that in itself was a sort of illusion. By using only those two things she made me believe she was useless at close quarter combat. In the end I walked right into her trap."

"Then... do you respect her as an enemy or something?"

She snorts. "Don't get me wrong. That girl is a sadistic monster, in every sense of the word. But she isn't the reason I'm stuck here. Having a rematch with her isn't my objective. Also after seeing you fight her, even if I hadn't been tricked, I'd still lose against her. The Grave of Maltuva seems to be more advanced than I first thought." Her image crosses her arms with a thoughtful expression.

"What are they, the Grave of Maltuva?"

She nods once and uncrosses her arms. "I did promise to answer your questions later, back in the mansion?" Pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts, San began answering my question. "On the outside they look like your average cult. They rake in converts and make them cough up money and possession for their church, preying on the weak of mind and soul. But unlike most other cults, who're pretty much just swindlers who sell salvation instead of crappy products or phony medicine, they actually have some basis for their beliefs." An image flashed through my head of a single brown book with a bony face decorating its front cover. Dark laughter echoes from the depths of my memories. "At some point they managed to gain possession of the Book of Shadows. They revered it as a holy text and believed its writings would provide glory and salvation to the entire world." The book's face disappeared from the sword.

"Hold on, if they had that book then why did you guys, the Shinozaki family have it?"

"There was some sort of internal strife apparently, a disagreement of how to use the book. In the end one of their members stole it and gave it to my ancestors for safe-keeping. It was passed down within our family along with some other items related to it. The Ever After stones you have are one of those accessories that came with the book." She then shrugs. "You know the rest though, at least you should."

Shinozaki had told me a little bit and that Mist guy blabbed about is as well. Shinozaki Yoshie had used the book to try and reunite with her dead husband. The spell failed and Sachiko consumed the magic in order to stop her mother from disappearing, like how our friends were erased. When Sachiko died the spell was released and created her Heavenly Host. But this is about the Book of Shadows and why Heavenly Host existed. It didn't explain anything about the Grave of Maltuva.

"Alright, I get that they had the Book of Shadows for a while. It sorta explains why they know how to do those creepy magic things. But weren't you guys were keeping it from them? If they didn't have the book why are they able to do stuff like this now?"

"They looked through part of it so they knew about magic and spirits I presume. From that they began their own attempts to create magic."

"'Create magic'?"

"That's right. After they lost the Book of Shadows they began to search for a way to recreate what they had lost. Spiritual surgery, Entity Balls, possessions, darkening anything and everything that might get them closer to either finding the book or gaining more power they investigated."

"What a creepy bunch..." I scratch my head as I try to process San's explanation. "So what do they want to do with all this power? Take over the world?"

"That's a possibility. But I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon."

"Huh? Why?"

"There's a reason why true practitioners with spiritual abilities don't come out into the public eye, for example the Senrigan incident. Simply put, it's to avoid jealousy. Spiritual ability isn't something that can be learned or taught. You usually either have it or you don't. Even within the cult that fact shouldn't change. Not everyone in there should have spiritual abilities or even the potential for it. In fact it should be relatively rare. Hence even if they had the techniques to take over the world the number of practitioners would be too low to successfully enforce it. On top of that the Grave's command structure is also a mix of people with spiritual ability and those without it. The ones without are usually there because of their political or monetary support. Should the Grave ever try to take over the world they'd change the entire balance of power within it. Those people might lose everything they have."

"Then why are they helping them in the first place?"

"Why else? They want to gain spiritual abilities and are using the Grave to find a way to give them some. Therefore, until they achieve that goal they'll make sure the Grave doesn't cause too much of a fuss for both them and the rest of the world. That way the Grave is reliant on them for resources and they can monopolize the results of the cult's research."

"Ugh." I lean back against the bed. "That leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"I won't disagree with that statement." San says tiredly. "But it's thanks to their greed that the Grave is kept in check to some degree. If it's any consolation I suspect the ones hoping to get spiritual abilities are mostly just fooling themselves."

"So what is there goal in the end?"

"No idea, that's part of the reason I was investigating them." She pinched her chin with her thumb and forefinger. "I'd guess they themselves had different goals as well. Those without spiritual power want to gain it. Those with it want to research it. What they do with that in the end is probably different for each individual. Either a personal or economic reason exists for each one I guess. But as a whole the Grave wants the Book of Shadows back. For the believers it's their holy text, for those with spiritual ability it's a source of far greater power, for those without spiritual ability it might contain the secrets to gaining them. For your purpose that's probably all you need to know. They want to recover the Book of Shadows at any cost. If they can't regain it they'll recreate it. Neither outcome is good for us or this world."

A chill runs down my back. One Book of Shadows is enough. On top of that, if it was owned by someone who wanted to use it selfishly... "How close do you think they are, San?"

"Recreating it? Not close at all. They're still looking for the Book of Shadows. If they were close to recreating it there would be no need to do that. Also, you saw what it did to this world, didn't you? Trying to recreate something like that isn't easy. But, they're still a lot more advanced than I thought."

"Is it because of Magari?" I had guessed her strength wasn't normal. It was probably enhanced with magic or something.

"Partially, the mansion is another thing. To create an alternate version of the house based on a skewed perception of it. Only powerful vengeful spirits can do something like that, and that's after they've been dead for a good thirty to forty years. To be able to replicate the effect in a much shorter time period is worrying. Although they were cheating to some degree in its construction by basing it off of an actual spirit's perception, the fact that they managed it all suggests they're a lot more powerful than most people think they are."

"Right..." I didn't get most of what she said, but I got that ghosts are dangerous.

So the cult's objective is to get the Book of Shadows. I guess I already knew that. When she mentioned they were trying to recreate it I was worried something like the 'Day of Darkness' might start up again even if they didn't find the original.

Sighing, I scratch my head again. To be honest I'm barely keeping up with San's explanation. I don't have anything to compare it with. No frame of reference to understand what they needed to make one of these things. You'd think if it was a book they'd be able to photocopy it, but I guess it doesn't work like that. If she says they aren't close then I'll just have to nod my head and believe that.

"You said earlier that the ones who want spiritual abilities are probably fooling themselves. What did you mean by that?"

"As I said before, spiritual ability is usually something you have from birth." She begins. "You could increase it through physical training but the gains are small and often unreliable since it's a property of the soul rather than the flesh.

"Does that mean if you trained your soul instead of your body you could increase your ability?"

"You could." She nods "But humans are materialistic existences. We have physical bodies that rely on physical sustenance. It's hard for a person who only sees the physical world around them to even learn how to train their soul."

"Can't you just meditate under a waterfall or something?" That's what usually comes to mind when people hear the words 'spiritual training'. Something you do at a temple or shrine off in the mountains. Training your mind and body to find peace or something like that.

An exasperated sigh comes from her as she shakes her head. "If it was that easy most monks would have developed telekinesis at the very least by now."

"Then... how do you train your soul?"

"You don't really train your soul. Spiritual ability is the manipulation of spiritual energy after all. You could affect the soul through it but in the end what you're using isn't the soul itself.

"Then how do you train spiritual ability?"

"There are no real physical means to train it, unlike your muscles or your brain. Even if you have it from birth, using your talent will only allow you to grow more dexterous in its usage not change its strength."

"Wait, you just said you could increase it a little bit through physical training. Which one is it?"

"I should probably start off with an explanation of spiritual energy before I go into details about spiritual ability."

"Oh yeah, you said something about spiritual energy back in the mansion as well" Something about all her abilities costing spiritual energy.

"Yes, the food of the soul. Just think of it as another energy source like sugar or fat. Only it doesn't power your body but your soul. It's generated by the act of living, the act of proving that you existed in this world. Most of the time it's a physical mark such as a change in atmospheric conditions from you breathing or the increase in entropy of the universe, but that's not the only thing. In fact although you can leave your existence in a physical format you gain more spiritual energy from 'feeling' alive."

"'Feeling alive'?"

"It is the will to live, to survive. Emotions that are tied to that are a greater source of spiritual energy than the physical expression of your existence. For example being able to think to yourself, 'I'm glad I'm alive.'"

"How does that show that I existed? Surely people aren't reading my thoughts are they?"

San shakes her head. The bangs on either side of her face wave from side to side and her pony tail flicks from left to right. "Spiritual energy is a representation of your actions while you are alive. Merely existing is the lowest form of it. But by the soul itself being able to confirm its own existence it becomes a semi-perpetual motion machine in a sense."

"Huh?"

"'Cogito ergo sum' a philosopher called Descartes once said that. It means 'I think therefore I am' and it's true to some extent. Your soul needs proof to exist. As it doesn't have a physical medium to do that that it shows its existence through its interactions." I raise an eyebrow in confusion and San puts her fingers to her chin again before coming up with an example. "It's like the wind, you don't see the wind but you can feel it is there. Similarly by you living and acting in this world you prove that your soul exists, that you exist. But humans and some animals can go further than that. Instead of just their actions, the perception of themselves can allow their soul to exist. The acknowledgement that there exists a 'me' that is beyond this body. That's why it's semi-perpetual. By confirming your soul exists you generate the energy to allow it to exist." She draws a circle with one finger. "Circular logic, this pretty much proves that souls and spiritual energy follow a completely different set of rules to the physical world. It's breaching the laws of thermodynamics after all."

"San... you're actually really smart aren't you?" Thermodynamics, perpetual motion... these are words I'd expect from a physics lecture or documentary, not from a ghost.

"Don't change the topic, and I'm glad you noticed though." Fresh sarcasm dripped from her voice. "Anyways this is based off of the research of my ancestors, not me."

"Did they teach you all this?"

"Partially." She nods. "The rest I learned through my job or taught myself. I'm not expecting you to learn all of this by the way. I'm just hoping if keep on talking some of it sticks."

"I think you're just frying my brain at this point." I lean back closing my eyes before scratching my head.

"I thought as much. Just remember this." Her image lifts up three fingers. "Spiritual energy is used by the soul and is generated by the act of living. Feeling alive either emotionally or physically generates it. Physical means of feeling alive are less efficient at producing it than emotional or spiritual means." She lowers a finger with each sentence.

"I don't really get it, but is this the part where you were saying you could physically train it?"

"Glad you remembered." She smiles. "Yes, that is why physical training can grow it but is inefficient. By going through strenuous exercise or physical discipline you can feel you are alive. The usage of your body by your will and mastering it increases your awareness of you as the body. In other words your soul recognizes its existence through the physical act of moving, after all that's a trait living things express. The ability to move that is."

Right I think I get it. So by moving around a lot and exercising your body is 'living' so it generates the proof of living called 'spiritual energy'. And then that proves that you exist in the world and feeds your soul.

"Most martial artists use this as a medium to feel the soul but I can't speak about its effectiveness. You can train discipline and focus which are helpful when manipulating spiritual energy but they're also useful in a lot of other things so you can't say it's for that purpose. The two just happen to be useful everywhere like while studying or playing a game."

"So does that mean people like those Chinese warrior monks have a lot of spiritual energy?"

"Not exactly." She shakes her head. "They try to use that 'feeling of living' to get a better grasp of spiritual energy. The control and focus they learn in their exercise can also help them learn how to use it, thus giving them possibility of gaining spiritual abilities."

"But because it's a physical activity and not a spiritual one it's not as effective, right?"

"Yes, that's right looks like you're getting it." She smiles.

"Y-yeah thanks..." For some reason her smile reminded me of Shinozaki... "S-so what's a spiritual activity then?"

"I thought I explained it already? It's 'the will to live'. If you can stand up and believe 'I want to live' then that is a spiritual activity."

"Wait, wait, wait." I almost stand up from how ridiculous that sounds. "Hold on, that sounds waaaaaay too cheap. Then shouldn't every optimist in the world be like an Esper or something?"

"If it's just saying it anyone can do that." She shrugs. "The problem is the belief bit. Humans don't do it that easily. A person could say 'I want to live' but whether he or she actually believes it or not is a different matter. Even the person who said it might not know. And it's not about the words either. When you're thinking or feeling something those emotions don't always come in the form of words. You merely relate what you feel to a word you memorized. Without the feeling the word itself is meaningless. It's the emotion that's important."

"So a spiritual activity is just emotions then? Just feeling happy or sad is enough to train your soul?" Sounds suspicious, she's been pretty convincing for the first part but this bit sounds a lot less concrete.

"Possibly, nobody really knows the exact rules for this part." San admits. "It's one of the reasons the Grave is researching this sort of stuff. We've done a lot of work on the physical means of increasing your spiritual energy, even though it's much less efficient. The reason for that is pretty simple. We're physical beings, so even if they're inefficient, they are easier for us to understand and experiment with." I guess that's true. On top of that if there aren't many people who can use spiritual energy from birth, there'd be a lot less people to figure out the spiritual side as well. "However, we're not completely clueless about the spiritual means though. A couple theories exist. Some people say that it's generated through positive emotions. Others say it's by survival instinct. The one thing we do know is the feeling of despair drains your spiritual energy."

"Despair?" Something clicked inside me.

"Any feelings of self-destruction or wanting to quit living destroy spiritual energy." She expands her definition. "As the proof of living I guess it should be obvious. Suicidal tendencies, abandoning hope, depression all of these will drain your spiritual energy and eventually destroy your soul."

"Is that what happens with 'darkening'?" I remember from Heavenly Host. The effect that happens to those that lost hope. To those that give up.

"That's the most extreme form of it. Your body or mind would usually end up dying before that. Your soul is you after all." She puts her thumb and forefinger to her chin and looks downwards in thought. "What usually happens when the soul runs out of energy is a loss of information. Amnesia and changes in personality can occur more easily and the person would feel more lethargic and be more prone to negative thoughts such as suicide or depression. Eventually it will kill the body but not through darkening. More natural causes of your body 'giving up' would probably kill you. Unexplained cardiac arrest, suddenly falling ill with a serious disease, accidents from not paying attention, and of course suicide are the usual outcomes of prolonged spiritual energy starvation." She taps her chin lightly before continuing. "It is possible for the body to survive it though but what happens there is the soul evaporates leaving behind an empty shell. A vegetable I guess. Some comatose people and those with total body paralysis probably fit under this category, although it's relatively rare for that to occur. Usually, when that happens though it's not a problem with the soul but the body malfunctioning so the soul is still there." She looks up from her thoughts and into my eyes. "Darkening is a very special case of spiritual energy starvation. To put it simply it's the soul devouring the body."

"The soul?"

"That's right the soul. Remember how the soul needs proof to exist? When the soul is either unable to disperse, or experiences a decrease in spiritual energy to the point it is negative it begins to consume any and all forms of existence. Darkening is your soul tearing apart the 'existence' of your physical body. Color, smell, taste, texture, chemical composition all that proved 'your existence' is destroyed as the soul simply consumes 'existence'. On top of that since your soul itself is dying your body would undergo necrosis at the same time. It just so happens that the darkened places with less 'existence' to support them are more vulnerable to effects like that."

"Why does it do that? I'd understand if that stopped you from dying but you said that you'd usually die before it gets to that stage."

"Remember in Heavenly Host how even if you died your spirit would be trapped in there for all eternity? Under conditions like that the soul can't die even if it wanted to. It just keeps suffering and suffering until it can't help but tear apart anything and everything that comes near it. But that's only one situation it could occur under. There are others too. For example when the soul has its spiritual energy forcibly removed. The resulting void would drive it to the same outcome."

I see, it makes a little sense now. Ages ago I heard someone tell me that if you starve yourself long enough your stomach begins to eat itself. I guess 'Darkening' is sort of like that. A soul that is deprived of spiritual energy begins to get hungrier and hungrier for existence. From what she says the person would usually die before that, either from their body giving up before the soul or the soul giving up before the body. But if the soul exists inside a living body even when there isn't any proof for its existence it begins to consume the 'proof of existence' within the body. The body literally loses its shape and form as its existence is eaten up by the soul, the death of the soul materializing on the body.

"San, what is the soul?" Until now I was just thinking of the ghosts of heavenly host and thought that's what a soul was, but now I don't know. I'm not used to asking sappy questions like this but I have a feeling San's answer isn't going to be 'it's your ticket to salvation' or something like that.

"The soul?" She looks at me quizzically, an eyebrow raised. "It's you, a conglomeration of your memories and personality. It is the proof of your existence in this world."

"What does that mean? Also don't look at me like that..." Her expression seems to say, 'why doesn't this guy know this already?' Is it really that obvious?

"I'd have thought you'd have realized by now since you've seen so many of them." After blinking away the annoying expression she continues. "Although I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, it's hard to think of stuff like this under stress." She nods to herself before looking up at me again. "I guess I should explain some definitions first. Firstly the souls and spirits are the same thing. The difference between them is whether they are located outside or inside a body."

Huh, so I guess it's like lava and magma. They're both molten rock, but if it's outside the earth then it's called lava. If it's inside the earth it's called magma.

"The soul or spirit contains your identity. For example I'm a spirit right now but I have all my memories from when I was alive as well as my personality. Besides not having a body I don't feel any different to the person I was before I died."

"Hold on. The ghosts, or spirits I guess, in Heavenly Host weren't like that."

"I thought Shinozaki Ayumi explained this to you. The souls of people who die violently or with extreme emotions often end up confused and delirious. You saw for yourself didn't you? Once you released them from their anguish they returned to the person they used to be."

Kanno Yuki, I guess she's referring to her. Before we returned their body parts she, as well as the other two kids, were violent and sadistic. But when we met her in the classroom after she had sent us back to Kisaragi Academy she seemed like your ordinary elementary school kid.

"So how are you not delirious then?" I saw her death. On top of that her corpse was desecrated right in front of her. If there was a reason for her to go crazy, like those kids in Heavenly Host, I couldn't think of a better one.

"It's thanks to my personality, I guess." Another shrug comes from her shoulders. "Dying during the job was always a possibility so I was ready for it to some degree. On top of that, as I said before, I died from my own carelessness. The ability to come to terms with why and how I died prevented me from obsessing over it and driving me mad. You remember what those spirits in Heavenly Host often said, right? 'Why did I have to die like that?' 'Why did I have to die at all?' Those spirits never could understand why they had to die, and that unfairness eventually twisted their pain into hate."

"Are you in pain San?" She looks up at me with a surprised expression before smiling.

"Me? Besides the occasional headache I get from dealing with you I'm doing splendidly." Snorting she begins hitting her left shoulder with her right fist as if trying to loosen a stiff muscle, before rolling her neck. "No more back pains or hunger cramps, and no more late night stake outs."

I let out a sigh. Seriously, I was pretty worried and she goes and cracks a couple of jokes like that. I guess that's her way of telling me it wasn't a problem. You can't be really worried when the person you're worried about looks that carefree.

"I thought spirits had to keep on feeling the pain when they died." I still ask just in case.

"That was within Heavenly Host. Although it's true for some other places, don't worry about me. I'm not feeling any pains around my neck."

"Oh, right. That's great... I guess." Magari had beheaded her with a single blow. There was almost no time to even feel pain.

"So, Kishinuma Yoshiki, did you get all that?" I snap back to reality and see her blue eyes looking into mine.

"Huh?"

"I'm asking you to explain to me what I just said. It's to see how much you understood. I don't want to realize you've misunderstood something in the middle of a battle."

"Oh, yeah." I scratch my head to remember what I've been told so far. "So, spiritual ability is the ability to manipulate spiritual energy. Spiritual energy is your soul's food. It's made by living or feeling alive and is destroyed by giving up on living. The soul is my personality and memories and needs to consume some sort of 'proof of existence' in order to exist."

"Simplistic as always, but not fundamentally incorrect." She nods contentedly and smiles.

I scratch my head and sigh. It feels like she's making fun of me but when she smiles like that I can't honestly say anything back.

"So does that mean you used up quite a lot of your spiritual energy?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Well you used that blue fire thing a couple of times and you said that Reading thing took a lot of energy too. I'm just wondering if you're running out or something."

"Worried about me, Kishinuma Yoshiki?" She raises an eyebrow giving me a questioning look before dropping it and chuckling lightly. "Don't worry about me. I'm not going to disappear anytime soon. Anyways I can't really use my own spiritual energy. I'm dead after all. I can't generate spiritual energy since I'm no longer living."

"Huh? Wait then how does your spirit... What was it? The 'maintain its existence' thing?"

"As a spirit I have a better feel for spiritual things now. I can draw in ambient energy from my surroundings. Since the world is full of things that are alive there's some excess spiritual energy in the atmosphere and earth that I can draw on to maintain myself."

"Then... if you can use spiritual energy outside of you, does that mean spirits can use the spiritual energy of other people?"

"Oh, that's rather perceptive of you. Yes, I can draw in the spiritual energies of other people. That's usually how evil spirits possess people. They suck up the spiritual energy of a living person, robbing them of their will and vitality, eventually killing them. You remember when some of those spirits in Heavenly Host possessed Shinoazaki Ayumi, right? 'It's only when we're inside this person's body that our pain subsides.' That's pretty much explains a standard possession. By possessing and consuming another person's spiritual energy a spirit can reduce the pain resulting from an unproven existence. That's why people with large amounts of spiritual energy are often possessed by something. It makes them a more tempting target for spirits and it allows them to survive the initial drain on their spiritual energy. If a normal person was possessed the cost of supporting two souls with one person's resources would kill them. Because of that their possession wouldn't last long enough for it to be recognized as such."

"But what about those spells you used? Where did the energy for those come from?"

"..." San doesn't reply... then she turns away... suspiciously.

"Wait a minute you didn't..."

"It seems you figured it out on your own. Yes, I was using your energy to cast those spells."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Slouching forwards I hold my head between my hands.

"But don't worry you still have plenty to spare and it's not like it's a limited resource."

Oh, right like that's supposed to make me feel better.

"You just told me that I need that to power my soul! How can I not be worried?!"

"It can't be helped, I'm dead. I don't generate spiritual power anymore."

"That doesn't mean you can just use mine anytime you want!"

"The alternative was letting you die, and I warned you I couldn't use them too many times. That was me taking into account how much spiritual energy you had left."

"So how much did you use?! Did my life-span shorten?! Am I going to turn into a vegetable?!"

"Calm down, if you're worried about dying then stop. The amount I used is well within your limits, there's no chance of you kicking the bucket or going into a coma. Although that's largely due to your large capacity, a normal person would probably be bed ridden for a few days."

"Arrrrgghhh I knew it! I knew you were an evil spirit! I'm possessed. Ugh, I wonder if it's too late to get an exorcism..."

An exasperated breath sounds as San lets loose a rather large sigh.

"Hey. You done wallowing in self-pity yet?"

"Shut up! I've just been told I had the equivalent of my life-force used up! Let me recover for a bit, goddammit!" I feel like the order of her explanation and apology are reversed. I'd have preferred to have her apologize first, then explain what that meant instead of dumping the horrific effects on me then telling me I might suffer from them.

It's like a doctor telling a patient all the possible symptoms and worst case scenarios of a disease before telling them what illness they're suffering from.

She gives out another massive sigh. "Really, stop being a baby and take it like a man. I guarantee that the amount I used up was well within your limits. You didn't collapse due to spiritual energy depravation after all. It's the physical portion of you that gave out. Your reserves are astronomically larger than the average persons after all."

"That doesn't make me feel any better! Wait... astronomically? Why?" I don't remember doing anything special and my family is definitely not related to any spiritualists.

"Remember what that man in the medical center called you? A 'Heavenly Host survivor' was it? Inside that dimension you fought and struggled over and over again against the fate of death. In the end that trained your soul and mind for survival. That place acted as a sort of training for your spiritual energy reserves. By constantly fighting against fate you were forced to expand the amount of spiritual energy you could generate. With no techniques or knowledge to focus it the change in fate was then brought about through brute force. Therefore you were forced to develop a large reserve of spiritual energy."

"Huh?" I don't get what she said at all. She sighs at my confused expression.

"Long story short... Remember how I said some people think you generate spiritual energy by survival instinct? By surviving in a dangerous place like Heavenly Host you were forced to train your ability to generate spiritual energy. Think of it as being strapped into a massive treadmill with a spike filled pit behind it. You're forced to run on the treadmill constantly or fall to your death. By running for so long on that treadmill your spiritual stamina or energy was increased to a level far larger than most people."

Setting aside the gruesome imagery, I think I got it. But it still doesn't make me any happier.

"So how much can I use before I run dry?" I might as well ask. If I'm going to be running into things like Magari's mansion then I'm probably going to have to use San's spells.

"I could probably maintain the Ku-ji mantra for at least a couple hours before you'd begin to feel tired but that's a horrific waste of energy. But if we're going to be fighting together we should probably train you to use it. Even if I can use your spiritual energy to use my spiritual abilities and spells it's inefficient as some is lost in the drawing process. If you take into account our different origins as well..."

She starts talking about something I have no understanding of before falling silent, deep in thought. Her chin firmly held in between her thumb and forefinger. Is that a trait of the Shinozaki family? She blinks before shaking herself out of her musings.

"Regardless, if we're going to continue working together, you learning how to use your spiritual energy or at least be able to channel it to me more efficiently, will be extremely useful."

"Wait, does that mean you're going to teach me or something?"

"Of course, I can't have my partner lacking in such a serious area. Physical training should also be done as well. I can't have you relying on my experience forever."

"R-right! I'll be in your hands from here on then!" A smile crosses my face. I don't really get what she's saying most of the time. But if she's saying I have potential and she's going to teach me, I can't let this opportunity go to waste. I need to get stronger after all. So I can stand up against Magari, against that black thing in the mansion, so I don't have to sacrifice someone to save my own skin, for myself... for Shinozaki.

Shinozaki! I stand up suddenly.

"What's wrong?" San looks up at me, surprised.

"Sorry, San! I just remembered something important! Can we talk about this later?"

"I have no qualms about it, as long as you're going somewhere safe." She shrugs. "We can talk about teaching and training later."

"Thanks." I rewrap the tacky wrapping paper around her before placing her under the bed. Her image disappeared as the blade disappeared underneath the cotton and paper again.

"Don't take too long. House sitting is pretty boring you know." She called from underneath.

"Got it, got it." I quickly go to a drawer and pull out a pair of new pants. The business shirt I was wearing was fine but showing up in torn clothing probably wasn't the best. Changing clothing quickly I slipped on my shoes while putting my phone and wallet into their left and right pockets. Patting my back one I realized I'd forgotten my handkerchief forcing me to take off my shoes and reopen my drawers to find one.

"Bring me back a souvenir on the way home." San called as I was slipping into my shoes again.

"Huh? What do you want?"

"Some caramel pudding would be nice, I don't mind if it's the convenience store stuff."

"How're you going to eat it?" I send a questioning look towards the bed.

Is it a trick of the light? It looks like there's someone sitting on it with their legs crossed.

"Just buy it for me on the way home." The presence disappears and I shake my head. There isn't anyone else in the room but me. I put a hand on the door before turning back to the room.

"Fine, anything else weird you want?"

"Nope, just the caramel pudding."

"Got it, see you." The door opens noisily and shuts behind me. The sun is lower in the sky than it was when I woke up. I check the time on my phone and the number 18:00 makes me grimace. I hope Asuka isn't too troubled by me visiting so late.

...

...

...

I reached Shinozaki's house a little later. Pressing the button I waited for someone to reply. The ding dong of the bell sounded from inside the house confirming that I had pressed it as well as the fact that it was working.

"Hello, who is it?" Asuka's voice came from the interphone.

"Asuka-san? It's me Kishinuma Yoshiki. Sorry to trouble you so late."

"Oh, Kishinuma-kun? Nice to meet you again. Please come in."

The click of the door unlocking came from the front door and I eagerly grabbed the handle and twisted it.

"Welcome Kishinuma-kun. Did you come to see Ayumi-chan today?" Asuka greeted me at the entrance. That was rather quick. I don't see a phone in the hallway.

"Y-yeah, sorry again for visiting so late, I was... busy with work."

"Work? On a Sunday?" Oh, right today's Sunday. Yesterday was Saturday. If I'd known most of my weekend would be spent in grievous peril, a hospital bed, then bullied by a spirit I would have probably broken down in tears last Friday. Scratch that I probably wouldn't have taken Niwa Aiko's job offer in the first place. But I guess it wasn't all bad. I finally had someone who wouldn't be charging me for every question I asked. And that person had promised to make me stronger.

"Kishinuma-kun?" Asuka's blue eyes look at me questioningly.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah the boss I have is pretty cruel." Yep, Niwa Aiko, we're going to have a couple of words when I see you next.

I take off my shoes and step into the hallway. Asuka smiles again before walking towards the living room.

"Well I'm glad you came, even when you're so busy. I was just about to start preparing Ayumi-chan's dinner. Would you like to stay for some?"

"Really?!" Come to think of it I'm getting a little hungry. I was hooked up to an IV when I was in the hospital so I didn't need to eat anything when I got home but my stomach seems to be waking up again. But with San house sitting I guess I should really just check on Shinozaki and then go home, with the caramel pudding she wanted. Seriously what does she want that stuff for? Some sort of offering?

"Oh." I had dozed off again into my own thought. "Sorry, I can't stay for very long. I'm just here to visit her."

"I see. Then please go to her." Asuka's blue eyes twinkle slightly as she smiles before turning back down the hallway and disappearing into the far left room down the corridor.

I turn to the door Shinozaki is behind and open it. The wooden door opens quietly showing Shinozaki in the same position as always; sitting in her wheel chair placed in front of a mirror, her hands resting on the Book of Shadows which sat in her lap. I step in and close the door. The curtains are drawn with the windows shut letting in only the orange light of the setting sun into the dark room. The orange glow of the time between midday and night gives the room a calm, serene feeling. The peaceful silence is disturbed only by the girl's peaceful breathing. Her blank eyes gaze at her reflection quietly.

"Shinozaki..." I walk over and look down at her. There was a reason I was here. Something I wanted to confirm. I reach out towards her. My hand hovers above hers.

I take a deep breath and touch the back of her left hand lightly.

Nothing happens. I let out a tired sigh. The breath I'd been holding in rushes out with the tension.

In the mansion I had seen her, Shinozaki. When the black shadow had swallowed me, robbing me of all my senses I had seen her, there in a doorway of light.

"Did you call me Shinozaki?" I mumble.

I don't know if what I had seen was real. It could have been a stress induced hallucination or some sort of mental torture. But the thought of 'What if' had gone through my mind. What if Shinozaki had actually been there? What if she was still with me right now? So I came here to see if something had changed. But she sat here in this room as always, silently staring at her own reflection. I had touched her on the slight chance I might be able to see something like I did with San or with those gears, but it didn't seem to work. Either there was nothing to see or I couldn't see anything from living people.

I suddenly realize my hand is still touching her skin. My cheeks grow hot and I pull my hand away. A finger accidentally brushes against the cover of the book.

StaTiC fiLLs mY eARs and EyES. ThE WorlD diSAPpears UnDEr a sTORm Of gReY sPARks aNd bLuRs. ALl FIvE sEnsES ArE overwritten, AnD...

_They are replaced with hell._

_A massive hole is open in a blood red sky._

_The sun is blotted out by it forming an obscene eclipse. Thousands of metal chains interlaced with barbs and spines reach downwards to a devastated city from it._

_The city looks ancient, European a single fortress with massive walls, towers and castles within it. Iron links spines and thorns pierce the walls and roofs of the buildings below, over and over again. Smaller villages and town made of wood and brick surround it._

_Huge grey pillar rise up from inside and around the walls of this fortress city. Chains flow out from them as well clinking through the air like the tentacles of a massive anemone. Occasionally spiked tendrils snap out rapidly, impaling or wrapping around the panicked populace of the city before shredding them from the inside and out. Blood and meet is sucked up, like a thick milkshake inside a straw, into the pillars where blue eldritch runes gradually carved themselves into the grey surfaces._

_A tremor rocks the earth and building collapsed within and around the fortress. A tower breaks at the base like a felled tree before smashing into one of the pillar. Broken stone and wood explodes in all directions but only the tower is obliterated. The ground heaves again throwing people into the air like small toys. But instead of falling back to the ground they claw and squirm in the air as they begin to fall upwards, towards the hole. Men, women, children, young, and old are dragged upwards into the maw in the sky. The ground spasms again and massive cracks erupted around the city. Stone towers sway to and fro like blades of grass in a field._

_Then the fortress is torn out of the ground by its foundations, like a stubborn weed is ripped out with its roots. The castles, towers, and inner walls are carried upwards. The newly created Entity Walls, blue runes glowing freshly with power, remain impaled in the ground like fresh grave stones. Gaping holes are left in the floating city where they had been. Black chains that had searched for prey gradually disappeared under smooth grey surfaces._

_The fortress rises up through the air trailing dirt behind it. Like the floating castle in Guliver's travels it drifts higher and higher reaching the clouds before shuddering. Its ascent towards the hole in the crimson sky stops for a moment. A rumble sounds from above. The sound of tons of stone and wood bucking under its own weight echoes across the land, before the city cracks in half like a biscuit. However, not a single crumb of mortar or meat is dropped. The debris is sucked up into the hole. As the ruined halves of a city resume rising._

_When the battered remains reach the hole they are torn apart, piece by piece brick by brick. The sound of crumbling buildings and splintering wood drown out the screams of anyone still alive inside. It sounds like a landslide. No, to make this much noise the entire mountain would have to collapse._

_The messy mastication of a city being devoured deafens me more than any thunderstorm could._

_Eventually the city was consumed. Leaving behind an odd crater, and empty shell formed by the fortress city's outer most walls._

_Suddenly a metal groan comes from the hole._

_Then a blast of air as large as the hole itself tears apart the few clouds surrounding its edges. The roar deafens me as the mass of air drops the sky on top of the shell._

_Was this the belch of some monstrous creature satisfied with its meal?_

_The blast hits and the remains of the city, that was not consumed, are blasted apart as if they were grains of sand instead of blocks of stone. The surrounding villages were obliterated in an instant. The very earth rippled as the shockwave rocketed across the earth wiping away everything in its path like a tsunami on its way towards me._

_I close my eyes._

_The wind blows past me harmlessly. I open them again to see a barren wasteland, devoid of all life man or animal or plant. No trace of a busy city remained. Not a single brick or wooden beam. It was as if nothing had ever existed there. The Entity walls are gone. Whether they had been obliterated like the rest of the remaining buildings or had disappeared into thin air I didn't know._

_The rumble of thunder in the distance makes me turn towards it. A distant speck on the horizon is being consumed by another hole in the sky. Another city is being devoured, with no hope of retaliating or escape._

I step back. Cold sweat pours down my brow as I pant breathlessly. My heart hammers my ribs and I put a hand to my chest to try and calm it.

What was that?

My teeth clench together as I calm my breathing. In through the nose and out through the mouth. Six times and my pulse returns to normal. Sweat gets into my eyes and I take out my handkerchief to wipe the beads of perspiration away.

That vision... I got it from the Book of Shadows. Was that something it had caused? I don't know. Stuffing the handkerchief into my back pocket, my eyes skim over the book. It hasn't changed at all. The skull face on its cover is dead as always. No long tongue slithers out from its lipless mouth nor do red glows blaze in its sockets.

"What the hell was that..." I scratch my head before shaking it. There's nothing I can infer from what I saw. The best I could hope for is to ask San what the Book of Shadows was. It might explain what I saw.

I sigh before resting a hand on the handle of Shinozaki's wheel chair.

_Soft slender hands let go of the handles of the wheelchair and grey eyes look into the mirror. The reflection of Shinozaki and her mother, Asuka, stare back at me. Her clothes, hair, and face are exactly the same as always. She gently strokes Shinozaki's head before sighing and looking back in the mirror again. Grey eyes look back at her._

"Kishinuma-kun, are you alright?"

I whip around.

A woman stands in the doorway. Her clothing, hairstyle and face all match the person I saw in the mirror... except for one detail.

Her eyes are blue.

"What's wrong Kishinuma-kun?" She smiles. "Is there something stuck to my face?"

* * *

**Interlude – Simple, Painful Warmth**

**Shinozaki Ayumi – Shinozaki Ayumi – Shinozaki Ayumi**

Today I am being tortured again. I was strapped to a wooden table before they began removing my senses one by one. My eyes were broken first, then my nose. They tore out my tongue by the roots before cauterizing the wound with something hot and sharp. My eardrums were left intact so I could hear them destroying each of my sensory organs before cold needles were slipped into my ear canals. The cold metal tickled the inside of my ears lightly before deafening heat in the form of pain threatened to tear my skull apart. The rushing sound of my own blood increased in volume as the tips slithered closer to the flap of skin inside before I heard nothing else.

The only sense I have left is touch. Without any other sensory input the feeling of the damp wood and cold air become my entire world.

I can't even hear the rustle of the leather gloves of the masked men around me. The creak of rusted pliers and forceps, the deep thump of their heavy feet was muted. The iron sent of my own blood mixed in with the dried stains of countless others in this room was erased. The dim light of the single swinging light bulb was wiped out. The taste of my own saliva and the blood that leaked from burst gums and the torn throat, scarred by the occasional scream I couldn't help but let loose was gone.

Only the rough surface and occasional splinter of the wooden table, mixed with the occasional damp patch created by my body fluids, and the damp coarse leather that had shaved off the skin on my wrists and ankles existed for me.

Huh? What is this? There's something else I feel. Something that isn't cold, wooden, or wet. It feels a bit rough but nothing like the leather straps.

It's warm.

Just warm.

Simply warm.

A single spot of warmth on the back of my left hand.

Another feeling of wetness enters my world, a warm wetness traveling down my face.

Oh, I had forgotten I could still cry.

Something stabs into my right hand. I guess Sachi decided to start with my dominant hand as always. The first joint of the index finger is nailed to the wood beneath it. I lose all sensation from that joint onwards. The rest is overloaded with burning heat. The other joints will be nailed to the table before she begins cutting the skin off that hand. Its a dissection, no a vivisection. My muscles will be exposed for her entertainment before she begins tearing them out one by one. She enjoys playing with them like a child would entertain themselves with a crab claw. Pulling on the crab's equivalent of tendons to open and close the appendage after they finish eating the meat. But she will play with the food before devouring it. She will enjoy my meat with her fingers, feeling the soft silken resistance the strands of muscle and connective tissue will provide, before stuffing it in her mouth. Her jagged lips will stab into the flesh like an extra set of teeth before the jaws behind them will chew me. Blood and lymph will leak out into her mouth before dripping down her chin splattering onto the table. If I'm unlucky it will land on my opened up hand instead, stinging the exposed nerves from the impact.

This will continue for every muscle stored within my palm before she proceeds to my arm. The skin will be cut vertically so she can see everything inside. A single cut down the middle before the split halves of the skin will be peeled to either side. She enjoys this part the most. The muscles that control my fingers are there. Hacking laughter will come from her raspy throat as she watches the pinned digits twitch in response to her yanking on the associated muscles. Her fingers will squelch inside my arm with each violent jerk before the tendons finally tear off the bone sending her hand bursting out of the limb. A miserable torn cord of banded red spotted and tipped with white and yellow dangling from her arm before trailing into me, like a disgusting bloody umbilical cord. Again this will repeated until the bone is completely exposed. Literally only skin and bone will remain. Then she'll repeat it for each of my limbs.

I just hope this time she'll do my left hand last.

I feel the first incision being made in my hand. All fourteen pins have been inserted in between my joints. A blunt scalpel tears through skin instead of cutting it. It hurts.

It hurts.

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts ithurts ithurts ithurts ithurts ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsIITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTS!

My ears don't work anymore but I can feel my lungs squeeze any air that remain in them through my throat. The air scratches its way up my trachea as if it came from a sandstorm instead of my chest. I can feel droplets of phlegm and blood spattering against scarred vocal chords before hitting the roof of my mouth. My mouth opens and closes and I can feel my chapped lips split as they pull tightly against hard teeth in a grimace of pain. But without a tongue I think the best I could do was gurgle like a drowned animal.

My head shakes from left to right and my knees lift off the table as I try to lift myself off the table. But it's useless. I'm strapped down by leather cuffs and my right hand is nailed to the table. I can feel my hair tangling around itself and sticking to my brow from sweat, blood, and tears. A few strands tangle themselves around the splinters of the table further tying me down. I shake my head like a child throwing a tantrum.

I tried to yell again, but I couldn't be sure I formed the right words. The fact that I couldn't feel my missing tongue was forgotten for a moment. When I remembered that fact it only made me pause for breath before releasing what I think was another scream.

The leather straps had cut even deeper into my wrists and ankles but I still kept on thrashing. My bare back, bottom, and the underside of my thighs were probably punctured with hundreds of splinters by now. But I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop struggling. Even if I knew every second I squirmed would increase the number of wounds I had I couldn't stop. Even if I knew Sachi was probably jumping from one foot to the other, hacking laughter coughed up from her black throat, I had to move.

Because I felt something else.

Because I remembered something else.

A sweet simple warmth.

Which I could no longer feel in my world.

**Interlude - END**

* * *

**A/N:** A relatively large info dump I guess. I hope it was understandable.  
If there are parts you don't get, don't worry Yoshiki probably doesn't get it either.

Also for anyone who watched or played Blood Drive you might have been wondering why I purposefully changed Asuka's eye color. It wasn't me being careless.

I just decided to put in some interludes that are sort of related to the main plot or foreshadowing for future points. Also I went back a bit to my roots to see if I still remembered how to write Corpse Party-esque scenes.

As always Read and Review!

16,205


	35. Ex-Chapter 4 - Lemons

A dark room, two figures are facing each other. Both of them are seated on a bed. The outlines suggest one is male the other is female.

"N-naomi, are you ready?" Mochida Satoshi's voice rings nervously in the dark room.

"Y-yeah..." Nakashima Naomi's voice is equally as nervous. Her strong, energetic voice stutters uncharacteristically.

"Alright, I'm putting it in, okay?" Satoshi put his left hand on Naomi's shoulder.

"J-just hurry up already!" Naomi shivers slightly at the contact before trying to hold herself as still as possible. Her back is ramrod stiff but her hands and feet are trembling.

"Got it."

"Uh, OW!"

"Sorry! Did it hurt?"

"No it's alright, it just stung a bit."

"Sorry, it's my first time doing something like this..."

"It's okay it's my first time having something like this done to me."

"Does it still hurt?"

"No, it's fine now."

"Phew, that's good."

*SLAM

Suddenly the door bursts open silhouetting a figure in a blue smock. The light from the hallway halos the trembling figure of Mochida Yuka. Her face is red from embarrassment and her fists are shaking with anger.

"O-o-o-o-ONIIIII-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO NAOMI ONEE-CHAN!"

"Whoa! Yuka! What's wrong!"

"'D-d-d-don't 'What's wrong' me Oni-chan! Th-that sort of thing... Huh?" She stops, her anger fizzles out like a match dropped in a bucket of water. "What are you doing?"

Mochida Satoshi and Naomi are sitting on her bed. A small bottle is held in Satoshi's right hand. Both are fully clothed and the bed is cleanly made. No wrinkles are on the blankets or their outfits.

"Oh, Naomi couldn't put in her eye drops today so she asked for me to help. It's actually rather hard to do." He lifted up the bottle and screwed the cap back on. A small amount of liquid that looks like water sloshes around it silently as the cap seals it.

"It was scary for me to! I was worried that you'd poke me in the eye by accident." Naomi blinked her left eye a few times and her hand moved to scratch it before she stopped herself and forced it down.

"I was worried about that to! Really, why did you need me to do it today?" He sighs as he puts the bottle back on her desk. Naomi remains sitting on the desk trying her best not to scratch the eye while blinking a couple more times.

"I already told you! I cut my fingers while preparing today's lunch this morning, so I can't hold the bottle very well." Naomi pouts and turns away from Satoshi. "It's because you got so nervous that it made everything weird!" Band aids are wrapped around the fingers of her right hand.

"Haaa? It's my fault?" Satoshi puts his hands on his hips, blushing lightly.

"That's right! It is your fault! Really, because of you even I got really nervous for some reason." Naomi continues pouting before grabbing a pillow and hugging it. This was partially to get rid of some of her embarrassment. Partially to occupy her hands which still want to scratch her eye.

"It's my fault?" Satoshi turns to Yuka. Her hands are behind her back and she looks to the side. Her face is still a little red. The embarrassment was a mix of her jumping to conclusion, and the residual jeal- righteous rage she had felt.

"I agree with Naomi Onee-chan. Oni-chan's the one who started saying weird things!"

At the combined attack of Naomi and Yuka Satoshi slumps forward slightly

"I-is it really my fault...?" His voice is more resigned than questioning. With his eyes on the floor he didn't get to see the slight smirk that the two girls shared at his depression.

"Oh, right." Recovering slightly he turns to his little sister. "Yuka, did you have something to tell us?"

"Oh! That's right! Naomi Onee-chan's mother brought home some lemon tarts on the way home from work today." Beaming up at the two Yuka continues. "She said let's eat them together as a snack!"

"Oh! That sounds good." He smiles. "Go tell her we'll be down in a bit."

"Okay!" Yuka runs off before immediately running back. "Don't take too long or you'll make even Naomi Onee-chan's mother misunderstand, alright?"

"None of your business!" Satoshi pouts and Yuka giggles before running off downstairs. She'd spend the time waiting for them by watching Naomi's mother unpack the sweets with sparkling eyes.

"So, Naomi, you had something to say to me?"

"Eh?"

"It's not like you to injure yourself while cooking." Naomi isn't an amateur cook. Cutting herself slightly might be possible but the number of bandages clearly suggested something bigger than that. "If you're going to lie about that you should have said you burnt your hand or something like that."

Naomi flinches slightly at Satoshi's logic before letting out a breath and staring at the wall opposite her instead of him.

"I just wanted to know, what's between you and Aiko-san..."

"Huh?" His head tilts a little bit at her question.

"When she came over to give me this week's medicine, you two seemed to be having quite an enjoyable talk?" Niwa Aiko comes to visit these two at least once a week. The reason she gives is to hand over Nakashima Naomi's prescription of spiritual water eye drops. The spiritual burns fried into her left eye by Sachi have disappeared but the cut sclera was still healing.

"Oh, that." Sighing tiredly he shakes his head. "Enjoyable? Did it look like that to you?"

"Eh? It wasn't?" Naomi blinks in surprise and turns towards him.

"The complete opposite." Sighing he put an arm on his hip again. "It was almost felt like she was complaining to me."

"And? What was it about?" She leans forward on the bed slightly.

"Something about 'checking up on the one mistake her genius older sister ever made in her life'." Shrugging to indicate he didn't get what she meant he sighed again.

"Huh? What's that about?" An eye brow is raised on her face.

"Don't ask me." He replied. "Anyways it wasn't that big of a deal."

Naomi lets out a relieved breath. "Oh, so that's all it was."

"Well she also said she'd want to borrow our hot-spring sometime pretty soon."

"Huh?!" Her head snaps back to look at him. Satoshi sighs again remembering the original hassle the teacher who had replaced Shishido Yui had brought.

"The 'Mochida Hot-spring'. You know, the one Kuon-sensei built at my house. She said she wants to use it tonight or tomorrow."

"Eeeeeeehhhhh?!"

"I was surprised too, it was pretty sudden. She did look kind of tired today though."

"I... see..." Naomi turns away from him. The pillow is once again in her hands again, but she probably wanted to be squeezing something else in between them right now. Probably with a couple of noogies mixed in as well.

"D-do you want to come too, Naomi?"

"Eh?" The pillow's punishment stops.

"Well, it's a bit of a waste at the moment since we're not using it that much. Also Aiko-san would probably like some company as well." He turns away with a slight blush. Naomi looks at him before stifling a chuckle.

"Why not, I can't have you visiting my place all the time without returning the favor."

"Haha, I guess you're right."

"ONI-CHAN HURRY UP!" Yuka's voice calls from downstairs.

"Ah, Sorry, Yuka! We're going right now!" Walking towards the door he turns back to the person on the bed. "Let's go Naomi."

"Yeah!"

The door closes behind the two as they jog down the hallway. The brightly lit dining table downstairs has four plates each with a tasty lemon tart placed on it. Naomi's mother and Yuka are already seated. Yuka already has a fork in one hand and is barely containing the drool from her mouth.

Satoshi pauses at the foot of the stairs letting Naomi run past him. This is the peaceful life that they've managed to reclaim. Smiling lightly he takes a seat across from Yuka and next to Naomi.

"Itadakima-su!"


	36. ADF - Chapter 10 - Food

**Interlude – Only Smiling Girl**

Once upon a time.

About thirty years ago.

There was a girl who didn't live that far away.

That girl was a good girl, a girl who always smiled no matter what happened.

From the day she was born she smiled.

She smiled for her parents. She smiled for her friends. She smiled for her teachers. Even for the few bullies that always exist in school she smiled.

Because she was smiling everyone else smiled back.

'You're a good girl.' 'A strong child.' 'No matter what happens you're always smiling.'

They praised her smile because it was easier to deal. Nothing needed to be done for a smiling child. No need to comfort or console. No need to consider or convince. All they had to do was do what they wanted and she seemed fine with that. So her smile was easy for them.

But humans are imperfect existences, life is not always so fortunate. A person is meant to fall and stumble from time to time. That is the natural order of things.

Rising up from those pitfalls is also natural. Humanity would never have grown to this point had it not done so. Many emotions are worn when that happens. A smile is one of them.

But...

What about those who do not overcome their failings?

What expressions should they wear?

Is a smile the emotion that should be worn at that time? Isn't it natural to at least look hurt when there is pain? Even if the mouth is turned up at the corners should the eyes not glisten with some sorrow?

Indeed, that is the ordinary reaction of a person. No matter how optimistic or strong willed they may seem on the outside some form of unrest occurs in their heart.

But that girl didn't even have that. She smiled even from the bottom of an abyss. Even when that abyss was buried over and forgotten there was no sign of change.

So people began to doubt that smile.

They saw it as the expression of someone who hid their emotions and worried for her sake. They said that it was alright to show her true feelings, to not be so strong, to relax.

But that smile did not change. No matter what happened. No matter what they said.

And they lost faith in that smile.

They could not believe it any longer.

So they distanced themselves from her, for that smile was more painful to look at than any other expression. A face that showed no pain hurt others.

So that girl became alone. Even the ones who preyed on the isolated didn't touch her.

But she kept on smiling, even if she had no one to smile to.

Because...

There was nothing but smiles in her heart.

**Interlude - END**

* * *

"What's wrong Kishinuma-kun? Is there something stuck to my face?"

The woman who looks exactly like the one from my visions stands in the doorway.

I thought I had closed the door behind me, but instead of wood a human figure has shut the room. A drop of sweat runs down the back of my neck. I can't move. Shinozaki is right behind me. Only about two and a half meters separate us. She doesn't look any different from before. Friendly as always... was what I saw a trick of the light.

She blinks in confusion as the silence goes on and tilts her head.

No, what I saw wasn't wrong. The color of her irises is completely different. The vision I had earlier was clear so the color change isn't from it. For some reason the Shinozaki Asuka in front of me has a different eye color to the one I saw before.

I continue to stare at her. The silence continues as Shinozaki's breathing counts off time in arbitrary but regular intervals. I can't let this go on. At this rate my mind will snap under the tension before anything happens. At the very least I need to be sure. It might be something completely mundane. Something easily explained.

"Asuka-san... do you wear contact lenses or something?" It seems odd but honestly I'd gladly accept the answer to this problem to be 'fashion'.

She tilts her head slightly and gives a confused expression. Question marks are almost visible above her head. If the situation wasn't so tense it might have been cute.

"It's just... your eyes look different today..." That's a lie. Her eyes look the same from the day I met her, a shade of blue slightly lighter than Shinozaki's.

She smiles. "Kishinuma-kun, is that supposed to be a compliment?" Hiding her mouth while she chuckles lightly she looks at me again. "I haven't done anything special today, just as always."

'Just as always'

If you're 'just as always' then why have your eyes changed color?

I clench my fists but remain where I am.

"Kishinuma-kun, are you alright?" A worried look crosses her face. She takes a stop forwards into the room.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright. No problem." My brain is racing. I try not to take an equivalent step back. I'll bump into Shinozaki if I do.

If it was just me I would have confronted her about this already.

But Shinozaki was right behind me.

If things got ugly I can't guarantee her safety.

Therefore I can't confront them. I can't risk things escalating.

Running with Shinozaki is also out. The door is obviously blocked. The wheelchair won't fit through the windows and I don't know if I can carry her and run at the same time. On top of that in the eyes of the law I'd be kidnapping her.

My eyes narrow as I remember something else.

This room is Shinozaki's protection as well. If Asuka and Ayato are still to be believed, it stops spirits from possessing her as well as stops Sachi from dragging in people to 'use' on her.

I don't have something fancy like that to protect her. In fact I'd probably be the first one to be 'used' by Sachi. It's happened already after all and the only reason it didn't work was the protection this room gave her.

But I can't ignore what I just saw. Sometime before I met Asuka her eye color changed.

The possibility of it being colored contact lenses isn't completely out. She merely said she hadn't done anything special. It's perfectly possible she wears them every day so there is nothing special about it.

Another drop of sweat goes down my back. I can't be sure, I can't trust her completely.

"Well if you say so." She shrugs before smiling at me again. "I was wondering if you could help me a bit today."

"Huh?"

"I was wondering if you could help me prepare dinner for Ayumi-chan. I know you only came to see her but it might be a good experience." She stands slightly inside the room. I try to keep my breathing calm.

"Dinner?"

"That's right, dinner. It'll only take about twenty minutes and I won't keep you for the full thing, just show you the ingredients and preparations."

"..." It seems to be a harmless offer. I don't know what she's planning.

Suddenly she blinks and puts her right hand to her face in a 'Oh' expression,

"It's alright if you have to leave already. Maybe another time." She smiles apologetically.

That's right. I had said that I had something else to deal with. That's why I rejected her offer to eat dinner with them in the first place.

"No, I can still stay. In fact I'd be glad to help!" I force a smile out of myself.

If I go to help Asuka I can leave this room. Thus if things were to escalate Ayumi would be unhurt. Running was almost never an option. Even if I could escape with her I wouldn't be able to protect her properly. Sure I could attempt to get rid of Sachi with San's help but if that didn't work I would be the first one to harm her. The risk was too large. On top of that Asuka hadn't been proven to be a bad person yet. Until now the only one in this house that has hurt me is Ayato. Both times it was Asuka that stopped him from injuring or killing me. I couldn't act on only this much information.

"Really?! That's wonderful." She beams brightly and clasps her hands in front of her. "Then let's get started right now! Oh, but before that..." She takes another step into the room. Then another.

The distance of two and a half meters decreases steadily. I grit my teeth unconsciously. My fingernails are almost biting into my palms.

Two meters, One meter. Her shoulders pass mine. She's behind me. I turn to follow as she walks past me then Ayumi. Reaching an antique looking set of shelves on top of a cupboard she bends her knees and opens the two doors at the bottom. Reaching inside she takes out something with both hands. A black square of material comes out.

"It's getting a bit cold, so just to keep her warm."

She stands up and grabs the corners of the small blanket she had taken out. Its green patterns had been turned black in the orange light and shadows. Flapping it once to get rid of any remaining folds she places it around Shinozaki's shoulders before walking out the door.

I let out a breath I had forgotten I'd been holding. My lungs cycle air deeply three times before I can breathe normally again.

"Kishinuma-kun, over here!" Her cheery voice calls from down the hall.

"S-sorry, I'll be right there!"

I turn back to Shinozaki. Besides the blanket on her shoulders there's nothing different. My right hand goes to my right temple.

"Really... what am I freaking out for..." Muttering to myself I step out of the room and close the door behind me. Turning to the right Asuka waves happily at me from down the corridor before stepping into the room I had seen her go into earlier. I shake my head. San's words seem to ring in my head.

'as long as you're going somewhere safe.'

Was I just becoming paranoid? Or was there really no safe place now that I had entered the world of the spirits and cults? Regardless, I can see why San said she always kept her sword nearby her. In that room I was completely defenseless. Simply because I thought nothing weird would happen here. But that simple thinking now had me in my worst nightmare. Stuck between a possible enemy and Shinozaki with no way to fight or run away.

"I have to fix that soon I guess..." I scratch my head again before walking down the hallway. The socks on my feet lightly sound the wood beneath them. Something tugs on the back of my mind.

The door Asuka had gone through was still open, revealing your usual living, dining, kitchen that was popular in Japan.

It is a useful confirmation in this country where land is at a premium. This way food can be prepared near by the dining quarters and, after the meal, the family can relax in the living room.

The room is split into two sections with invisible borders. The kitchen on the far left and a single four person dining table take up the left of half the room. The remaining half is the living room. So it goes Kitchen, dining table, living room from left to right. The door opens up near the middle of the room so to the left is the dining table on the right the living room.

The living room has white walls and wooden flooring. A wooden coffee table was placed in the middle. A widescreen TV took the center of the right wall on top of a wooden TV cupboard. Besides that only three other items decorated the Shinozaki family's living space. A potted plant with a small tree that looked like an upside down toilet brush in the near right corner, a thin mirror a little under two meters high in the far right corner, and a single two person couch slightly to the left of the Coffee table facing the TV.

The couch was covered with a massive white sheet. Was it called a dust cloth? Something you'd cover furniture with to protect it from exposure.

The wall opposite the door had large sliding windows that led out into the yard to the side of the house. The yellow curtains were drawn showing the white walls that surrounded their house and the slightly overgrown grass in between the borders of their land and the confines of their living quarters.

"Kishinuma-kun!" I turn and Asuka waves at me from behind a kitchen counter. She seems pretty happy for some reason. "I'm thinking of making some udon for Ayumi-chan today."

Noodles for Shinozaki? I guess eating warm udon while you're sick is nice since it's warm and nutritious, but to do that you need to be able to suck up the noodles. Can Shinozaki do that?

"Udon? Can she really eat that?" I might as well ask as I walk towards the kitchen.

"I'll cut the noodles beforehand so she can swallow them easily without slurping. It would be boring for her if she only ate porridge every day after all."

"I guess..." To be honest I don't know if Shinozaki can even taste anything like that. But I guess it's a mother's job to try their best to make their daughter happy. I'm not insensitive enough to say something about it.

"So, what do you want me to do?" From what I see most of the ingredients seem to be laid out on the counter either in bowls or on plates. Packets of udon noodles, carrots, leek, two eggs, a packet of sesame seeds, mirin, thick bonito flakes, and a bottle of soy sauce are all prepared.

"First wash your hands." She points to the sink. "I'll do most of the cutting and measuring. Can you manage the stove and do the stirring? I'll take over once I've finished."

"Sure." Rolling up my sleeves I wet my hands before scrubbing lightly with the soap. I didn't do much cooking anyways. When I helped Miki out it was mainly peeling vegetables that I did. Even then she would sometimes complain that I was too rough. I had to admit that we always seemed to have more when she did the peeling. I guess I took too much of the useable portion when I was removing the skin.

I took my place next to her at the stove. A pot with dried Kombu seaweed soaking in water was already placed on it.

"First take this." She hands me a small bowl with the bonito flakes in it.

When making a soup or broth the most important bit is the stock. Even a complete amateur like me knows that. If you're Japanese then the idiom 'Stock is life' should sound familiar.

There was once a TV show where a bunch of comedians tried to come up with a five course meal. Whenever they tried to make the soup they always forgot about or didn't know about the importance of the stock. In the end what often came out was warm tomato or vegetable juice. It was almost a running gag that they kept on forgetting it, except it wasn't that funny.

Shinozaki's mom was using dried seaweed as a base for the stock. It was pretty standard and I had eaten udon noodles, soups, and porridges that had it as an ingredient before. But I'd never prepared it from the scratch. Even on the odd occasion I helped out Miki we just used powdered soup stock from the supermarket. Was I supposed to put in the flakes now and turn on the heat?

"Oh, I forgot to take it out." Asuka reaches past me to a pair of cooking chopsticks hanging on a peg on the wall. They were about twice as long and three times as thick as ordinary ones with a piece of string tied through a hole near the top. The thick wooden sticks dipped into the slightly yellow water and pulled out the limp seaweed.

"In order to make a good base for the soup you have to soak the seaweed for at least thirty minutes." She happily explained herself as she put the limp, dark green, square of seaweed into a plastic bin bag. "But you should never heat the water before taking it out. If you do the Kombu starts to break apart and the base starts to become bitter." Rinsing the chopsticks she wipes them with a towel before placing them back on the peg with the string. "Now, pour in the flakes and start boiling the water on a medium flame."

"R-right." I tip the bowl upside down over the yellow liquid in the pot and the thick brown flakes splash lightly into it. Some of the thinner ones manage to float on the surface but most of them sink downwards or float beneath it. With a click I turn on the flame and set it to medium with the knob. Blue flames whoosh into existence before beginning to warm the pot with a gentle whisper.

"Good, now start stirring it. You have to keep it moving to get all the flavor from the flakes." She watches as I take ladle in my right hand and begin to stir it clockwise. "Not too fast or it will spill. Gently, gently."

The flakes on the surface sink under as well and begin to swirl gently with the rest.

"Once the soup stock turns brown use this strainer to scoop out the flakes." She opens a drawer containing a lot of different cooking utensils. One of them is a strainer used to remove unwanted items from liquid.

"Right." Nodding I continued stirring the warming water slowly.

Asuka turned to the vegetables and pulled out a cutting board and knife. When she grabbed the handle of the knife I couldn't help but tense up for a moment. Even when she started peeling the vegetables I couldn't help keep an eye on her.

"What's wrong Kishinuma-kun? You keep staring in my direction."

"Ah, it's... nothing, really." I turn back to the pot. Small bubbles have begun to form at the bottom.

"Oh my, have you fallen for me Kishinuma-kun." She puts her right hand on her cheek and pretends to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry but I'm a married woman, you know."

"Wh-wha?!" Unconsciously I take a step back and stare at her.

A frown crosses her face at this before she points to the pot.

"Kishinuma-kun, you're forgetting your job."

"Q-quiet." Returning to the pot my hand swirls the darkening liquid a bit more vigorously than before. "It's nothing like that."

"Oh, so what is it then?" The sound of carrots peeling resumes, interrupted occasionally by the plop of vegetable fragments into the plastic bag nearby.

"Just... something..." More and more bubbles are forming at the bottom but it's nowhere near boiling.

"I don't know how much I can do, but sometimes just talking can help you figure it out."

"I guess..." The problem is you, but I can't say that out loud.

She finishes the carrot she started putting it down with a soft thump on the cutting board before picking up another.

My hand rubs my forehead. Should I just ask her or do I pretend I didn't see anything? The bubbles on the bottom are starting to rise. Color wise the stock has changed from yellow to a light brown, sort of like brewing tea. The smell of the broth starts to waft up from it as well.

*gurgle

The peeling sound stops as my face goes a little red.

"Kishinuma-kun, you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Her voice comes from my right.

"... If you're alright with that." My eyes are fixed on the swirling stock, which is bubbling nicely now, but I can still hear her chuckle lightly before the peeling sound resumes.

...

...

...

The soup stock grows noisier and noisier as it begins to boil.

"That's enough Kishinuma-kun. Now take out the flakes, once they're out put them in this bowl. I'll throw them away later." A glass bowl is placed next to me.

"Right."

The skimmer was in the drawer to my right, in between me and Asuka. She shifts out of the way slightly so I can open it up. Grabbing the skimmer I start removing the soggy, limp, flakes of bonito from the finished stock.

"Ah." The skimmer in my hand bumped against the ladle inside the pot almost knocking it into the stock. I sigh in relief that it hadn't fallen all the way in and pick it out with my left hand.

"Mmm." I don't know where to place it... Is it the sink? Wait, I might need to use it again since there are a lot of other ingredients lying on the counter. But I don't have anywhere to put it.

My head starts to itch again but I can't scratch with a utensil in each hand.

"Ah, whatever!" I just have to remove the flakes then I can put the ladle back in. The skimmer sinks back into the soup and I try to grab as many flakes in one go.

"..." Most of the flakes are stuck to the skimmer but there's one small one that seems to be possessed by the fish it used to be. No matter what direction I try to get it from it slips around it. Dammit you! You've already been caught and cooked already! Be a good fish and resign yourself to your fate!

"Kishinuma-kun."

"Huh?" I turn to my right without thinking. Asuka looks at me before turning to the side and blushing slightly.

"I'd like to put in the other ingredients soon, so... it'd be nice if you could stop playing around..." I can feel my cheeks heating up.

"S-sorry, I'll be done soon..."

The last flake seems to swim its way into the skimmer. I guess the fish ghost was content with my offering of embarrassment. The final flakes join their compatriots in the bowl with the skimmer.

"Here." A bowl of dark liquid passes from her hands to mine. "It's the soy sauce and mirin. I've already put in the proper amounts. It's one large spoonful of soy sauce with one-half spoon of mirin by the way."

"Right." The contents pour into the pot. It only gets slightly darker from the soy sauce.

"Now, here's the salt." She hands me a white packet. "Just a pinch is enough."

"Got it." A pinch of salt goes in.

"Good, now I'll put in the vegetables okay?"

"Huh?" Looking over to the cutting board I see that the carrots have been thinly sliced already as well as the leek. Was I really taking that long trying to take out the flakes?

"Aaand in they go!" She cheerfully pours them into the pot and switches the flame to high. "Now we'll soften them up a little bit before putting in the noodles." Reaching into a different cupboard she produces a second smaller cutting board and a fruit knife. "Could you help me as well?"

"... Alright, but I don't know how much I have to cut."

Actually what I wanted to say was I thought I was only taking care of the pot, but now that I'm being treated dinner I can't really say no right now.

"It's fine, I'll be doing it right alongside you, so don't worry." Another smile and my ability to refuse decreases another level.

"Alright." I grunt in reply and take the outstretched cutting board and knife. Placing them next to her larger one I pick up a pack of noodles and open them with my hands.

The noodles are in square packets and are soft and limp. They're tangled together so simply cutting the square would probably result in fragments of uneven length. Do we have to untangle all the strands first before cutting them?

"Okay, just do what I do." Asuka rinses the knife under the kitchen tap to remove any vegetable juices on it. "Just cut up the noodles into nine sections." The square of tangled noodles is separated into nine smaller squares arranged like a tick tack toe board.

"Huh?" She looks up at me and tilts her head to the side at my outburst. "Oh, uh... I just thought wouldn't they be all uneven if you did it like that?"

Shaking her head she smiles. "It's alright, I only want them to be shorter on average and if one is too long I'll just cut it with the chopsticks before feeding it to her."

"I see." I turn back to my square of noodles and mimic her cutting pattern. It's actually a little harder than I expected. The noodles are soft and sticky so the knife doesn't cut through them easily.

"Be careful with your left hand, Kishinuma-kun. If you squeeze down to hard you'll squish the noodles."

"Ah, sorry."

The cutting was repeated twice more, totaling four packets of udon being separated into thirty six smaller squares. Asuka slipped them into the boiling pot before cracking open the two eggs and putting them inside as well. Covering the pot with a glass pot cover she turned back to face me.

"Now we just wait for a bit." Taking her cutting board she rinses it under the tap before shaking the water off of it and putting it on a rack. She does the same to mine and then cleans both the knives before drying them with a towel and returning them to their racks.

Pausing before beginning to clean the rest of the plates and bowls on the counter she hands me the towel and smiles.

"Could you be on drying duty, Kishinuma-kun?"

"Sure." I take the towel from her and she immediately starts cleaning the various bowls and plates that had contained the ingredients earlier.

After rinsing an item she would give it a thorough clean with the sponge before rinsing off the suds. Briefly inspecting it under the kitchen light would determine whether she sponged it again or she handed it to me. I merely dried what she handed me and waited for her to point to where it was meant to be stored. The udon continued to cook underneath the lid during this time.

"Now, it's probably finished." After the last plate had been stored Asuka wiped her hands with another towel before turning off the stove and removing the lid. Steam came out of the pot along with the sweet fragrance of bonito and mirin.

"Kishinuma-kun, get me a bowl, a spoon, and a pair of chopsticks please. I need to feed Ayumi-chan first."

"Got it." I went back to one of the cupboards and got one. Returning the dried bowls had given me an idea of where a lot of the cutlery was placed. Handing the bowl over she picked up some of the shortened udon noodles before taking some of the sliced carrots. The soup was poured over the solid part of the meal along with some of the diced leek and sesame seeds. I moved out of her way while she replaced the cover. We left the living room together and entered Shinozaki's sister's room.

She kneeled down in front of her and began to feed her as always. Blowing on the noodles lightly to cool them before putting them in Shinozaki's mouth, she did the same with the occasional spoonful of soup.

"Asuka-san." A question had risen in my mind, one that had started to build up from the moment I started helping out.

"Hm? What is it?" She continued to feed Shinozaki, her back turned towards me.

"Was there any reason for me to stir the pot like that?"

"Nope, no reason."

I rub my forehead with my palm again. There was no reason to stir the pot like that after all. The two main reasons you'd want to constantly stir something in a pot is when you're afraid the contents will burn, or when you're dealing with something thicker. For example miso paste or blocks of curry roux. Only then do you need to physically mix in the ingredients. I might not cook but watching Miki has given me the basics at least.

Things like the bonito flakes or the mirin and soy sauce would have mixed naturally from the bubbling of the soup.

"Then why did you ask me to stir it?" I remove my hand from my head and ask.

"Well, I thought the smell would eventually convince you to stay for dinner." Asuka chirps.

"S-seriously." Was that the only reason she called me in to help?

"Seriously." My words are returned without the stutter.

"... Women are scary." I mutter under my breath.

"Don't ever underestimate the power of a housewife." Is she pretending to be a sage or something? Her words seem to be trying to convey something heavy or important.

Sighing I give up trying to understand it. "Right, right. I got it."

"Well, it's not the only reason..." Her voice was so faint my ears almost missed it.

"Huh?"

"So, what's been on your mind this entire time Kishinuma-kun?" She changes the topic instantly.

Pausing I grit my teeth before sighing.

I can't let this go. They say see no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil but I can't afford to ignore anything. Especially something this close to Shinozaki... If she meant me or Shinozaki harm there were tons of other opportunities she could have done something. So I don't think she's dangerous. Still...

My eyes close as I build up the courage to say the next few words.

"... Are you really Shinozaki's mother?"

"..."

She's silent, I can feel my fists clenching already. My head starts to pound from the pressure.

"I don't know." She continues to feed Shinozaki. "I'd like to think I was. I certainly loved her as a daughter. But whether I could do anything motherly for her... Hinoe was more of a mother than me, even to the end." I can't see her face but the hands that holds the chopsticks are steady as always. "But don't worry. Ayumi-chan is the one and only reason I am here. I will do whatever it takes for her, just like you."

My hands relax. Asuka continues to feed Shinozaki. Her posture or position hasn't changed at all but the air feels a little lighter than before.

"... You're a lot better parent than mine."

She chuckles lightly at that for some reason.

"Thanks for saying that. How are your parents Kishinuma-kun?" She seems to have finished giving Shinozaki all the noodles and is gently blowing on the surface of the soup to cool it down.

"... They're gone I guess." It's true in a lot of way. First I was disowned, then I literally never existed for them.

"I see, I'm sorry." The spoon is in her hand again. I can feel her sincerity in her words.

"Don't be." Sighing, I lean back against the door frame. "It happened a while ago anyways. I don't think about it much anymore." I'd only thought about it once since I got back the rest was just a blur.

"Still, I'm sorry."

We spend the rest of the time in silence as Shinozaki finishes eating.

I guess to me this answer is enough for now.

As long as Shinozaki is safe it doesn't matter.

Asuka's change in eye color could be something supernatural, it could be something mundane, hell it could even be something medical for all I knew.

We returned to the dining table and I ate my share of udon. The taste was good as always, if a bit plain. I was still hungry at the end of it but I guess I could buy something on the way home. San's offering still needed to be bought after all.

As I was slipping on my shoes another thought went through my head.

"Asuka-san."

"What is it Kishinuma-kun?"

"Was there a different reason for me to help out?"

If she only wanted to make me feel hungry she could have just made some extra and the smell alone might have made my stomach rumble. In fact because I was there the preparation took longer for her. There was no guarantee I wouldn't have screwed up and ruined something as well. She said she just wanted to make me hungry, but the pointing out of different utensils and cooking tips made it feel more like a lesson.

"I guess I've been found out..." A tired smile crosses her face. "I just thought it would be nice to have someone who knew what that girl liked." She closed her eyes briefly as if in thought before opening them again. "In case something happened to me."

"... Asuka-san, if there's anything you need me to do." I stand up with my shoes on in the entrance.

"Thank you, Kishinuma-kun. But it's alright, just visit Ayumi-chan every now and then."

She's smiling but it looks slightly pained. It reminds me of something. I've seen that look somewhere.

"Go home, Kishinuma-kun. Didn't you say you couldn't stay long?"

I grimace. I had said that, but now that I've stayed this late it doesn't really matter anymore. Looking back at Asuka's face leaves me no choice though.

"Yeah, I'll try to come again soon."

"Thank you, Kishinuma-kun."

The door shuts behind me and I begin the cold walk back home through the night.

...

...

...

"You're late." San's voice skips the usual 'Welcome home' part of the conversation, and goes straight for the jugular.

"I ran into something urgent on the way. Couldn't wait." A convenience store bag is in my left hand. Taking out the two caramel puddings I'd bought there along with the small bento box, I placed them on the table.

"So, at least you have some feeling of remorse."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, since you've bought two puddings instead of the one I asked. I can only assume you planned to escape my anger by doubling the offering."

"So it is an offering?" Taking the cling film off the bento box, I put it in the microwave before setting the timer. Walking back to the middle of the room, I sit down in front of the coffee table and lean back against the bed.

"Well, not exactly." San coughs once. You'd think it'd be unnecessary, for someone who doesn't have a throat to clear. I change the snarky comment into a smirk, managing to avoid the potential conflict. "I'm going to use you to taste it."

What?

"Huh?!" Swiveling around, I glare at the general location where San lies.

"As a spirit I can't actually eat anything. Even offerings only give a slight relief and smell but not taste or texture. Therefore I will require access to your taste buds to enjoy them."

"No, freaking way! Anyways I don't want to eat something sweet right now." The bento box I'd gotten was a kimchi one. Spicy kimchi mixing with sweet pudding... Ugh. Just thinking about it was disgusting.

"Well this is surprising."

... I can tell from her tone, I'm not going to like the next words she's going to say.

"I didn't know you were worried about your caloric intake. I wouldn't have taken you to be a maiden at heart."

"For crying out loud! How do you come up with that?!"

"It is the only conclusion I am allowed to draw. Why else would you not want to eat something like that? To think there was a time I thought of you as masculine. Forgive my rudeness."

"That's not the bit you're being rude about!"

"Then what is the problem, Kishinuma? If you really are a man you should be able to deal with a pudding like that with no problem. A man's worth is measured by his stomach after all."

"Only if you're a freaking food fighter! Anyways that's not what I'm talking about!"

"Of course you weren't. You were merely denying a poor spirit their one and only enjoyment in life."

"... Right, take out the words 'poor' and 'life' and we might get that sentence corrected."

"... Kishinuma Yoshiki."

"Wh-what is it?"

"They say the mouth is the source of all disasters..."

"Y-yeah, so what?"

"If I can't convince you with words... Then I shall enjoy my pudding with force!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Isn't that meant to be 'convince you' as well?"

"Prepare yourself, Kishinuma Yoshiki!"

"Wha?! Dammit my arms!"

"Now, where do you keep the spoons I wonder?"

"Let go of me, dammit! Spicy and sweet just don't go well with each other!"

"I disagree, I think our partnership is going splendidly."

"That's not what I was talking about, goddammit! Anyways who's the sweet one! I'm hell as not and there's no way you are!"

"I wonder if there's any expired milk in the fridge..."

"Nghwha?! Wait, calm down! Let's talk this over, okay?!"

...

...

...

Kishinuma Yoshiki would end up going to bed with an upset stomach.

* * *

**A/N:** Well two updates in two days. A semi-serious/funny chapter.

Also for those of you wondering Yoshiki didn't have any milk in the fridge, expired or otherwise.

I suspect his stomach pains are mainly stress related on top of having to eat two puddings. (Which he didn't want)

We might be switching parties for the next couple chapters so I might get to update some tags on my fic! XD Bring in more readers and such. He he he.

I also have an exam tomorrow... wish me luck. 'Everyone! Give me your energy!' Goku, (probably misquoted when forming the Spirit Bomb)

Read and Review as always.


	37. ADF - Chapter 11 - Hot spring topics

**Mochida Household – Real world**

"We're home!" Yuka shouts as Satoshi closes the front door behind him.

"Welcome back." Their mother steps into the entrance hallway. "You've got a guest you know? Oh, and welcome Naomi-chan."

"Sorry to bother you so late." Naomi steps out from behind Satoshi and bows.

"She's here already?" Taking off his shoes, he steps into the hallway.

"Were you expecting her? Really, you should have told your mother you know!" Waving a finger in admonishment, she scolds him. "I would have been able to prepare something."

"Sorry, it was pretty sudden for me too. Has she been waiting long?"

"Not really, she arrived a little before you did." Satoshi's mother steps backwards to make room for the three as they step up from the vestibule.

"She's just here to borrow the hot spring for a bit." He explains as the four of them step into the living room portion of the Living, Dining, Kitchen complex.

A couch facing a TV, and its associated cupboard, is on their right with a small coffee table between the two. The dining table for six is slightly further in. Only four chairs are underneath it at the moment though. The brown kitchen counter is cleanly polished. It lies next to the dining table hiding the cooking place behind it. A smaller flower pot inside a wicker basket holding some daisies inside it decorate the sparkling surface.

"Oh, have you forgotten my other reason for being here?" Niwa Aiko's voice rings from the sofa; a cup of tea in one hand, the saucer in the other. "I thought I mentioned it when I met you today." Two blue ribbons decorate the right side of her head. One attached to the side of her head above the ear. The other is tied around a lock of white, blue, and black hair just below her earlobe. A purple shirt coupled with a short pleated black skirt form her smart casual attire.

"Good afternoon, Niwa-san." Satoshi greets her as the four of them spread out into the room. "And I didn't forget. You're here to check up on me and Yuka right?"

"I'll go prepare something to drink." Mochida Satoshi and Yuka's mother interrupts the conversation briefly to pour some more tea. From the fragrance of Aiko's cup, it seemed to be jasmine. "Yuka, will you help me set out the snacks?"

"Yes!"

"Good afternoon to you too." Aiko gives a slight smile with her reply as the two Mochida women go into the kitchen. "Your health would have been important for my sister. If something happened to you she wouldn't be able to rest easily. It'd be troublesome for me if she came back to complain."

Naomi lets out an awkward laugh while Satoshi scratches the back of his head at her statement. Whether it's a joke or an actual possibility is hard to tell, especially with the light smile she wore on her usual poker face.

"Thanks for coming, even though you must be busy with your company." Satoshi's mother arrives with more tea cups on a tray while Yuka carries the box of snacks they have for guests. Small cookies in plastic packages are piled up inside.

"Please, do not worry. I merely don't like leaving things unfinished."

The tea cups and saucers land lightly onto the table as Yuka places the box of snacks with a satisfied smile in the middle..

"Even then, we're very grateful. Your sister did quite a lot for us as well. It must have been tough, taking over her position in the company." Standing back up, Satoshi's mother thanks Aiko.

Naomi and Satoshi walk around the couch and sit next to each other on the left side, before picking up their respective drinks.

"It was a little difficult to catch up I admit." The Vice-President nods and takes another sip of her tea. "I think I used about twelve years of my lifespan to do that."

"Your family is really remarkable. Your parents must be very proud to have such brilliant children."

"They were pleased enough." Replying curtly causes the older woman to pause slightly, wondering if she touched a sensitive topic. A small silence ensues. Satoshi clears his throat to break the silence before turning towards Aiko.

"Niwa-san, when do you want to use the hot spring?" He asks.

"Oh, what's this? Trying to get rid of me already, Mochida-kun?"

"It's not that, Niwa-san. I just thought we should figure out who goes first. After all, I don't think either of us would like to walk in on the other."

"You have a point." Nodding, she takes another sip of her drink. "I guess I'd like to take a dip as quickly as possible. It would be a bother for you if I stayed too long after all."

"That's not a problem at all, Aiko-chan." Mochida's mother steps into the conversation with a smile. "We're quite indebted to your sister. In fact I was wondering whether you'd like to eat dinner with us tonight."

"It is alright." Shaking her head she takes another sip of her tea. "I'll get something on the way home. It would be rude of me to overstay my welcome."

"Oh, don't say that. Your sister was like a mother bird to our Satoshi."

"M-Mom!" Satoshi turns bright red. "If you heard what she was saying back then, why didn't you stop her?!"

"Well, she was quite a fine lady; smarts, looks, and a kind caring heart." Putting both palms on her cheek the grown woman exclaimed blissfully. "Perfect for a daughter in law."

'Wouldn't they be closer to sisters?' Naomi interjects in her mind but carefully keeps it there.

"Ugh." Slumping forward slightly Satoshi gives an exasperated breath. "Kuon-sensei, what did you do to my mom?"

"Don't worry about it Mochida-kun." Aiko unexpectedly lends him a helping hand. "My sister was always like that."

"R-really?"

"Of course, that person was quite a busy body, even though she had good intentions. She would even tell me what color of underwear to put on." Sighing heavily she takes another sip. "If only she wasn't right all the time, I'd have been able to take it."

"Well, since she was so kind to us, having you over for dinner is the least we can do." The mother continues her proposal. "Since Satoshi's father won't be home tonight, one or two extra people is no problem at all."

"Eh?!" Naomi looks up at Satsohi's mother who gives her a wink.

"It's more fun to eat with more people. And, as a mother, it's fun to see her son so popular"

"M-Mom!"

"U-um." Yuka suddenly speaks up, drawing the attention of the other four on her. "Y-yuka would like it if you could eat with us too."

"Well, I've been invited as well so we might as well all eat together." Giving a smile towards Aiko, Naomi also joins in pulling her in. "We'll be in touch with each other from now on as well. Having good relations is part of the business world, isn't it?"

Aiko sighs lightly. "Alright, I'll take you up on your offer."

"Aiko-chan, no need to be so uptight." Mochida's mother claps her hands together. "Now, it's a bit early, but why don't we have hot pot today?"

"Yay!" Cheering Yuka follows her mother into the kitchen to help out some more, leaving the three teenagers together.

"So, how are things with you two?" Aiko splits the silence with a question.

"Eh? Well... same as always, I guess." Scratching his head, Satsohi's reply is lack luster leaving Naomi to take up the slack.

"My eye is getting better, thanks to your eye drops." Pointing at her left eye, she smiles.

"My sister made those. I merely followed her instructions." Dismissing her praise, Aiko takes another sip of her tea. "But it's good to know you're on the mend. How are things with Shinohara-san's family?"

"Alright, at the moment. We went to help out with the house yesterday as well." Naomi continues the dialogue with Aiko.

"And school? How's that?"

"Well, Kisaragi Academy is still not open yet. But, there'll be a memorial service next week. You know... for everyone who..." Naomi paused sinking into her thoughts for a bit.

Kisaragi Academy had lost quite a number of people; three students, and a teacher's assistant. On top of that, their deaths weren't confirmed until recently due to the effects of Heavenly Host. Naturally, the school board was embarrassed. However, with everything that happened recently with the Entity Walls and the Day of Darkness, people were too shocked to really start throwing blame around. Hence, the school was holding a memorial on the day of its reopening. If you took it the wrong way, you could say it was the school trying to save face.

But, the gesture was strangely heartwarming for Naomi. Her friends and teacher who had been forgotten were being recollected by the entire school. It was a sort of closing for her. For the past two months, nobody at school had remembered them. The fact that they would actually hold an event for them to cherish the memory finally put a lid on her nightmares. Those sleepless nights when she frantically tried to draw Seiko on her school note books, but always failed to draw the face were finally over.

"A memorial service?" Aiko raises an eyebrow for some reason.

"Yeah." Satoshi takes over from Naomi. "Kisaragi Academy is still serving as a refuge camp for people who lost their homes. But, once it re-opens, it wants to begin by holding a commemoration event for everyone who passed away there."

"I see... how many people is it for by the way?"

"Eh?" Naomi stirs and gives Aiko a confused look. Aiko was a spiritual information broker. She should know how many people died in Heavenly Host from their school.

"Just our friends and teacher Aiko-san, so four people in total." Satoshi continues.

"Four people..." Aiko folds her arms underneath her bosom in thought. "Complete erasure after all..."

"Aiko-san?" Satoshi verbally pokes her.

"Oh, excuse me. It's nothing important. I just wanted to double check something. The Nirvana's collapse might have had some strange effects on us. Don't worry about it." Ignoring their stares, Aiko finishes the last of her tea, before putting its container back onto the table. "It's good to see you're both in fine health. Now, may I use the 'Mochida Hot Spring'? Taking a bath after eating is never good for the body, after all."

"Sure, I'll go tell Mom. Naomi, do you want to join her?"

"After I finish my tea." Naomi replies.

"Got it. Niwa-san, take your time."

"Thank you, I will."

...

...

...

A deep sigh. Niwa Aiko finishes undressing in the changing room next to the 'Mochida Hot Spring' built by her late sister. She looks around at the authentically built wooden walls, and wide shelves containing empty clothing baskets. A sliding door to her left leads to the hot spring and the outside. Another to her right opens into the Mochida household.

To be honest, this room was closer to a wooden hallway with a row of shelves to one side. The only other furniture there was a metal locker to the left of the shelves containing cleaning supplies for the hot spring.

'To think all of this served as the private bathing facilities for only one family.' Aiko muses.

"Well..."

Smiling lightly, she unties the blue hair ribbons on the right side of her head.

"Waste not, want not."

Placing them on top of her neatly folded clothes in the basket, she picks up a towel and heads out of the changing room to the hot spring. The cool night air is a bit chilly, but not unbearable.

If bathing was her objective, she would have preferred an indoor bath with controllable heating and cooling like the one she had at home. However, her sister had this place built for a reason other than bathing, and she was planning to use it.

This hot spring contains a large amount of naturally dissolved sulfur. This does not make it smelly. Many sulfurous compounds, such as hydrogen sulfide, are terrible to breathe in. However, the dissolved sulfur in this hot spring does not give it a pungent smell. Only the chilly air of the night enters her nose. Dissolved sulfur in springs has been said to improve skin condition, but neither Niwa Aiko nor Niwa Kuon intended for the sulfur here to be used to improve complexion. Sulfur has long been used as a reagent in magic spells and rituals. In this hot spring it serves as a repellent of spirits.

That is part of the reason Niwa Kuon had it built; to help heal a boy she cared about.

Mochida Satoshi; a simple boy her sister had somehow managed to fall in love with.

He and his sister were Heavenly Host survivors. This did not mean they came out unscathed. Yuka was still suffering from incontinence even 3 months after the incident. Thankfully, according to her mother, it was getting better. She no longer had to wear a diaper.

Niwa Aiko shut the sliding door to the changing room behind her, before taking a seat at one of the wooden stools in front of a mirror and showerhead. Shampoo, conditioner, and body soap was already prepared a long with a small wooden pail.

Before the invention of plumbing, people used these to pour water over themselves. Now it was more for aesthetic and atmospheric purposes. After all the feeling of warm water running over you is a refreshing experience.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, the locks of white on either side of her face catch her eye. Three weeks ago her hair was mostly black with a few blue highlights.

Turning the faucet on, she began wetting her hair and the process of cleaning it with shampoo began. With enough to reach half way down her back this task would take a while.

She had time though.

Having taken a couple days off from work and school, these few minutes were inconsequential.

When she was almost finished the door to the changing room opened again.

"Aiko-san? May I join you?"

"Of course, Naomi-chan."

The sliding door shuts behind Nakashima Naomi with a clatter.

Her feet pat across the flat stones surrounding the hot spring.

Taking a seat to Aiko's right, she also begins to wash herself in order to enter the hot spring.

"How's your eye doing?" Aiko asks as her fingers run through the last of the dark locks of hair that she had draped over her shoulder to wash.

"It's fine right now. It itches sometimes when I put in the eye drops but I think its fine."

"Good, make sure you don't scratch it though. The cut was pretty bad after all."

"Don't worry, I'm being careful."

Naomi finishes shampooing her hair at the same time Aiko does. With shorter hair she can catch up to the same point in washing as Aiko. They both fill up the wooden pails beneath the mirrors and splash it over their heads.

"Aaaaagh, that feels good." Naomi says with a smile.

"Indeed." Aiko agrees.

Aiko uses another pail full of water to remove the remaining suds while Naomi begins conditioning her hair. By the time she's finished and emptied another two splashes of warm water to rinse out the lotion Aiko is still only half way done.

"Want me to help?"

Aiko looks at her for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"If you'd be so kind."

Naomi stands up, picking up the bottle of conditioner as she does before kneeling down behind Aiko. A palmful of peach colored gel is rubbed between her hands before she begins applying it to the untreated hair.

"You've gotten a few more grey hairs." She comments quietly.

Aiko gives a tired smile in the mirror. "I've been busy, that's all."

The two continue to coat Aiko's hair in conditioner preserving its smooth texture.

"Even then... make sure to take care of yourself, okay?" Naomi's fingers release Aiko's hair.

"I'll try."

Naomi returns to her stool while Aiko rinses out the conditioner. Taking a bar of soap she begins to lather her body.

"So how's the company?" Naomi asks. Bathroom small talk, it's been a while since she's done this. The last time she can remember being in a bath with someone was with Seiko.

"It's doing alright for now." An evil grin crosses her face briefly, before returning to her usual smile. "The board hasn't fired me yet." Taking the bar of soap in her hands as well, Aiko begins to clean her body as well.

"That's good to hear." Naomi scrubs her for arms gently covering them with bubbles. "Didn't you say something about the actual CEO being useless last time?"

"He's been replaced." Aiko puts down the soap onto its dish, before rubbing the bubbles over her arms. "The new one just stays out of my way, and handles most of the social functions for me. As long as I don't go massively over budget, or tread on one of our contractor's toes, I'm free to do what I want."

"I guess that makes you the actual boss of the place then?" Naomi's hands move to her biceps, and begin to clean them as well.

"Not exactly, but I control what matters. We're not making as much profit as before, but the key components are still in my hands, as they should be." Aiko finishes with her fore arms and hands, and moves to her biceps as well.

"That's kinda creepy, when you say it like that." Taking the soap again, Naomi makes more bubbles with her hands.

"I'm merely stating the facts as they are. Nobody else would know how to operate the spiritual research division, or handle some of the information trading we're doing." Aiko mimics Naomi's motions, picking up the soap to replenish the suds on her hands.

"Wow, was Kuon-sensei doing all of that by herself?" Naomi begins to wash under her armpits as she asks about Aiko's sister.

"That person was a genius after all. She had my responsibilities, as well as the current CEO's. On top of that, she completed her teacher's course with top grades before becoming your TA." Aiko begins to clean her neck and shoulders first, before moving to her chest.

"I was kind of avoiding her, since she replaced Yui-sesei." Naomi also starts cleaning her neck and shoulders, before running out of lather and reaching for the dish again.

"I don't blame you." Aiko replenishes the soap on her hands as well to finish cleaning her bosom.

"I didn't know her for long because of that, but I can definitely say she was a good teacher." Remembering Kuon-sensei inside Heavenly Host, a sad smile crosses Naomi's face. If it wasn't for her nobody would have been able to make it home.

"I couldn't imagine her as a teacher. To be honest, I never thought her capable of it."

"You sound like you hate her when you say that, you know?"

"We had an interesting relationship."

"You still cried for her though." Naomi remembers Aiko's face in Heavenly Host. On top of the bell tower that had been created in the Nirvanafied Heavenly Host, tears streamed down her face when she begged Misuto not to kill her sister.

"Of course, she was my sister."

"I'm an only child so I don't really know the feeling." Stretching her arms behind her, she begins to wash her back by rubbing it with her soap covered arm. She grimaces a little at the stretching as she tries to get to the small of her back.

"Well..." Aiko pauses in thought, folding her arms beneath her bosom again. "To put it simply... it's hell if you're the little one."

"Huh?" Naomi gives Aiko a surprised look.

"If you're the younger sister life is pretty much hell for you. No choice in clothes, food, education, even future."

"Was she really that controlling?" Reaching for the soap again, Naomi continues to give Aiko a questioning look.

"Why do you think I became a spiritual information broker?" Aiko shrugs at her question. "Spiritual ability was the one thing I thought I had that she didn't, although she mastered that beyond my capacity as well."

"But you still loved her right?"

"I don't know." Another shrug. "That's why I say it's an interesting relationship. I guess making all those decisions for me was her way of caring. She saw all the best possibilities, and wanted those for me. But, in the end being too gifted in itself is a curse."

"Sounds tough. But, if you followed her suggestions, wouldn't you have turned into a better person?"

"Are you saying I'm not a good person?" Aiko raises an eyebrow at Naomi.

"Is that something you should ask me?" Naomi replies with a wide smile.

"Fuhuhu, I guess not." Turning back to the mirror, Aiko begins to soap her stomach. "But my answer would be no. Even if all the choices she made for me were the best, people aren't made to be perfect. Failure is equally as important as success. For a genius who could learn and understand virtually anything in an instant, she never understood the learning process that normal people have; the process of learning from failures."

"But you said Satoshi was a mistake for her, didn't you?" Naomi also begins washing her stomach while Aiko begins covering her back in soap.

"I guess I did."

"Did she learn something from him?"

"Maybe something along the lines of 'Love is bitter sweet'?"

Pausing at her thigh, Naomi pouts. "Aiko-san is that a joke?"

"Yes it was."

"It's really hard to tell with you, you know?"

"Having a natural poker face is a large advantage in the business world."

"I think yours is a bit too good."

"I'll try to tone it down if we ever play for clothes."

"I'll pass, card games aren't my forte."

"A shame, but I don't know to be honest. You're probably more qualified than me to answer that question. After all, Satoshi and you were the last ones to see her."

The hot spring quiets to the sound of soap being rubbed and the rubbing of skin against skin.

"I don't know... but she was smiling when we last saw her."

"I see, how fitting of her."

The two continue washing themselves in silence for a bit.

"Did you look up to her, Aiko-san?" Naomi breaks the silence.

"That was all I ever did with my life from the day I was born. Even when I hated her for being better at everything than me, I could only look up to her. I stopped following her midway though."

"Why's that?"

"She was too good at everything. With her there I wasn't needed at all. There was no space for me and her genius in the world. So, I searched for my own path and found my spiritual ability. After that, I set out to be the best I could be in my own field. However, that person achieved what took me months or even years to accomplish in a matter of days." Aiko sighs once and closes her eyes. "I prided myself with my ingenuity, but she took the same resources I had and made them into a full blown company."

"Was it tough?" Naomi puts her foot on the other legs thigh to clean it.

"A little, but I was half expecting that outcome, so it didn't surprise me as much as you'd think it would. I didn't quit, after all."

"Then why did you take over Kuon-sensei's company then? Shouldn't it be something you'd hate?"

Aiko shakes her head as she bends down to cover her shin in soap. "It should be, but it also exposed another weakness of my sister. In some sense, taking over it was kind of comforting."

"Because you could finally replace her?"

"I'm not that arrogant. At least, not anymore. I could never replace my sister, but taking over her role showed me something."

"Like how tough the job was, or something like that?"

"Not at all. I've already been impressed by her genius. The workload didn't increase that awe. It was the weakness of the company that shocked me."

"Weakness?"

"Yes, my sister was too much of a genius. She raised Perfect Life out of the gutter to a large scale business in less than a generation. But, as soon as she was gone the entire thing was on borderline collapse. Nobody knew what to do or how to act without her. That's why I'm glad I stopped following her. If I hadn't, I would have ended up like that company; completely dependent on her. If that had happened, there truly would have been no place for me in the world. I would have ended the moment she disappeared, almost like one of her own organs." Pausing in the lathering of her toes, Aiko ponders something internally. "Fixing that company is a sort of mental rehabilitation for me, I guess." Shaking her head she sits up and begins to fill the wooden pail with hot water from the shower head. "So be glad you're an only child. Having a sibling can be quite tough."

"Satoshi and Yuka-chan seem fine though." Naomi also finished coating her body in soap, and begins to fill up her own pail with hot water.

Sighing Aiko begins to wash her face with the remaining soap on her hands. "The Mochida family is an exception."

"Seiko's siblings seemed alright as well." Naomi follows suit. She could use face wash later when she got home, probably before bed.

"Those examples are all of little brothers and sisters. I had an older sister." Aiko's hands probe the area in front of her briefly before finding the tap and turning off the hot water.

"Okay, okay." Both the shower heads stop filling the pails, and the girls begin to search for their pails of water blindly.

"You don't sound convinced." Finding hers first, Aiko splashes it over her face.

"Well it's a moot point anyways, it's not like I can just gain an older sister and I don't think I'll get a younger one at this point." Naomi takes a little longer to find hers, groping around near her feet before finally finding it.

"Well, I can be you Onee-sama if you want." She misses the teasing grin Aiko sends her as she splashes water onto her face.

"I'll pass."

"Oh, how unfortunate."

The two girls use the pails two or three more times to completely remove all the soap on their bodies before getting into the hot spring.

"So how is the company really? You had a really strange expression when I asked you earlier." Up to her chest in hot water, Naomi continues their conversation.

"Oh, so you saw that?" Closing her eyes in bliss at the warmth, Aiko continues innocently. "Well, I didn't lie. It's going quite well. I've even got my own personal dog as well." Her hair wafts around her in the clear water, letting the heat flow into her aching muscles.

"A dog?" The shorter haired one raises an eyebrow. "Why'd they give you that?"

"The company didn't give him to me. In fact he walked into my hands on his own."

"So what's so good about that? I don't think you're much of a pet person, and anyways I don't see how a dog relates to a company at all."

"They can be quite useful you know? Like sniffer dogs that can smell out explosives or illegal substances."

"So is he really special or something like that?"

"He's got quite a few tricks up his sleeves. I can't wait to send him on a fetch mission." Aiko's eyes sparkle a little in anticipation, like a child who can't wait to play with a new toy.

"Just make sure you don't break any animal protection laws. They have feelings as well you know?"

"I'll be careful. I wouldn't want him to collapse too soon after all."

"Don't joke about that." Pouting briefly, Naomi releases the air in her cheeks with a smile. "So, what breed is he?"

"Some sort of mongrel, I guess. I can't really tell. He was a stray after all."

"So a mixed breed? Well, I guess they're pretty popular nowadays. But, don't work dogs need to be special breeds?"

"Usually they do, but the jobs I want to send him on aren't too complex. He just needs to run after the ball I throw, and comeback."

"The more I hear about it the less I understand. Oh well, if it takes some of the stress off your shoulders then he's doing a good job."

The two continue to soak for a bit enjoying the warmth of the water. After a while, Naomi turns to Aiko again.

"How's school for you Aiko-san? Paulownia Academy didn't close, did it?"

"No it didn't, although we're still dealing with our own problems."

"What do you mean?"

"Our school lost two students; Ooue Sayaka and Saenoki Naho. I remember you said you met Naho-chan in Heavenly Host? Sayaka-chan was the friend that she did the Sachiko Ever After charm with. Since they disappeared outside of the school, it wasn't held responsible like some others were. On top of that, thanks to Naho's spiritual ability, both of them were remembered long enough by the people outside of Heavenly Host for missing persons reports to be made and the family to emotionally prepare."

"So they didn't disappear like everyone else?"

"Their bodies have completely disappeared. No trace of them was ever found. But, with Heavenly Host's collapse, the knowledge of their deaths has been released along with the memories of everyone else who died there. All Naho-chan's spiritual presence did was to reduce the degradation. Their memories and information in this world lasted for a lot longer than most. Whether that was a good or bad thing is debatable though. If they had simply disappeared like everyone else Naho-chan's blog wouldn't have dragged in so many victims. Regardless, it was a number of months before Naho-chan and Sayaka-chan's photos began to disappear. So at least Sayaka-chan's family filed missing person's reports."

"I'm sorry." Looking down at her knees Naomi offers her condolences. Ooue Sayaka and Saenoki Naho were Niwa Aiko's friends. She doesn't know how close they were but reminding someone of their lost friends makes a pang of guilt go through her heart.

"It's alright. Getting it off my chest helps a bit." Aiko shrugs before continuing. "I attended Sayaka-chan's funeral last week. Naho-chan... Well she was disowned by her parents long before going to heavenly host, and since Kou Kibiki was her guardian... Long story short, since there isn't even a body to take care of, nobody has really had the need or will to pay their respects to her."

"Eh?! What about her friends? Or her fans? You know, from her books?"

"Naho-chan was never very social. Her only real connections were probably with Kou Kibiki and Sayaka-chan." Sighing Aiko leans back against the large stones, set around the hot spring. "As for her fans... In the end that's all they are, and even then she's not exactly a celebrity. Just a little famous for winning a couple writing prizes. She had talent, but in the scope of things it's not enough to have a public funeral. Those sorts of events are only for the really well known. To reach that level of notoriety, you need time. She never even got the chance." Staring up into the night Aiko says quietly, almost as if to herself. "I guess it's kind of fitting. As the one who lead so many to Heavenly Host she alone is left un-mourned, even when the rest are freed."

A sad smile crosses Aiko's face. "Even if the memories of her aren't erased, with nobody to remember her in the first place, it's almost the same as them not being there." Her voice drops to a whisper as she continues staring at the stars. "She might as well have remained in Heavenly Host."

"That's not true." Naom's harsh tone causes Aiko to look at her, brown eyes lock with violet ones. The two girls stare at each other for a moment. "That will never be true." Naomi's gaze is strong, while Aiko's is resigned. "Don't ever say that. That she would have been better off in that place." Aiko relents and bows her head, breaking eye contact.

"Yes, I guess you're right. Sorry, I was feeling a bit tired I guess."

The two sit in the hot spring in silence.

"I'm a bit surprised though." Aiko's quiet voice draws Naomi's attention. "I thought you of all people would actively hate her."

"I'm not happy about her, that's true." Looking at her own reflection in the water Naomi replies. "If it wasn't for her posting that charm then none of this would have ever happened."

"Then you must blame me as well I guess."

"Eh? Why?" A surprised look crosses Naomi's face as she blink owlishly at Aiko.

"The one who sold the information about Heavenly Host to Saenoki Naho was me." Violet eyes continue to stare up into the night sky.

Naomi turns back down towards the water. The surface shows a blurry version of her face.

"Yeah." She says quietly "I guess I should hate you."

The chirping of a cricket and slight rippling of the water fills the silence. Neither girl moves, continuing to gaze at their reflections.

"But even if I did, that won't bring back my friends, will it?

Aiko remains silent. Only the cricket's chirps answer Naomi.

"That's why, I've given up trying to hate, or blame anyone. There's no end to it once you start. At this rate, I might as well hate god for making humans in the first place if it exists."

"You're a good person, Nakashima Naomi."

"Not really. I had to lose something important twice to figure this out." She bends her knees to her chest and rests her chin on them.

"Was that in Heavenly Host?"

She nods.

"I guess one was, but the other was before that; back when I was still an elementary school student."

Leaning back against a rock, it is Naomi's turn to look up at the stars.

"Back then both my parents were busy with work, so they bought me a kitten to keep me company while I was at home." The water of the host spring splashes as a cupped hand pours some of the hot water onto her shoulders.

"Her name was Mei, and she was really cute. We played together a lot, and she kept me company when Mom and Dad were late home from work." The chirp of the cricket sounds again as another handful of water splashes onto her shoulder.

"But, one day, when my parents said they were going to be late again... I got upset and ran away from home with Mei for a bit." She chuckles lightly, laughing at her past self.

"I didn't even get that far. Maybe down the street or the nearest cross walk. But at that time, while I was carrying Mei, I cried." Turning away from the stars, she looks at the water again.

"I told Mei that it was because she was there that Mom and Dad wouldn't come home. That because she was there they thought they didn't have to see me. I blamed a cat for my parent's busy work schedule. Stupid, right?"

"..."

"But then, Mei disappeared. We couldn't find her anywhere. Whether she understood me or not I don't know. Maybe she just felt like leaving one day. She was a sort of an indoor and an outdoor cat."

Looking up again into the night sky, her hands splash another handful of water over her shoulder again.

"I should have learned my lesson back then, but I made the same mistake all over again in Heavenly Host. So, I've given up on blaming things." Naomi stares at her on rippling reflection for a while. "I guess the state I was in, when I got back from Heavenly Host, was also brought on by me blaming something as well."

"And what did you blame then?" Aiko asks, but her voice suggests she already knows the answer.

"Myself. I couldn't forgive myself, and kept on blaming everything on me. But, this time, I managed to stop before I lost anything important. Or... well... Your sister stopped me, before I lost anything else. Satoshi as well, I guess."

"Both of us really don't learn our lessons very well, do we?" Aiko's left hand caresses her right arm. The fingers cross over slightly discolored skin; faint evidence of scar tissue in the shape of a bite mark are on her arms and neck. They are a reminder of hubris she had when she first entered Heavenly Host. The same hubris that sold the information of the Shinozaki estate so lightly to Saenoki Naho.

"Nope, but that can't be helped either. All we can do is give the best we've got."

The chirping of the single out of season cricket rings in the night as the two girls soak in the water. A cool wind blows over their reddening skin, and the peaceful quiet is interrupted by the sound of car going down the street.

"I think I'm done, Aiko-san." Naomi stands up from the water making splashing noises that turn to drips as she rises. "Do you want to come out with me?"

"I'll soak for a bit more. Don't wait for me."

"Okay, but if you take too long, I'm coming back."

"Five or ten minutes should be enough."

"Got it, I'll tell the rest to wait."

"Thank you."

The sliding door clatters once to open and again to close. The thump of bare feet against wood comes from beyond it. Only when the sounds of the second hinged door opening and closing echoes from beyond the changing room does Aiko begin her original intentions for the pool.

Taking the lotus position in the water, she closes her eyes in concentration instead of meditation. The water of the spring begins to glow light blue.

Eventually her eyes open again, and a tired breath escapes her lips. Cold sweat beads on her forehead, before mixing with the hot water of the spring. The water gradually loses its luminescence.

"22.3% recovered... This should be enough. I only need to prime my own generating capability. Three days and I'll be back to full..."

Sighing again, she stretches her legs out from their crossed position and returns to enjoying the spring as it was.

"I guess I can read through the files in the meantime."

Looking up again into the night sky, Aiko smiles.

"Naho-chan, Sayaka-chan, Inumaru-kun, sister... and that girl." Her thoughts wander through the people she lost, even the one she barely remembers.

"Never again..." The quiet voice vows strongly. "I will never again lose someone, ever."

The Vice-President looks up into the stars, into the vast void of the world.

A world as dark as it was light, as violent as it was peaceful, as insincere as it was honest. She didn't think she could protect all of it, she never wanted to in the first place.

But, if it was just this small bit, just the world around her.

She would protect it, as long as her life allowed.

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh, limit of only four characters per fic. This sucks.

Simply because here's the list of everyone we've seen so far:

Yoshiki K., Ayumi S., Aiko N., Magari M., Satoshi M., Yuka M., Naomi N., Sachi S., Satsuki M., and Azusa T.

...

Semi OC character i.e. characters who appear or are mentioned in the Corpse Party-verse but aren't explored much:

San S., Miki K., Yui S., Asuka S., Ayato S., and the Mochida family mother.

...

Full OCs (or inspired from other media)

Gore Screaming Show, Lunaria, Perula, Anna, Cornalina, Iris, The Bandaged Person, Magari M.(Child), and Aiko's Bodyguards

...

Characters who are going to come out:

? ?., ? ?., ? ?.(Semi-OC), ? ?.(Semi-OC).

So the limit is kinda frustrating. I'd at least like to put all the full characters I've got but oh well.

Also, the ex-chapters I've been writing aren't filler material or unrelated to the main plot. Blood Drive and Corpse Party in general has an interesting tendency to drag in things and events from their entire universe. Even the things you might think are tangential or unrelated.

For example, in "Ch10. Ex-chapter 1 - Letter &amp; Friends" Satsuki's parting words gain a lot more meaning after you've read the last bit of Ch23.


	38. ADF - Chapter 12 - Two Days, Doll Making

**2009/02/02 - Monday**

**Yoshiki's Room – Real World – Yoshiki**

"Focus." San's voice commanded me.

"Control your emotions, and direct them in a direction of your choosing."

I'm sitting on the floor, cross legged. San's katana should lie on the table in front of me. With my eyes scrunched together, I only knew that because I had placed there a few minutes earlier.

Today San was supposedly training me to control my spiritual energy. She said something about 'the first step to awakening your spiritual ability'. At the moment all she had told me to do was sit in a comfortable position and keep my emotions in check.

"Wrong, your spiritual energy is barely moving. Focus harder."

I sigh and shift my position, straightening my back.

What did she mean by controlling my emotions? I'd pretty much just woken up and had the remains of the lunchbox from last night. The only emotions I was really capable of feeling was the remaining bitterness about her force feeding me those pudding and a growing irritation at her ordering me around.

"Hey, San is this really working?"

"If it were I wouldn't be yelling at you so much."

I sigh at her bored voice and open my eyes again. My room opens up in front of me. The curtains are drawn letting in the sun from outside, and the 'unacceptable' wrapping covered sword lies lengthwise on the table.

"What am I trying to do then?" Relaxing my posture I uncross my legs and lean back against the bed. "Isn't this just some sort of weird meditation?"

"We're trying to get you to feel you spiritual energy." Scratching my head at her exasperated tone I wait for her to explain further. "At the moment all you have is a large amount of energy but no way to use it or even control its output."

"I thought you had to be born with it?" She had said something like that yesterday. Something about you either had the ability to control it or not from birth.

"True, you don't have any spiritual ability at all. I'd even say that you'd struggle to use even the weakest charms. It's not in your nature to, after all." I frown at the packaged sword, and her image appears in the metal that's visible from underneath the paper. "But that isn't an excuse to not try. To be honest, the only reason I say you have potential is because of your massive reserves."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Spiritual ability is often correlated with the amount of spiritual energy." Her blue eyes looked back at mine. "Even within the spiritual laws of physics the idea of output being proportional if not equivalent to the input exists. Therefore, with your reserves and production rate, you have enough resources to use some of the heavier hitting spells and techniques in existence."

"Then why don't you just hurry up and teach me those?"

Sighing lightly through her nose in reply, San closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"Using a spell or technique isn't about memorizing lines of words or a set of actions. The first step is to be able to control you spiritual energy." Looking me in the eye again, I sit up slightly to show I'm paying attention. "The first requirement to actually use spiritual abilities is the direction and control of you energy. This is particularly important for people with small reserves since a lack of control could literally throw your life out the window."

"But that's not applicable to me right?" I apparently have 'astronomical reserves', so her comparison doesn't fit me.

"True, but it's important to understand just how dangerous what you're suggesting is. Remember you are literally fighting with your life. Even if you have a lot of energy to spare it's not inexhaustible. Using it carelessly will kill you."

I swallow nervously as a bead of sweat runs down my back.

"Looks like you got the message. Mastering spiritual abilities is dangerous, even for those born with it. However..." A faint smile appears on her face. "We have a bit more room to play with than the average person."

"I'm not too sure about this all of a sudden..."

"It was never going to be easy. On top of that we're going to be cutting a lot of corners." Brushing a lock of her out of the way, she continues. "It's lucky you've got some energy to spare. I won't have to mollycoddle you through this. After all, unlike a normal person, I can use a rougher hand without breaking anything."

"..."

Giving her the dirtiest look I can muster, I slouch a bit. I have a few choice words but trying to win in an argument with her never works for me. I'd just end up digging my own grave as always.

"So... What? I'm supposed to just sit here until I can 'control my emotions' or some crap like that?"

"Neither of us has the patience to do that, but it's the first step to exploiting your potential."

"Can't we just skip it then? I thought you said spiritual energy was linked to spiritual ability, if that's the case isn't this sort of basic stuff useless?"

San sighs again before suddenly sitting down on something within the blade.

Does she get tired standing up inside there?

"People born with large amounts of spiritual energy often have spiritual ability, but you weren't born with your current reserves."

She closes her eyes in thought.

"Remember how I told you were forced to train your ability? The only thing that increased was your reserves and production rate. In other words you have a lot of spiritual muscle but no nerves to move it."

Her eyes open as another smirk appears on her face.

"Perhaps fat is a better analogy though."

"Can souls get fat?"

A deadpan response receives a deadpan gaze in return.

"Idiot, I'm using it as an example. For something that has no physical parameters there's no meaning to words like fat or thin. What I'm saying is that you have a lot of power but no way to control it except to increase your production rate by an arbitrary amount. The best you could do in terms of spiritual ability is blast away spirits with your ridiculous reserves but that's neither effective nor efficient."

"That sounds pretty awesome on its own." I say while scratching my head.

"I explained it badly, let me reiterate. What you can do now isn't project an actual blast but closer to washing away something with water. By increasing your production rate the spiritual energy will either overwhelm or deter spirits from approaching you."

"Really?!"

Leaning forward, San blinks in surprise at my enthusiasm.

How can I not be happy? If I have a way to get rid of spirits then I might be able to get rid of Sachi right now!

"Don't get too excited." San's voice brings me back down to earth.

"I said it wasn't very effective. Even if your reserves are large they aren't large enough to wipe out a powerful spirit. Don't bother trying to do any exorcisms with that method. A spirit that can possess someone would most likely have the ability to either avoid or absorb the excess energy you release."

"Then what am I trying to do right now?"

Slumping back into my original position, I return to square one. What was the point of me sitting here and closing my eyes?

"We're trying to get you to direct your spiritual energy."

San's tone sounds as exasperated as I feel.

"If you can do that it will improve your efficiency by a large amount. At the moment all you can do is release your energy in all directions."

I sit up a bit to listen to her better.

"Simply being able to project it forwards will increase the density and volume of the power you can release. Think of it like pinching a garden hose. By decreasing the surface area of the outlet you can increase the force the water comes out with."

"And me sitting here is helping that, how?"

"The first step is to control your emotions. Spiritual energy is connected with emotions and intent. By controlling those two it might allow you to direct your energy."

She pauses to check if I'm following along and I nod in response.

"But that's only the first step. Gaining real spiritual ability from here will be difficult. After all what we're trying to do is grow nerves through an organ you only gained recently."

She snorts.

"I guess your, 'learning to wiggle your eyebrows' analogy isn't too bad."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"My pleasure. It might be the only one coming from me in your upcoming lessons, though."

"If I were paying for these I'd be asking for a refund right now."

"Hmph, if I wasn't reliant on you for mobility I wouldn't have taught you even if you begged me."

"That's my line. If you were a teacher at my school I would have skipped all the classes you taught and slept on the school roof instead."

"Teaching kids was never my dream job."

Leaning back against the bed again, I looked up at the ceiling.

I guess I was being impatient, but sitting here and being told to do something like 'control your emotions' felt pretty useless. On top of that San said it wasn't working. If it I was going to waste my time here I'd rather go visit Shinozaki or phone Niwa. The guy there had said she'd contact me and usually I'd be fine with that.

The only issue was I hadn't been paid. Checking my bankbook had shown about 30,000 yen inside. Enough for this month and maybe some of the next but that wasn't including; rent, water, or electricity.

There were no notices in my mail box nor had I received any complaints from the land lord. Hopefully that meant I didn't have to pay anything. It might be that my erased existence kept people from noticing that someone was living here but I didn't want to take my chances.

Also, going through that ordeal without a cent to my name didn't sit right with me.

An idle question goes through my mind.

"Was being a spiritual investigator yours then?"

"... No, I guess I just had nothing else better to do. That's all."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing. Anyways that's enough for a break. Get back in the proper position."

"R-right..."

Sitting back up I continue San's 'training'.

...

...

...

"Ugh, my back is killing me..."

Having been sat in the same position for almost four hours had left my back stiff and my legs numb. We had taken a break for lunch and I was walking on the street to the nearest convenience store.

In the end progress was pretty much zero. She had kept on saying that it was about intent or emotion or something but I had no idea what she was talking about to begin with.

To be honest, if it was about emotions how in the world did San manage to control her spiritual ability? She seemed calm and collected, especially when we were in danger.

Even when she was a child she didn't seem that emotional. That dream I had of her childhood didn't show her emotional in anyway or form, even though her father was killed right in front of her. Her mother felt pretty cold as well, almost as if she was emotionally detached. I know people deal with grief in different ways but this felt slightly different to hiding one's emotions.

Scratching my head I looked up at the sky. The sky was a clear blue with only a few faint clouds in sight.

A slightly chilly wind made me rub my arms for a bit of warmth. Tokyo gets a bit chilly during this month, too bad I had lost both my school and casual jacket. Getting paid by Niwa was even more important. With only a black t-shirt and olive cargo pants I'd probably catch a cold. Come to think of it, I left my backpack at Magari's mansion as well. Going all the way out there again to get it back didn't seem worth it. Would Niwa reimburse me for it?

Shaking my head I look back down the street. I'd have to remember to bring it up with her later.

_Something goes through my stomach._

_"Glgh..."_

_Looking down at it shows a white unblemished school shirt. Old wooden boards enter my peripheral vision. Then a line or red opens up along my midriff. Fluid is carried up between the strands of wool that form the shirt, like how colored water can flow up a piece of tissue paper._

_I feel something wet come up my throat and choke on it. The vibration causes my torso to slip along the finely cut edge of my stomach._

_Red splashes downward onto the floor from the right side of the revealed cross section. It only oozes out of my lower half like a cup of water that's been over filled. But I can't even feel the wetness that should be going down my legs._

_'Shi... it...'_

Stumbling, I end up leaning against a telephone pole. Cold sweat comes up from every pore as I gasp for air. My left hand touches where the wound was in my visions. It feels dry and warm. I don't feel any blood coming out.

Lifting the same hand to my face confirms I haven't been hurt at all.

Dropping it I take in a few deep breaths before pushing off of the telephone pole. A few people are staring at me as they walk along the street but quickly avoid my gaze. Guess the entire not being able to be noticed by others really only works when I don't want it too.

Taking one final breath I wipe my brow with my arm and continue walking.

I hadn't told anyone about the visions so far. San seemed to know something about them but I hadn't had the time to ask any further. This time it was another vision of me dying in Heavenly Host. I'd seen them before and San had even forced me to watch one to get rid of that massive black thing that was attacking me back there.

My visions usually showed me dying.

Sometimes they showed me something completely random.

Things I didn't remember at all.

But for the most part it was always me dying or being dead. I had thought the visions I experienced now were separate from the ones I experienced when running away from or fighting Magari. But were the two actually interconnected?

I didn't see any unrelated deaths while inside the mansion but that was because it was being set off almost constantly. With no life threatening around me at the moment was it misfiring and showing me a possible way I could have died in the past?

"This is the worst..."

Scratching my head again I could only sigh. Watching and feeling myself die during everyday life was tough, but I wasn't going to throw myself at things that could kill me just to get it to stop misfiring.

Maybe San knew a way to stop it? Well, it had kept me alive until now so I couldn't say it was useless. But this was seriously disturbing.

...

...

...

The trip to get lunch took about twenty minutes. Coming back home and heating it in the microwave took about six. I bought a couple instant noodles as well for a rainy day and stashed them on the shelf before sitting down and clearing the table.

San was hidden under the bed and after welcoming me back with a disinterested voice, had chosen to remain silent as I packed away everything I bought. She probably wasn't happy at the lack of progress I had so far.

The ding of the microwave signaled me to collect the warmed up lunch box. Today was a breaded pork cutlet lunch box. Along with the breaded pork cutlet and rice that was its namesake, a small amount of kinpira (sautéed and simmered grated burdock root and carrot), some pickled radish, and a light salad was also contained. For the price of 430 yen, including tax, it was pretty good. However, that used up most of my daily allowance for food today. I'd have to be content with only one Cup N○○dle for dinner.

After clearing away the lunch box, I took out San from underneath the bed and placed her back on the table.

"So, are we going to start training again?"

"Might as well. It's not like you have anything else better to do, right?"

Her dismissive tone makes me frown. Reaching over I shift the wrapping so I can see the blade.

"You think this is a waste of time too?"

San's image appears in the silver blade. An irritated look seeps through her eyelids before she blinks it away and shakes her head.

"I don't think it is. I see that it's a waste of time. There's literally no change in your reserves in terms of output or direction. Simply put, there's absolutely no will power at all."

"Well what do you want me to do? I don't have any idea what you're talking about!"

My voice rises at the end. I have no idea what she means from her instructions. Why is she so pissed anyways?

"You don't understand at all. Spiritual energy is your will to live itself. It is the toll your soul pays to continue an unprovable existence. Even if you don't understand what I'm saying your soul should at the very least reflect your will to live in some form."

She glares at me, keeping me from retorting.

"It's almost as if you have no reason to keep on living. No goal or drive to improve or develop."

Looking away from me her voice is cynical.

"You're just fine with the way things are at the moment."

"! ! ! THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S TRUE!"

Slamming the table I'm on my knees, barely stopping myself from jumping to my feet.

There's no way that can be true.

There's no way I'm content with this situation.

How can I be?

I lost my friends.

I lost my sister.

I'm stuck in a world where I could be killed at any moment.

And worst of all Shinozaki is comatose with Sachi possessing her.

There's no way I'm fine with any of this.

San looks at me calmly, before smirking slightly.

"A little better, but ultimately useless I guess."

"Huh?"

"Your spiritual energy responded a little bit. I guess you found something in your anger towards me. But I don't think you were able to feel anything at all from how emotional you were."

"What are you talking about?"

"You still don't understand? Well I guess with the blood rushing to your head it might be a bit more difficult to understand."

"Wha-?"

"I egged you on, Kishinuma Yoshiki. Spiritual energy responds to one's emotions and intent. I don't know what intent you had, but it seems your anger found something worth motivating that uselessly large amount of energy you have."

"..."

Still feeling bitter I sit back down and try to calm myself.

"So you're saying you tried pissing me off on purpose."

She shakes her head, a calm expression on her face.

"Only partially, the other half was true. You really weren't feeling that motivated to actually develop anything."

"How do you know that?" My face is still stuck in a frown. "Did you do another reading or something on me?"

Another shake of her head, is her reply.

"My eyes can see spiritual energy. More specifically they reveal the working of hallucinations or illusions by dissecting the intent and motivation powering them."

Her eyes narrow as she glares at me.

"I couldn't see any intent inside your spiritual energy. Especially in your day to day life, that's what annoyed me."

Giving a sort sigh she stops glaring at me and closes her eyes.

"Even in menial things people have some degree of spiritual response. The feeling of not wanting to go to work or waking up early reduces your spiritual energy and the feeling of wanting to achieve something or working towards a goal can increase it. For you there was neither an increase nor decrease in your production levels, even taking into account that it might have been masked by the background signal from your reserves. Long story short, you don't care about a lot of what you do."

"What?"

"I can guess where that attitude of yours comes from, but you should try to get rid of that attitude. It'll just get you killed in this world."

"Mind your own business..."

I turn away and look out the window. It's a nice day outside but with the way I am I can't enjoy it.

"I wish I could but since I'm stuck with you I can't let that happen."

We both remain silent for a moment and only the ticking hands of the clock ring in the apartment.

"Go take a walk, Kishinuma Yoshiki. The way you are now won't allow you to figure out what you're doing even if we continued training. I'll think of a different way to get you to feel your energy. Just go out there and cool your head."

"Right, I'll do that."

Giving a snappish remark I get up and put on my shoes again. Slamming the door behind me I stomp down the stairs before walking down the street I'd left less only about an hour ago.

...

...

...

I end up just walking down the streets again, aimlessly.

"Goddammit."

Punching one of the stone walls around the houses in this area, I take a deep breath and try to calm myself again.

There was no way I was fine with any of this.

How in the world could I?

"Whaddya mean 'I don't care', goddammit!"

I continue walking through the suburbs of Fujisawa-city. San's words still continue to piss me off as they replay in my head. I knew all that stupid meditation bull crap was useless after all.

"Oof!"

"Oi, watch where you going!"

Looking up I see another guy standing in front of me. From his sloppily worn school jacket I guess he's a delinquent who decided to play hooky for today. I'd bumped into him without noticing. Two other goons are standing behind him. I don't recognize the uniform or the people wearing it. The guy who bumped into me gives me a dirty look. Glaring back I take a step forward.

"You watch it. You've got eyes too, right? If you don't want to bump into someone step out of the way. There's enough room on the sidewalk."

"Hmm? That's quite a mouth you go there. Why don't we have a little chat, huh?"

"Great, lead the way."

The guy's two henchmen smile behind him as he leads the way.

I follow him down one of the many side roads in the area. His two goons walk behind me surrounding me on all sides. Three vs one I guess. Dealing with bastards like this one was almost a daily routine during my first year of high school. They were just weak punks who walked around as if they owned everything, picking fights with people off the street. I had quit doing things like this a while ago, but now there was no reason to hold back.

We come out into an open lot. The guy pauses and looks around with his back turned towards me. His shoulders tense slightly.

Ah, I see what's going to happen next.

*PHWUP, SLAP

"Huh?"

Landing the first blow is pretty important in a backyard brawl. I guess he's taken a couple people by a surprise like this. Too bad I'm not one of them.

He had tried to surprise me with a back hand strike using his right fist. On top of that, by spinning he intended to increase the strength of the blow.

It would have worked on someone less observant.

My right hand caught the blow by the wrist before his swing reached its full momentum. A look of honest surprise came across his face. He probably thought he could clock me across the face and then kick the shit out of me later.

What a joke.

"GAH!"

My left fist slams into his jaw and he falls forward as I follow through. I let go of his arm letting him drop to the ground. Only a couple of seconds had passed since the four of us got here, now there only three left.

His two buddies blink in surprise at their fallen leader before scowling. The one on my left charges forwards, fists raised.

He swings at my face and I step back out of the way before lifting my own fists in front of me while bending me knees, sort of like a boxer. Another of his swings misses. I counter in return, striking in the center of his face. The weight of my fist coupled with the weight of his body moving forwards add up and blood gushes out of his nose. He falls over and clutches at his bleeding face as his friend steps in right after him.

A punch lands on my chest but I roll with it. My torso twists slightly so the knuckles only skid across my shirt. I see a slight smile on his face out of the corner of my eye. He actually thinks he got a blow in.

What an idiot.

I use a left jab to the cheek to disorient him. He staggers slightly, providing the moment I need to grab his head with both hands and bring it down, directly into my rising knee.

With a crack his limp form crashes to the ground.

I realize I'm panting.

"Shit."

Wiping my brow with the back of my arm, I curse.

I was hoping beating the crap out of these guys would cool me off but I'm still pissed.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Something tackles me from the side. Grunting I land on my stomach before realizing someone's got my right arm in a lock.

"Don't fucking move or I'll break your arm."

It was the guy I'd slugged first. I guess he was tougher than he looked. The right side of his face is swollen badly and his mouth is bleeding.

Gritting my teeth I push off the ground.

"! ! ! I said don't move!"

My right arm twists and I can feel something being stretched beyond its limit.

But it's not the worst pain I've felt.

Compared to being hammered to death.

Compared to being burned to death.

Compared to being submerged under a black sea with no light or sound. Not even the feeling of your skin.

This was nothing.

I get up and the full weight of his body strains the joint of my arm. The entire limb goes numb with pain but I continue getting up.

"Shit!"

Swearing he lets go and lands on the ground with a grunt before rolling away. My right arm is free again but it might as well be a plank of wood nailed onto my body.

The leader starts running towards his fallen henchmen and tries to get them to stand up, but with one crying like a baby and the other unconscious it's useless.

He has just enough time to look up at me before my foot slams into his face, stretching him out on the ground.

"Fuck..."

My right arm is completely numb. I can feel it throbbing underneath my sleeve. It's probably not broken but I won't be using it for now either. Luckily there's no need to for the moment. The only guy who's awake is the guy with the broken nose and he's too busy crying to do anything.

"Stop right there!"

An adult's voice rings from my right. Turning, I grimace at the sight of the blue uniforms of the police.

I run.

"Hey, I said stop!"

I've already have enough shit to deal with today. Getting stuck in a jail cell again and then either being forgotten or meeting Magari again was not what I wanted to do today.

Going through the alleys I make my way back to the main street. I can hear the officer running behind me.

"You persistent bastard." I mutter under my breath.

Seeing a stack of plastic beer crates in the way, I knock them over as I pass. As I keep on running, the sound of the officer swearing behind me brings a grim smile to my face.

"Ugh!"

Pain lances through my right arm as I near the exit.

Holding it with my left arm stops it from flapping around. The joint is starting to swell pretty badly. I guess I went a bit too far there.

Breaking out of the alleyway I pause to catch my breath.

"Shit."

My right arms hurting pretty bad, and I can hear the footsteps of the officer still behind me. There aren't enough people on the street to hide among them and I don't think I can outrun him with this arm.

"Kishinuma-kun."

"Huh?"

I look up, the voice is male.

"What are you doing?"

The blue eyes of Shinozaki's father look at me quizzically. A shopping bag is held in each hand. A blue cotton vest over a white collared shirt and beige trousers formed his smart casual attire. Black rimmed glasses were on his face and dark blue eyes gazed at me from behind them with idle curiosity.

"Stop!"

The officer's voice sounded from behind me and I couldn't stop myself from reacting to it. He frowned once before sighing and motioning with his head.

"Stand behind me."

"Wha?"

"I said stand behind me. Hurry up. Even I can't stop them if they see you."

"..."

I walk towards him and then behind him as he said. To be honest all I'm doing is standing next to him. It's not like he's big enough to hide me physically. He's only a little taller than I am to be honest.

"I said stop!"

The officer appears from the alleyway and pauses, panting for breath, as he looks around the street. His eyes lock onto the man standing directly in front before he marches forwards towards him.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a delinquent run by here just now?"

"A delinquent? What did he look like?"

"Well he... he..." A bemused expression crosses the officer's face. Scratching his cheek in confusion he struggles to bring up a description.

"He looked to be about a high schooler and..."

"Did he have brown hair?"

Shinozaki's father offers some help.

"Yes, brown hair. Did you see someone like that?"

"I did he went running that way."

Nodding to the left the man with the groceries misinforms the officer.

"Thank you very much."

The policeman starts jogging in that direction before slowing to a walk. Once he disappears around a corner, I hear a slight sigh from the man in front of me.

"Getting in trouble with the police again, Kishinuma-kun? I can't say much now that I've lied to an officer but it's not a good habit you know?"

"S-sorry... thanks."

He sighs again and turns around to me.

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"Huh?"

"You've been holding onto it this entire time. Does it hurt?"

"What's it to you?"

"Not much I guess. However, Asuka wouldn't like it if you got hurt."

"..."

"I have some cooling gel sheets. There's a park nearby where we can take a seat."

He begins walking down the road before turning back to me.

"Follow me."

I grudgingly follow him, step by step.

...

...

...

"That's a pretty nasty swelling you've got there."

I stick out my right arm as he opens the pack of cooling sheets. Peeling off the plastic on the sticky side, he wraps it around my elbow. The cooling feeling quickly begins to numb the pain that was building up.

"An ice pack would be better but that's the best we have for now.

"Thanks."

The two of us sit on the bench in the park with the shopping bags are seated next to him. An orange glow has begun to cross the area as the sun begins to set.

Only a couple of children are left, playing in the sandpit making castles or something. Their mothers look on from afar.

"So, what were you doing there Kishinuma-kun?

"Can't you figure it out?"

"I'm not asking for my sake."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No, nothing. Nothing at all."

The voice of the children yelling across the park mixed with the quiet gossip of their caretakers fills the silence.

"Why did you help me?"

Shinozaki's father snorts and shakes his head.

"Staring a gift horse in the mouth?"

"No, just..." The change in attitude since I last met him is almost giving me whiplash. "My last meeting with you wasn't exactly friendly."

"I wasn't myself at the time. Asuka has probably told you what I have to deal with at home."

"..."

I guess she did say he was under a lot of stress. Oh right, she even mentioned his name as well. Ayato was it?

My fists tighten at the memory. Asuka had said that the first person Sachi had tried to use was Ayato. Having been almost 'used' by Sachi I can guess what that means. I was barely in my right mind when I thought I had done something to her. I can see why he might have acted differently.

"Anyways, I only helped you because it helped me in the end. Asuka seems to enjoy having you over." He smiles slightly as he pushes his glasses up his nose with his right index finger. "So, tell me what were you doing there Kishinuma-kun?

My right hand instinctively goes to scratch my head but the jolt of pain from it stops me. Sighing I use my left hand instead.

"Not much, I just got into a fight to get rid of some stress."

"Stress from what?"

"Someone I know told me I wasn't giving a crap about life. That I'm content with it as it is. That pissed me off."

"Getting into fights seems to prove the point, you know?

My brown knits into a frown as I turn to glare at him.

"Whaddya mean by that?"

"Most people would avoid fights, you know?" He doesn't return my gaze and merely continues watching the children play in the sandpit. "After all, it hurts. If you cared about your life as a whole, from a physical as well as social perspective, getting into a fight is bad in general."

I snort and turn away.

"That's just an excuse for people who run away from them."

"There's nothing wrong with running away. You'd avoid a car or train that's coming at you right? Why not a fight? The fact that it's potentially life threatening is the same after all."

"It's not the same."

"If you say so..."

A crow caws somewhere in the park, while a child screams about something and a small squabble ensues. The parents responsible for the fighting children rush over and break them up.

"Anyways what's wrong with being content with life? That was the second reason you were angry wasn't it?"

Ayato continues looking at the sand pit, even though he's talking to me.

Irritation sparks in my mind again.

"There's no way I'm happy with this! I can't be."

"You can visit the girl you like anytime you want, and you've got enough free time to get into random fights during a weekday. It doesn't look like you're starving either. What's there not to be content about?"

"That's..."

I can't answer back. Why am I not supposed to be content with how things are going?

Because of what I lost?

No, I'm sad about what I lost but there's nothing I can do about that. I knew that would happen the moment I started shoving the Nirvana down my throat.

I chose this situation with my own two hands, even though I knew what the consequence would be.

Complaining about that is like trying to have my cake and eat it.

Then why am I not content about the way things are?

Why did I choose the situation I am in now?

The answer is obvious.

I chose it for Shinozaki.

I chose to sacrifice myself for her and I managed to save her.

Then why am I not content with the way things are now?

She is safe. Anyone who wants to harm her either doesn't know about her or can't find her. There are people like Aiko who're fighting the people trying to harm her. She has a family which still loves and cares for her.

My fists clench.

Was I actually alright with the way things are?

Was I actually content with the way Shinozaki was right now?

My stomach twists, I feel sick.

"That can't be true... It can't be..."

"Well, being discontented with life is part of human nature I suppose."

I don't know whether he's trying to calm me down with his sophistry or talking about something else but it doesn't work.

"I can't be happy with this... with Shinozaki like that..."

"You say it like that, but I've had to live with this situation for seventeen years, Kishinuma-kun."

I look up at him. The nausea begins to fade slightly.

That's right. This man, even though he's her parent, only knows the Shinozaki that never moves. The thing I'm rejecting is the thing he had to live with ever since Shinozaki was born.

"Were you content with it? With the way things were?"

Were you content that your youngest daughter was paralyzed from birth?

That you couldn't see her smile or laugh or do anything you'd expect your child to do?

"Yes." He replies instantaneously. "I had a lovely wife, two daughters, and a stable income. Even if my youngest couldn't move she was still alive."

"Weren't you sad about it?"

"She was born like that. I felt sorry for her but that didn't decrease my love for her. It's natural for a parent to love their child after all."

I turn away from him.

"Didn't get that feeling from my parents at all."

"Sometimes it works out sometimes it doesn't. That's the way things are after all."

Another caw comes from the elusive crow in the park. The children laugh in the sand pit.

Should I be content with the way things are?

Shinozaki is safe for the moment.

Heavenly Host is completely gone.

Even if it's dangerous I have a job that keeps me in the loop about the world that might endanger her.

Sachi is a problem but there are countermeasures for her as well

Then why am I so dead set against feeling that I should be happy with any of this?

Something flashes in front of me.

A memory.

A memory of one of the last times I saw Shinozaki.

On the mesh of boards above us, separated by an unreachable gap, she stood in front of the fleshy Nirvana.

Even with her right eye gouged out, covered in small cuts, and having her back just sliced open she faced us.

And smiled.

That idiot smiled even though tears streamed down both sides of her face.

Nobody remember that scene anymore. Nobody remembers that smile.

I wasn't supposed to remember it either.

But I did remember.

I paid, with all the things I lost, to keep those memories of her.

Why did I do that?

Because I wanted to see her smile again.

Because I wanted to see her laugh again.

Because, after everything she's done, she deserved something better than this.

That's why I can't stand this situation. That's why I can't be complacent with the way I am.

What was it you said Shinozaki? 'Somebody has to do it' was it?

If I'm the only one who remembers you, then I'm the only one who can get you back.

"Looks like you've made a decision, Kishinuma-kun."

Ayato suddenly stands up and begins picking up the shopping bags.

"Huh?"

I can only give a surprised reply.

"I must be going now. I can't leave the groceries out for too long after all." He lifts the two bags up and smiles lightly in farewell. "I'll see you again sometime, Kishinuma-kun."

"Right, see you."

I watch him walk out of the park and down the road. Some of the mothers seem to take that as a cue and begin packing up their children. It's gotten rather late. The swelling of my arm has gone down as well. It still hurts a bit but I can move it at the very least.

I will get back the Shinozaki I remember.

...

...

...

"I'm back."

"Welcome home."

San offers a surprisingly polite greeting as the door shuts behind me.

Taking off my shoes I take a deep breath and bite the bullet.

Kneeling down on the floor in front of the table I face San's sword and see her image appear in the blade. She raises an eyebrow at my serious expression.

"Sorry."

I put my hands in front of me on the floor and put my forehead on top of them.

I've never done a dogeza before.

But I guess I was apologizing to a lot of people in this situation.

"Accepted."

She accepts my apology lightly.

...

Oi.

I'm actually regretting something here so at least sound serious!

"That's it?"

She raises an eyebrow again as I get out of the dogeza position.

"What, you wanted me to tell you how ashamed you should be or how bad you should feel? I don't have patience to do that. If you've figured out what's wrong and want to fix it that's fine with me."

"Yeah... but it feels unfair."

"Unfair?"

"Like I was the only one who was affected by this..."

"What are you, a kid?"

She fixes me with the biggest 'Are you an idiot?' look I've ever seen.

Touché, I can feel myself getting pissed even though I know she's right. I can see why Shinozaki always seemed unreasonably annoyed every time I said those same words to her.

Sighing she closes her eyes.

"Anyways that was the entire point of me egging you on. What point would there have been if I got emotional over this."

I scratch my head with my right hand. The arm's pretty much gone back to normal.

"You did sound pretty pissed though."

She nods in response.

"I was. But unlike you, I am an adult so I can handle these things better."

...

Right, no longer feeling sorry anymore.

"What sort of an adult possesses someone's body just to eat caramel pudding?"

She snorts.

"That was your just deserts for not respecting the dead. I can't be held responsible for that."

Turning away she sticks her nose in the air.

I can't even formulate a response. What part of acting like that is an adult?

"Fine, whatever."

I get into the position she had me sitting in earlier.

"Don't bother getting in that position."

She stops me as I start crossing my legs.

"Huh?"

"We aren't continuing that training anymore, it doesn't fit you anyways."

"What? Don't tell me you're giving up on me or something!"

I barely stop myself from jumping to my feet.

"Idiot." Closing her eyes she shakes her head. "There's no way I'd do that. I need you to survive from now on."

"Then what do you mean we aren't training anymore?"

"I said we aren't bothering with this form of training anymore."

Sitting back down against the bed I look at her image quizzically.

"Then what are we going to do?"

A devilish smile crosses her face.

"We're going to train you in the same way you gained your massive reserves in the first place."

Wait, what?

"Huh?"

My mind goes back to how she described how I gained the reserves I have now.

Wasn't that because I was in constant peril or something?

Wasn't the example she used about a treadmill with a spiked pit behind it?

I don't like the look she has right now.

"I'm going to drain you of your spiritual energy every day, starting from tomorrow."

"Wait, isn't that dangerous?!"

She nods in affirmation.

"It is and it's borderlines suicide for a normal person. But your reserves are nowhere near normal." Losing the smirk she puts on a serious face. "By draining you I'm going to force you to feel the effects of losing spiritual energy. It will also force you to use that ridiculous survival instinct of yours as well."

Scratching my head I try to get what she's saying...

And fail.

"Will that actually help?"

"At the very least we might be able to get you to form a reflex or resistance to being drained of spiritual energy." Nodding to herself she closes her eyes and continues explaining. "Once you start feeling what spiritual energy is like we can begin figuring out how to direct and manipulate it. After all the first step for you isn't controlling it, but feeling it."

She smirks evilly and I can feel chills running down my spine.

"I'm going to hurt your soul until it grows the ability to sense pain. Once you can feel it we should be able to get you to control it eventually."

"... You sure you're not an evil spirit?"

"We can start training your physical reflexes if you want."

"... That means you're going to start throwing things at me, right?"

"Yes."

"I give. You're not an evil spirit."

"Yes, I am in fact a benevolent guardian angel who has come down from the heavens to lead this poor unfortunate soul out of his stupidity and ignorance and give him a lesson in decency and delicacy."

"..."

"..."

"You waiting for me to repeat that?"

"Of course."

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely."

I give a mammoth sigh and slap my forehead.

"You are a benevolent-"

...

...

...

Today's Cup N○○dle tasted saltier than usual. Whether from the bitter tears of defeat, or San had actually sneaked some salt in it I didn't know.

* * *

**2009/02/03 - Tuesday**

**Yoshiki's Room – Real World – Yoshiki**

It hurts.

It hurts.

Every breath I take hurts.

It's almost as if I can feel every molecule that composes this gas.

Like grains of sand, they erode the lining of my throat and lung.

The rest of my body is cold and numb, as if all the blood vessels that are supposed to feed them dried up. The nerves that are supposed to move them have shut down, but the ones that can feel pain still seem to be fully active.

"Hey, kid. You hanging in there?"

San's voice enters my ear. She's on the table above me as always but I've got the feeling that someone is looking down at me, sitting on the table.

"What... do... you... think?"

Speaking is tough. I barely have enough oxygen to make the words.

The room is dark and I'm collapsed on the floor. The ticking of the clock and San's occasional interjection are my only companions.

"Good to see you're still awake."

Cold sweat pours down my face and back.

Grimacing I try to move my hand to wipe my brow and fail.

As always she sounds calm and collected.

"Why... does it... hurt?"

We had started San's new training regime after I had finished breakfast.

All I was told to do was sit in a comfortable position in front of San. Her sword took up the same place she did yesterday.

I started feeling a bit tired after about an hour. Breathing started becoming tough after another one.

I was in this state five hours after we had started. Everything felt difficult and unnatural. I had to actually think about how to breathe.

"This isn't a gentle digestion like Heavenly Host. I'm tearing out your spiritual energy as roughly as possible."

"What... do... you... mean?"

"You should have noticed by now but this feels nothing like that school, right?"

Heavenly Host felt nothing like this. The atmosphere there was creepy, heavy, and depressing. But I could still breathe and move there. Here I literally feel like I'm fighting for every breath.

"Yeah... it's... worse."

"That place drew out your spiritual energy bit by bit. It melted it down from the outside to the inside, slowly and steadily. The desire to escape, the feeling of hope, the thought of your friends. These were the things it sucked out of your soul bit by bit. After all, that thing is a messy eater by nature. It likes to play with its food."

If it's about playing with your food, I don't think you can talk.

I've never actually seen someone watch pudding jiggle on their spoon for so long before eating it.

Having been forced to watch everything, since she was using my body, was embarrassing as hell.

San continues her explanation through my random thoughts.

"But that sort of thing doesn't interest me and this is for your benefit not mine. In order for you to feel it better, I'm tearing out the very concept of 'life' out of you right now."

I manage to glare upwards towards the table as I continue breathing.

"It's dangerous of course, but this sort of training is more pavlovian association than actual training at this point."

"Just... great."

My mouth feels dry and a throbbing pain begins to develop in my head.

"You feel anything yet?"

"Don't... know."

I feel pain, but it's all physical. The parts of my body that hurt, the parts that seem to be malfunctioning I can tell you that. But whether I can feel what San's been talking about this entire time I don't know.

"It looks like you're having trouble breathing."

I try to sneer at her stating the obvious but I don't even have the energy to do that. Giving up I just tell her what I feel.

"Have to... think... for each... breath."

"Being alive is no longer a passive state for you anymore. You'll have to fight to stay conscious for now."

"Thanks... for... telling... me."

"My pleasure." The presence sitting on the table leans back. "I'll stop before your bowels stop functioning."

"Fuck... you."

"I'll pass on that. You should be fine if you can still manage to back chat. Although..." She pauses to think. "I'll be honest. I didn't expect your production rates to be this bad to be honest."

"Wha...at?"

"You really are hopeless aren't you? It can't be helped I suppose. I thought you found your motivation yesterday, but it seems you've forgotten it already."

Motivation? What was my motivation?

Oh yeah... that's right. Guess I really am an idiot.

I told myself I was going to get back Shinozaki's smile.

This was merely an obstacle in getting it back.

"Kuh! Hnng!"

I grunt as I try to force my body to move. Slowly my fingers twitch. The entire arm feels like it's been strained beyond its limits. As if I'd lifted weights for an entire day and just woke up.

"Better." Complimenting me as I force my body to move, she continues. "You've begun to struggle against me. But all you're doing is trying to replace what's been lost. It might work for something like Heavenly Host but it's useless for our purposes. Merely staying alive is not enough."

Breathing hasn't gotten any easier. I still have to think about which muscles to move to pull air into my lungs.

But gradually my body is responding to my brain.

The numbness going through it hasn't gone away but I can feel the muscles responding from the pins and needles that course through them with every movement.

I try to push myself off the floor into a sitting position.

"Guh!"

Pain savages my muscles as they quake like a new born fawn's.

But I can't stay collapsed on the floor.

I need to get up.

If this is the sort of thing I'll have to experience to bring back Shinozaki then I need to be able to move at the very least.

San chuckles lightly.

"Much better than yesterday. Both your face and your spiritual energy look much better than before."

"Heh... thought you weren't... going to give... anymore... compliments?"

"Good work deserves a good remark, positive reinforcement. I guess this really is like Pavlov's dogs now."

"Ha... ha."

I answer with a forced laugh.

Gradually I'm getting used to it. After constantly thinking about how to breathe I'm getting used to the feeling. They say habit comes from repeating an action. I guess, me thinking about how to breathe constantly is forming the natural response to all over again.

I lift up my right hand. It's shaking badly as if I was freezing. Gritting my teeth I try to force it to stop, but the muscles keep spasming. Clenching my fingers into a fist I glare at them. The shaking doesn't stop and I drop the limb, exhausted. I focus on the muscles on the outside of my ribcage as well as my diaphragm to suck in more of the painful gas to keep myself alive.

"Suffer, Kishinuma Yoshiki."

San commands my limp form from her position on the table.

"Suffer and find the will to go beyond it and the method to overcome it. That will be the first step to developing a new power for you to use."

...

...

...

San continued draining me for another hour. After that initial revelation there wasn't much progress.

I couldn't stop my limbs from shaking even though I could move them. Sitting up was the best I could manage. The one time I tried to stand almost smashed me into the table, head first.

Baby steps I guess.

The fact that I was able to actually feel something was big. It seemed like thinking about Shinozaki helped me focus. It felt corny as hell but it seemed to work. I guess the other times when I really pushed myself I thought of her as well.

When I was trying to get out of the delinquent life style I'd gotten stuck in during first year.

When we were dragged into Heavenly Host.

When I followed her back into that twisted school building again.

When I ran back through the collapsing world to find her.

Maybe I should have realized that a lot sooner.

Still, it was embarrassing as hell.

"Having pleasant thoughts there?"

"Shut up."

Pushing the top of the electric thermos I poured water into the open top of the instant noodle cup.

"Your face got a little red there, and it wasn't from the heat."

"What are you, my mother or something?"

Walking back towards the table I set it on the table before placing a tissue box on top of it to hold down the lid.

"I'm probably too old for that to be honest."

"Huh?"

I exclaim my surprise as I move her under the bed again.

"What, surprised?"

Scratching my head I keep an eye on the clock to time the five minutes the lid told me to wait.

"Well, yeah. I thought you'd say you're too young."

"I'm a lot older than I look."

"Hmm, so how old are you actually?"

"Fifty eight."

Wha?!

"Fifty-?"

"What, surprised?"

"You don't even look like you're past forty to be honest."

Well I've only ever seen her as a spirit or as an image on the sword. But she looked exactly the same when I saw the vision of her death. Magari didn't look any older than she did now so it shouldn't be that long ago.

"How nice, I never thought I'd get a compliment from you."

"What? Did you want one?" Smirking a bit, I lean against the bed.

"Not really, but it's not a bad feeling."

"So do you have some sort of magic or something to make yourself look younger or something?" Guess women are women after all. Really, using something weird like that as makeup is just laughable.

"And then you stick your foot in your mouth again. Truly hopeless."

Her sigh of pity wipes the cheeky grin I had on my face.

"What am I supposed to think then? That you stopped aging or something?"

"Well that is partially true."

"Huh really?"

Taking a look at the clock while voicing my surprise, I take the tissue box off the Cup Noodle and lift up the lid. White vapor wafts into the air and the smell of noodles follows it.

"While I was alive my body's ageing was slowed after a certain point. I was also physically exerting myself so my peak physical condition helped with keeping me youthful."

"So why did your body stop ageing after a while? Is it some sort of illness?"

Picking up a pair of chopsticks I lift up the noodles before blowing on them briefly to cool them.

I've heard about people who grow old faster than normal. I think I've also seen a documentary once about a baby who never grew old or something.

Was it something like that?

"The reason I became like this wasn't physical or genetic. So in a way when you asked me whether I used something special to become like this my answer would be yes, I guess. Only it wasn't my choice though."

"Huh?"

I stop cooling my noodles and almost drop them back into the soup.

"Let's just say I angered someone a long time ago and in return they gave me this constitution."

"That doesn't make sense. Why did they want to make you live longer if you pissed them off?"

"She wanted to 'educate' me in respect. Also, even if I angered her, that woman is soft on blood relatives."

"Wait, it was a family member that did that to you?"

"Pretty much."

Putting down the chopsticks and cup of instant noodles I feel myself losing my appetite.

"What's the Shinozaki family like, San?"

I've never asked Shinozaki about her family. The only things I know are what we saw in Heavenly Host and the tidbits she managed to tell me while running through that school.

"Why? You thinking of joining?"

"It's not that. Just thought I might as well ask. I don't know much about them but they seemed to be tied up in everything."

Sachiko was the one controlling Heavenly Host.

Yoshie was the one who released the Nirvana in the first place.

On top of that their family was entrusted with the Book of Shadows.

With San, it seemed that everywhere I turned, the name Shinozaki just kept cropping up.

"Well, we're an old family. Pretty much all our members have had some form of spiritual ability in one form or another as far as I know."

"Even Shinozaki?"

I unconsciously turn towards the bed even though there's no one there.

"It's confusing when you refer to that girl by her family name all the time, you know?"

Scratching my head I turn back.

"I can't help it. It's a habit, alright?

"You're just too embarrassed to call her by her first name. Even though you've dyed your hair like that, you're actually quite a coward in that area.

"Sh-shut up!" My face begins heating up. "Anyways answer my question."

"I don't know. Maybe she does maybe she doesn't."

"I thought you could detect that sort of stuff."

"I can detect intent and motivation inside spiritual energy and constructs made out of it. The only way for me to know if she had any spiritual ability is if she used it in front of me."

"Great help you are."

I feel someone flick my nose.

"Ow!"

"Anyways, besides the fact that all our members have had spiritual ability we're also almost entirely female. Only daughters have ever been born to out lineage."

"Hold on, then how's the name been passed on till now?" Rubbing my nose I ask my question.

"Men have always married into our family for a long time. In the past, we were pretty powerful in terms of finances and influence."

"Hmm."

Well I guess it makes sense. I know younger male siblings in Japan often married into families with higher political power to tie two houses together. I guess the Shinozaki family was something like that.

Hm? Hold on, something isn't right here.

"You said the Shinozaki bloodline only ever had daughters, but isn't Shinozaki's father a Shinozaki from birth?"

"Ayato is a special case. It's probably more accurate to say we were made instead of born."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's a long story and I'm not in the mood to talk about it. Anyways it shouldn't affect you for a while."

"..."

"What you have something to say about that?"

"... Nope, nothing at all."

"Good."

It seems the conversations ended for now. I'm not that hungry at the moment but there's no point letting the noodles go completely soft in the soup. Picking up the cup and chopsticks I start slurping them up.

...

...

...

San's training continued after lunch as well.

It became tougher to breathe a lot faster than before. Barely ten minutes and I was already panting like I had run a marathon.

The breathing was still natural though. It hadn't gotten to the point I had to actively think about each motion yet.

But it would get there eventually.

This training is meant to get me to feel my spiritual energy by tearing it away. It sounds paradoxical almost in that way.

How can you feel something you don't have anymore?

Well, they do say that you only realize how important something is once it's gone. Maybe it was something like that.

Shaking my head to get rid of the idle thoughts I stare at San's sword.

If I let her drain me like this I'll eventually end up in a heap on the ground. Last time I figured out a way to resist her somewhat. That time I only started using it when I was already drained dry, but what if I started resisting her before it got to that point?

Closing my eyes, I focus on the image of Shinozaki in my mind.

I need to fight this for her.

I need to resist this for her.

"Interesting..."

San breaks my concentration. Giving an annoyed look I ask her with a raised eyebrow what she meant by that.

"You seem to be getting the hang of it. But that's a pretty painful way of managing it."

"What do you mean?"

"Your intent is to protect, right? In other words the feelings running through you spiritual energy are for someone else, not yourself."

"So?"

She has a point. I'm thinking about Shinozaki, not myself. Back then and now I'm moving because Shinozaki might need me to in a situation like this.

"With a motivation like that your energy won't automatically protect you. I guess that explains why you could only borderline move your body, even though you had remembered your reason for doing any of this."

"Then, what do I have to do?"

If merely wanting to protect her isn't what I need, then what do I need to get stronger?

"That's something you're going to have to find out. Now, fight for your life. Kishinuma Yoshiki."

I grit my teeth and focus on my memories of her.

...

...

...

"Hey, San."

Lying on the ground I called out to the spirit in the sword.

"What is it?"

She had stopped draining me after another couple of hours and I was recovering from it. I ended up wracked with pain, fighting to breathe all over again. Looks like whatever I was doing helped a little bit but didn't last long enough.

"Why does this training hurt a hell of a lot more than Heavenly Host?"

"I thought I explained it? I'm dragging out the concept of life from you. It's natural that you feel worse than in Heavenly Host."

"That's not it. Heavenly Host and the Nirvana never felt like this, even when we were on the verge of beating it." Even when we were before Sachiko or at the core of the Nirvana the oppressive atmosphere never got this bad. You'd think with the enemies knocking at the gates they'd pull out all the stops. "There's no way you're as powerful as that place." San's just a spirit. There's no way she's as powerful as Sachiko or even whatever Shinozaki sealed inside the Book of Shadows. "Why can you suck something out that even those places couldn't?"

"Good observation." Her voice sounds slightly surprised. "There's a number of reasons why what I'm doing to you feels different to what you've already experienced. For example; the fact that both those places were both playing with you, the fact that I've spent hours and hours digging into one concept in your soul, and the fact that your soul already has the handholds required to tear it apart."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it for now. You won't find many people who can exploit these."

"Great..."

My world keeps on getting weirder and weirder. Ghosts, spirits, secret cults, actual monsters... Now I learn that I have literal gun to my head somewhere inside me that I don't even know when or where it was placed.

Sighing I scratch my head before picking myself up and heading towards the shower.

Not much I can do anymore. Even if I begged San to tell me what she meant by that I'd either just end up more confused than when I started or she'd distract me somehow and make me forget about what I was asking.

If I'm going to waste my time doing that I might as well do something else.

"Make sure to wash behind your ears."

Her smug voice calls from behind me.

"I thought you said you weren't my mother?"

"I'm not but I'd rather not have a smelly roommate after all."

"Whatever."

Entering the changing room before the shower, I slam the door behind me and take off my shirt.

...

...

...

It's night.

The lights are off, both natural and artificial.

The tick of the clock and the occasional car or truck running outside is all the sound I can listen to while lying in bed.

"Hey, San."

"What is it?"

Her voice replies quietly from under my bed. It feels a bit like being in the top bunk of a bunk bed for one moment.

"Tell me more about the Shinozakis."

"Like what?"

"You said you guys all had some sort of ability, right?"

"I did."

"Why did you need it?"

Every time I tried to fight against San draining me, I thought about Shinozaki.

The reason I could fight against it was because I had something to fight for.

But that thing was pretty strong. And even with that the best I could manage was to sit up a little and talk.

From what I'm gathering from San and what I experienced, spiritual ability isn't just about emotions or feeling.

It's about wanting something.

I could start moving because I wanted to do so for Shinozaki. I used my memories of her to will my body to move.

If merely building up spiritual ability was like this, what was required to actually use it?

"You're learning faster than you think, Kishinuma Yoshiki." Her voice is quiet, pensive almost.

"'There are lot of reasons' is my answer as always. Some inherited, some acquired. But I guess the main reason we continued to practice our craft was for the benefit of others I guess."

"Did your family want to protect something as well?"

"We were tasked with protecting the Book of Shadows, remember? Of course we wanted to protect something. But before that I guess it's in our nature to I guess. To want to protect something that is."

"I see. Guess Shinozaki's habits are hereditary then."

From volunteering to be a class-rep, to staying behind to tend the Oshiruko stand while the rest of us went off to visit another class's haunted tour. Shinozaki was always trying to look out for other people.

In Heavenly Host she wasn't satisfied with only escaping. Going back to that place to save the rest of our friends and even to try and save the rest of the spirits there. Just how much of a softy do you have to be to want to do that?

Now that I think about it her actions seemed to be pretty selfless most of the time. She was always trying to help someone out. A kind of busy body, almost. But I can't really complain about it since that's how we met

I always thought it was just her personality to do that. To feel responsible for everything, I mean she did volunteer to be the class-rep. That's the person who's supposed to be responsible for the rest of the class, to represent them. But from San's story it looks like it wasn't just her that was like that.

"Hey, if all of you wanted to protect something... Why did Sachiko kill all those people?"

I don't know if it was because she was just a kid at the time or because she turned into an evil spirit. But her actions didn't represent anything of what San was telling me.

"The answer's in your memories. Do you remember Yoshie's diary?"

"Yoshie's diary?"

"Yes, the one that your friends told you about?"

"Oh, that thing?"

Satoshi, Naomi, and Yuka had found the diary of Shinozaki Yoshie from somewhere. He mentioned it to us when we were trading information over the gap that separated the two halves of the school.

Yoshie had written that Sachiko had begun killing for her, to soothe her loneliness.

"To Sachiko, her mother was the most important thing to her. For a seven year old girl with only one parent it's not surprising."

"That's why she killed all those people?" I can feel my fists clenching underneath the blankets.

"Don't hate her for it. You've already killed for what you want to protect already. From that perspective you and Sachiko are both equally guilty."

"..."

I can feel my hackles rising but I can't say anything.

She's right. I don't have the right to blame her. It would be hypocritical to do so after what I've done.

"At the very least though, the person you killed didn't seem to hold a grudge against you. So you're better on that point."

"San..."

"That girl started killing for her own enjoyment. Life and death became the same thing to her. After all she could bring you back anytime and anywhere she wanted." A mirthful snort comes from beneath me. "To think you'd get trapped in somebody's doll house twice."

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Forget it, just some idle rambling from me."

"What's this, your age catching up to you already?"

"You want to experience sleep paralysis, brat?"

"Sorry."

I guess this was just San's weird way of cheering me up. She didn't try to soothe anything, just stated the facts as they were. If she didn't want to talk about something she didn't talk about it. If something seemed too hard to explain she just gave up and tried a different approach. Her childishness was a bit unexpected but nobody's perfect. Heh, maybe that was a trait of the Shinozaki bloodline as well.

"What's with that creepy smile?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Hmmm."

A truck passes by outside. The light from the headlights flashes by turning the curtains white before dimming as it rumbled past.

"Hey, San."

"What is it this time?"

"Tell me more about the Shinozakis."

"What do you want me to do? Tell you a bed time story about them?"

"Wha-? No, it's not that. Just..."

I can't really think much. My brain must be getting ready to fall asleep but not fully ready to. It's just wondering about a lot of things and the Shinozakis just happen to be the one I want to ask about.

"Even if you ask me about them, there's too much to cover in a single night. Give me a proper question with a more concise topic."

"A concise topic... Hmm."

I scratch my head. What do I want to know about the Shinozakis the most?

Their history? I'd definitely fall asleep to that.

Their abilities? That might be worse. The explanation might keep me awake all night or give me a headache.

"Your names I guess..."

"Our names?"

"Yeah, some of you have got normal names. Like Sachiko or Shinozaki. But something like Makina or San is a little weird. I mean the name Makina barely fits the characters it's using."

Makina was written with the characters 'protection' and 'moon'. Even if the 'Ma' sound came from 'protection' the rest of it seems to have been added on to just make it sound like a name.

On top of that San's name was a little confusing. Depending on the intonation you'd mistake someone calling her by her family name with calling her full name. Context would help with that one I guess.

"I'm surprised. I might have underestimated your IQ until now."

"What?"

"It's true some of our names are a bit odd, after all we don't receive them just to sound nice."

"Huh?"

Wait, so there's a reason for them having their names?

"Families with spiritual abilities often try to increase their power over the generations. The Shinozaki family is no exception."

I've read about that somewhere in some manga ages ago. I didn't continue reading it but that sort of idea is everywhere in that sort of genre. Something about inbreeding or mixing their blood with monsters... but the Shinozaki family only produced female children until Ayato. They couldn't marry within the family even if they wanted to. The other option sounds a bit too far out though. I've seen ghosts and that thing Gore, but actual monsters like those in anime or manga is pushing my limits.

"So how do names fit in with any of this?"

"Our family's founder took the concept from a foreign land apparently. I don't know where or even what time it was taken from. But she believed that, instead of the raw power that many families tried to breed into their lines, the most important thing to develop was a direction."

"A direction?"

"Yes. Like setting up a stake for the vines of the Morning Glory to grow around, the founder believed that giving her heirs a path to grow upon would accelerate their development."

Morning Glories are flowers that schools often make elementary school kids grow as part of their summer homework, often with an added observation diary as well.

They wanted to teach us something about the joy of raising something else while getting us to practice grammar at the same time.

Since they were vines they needed to wrap around something to grow upwards towards the sun. They only bloomed for a couple hours in the early morning before fading.

I forgot to water mine for three days so I ended up copying someone else's diary. That time I hadn't mastered the art of faking my homework yet so I got found out and yelled at soon after.

"The first step she took was to give her children names that would define them in a certain way. Although it isn't from the founder, my name is a perfect example. By giving me the meaning of revelation, my growth was focused around the revealing of spiritual existences and effects. Hence, spiritual illusion and hallucination cannot deceive me. Although Magari has proven that I can still be tricked by mundane means."

"I thought it a bit weird when you mentioned you could see intent in spiritual energy."

If she can see something like that then isn't that the equivalent of reading the mind of her opponent?

"Couldn't you see her intent to deceive you when she used her spells?"

"That's the problem. When you use an illusion or induce a hallucination your intent is to deceive in the first place. I guess that must have masked her plan. It's not as all powerful as it sounds, this ability of mine."

Magari... she really can't be underestimated I guess.

Shaking my head I return to the original topic.

"So all it does is give you a direction?"

I don't like the sound of that. It's like a controlling parent forcing a path onto their child. Just in this case it was dumped on them even before they were born.

"No, there are more side effects."

"Side effects?"

"Humans are not meant to be defined like that from such an early stage. Didn't a wise person somewhere say that a person's potential is infinite? Giving a definition to something that hasn't even come into existence is the equivalent of cutting down that tree of infinite possibilities into a single branch. The definition given to us restricts our fate, so it affects our spiritual and mental development to some degree."

"What?"

"That's why I said my name is a perfect example. The character for San is for revealing. Hence my personality has always been more upfront and blunter than most people. I cannot lie very well. That's why I simply don't talk about something when I don't want to, even if it might hurt someone more to be rejected than to be deceived."

"Then... the rest of you..."

"The Shinozaki family is probably full of slightly distorted personalities. Even someone with a normal sounding name like Sachiko might have been feeling some of them even after she died."

"..."

"But the scope of human personalities is vast. On a daily basis you wouldn't even be able to tell the difference between how one of us acts and a normal person does. You could just say that, 'They're just that sort of person.' and leave it at that."

"Is that practice still continued even now?"

"Ayato and I were the last ones who had our names actively used to define us."

Another truck rumbles past on the night road. San is silent during its passing.

"From my last meeting with him, I don't think he would have wanted to continue that practice."

Shinozaki Ayumi

What characters did she write her name with again? I can't remember very well. I always called her by her family name and it wasn't like I read her first one on a daily basis.

"The only reason he would have given her a name would have been with the wishes of a parent. So she would grow healthily and happily. At least that's what I would have done."

"Did you want to start a family as well?"

"Yes, but that possibility is long gone for me now."

"Sorry... Guess I asked something personal."

"Don't worry about it. I already told you, if I don't want to talk about it I won't talk about it. That's the way I am after all."

"Right."

The clocks ticking fills the silent room. My sight goes blurry as I gradually fall asleep.

"San?"

"What?"

"Good night."

"... Good night."

...

...

...

Kishinuma Yoshiki's breathing gradually deepens and slows as his conscious fades. The silent room only has the ticking clock to tell that the night is passing and the occasional passing vehicle to prove the world beyond the window is still there.

Slowly a lock of hair moves across his forehead as if a gentle hand is stroking his head.

"I guess you deserve to know more about us than most to be honest."

The spirit who cannot sleep quietly says to herself.

"After all, your fate is already bound to that girl's by two people. You're pretty much one of the family at this point."

San sighs. She won't pity this boy. What happened to him already occurred long before she even met him. Back in the time he could casually laugh off a ghost story or snort at superstition.

Thinking back to his motivation she sighs at it.

"Kishinuma Yoshiki, wanting to protect something isn't always a good thing. You'll do good to remember that, after all." A lock of hair moves gently across his brow as she tousles his hair again. "Spiritual abilities only work with selfish wishes."

* * *

**A warehouse somewhere in Fujisawa-city – Real World – Magari**

A dimly lit steel table is on the ground. It is almost three meters long and two meters wide.

Trays carrying various tools from power drills to surgical scalpels surround it on all sides. Each appliance is neatly ordered and ready to use.

A woman dressed in a maid outfit pushes another tray towards the table. Her outfit is a proper one with a black dress that reaches her ankles and a large apron in front.

The tray contains a variety of parts. Gears, cogs, springs, screws, and bolts are in small containers that separate them based on size, length or diameter.

Beside them ordered piles of varying alloys of metal, wood, and plastic are arranged neatly.

Underneath the tray a number of containers that look like ice boxes are placed beside each other. On them a white label is placed.

The box on the far left has the characters for 'heart' written on it as well as the original owner's name, age, occupation, and address in much smaller letters. The characters on the other boxes say 'left forearm', 'right forearm', 'cochlea', 'shoulder blades', 'pelvis'.

Another maid appear from behind the first carrying a much longer ice box. Its label says 'spine'.

Placing the body parts near the table they bow to a figure in the darkness before retreating to some other corner of the dark warehouse this was located in.

The click of heels begins to ring across the room before a black high heeled foot enters the light. Under the shoe pink and black striped knee sock has black ribbons crisscrossing across it. The white frills of the top are pulled upwards at the front by the one final black ribbon that runs straight up her bare white thigh before disappearing under the folds of the white, pink, and blue flaps that are attached to either side of the black V shaped bottom of the outfit. A blue ribbon is tied in a bow at the base of the black ribbon that attaches the clothing on her legs to the clothing around her waist like a garter belt.

Another step and the long blond twin tails of Mizuki Magari appear into the light.

She doesn't have her scythe with her but inside the workshop that Wald has prepared for her it was unnecessary.

"Rebuilding them from the scratch..."

Sighing irritably she puts a single gear on the corner of the table. The name Anna is engraved on it which flashes in the light from above.

"Even if I use human body parts as a basis it's still going to take more than a week to rebuild them." Sighing again she frowns.

"What a drag. I'm going to kick the shit out of that chronic depressive next time I see it."

Cursing to herself she picks up a piece of wood and places into onto the table.

Her fingers hover over a tray before her before picking out a Japanese saw. She begins cutting the material along memorized lines before placing the tool back on tray and picking up a small hand vacuum to suck up the sawdust.

She continues modifying the wood. It is soon joined by other planks and they are gradually crafted into a wooden box with a lid. She begins engraving patterns of flowers and birds with an annoyed expression before becoming into the darkness towards someone. One of her servants appears from it and she hands the finished box to her.

"Get this treated appropriately. Make sure you use rotten stone for the final polish before the wax. We need to use as many materials from the original as possible.

"Understood, Magari-sama."

Bowing once the servant retreats with the box.

"Now, to make the insides... But first."

She reaches down to the ice boxes. Picking up one labelled heart she opens it up and inspects the preserved organ inside.

Closing it she beckons another hidden servant to appear.

"Get this in a tissue bath." She hands the box to the servant. "Once it starts pumping again we'll flow the required metals through it to replace the muscle."

"Understood, Magari-sama."

Another bow and the servant disappears.

Opening another box she inspects the bleached skin of a forearm. Frowning she shuts the box and drops it on the ground.

"Get another one. The organization of the muscles is all wrong. Find a pianist this time."

"Understood, Magari-sama."

The clack of leather soles across cement.

Inspecting another box Magari sighs as she finds another body part not to her liking. Dropping the box to the floor she kicks it away.

"Listen, all of you."Her annoyed tone echoes into the darkness. "I'm restoring their full potential. The ones you knew were mere shadows of themselves."

It was true. The five dolls in that house had existed for a long time. Their weapons had long since fallen apart. Their bodies only suitable for daily life.

"If I want to become the head of the Grave of Maltuva then I need them to be in top condition."

Her announcement is acknowledged silently by her remaining followers.

"I'm cutting a lot of corners here. The time I'm saving I need to pay with the materials."

The girl picks up a rectangle of metal and lifts it up to the light. Her other hand picks up a power drill and she begins opening holes at regular distances from each other in the component.

"So, go bring me some better parts."

"Understood, Magari-sama."

* * *

**A/N:** Well Happy New years to you all. Sorry if the last half of this chapter might have some errors. I was kinda rushing to release it for this New Years.

Yoshiki has started training and we've entered into the preparatory period for the climax to the ark "A Dead Factory".

The format of the story is going to be pretty much the events of Yoshiki's life day by day as he trains with San (Hence the dates). The next couple of days are going to be mainly San and Yoshiki to be honest. Aiko will pop in for a bit and then ? ? ? will show up at his doorstep with a bunch of problems.

The next week is probably when we'll get back into the more violent scenes. ( on the level of the fight between Yoshiki and Magari as well as Doll's Mansion)

I'm using this lull in the action to explore some of the ideas and concepts I have for Corpse Party: Blood Drive Aftermath.

Things about the Shinozaki Family.

Things about Spiritual Ability.

Things about Heavenly Host.

Things about the Nirvana.

A lot of it might be my own theories but I do work from the original quite a lot. For example in Book of Shadows there's a flash back scene where Hinoe and Ayumi are talking about magic and supernatural abilities in general. There the quote, "Magic is like a prayer." is where a lot of my inspiration about spiritual abilities is coming from. Besides that it's just all the tiny details and how the characters act in all the games and manga that made me come up with the theories for this fic.

The stuff about the names is something I noticed when looking through all the Corpse Party games and when I actually did some research into what each character's name meant in Japanese. The name Makina really is quite weird. Even for an old name. And then there are the other names in the Shinozaki family tree. Seira, Zaion, Jin, Yuri.

Also for Ayumi's name no official characters exist. Ayumi is in hiragana everywhere I look. BUT I picked some characters that fit her quite well. (Hehehe, I'm not telling nobody for the reverse-moment, though.) (triple negative!)

If anyone is wondering what music I was listening to (although most of you probably didn't) while writing some of this. Try Higurashi No Naku Koro ni OST - Hyoui or - Main Theme when reading the last scene with Magari.

I felt it to be quite fitting.

I can't wait for this week to be over in the plot to be honest.

Aiko is just a badass in the next week as well as Yoshiki. Magari is pretty cool too. Also I can finally write about the events that happened in Ch.1 of this fic from Yoshiki's PoV. We'll see another character from the Corpse Party-verse there. (Satoshi Version 2.0 if you watch The Anime Man)

The Anime Man is the only one who's done a "Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love Hysteric Birthday 2U" let's play in English to my knowledge. He translated all the text and added it as subtitles for his videos, but take his translation with a pinch of salt because he's only human and he had to rush the translation to keep up with his upload schedule.

He's also doing a Blood Drive let's play and he's adding English subtitles as well for it. He still hasn't fixed the audio problems yet so the sound quality is bad.

Anyways that's enough for me at the moment( Lies. This A/N goes on for another couple paragraphs. What is he talking about?).

As always review, favorite, and follow if you want (I've had some people favorite me and the fic but not follow for some reason.) It helps. Also I'm almost the longest Corpse Party Fanfiction on this site. Yay. Maybe two or three more chapters and I will be the longest.

It's not going to end with that though. Not with this arc or even the next arc so, for those who enjoy it, stay tuned for more:

San &amp; Yoshiki banter.

Aiko bullying Yoshiki.

Magari being evil and awesome and manipulative.

Yuka being cute, and relevant. (At least I hope I've written her to be cute.)

Satoshi being... well... Satoshi. (Really what can you say about this guy, besides him being an MC?)

Naomi being more assertive.

Satsuki's problems and desires.

Lxbdh being optimistic as always.

Vtklxt being sort of cool? I guess. He's already shown up in my forums to be honest so go check out that draft of his scene I have there.

Azusa ? ? ? Yoshiki.

The Shinozaki Family history.

Sachi.

And the DPAJO.

Oh and moments with Ayumi as well. (God the scene on Day X+2 is pretty much all Yoshiki and Ayumi so for those who want to see their OTP come true. Don't lose hope! Yoshiki hasn't.)

Oh yeah, I've begun to rewrite some of my earlier chapters. Ch. 2-4 have been pretty much been completely redone so check those out if you want to see how they've been improved. Review those chapters if you like them and I'll gradually go through and fix the rest of them.

**On some of the real world things in this fic:**

There are actually people who suffer from accelerated aging. It is called progeria. It's a really painful genetic disorder. Something to do with how the DNA in your cell interacts with the nuclear membrane. (Yeah genetic disorders aren't just your DNA sequence. It can also be how your DNA is physically organized in your cell or how it interacts with the components of the cell.)

There are also, to my knowledge, two cases of babies who do not age at all. Their younger siblings are already adults but they themselves have barely grown at all. People are still doing research on what the cause is but not many leads so far. With only two people being studied there's not much information to really figure out what's going on.

A tissue bath is a real piece of scientific equipment. I've used one myself. You can keep a piece of an organ like a muscle fiber alive in a liquid and stimulate it to twitch with chemicals, salts, or electricity.

Pretty useful for figuring out what makes muscles move and the various chemicals used by your body to make it move. In theory you could keep a brain alive in one of those since it can keep neurons alive. However, as all the chemical signals inside the brain would constantly be washed away by the liquid in the bath you probably wouldn't be aware at all of what was going on even if someone did that. (Sorry for the grim humor. I tend to gross people out when I joke about this.)


	39. ADF - Chapter 13 - 1st Mistake

**2009/02/04 – Wednesday**

**Yoshiki's Room – Real World – Yoshiki**

It's morning.

Sunlight shines in from the large windows that open up onto my veranda.

Having tired of eating instant noodles I manage to scrounge together some microwavable meals and stick them in the machine.

I was half expecting San to make a comment on how unhealthily I've been eating but she's actually one of the few women I know that has yet to say anything about my diet. Miki complained about me surviving off of convenience stores and school meals. Asuka would probably frown if she ever learnt what I ate on a day to day basis.

Maybe San had to survive off something similar? She did say she was a spiritual investigator. I don't know what sort of life style that entailed but it was probably pretty hectic.

It was either that or she didn't know how to cook.

Come to think of it, those caramel puddings she asked for were from a convenience store. Maybe she really did live off the same stuff I did?

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nope, nothing at all."

"Hmmm. Is that so..." She sounds mildly suspicious but since she uses the same tactic when not wanting to talk about things she can't make too much of a fuss about my refusal to comment.

...

...

...

"Nnnnnggg... Kuh..."

I was sprawled out on the floor again while San drained my spiritual energy. Back against the bed I have to focus on every muscle in my chest to continue breathing. Turning my eyes downwards I see my right arm on the ground. I will it to move like I do my chest and it only twitches.

"Stop trying to move your fingers normally." Her face appears in the blade again. "Your brain isn't exactly functioning at the moment anyways."

Raising an eyebrow to save oxygen she sighs lightly in reply and shakes her head before looking at me again.

"I'm removing the concept of 'life' from you spiritual energy. What do you think that means?"

"No... idea..." I gasp out with my limited oxygen

"I'm killing you. Not your cells, if I did that your body would either begin to undergo necrosis or simply liquefy. I'm killing the person known as Kishinuma Yoshiki."

"Brilliant."

Grimacing I glare back. She had told me this training was going to be dangerous but being told that outright still pissed me off.

"You don't seem to get what I'm saying so I'll simplify it. I'm tearing your personality apart. The information that makes you yourself is being assaulted by me. If I completely removed the concept of 'life' from you I'd turn you into a vegetable."

Well that was new.

"Thanks for... telling... me..."

"So don't bother trying to move your fingers with your nerves. Your somatic nervous system is probably completely useless."

"Huh?"

Soma-what system? I got that it was something to do with my nerves but besides that I'm left in the dark.

"I can see you don't get it. Simply put your brain is a complete mess at this point. Since I'm taking apart the person known as Kishinuma Yoshiki it's not surprising that's one of the first things to start breaking."

"Then... how... am..."

"How are you even awake? Remember what I said about the soul? That it's a conglomeration of your memories and personality? Well, the consciousness I'm talking to right now is based more in your soul than your brain at the moment. Similar to me, who doesn't have a brain, your personality and memories are being projected by the spiritual portion of you instead of the physical. I guess you've sort of become a spirit possessing your own body at the moment"

"Then... my... memories...?"

"They'll be updated into your brain once I stop draining you. It's not like I've actually broken anything. Your soul can restore your body to some degree. This process is rare but not unheard of. Some comatose patients can miraculously recover for no apparent reason or people with Alzheimer's or brain damage suddenly recover their memories. The memories being incorporated into your soul at this moment will be recreated in your brain once it calms down. Unlike them your brain is merely confused not shut down so the recovery process should be faster."

"Great."

"That's why you have to stop trying to move your body normally. The thing that was controlling it isn't working properly. You have to use a different way to do the same thing."

"Different... way...?"

"How are you even sitting up Kishinuma Yoshiki? What is stopping you from collapsing on the floor again?"

I'm not on the floor because I need to move. No, I want to move for Shinozaki. If that's the case then can I want to move my arm for her?

Looking down at my arm again I imagine Shinozaki. I need this arm to move for her, to rise for her.

My arm shakes again.

Gritting my teeth I try to raise my arm. Come on... come on...!

My ring finger twitches but that's it. Gasping I lean back against the bed again.

"That won't work. You're still trying to move your hand normally."

Glaring at the blade again I wait for her to continue her explanation.

"Stop trying to move your body with your nerves. That's a physical means of commanding it. This is a spiritual training. Move it with your spiritual energy. Now, what do you want?"

I want this hand to move, to rise up in front of me and flex. I want that for Shinozaki, because I might need to move in a situation like this. No, because if I can't even move during training then how can I protect her during the real thing? That's why I need to be able to move. This is the first step to mastering that.

I close my eyes and focus.

I want to protect to Shinozaki.

For that I need to move.

The first step is being able to use my arms.

That's why I want my arm to move.

"Better, now make your want a reality. Use the spiritual to affect the material."

Make my want a reality?

What is it I want?

I want my right arm to move.

To rise up off the ground and form a fist.

The image of my own hand in front of me appears in my mind. It rises in front of me before turning its palm towards me and forming a fist.

Yes, that motion. I want my arm to form that same motion. I want it for Shinozaki.

"Open your eyes, Yoshiki."

I do as I told and stare at my own fist in front of me.

"Ha...ha ha ha!"

I let out a loose laugh as I stare at my own clenched fingers. I did it. I moved my hand. I can't feel anything from it but my fist is in front of my face. There's no sensation, no touch but I can see it there.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of it."

I look up and see San smiling at me.

"Yeah..."

Finally, after hours of being mostly paralyzed I can move. My right arm responded to my will.

"Now, try moving your fingers. The principle is the same so it shouldn't be too hard."

Nodding slightly I form an image of my fist opening up. I imagine each digit bending outwards. The fingers on my hand begin to respond and open up. A victorious smirk starts to creep across my face.

*CRACK

"Huh?"

Suddenly a sound comes from in front of me. I blink once and look at my hand.

The tip of my middle finger is pointing perpendicular to the rest. The two joints that allow it to bend are no longer bending forwards and backwards but are bent to the left.

"You idiot!" San's voice rings in my head but I don't bother to look up. I can't stop staring at my hand.

"That's why you need to focus! Hold on the bones themselves aren't broken."

"Nnng!"

A cold chill begins to envelope me, like a dry towel that's been left on the drying rack during the winter. My left hand suddenly lifts off the ground and grabs the bent digit before twisting it back with another crack.

"We'll stop training today. Now that you've actually figured out some of the basics we need to focus on safety or you'll tear your own body apart."

No pain comes from my hand but a nasty swelling has begun to develop around the bottom joints. My eyes can't stop staring at the darkening flesh. Did I just break my own finger?

"Guh!"

Pain starts flooding in as my body recovers its functions. San had stopped draining me so sensations such as touch were waking up. Cold sweat bursts out of every pore as the heat of my broken finger rushed up to me. I instinctively grab onto my wrist with my other hand, as if I could shut off the pain by strangling it.

"Get some medical tape or bandages. Simply immobilizing it against one of your other fingers should provide enough support for it to heal."

I can't answer back. I'm biting my own lips just so I don't start whimpering in pain. This isn't the worst I've experienced but that doesn't make it any less pleasant. With nothing else to distract me it begins to override everything.

"Then again it doesn't look like you're in any shape to do it yourself. Wait a moment. I'll do it for you."

The chilling feeling comes over me again and the pain starts to fade. My body begins to stand up and walk towards the bathroom. The medicine box is in the cupboard underneath the sink. My left hand lets go of my wrist and San moves my body to get medical attention.

...

...

...

"You see why focus is important in spiritual training?"

I send a glare underneath the bed as I eat another Cup Noodles with a fork. My right middle finger is taped against my ring finger and both are attached to a pair of unbroken disposable chopsticks. I couldn't stop moving my ring finger which had been providing support to my middle one. So she had immobilized both against the makes shift splint. Most of the pain had gone away and only a dull throbbing came from my hand.

"Since you're moving your hand with spiritual energy instead of muscles, if the image you have in your head is blurry or incomplete, accidents like this can happen."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"I wasn't expecting this to occur either. Most people don't have enough spiritual energy to dislocate their own finger."

Snorting I try to slurp up another mouthful of noodles but with a fork it doesn't work the same way. The noodles keep on getting tangled on the prongs so I can't pull in a steady stream.

"Usually, if the thing you want is physically impossible it won't happen. All you'd do is waste spiritual energy. In this case your ridiculously large capacity has worked against you."

"I thought you were draining me of my spiritual energy?"

I can't keep the sneer out of my voice.

"I was but the energy that moved your hand was what you had generated at that moment. And if I had drained you completely dry you'd end up a vegetable. Didn't I tell you that?"

"Hmph."

Turning back to my noodles I continue to sulk. This was the first time I'd actually felt like I was in danger during training. Even while I was drained and in pain I guess some part of me knew that San wouldn't kill me there. But this was the first major injury I'd suffered under her tutelage. On top of that it happened right after my first success. That probably made it feel a lot worse. I couldn't help but feel bitter about it.

"Regardless, you've gotten the hang of what it means to use spiritual energy to some degree. That's a large breakthrough for us."

"I guess..."

She's right.

Even though this session ended horribly I'm a lot closer to figuring out how to use my spiritual energy.

Spiritual energy responds to my want. The stronger I want something the greater it seems to react. When I moved my arm I focused on Shinozaki's face. After linking things like breathing and sitting up with her smile, I could start linking other actions to it as well. It still took a while though.

"Your failure this time was your carelessness with whatever you wanted."

"What'd that supposed to mean?"

"You probably wanted the outcome without thinking of the method, right? That's usually the first reason a spiritual ability fails. It explains why a spell or technique doesn't go off. Even though what you were doing can hardly be called a spell, since it's one of the most common reasons for failure that's probably why this happened."

"Then how do I get over it."

I don't want to break my hand again or something worse.

"How did you move your arm the first time? You didn't break your arm then. It was when you tried something else that you failed. Therefore between the two actions something is different."

Something different?

Was it? Both times I had Shinozaki's face in my mind when I wanted those actions, so my motivation was the same. If it wasn't that then what was the next step?

I wanted my arm to move, so I imagined it what it was like. I saw the movements required for it to take that position then I wanted that outcome. I wanted that process to occur.

Grimacing the reason for my broken finger builds up in my mind.

When I had tried to open my hand all I had imagined was what my hand would look like when it was open. My fingers had attempted to take that position. The problem was I hadn't specified how they were to take that position. Thinking about it now, it was a borderline miracle that only my middle finger had been dislocated.

"You see why I said focus is important for spiritual abilities?"

"Yeah."

I take a gulp of the instant ramen soup along with small bits of scrambled egg, ground beef, and prawn.

"We'll stop training for today. This stage is where families often lose the heirs they are grooming. Using spiritual abilities are lethal in more way than one."

"Then what am I gonna do till then?"

"Since the reason this happened was a lack of focus or awareness, we should probably overcome that."

I turn back towards the bed and raise an eyebrow.

"You need to know what your body can and can't do. If you use your spiritual energy to do something your body is physically incapable of you might damage something else." She pauses for a moment to summarize what she said. "In other words you need to know your physical limits better."

"So how do I do that?"

"Through exercise."

"What?"

"Exercising your body will increase its ability to withstand your spiritual energy as well as allow you to develop an understanding of what you can and can't do. That way your image of what you want should grow stronger."

I see, by actually using my body I can see and feel what it feels like to make each move. That way I can actually picture what each movement I want will be like.

"When do we start?" I down the rest of the cup noodle before walking over to the sink. The fork I used goes into it while the empty Styrofoam cup goes into the bin.

"The swelling of your hand needs to go down a bit, so not today."

I nod at that. If that's the case today's going to be pretty boring. Only half of it has passed and I've already got nothing to do. Should I go visit Shinozaki again?

Sitting back down on the table my mind wanders a bit as I consider my options. Suddenly an idle question goes through it.

"Is this how Magari gets her ridiculous strength?"

I dislocated my own finger by trying to move it with spiritual energy. That meant the force being exerted on it was pretty big. If that was used in combination instead of replacing the function of the muscles then the result might explain where Magari got her monstrous strength. She's obviously more advanced than I am in terms of using spiritual energy. Amplifying her strength with it should be child's play to her if I can start getting the hang of it only after a couple of days.

"Probably, although hers is on a completely different level to yours."

I begin to scratch my head but quickly push my right hand down. Come to think of it this was the second time in two days I'd hurt this limb. I just hope it's not an omen or something.

"Could you do this San?"

Since she was teaching me how to do it she probably knew how to do it as well.

"To a small degree but since my development was directed for revealing, most of my strength would have been from my muscles. The most I could do would be to decrease the strain on my body and increase my stamina."

Frowning I remember what we talked about last night.

"That trait sounds less and less useful the more I hear about it."

She described it as directing one's growth but it sounds more like restricting it.

"It's all about how you use it in the end. All the strength in the world won't save you if you can't hit your opponent."

"Still... not being able to do something because of your name..."

"There's another perk to our way of increasing our power, you know?" Her voice sounds strangely miffed.

"It's a safer and more reliable method of development. Remember how I said most families with spiritual abilities tried to increase their power?"

"Yeah."

She said something about that last night. How there were other families and they tried to increase their raw power.

"A lot of their heirs died before they were born or during training, torn apart by their own spiritual energy. On top of that the abilities that came out of those families were often random. There was no way to predict what their heir's ability might be."

Sighing I can feel myself getting irritated. All this talk about people trying to control their children is rubbing me the wrong way. I take a breath to try in calm down.

"The Shinozaki family's method doesn't allow that to happen. On top of that we were never meant to act on our own. As a family possessing spiritual ability, the founder imagined us working together instead of by ourselves. If that was the case then it's better to have a variety of specialists than a bunch of generalists."

"Huh?"

Hold on, that's not the case now. Shinozaki's home doesn't look like an old traditional one and the only people who were there were her parents. If they were meant to work together then where's the rest of the family?

"Of course the family is pretty splintered now. I guess that woman's plotting really didn't pay off."

Her last sentence carried an unusually venomous tone. She's obviously talking about the founder... Did San meet her somewhere? But she said that she wasn't named by the founder...

"What is the founder like?"

I can't help but ask. San seems to hate her. Did they have a fight or something?

"What 'was' she like is what you probably mean. She died long ago after all."

"But you talk about her quite a lot, almost as if you met her."

"In a way I guess I did, but I don't want to talk about her."

I exhale through my nose. San won't talk about something she doesn't want to but if she's going to clam up about something I'd appreciate it if she didn't mention it at all. These little bits of information are just teasing me at the moment. Well, I guess it means that she's just that emotionally attached to the matter.

Shoving my curiosity down I think about another topic.

"So is this why the spirits in Heavenly Host were so strong?"

The children we saw in Heavenly Host did crazy things, like what happened with Suzumoto. No human, let alone a child, had the strength to do that. But what I had done with my own hand made some of it make sense.

A simple mistake was enough for me to twist one of my fingers so far that the bones popped out of their sockets. Since San said spirits were naturally more in touch with spiritual things, the possibility of using spiritual energy to do something like that wasn't too crazy.

"Indeed, spiritual energy is proof. Depending on how you use it you can recreate a variety of effects upon the world depending on your reasoning and will power."

"You said that before but what does that really mean?"

Spiritual energy was apparently the 'proof of existence' needed by the soul to continue to exist. But what does that even mean? Proof is something that shows something is true, that's it. How does that translate to me breaking my finger or even some of the other crazier stuff I've seen?

A car goes by outside as I wait for San to reply.

"The easiest explain what I mean by that is that spiritual energy is information."

"Information?"

"Yes, it is the information of your existence. The sum of your; actions, emotions, and memories. Thus they validate that the person called you existed."

"Okay... Then how does that do something like this?"

I lift up my broken finger to illustrate what I mean.

"When I say 'information' I do not mean that spiritual energy is a record of what you have done. It merely shows that something related to you being alive occurred. When you tried to move your body with spiritual energy you used the proof of yourself to recreate a physical effect on the world. That effect was your body moving into the position you desired."

"Sorry... you lost me."

San gives a long sigh from under the bed while I scratch my forehead with my left hand.

"Think of it like this. Spiritual energy is generated by the 'act of living'. By using it up you can recreate an 'act of living' in the world. For example if you lift up a box you are generating spiritual energy. In reverse you can use spiritual energy to recreate that same effect."

"Oh, right."

"Of course the amount of spiritual energy you generate from lifting the box and the amount required to lift it are massively different. You wouldn't be able to lift a box with the same energy used to generate it, since doing things with only spiritual energy is massively inefficient. On top of that spiritual energy is not omnipotent. It requires you to come up with a method or at least reasoning for how it is supposed to do what it is supposed to do. This is where spells and techniques come in. They offer a possible reasoning for why what you want is supposed to work and allow it to occur in the world."

"Right, like when I had to imagine what sort of movements I wanted my arm to make."

"Exactly, but moving your body is relatively simple. After all, movement is almost instinctual for most people at your age."

"Then can I start learning some spells or something?"

I have started to get a feel for what spiritual energy is. Could I start learning these 'reasons' or 'methods' she keeps on talking about?

"I wouldn't suggest it." There's an audible sigh of exasperation in her voice.

"Why?"

"Remember the Ku-ji mantra?"

"Hmm..." Ku-ji? Where had I heard that? I look down at the floor as I try to remember where I heard that word. "Oh, was it the blue flame thing you did at the mansion?" Looking up again after I remember where I heard it I ask back.

"Imagine what would happen if you screwed that up as badly you did your hand."

I grimace and turn away from her. She's got a point. I still need somewhere to live and I've already burned to death once... huh? I've burned to death?

"Ngh.."

A brief pain sparks in my head and my vision loses color for a moment before returning to normal.

"Baby steps, kid."

"... Right."

The clock ticks away as the conversation dies down. Now that I think about it I've never asked San about my visions, even though she knows about them. Now might be a perfect time to ask.

"San?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know why I get these visions?"

"The ones that pop up when you're about to die?"

"Well them too but... do you know about the other kind?"

"Oh, you mean your old memories?"

"Memories?"

"Yes, they're your memories."

Memories? Then... what I saw in those actually happened? But that's crazy! All of them show me dying. Yet I'm here breathing, thinking, not even scarred by the events that occurred in them.

"It looks like you're confused. Well, I guess it's not too strange. The person who caused those events literally rewrote time and space to play with you some more. The only reason you remember them at all is because of the imprint they left on your soul."

"What are you talking about?"

"Still looks like you aren't ready to face them yet..."

I'm not ready to face what? I'm not dead, so how can these things I'm seeing be my memories if I'm alive right here?

"Don't worry. Either fortunately or unfortunately you'll gain access to those memories as your soul can begin to accept them. The Kishinuma Yoshiki that is here now cannot remain Kishinuma Yoshiki with that knowledge."

"What do you mean?! Why can't I accept them?!"

"I mean what I say. If you knew everything I saw in your soul then you would no longer function as Kishinuma Yoshiki. Being removed of all five senses was enough to drive you to think about suicide. What do you think the entirety of your memories would do to you if it was released in one go? On top of that there's only so much you can actually achieve in the time you were inside Heavenly Host."

I collapse against the bed completely. My head flops back and rests on the mattress.

I have no idea what she's saying. Is she saying I'm too weak to remember? On top of that I'm going to be seeing more of these?

"This is the worst..."

Palming my forehead again I complain to myself.

If I have a whole bunch of repressed memories of me dying, then I'd prefer they just stay repressed. That's ignoring the fact that I'm still alive when I definitely died in those memories. My head begins to hurt from trying to make sense of all this on top of the headache I got from the vision just now.

Sighing, I get up. I don't feel like talking anymore and there's nothing for me to do here. Maybe going to Shinozaki's house can clear up some of the things in my head.

"Going out?" San's voice calls to me as I grab my wallet and handkerchief.

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a walk. Can't think anymore, and we're not doing any more training today." Pocketing my keys I walk over to the front door. "Staying here with nothing to do is pretty depressing after all."

"Hmm, is that so?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Huh? Oh well. See you."

* * *

The door closes behind Yoshiki leaving San behind under the bed.

"Hmph, no delicacy what so ever." She mutters to herself before sighing. "I might as well watch TV or something..." The tissues sticking out from the box on the table flutter as if a slight gust had travelled over them, even though all the doors and windows were shut. "Hmm... a computer..." Her voice comes from in front of the knee high table with a LCD screen on it. The actual computer itself stood upright next to it on the floor. "It's been a while since I've used one..." Suddenly the power button on the machine indents. The whirr of the hard drive warming up follows soon after. "Fuhuhu, after all it's 'depressing' with nothing to do at all, might as well find something interesting to kill the time."

...

...

...

"Welcome Kishinuma-kun. Oh my, what happened to your hand?"

"Sorry to bother you. I just jammed it in something, that's all."

I step up from the vestibule into the hallway.

Asuka had told me that the door was open over the intercom when I rang it. She was already waiting for me at the entrance when I opened it.

"It looks painful. Have you been to a doctor?" Putting a hand to her cheek she looks at my bandaged hand worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, well... I've had it looked at."

"By a doctor?"

"Well, something like that."

"And they used a pair of chopsticks as a splint?"

Crap, I forgot about those.

"You should get it checked out properly, you know?" Sighing she steps out of the way allowing me passage further into the house.

"It's not that bad. By tomorrow it should be alright." Trying to wave off her worries I put on a smile and try to lighten the mood.

"Did the person who treated your hand tell you that?" Her eyes narrow slightly with suspicion.

"Well... yeah. It was."

She sighs again and glances at my hand again before turning away.

"They seem to have done a good job a bandaging it so it looks like they know what they're doing. But be careful from next time okay? I don't think Ayumi-chan would like to see you get hurt like that."

"Y-yeah, got it."

She opens the door revealing Shinozaki and we step in.

The Book of Shadows continues to rest in her lap a blanket covers her shoulders. The green patient's gown she continues to wear seems cold as always.

"I heard from Ayato that you two met the day before yesterday?"

Asuka talks to me as I walk over to Shinozaki."

"Yeah, we met."

"He said you were troubled by something."

"I guess I was." Pausing in front of her I look down at her face. Her eyes are blank as always, but they're open right now. She closes them when she's asleep. Whether that means there's some portion of her that's conscious or it's just some sort of reflex I have no idea.

"But I've gotten it sorted out, so don't worry about it."

"He did say you seemed to figure something out in the end." Frowning lightly she sighed again. "Really, men are so confusing."

"Eh?"

"Both of you tell me 'not to worry' but don't give me any reasons at all." She turns away for me with a slight pout. "Even when I asked Ayato what you two talked about he couldn't give me a straight answer at all."

"Uh-huh..."

Is she angry? Feels a bit childish for the Asuka I've seen so far.

She glances at me again for a moment before turning away again.

Wait... Does she want me to tell her what we talked about?

"Mmm..."

I scratch my head again. What did we talk about? I can't really remember...

Something about parents, life, Shinozaki... Ugh, just thinking about it again kinda makes me embarrassed.

"We didn't talk about much... I guess I just got some life counselling or something like that."

"From Ayato?" She blinks in surprise.

"Is that weird?"

"When he starts talking, things tend to get a little complicated." She smiles a bit apologetically. "That's why he's not the best person to talk about these sorts of things."

"Well, he helped me figure out what I wanted."

"I see, that's good." Her voice is cheerful as she turns and begins to walk towards the door.

"I'll give you two some privacy."

"Eh? Oh... thanks."

The door clicks behind her leaving the two of us in the room. I always feel a little embarrassed about this situation to be honest. But at the same time a calm feeling seems to envelop me.

"Yo, Shinozaki. Came by to visit again."

She doesn't reply but I still put on a smile as I say that.

"How're you doing... is probably what I shouldn't be asking right now isn't it?"

I'd probably be frowned at right about now. Even I can see that was a stupid question. I scratch my head again as I try to figure out what to say.

"I met one of your relatives recently. Actually a couple of days ago now, guess I never really had time to tell you about her."

Most of the time Asuka was in the same room and I ended up talking to her instead. Me being with Shinozaki is actually kinda rare.

"She's called San. Weird name isn't it?"

I look around for a chair and spot a wooden one in the corner of the room. Dragging it over I take a seat next to her.

"I don't know if you'd like her though. She's pretty abrasive to be honest."

On top of that she was childish and a bully sometimes. But I can rely on her. She's saved my life more than once in Magari's mansion. On top of that this training might help me later.

"Although you might be able to talk about the occult together, she's a spiritual investigator or something after all."

Honestly I was surprised that I'd managed to keep up so far. Whenever Shinozaki started talking about the occult or something else I ended up either zoning out or giving a half-hearted response like, 'Right' or 'Got it'. Now that I think about it, we really don't have much in common. She's got a ridiculous sense of responsibility while I'm fine with cutting my losses and moving on. The one thing I haven't given up on is her.

"She confuses me more than you do when you start talking about the occult."

The only reply is her quiet breathing. I look at her face in the mirror. Her blank gaze stares back as always.

"Shinozaki..."

It's almost been over three weeks since we got back. 3 weeks since I last spoke to her. It pains me to admit it but we weren't really that close. Outside of school we barely met.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

I've been taking San's advice on training and what not. But I'm no closer to figuring out how to bring back Shinozaki.

Suddenly I sit up straight.

There might be a way.

The Book of Shadows said a bunch of things back in the Nirvana. One of them was all about Shinozaki not having enough power to seal the Nirvana. So she used her own existence to cover the deficit. Spiritual energy is all about proof of existing. Maybe she's just like this because she's run out of spiritual energy or something?

I have a ridiculous surplus apparently. If I can give this to her can I wake her up? But how do I transfer spiritual energy? I've only just started to get the hang of it. This training was supposed to teach me how to give San energy more efficiently in the first place. We haven't even gotten anywhere near talking about that. It's just been me having my energy drawn out in order to figure out what it is.

However, I do know one thing. Spiritual energy responds to my 'want'. I want to get Shinozaki back. That's the wish I've been using to move myself even while drained of spiritual energy. If my spiritual energy is responding to my 'want' then me wanting to send it to Shinozaki should have some effect.

I stand up before crouching down in front of her.

Closing my eyes I bring up the thing I want to see again. Shinozaki's smile, Shinozaki's voice, Shinozaki herself.

I stay there simply remembering everything I can about her while wishing for that to come back.

"Nngh."

A slight dizzy spell takes over me for a moment and I lose my balance. One of my knees hit the ground along with my uninjured hand to stop me from falling over.

Did it work?

Glancing up at her hopefully, I push myself back into my original position.

Her eyes are closed and her peaceful breath indicates she's fallen asleep.

"... Haaaaaaaaaaa"

A long sigh exits my mouth as I stand up and scratch my head.

Really, what was I expecting?

This was actually pretty dangerous. What would have happened if I ended up screwing up? But I couldn't wait. If it was a chance to get her back I couldn't stop myself. I should really ask San about this as soon as possible. Although I should probably take her here so she can see what's really going on.

But if I'm going to do that I'm going to need something to hide her in. Well, she is a sword so using a Kendo shinai bag might work. It's long enough and there are people who carry them around to practice. I'd probably get a few stares but it should be alright.

Turning back to Shinozaki I notice that her head has fallen to the side slightly, bending her neck. It looks a little painful. You'd definitely have stiff shoulders and a crick in your neck if you slept like that.

"Hold on, I'll get a pillow."

I walk over to the bed and pick up the white pillow on the mattress. Carrying it over, I put it behind her head, supporting her neck. My hand brushes against her hair as I place the pillow. The soft feeling against my fingers makes me pause.

Sighing again I gently place my hand on top of her head.

"Hold on Shinozaki. I'll get you back."

...

...

...

**Interlude – Small Rest**

**Shinozaki Ayumi – Shinozaki Ayumi – Shinozaki Ayumi**

Today I'm being tortured as always.

Nothing else happens here. It is the only activity that takes place.

Today Sachi wants to pull out my tongue.

After that I'll either drown in my own blood and she'll start again or they'll keep me alive just to draw out my death.

Today is just another day. Tomorrow will be the same and the day after that.

I cannot escape. Even if I wanted to I chose this outcome myself. The possibility of merely watching over the Nirvana was there. But I wanted to free my friends from there.

"Grrrrrr..."

Growling like a dog, she appeared. The black dress she wore looked more like a short sleeved shirt that was too large for her, its wide hem reached below her knees. In her right hand a massive, rusted, pair of pliers was grasped. She lifted them up to show me as her jagged lips curve upwards in a smile.

I was strapped to the table by my wrists and ankles again. The dim light that shone painfully into my eyes was blocked by her shadow for a moment as she lifted up the rusty piece of metal like a child showing off their favorite toy.

Her sharp fingers reach for my jaw and begin to force my mouth open. The pointy tips cut into my skin. Tears form in my eyes but I continue resisting her.

The childish grin she had turns into a scowl and she lifts the pliers into the air...

*CRACK

"Hya!"

A small gasp of pain escapes me. I can feel blood leaking out of my nose. Sniffling as my vision blurs with tears I clench my jaw harder.

*WHACK

"MMM!"

Another blow, this time it's on the cheek. I can feel the pain grow as the flesh swells and bruises. I keep my mouth shut even as tears run down my face.

"Say... aaaaaahhhhhh..."

She climbs onto the table before sitting on my stomach, using the fingers she has embedded into my jaw as leverage. My blurry eyes manage to see the pliers block out the light from the old bulb above me before rushing downwards.

*CRACK

"GAHA!"

She hits me directly on the forehead. I feel the skin break and blood begin to run through my hair. The blow dazes me and my mouth cracks open. Her vice like grip it holds in position and I can hear her cackling as she shoves the pliers inside. The metal clanks against my teeth hurting them but I don't think she broke any. The hand holding my jaw in place relaxes and I feel five blades slipping out of my flesh.

I'm not sure the taste in my mouth is from my blood or from the rust. My sniffles of pain ring in the room. Rapid panicked breathing comes from my nose and mouth.

I don't want to scream but I can't help myself. It doesn't matter if I do or don't. The worst it does is entertain Sachi. And at least while she's laughing she isn't hurting me.

Nobody will come to save me. Nobody will come to help me. No one will be hurt by my choices anymore. The choice to seal the Nirvana inside me was the last one I made. There are no more left to make.

Even if I regret this choice with all my heart I can no longer change it.

So, at the very least, I try not regret that choice.

Even if it hurts. Even if I'm alone. Even if the only thing I have to look forward to is a life as this girl's plaything.

I don't want to regret it.

_Shi...zaki?_

Huh?

_Shinozaki?_

Who is it?

_Class-rep! Morning!_

Nakashima-san?

_Good morning Shinozaki. How're you doing today?_

Mochida-kun...

_Halloo~, Ayumi-chan! Been busy lately?_

Shinohara-san.

_Class-rep? Good Morning. Thanks for helping with the posters for the play yesterday. They were very well done._

Morishige-kun?

_Good morning Shinozaki-san! Thanks for doing the design for us. It was really cute!_

Suzumoto-san!

_Thanks for the hard work Shinozaki-san. But make sure not to overwork yourself, okay?_

Yui-sensei...

_Ayumi-oneechan, are you alright?_

Yuka-chan.

_Yo, Shinozaki! What's up?_

Kishinuma-kun...

I can't hear Sachi's cackling anymore.

I can't see the dull orange light bulb silhouetting her form as she straddles me to tear out my tongue.

I can't taste the rusty metal of the pliers or the blood from my cut mouth.

I don't feel the pain in my jaw, nor the restraints on my wrists and ankles.

The rancid smell of the torture chamber I was in is gone.

There isn't anything here.

Just a deep blackness.

A warm ocean.

It feels nice, like being submerged under warm blankets.

When I was little I used to sneak into my sister's bed from time to time and we shared our warmth under the covers. Both the bed and my sister were soft. Her smell was relaxing. It would send me to sleep no matter how bad a nightmare I might have had.

It feels like that.

A gentle warmth surrounding me.

Even though there is nothing to see, I feel my vision blurring. I hug my knees close to my chest, curling up into a ball.

Yes, sleep sounds nice.

Just a little bit.

So I can dream about the thing I chose this fate for.

My friends.

Their memories.

Of those happy days we spent together.

* * *

The metal pliers clank once against the dirt ground, thrown by Sachi as she growls in frustration. A clicking gurgling noise comes from her throat as her pitch black eyes glare impotently at the empty table.

"No... escape..."

Her mouth barely lets the words out of her as it chews on itself.

"Give... Sachi... body..."

**Interlude - END**

...

...

...

**Interlude – Plan of Action**

**Niwa Aiko's office – Perfect Life Promotion Agency – Niwa Aiko**

The light rustle of paper sounds in Niwa Aiko's office. On the left side of her desk was a growing pile of them. The right side of her desk was occupied by the set of trays for reports and paperwork, and a single black telephone. The window behind her shows the sun setting, turning the inside of the office orange with its light.

The sounds of papers rustling continues as the Vice-President scans the print outs of the CD she had received from Wald.

The documents she was inspecting were profiles. The person's face took the top left quarter of the front page. Beside their mugshot was a table listing their name, age, known addresses, criminal record, and occupation. Below both of these was a summary of the individual's relation to the Grave of Maltuva's research facility.

Her violet eyes scan another profile before placing it with the rest. The next one causes her eyes to narrow and she pauses for a moment before putting it in front of her instead of the pile. She continues processing the profiles one by one.

Upon finishing she sighs and leans back in her chair. Her eyes close for a moment relaxing them.

After the brief breather she opens her eyes again and immediately picks up the black phone on her desk. A single button press dials a number and three rings later the crackle of someone picking up sounds from the receiver.

"Good evening, I have some tools I need."

A man's voice mumbles something.

"No need to worry. My primary objective is to capture. Usage of firearms is counterproductive for that."

Her correspondent sighs and says something back.

"I'll need some police batons, side-handled ones. They also need to be made of wood."

She sighs at what the person on the other end of the call says and supports her right elbow with her left hand.

"No, the Japanese police don't usually use batons. The few stations that have them all use the straightstick variety. Also they tend to order plastic or rubber versions. Both the material and the type are wrong."

The man on the other end grumbles something causing Aiko to narrow her eyes.

"Yes, those details are important. I know the Adachi district is starting a campaign to improve their public security. Slip the order for these into their budget."

The voice's intonation rises questioning her on the location she mentioned.

"Yes, the target is in the Adachi district. You should be quite happy about that since the area is already infamous for its poor public security."

A retort begins to form on the other end before turning into a sigh and then another resigned question.

"The post code is 121-0076. Address Central Honmachi Block 5, 3-7. Oh, by the way, I want the keys to the Umejima Lion's Plaza apartment building. Specifically the far east room on the sixth floor."

Another question comes from the receiver.

"No, my target isn't there. I need that room for insurance. Also I haven't finished my request."

A brief exclamation then continued resigned muttering.

"I need four Tasers. Ranged ones, like those some American police forces are purchasing. Not the electric stun guns in the self-defense shops."

Aiko's supplier sighs again before remarking positively.

"Don't be too relieved. I also want a Howa M1500."

The voice is silent for a moment before an audible 'WHAAAAAAAAT?!' comes from the receiver.

"It shouldn't be too hard. It is made in Japan after all. It's cheaper and easier than importing a foreign firearm. The Japanese SAT use that rifle as well."

Frantic yelling tries to stop her. She smiles coldly and begins playing with a lock of hair.

"If you won't supply me then I'll just have to secure it through other means. The hunting version on the market is easily obtainable, legally. All they've done for the law enforcement version is put in a heavier barrel for increased reliability and efficiency."

Grumbling begins again from the other end and she sighs at it, frowning slightly.

"I am trying to capture the target. The rifle is my insurance policy."

A sigh, then a resigned affirmation brings a warmer smile to her face.

"I'm glad you're cooperative. If something else pops up I'll make sure to call you first."

One final grunt and the call ends. Aiko sets down her receiver as well with a click, and sighs before glancing at one final profile on her desk.

"If I'm going to go into a weapon's factory, I might as well find out what their weapons can do."

The profile on the desk is in the same format as the rest of them. The photo shows a bandaged figure staring at the camera with beady brown eyes. No name, age, or occupation is listed but a single address fills one of the blanks in the table.

Japan, 〒121-0076 Tokyo Adachi Central Honmachi Block 5, 5-14 Blue Ribbon Amusement Parlor

**Interlude - END**

* * *

**A/N:** Hi again.

This chapter was mostly done about two days ago (2015/01/08).

Wanted to write the next day as well but writing about an exercise routine without making it boring is tough...

Also, I've been forced to delay at least 3 or 4 scenes that I had written to next week in the plot, so I'm running low on material for this week to put out.

I wished I lived in Tokyo btw. Choosing which district to use and then doing research on locations with only Google Street Viewer to see what they look like is tough. Also (simply because I put in way too much effort to not mention this) Adachi district is one of the worst areas in Tokyo in terms of public security. It has the highest crime rate with a lot of stolen vehicles and purse snatching. In 2009/2010 the local government began a campaign to increase public security through a variety of means. I decided to incorporate that bit of info into the story there but tbh with the Day of Darkening that sort of decision might not have occurred.

For those of you wondering what a Howa M1500 is, wait for Monday to come in this fic (I'll describe it there), so four more in plot days. You can also look it up on Wikipedia and YouTube if you want to see what gun I chose to use. It looks unimpressive but simple is the best sometimes.

Looking up the address will be a bit harder. Since the address is in Japan you have to type it in Japanese to find it. This is what it looks like by the way:

日本, 〒121-0076 東京都足立区中央本町５丁目３−７ ライオンズプラザ梅島

You can't copy and paste from stories so you'll have to be able to type that into Google Maps to find the location.

Although that's the address of the apartment building. If you want to find Blue Ribbon Amusement Parlor go into street view. It's the building to the left of the apartment i.e. East of it.

As always thanks for reading.


	40. ADF - Chapter 14 - Training Routine

**2009/02/05 – Thursday **

**Yoshiki's Room – Real World – Yoshiki**

Morning.

As always the sunlight comes in from the large sliding windows, lighting up the middle of the room and reaching the base of the kitchen.

"Twenty more."

"I can count."

"We're training your body, not your ability to back chat."

"Tch."

San's physical training started as soon as I woke up. After stretching she ordered me to do 3 different sets of 30 pushups. Each set used a slightly different form in order to develop different muscles. On top of that; 50 squats, 50 crunches, then a 15 minute jog to the convenience store and back for breakfast.

Afterwards we would continue with yesterday's spiritual training.

My finger had stopped swelling by the time I got home yesterday and I took off the bandages and makeshift splint. Right now it was completely fine.

The first set of pushups used my biceps. A stereotypical pushup most people would think of first. Arms placed slightly outside my shoulders with the elbows bending outwards.

The second was meant to work my triceps. With this one my arms were directly below my shoulders and the elbows bent downwards towards my toes.

The third was called the diamond position. Using my chest muscles I had to lift myself up over and over again. My hands were directly below my face with my thumbs and index finger touching forming a triangle. San didn't explain to me why it was called the diamond position.

"Is this... Nnng! Really... Working?"

I never really exercised much, besides what we did at school and lifting beer crates at the pub I had been working at. That was enough to keep me fit enough, and to be honest working out was boring and annoying at the same time.

"You can still talk so not yet."

"Just how much are you planning for me to do?"

Finishing one set, I push myself up one last time, before standing up and stretching my arms. I was allowed a 3 minute break between each set. Even during that time, I was supposed to be stretching out my arms and legs; both to maximize my awareness of how my body moved and operated, as well as to stop muscles from cramping.

"I thought I already told you how much? You shouldn't be tired enough to forget."

Stretching my right shoulder by pulling the attached arm towards my chest, I sigh deeply.

"Am I really going to be alright for the spiritual training after all this?"

I felt exhausted during her 'training'. Being physically drained on top of that didn't sound fun. Now that I knew how dangerous it was, a part of me was slightly worried.

"Don't worry, I'll handle any complications. Anyways, this is physical training. If anything, the numbness from you spiritual training should help with any swollen muscles."

"Swollen?"

Stretching out my left arm, I grab onto my fingers with the right hand and pull backwards stretching my wrist. I wince as they complain a little before holding it there for ten seconds and repeating the procedure on the opposite limb.

"You think the pains in your limbs you get immediately after you exercise are due to lactic acid?"

"Isn't it?"

"Nope, the preliminary pains you feel are due to fluids from your blood vessels leaking out into your muscles. This causes them to swell, stretching your pain receptors. That's the source of the pain you get."

I glance down at the blade below me and see her smirking at me.

"The real muscle pains are supposed to come hours later."

"Talk about being a harbinger of bad news..."

Rolling my neck, I stretch my back a bit as well by bending down.

"The stretches should improve your circulation, so they shouldn't be as bad as they would be.

Snorting, I can't help but snark back.

"Thanks for the tip."

"You're welcome, here's another one. Break's over."

I get back down onto the floor again and start the second set.

...

...

...

The door slams behind me loudly as I return from the last part of my exercise routine.

The run.

"Haaaaaa~"

A massive sigh.

It's all I can manage.

I slump in front of the table, as I drop the plastic bag from the convenience store.

"What are you sighing for? Exercise like this shouldn't be that hard for you." San admonishes me lightly, as I lean back and let my aching legs and chest unwind. "You expended far more energy when in the mansion."

"And that... left me... in a hospital bed... for half a day." Gasping out my reply, I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. The rapid pumping of my heart pounds in my ears for a moment, before slowing down a little and the tightness in my chest relaxes. With my breathing finally under my own control, I get back up and unpack the lunch box in order to microwave it.

"Back then, I had adrenaline on my side as well." Opening the door, I take off the cling film, before placing it on the tray and slamming the machine shut. Setting it to five minutes, the beep of the start button followed by the hum of the machine replied that my brunch was being heated up.

San sighs as I return to the table and her image appears in the blade shaking her head.

"It's times like these I realize how little you know about exercise."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She frowns up at me from the blade.

"I knew it since I did a reading on you, but you've never really exercised in the proper sense."

She's got a point. I was never in any clubs, sports or otherwise, and PE was a class I skipped quite a lot. It was partially because of Tsubota, but also because it felt like a waste of time.

"A completely normal person in terms of physical stats..." She sighs and closes her eyes in thought. "I suppose all those backyard scraps you've been give you a slight edge since you know how to fight, but even those skills don't add up to much."

"Well, excuse me for not being some sort of super human demon slayer."

"I wouldn't even ask for something half that convenient. Seriously, I'm fifty eight and still could do more than you when I had a body." She gives me a disappointed look from in the sword.

...

Hmm, even though the blade is on the table and I'm sitting above it I've got a feeling she's looking down at me. A tick of irritation begins to build up.

"Didn't you say you were ageing slower or something?" Narrowing my eyes, I return a skeptical look to her mocking one.

"This and that are different matters. Now go take a shower. Besides smelling up the room, the drying salt will irritate your skin at this rate."

"Right, whatever you say." There's still a bit of irritation left in me but I want to get rid of this sweat as well. I might as well take a quick shower and try to cool my head while I'm at it.

"The hell is she complaining about smells anyways. She doesn't even have a nose." I grumble to myself as I walk down the hallway to the bathroom.

...

...

...

After the shower and my brunch, it was back to training. With nothing else better to do and no contact from Niwa, I followed San's instructions.

"Move your left leg back a bit more. Yes, like that. Keep it at a forty five degree angle. Make sure your back foot is pointing slightly to the left and your front foot is pointing forwards. Keep your knees bent! You can't move around well with locked legs."

"Mmmmm..."

Grunting in reply is the best I can manage. Being bossed around like this for the past couple of minutes was gradually grinding down my patience. Currently, San was instructing me how to take a proper 'kamae' or position for fighting with a sword. Since actually swinging a sword in my room was out of the question, I was forced to use my imagination and pretend to hold a sword in my empty hands.

...

It felt embarrassing as hell.

"Hey, San..."

"Don't talk, move. Now step forwards without letting your shoulders bob."

"Do we need to do this?"

"It's to get you to understand what your body can and can't do."

"It's not that." Breaking the position I was in I turn around and face her. "This swords play stuff. Is it really useful?"

San appears in the blade again, but doesn't say anything. I guess she's giving me a moment to explain myself before she starts verbally tearing me a new one.

Ordinarily my question would be a stupid one, but when I was in the mansion, and fighting Magari. She was somehow lending me her experience. Hence, even though I'd never held a sword in my life I knew how to swing and move with one.

"I get that exercising helps with directing my spiritual energy, but learning how to use a sword is pretty meaningless don't you think?"

"So you intend to rely on my experience from now on as well?"

Oh, she's raised her eyebrow. Yep, she's pissed.

Scratching my head I sheepishly reply, "Well, it's a lot easier that way."

"You really are stupid." She turns her head and sighs in exasperation

"Huh? Hey! What I said might have been a bit lazy, but there's no reason to call me stupid!"

"What else can I call your behavior then; foolish, dull, dimwitted?"

"You do realize that you're still calling me an idiot?"

"But you are being one are you not?"

I sit down on the floor with a sigh. "Fine, then explain to me how I'm an idiot. Since you're calling me one, at least give me an explanation. Oh, and make it easy enough for someone like me to understand."

Smirking a little I watch her sigh and close her eyes.

"Didn't you notice something while you were using my skills?"

"Notice something?"

I repeat the verb and object of her sentence as a question. She probably means the fact besides suddenly being able to use a sword, but besides that I can't really say I did.

"Looks like you didn't. Well, since you asked me to explain it to you, to expect you to notice was probably unfair for me. After all, you don't scold a bacterium because it can't do basic addition."

Oh, so that's the level of intelligence you're attributing to me, huh?

"Back in the mansion didn't you realize how often you tripped or fell over?" She continues ignoring my annoyed look.

"Huh? Well..."

I was always landing on my ass or back but that was mostly because there was no other way to dodge. If it was between looking cool and ending up as a raw shishkebab or tripping over my own feet and surviving then I'm probably not the only one to choose the later.

"Do you think I would lose my footing that often?"

"..."

I remain silent. The answer is probably no, but if that's the case then why did I trip that often? Her experience was going through my mind. That meant all her skills and knowledge became mine during that moment. I didn't even have to think about it. My arms and legs moved as if I'd been swinging a sword for years. Then the loss of balance was due to her experience. Her movements were causing me to trip...

"Losing your footing is the first step to losing your life in a battle. Even if you have to sacrifice your position being able to recover immediately is important, but you couldn't do that."

"But, why is that? I got that it's to do with your experience but what's the problem?"

Why can't I use her experience? It's not like I'm being taught by her so I haven't learned anything wrong. If she has all the right techniques and movements then I should be able to use them as well.

"You said it yourself." Looking towards me she shakes her head. The ponytail at the back swishes from side to side, exasperatedly. "You are using 'my' experience, my reflexes and knowledge. That knowledge is meant to be used with my body. That should be obvious since that experience was obtained through it." I scratch my head while I listen. It's gradually beginning to make sense. "You and I are different people with different bodies. The only reason it isn't completely incompatible is we have similar builds. My height and the length of my arms and legs are similar to yours. Even then there are some differences between us that make my knowledge incompatible with your body. That is the reason you lose your balance so often."

"Hmm... differences."

In other words the reason I'm falling over myself is due to a difference in expectations. The borrowed knowledge calculates movements using values taken from her body. But the one that was moving was me not her. Therefore even if the parameters of her and my body were similar the resulting answer was slightly off, but if that's the case...

"Do breasts make that much difference?"

"..."

San's eyes flash and glare into mine. The room's temperature drops a few degrees.

Ah, ha ha. You'd think I'd have learned my lesson about making these sorts of jokes after Yui-sensei slugged me. But really, what else was I supposed to come up with? If height, weight, and even the length of our limbs were similar then the only things that were different between us were the things she definitely had and I definitely did not have.

"Hmm." San grunts and seems to ponder to herself. Her glare leaves my face and I let out a slight breath of relief. "I had originally skipped this part of the training because I thought it unnecessary but I guess when doing something you have to at least act the part."

"Huh?"

"A lot of martial arts teachers, when they have a disobedient pupil, establish dominance over them to show who the teacher is and who the pupil is."

"Uh huh..." Yeah, there had been a couple like that in some of the manga I borrowed from Satoshi or read at the store.

"I had thought it unnecessary since this was a one on one but they do say there's no saving a fool. Since I can also include stress relief this situation is precisely what you'd call two birds one stone."

A dark presence starts coming from the blade.

Don't tell me she's finally turned into an evil spirit or something?!

"I think you need to stretch out your muscles a bit more after all that exercise. Pain now means less pain later."

I have a feeling the pain I'm about to experience now is completely unrelated to the muscle pains I'll feel later.

"Now, let's start from the very beginning, from the introduction. My name is Shinozaki San, and I am your teacher. As the word teacher is written as 'one who lives ahead of you' I am literally the existence who stands above you, separated by an unreachable gap known as the divide between instructor and pupil."

My right arm twitches.

"Now we'll start your lesson with the right arm."

"! ! !"

Suddenly I'm on the floor. The appendage in question is being twisted behind my back in a lock. My face is pressed down into the carpet while my arm is pulled behind my back.

"OW! OW! Hey it hurts!"

"Of course it does. After all using words and fancy explanations on an idiot is useless. If you can't get through with your voice, use your fists!"

"Just what Stone Age thinking is that?! Whatever, just let go of me!"

"You have to stretch for at least 10 seconds to get any benefits from it. Since you don't do it regularly we'll have to hold this for at least 3 times that length, and maybe some extra just to make sure all the muscle fibers are nice and loose."

"My arm is going to be the thing that's loose if you keep this up! I got it, I got it so just let go of me!"

"Explanations are often better followed by a live demonstration. To get you to understand the importance of stretching why don't we count down the seconds together? Now, repeat after me. 1, 2, 3..."

"I'm not counting! I got the message already so just let go!"

My arm bends another degree.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm talking. You made me forget what number I was at. Oh well, let's start over again just in case."

"Hey! Don't act senile whenever it helps you! Also you've definitely been twisting my arm for more than thirty seconds!"

"When you're doing something you don't like time feels slower. That's why we've got to count out the seconds just in case."

"S-someone! Call an exorcist! A priest! A monk! I'm being attacked by a poltergeist!"

"Now, repeat after me 1, 2, 3..."

...

...

...

Having been literally forced into submission, my right arm still felt numb from the hold it had been kept in. For a spirit, San is far too physical.

Glancing over at her as I stretched my rolled my shoulder, a satisfied smirk was on her face.

After being 'educated' on who was the superior in this relationship I went through the rest of her drills without complaint. The only words I was allowed to use were 'Yes' and 'Ma'am' usually together and in that order. Seriously, I felt like I was being drilled by the sergeant from 'Full Metal Jacket'.

"Sit on the bed." My 'instructor' orders me from the table. "It'll be easier to start from there than on the floor."

"Huh?"

We were about to start spiritual training again. This usually began with me sitting on the floor in front of the table.

"Why, are we going to do something new?"

"Of course." She gives me a deadpan look. "Now that you've got the general idea of how to use your spiritual energy we might as well go to the next step."

"The next step?"

A nod of affirmation comes from her. "You understand what you need to move. Usually we would focus on perfecting it. At the stage you are whether you'd be able to move is at best fifty, fifty. Practice will bring that value closer to a hundred but we don't have the time." She lowers her voice to a whisper. "Additionally, with your ability all you need to know is the method. After that..."

"Huh?"

"Oh, ignore that I was just talking to myself." Waving her hand as if to clear the air of her mumbling she returns to the topic. "Anyways, since you know how to move your limbs with your spiritual energy we'll try to get you to move your body this time."

"Move my body? What you mean like walking and stuff like that?"

"I would be pleased if we could get to that stage but I'll be happy with standing up." I sit down on the bed as she continues. "I want to make this as simple as possible. Getting up from a cross legged position is more difficult than from sitting like that. Also if you fall at least there's something soft to land on."

"That's only if I fall backwards."

"Don't worry. If it looks like you're falling forwards I'll push you in the right direction."

"If you're going to do that why don't you catch me before I fall? You're capable of doing that aren't you?"

"Then there would be no point. You need to be able to stand on your own two feet for any of this to work. The fear of falling backwards might help motivate you." Smirking again she gives me a sideways look. "Besides, if I did that I'd need to use your spiritual energy, but if you're fine with that..."

"Then I'll pass..."

Sighing to myself while sitting down in the position she wanted me to, my eyes close as I start concentrating on my 'want'. My vision blurs for a moment as San begins to drain my spiritual energy, or life or whatever she wants to call it. My breathing gets heavier.

"Now, try to stand up." Her calm voice commands me. "Just focus on your limbs. Leave your fingers and toes alone."

Yeah, I don't want a repeat of last time either. I've moved my arm with this power before. If it's only a couple of joints then I can still see what I have to do.

Picture it. The image of my legs pushing me up...

"Nnng!"

My eyes snap open as I feel myself falling backwards. The bed springs squeak a little as I land.

"A good start, at least we don't have to relearn anything."

Her calm voice comments from outside my field of vision, the only thing I can see is the ceiling. Extending my legs had pushed me backwards and onto the bed. Exhaling through my nose I feel my limbs grow numb as my spiritual energy continues to drain. Looks like this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought...

...

...

...

Simply standing up is harder than it looks. Trying to relearn the ability using only spiritual energy taught me that the hard way.

When you get off a chair and stand up, you don't just put your feet off the ground and push off. Sure getting your feet on the floor is the first part, but after that you need to put your weight on them. Shifting your center of gravity over them and then keeping it there while you stand up. Most people do this unconsciously, having forgotten the initial difficulties we had when we were babies.

I won't be able to laugh at some kid tripping over their own feet in the park for a while after re-experiencing what I had to go through maybe 16 years ago.

Still there was some progress. My arms and legs can both move with spiritual energy. I can bend the joints without hurting myself, even though I still haven't tried using the associated digits.

"That's all for today." San's voice notifies me from the table. "Tomorrow will be a repeat."

That's what training is, a repeat of the same thing. Boring as hell, but there's no other way to get stronger. The last time I had to do anything associated to training was when I got back from Heavenly Host. The event at the pool motivated me to practice swimming again. Back then it was pretty annoying too, but I did it. In the end I was able to save Shinozaki when we returned to Heavenly Host again. This training is the same thing. I wanted power to protect Shinozaki, and now I'm gradually gaining it.

Grunting I push off the bed and stand back up using my body. This feeling of shifting my weight forward by bending my torso and leaning forward on my knees, if I can replicate that in my mind...

"Hey."

"Huh?" San's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Did you hear what I said earlier?"

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't."

Exhaling through her nose she closes her eyes before looking at me with an unhappy expression.

"I said, 'Are you going shopping today?'."

And here I was thinking it was something important.

"Maybe later, what you want me to buy you something?"

"Indeed, I would like a cream puff today."

Sighing I scratch my head.

"Sweets again?"

"Is there a problem?" Glancing at the blade I see her looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Nope, not at all."

Looks like I'm going to have to eat something girly again. I should probably buy some barley tea while I'm there to wash out the taste.

Getting up from the floor I pick up my keys, wallet, and handkerchief from the shelf I kept them on.

"I'll be going then."

"See you soon."

...

...

...

*Gulp, gulp

Letting out a breath after taking a long swing of bottle barley tea I grimace as the last of the creamy texture of the pastries disappears.

"Thank you for the meal."

San's politely gives the after meal thanks and I feel the residual chill of her presence leave my shoulders. I vaguely remember telling her to never possess me again but something like that seems to have been long forgotten.

Speaking of which.

"Hey."

"Hm, what is it?" Her face reappears in the blade again and she stretches her arm above her head lazily before looking at me.

"I wanted to ask you about something..."

Yeah, I wanted to bring it up yesterday. To be honest I wanted to ask her the moment I got home. As for why I didn't...

**2009/02/04 – Thursday**

**Yoshiki's Room – Real World – Yoshiki**

The door shut behind me as I flicked on the lights.

"I'm ba... Oi."

The moment I got home from Shinozaki's place, a rather surreal scene awaited me instead of a welcoming greeting.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm surfing the net. Can't you see that?"

"'Can't I see that?'"

Lost for words, the best I could do was repeat her question. As if I was asking her what I was supposed to be seeing, because at the moment it looked like something out of J horror movie.

The computer I had left off was switched on.

The mouse moved and clicked periodically on its own.

The keys on the keyboard indented rapidly by themselves.

In the movie, this would be followed by a close up of the computer screen where a cursed message of some vengeful spirit would start intimidating the audience. However, the similarities stopped there since all that was there were Yahoo news, BBC, Yomiuri newspaper, and other sites that reported on the daily events of the world and Japan.

Sighing again I took off my shoes and stepped inside

"Really, you have no common sense."

"What? Are you mad that I touched your things?" A slight jeer is in her voice.

"Not really, it's not like I have anything to hide on that." I pulled; my wallet, keys, and handkerchief out of my pockets and put them onto the shelf. "It's just that I'd never thought you'd do something this obviously supernatural. Aren't you guys trying to hide this sort of stuff?"

"Ghost stories like these popup all the time." The window on the screen continues scrolling. "If anything you should thank me for acting as an anti-burglar system. Maybe I should start charging a house watching fee?"

I see, if I was a burglar and saw this I'd probably turn tail and run. Maybe even spend the night at a church or shrine.

"You're already borrowing my computer. Take that as your payment." In a sense this is costing me, but the electricity bills don't seem to be reaching me. Until they cut the power I'll see where this goes. It's not like I can store it by not using it.

Walking over to the kitchen I call back, "Still, I'm surprised you know how to use one."

"Why is that?"

"Usually older people aren't used to these sorts of things."

"Mentioning my age again?" A bur of irritation clings to her voice.

"You're the one who brought it up." The one who asked for the exact figure was me though.

"It was, wasn't it?" She snorts and the mouse clicks, closing one of the windows and switching to the next. "Well, computers are pretty useful. I've even used them for investigations and jobs before."

I give an affirmatory noise while checking the electric thermos's water level.

"And our opponents use them quite often as well. You'd be surprised how technologically advanced some of these cults are. Some of their facilities even have key cards and air locks."

"Huh, really?!" I never really thought about what the Grave of Maltuva looked like, but key cards and air locks? It sounded more like a high-tech research facility than a magical cult.

Half-jokingly I ask, "Did they have laser hallways or something like that as well?"

"No, they did have pendulums though."

"'Pendulum?'" She had used the English word for it instead of the Japanese. "What's that?"

"It's a torture device." She calmly states something terrifying. The word she had used was a proper noun, a name. So that explains the English. "Originally used by the Spanish Inquisition, it consists of a massive crescent blade hung from the ceiling on a chain. It swings back and forth like one, hence its name."

I'd seen something like that in the Nirvanified Heavenly Host, multiple of those in fact.

"That's surprisingly medieval of them." Not to mention, creepy.

"The take home message is, don't underestimate the occult just because it seems ancient. The Grave has already experimented with curses dispersed via the internet as a method for gathering 'research materials'. Just because you're dealing with spirits and what not, don't underestimate the modern side of things as well."

I guess this is what you call enemies on all sides.

Attacks with both new and old methods, it's like fighting Magari. She had all the cards in her hand. Strength, speed, tactics all of those were hers. Likewise the Grave apparently used ancient magic and modern technology, somehow merging the two as well. It's an annoying feeling, but I don't think I can win.

Now that I think about it, a lot of the people interested in these things used a lot of technology as well.

Shinozaki used the internet a lot to find her stories, and it was through that she found Saenoki Naho's blog.

I guess the stereotype of people with magical or spiritual powers being hopeless with technology is a big lie.

"So, should I start taking a computer course as well or something?" Pouring hot water into a cup noodle pot I return to the table.

"In the future." She affirms my decision. "At least be able to cover your tracks." She closes the last window and shuts down the computer.

"I'll think about it." Weighting the lid with a tissue box I wait for the five minutes stated on the lid.

**2009/02/05 – Thursday**

**Yoshiki's Room – Real World – Yoshiki**

Long story short I was side tracked then went to sleep straight after.

Now that I remembered my question, I might as well ask.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"It depends, on what it is." Having finished her stretch she stands straight again.

... Do spirits get stiff shoulders? I know the spirits in Heavenly Host said they suffered the torment of their death forever, but San's not supposed to be like that.

Shaking my head I focus back on the main topic.

"It's about a possession."

She nods once.

"Can you help me deal with an evil spirit?"

"You want me to help you save Ayumi, right?"

I blink as she cuts to the chase.

"Yeah, that's right. Will you do it?"

A tired breath exits her nose, and she turns away.

"Sorry, but I cannot do that."

"Huh? Why?!"

She continues to look away.

"I am not allowed to interfere with the matters of the Shinozaki anymore."

"'Not allowed'? Whaddya mean by that?!"

"Exactly what it means" Her eyes meet mine. "I was banished before my death. Even if call myself a Shinozaki, my name no longer remains on any of their records. Thus, I cannot interfere with their matters anymore."

"Banished? Why? What did you do?"

"It doesn't concern you." Her brow furrows. "You were living away from your family as well, weren't you? The fact that I have my own reasons, you should be able to relate to that."

"Wha-?! Mmm..." She's got a point. I was kicked out for pissing my dad too much. Come to think of it she said the stuff with her body was due to a family member.

"Did the person who did that to your body banish you?"

She nods and the frown disappears.

"Yes, 'Live and drown in your shame.' That was what she said to me."

"But, you said something about your ancestors or something back in the mansion."

She had said something like a prayer or a chant, back in the mansion. Something about the Shinozaki...

"The reason they lend me their power and I have this body is the same." Snorting, her eyes look towards the window. "It probably excites her that I have no choice but to beg for her help."

"... Sounds like a real asshole."

"Careful, they say the mouth is the source of all disasters." Cautioning me, San smirks. "But I'll have to agree with that." Dropping it she makes a serious expression. "I cannot remove Sachi from Ayumi, but I can tell you about possessions and how they work."

"You can't do it for me but you'll help me as much as possible, right?"

"Indeed."

"Got it, hit me with all you've got!"

She frowns.

"I'm glad you're motivated, but just because you know about possessions doesn't mean you can get rid of Sachi. It'll be difficult, remember that."

"That doesn't matter. My life's been difficult from the start."

"Heh, fine then." A tired smile crosses her face. "We'll start on what possession is in the first place. Most people have a misconception about it so we'll start with getting rid of that."

"Whatever it is it'll be new to me."

"I suppose." She sits down on something within the sword, an invisible stool or chair. "Possessions are any sort of disturbance between soul and body. These can occur from the attachments of spirits or reception of spiritual energy."

She looks off into the distance and frowns. The blade begins to darken and a dark figure appears. "In ancient times shamans used possession to contact the spirits of animals or plants to commune with nature. These possessions allowed either the spirits of the animals or their spiritual energy to enter their body."

The figure looked vaguely human, sort of like a cave painting. Another figure appeared in the shape of a deer. It was lighter than the dark figure, probably to show that it was a spirit, and it disappeared into the human.

"At first all this did was cause the possessed person to act like the animal. Since animals can't talk, naturally their spirits can't talk either."

The human bowed down and began to walk on all fours. Other dark humans appeared and surrounded the one acting like a deer.

"But as these practices continued, shamans learned how to trick or control the spirits that entered their body. By outsmarting them with their brain or overwhelming their spirit with their own soul they could control the spirit that entered them. Since the spirit stores the memories and personality, the shamans could know all that the animal knew."

"Oh, sort of like how I know how to use a sword whenever you send me your experience."

Her head bobs up and down, causing her pony tail to sway from side to side.

"Sort of like that, but in their case they took that knowledge instead of having it given to them like I do with you. In this way they learned what the animals knew and could tell it to their people."

The person acting like a deer stood up and then pantomimed talking to the others.

"How is that useful, knowing what an animal knows?" San gives me a look then waves her hand at the cave paintings.

"If a hunter knew where the animals were, they could hunt them more efficiently."

The shaman pointed at something in the distance and a black matchstick forest appeared. Badly drawn spears appeared in the hands of the others and they ran into the forest. Shortly afterwards, black deer ran out of the forest followed by the band of cavemen paintings. Two deer were slung over their backs as they left the forest.

A bunch of tents appeared and from them other cavemen drawings ran towards the hunting party and cheered as they brought home the meat.

"On top of that, since animals have sharper senses, by allowing the spiritual energy of the animals to possess them they could learn of things only the animals knew about."

The shaman, who wasn't holding a spear, suddenly threw up its arms and the rest of the cavemen paintings hurriedly packed up their homes and left. A few thin lines fell from above, I guess it was rain. Suddenly, curly lines in the shape of waves appeared and filled the place where they had been.

"Dogs and cats sometimes act strange right before an earthquake, right? It's the same thing. They probably detected droughts, storms, and large predators that way as well."

The cavemen paintings returned and the shaman was surrounded by the others, who bowed down to it.

"That is how the first possessions were done. Not by human spirits but by animals."

"Sounds pretty useful, why doesn't anyone do this anymore?"

Or in fact, why aren't the major religions in the world talking about any of this? Shamans aren't even that popular. Well, I guess Itako count as shamans too but they only deal with dead humans.

"That is because there is a fundamental danger with this practice."

"A danger?"

"Yes, a spirit contains your memories and your personality, but even before then it is what is called you. Without it there is no person called Kishinuma Yoshiki. Likewise, an animal spirit is an animal spirit. No matter what, it will never be human. If something that is defined as an animal stays too long in a human body what do you think will happen?"

"Well, will they start acting more and more like an animal?"

"No, your soul is human. That cannot change, even if you had your memories and personality mixed up with those of an animal you will remain a human. The danger is to the body. You should have noticed with your training, but your body takes the form your spiritual energy molds it into. If it were constantly exposed to the spirit of animal..."

"Wha-?! You wouldn't turn into one would you?!"

San shakes her head.

"Never fully, but as the definition of the animal sits longer and longer within the shaman's body their flesh will be twisted into the form of the animal."

The shaman in the center of the cavemen paintings suddenly grabbed at its head. Slowly a pairs of antlers appeared.

"A lot of ancient paintings of shamans have them take on the shape of the animals they are communicating. Some of them may have been costumes made to fit them. Others might have been of actual people twisted into the form of the dead animals they used." She laughs mirthlessly. "Perhaps the costumes themselves were made to hide their deformations."

I've been on one or two class trips to the museums. There, ancient paintings of people with deer antlers or bird beaks were on display. I always thought they were just ancient people in costumes but...

"That's crazy..."

"This is just the theories of some of the people in our field, but it makes a surprising amount of sense."

The cave paintings vanish and only San remains in the blade.

"Then if a person's spirit possesses another person's body do they eventually turn the body into theirs?"

"No, the only reason this happens for animal spirits is because animals and humans are too different to reside in the same body. A human spirit is human so it won't physically affect the person's looks."

"Phew..."

For one moment I thought Shinozaki would start looking like Sachi if she was possessed long enough.

"Hm? Hold on a moment. You said spirts a lot but you also mentioned spiritual energy, what's that got do with anything?"

"Spiritual energy is proof of existence. I said before it doesn't act as a record of what you do but that's not completely correct."

"Uh, huh?" Did she say something like that? I scratch my head.

"Actions, thoughts, and emotion all generate spiritual energy. Naturally, this means these three can 'color' spiritual energy."

"'Color'?"

"Yes, when a large amount of spiritual energy is released information is partially imprinted onto it. Think of it like a smell. Smell is generated by particles in the air that break off of something entering your nose. In other words it is the equivalent of soul smell."

"But it doesn't really smell, right?"

"I thought it was obvious that it was an example, but to clarify things for you. Yes, it doesn't smell."

"Thanks for the explanation."

"You're welcome." She smirks and continues her lecture. "Spiritual energy usually disperses rather quickly. When that happens, all the information that colored it is usually lost. Otherwise people who are sensitive to these things would be constantly bombarded by information from the spiritual energy in the air. But when a lot of spiritual energy is released it can sometimes 'stick' to the place it was released in."

"Is that like Heavenly Host?"

"In that case, it was both a combination of; spiritual energy being unable to disperse, and the amount of stress that released the spiritual energy. It is still the same concept, though so you're not wrong."

"I see..."

So that's why Shinozaki was acting so weird sometimes, even when it wasn't... spirits... that... possessed her?

"Ugh!" A brief headache, static covers my vision.

Yeah, there were two situations of Shinozaki being possessed. One time she merely spouted random crap and giggled to herself. But another time... she...

Static again.

_The reference room appears. Shinozaki is surrounded by strewn books. She looks at me hungrily. She walks up towards me. Her teeth graze my neck..._

I shake my head and it clears up.

"Hey, are you listening?" San's annoyed voice greets me as the static clears.

"Huh? Oh... sorry. I zoned out for a bit."

A light sigh exits from her nostrils.

"I was saying that in a situation like Heavenly Host anyone with a sixth sense would begin to pick up the information within the spiritual energy there. With the concentration of it, it might even temporarily overwrite anyone with a weak will or kind heart."

Yeah, that's exactly what happened to Shinozaki. No wonder she kept complaining about headaches and feeling sick. Heavenly Host must have been like swimming in a sewer of bad memories for her.

A lot of people died there. If there was ever a moment in time that a person would try to live as much as possible, it was probably just before they died. Spiritual energy impregnated with suffering must have suffused the entire campus. Maybe that's what added to the creepy feeling it had.

"Alright." I nod and lead forwards. "That's what possessions are, but how do I get rid of one? Will taking Shinozaki to a temple or shrine somewhere and get them do an exorcism get rid of Sachi?"

"If it were that simple, Sachi would have been sent to the next world a long time ago."

Damn, I was half hoping that would work.

"Usually possessions end on their own, it's a different person's body after all. A great amount of will power is required for a spirit to forcefully attach itself to someone."

That makes sense. It's your body so of course you have priority. You have the home ground advantage. The offending spirit is the team from away.

"But powerful enough spirits or weak enough hearts can cause chronic possessions."

Yeah, that's what happened to Shinozaki in Heavenly Host that one time. Her sense of self was overwhelmed by the mass of memories inside that school and then her body got taken over by one of the many spirits wandering the halls.

Somehow I managed to get her back but whether it was from spirits or spiritual energy it wasn't that hard. I just... hugged her. Anyways, it wasn't like I did much and afterwards it was almost as if she woke up by herself.

"If an evil spirit grabs hold of someone there are usually two ways to remove it."

"Really?!"

I almost jump up from the floor.

"What do I get out of lying to you here? Anyways, you're getting your hopes up. I'm merely stating the usual ways these things work. Whether they're applicable here is anyone's guess."

"R-right... so what are they?"

"First sit down. The easiest way is to simply weaken the spirit. Talismans, scriptures, mantras, and a variety of other items all function to do this. General exorcism rituals also function this way as well. By numbing the spirit they allow the original soul to take back the body." Tilting her head San closes her eyes for a moment. "Think of it as the equivalent of eating rice porridge and staying warm when you have a cold, but in reverse. Instead of lessening the burden of digestion and conserving energy to fight the disease, you weaken the virus itself to allow the body to purge the rest of its systems naturally."

"Uh huh?"

I don't really get what she meant by reverse but by weakening the spirit you can allow the original person's soul to push out the spirit possessing them.

Will that work with Shinozaki?

I know Sachi is possessing her but I don't know the situation with her soul. The sealing of the Nirvana damaged her 'existence' leaving her like that. Did that mean her soul was damaged as well?

No, I can't think that. If weakening Sachi doesn't work then I'll just have to find another way.

"And the other method?"

"The other method is harder. Most spirits who possess another have some motivation for possessing someone. It might be for revenge, or because they had some regret. That motivation gives them the power to possess people. If you can clear the evil spirit's regrets then they won't have any reason to possess people or even exist. They'd fade away at that moment."

This route doesn't sound hopeful either. Sachi wants a body and until she gets it she'll continue trying. I'm not letting her use Shinozaki to do that. Ever.

"Are there any other ways?"

"Only a few and all of them were internal cases."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that the person fought off the spirit possessing them by themselves. Possession is something that occurs to the weak willed and kind hearted. The responsibility for it occurring is on both sides of the possession, the one who is possessed and the one who does the possessing."

"Bullshit! That's like saying it was the victim's fault for not fighting back!"

"That's exactly what it is. As long as you hold your mind and heart clear you shouldn't be fearful of possessions. Even you were able to resist me when I tried to take over your body that time."

"That's..."

She's talking about the time in the mansion, when she tried to kill the little girl there instead of me.

"If you want Ayumi to come back then you either have to find a way to appease Sachi, or wake Ayumi up. That's the only way you'll ever be free from her."

"God dammit..."

"I'm sorry to tell you the bad news, but that's all I know. On top of that Sachi is a powerful spirit. She is Sachiko's older sister after all. Remember what she said to you in the bomb shelter? That everyone else she tried to 'wear' died?"

"Yeah, she said something like that."

When we went to rescue Yuka we ended up trapped in the bomb shelter beneath the school. During that time Sachi possessed the unconscious Yuka, and tried to kill Satoshi. There wasn't any reason, Sachi just wanted to try it out. It was a game to her.

If merely possessing a person was enough to kill them, then what would it take to allow Shinozaki to take back her body?

"Dammit!" I scratch my head again.

"Calm down, Ayumi shouldn't be in any mortal danger."

"Why?" My tone is irritable. The more I think about it the angrier I can feel myself getting.

"Simple, Ayumi is one of the last surviving Shinozaki's in the world. She won't be allowed to die so easily."

"Just because of that?!"

"Yes, exactly because of that. The Shinozaki line goes back only five generations but the founder made sure it would last. Shinozaki Ayumi will not be allowed to die, especially at the hands of another Shinozaki."

"God dammit..."

...

...

...

**? ? ? – ? ? ? – Yoshiki**

The world is black. A void spread in all directions. Where am I? I'm sure I went to sleep after eating dinner...

"Ugh!"

My left cheek throbs, I can feel it swelling. My hands are buried in something sticky somewhere above and behind my head. Every part of my body stings or throbs. The feeling is familiar. Yeah, like after you've lost a fight and had the shit kicked out of you. Bruises and swellings, that's what covers me... but this isn't my body.

I can feel hair, hair long enough that it hangs from my shoulder and travels down my back. My hair isn't that long.

"Finally awake?"

A bored female voice comes from in front. I raise my head towards it.

Blurs, multiple blurs stand in front of me. A person whose face is replaced by a different one exists in front of me. Like a TV with a bad reception, her image flickers and changes as the signals from two different channels are mixed up. The faces of two different reporters overlap one another fighting to stay on top. One moment she has long flowing hair, a blink and it's in a bun, another and it's in a braid. Her features change from young to old rapidly and at random. Wrinkles appear and disappear as the previous image is replaced. Clothing appears and disappears as rapidly as her face and hair style, a collage of different uniforms and clothing mix together. Sleeves of a kimono join a western blouse before a business suit is matched with a pair of jeans. Constantly changing, constantly moving.

How many people is this person? How many people is she made of?

"Good."

She stands right in front of me. The chaos of people she is continues to change.

"GAHA!"

The body I'm in coughs then spasms. Something stabbed into the midriff. I can feel something moving my organs around.

The person I'm in can't stop herself from staring down at the source.

The collage's hand has disappeared into her stomach up to the wrist. A twist of the arm sends another spasm and the person vomits onto the floor.

"Did you really think I'd bless such a union?"

"Ugh! Ah!"

The person I'm in can only gasp for air as the collage's hand digs further into her guts. Bubbling sounds come from her stomach as the organs inside are pushed around.

"You shameless girl."

*Squelch

The sound of something breaking comes from inside her. Fingers which had pushed aside organs harmlessly had destroyed something important. The woman doesn't gasp in pain. Instead tears begin to pour out of her eyes. She slumps forwards, doesn't even bother trying to stand up. A shifting hand seizes her hair and drags her head upwards.

"I won't kill you. Even if I despise you, you're still one of my cute children after all."

Unmatched eyes paired with a different mouth smile, gently.

"But your name is no longer worthy of standing with ours."

The woman continues to weep, it doesn't matter. Nothing matter to her at the moment.

"I will teach you that, for the rest of your life."

Something cold begins to creep up my borrowed legs. It crawls up the thigh and reaches her groin.

"HRK! UH! AGH, AH, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her screams exit her as the cold thing enters. It crawls upwards towards the crushed room and begins to replace it. The revulsion makes her back arch but her hair is still in the palm of the thing in front of her. She continues thrashing and screaming before finally losing her strength again and collapsing. Her bound arms and seized hair are all that support her.

"I'll make sure your body still has the necessary parts to survive. Even make sure that it's always in tip top condition, but..." The fingers yank the limp head of the woman up to the shifting face. "If you get in my way again I'll pluck out your eyes and devour the rest of you."

Shifting features disappear from the woman's field of vision. Her limp head falls on her chest.

"Live and drown in your shame, Shinozaki San."

The click clock of Geta (Japanese clogs) sounds as her tormenter disappears.

"If you ever need my help, feel free to beg for it."

...

...

...

I wake up. The shirt I'm wearing sticks to my skin with sweat. Only the glow of the streetlights and the occasional passing truck comes from the window.

"What's wrong?" San's voice comes from somewhere beneath me. "Bad dream?"

"Yeah, something like that..."

"I see, go take a shower. It's probably uncomfortable to sleep like that."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

I get out of bed and head to the shower. When I'm done I'm glad San doesn't have to use it. She might ask about the smashed tile next to the mirror. I just hope the bruises on my knuckles are gone by tomorrow.

...

...

...

**Interlude – Collaborator**

**Shinozaki Ayumi – Shinozaki Ayumi – Shinozaki Ayumi**

"Sachi, what are you doing?"

The dirt room of the recreated bomb shelter rings with a voice, a woman's voice. The voice of a strict parent, a no nonsense feeling.

Sachi looks towards the voice and from the darkness the click clock of light wood on hard ground rings.

A woman steps into the dull light.

The single dull bulb illuminates her everyday form bit by bit, starting from her feet.

Red Geta with black tie strings adorn feet in white tabi (Japanese socks). A black kimono follows immediately afterwards. A red obi (belt) wraps around her stomach. The pattern of a blue spiral seashell adorns three places; a large one at the bottom left hem of the kimono, one the size of an apple on her right sleeve, and another one of the same size on her left shoulder. Finely manicured hands with long thin fingers are interlaced in front of her.

Crimson lipstick decorates the center of her lips. Black hair is in a traditional bun behind her head with a slight fringe. Creamy white is her skin color and smooth is its texture. An oval face with slightly slanted eyes, a small nose, and mouth with thin lips faces Sachi's.

"I thought you wanted to get a body as well."

Traditional Japanese beauty is how you'd describe her. However, her eyes are not even human. Black whites surround golden irises. They catch the light in the darkness like a cat's.

"Go...ne... Go...ne..." Sachi crows to herself over and over again.

The Japanese beauty frowns.

"Gone?" Sachi nods in reply. Sighing she unlaces her fingers and searches for something in her sleeve.

"You truly are a useless child. No wonder you were eaten by Sachiko. Is your will to live so weak you abandon your efforts at the smallest disruption?"

Sachi snarls and turns towards the woman. Pupil less eyes glare at her. The woman looks back at Sachi disdainfully and pulls out a rectangular object.

"Do not bare your fangs at me, Failure." Sachi growls and bends her knees preparing to pounce.

The woman pays her no further attention and runs a single palm across the dirt wall.

"As an unborn child you are already lesser to me than my weakest offspring."

She continues insulting Sachi as she feels the wall.

"I allowed you to stick to Ayumi-chan so I can have a new heir."

Stopping at a point in the wall in front of her she pulls her hand away from the wall and grasps the rectangle.

"Continue your work, Failure, or serve me in a different manner."

A swishing sound and a small knife emerges from its sheath. The blade is twenty centimeters in length.

Sachi growls once more but backs off from the woman.

Putting the sheath back into her sleeve she holds the knife in a reverse grip with her right hand. The blade rises above her head and swishes down onto the target she had found earlier. Dirt wall splits with the sound of tearing paper and an oval hole forms. Her free hand sinks into the darkness. With a grunt she grabs hold of something and pulls.

Shinozaki Ayumi is dragged out of the hole by the neck. The rough grip begins to wake her. As her eyes open up the woman's knife slits them apart in one cut.

"HUUAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dropping her to the floor the woman clad in the kimono turns towards Sachi. The spirit's head tilts and her lips begin to ask the question, 'Why?' but a finger lifted to the lips hushes her silently.

As Ayumi writhes on the floor in pain she walks up to Sachi and bends down, lowering herself to Sachi's level. Pulling the dead child close she whispers into her ear.

"Continue 'persuading' the child to be more helpful, and do not try to use Ayato like last time. I will be very unhappy if you do."

Standing up she brushes at her kimono to remove the dust and the click clock of wood on hard ground fades with her into the darkness. San glares at her back as she disappears before turning to the whimpering Ayumi.

And smiles.

**Interlude - END**

* * *

**A/N: **I've been on a long hiatus haven't I? Not much I can say besides IRL stuff is getting in the way. That and the possession bit gave me headache after headache. Hopefully this unblocks the rest of the plot so I can update a little faster.**  
**

As of 2015/02/08 I have re-written Chapter 1-4 and Chapter 17. These were re-written weeks ago actually so technically you guys haven't been without an update for a month. It's more that I haven't put in any new stuff for a month.

Read and review if you enjoyed it and visit my forums if you want to see what's taking me so long for the next update or for a sneak peak at some scene in the future.

Also, things to note that might have slipped by. Yoshiki did not immediately notice he was in San's body during the vision. Was this simply because he's thick, or was there a reason he didn't recognize her? (She wasn't beaten to the point of being unrecognizable.)


	41. ADF - Chapter 15 - Bossy Bosses

**A/N: **I don't usually do these A/Ns at the beginning but this is just to notify you that I was listening to some music while writing these first few sections. I would suggest you listen to them as well while you read.

The songs are; 'Nightcore - Rock of Ages' at the very beginning, 'Gekkou no Carnevale - Fra Scilla e Cariddi' when the garbage can gets kicked. (Or Nightcore - Let the Sparks Fly) (I'm not into nightcore. My musical preferences don't have a genre. However, the first scene's tone was inspired by the first song and the second one's pace just happened to fit the scene.)

Also the maid and her sisters are from Gekkou no Carnevale (I've said this before but just to point it out). I've borrowed their personalities, names, and physical descriptions as well as some of their powers. However, their history, motives, and roles are completely different.

Read and Review! Help me get to the top page of the Corpse Party fanfics! (in terms of reviews) :D

* * *

**Side Story 1 – Power**

"Please, allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and taste,"

The radio speaks.

"I'm the King of Rock, there is none higher, Sucker MCs should call me sire,"

The guitar thrums, the beat starts.

"To burn my kingdom you must use fire, I won't stop rockin' till I retire."

The drums pulse, snares ring.

"Now we rock the party and come correct, Our cuts are on time and rhymes connect, Got the right to vote and will elect, And other rappers can't stand us, but give us respect."

"Hey."

A young man's voice comes from the back seat of the roofless car.

"How long do we have to listen to this Nightcore crap?" A man with short black hair pokes his head over the front seat.

"As long as I sit in front." The woman being spoken to turns the dial, amping up the sound. The modified version of 'Rock of Ages' increases in volume. Accelerated beat and lyrics, stimulates her brain. The voice of Schmolli, turned up a couple of octaves, brings a smile to her face and she leans back in the seat. The wind flowing over the windshield tousles her shoulder length, ash grey hair and cools her tan skin.

"Seriously, you're ruining it." Complaining the backseater slinks back and sulks. "If you like faster paced songs just play the original on double speed."

"Hey, just because I like to listen to fast music doesn't mean I enjoy listening to chipmunks."

"Give it up." The other passenger speaks up from behind the driver's seat. His deep voice maches his bulky body. "As long as she takes shotgun, grin and bear it. That or get some headphones."

Nodding the woman smiles. "Listen to him pup. That's good advice."

"Freaking alpha bitch." Sulking the loser barks one final time before tucking his tail between his legs.

"I heard that." The woman in charge smirks and licks her lips. "I'm having half your lunch tomorrow."

"Huh?!"

"Tribute to the 'alpha bitch'. Sounds fair doesn't it?" A barking laugh comes from her as the underdog whines.

The drums continue to beat. Guitars thrum and the chorus picks up. Orange light creeps up the dashboard as they drive. The red Cadillac continues along the road around the mountain.

"So where are we going Oonishi-san." The driver asks politely. Burly muscles suggest a more rugged personality but his voice is surprisingly meek.

"Take us into the city." Oonishi, Kujou orders him. "The Earth Mother's worried about the Grave of Maltuva's activities lately."

The other three tense at the mention of the name.

"We're going to take them on?" The underdog, called Tanaka, Hideki, jumps up and pops his head over the front seat again.

"Sit down." Takii, Ishijima pulls him off the headrest by the back of his collar. "He's got a point though. They're the number one group we don't want to mess with."

"Don't worry. The Earth Mother's got a reason for giving us this order." Kujou puts an arm on the window sill as they start descending the mountain. "The Grave's been pretty quiet over these couple weeks. Rumor has it that they had something with the 'Day of Darkness' and lost a lot of people and resources during it."

Narrowing her eyes she thinks back to the day three weeks ago.

The 'Day of Darkness', she doesn't know who came up with such a lame name, but the events of that day changed the world.

Of course it would.

The appearance of massive pillars all around the world.

Multiple unexplained deaths and suicides.

Claims of the spirits of the dead coming back to life.

And to top it off the black sphere floating in the sky.

Although all these effects had disappeared, the wounds they left were still healing.

The entire world had been exposed to the existence of the spiritual world. A world that no longer followed their laws, be it social of physical. Some countries had collapsed into civil war from the pressure. Japan continued to keep up appearances, but even here a silent turmoil bubbled beneath the surface.

'Well thanks to that recruiting is up and so have the donations.' Grinning to herself Kujou gazes into the distance. 'The gears of society still turn, but doubt and fear is flowing in between them like sand. It's still pouring into the damn thing as time passes, like the grains in an hourglass.'

The mountain forest continues to pass them on their right. A steep drop is on their left.

'With no explanation or insurance that 'The Day of Darkness' won't happen again the sand will continue flowing and humanity will eventually break.' She snorts. 'And when that happens we'll be at the top of the new food chain.'

"So we're attacking them because they're weak?" Hideki stops himself from jumping up again, but only barely.

"Calm down, she didn't say anything about attacking them." Ishijima folds his arms in front of him. "But we aren't scouting them out either are we?" His heavy brow furrows.

"Of course," Kujou nods. "Earth Mother wouldn't send us for recon. That's what the initiates are for."

The car continues past the fields and odd house before plunging into the more developed sections. The engine's thrum drops slightly to slow down to the speed limit.

"Yeah, that way even if they get caught they can't say anything." Ishijima nods sagely. "After all you can't spill the beans if you don't have 'em."

"Then what are we doing?" Hideki frowns in confusion.

"There have been sightings of Grave members running around the city apparently." Kujou clicks her tongue as they get held up by a red light.

"The usual whiteys?" Ishijima asks back.

'Whitey' slang for the average Grave of Maltuva cultist. Their obsession with their white uniforms gave them that name. The only thing they had going for them was their numbers. That and their zealotry.

"No, these seem to be servants to some higher up within the Grave's command structure." Sticking a hand into her pocket she pulls out a crumpled photograph. "Here, take this."

Thick fingers grasp the small photo and Ishijima straightens it out.

"A maid?"

"Wha- really?" Making a face as if he swallowed something bitter, Hideki sticks out his tongue. "Talk about excessive."

"What's she holding?" Ishijima squints at the photo again. A plastic, orange box with a white lid seemed to be held in her hands.

"It's a freezer box." Kujou stretches herself out and smiles as the setting sun warms her. "Those maids have been popping up all over the city with those things. Earth Mother wants to know what's inside and either slow down or stop whatever they're doing with them."

A whistle comes from Ishijima. "That's mighty ambitious of us. Isn't she afraid of a Grave counter attack?"

"That's why it's us doing this." Kujou smirks. "We're here to test the waters. If they don't respond to our actions we go in for the kill. If they do then we get to see what their abilities are like."

Sighing Ishijima hands back the photo. "I bet you volunteered us, didn't you?"

"Of course, what's the point gaining this power if we aren't going to use it?" She flexes her hand to stress her point. Ishijima merely sighs and shakes his head.

"What's wrong Ishijima, you got cold feet or something?" A cocky elbow comes from Hideki before a large palm slaps him on the back. A high yelp comes from him and he rubs the impact point. "You bastard! Take a joke will ya?"

"That's what you get for forgetting the pecking order. Be more like Naoya here." Pointing a thumb at the driver, Tachibana, Naoya, she smirks. "I bet there's a massive palm print on your back right now."

"Shut it! Naoya's just the cowardly lion from the Wizard of Oz. No bite, no bark."

Ishijima snorts. "Well it's better than being a human Chihuahua like you."

"The hell you say?!"

"All right kiddies, settle down in the back." Clapping her hands Kujou looks over her shoulder. "Don't make me pull us over."

Hideki clicks his tongue and turns away, sulking. Ishijima crosses his arms again and stares off into the distance.

These four belong to the cult 'Children of the Earth'.

Lead by the 'Earth Mother' they preach that mankind has grown weak from its reliance on technology. Her believers would probably be irked to know the possessions they had given had been used to buy this Cadillac, but their group isn't the first to practice hypocrisy.

"So are we just going to be driving in circles till we see one of these maids?" Hideki leans back, fingers laced behind his head.

"Something like that." Kujou points to a side street. "Go in there."

Matsushita Naoya follows her instructions and takes them down a narrow street.

"We'll set up a base of operations, a safe house. After that, we're splitting up and patrolling the streets."

Old buildings, grey and cracked with age, are on both sides. Overshadowed by the newer sky scrapers and apartment buildings, these two and three story buildings remained in the city like small flowers overgrown by weeds.

"That building." Pointing, Kujou orders Naoya towards a two story house. Cracked paint barely hangs to pockmarked cement. The windows are still intact and the doors are on their hinges. "We'll use this as our base."

"Looks like a ghost house." Hideki's comment brings a smirk to Kujou's face.

"I used to live here you know?" Kujou unlocks her door as Naoya parks the car on the street in front of the house.

"Whoa really? You lived in a house?" Hideki's eyes are wide with fake surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought you grew up in the mountains. Like girl Tarzan or something, ya know?"

Ishijima sighs and shakes his head before getting out of the car.

Kujou smiles angelically before walking over towards Hideki, still seated in the car.

"Wrong animal, dipshit."

Kujou's fist of justice rises into the air.

*WHUMP

"OW!"

...

...

...

The evening sun dyes white buildings orange. Rows of shadows stretch as the sun goes down. The glass front of an expensive looking office building mirrors the sun, like a live painting of the sunset.

Kujou walks the streets of the central district of Tokyo. Hideki, Ishijima, and herself were patrolling for Grave members. Naoya was left to house sit and watch the car.

Playing around with the CD player attached to her side she walked down the main street in Kamida of Tokyo. A massive square hole gapes next to her. The exit wound of an Entity Wall that broke into the normal world, one of the more obviously supernatural effects of the 'Day of Darkness'.

Yellow police tape cordoned off the entire area.

Two weeks ago this place was completely off limits. JSDF and American troops had been stationed in a kilometer radius around the site and stopped anyone from seeing it. However, cutting off such a large section of the city for long was impossible. The area had opened up to the public and even now construction teams were busy trying to fill it in.

If there was anything mysterious or strange left behind by the pillar it was probably long gone. Now, the only remarkable thing about the crater was its depth and color.

About 18 meters in width, the bottom was obscured by shadows. Instead of brown dirt the sides were pitch black, as if someone had applied a blow torch to them.

'Even Earth Mother doesn't know what those pillars were...' the thought went through Kujou's mind as she walked past the hole.

The pavements were fairly full. Even with a reminder of the 'Day of Darkness', people still had to go to work. Only the buildings that had been destroyed by the pillars had been abandoned. Businesses that narrowly missed being obliterated continued to function. Even if they were reminded daily of how close they came to death.

Her casual attire of jeans and a tank top clashed with the suits and business clothes worn by most of the other pedestrians as she continued walking.

"Hm?"

Someone else was disturbing the sea of suits, another irregularity among the uniforms.

Long blue hair in two tails.

Two silver hair ornaments in the shape of crosses.

A white pinafore apron held on by frilly white straps around her neck, and a black ribbon at the waist.

A black dress that reached just above her knees.

And finally an orange freezer box was held in her hands.

"Found you." Smirking to herself, Kujou follows the maid with her eyes. The blue haired servant disappears down an alley. Her smile widens and she quickly follows.

...

...

...

The alley twisted and turned. Brick walls were on either side. Dark windows and rusted railings dotted the floors above ground level. Turning one final corner Kujou reached a single section that was straight, only interrupted by the odd garbage bin and building vent.

Her target stood in the middle facing her.

"What is it you want?"

'Straight to the point…' Kujou narrows her eyes. Part of her was expecting the exposed back of her target but it looks like her prey had noticed her as she had it.

"Guess you guys wouldn't be so scary if it was that easy…" Scratching her forehead she walked forward, one hand on her hip. "Give me the box."

"I refuse."

Instantaneous. A wolfish grin crossed her face. Things were easier this way.

"Even if I say, 'pretty please'?"

A cylindrical garbage can is in front of her to the left. The maid's eyes narrow.

"Hmph!"

A kick. The garbage can flies through the air towards her target.

Her figure disappears from the maid's vision.

Three seconds is all she needs. Three seconds of focus.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The cylinder of thin metal blasts forward again. Another impact turns the curve it was travelling into a straight line. Bent out of shape, it hurtles forward only to smash into the empty ground.

Heels click against asphalt as the Grave maid lands further away from Kujou.

Yellow pupils smolder beneath her fringe. Pink nails were replaced by black claws. New muscles shift under beige skin.

"How'd you like it Maltuva?" Flexing an arm Kujou sneers. "Don't think you've got anything this good do you?"

"Spirit manifestation."

Kujou's smirk is wiped off her face and she growls.

"Tch, so you've heard of it."

"Of course, who do you think we are?"

Yellow eyes glare into calm blue ones.

"If you know what it is then why don't you use it?"

"Because it is meaningless."

"'Meaningless?'"

A dumbfounded look crosses Kujou's face before she bends over chuckling. Her mirth releases itself in a howl of laughter and her head swishes back.

"Fine then! I'll show you what this 'meaningless' thing can do!"

Claws graze the wall and Kujou hurtles towards the maid. Sparks erupt between hardened keratin and compacted clay.

*WHAM

A knee blocks her swipe. It jams her blow at the wrist. Blue eyes stare up at yellow ones before the lifted foot extends.

"GAHA!"

The maid's foot slams into Kujou's chest. Her shoes skid against the ground as she flies back.

"You overestimate yourselves." The maid's outstretched foot joins its pair on the ground. "All you've done is temporarily manifest the side effects of an animal possession with spiritual energy."

"Heh, yeah… You Grave types are really something…" Shaking her head she straightens her back. "Even though most of your followers are fucking weak, the higher up you go the more monstrous you become…"

Spitting out a mix of blood and phlegm she sneers.

"But you've made a big mistake as well."

The maid's blue eyes narrow.

"Wolves don't hunt alone."

A shadow flits overhead. The maid's eyes widen before turning skyward.

*WHUP

Kujou charges again. The moment she is ignored she leaps forwards.

A second figure plummets towards the Grave member. Hideki's short hair halos his head, yellowed eyes glow, and elongated canines poke out of a wolfish grin.

Black claws rush from above and in front.

The maid's eyes narrow. Her body spins.

*WHUP CLONK

The attack from above is batted out of the way. Plastic box beats keratin blades aside.

Like a figure skater the maid's body twirls, a foot races towards Kujou.

Her hand is kicked out of the way before the box slams into her cheek. She smashes into the wall as a white hands grab Hideki's deflected wrist.

"WHOA!"

*WHAM

His descent is accelerated downwards. A thin arm drives him into the ground. His other arm catches him before his face kisses ground.

*WHACK

"GUH!"

A knee to the stomach sends him sprawling. Blue eyes flick between him and the recovering opponent behind her.

Both pick themselves up. Grins are on their faces. The blows they received don't phase them.

The maid's eyes narrow.

Earlier she called their ability 'spirit manifestation'. A technique that temporarily forced the body to become part of an animal. Spiritual energy allows things to take shape, even physical changes on the body. It seemed their mastery of it extended to healing as well.

"GRRAAAAAAGH!"

The wolves move. Claws and fangs bared they close on both sides. She's hemmed in. Walls block her on the left and right, an enemy in front and an enemy in back. Even if one is blocked the other can attack.

This is the hunting style of wolves.

Isolation of their prey followed by constant assaults. They nip and claw at their victim to weaken it. Then they go for the throat. The instincts and the power of the animal they used flowed through them.

Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. The evisceration of the maid is evident.

But the Grave of Maltuva is feared for a reason.

Common sense doesn't work with them

For an association focused on attaining magic, the breach of normalcy is a daily occurrence.

White hands drop the box. Silver crosses release blue hair. White lines shimmer around her.

*Whirrrrrr, click

The sound of gears biting together, metal teeth grip another set.

"Wha-"

A fist hurtles towards Kujou's face, but it isn't the maids.

*WHAM

"Guh!"

Hideki's fist smacks into her palm. Tongue clicks in annoyance and she watches the maid jump behind him.

Strings glint in the air, trailing from Hideki's arms and legs to the crosses in each hand. Her untied hair falls down. A blue waterfall cascades halfway down her back.

"I have you too."

The maid's statement widens Kujou's eyes. Looking down at her wrists the same glint that runs from Hideki to her shines around her limbs.

"Grave, bitch…"

Cursing she lets go of Hideki's fist. He shakes his hand once before turning towards the maid.

"So you've got us, what next?"

Putting a hand to her hip, she tilts her head.

"You are both worthless to us." The crosses shift in the maid's hand. "Killing you here is also worthless." More wires glint around her. "But I can't have you get in my way."

Clicking her tongue Kujou bursts forwards. The other wolf follows suit. Silver lines rush towards them.

"Hmph!" Her left hand sticks out in front of her. The spider web tangle around it. Fingers grab the loose threads.

"Kuh!" Blood drips from the wires. Lines of red crisscross her skin as the tangled threads grow taut.

But that was their plan.

From her shadow the second wolf burst forth.

"HAH!" Claws swipe towards her. The maid jumps back but it's not enough.

*Whirrrrrr

Gears spin, wires pull. His wrist is pulled off course.

"Dammit!" He strikes again, claws race towards her face. She retreats, but jumping backward covers less distance than lunging forwards.

*Whirrrrrr

Again gears spin and his claws miss. Hideki continues his assault. Kujou remains where she is, tied down by her left arm.

There is a definite difference between the maid here and her corpse in the mansion. Back then the wires followed the rules of physics. In order for her to control them she had to remain stationary. Constant movement was impossible. As the source of the strings, she had to remain stationary. If she jumped or ran, the network of wires she controlled would tangle together.

But here it's different. No matter how far she jumps or how quickly she moves the wires remain as taut as they were when they were when they were first cast. It is not her fingers that control them but her will.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Another shout, another swipe, but its uselessness is evident. Neither of them can touch her. One is bound in place the other is strung along like a puppet.

But there were three hunters on the streets.

"HNNNNNGGGGG!"

Ishijimia charges down the alley way. His bulk knocks trash and debris to the side. A garbage can is flattened under foot. A human freight train rushes towards her.

A single blue eye checks him out of its corner. His simple attack is observed and a single wire is sent to deal with it.

*WHAM

His body smashes into the wall. The force of his charge cracks it. Bricks fly out from the impact.

"HHHMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

But he doesn't stop. His mass ricochets off the building and continues forward.

The maid frowns as she dodges another swipe from the wolf. Another wire wraps around Ishijima's arm and pulls him.

Again he smashes into the wall. His body grinds against it, tearing out bricks and knocking the exposed vents and pipes off of it.

The maid's mouth grows taut. Another claw is pulled away from her.

She can't stop him. Slamming him into the walls does nothing, it barely reduces his speed. Most of her wires are wrapped up around her first opponents. Even if she can control them with her will, the number of strings is still limited.

The wrecking ball comes. She's pinned again on all sides. The wires holding Kujou now bind her instead. The pack leader smirks.

*Click, whirrrrrr

The maid jumps. Kujou's arms comes free. Wires that bound limbs wrap around the railings and air vents above her. Strings she used to pull others drag her skywards.

*Clack

Black shoes land on cement roof. Silver wires glisten once before tying her hair back into its original style. Blue eyes look down at the trio below her.

Hideki jumps out of the way of Ishijima's charge as he digs his heels in to slow himself. Kujou flexes her bleeding arm and glares up at her. The maid's eyes narrow as the smaller male picks up her package. A cocky grin is sent to the top of the building from him.

Wind blows across the building, the twin tails sway to the left behind her. Then she turns and disappears from view.

"Hey, you're forgetting something!" Putting a hand to his mouth, Hideki calls up to the roof. The Grave member is already gone, no reply returns.

"Now what, Kujou?" The largest of the three turns to their leader. "Do we chase her?"

"No, we've got what we wanted." Her index finger indicates the orange box tucked under Hideki's arm. "We've managed the first bit of our job. Let's take this back to the safe house and open it up."

"No need to wait that long." Hideki holds the box in front of him. "Let's just open it up here."

"Wha- Hey wai-" Ishijima moves to stop him but the white lid is already off. Cold mist wafts over the top and sinks to the ground.

"What the hell?" A frown appears on the one holding the box. The bigger man walks over with a sigh and peers over him. He too grimaces at its contents.

"What's wrong?" The looks the two have bring a frown to Kujou's face as well. She peeks into the box with a frown.

"What is this?"

The orange box was filled with white cooling packs, and the red and burgundy hues of something that used to be part of a human.

**Side Story 1 - END**

* * *

**2009/02/06 – Friday**

**Yoshiki's Room – Real World – Yoshiki**

The phone rings. Being 9:00 in the morning it doesn't really bother me but the sudden noise makes me jump a little. Getting up from the table and my instant noodles, I picked up the phone.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Good morning, Kishinuma-san. Good to hear your voice again."

A woman's voice comes from the receiver.

"That you, Niwa?"

"Oh, were you expecting someone else?"

Her light tone annoys me. I'm not in the best mood because of the dream from last night.

"What're you calling me for, Niwa?"

She left me alone for almost a week. Anymore and I would have been the one calling her. Well, in my case I would have to go to the PL building in order to meet her.

"Oh, is that the tone you use for your employer?" Her tone is as light as before. She's probably smiling while talking to me, but that's the smile of a crocodile. The same smile San flashes me before another poltergeist attack.

"You told me before, I'm a freelancer." But she can't get me over the phone. Might as well get my shots in while I can. "There's no chance of me getting a promotion or a raise. You give me a job you can't do and I do it. I can talk to you whatever way I like." That's probably not the way these things go, but it's partly true. Anyways, even if I was offered a job at her company, I wouldn't take it. Dealing with Niwa Aiko was best done in short sittings.

"I guess I did say something like that." As if talking about the weather, her tone was casual and light. I can't tell if she's mad or not at this point.

"I was going to talk about your payment, but it seems like I've caught you at a bad time."

Aww, shit. I forgot that she wasn't afraid of using low blows.

"Wait. I was wrong. So don't hang up."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you just said. It seems your reception is quite bad."

I can hear you loud and clear lady. Plus, that excuse only works on cellphones.

"I said, 'I was wrong. So don't hang up.'"

"Hmm, it seems my receiver isn't working properly. I guess its underdog to Japanese translation function isn't working. Could you speak in a more civilized manner please?"

… I hate this woman.

"I am terribly sorry for using that tone against you. The fault is completely mine and mine alone. So will you please not hang up?" I can feel tears building up inside of me. The only reason I can come up with these miserable phrases is because of San's 'lessons'.

My pride is in tatters.

"Let's put a little more of a whine in your tone shall we? A cute one would be nice. You know, the sort that a kicked dog would give."

I thought your dog to Japanese translator wasn't working.

Also I take back everything good I ever thought about you, you haven't changed a bit.

"Y-yeah. I-I am terribly sorry for using th-that tone against you…" I'm surprised I haven't crushed the phone in my hand.

"No, no that won't do. Come on, I know you can do better."

Ok, that's it.

"Stop screwing around already! I already apologized, what more do you want?!"

"Oh, what should I do? It seems like somebody doesn't want this 100,000 yen to be transferred to their bank account."

"Hnngggg..."

Pride or Poverty.

A choice you have to make unless you're the heir of an oil magnate or CEO.

"I… Am… Very… Sorry…"

Haha, well you can't eat pride after all. It doesn't change how much this hurts.

"Hmm, what should I do~"

But this woman seems to want more than just my pride. I forgot how greedy she was.

"Kuh… Ku… Ku~n…"

"See, I knew you could do it. Good boy."

Looks like this was her objective from the beginning.

So I'm your dog huh?

Brilliant.

I'll ruin all your expensive furniture then bury all your valuables in a hole somewhere.

"Th-that enough for you?"

I don't know if my face is hot from anger or shame.

"Nope. Not at all."

This person isn't human. I don't think some evil spirits are as evil as her.

"Now that I think about it, it's quite odd that I have to call you about your payment."

My brain is still stalled. I think part of my soul got taken out when I handed over my pride.

"Ask not, want not. If you want to get paid you should be calling me for it."

Firstly, it was your goon who told me you would be the one to contact me.

Secondly, I don't have your phone number.

"I sense some tension between us at the moment..."

Yeah, tension that you've created.

"So, I'll hang up for now and wait for you to call me back. That way we'll start over from the beginning."

If I started over from the beginning my first action would be to never meet you in the first place.

"By the way I have to fill in some expense forms today so I'll need to know how much money I'll need to give out among my various projects. If someone doesn't remind me of theirs I might forget to fill in the paperwork. If that happens, well, I guess the people working on that project will have to go hungry for a while."

"… You serious?"

"Deadly."

Her choice of adjective is more literal than I'd like.

"Hurry up and reach me, Kishinuma-san. I'll be waiting."

Leaving behind the words of a true villain, she hangs up.

…

Niwa Aiko is dangerous no matter how far you are from her or what's in between you to. Swallowing that bitter lesson, I put down the beeping receiver.

"AAAHHHHHHHH! I HATE HER SO MUCH!"

Holding my head with both hands I can only howl out my frustration.

"Goddam that woman. Fine you want me to call you? I'll call you!"

Picking up the receiver I press the call back button. The receiver rings five times before switching to a prerecorded message.

"Thank you for calling Perfect Life Promotion Agency. We are sorry but due to the number of calls we are receiving all our operators are occupied at the moment. Please wait for a moment."

The number I called seemed to be for her entire company. I guess she had been calling me with an office phone or something. But, how was I supposed to reach Niwa Aiko with this? Did she want me to walk all the way to PL?

Elevator music comes from the earpiece. The calming tones only upped my blood pressure. Scratching my head, I pulled the receiver away from my ear when the music stopped with a click.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, what is your main business for today?"

It's a woman's voice, not Niwa Aiko's. She's probably a receptionist or something. I had a half a mind to just hang up, but since the call got through might as well ask.

"Uh, excuse me. I'd like to speak to the Vice-President Niwa Aiko if possible?"

"The Vice-President? Understood, I'll connect you to her right away."

"Huh?! Really?!"

What's with this company? People can reach the Vice-President by asking for her? Aren't calls for big bosses and higher ups managed by their secretaries? Well, I guess most people wouldn't even think of asking what I'm asking. Still Perfect Life's internal organization is a mystery.

"One moment."

"Yeah, thanks."

The elevator music starts up again before ending with another click.

"Yes, Perfect Life Promotion Agency Culinary division speaking."

"Huh?"

Who is this? It sounds like a guy.

"Um... sorry, I wanted to speak to Niwa Aiko…"

"The Vice-president? Why of course, let me connect you to her!" A thump, as whoever is on the other end puts down the receiver on a table or something, hurts my ear. Something rustles from the other side. The person's voice leaks from the other side as he says things like, "Which button was it?" and "Hey, how do you switch over calls internally?" to someone next to him. Eventually he comes back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, this should get you to the Vice-president."

"Yeah, thanks."

The elevator music resumes. Was I connected to the wrong place by accident?

"Hello, Perfect Life Promotion Agency Event advertisement division speaking."

"… Could you connect me to the Vice-President, Niwa Aiko please?"

…

…

…

*Click

"This is Niwa Aiko speaking."

The voice that I had been asking for answers, even if it was the last voice in the world I wanted to hear.

"Hello, I'd like to speak to the Vice-president, Niwa Aiko?"

The phrase is half reactionary at the moment. After saying something similar to it thirty times or more it was more a reflex than a response.

"You're speaking to her Kishinuma-san." A perfectly dead pan tone replies to me.

My eye brow twitches.

"I know that you idiot! What the hell is wrong with your company?!"

I had spent that past fifteen minutes being sent from one division of her company to the next. Once is a mistake, twice might be a coincidence, any more and that's a plan.

"Oh, is this a complaint? Let me connect you to our complaints department"

"Wait, hold on. Whatever you do, don't do that."

I try to stop her from handing me over to someone else with all my might. Going through another chain of phone calls is something I definitely want to avoid. At this rate, my voice might be memorized by all the people manning the telephones at her company.

"Then why have you called me, Kishinuma-san? Business calls like these are usually done for a reason. What is yours?"

Her voice feigns ignorance. No, it's pretending to feign ignorance. Even a child could tell she's lying and she's doing it on purpose.

Again, my eyebrow twitches.

Calm down Yoshiki. Back chatting Niwa Aiko is a worse idea than it is with San. At least with San I can say that her punishments and lessons weren't completely undeserved.

This on the other hand started with; her calling me, telling me she didn't like my tone, blackmailing me with my paycheck, plucking out my pride, and now pretending not to know a single thing about it.

The more I think about it the more it feels like she called me just to use me as a verbal sandbag.

I grit my teeth.

Ahhh dammit!

I already sold my pride. If I don't get paid for it my pride won't forgive me for selling it!

"I'm calling you about my paycheck." My voice trembles with barely contained frustration. Also, I'm calling because you told me to.

"Oh my, you spent all this time trying to reach me for money?"

Obviously fake surprise with an obviously rhetorical question. She also confirms she planned all this with that statement as well. How else did she know I had to suffer to get here?

In a way, it's impressive how quickly she got her entire company to help annoy me. Does she have their personal weaknesses or some hostages or something?

Every interaction with PL makes me lower my opinion of it.

It's not a company.

It's probably something worse than the mafia.

"This really is quite funny." Her voice suggests a beaming smile on her face. "I guess humans do move for money after all." She chuckles to herself lightly.

Sighing deeply, something inside me gives way. Being angry with this person is useless. I might as well yell at the sun for being too bright or the ocean for being too wet.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm calling so I can get paid."

Talking to her any longer will just tire me out. I might as well finish the conversation quickly and hang up.

"How much am I getting and when do I get it?"

"Oh, finally down to business are we?"

"I have things to do today as well. You can't spend the entire day on the phone with me either, right?"

"I can talk and handle paperwork at the same time. Multitasking is one of the first requirements of being in a managerial position, after all."

"Good for you. So how much and when?"

"I can have 100,000 transferred to your bank account by the end of the week."

100,000 yen, that's slightly under the average monthly amount a high school graduate can make. Of course the actual amount is a little bit smaller thanks to tax. The usable amount is a lot smaller after removing, rent, food, and other bills.

"You're ripping me off aren't you?"

"Oh, you noticed?" She sounds surprised.

I'm more surprised that she acknowledged that she was ripping me off. Either she doesn't care whether I realized or she doesn't think it's a bad thing. Well, with Niwa, the reason is probably a bit of both.

I sigh. With someone this annoying it's gotten to the point I can't even be angry anymore.

"I've been working ever since I started living on my own. 100,000 for a job I risked my life doesn't seem to add up."

"Then is there a price you would risk your life for?"

"I guess you're right."

Yeah, you can't spend money once you're dead. Although I think I know a spirit who's completely fine with using other people's money. Scratch that, she's used my body as well.

"You should be thankful you're receiving anything." Niwa sighs.

I'm the one who wants to be sighing right now.

"When I was working on my own, I made sure to set up payment contracts beforehand. Generally, 100,000 yen for a job is pretty normal but it depended on how hard or dangerous I thought the job was going to be. Also receiving half your reward as a forward payment is standard. It makes sure you get something out of it and covers the costs of the job unless they're being covered by the contract."

I see. It makes sense.

"I'll keep that in mind then."

"Don't bother your contract doesn't allow that."

"Huh?!"

"Your contract doesn't allow you to make requests for forward payments or additional payment contracts. In fact, all your payments are pretty much controlled by me."

"Wait, I didn't read anything like that!"

"Of course, I just added it in to the copy I have."

What?

"Hold on a moment. Just tell me one thing. Isn't that really, super, completely, ultra illegal?"

"Things like this happen in the underworld. Adding another 0 to your debt or shortening the payment date."

Wow, she just confirmed her business policies are the same as the Yakuza's. I don't know whether being this upfront about it is refreshing or aggravating.

"I thought PL was a company."

"It is, but you're not employed by PL. You're employed by me."

My knees give out and I end up squatting in front of the telephone.

Haha. Just kill me, please. I should have read that contract in more detail when I first received it. It probably wouldn't do any good though. She'd just change her copy or something and make up some reason to put her in the right. This person only needed a couple of minutes to get her entire company to help her harass me. Bribing a lawyer or two to turn a blind eye is probably even easier. At least there's a precedent for that. I might as well have blown my nose with that contract for all the good it's done me.

Scratching my head again I stand back up. No use crying over spilt milk. I should have known Niwa Aiko wouldn't have played fair anyways.

100,000 yen isn't bad. I can live off of it for at least a month. But something else bothered me now.

"Then what happens if I need money to finish a job? I'm not doing a job that costs more than it pays. If I'm not allowed forward payments and you're going to be stingy with me, what am I going to do?"

Of course, that's ignoring the point I'm probably going to be risking my life on all of these jobs already. That pretty much makes them cost more than they're worth but I probably have to give up on that point. I'll accept it as an occupational hazard. Saving Shinozaki entailed the same thing and at least I'm better prepared than those times.

"Don't worry, if the expense is for the job I'll reimburse or pay them instead as long as you tell me about them."

Huh, that's a lot more than I expected but...

"So you want me to tell you about everything I might need for a job?" My eyes narrow "That's pretty nosy of you, don't you think?"

"I can't have you outsourcing your work to a different person, can I?"

"I'm not that work shy."

"Well, it's also a habit I picked up from being an information broker." An audible shrug is in her voice. "Don't worry about money too much. I'll make sure you have enough to survive and enough to do my errands."

In other words she wants me on a tight leash.

I close my eyes and sigh.

"You're a demon."

"I'm also the only person who's able to pay you, Kishinuma-san." She's probably smiling that tight smile I get from San right before she attacks me.

"Fine, I got that. I won't complain anymore." She said she'd transfer 100,000 via bank transfer. That probably means that's with tax taken out of it. Plus, I'm not paying electricity or telephone bills, so I have a bit more to spare than before. "But if all that's not applicable to me, why did you tell me about it in the first place?"

"No reason, I just wanted to educate you about how these things worked. Even if you can't use them now, they might come in handy someday."

"I guess I should thank you for the advice then."

"You're welcome."

The conversation ends, but she doesn't hang up. The clock ticks five times without her saying anything.

"Well, if that's all you called me for, I'm going to hang up." I begin to take my ear away from the receiver.

"Hold on Kishinuma-san." Her tone isn't as light as it was before. She probably isn't smiling, malevolently or sadistically.

"What?" I scratch my head again.

If this is a ruse and she's just trying to play with my head, I'm hanging up immediately.

"Kisaragi Academy is having a memorial next Monday."

The seconds hand ticks twice more before I can reply.

"What did you say?"

"Kisaragi Academy was being used as a refugee center for people who lost their homes. It was undamaged during the Day of Darkness, so a lot of people who had nowhere to go were placed there by the local government until prefab housing and repairs could be finished. That function ended a couple days ago, and the school is going to re-open at the start of next week. They're doing a memorial service for all the people they lost there."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I lost friends in there as well, Kishinuma-san. Take it as a kindness from one Heavenly Host survivor to another."

I lean against the wall. The topic was surprisingly serious, but...

"Thanks, but I'm not a student there anymore. Nobody remembers me and I lost my student ID in Heavenly Host. I couldn't attend even if I wanted to."

My ID was attached to my school jacket and both were lost after Mist's corpse grabbed it. On top of that nobody remembers me. I'd be stopped at the gate.

"I see." Niwa Aiko pauses for a moment. "But what about her?"

Shinozaki

"What do you mean by that?" My tone lowers unconsciously.

"I don't remember much about her, but I remember why she disappeared." I hear the creak of someone leaning back in their chair. "It was to save her friends, wasn't it? Even if you've given up, at least tell her about it."

I scratch my head.

"And then what? You going to have one of your goons follow me and find where she is?"

"If I wanted to do that I could have you tailed a long time ago." She sighs lightly. "But I owe her my life. I don't forget my debts. Both the ones I'm owed and the ones I owe."

The reason I started working for Niwa Aiko was because I didn't trust her. Ironic in a way, but this was to find out whether I could trust her as much as it was to pay for food. Anyone can say anything with their mouth, but she did send those guys to help me out at Magari's mansion. Even then, letting her meet Shinozaki is still out of the question. But… her tone is genuine. It isn't smiling or laughing. She probably has an expression just as serious as the one on my face right now. She probably could have found Shinozaki the moment I asked about her family. She isn't lying when she says she won't tail me.

"Fine, I'll pass on the message."

"Good. Well, that's all I have to talk about. Do you have any requests for me, Kishinuma-san?"

"Only that you hang up."

"Alright, have a nice day then."

"Yeah, bye."

The receiver clicks gently, and I putdown my phone as well.

Kisaragi Academy. It's been a couple weeks since I've been there. If what Niwa says is true, Satoshi and the others probably haven't been there either.

I sigh again and return to the table. The cup of instant noodles is no longer steaming. Picking up my chopsticks I drag up the completely soggy noodles before putting them in my mouth.

"Yuck."

They had gone completely mushy in the soup. On top of that they were cold.

Swallowing I put down the chopsticks and lean back against the bed.

"GODDAMMIT, NIWAAAAAAAAAA!"

The harassment of the Vice-President of PL continued even after the phone call had ended.

...

...

...

After finishing off the noodles I started training again. We started with the usual exercise routine followed by San's spiritual training.

Surprisingly San was sympathetic.

"You really are unlucky with women." She sighed. "That was obvious since Magari has her eyes on you, but that woman's dangerous in a different way." A smirk appeared on her face. "Are you planning to start a harem of dangerous women or something?"

Well, sympathetic in her own way. I'd categorize her as dangerous as well but sometimes silence is golden. Also, being in the same room as Niwa Aiko and Midzuki Magari was probably the equivalent of pouring gasoline next to an open flame. Completely meaningless and 100% guaranteed to get you burnt to a crisp.

I couldn't stand up with spiritual energy today. My legs straightened but my body's balance was completely off. With everything numb, I couldn't feel whether I'm losing my balance or not. By the time I realize it's too late to pull myself back. On top of that I can't keep track of everything. The moment I focus on my legs I can't keep my waist in the right position. If I do the reverse I run the risk of messing up my leg. San stopped me once. According to her I was one step away from either tearing a muscle or tendon. When the numbness left, my right leg was in agony.

Right now I'm limping my way over to Shinozaki's place. It's not that noticeable but I can tell that I'm not walking properly. The journey is taking a little longer than usual. On top of that, I had to take a short break twice. Not because of my leg. It was the visions.

I saw myself… No, experienced myself dying.

The first one ended with me searching for Shinozaki in Heavenly Host.

I couldn't find her.

Eventually my body just stopped working. Not because of hunger or thirst. It had begun to turn black and crumble away. According to San, that was the effect of my soul consuming my body. The vision stopped in front of the incinerator. Body and soul ceased functioning there leaving nothing but a pile of regret.

The second vision was of me darkening again, although the location was different. I could feel the rain on me so I must have been outside. I don't know whether it was lucky or unlucky that my eyes had stopped functioning. All I knew was that 'me' had given up, and the reason was right in front of him.

According to San these weren't visions but memories. In other words these are facts. I argued with her about it at first, but with these two added on I can't reject her claim so easily.

They feel too real.

If they faded away, like dreams or nightmares, I could breathe a little easier.

But they didn't.

I could still remember the events from these visions even after they had finished. Most of the time, I tried not to. But now that I was thinking about it, I could pull them up as easily as any of my other memories.

No, probably easier.

If you asked me what I had for dinner last night, I couldn't come up with it immediately. If you asked me how I died during one of these visions, I could bring it up in a moment. The cause of death, the feelings I felt, sometimes even the events that led up to it. Every little detail could be brought up.

Sighing, I scratch my head and shake off the dark feeling from them.

If these were memories, then when and where did they happen?

My memories of Heavenly Host only has two gaps. The times I was knocked out by that big bastard with the hammer. Besides the fact that I died in those memories, they don't fit in with the rest of the events I went through. For example, the memory of Shinozaki being possessed in the reference room couldn't have happened. When we got separated, after Suzumoto was killed, I found her in a classroom talking to Saenoki Naho. From that point onwards we were only separated for a couple of minutes and I never saw her possessed that badly. Plus, she never tried to… eat… me…

Nausea

I didn't see anything but the urge to vomit hit me like a sledgehammer. My throat fought itself as I held down whatever was left in my stomach.

"Ugh, Kuh!"

My vision sparks and I have to lean against one of the stone walls that border the street. I'm in the suburbs. Shinozaki's house isn't that far away.

I swallow and my stomach pulses before subsiding. A massive headache burns the color out of my vision. My eyes squeeze shut replacing the black and white world with a flashing grey.

Gradually it fades. My neck and shoulder hurt. The muscles had tensed up during whatever had happened to me and hadn't come loose yet.

I shake my head as I push off the wall.

San said I'm not ready for these memories yet. I sort of get what she means now. That was part of a memory. I don't know what it was about, but I dreaded it.

I don't want to see what happened there.

I don't want to know what happened there.

"And I'm going to be seeing more of them as well…"

I scratch my head again as I start walking.

If what she says is true, then I'd better get used to this. According to her my soul would gain access to these memories by accepting them. Frankly, I'd rather just forget about them but it looked like that wasn't possible.

The gate in front of Shinozaki's house approaches.

I stop thinking about the visions. Showing up depressed will only worry Asuka. She has her hands full with Shinozaki. I don't want her worrying about me as well.

I ring the intercom.

"Yes, who is it." Asuka's voice is as gentle as always.

"It's me, Kishinuma Yoshiki."

"Kishinuma-kun? Hold on a moment."

The door makes a click as it unlocks.

"Please come in."

"Thanks."

I push open the gate and walk up the steps. The door swings open before I reach it, Asuka stands beyond it.

"Welcome, did you come to talk to Ayumi-chan again?"

"Yeah, is it alright?"

"It's fine." She smiles. "Please, keep her company."

Taking off my shoes, I step into the hallway. My hand goes for the door immediately to the right.

Shinozaki sits in front of the mirror as always. Her eyes are open showing that she's awake. The Book of Shadows lies on her lap as always with her hands over it.

"Please, take your time." Asuka bows behind me before leaving us alone.

I stand next to Shinozaki. Her lips move slightly as if whispering to herself, but I can't hear what she's saying.

"Yo, Shinozaki. I came by again."

She continues to whisper silently.

"Did you eat lunch properly?"

Her empty eye looks at nothing. Even though she's comatose, her neck still supports her head.

Talking to her while standing up feels kind of weird. I take a knee, down to her eye level. She doesn't notice me next to her. Scratching my head, a sigh exits my nose.

"Sorry, I don't know any other way to say it."

Yeah, you've scolded me for being blunt before.

"I got a call from Niwa. She said Kisaragi Academy is opening again next Monday."

If I was a bit smarter I could probably think of a better way to breach the topic, but I don't have that ability. The best I can do is to tell her what Niwa told me.

"They're having a memorial for everyone."

For Suzumoto.

For Morishige.

For Shinohara.

For Yui-sensei.

"I don't know whether you can hear me or not, but I thought you should know."

What am I saying?

Even if she did hear me we couldn't go.

Nobody remembers either of us. We're strangers for all they know.

Kisaragi's memorial is something that's unrelated to us now. We aren't students there.

Hell, we aren't even friends with anyone there.

You can't be friends with someone you don't know. Even if we could rebuild whatever we had before we wouldn't get back what we lost.

All I'm doing is telling her about a thing she can't attend, like holding a bottle of water out of reach of a person dying of thirst.

"... everyone..."

"Shinozaki?"

"...everyone, please be happy..."

I grit my teeth.

It's just the phrase she repeats from time to time, like a broken tape recorder. She repeats it over and over, as if praying to some god or saint for our happiness.

"...everyone, please be happy..."

Even though she asks me to, I can't be happy. All I can do is kneel next to her and curse my own weakness. My chest is hot, but my blood feels cold.

"...everyone, please be happy..."

That's so like you... Even if all you can do is sit here in this room, you're still worried about us. You tried to protect all of us, even though you're just a cry baby who can't do anything on your own.

"...everyone, please be happy..."

Then it's my job to help you out even if you don't ask for it. If there's something you can't do, I'll do it for you. That's all there is to it.

"...everyone, please be happy..."

"Yeah, I bet they are by now."

All the souls trapped in Heavenly Host were freed. You saw to that.

"...everyone, please be happy..."

Then, as the one who saved them, you have the right to see them off as well. We never got to say goodbye to any of our friends, the ones who survived and the ones who didn't.

"...everyone, please be happy..."

You fought for their sakes. You should at least be able to see your task through.

"Shinozaki..."

"..."

"Let's go back to Kisaragi."

* * *

**Interlude – Continuing Construction**

"I am sorry, Magari-sama."

The blue haired maid bows in apology towards her master. Magari continues working at the table in front of her. A single operating light bathes the surface in harsh white light. Silver muscles are hooked onto steel bones. A metal sheen reflects the light, instead of the wet glisten that would be expected from the inside of a living organism. The last strands are attached to the smooth metal and she closes the white skin of the thigh.

"I see, were you injured?"

Magari inquires the state of her servant. Her voice is conversational.

"No, I was undamaged."

"Good."

Sighing, she rolls her right shoulder. The forceps and hooked needle she was using to tease the metallic muscles into position are placed next to it with a metal clink. Holding out a hand summons a different maid from the shadows. The new servant places a teacup and saucer in her palm. White vapor wafts from it. She blows on it once before sipping.

"I'm having enough trouble rebuilding Cornalina's arsenal. Fixing you again would be a chore."

Taking another sip she glances over at the maid.

"Are you really at full functionality?"

The maid nods.

"Yes, your reconstruction was flawless."

The teacup returns the saucer with a clack.

"Then how did you not kill them?"

Blue eyes look into blue eyes. Neither pair wavers.

"The only one who was made to kill humans was Iris. We were originally made to deal with things that aren't human."

Magari frown irritably.

"And those idiots still count?"

The maid nods. Twin tails of blue swing back and forth with her head.

"Even if they reject humanity, they are still humans."

The master sighs before rolling her stiff neck slightly.

"I would have said they gave that up, but it doesn't matter. If they become too much of a bother I'll kill them myself. I've been cooped up in here too long." Finishing off the rest of her drink, she holds the saucer out to the side and the maid who gave it to her takes it before returning to the shadows. "Stay here from now on, Lunaria. Let the other servants collect the body parts." She steps towards the table again. "The only reason I let you go was because you asked for something to do."

Lunaria's mouth purses slightly, the only sign of irritation on her face.

"Staying here is boring to me."

"'Boring'?" The one with the golden twin tails doesn't look up from the table. "Is that you trying to mimic humans again, or an actual emotion?"

The maid blinks.

"Does it matter?"

"Probably not. Whichever it is, it still brings you closer to humans after all."

Magari picks up an unlabeled tube, similar to one of superglue.

"If you're so bored, then keep an eye on Aiko for me. I've heard from Wald that she's preparing for something."

"Is observation all I am allowed?"

Magari doesn't bother to look up at her servant as she unscrews the cap.

"Of course, I don't want to have you breaking on me again. If something happens, call me. I need some stress relief. Making Aiko owe me a couple of favors isn't bad either."

"Understood."

Magari holds the incision together by hand. A viscous fluid seeps into the cut. The nozzle of the tube travels along the line. Reaching the end, she pulls it away. Her right hand holds the skin closed, the left picks up and screws on the cap.

After a few moments, she releases the thigh and the skin remains closed. Looking up reveals Lunaria has already left.

**Interlude - END**

* * *

**A/N: **Been a while since I last updated. Definitely a slow down. A few reasons for that. IRL work load. Me having to double check stuff in the past so I don't retcon myself. Redoing the entire chapter a number of times due to it not fulfilling my standards.

Also have a new fic on board.

"Irregularties" in the **Puella Magi Madoka Magica/魔法少女まどか マギカ** verse (it's 10k words long at the moment so I guess an extra chapter or two's worth of Aftermath writing went into that fic. That's including drafts and note taking.). I personally think it's better done than Aftermath in terms of writing since I've learned a lot while working on Aftermath. That's got two chapters up and the most of the plot has been drafted. Now have to translate notes into details. (The beginning might have some questions but Urobuchi's Madoka-verse has a lot of rules that can be played with. As always, I like to have an explanation for every oddity.)

Original idea of an OC in that verse who fights along with Magical Girls was JDH1080's idea. We discussed it ages ago and I started writing action scenes for it due to having written nothing but peaceful scenes for the past 7 chapters. He's also got a fic that I've been beta'ing for the past couple of months now. "Life at the Shinozaki's" is the title. Check it out if you're interested in AyuXShiki romance without the horror of Corpse Party.

Two more days until we reach the second scene of the very first chapter of this fic.

Things to look out for; Miki overload, more power harassment Aiko, a date?, spiritual items?, base ball games?, underwear theft?, poor Yoshiki, and the end of the break.

Also, finally I can use those (*&amp;%$ing!) Interludes that I wrote a month ago.

N.B.

**Monthly Salaries**

The average middle school graduate's expected monthly pay is around 19,000 to 15,000 yen. The average high school graduate's monthly pay is around 16,000 to 12,000 yen. I don't know why it's like that either. If you want to quit school and go into a job, then I guess you should do it in middle rather than high school.

My suspicion, for why middle school graduates have higher monthly pay, is that they are only finishing compulsory schooling so that they can go into specialized occupations. For example; Sumo wrestling, music, arts, or acting. (I don't mean these jobs are inaccessible by graduating high school. It's just that these middle school graduates go into their occupation at an early age. Sort of like an apprenticeship that pays.)

**Side Story**

The side story is a little additional plot that runs parallel to the events of Aftermath. It allows me to clarify and show other examples of things I've explained previously. Magari also gets some more screen time but I introduced four OCs to explore that area of Corpse Party-verse. I guess me wanting to write an action scene was also part of the motivation. We also get to see the five sisters who were seen in the visions at the mansion. Lunaria's corpse was what was fighting Yoshiki in Ch. 30. "ADF - Chapter 5 - Attack and Defend".

The story revolves around the four OCs and their clashes with Magari and the Grave of Maltuva. A lot more strategic and tactical battles will occur. Tell me if you like my way of having fights play out. i.e. where they're are (or I'd like to think they are) equal parts supernatural power and mundane tactics.

**Spoilers**

I have a draft of a climactic fight scene for this arc on my forum. Take a look at it if you're fine with spoilers for this fic. It's the second to last post on page 3 of "Updates". If you don't know how to get there simply click my name "IIonezerozero" to go to my profile page and the link to the forum is there in the middle of the page.


	42. ADF - Chapter 16 - Argument

**2009/02/07 – Saturday**

**Yoshiki's Room – Real World – Yoshiki**

*Beep

The AC unit beeps as it receives the signal. Now that I've been paid, I can allow a little luxury. Well, it seems like the electricity company has forgotten me, but it never hurt to be cautious.

It's been getting colder recently and I already feel sluggish enough this morning. I fill the cup noodle pot with hot water from the electric thermos. Luckily, the meter hits 0 the moment the water reaches the line. Filling it up again with a cup, I shut the pressure lid and the orange heating indicator lights up.

I yawn as I walk over to the table. The noodles have the usual tissue box placed on them before I sit down in front of the table and rub the sleepiness from my face.

…

…

…

"So, do you have a plan?"

San asks me as I finish breakfast. Of course what she's referring to is how I'm going to get into Kisaragi. If I still had my uniform, I might be able to bluff my way in. However, I lost mine in Heavenly Host and Shinozaki doesn't have one, so that plan is bust.

"I don't know, that's why I'm thinking of one today."

My partner sighs. Her blade is on the table so at least I have something to speak to besides the empty air.

"I'm amazed you got the permission to do this with so little thought out."

Yeah, to be honest, I'm a little surprised how easily Asuka gave me the OK to take Shinozaki out of the house.

_"I'll talk to Ayato about it, but it should be alright. It's still early in the month so that child should be less active."_

Of course 'that child' was Sachi. Apparently, she was more active in the last two weeks of the month. It was lucky for us that Kisaragi's memorial took place when it did.

I scratch my head as I think back to the rest of our conversation.

_"Is it really alright?"_

_"You're not going to take her anywhere dangerous, right? Then it's fine."_

_"Aren't you even going to ask where I'm taking her?"_

_"It's a place she wants to go. Then there's no problem with that."_

_"How can you tell that?"_

_"I am her mother, Kishinuma-kun. I might not have been a good one, but I can tell a little bit of what she's thinking, you know?"_

On the other hand, what Asuka is thinking is a mystery to me. Even though I've been friendly with her for a while there are a lot of questions surrounding her. Besides her eye color changing, she seems dangerously aloof about her daughter sometimes. It was thanks to that I could see Shinozaki, but it was strange. Also, her parting words that one time...

_"In case something happened to me."_

I shake my head.

Over thinking this won't get me anywhere. I already decided that I would trust Asuka. She was caring for Shinozaki. That's all I need to know. Doubting her like this was meaningless. Even if I decided I couldn't trust her anymore, Shinozaki needed her. I don't know enough about caretaking to look after Shinozaki.

Instead of doubting Asuka, I need to figure out how to get into Kisaragi.

"You'll have to go in through the front entrance, unless you want to carry both her and the wheel chair."

"Mmmm..."

Yeah, that was the main issue.

Shinozaki is stuck in a wheel chair.

If it was me alone or she could walk, we could sneak in through the grounds or climb the wall surrounding the building. However, since she can't move, I'd have to carry her on my back to make either of those plans work. On top of that, unless I wanted to carry her on my back the entire day, I'd have to take the wheelchair as well.

"Also, do you have any formal wear? This is a serious event. You'll need to at least look the part."

"Mmmm..."

Another issue, I had no formal clothes in my closet. The best I had was my school uniform, but that was gone. Showing up for a memorial in a T-shirt and cargo pants was definitely not right. On top of that, this was for Suzumoto and the rest. I wanted to pay my respects as well.

Asuka said she would take care of Shinozaki's outfit. I had told her that it was for something like a funeral and she said would find something appropriate. She did apologize that it wouldn't be quite right though. That can't be helped. You don't buy many clothes for someone who can't wear them.

"You haven't thought of anything before jumping into this, have you?"

I can't say anything back. Planning things ahead was never my strong point, but I couldn't just push through with my guts or will with something like this. I'd have to find a way to sneak in with Shinozaki. Making a scene or using force was out of the question.

Scratching my head I sigh.

"I guess, I can start with getting a suit or something..."

"Aren't those expensive? Also, do you even know where to buy one?"

She's got a point. Niwa might have paid me, but with no idea when the next job was coming I didn't want to use half my savings on something I'd only wear once. Finding one was less of a problem. There should be one or two in the large department stores in the city center. Push comes to shove, I could search for one on the internet.

"How about a rental?"

Renting a suit should cost less. I guess, I'd have to find a rental shop but this was Tokyo. There had to be one somewhere in the city.

"Give it up." My partner closes her eyes in resignation. "First of all, those sorts of clothes don't suit you at all."

"Hey, whaddya mean by that?!" Fashion isn't even the main issue here.

"Think about it. With your hair and a black suit, what would you look like?"

"Huh? What are you... oh."

Yeah, I'd look like a Yakuza or something with bleached hair and a black suit. They'd stop me at the gate for just that.

"Also, if you rent one, you won't be able to sneak in at all. That is unless you want to pay compensations for it."

Climbing over the walls of Kisaragi or sneaking in through the grounds would either damage or dirty the suit. Since I'm trying to save money by renting one, having to pay compensations and stuff defeats the point.

"Arghhh, Dammit!"

My right hand scratches my head in frustration.

Now that I think about it, the suit idea was probably shot from the beginning. I'd stick out like a sore thumb among the rest of the people there. I don't look old enough to be one of the parents or relatives of those attending, and blending in with the students would be impossible.

"Back to square one, huh?" My question goes unanswered. I guess, she doesn't have any good ideas of how to enter either.

*DING DONG

Suddenly the front bell rings.

"What the hell?"

It's been so long since it's been used that I was honestly taken by surprise. Who in the world could that be?

*DING DONG

It's pressed again. Nobody's supposed to remember me so it couldn't be Satoshi. Besides him the only ones who rang it were the occasional newspaper and TV company people asking for subscriptions.

A nasty thought goes through my head.

It couldn't be the land lord, could it? I guess, after about a month of living here someone would notice something. Shit, I've been hoping to not pay rent for a while longer. Plus, explaining when and how I had moved into here all of a sudden was going to be a pain.

"Not going to answer that?" I turn away from the door and back to San.

"Do you know who it is?"

"Nope, but I don't think it's someone dangerous."

My brow furrows.

San's world is a world where a doorbell could be the bell for your funeral. It's the world I've stepped into. There are a couple others who could have been pressing that bell, Magari for example.

I look back at the door.

At least she said it wasn't anyone dangerous. How she figured that out I have no idea, but now's not the time to be asking.

*DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG

A three round burst of chimes, whoever it is isn't going away. On top of that they're far too pushy to be here for business. I grit my teeth.

"San..."

"Yeah, hide me under the bed."

"Thanks."

Wrapping her sword up again, I place it under the bed.

My heart begins to pound as I approach the door. San said that she only 'thinks' they aren't dangerous. What's beyond this door could still be lethal. I set the chain lock before putting a hand on the knob.

If it's a normal person then having San out would cause problems, if it wasn't then I could only hope the door would hold long enough before I got to her.

I unlock the door and twist the knob.

The door is pushed open from outside.

*CLANG!

The chain lock holds.

"Wha-!" A girl's voice comes from the gap. "Hey, why do you have the chain lock on?!" My surprise at the door's sudden movement is switched with a different surprise.

"Miki?"

"What?" I can see her pouting through the gap. "Hurry up and let me in."

"R-right, hold on a moment." I close the door once to ease the taut chain.

*click, clack

The pin holding chain to door slides out of its track. Freed, the door swings inward and Miki stands in front of me. Blue jeans and a striped T-shirt under an unzipped light green hoodie form her casual clothing. An unhappy pout swells her cheeks.

"Yo, Miki... What's wrong?"

No, really. What is going on? Why is Miki here? Now that I think about it she's been missing this entire week. I guess I was busy with learning from San, so I didn't have time to think about it. In a way, I'm a failure as an older brother. Well, I'm the only one who remembers that fact so it doesn't explain why she's angry.

"'What's wrong?'" She returns my question with a frown. If it was a gift, it would still be unwrapped. Well, a question like that isn't much of a gift anyways.

She glares up at me with her fists on her hips. I can see some sort of righteous anger in her eyes, but she doesn't say anything. Is she trying to get me to confess something by looking at me?

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Thankfully I have no idea what I've done, so her efforts are meaningless.

Her lips open to say something but close again. She stops glaring at me and looks to the side. The anger I felt directed at me fizzles out. Looks like she's calmed down a bit.

It's obvious she has something on her mind and it's related to me. I don't remember doing anything, but it's not the first time I've pissed someone off without noticing.

"So, feel like talking?"

Silence comes back. I scratch my head. Was talking to Miki this hard? Usually it was her that would be getting me to talk.

"Well, come in. I don't have much but I can at least get you something to drink."

I step backwards into the house and she pauses before following. The door closes behind her. I go to the sink and pull out a mug. The thermos beeps just as I find the tea bags. A little bit of hot water finishes the drink.

Miki stands near the doorway ringing her hands.

Something's definitely strange. She isn't the happy go lucky girl who looked into someone's fridge without asking a week ago. On top of that, it seems like this change is my fault.

A bad feeling builds up in my chest.

"What are you doing standing there? Just take a seat and relax."

I wave a hand towards the table and sit down at it. She looks a bit nervous before following suit and sitting down as well. We sit opposite each other silently.

One week ago she was smiling while eating dinner with me here. Just what happened?

"So, you didn't visit this week..." The atmosphere gets to me first. Miki is usually the one who starts the conversation, so the silence is twice as heavy compared to anyone else.

She blinks once before looking away sheepishly.

"I was grounded."

"Huh?"

Sighing, she looks down before giving me the stink eye.

"I was grounded because of you."

"Because of me?"

A nod confirms her previous statement.

Well, at least that explains why she's angry at me, even if it feels a bit unfair. Still, Miki got in trouble with her parents because of me, and she's here at my house again.

...

That doesn't make sense.

"Sorry, I don't get it." I scratch my head. "Did they think I was your boyfriend or something?"

That's disgusting in a lot of ways. Even if nobody remembers it, Miki is my little sister. If my own parents think I'm in a relation with her... Ugh. Just thinking about it makes me wanna throw up.

She blinks from surprise before frowning again.

"No, they don't even know you exist." I keep my face emotionless. "But it's still your fault I got in to trouble."

A sigh escapes my lips and I scratch my head again. So, how am I responsible for her punishment?

"So, you're angry at me 'cuz I got you into trouble?" I don't see how I could have, but that's the best I can piece together from her statements.

She shakes her head.

"Then, why are you mad at me?"

She didn't visit because she was grounded, got that. Now, why was she so mad when I opened the door?

Her eyes meet mine. The flames of justice seem to burn in them again.

"You were going to pretend you weren't home, weren't you?"

"Mmm...?"

I can't say I didn't think about it, but that was because I thought it was the equivalent of a door to door salesman outside. Anyways, why is she angry about that?

"You were going to pretend you weren't home, weren't you."

The words are the same but the intonation is more accusatory. It's a statement instead of a question. Regardless of whether she's right or not, I should probably say something.

"W-well, yeah. I thought it was the newspaper or TV guy coming for subscriptions again. It's not like I was ignoring you or anything."

Well, I had forgotten her for a week. The retroactive guilt starts to grill me. Thanks to that my efforts to placate Miki fall flat. Her anger levels seem to be the same as before. If it was a pot of water, it would be at the point just before boiling; the point where it's really hot but has yet to show it.

"S-so how did you find me out?"

Plan B, mollify her. Probably the only person in the world I can do that to. At least with Miki it's easy. Usually talking gets rid of her stress, especially if it was about deduction or reasoning in general. It's probably from her love of detective and mystery novels. I've told her before she's getting too old for that stuff, but I'm really thankful that she's easy to understand at times like these.

She smiles and crosses her arms in front of her.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, a little bit." I can't stop my mouth from saying the truth. It was a little bit easier than listening to Shinozaki's occult trivia. At least I could follow along. Also, next time I might be able to hide whatever sign she found.

Miki frowns a little before crossing her arms in front of her.

"Wait, I take that back. Please tell me how you figured out I was home."

A victorious smile crosses her face and she sticks her chin in the air proudly.

Ugh, I wonder if losing to women is becoming a gut reaction to me. I feel like I haven't won an argument with one for a long time now.

"My first clue was the electricity meter."

"The electricity meter?"

She nods.

"Your electricity meter is right next to your door. I saw it continue ticking even after I pressed your doorbell twice."

I see. Looks like me indulging in luxury came back to bite me. I didn't have the lights on but the AC takes more power. On top of that my electric thermos had just finished heating the water. However…

"Is that it?"

She nods again.

I sigh.

Well, the mystery of whether I was home or not wasn't that big. Can't expect a deduction like the ones you see in books or TV. A small mystery only requires a small solution.

"You know, it could have been that I left something on by accident."

"I was still right, wasn't I?"

"That's not what I'm talking about. What would you have done if I really wasn't in?"

"Then I'd have changed my deduction."

The detective in front of me was an indecisive one.

"Really, if you're going to suspect someone make sure you have... some... proof?"

Huh? What is this? Where have I?

"Uh!"

My head hurts. Static fills my vision.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The black and white world regains color. The electric snowstorm erases itself from my eyes.

"Yoshiki-san?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

Miki's brow furrows. Her good mood from earlier disappears.

"Yoshiki-san, are you really alright?"

"Yeah, just had a headache. Don't worry about it."

My smile only deepens her frown.

"Yoshiki-san."

She addresses me with a straight back. The serious atmosphere makes me sit up as well.

"Are you doing anything dangerous?"

Time stops for a moment. I can hear my heart beat once, twice.

"Why do you want to know?" We frown at each other for similar reasons. Miki stares into my eyes for a second longer before turning away. I can feel my hands balling up into fists already.

She was grounded last week.

She was grounded last week, because of something I did.

What did I do last week, on this day?

I was at Magari's mansion, going through hell all over again.

It might be she's worried about my headache. It might be a simple misunderstanding.

"Last week..." She bites her lip bottom lip before continuing. "I went to that address I saw in your envelope. I planned to surprise you there."

*Ba dump

It wasn't a misunderstanding.

"But, while I was going there I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was in a hospital and my parents had been called in."

My teeth grind together. I had been seconds from yelling at her for following me. The picture starts to come together. Miki must have seen the address in the envelope. It wasn't sealed, so I'd have no way of knowing if she'd looked in it or not.

"I heard from the nurse that I was taken to the hospital by someone. They asked to remain anonymous so we never found who it was, but according to them I was found passed out in the middle of a road near the mountains."

She never got to where I was. A sigh of relief almost escapes me. My sister was still ignorant of the world Shinozaki and the rest of us stepped into by accident almost three months ago. But a different worry begins to build. She passed out? Why?

"They didn't find any injuries. We were told, 'it was probably anemia' but I don't buy it."

Party of my worry fades. Nothing had happened to her. My tense feelings loosen a bit only to start frothing from anger.

"Something happened there, right?"

I remain silent. My eyes close as I try to calm down as much as possible.

"Yoshiki-san?"

My eyes open and she flinches a little.

"I told you I couldn't take you with me, right?"

She looks down at her lap and nods.

"Do you think this is game or something?"

Crap, I can feel myself heating up.

Grey eyes peek at me from beneath her fringe.

I take in a deep breath. Yelling at her here will only make me more suspicious, but I won't be able to stop myself at this rate.

"Just... just go home."

Her eyes become round with surprise. It was as if I'd slapped her.

"Go home and forget about that place."

I look away.

The less she knows the better.

"Don't come here again."

Yeah, at this rate you'll eventually get sucked into this world. Not being able to see her again might be sad, but it was something I gave up on once.

I start to stand up.

"... No." A whisper comes from the girl in front of me.

"Huh?"

"I said, no." My eyes turn back to her, and meet another pair. Our gazes meet. Tears aren't in hers. Instead, a flickering anger lit them.

"You still haven't answered my question."

My fingers begin to form a fist.

"Are you being serious?"

She nods.

Her question was, 'Are you doing anything dangerous?'

Of course I was. I've been risking life and limb on a daily basis this week. Every time I started a new training session it was with my life on the line. I'd screwed up once, and the nearly cost me a finger. On top of that, this is just the beginning. Someday, I'm going to be using these skills to fight for my life. Magari's mansion is the very first of the many hells I'm going to have to go through.

I grit my teeth.

I'm not letting her get involved in that.

Turning away from her, I sigh and scratch my head roughly.

"It's none of your business."

Her eyes continue to bore into the side of my face.

"Is there a reason you have to do it? Like you're in debt, or you're being blackmailed?"

A smirk crosses my face. Maybe she does have a detective's intuition. Well, I'm not in debt, but I've been blackmailed by my boss just yesterday.

"What if I was, the hell are you going to do?"

Swearing makes her flinch once, but that's all. She restarts glaring at me again.

"If it's that serious we could go to the police, or I could ask my parents, or..."

"If it was that easy, I'd have done it by now. Just forget about it." Interrupting her makes her eyes go wide. "If you want to chat come another day, I'm busy."

I stand up and she copies me.

This is my limit, so go home. I've already seen both stranger, and friends get killed. I don't want to add a family member to that list.

"Wait! Please, just answer my que-"

"I TOLD YOU, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

She takes a step back.

Crap, I lost it.

I scratch my head as I click my tongue. My gaze falls to the side. Shit, might as well go all the way now.

"Really... you're always getting stuck in stuff you can't get out of. Haven't you heard 'curiosity killed the cat'? Now go home. Even if I was in trouble, I couldn't ask a kid like you."

So just go home. Go home and cry. Think of me as an asshole and never come back.

"So you are in trouble."

"Wha-?"

I turn back and Miki meets my gaze head on. My words have had no effect on her. She's taken only what she wants from them and ignored everything else.

"Tch, it was just an example. Anyways, even if I was, there's nothing you can do about it."

I use my bluntness as a club. Making friends and playing nice is tough because of the way I speak. Even if it's the truth everyone seems to get pissed off about what I say. Well, it's useful at times like these.

There's nothing Miki can do to stop me or save me.

I don't want Miki to stop or save me.

"Then what happened there?! Explain it to me! Just what are you doing?!"

The carpet thuds as she steps forward.

I don't know what happened to you either, but even if I did I wouldn't say it. Some things are better forgotten.

"I told you it's none of your business!" I step forward towards her as well. "You're freaking weird. Walking into some stranger's house and eating dinner there. Seriously, have you got a few screws loose or something?"

"Wha-?!"

Her feet carry her backwards. Mouth half open and brow furrowed, her face shows anger and pain. It's so obvious even a dull bastard like me can tell.

Good.

This is the one thing I do best, push people away. If I kept my mouth shut I wouldn't get into half the crap I've stepped in. But keeping quiet never suited me. Plus, it's actually coming in handy now.

Keeping her away is the best thing I can do to protect her.

I'm weak, after all.

"Get this through your skull. Stop. Following. Me. I don't need your help and I don't want it."

Her wide eyes finally stop looking at me only to stare at her feet. Whether it's to hide her tears or she simply doesn't want to see my face, I don't know.

I turn away as well.

My nails dig into my palms.

Really, some older brother I am.

"high schooler..."

"Huh?"

Miki's whisper turns my eyes back to her.

"You're just a high schooler. You shouldn't be getting into trouble as well."

She's looking at the ground, but still back chatting to me.

"Tch"

My tongue clicks.

I shouldn't be that surprised.

My sister's stubborn after all.

What else would you call someone who came over every few days to try and get a son and father who hated each other to make up?

The silence grows. I can't say anything. I am just a high schooler. Doing this crap isn't normal.

"See, you can't say anything." Her feet move forward. The distance between us closes. "If it's really that serious, then talk to me. We might be able to figure something out."

Dammit.

I suck in one last breath.

"Go home."

"Eh?"

"I said go home!"

"Wha-?!"

The distance between us grows.

"Go home or I'm calling your parents."

Eyes widen before narrowing.

"How are you going to do that? You don't even know their number."

"036-890-8661"

Air whistles as she gasps.

"Get out. You're in the way."

The clock ticks again and again.

"... Fine."

The words I wanted to hear finally come.

The carpet thumps as she walks past me.

"I'm sorry for bothering you."

Formality exchanged, the door creaks open and slams shut.

The metal walk way outside rings fainter and fainter.

"... Goddammit."

The bed springs creak as I collapse onto it. My body bounces a little from the force.

Clock hands twitch by and a car rumbles past outside. White light slowly grows yellow.

Finally, unable to bear it, I speak out loud.

"Not going to say anything?"

"Did you want me to say something?"

San's voice comes from somewhere beside me.

I sigh into my pillow.

There was no other way to do this. Sorry Miki, but I can't have you following you around like you used.

"Did you have to do something like this?"

She snorts once before answering.

"I was born into the world you stepped in, there was nothing to hide in the beginning and there's no one to protect anymore."

"So your answer's 'no', right?"

"Wasn't it obvious?"

"Thought I might ask, just in case."

Sighing, I push off the bed again and head to the phone.

"Are you going to call her parents after all?"

"No, at least not yet."

That would probably cause more problems than it's worth. I can imagine my old man's reaction to some guy suddenly calling him about his daughter. I've had enough fights with family today. Plus, Miki seemed to have got the message.

My hand picks up the receiver and I go through the call history before picking a number from yesterday.

Miki's said she woke up in a hospital and that someone had taken her there.

I don't know where exactly she passed out, but she said it was near the mountains. Not many people would pass by there.

The call button indents as I push it and the dial tone begins to play.

That night, two people either came or sent someone else to the address Miki had tried to get to. One was Midzuki Magari, the other was Niwa Aiko.

The dial tone continues five times before switching to a pre-recorded message.

Magari's not the type to help random strangers, not to mention unreachable.

"Thank you for calling Perfect Life Promotion Agency. We are sorry but due to the number of calls we are receiving all our operators are occupied at the moment. Please wait for a moment."

I didn't have Niwa down as a Good Samaritan either, but maybe her goons had a bit more heart.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, what is your main business for today?"

A familiar woman's voice plays in my ear.

"Sorry, but could you connect me to the Vice-President?"

"The Vice-President?"

She sounds very confused. I guess, last time really was part of Niwa's plans.

"Yeah, I need to ask her something."

"Um..."

Either because she remembers my voice, or from the surprise of receiving such a strange request the receptionist falls silent.

"Understood, it may take a little while, but I'll put you through."

"Oh, thanks."

A mix of mild surprise and thankfulness flows through me. Next time I'm at PL I should probably thank her in person.

Elevator music begins playing again. It's much longer than last time. My arm gradually gets tired from holding the receiver. I roll my neck and switch it to my other hand to get rid of the stiffness.

Finally a click ends the music mid note.

"My, my to what do I owe the pleasure, Kishinuma-san?"

I sigh at hearing Niwa Aiko's voice. Yup, definitely gonna have to thank that receptionist lady.

"Finally."

"You should be thankful you even managed to reach me."

"Yeah, don't worry I am."

But not to you.

"So, what is your business today?"

Her voice is light as always. Neither surprised at my sudden phone call, nor annoyed about it. If only she was like this all the time and didn't keep on slipping in irritating remarks or crazy comments.

"I wanted to ask you about last week."

"Last week?"

The light tone dips slightly. I guess, the events of that day weren't a laughing matter for her as well.

"Yeah, did your men pick up a girl on the way to Magari's mansion?"

"Yes, they did. How do you know that?"

The voice from the receiver grows serious. It reminds me of when we first met after she forgot Shinozaki and me, when she looked at me as an enemy.

"That was my little sister, she told me about it today."

A brief pause is born as Niwa digests that information.

"Does she remember your relationship?"

"No, but for some reason she's become attached to me."

"I see..."

Her lasts words are let out like a sigh. The tense atmosphere evaporates a bit as her voice returns to the lighter business one from the tense mercenary tone.

"Anyways, I was just worried about some of the things she told me and wanted to ask you about them."

"And what might those be?"

Even though I don't feel her threatening me anymore, a slight irritation is apparent in her voice.

"Were you the ones that made her pass out?"

"No, my men found her unconscious on their way to you."

The receiver creaks slightly as I grip it.

"It was deep enough in the mountains, so leaving her there was out of the question. I had them pick her up and take her to the nearest hospital since it was faster than calling for one and then waiting for it to come. That was part of the reason we only managed to get to you after nightfall."

Part of the mystery was solved. Niwa was the one who got her to the hospital. But, the reason she was passed out in the first place was still a mystery.

"Do you know why she was unconscious there?"

"No, it didn't seem to be life threatening so we never followed up on that. I had them do a spiritual check up on her just in case and there was no sign of possession or other malevolent spirits."

I breathe a sigh of relief. Come to think of it, I should have asked San whether she sensed something. Well, if there was something unusual, she would have probably told me by now.

"I see, thanks for doing that."

"We were merely doing what we always do."

She brushes off my thanks lightly.

"PL is built with the intent of improving the quality of life of its consumers."

"Well, I guess you are called 'Perfect Life'."

"Oh, did it take you that long to notice?"

"Sorry, but I've only seen the bad side of the company."

"You know, we did lose a van recently, I wonder if I can shift the expenses so it comes out of a certain someone's payment."

"Right, my bad, my bad."

"Good. Now is that all you wished to ask me?"

"Yeah, tha-"

Suddenly, a new idea goes through my head.

"Actually..."

**Interlude – DW, PI, AT, JC, OH Rot7**

**2009/01/31 - Saturday**

**? – ?, Midzuki Magari**

Falling.

The air rustles past golden hair as gravity accelerates a girl towards the ground.

Head first, she dives past the mundane scenery of windows and walls before black mist spirals out from in front, swallowing the world around her. The waning sun disappears into a void without depth or distance.

But it is not the absence of light that creates this darkness. She can still see her body, from the top of her head to the tips toes. Even the massive weapon she holds in her right hand is perfectly visible.

Suddenly, the black world changes. An obsidian surface rushes up to meet her in the void. Blinking in surprise, Magari twists like a cat and slams into the ground feet first. Her knees bend, absorbing the impact. The world without borders has gained a surface called the 'earth' and the place separate from it is the 'sky'. However, both are the same color. The 'earth' merely shines like polished marble occasionally even though not even a single star gleamed in the empty 'sky'.

"Hmph"

Standing up on the black mirror, blue eyes glare into the nothingness around her.

"Who is it?"

Her voice demands a reply, but not even her echo answers.

"Who is it, the one who dares get in my way?!" The black 'earth' rings like a massive bell as her slams into it in frustration. A metallic echo roars out in all directions..

Gradually, the bell silences.

"I see..." A soft smile appears on her face. The scythe twirls before her like a baton before its snath slams into the ground. The sound of vibrating metal rings again.

"I was going to a party, but hunting trash like you down along the way isn't bad."

The scythe sings as she gashes the air in front of her.

"Come out, come out little piggy. I'll make your squeals musical."

"Fufufu" Feminine laughter lightly tickles her ear, she whips around behind but the same blackness that extended endlessly on all sides was all that was there.

"You, a hunter? Aha, hahaha." The woman's voice continues. "All I see…" The darkness in front of Magari wriggles. Hints of movement cause her to narrow her eyes.

"Is a little girl."

Black tendrils explode from the ground and wrap around Magari's limbs and body. Her scythe swings downwards but is blasted out of her hand. It flies through the air, before impaling itself into the ground.

"NNggggg, UGGG"

Monstrous strength pushes against the black bindings, but fails to tear them. If it were a normal person the black material encasing Magari would have crushed them like an insect, enough force to compact a car is being used to hold Magari down.

"Kuh!"

The bindings around her legs tighten and she falls onto the ground.

"Now, stay put like one,"

Orange light appears.

"and I'll let you out when it's time."

Candle flames appear in the darkness. First one, then many more rise out of the smooth, black, 'earth' or materialize out of thin air.

Magari clicks her tongue in annoyance.

"Black magic..."

Shaking her head she rolls onto her back and looks up towards the candles.

"You're not one of those third rate cult members or the Wicca Institute."

Blue eyes stare up into the floating candles.

"Who are you?"

"I think the better question would probably be, 'What are you?'"

As if lecturing a small child, the woman's tone continues to mock Magari.

"And the answer to that is 'Witch'."

"Oh, really?"

A raised eyebrow followed by a bored sigh comes from the bound individual.

"Then, I can get a little serious then…"

The corners of her mouth twist upwards.

Red mist begins flowing from her skin.

"After all, the hunted isn't meant to catch the hunter." Her bindings began to hiss before shriveling and cracking like drying mud. "Get ready to have your face messed up, YOU BITCH!"

Arms bend, elbows push.

The blackness bursts and dust flies everywhere as new tendrils rush towards her.

Rolling out of the way, she jumps to her feet only to immediately flip backwards as the ground beneath her craters forming an instant deadfall. Her hands grab her scythe as she flies through the air, gouging out a section of the floor. Eyes begin to appear behind and around her.

"Closed Space Overwrite, begin!"

The blackness around her is replaced by a twisting red. Vague patterns like screaming faces appear and vanish.

Unlike the black world which merely isolates, this vermillion world actively hates. Pure loathing and hostility oozes out re-writing the 'laws' of the world around her. Crimson borders halt about three meters away from her, clawing at the surrounding environment.

The infection of the darkness ceases. A spot of red now exists around Magari in an endless void.

A feminine huff sounds from beyond the candles.

"So aggressive… you don't have to try that hard you know?"

"Shut up, the only things I want to hear from you are your pleas for mercy," Her scythe is pulled back behind her. "and your screams."

"Fine then, I honestly just wanted to keep you here for a little bit but…"

A deep rumble echoes from all around.

"I could use some practice once in a while."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Magari swings, dragging her scythe through the red space behind her. The vermillion world has a portion of it dragged out, before forming a crescent blade. Thrown by its master, the projectile surges forward scratching the air around it. It tears apart space instead of moving through it.

Sparking red rips through the candles. The ones which touch it are cut and torn apart. White wax fragments further turn to dust as it passes through them. Even the ones untouched by it melt from sheer hostility.

Suddenly, Magari jumps.

The crimson blade she had released away from her now rushes towards her.

Red light rushes forward to devour its master.

"Tch!"

Her hand dips into the red world behind her before punching the light downwards. It bites into the obsidian floor where she was before disappearing into the black world. The hole it makes resembles a mouth and its light continues to leak out from somewhere beneath the surface before the opening shuts like a pair of lips.

The eater was eaten.

Even the small bite mark it left was erased in an instant.

Magari retreats up into the sky. The eyes, red world, and its borders are dragged along with their master.

"Over here."

The woman's voice comes from above.

She turns towards the voice.

Escape from the ground does not give refuge. This world itself is her enemy. Even the heavens turn against her.

A massive cylinder of wax hurtles towards her. The white battering ram is almost thirty meters in diameter. She can't even begin to tell how long it was.

In the middle of the sky there is no ground to jump off of. Hence, Midzuki Magari has no escape. She twists in the air, landing on the surface of the projectile. The downwards acceleration replaces gravity allowing her to stand on it.

"HHHHHHHHRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" A cry like a cornered animal erupts from her mouth as she raises her scythe overhead, fitting her situation.

Evasion is impossible.

Trying to defend is futile.

Then, the only option is to attack.

The scythe point impacts the center of the cylinder.

A thunderous roar comes from the inanimate matter. White ground explodes from the force of the blow, pelting her with white, rocky, clumps of wax.

Had she been able to see the side of the structure she was on, the sight of thousands of cracks tearing through the building sized candle might have made her smile. Its descent is stopped briefly from the impact before the bottom half crushes the top.

The candle was stuck between its own downwards acceleration and Magari's counter attack. The two forces opposed each other for an instant and splintered it as a result. White wax shudders once before splitting in two down the middle, like a log split into firewood.

With an exit path cleared, the hunter dives through the gap. The candle hit her from an angle, thus she can run on along one of the halves.

However, her escape path isn't clear. Fragments of wax hurtle towards her as the candle continues falling. The new white 'ground' and 'ceiling' are covered in cracks and grooves creating a jagged terrain.

Is this what a piece of food trapped between two molars sees before it is smashed and swallowed?

The howls of the wind mix with the groans of the breaking candle in Magari's ears.

Chunks of wax the size of her head or torso hurtle towards and around her, a shot gun barrage of debris. Her scythe swings as she grunts, turning them to dust. The blade rings like a chime with each impact as she continues, barely slowing down.

Master Magari's goal is a slim sliver of darkness at the end of the candle. It peeks from between the two halves of the white cylinder. She will run through the center of the witch's attack and come out the other side.

The ground in front of her groans, tearing in two. A ten meter gap yawns open. Her legs kick just before she reaches it sending her towards the ceiling. In midair she flips like a cat and lands on the other half or the candle. Her toes convert the remainder of momentum into three powerful lunges, cratering the wax.

On the third step she blasts off the ceiling and lands on the ground again, past the gap. Again, she economically converts the force she used to get back on the ground to proper herself forward.

Suddenly, the wind that rushed past her is overwhelmed by a blast from behind. The golden twin tails that trailed behind her are blown in front of her. A monstrous roar comes from the same direction.

The huge candle has hit the 'earth'.

The half she was running on spasms, threatening to throw her off. A quick jump in time with the heaving sends her flying even further forwards, but she grimaces. This structure is already destroyed. She smashed it into pieces before it even hit the ground. All that's left for it to do is to collapse.

Digging her toes into the wax, her feet change direction.

Right now, there isn't enough time to run through the center.

Therefore, a new path was required.

Instead of exiting through the end, she'll go through the side.

It's a shorter but riskier alternative.

Going out through the end would take longer, but protect her from any falling fragments.

Going through the side may replace the single large attack with a hail of smaller ones.

The half above her buckles and begins to fall. The wax pieces start to sandwich her in between them. Like waxy teeth, they begin to bite down on the crumb between them. Five meters are left between her and the exit at the side, but she will be crushed before she can reach it.

The red world swirls around her and she kicks off the white floor with a bang. Her body flies through the air before the wax has time to crater in response. Eyes open up around her once again and the red world releases crimson light.

Waxy ground melts beneath her, turning to liquid before the pure hate.

White ceiling touches red, subliming into gas before catching fire.

The clear pool of wax vaporizes, and becomes a sea of flames.

Magri carves out the distance she lacked with her magic. Her hate widens the gap she needs to slip out of her doom.

A flare of orange roars out from a single point on the candle, sending the cultist rocketing out from inside them as the two halves clap shut.

The red world cools around her and she looks back at the crumbling candle, as she flies through the air.

The candle only stands for a few moments, like an obelisk, before collapsing. Wax should not make the sound of crumbling rock, but its sheer mass gives it new voice.

She lands with a metal clang and her heels skid along the black 'earth', sending orange sparks into the air with metallic screeches. The scythe swings behind her, digging into the darkness like a plow. It too screams as it slows her, using up the force of her fall to wreck the ground.

"Fuhuhu." An amused chuckle comes from the void. Magari glares up into the black sky again.

"Very good, but…"

More humongous candles emerge out of the 'sky'.

"Not enough."

They fall.

The ground screeches as Magri's scythe wrenches out of it. Her red world releases a burst of crimson, frying away the dark tendrils that had snuck up around her.

The first pillar approaches.

Black heels kick off the ground again, but the 'earth' becomes her enemy once more.

A pit opens up in her way, but instead of jumping over it the red world covers it, replacing black hole with wriggling, red, ground. The space around her is replaced with a different dimension, overwriting the trapped ground with firm footing.

The first pillar impacts sending ripples through the ground. Magari jumps with the shockwave. Wind generated from the blow rushes past her. Her heels skid across the ground again as she lands.

A frontal attack is useless. Even if she has the strength to break the pillars, she'd be buried in the rubble. Battles of magic are ones of caution and wit. Until she knows what her opponent is capable of, she can't afford to lose her mobility like that.

Another pillar rockets towards her. The ground heaves with its landing as it blocks her path.

"Tch!"

Backing away she prepares to dodge again, but stops. The other pillars are not aimed at her. They touch the ground gently, surrounding her.

"I see, so that's what you wanted..."

Magari sighs and places her scythe on her shoulder.

It was a simple trick.

The candles were never meant to crush her.

They were meant to seal her.

If she had known that, she would have started breaking them the moment she saw them. But now that the seal was complete, breaking them might be much harder.

Twelve white pillars, large gaps in between them, surrounded her on all sides. The wicks ignited lighting up the world with orange light.

By sacrificing one at the very beginning, Magari's opponent had made her think that the candles were simple projectiles. The violence the next two were thrown with strengthened that impression. But, all of that was to prevent her from destroying them before they surrounded her.

No, maybe it was a trap either way.

If she destroyed them she would gradually be buried in wax. If she let them go they would become a seal.

Magari glares at one of the gaps between the candles.

"Now, just stay there like a good little girl." The voice from before comes from beyond the candle prison. "I'll let you out later."

"I'll remember this…" Magari glares towards it.

"Fuhuhu... ah, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAaaaaaa, ha ha" Gleeful laughter echoes from the darkness, the candle flames dance with their masters laughter.

"Tch! HHHHHHHHHRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" Her scythe drags out another crimson arc. Red sparks writhes through the air before sinking into the base of one of the candles. A wet crack comes from the impact as wax is splintered and liquefied at the same time. The entire pillar sags.

Then, the world flutters.

It goes out of focus, but it is not the muscles in the eye gathering light on the wrong spot. It is the world that causes the blurring. When it reappears the candle stands undamaged, perfectly the same as before.

"Hmph." Magari snorts and shoulders her scythe. The seal didn't break after all. Although there seemed to be nothing physically stopping her from walking out, without knowing what it did or how it functioned, it might be worse than staying inside.

"So, what do you want?"

The red world around her flickers, tortured faces continue to sink and rise out it. Lidless eyes stare in the direction she faces.

"Conversing with a witch? Isn't that blasphemous for one of your organization?"

Mockery dripped from the voice like mucus. Although the voice was pleasant its tone was disgusting.

"Talking with a relic of the past is hateful and impure, but as long as I kill you later it's all fine." Cocking her head, she glares at the voice. "I thought all the witches were eaten by the Book of Shadows."

"That's just a vessel. It never sought out witches on its own free will."

A vicious leer appears on the cultists face.

"And that's why there aren't any of you left? Don't make me laugh. You idiots got too greedy and got your just deserts."

"Is that what they teach you there?" The witch sighs, unaffected by the insult. "What wishful thinking. But, I guess the true story is an even bigger joke."

"Shut up, your bullshit isn't what I want to hear anyways. What do you want?"

The candles flicker, the faces writhe.

"Happy life, I guess."

"Huh?"

Confusion opens Magari's jaw as disgust furrows her brow.

A short sigh escapes her as she scratches her head.

"That's impossible."

A sneer forms on her face.

"People resort to magic because they can't gain what they want via normal means. But, a happy life is well within the limits of that."

Her arms cross in front of her.

"Wasting magic on something as silly as that, you sure you got your priorities straight?"

The witch remains silent.

"Sorry, but that wish will never be granted."

A triumphant smirk decorates her face.

"If that is what you truly want, then even magic cannot help you attain that."

The candles continue to glow. Orange and red light overlap each other in the circle. Like a canvas, the white candles are painted crimson and yellow by the light. Instead of pillars of wax, they look like towers of fat and muscle are growing out from the black ground.

"You really don't understand what a witch is, do you?"

A blond eye brow rises.

"For a cult that was exposed to the Book of Shadows, I'd have thought you would have understood us a little more."

Magari's world grows, overwriting more of the blackness inside the ring of candles.

"Well, since you don't even understand the difference between '魔術'(Law of Mara) and '魔法'(Techniques of Mara) I shouldn't be too surprised."

Something pulses within the darkness at her words. The first syllable of each word, the sound of 'Ma' resonates with something.

"Anyways, it was my fault for answering your question truthfully. Your lack of understanding is completely understandable."

Patronizing, mocking, arrogant. Her tone belittles the previous next in line of the Grave of Maltuva to the marrow.

"I want to keep you here so I can have those two meet."

The world outside the ring of candles darkens. Even the shadows of the candles themselves disappear.

"If you help him, then he won't be able to get what's necessary from there."

"'Those two?'"

Magari's brow furrows. The list of things inside her mansion goes through her mind. Although she's been cut off from the live feed, she still has the names of those who were inside.

"Almost polar opposites, yet inherently the same."

The witch continues to speak, but no longer at Magari.

"I'd say he's the more unfortunate of the two though..."

Her voice giggles to itself.

"Hmmm, so you're interested in him?"

A bored voice comes from the cultist.

"'Interested'?"

"Why else would a witch even bother with a human?" A cold smile crosses her face. "I wonder what would happen if I took him for myself..."

"You can't do that." The witches answer was instantaneous. "You're not his type. He's not into women with unnecessarily large breasts." As if stating the obvious, the witch isn't worried at all by Magari's threat.

"You've said it now..." Blue eyes burn with rage, the red world laps at the bases of the candle, tortured faces scream silently as more eyes open up around her.

"You were planning to kill me anyways, so I have no reason to be civil with you."

A single, normal sized, candle lights up in the dark.

"I have another group to delay, so be nice and stay put, okay?"

The candle winks out of existence, leaving Magari alone.

"A real witch, huh?"

Sighing to herself, she looks at the edges of her world. The red climbs up the candles, but can't go past them. No, it's going past them, but returning back inside them. Leaving the seal was the same as entering it.

"Well, at least her abilities seem to be the real deal."

Her heels click across the screaming faces before reaching one of the white pillars. A black gloved hand strokes its surface.

"I can't wait to take them for myself."

The scythe rises off her shoulder, before impaling itself into the wax.

**Interlude - END**

* * *

**A/N:** A new chapter in a little less than a month. Phew. One more day of vacation for Yoshiki. On Monday we go back to the starting line.

**Sublimation**

I'm sure most people know about melting and evaporation. These are processes where matter changes from one physical state to the next. Sublimation is the process where a solid goes straight to gas without becoming liquid first.

A good example would be dry ice, which is carbon dioxide that has been cooled till it freezes and becomes solid. When warmed up, it goes back to being a gas instead of becoming a liquid. You can get liquid carbon dioxide if you apply enough pressure to gaseous carbon dioxide, but that's all about the relation ship between pressure and temperature so look it up on wikipedia if you're interested. **TLDR: **The reason why the wax above Magari sublimed was because it was falling towards her. The pressure generated by it falling added with the heat from Magari's world converted solid wax to wax vapor instantly before setting it on fire. The wax below her remained at a set distance from her so it melted normally before vaporizing and catching fire. (Science is fun!)

**Ｍａｇａｒｉ'ｓ ｄｅａｌｙ**

The interlude shows why Magari arrived late and why, even though Aiko started preparing to help Yoshiki while the sun was still up, her men only arrived when the Moon was in the sky.

**Updated Chapters**

I've recently re-written chapter 1 completely, so it's probably worth a read.

**魔(Ma)**

For those of you who have read "War of the Witches" this is probably a familiar term.

Since it hasn't been updated for a while and I haven't edited it for spelling mistakes or grammatical errors here's the discussion that probably best explains it.

_"Yes, as a witch it is probably important to truly understand what it means to use magic." Her eyes open and locks with mine. "Mahou, the Japanese term for magic. The characters used are 魔'Ma', which is the symbol used for the god Mara, and 法'Hou' which is the symbol for law. Together the word itself means the Law of Mara."_

_"Mara? A god? What do you mean?"_

_"Mara, a deity or demon in Buddhist theology, a religion prevalent in the orient. It's based around the belief that one must attain enlightenment by following the teachings of a man named Siddhartha Gautama." The woman in blue explains._

_"Mara was the existence that attempted to stop this man from reaching enlightenment when he was on his journey. Buddhism says that he conquered it and achieved enlightenment but I cannot imagine how one can truly defeat something like that. Its name comes from the word 'mer' in the ancient tongue before proper languages were invented. It means 'to die' and has influenced our language as well. The Latin word mors, which is the word for death. and by extension the words morir or mort are said to be derived from it. Other religions make reference to it. The Slavic tribes refer to it as Marzanna and believe it to be a goddess of death and rebirth of nature, while the Latvians believe her to be Mara, 'Mother of the Earth', and the highest of all of their gods. Regardless, whether any of these stories are true, our magic follows the rules of that existence."_

Some forms of Buddhism interpret Mara as a force or concept, but originally it was referred to as a deity. Japanese Buddhism still has concepts such as deities or "wrathful gods" which protect the Bodhisattva.

In other words, the idea of Buddhism having gods isn't too strange. Most people believe it to be a religion with no god, but that would depend on what branch/sect/type of Buddhism you study. If it helps, think of it this way, "There are gods in Buddhism. Buddhists just don't worship them, or at least not as much as the Buddha."

**Character Bios**

I've started writing Character Bios on tumblr. Since I'm doing them alphabetically, the characters who don't show up in this fic that much get some lime light on them. I've got Yoshiki, Satsuki, Satoshi, and Yuka so far. Naomi's next in line.

**Magari's "Magic"**

I'll explore this later on.

As for why she never used it during Blood Drive, her own statement sorts of hints the reason.

During the game, you see a variety of red markings on the walls and floors of Heavenly Host and the Nirvana.

Magari states that they were made by some of the investigation teams of the Grave of Maltuva and those markings had accidentally agitated the Nirvana, thus leading to their deaths.

The spells were there to study the Nirvana, so they weren't anything too major. Still, the usage of magic alone was enough to gain the Nirvana's attention. Not a single cultists survived.

TLDR: Magari using magic on the scale she does against the witch in the Nirvana would probably have gotten her killed.


	43. ADF - Chapter 17 - Date Part1

**A/N:** Asterisks will be explained in author's note at bottom.**  
**

**Interlude – 0x80020190**

**2009/01/31 - Saturday**

Apartment buildings, telephone poles, and other pieces of urban scenery rush past a window, one of the many that line the train car. The clackety-clack of iron wheels on rails counts the passage of distance as well as time.

Saturday afternoon meant the car was relatively empty. Only the cushioned benches lined against the walls face each other. The time and date meant few people had reason to use the train. Most were already at their destination or never intended to leave home.

In the car, a single girl with a pony tail kicks her feet childishly. A rucksack sits beside her. She wasn't tall enough to put it in the overhead rack.

The driver's monotone voice announces the name of the next station and the train slows down. Building which blurred past slow to a jog before coming to a stop. A hiss and the doors open, letting a cold gust of wind in with the few people on the platform.

Having gotten on many times, the other passengers step into the car closest to the stairs or elevator of the station they will get off at. Nobody steps into the car the girl sits in. It's the one closest to the stairs of this station, but that's only useful if you're late.

Kishinuma Miki kicks her feet again.

It had taken her all morning to get ready.

The reason wasn't school work, which had been half completed the night before, and it wasn't her rucksack which only took half an hour to pack.

"It really is far away..." Miki complains to herself.

Today's morning had been spent on figuring out how to get to the address she had seen inside a certain envelope. It had been difficult. She had expected it to be somewhere in the city, not in the mountains. On top of that, with only her allowance for travel fares, she was limited to trains as her main means of transportation. Thankfully, her commuter pass covered most of the lines within Tokyo, saving her at least three thousand yen. The bus would be the most expensive portion of the journey, but that was only a couple hundred.

As long as it's public transport, getting around in Japan is relatively cheap.

A high pitched warble signals to an empty platform that the train is ready to leave.

Suddenly, a staccato of footsteps came from outside. Mixing in with the signal, the sound grows louder as someone rushes up the steps. The runner pops up from the stairs just as the signals warbling stops.

The tardy passenger is a woman of average height with black hair in a ponytail.

The train beeps and the pneumatic doors hiss, signaling they will close soon..

Leather shoes kick off the cement, and yellow tactile paving* of the station.

The doors clunk shut, almost catching the woman's ponytail as she slips inside. Panting heavily, she supports herself with her hands on her knees, before stumbling as the train lurches forward. A high pitched whine comes from the engine as the cars accelerate, and the train driver announces the name of the next station in the usual monotone.

"Phew!"

Exclaiming once, the woman plops down into the seat next to the door.

"Thank goodness I made it."

She exhales heavily, before her eyes flick upwards. Blue eyes met grey ones.

"Oh. Sorry, did I bother you?"

"Eh? Oh... No, not at all."

The woman smiles apologetically and Miki smiles back reflexively.

"That's good."

Sighing again, the woman leans back in her seat.

"I totally lost track of time..."

The engine's whine dies out as the train reaches its maximum velocity. Blue and grey eyes glance at each other, occasionally meeting a little awkwardly.

"Are you going off to play somewhere?"

"Huh?"

The woman breaks the silence and Miki blinks at the sudden question.

"Sorry, I was just curious."

The woman waves her hands, as if to say 'I'm not suspicious or anything'.

"The two of us both look pretty bored, so I thought we could kill some time with a chat."

"Oh..."

She has a point. Neither of them have anything to occupy them. Most people would have brought a book, newspaper, or even a portable game console to kill time while on the train. The woman doesn't have anything in her hands, nor does she have a bag that might contain something like that. Miki's hands are free as well and her rucksack only has things like gloves, notebooks, and a disposable camera. Items that might be need for an investigation.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk. As I said, it's just to kill the time."

"No, it's alright."

The woman and the girl smile at each other, one friendly the other slightly nervous.

"I'm trying to get to Hanno city."

"Hanno city?" The woman tilts her head slightly. "Isn't that place mostly mountains?"

"Have you been there before?"

"Once or twice just on some business. Is it your first time there?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm." A thumb and index finger pinch a chin in thought. "There's not much to see there right now. They have a festival in late March, but it is February right now."

"Well, I'm not going there to play or sight-see." Miki shrugs. "It's more like I want to investigate something."

"'Investigate'?" The woman tilts her head again. "For a school project or something?"

"More a personal project, I guess." Miki tilts scratches her cheek sheepishly. Her smile grows more natural. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm actually heading to Hanno as well." The woman answers with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yup, I'm arranging a little get together among acquaintances, so I have to be there before everyone else to set everything up." Blue eyes glint. "If it's okay with you, I can show you around the place, since I'm free for a while."

"Um, I don't think that'll be possible. It's pretty far off in... the... moun... tains..."

Miki's eyelids droop. Her body begins to rock with the movements of the train.

"That's alright."

The woman stands up.

"I have some time left."

Three steps and her shadow covers the girl.

"Let's get along with each other from now on, Miki-chan."

The train stops at the next station. Doors hiss open again, but neither the girl nor the woman is in the car.

* * *

A man in his forties puts two fingers to his head. Sunglasses hide his eyes and a black suit covers a muscular frame. He sighs tiredly before allowing foreign emotions to flow through him. Irritation, worry, and exasperation enter his mind before the link opens.

_"__Vice-President, we have a situation."_

_"__I see it. Take her to a hospital."_

_"__Roger."_

The connections ceases, his fingers drop from his head. Four more men in similar clothes stand around him. Two of them are in front of him, one on his knees the other one slightly behind him with a handgun. Before them is a girl.

She looks like the victim of a hit and run incident, but there's no blood. The other two stand on either side of the forty year old, watching for danger.

"Put her in the back and keep an eye on her." He orders. "We're pulling back for now."

The two men inspecting the girl pick her up by the shoulders and half-carry half-drag her to the van.

"We have to go all the way back just to get one girl to the hospital?"

The question comes from the suited man on his right, one of the two who had been on lookout duty. He seems to be the youngest among them, about 25 years old.

"Protecting civilians is part of our job." The man nods to the man on his left signaling him to join the other two in the back. "Not to mention this is for our safety as well." He and the younger one get in the front.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The youngest member shuts the passenger door. His senior does the same to the driver's.

The van's insides are different from a normal one. It's almost like a prisoner van. The back is separated from the front with a metal divider. A small viewing port allows both sides to check on each other. Six seats face each other. The girl is placed in between the two men who carried her. The last one sits opposite her. They clip the seatbelt over her before buckling their own.

"You're still new, so I can't blame you, but taking this girl back by ourselves is the safest choice."

The van roars to life and does a U-turn.

"Why's that?" The man in the passenger's seat clips on his seatbelt as his senior does the same. "Couldn't we just call an ambulance or just leave one of our guys to watch over her?"

The van starts down the mountain road. Orange sunlight comes in from the windshield.

"Ordinarily, that would be the best choice. After all, it seems rather pointless to send all of us back for one girl."

"Then why are we doing this?"

"It's because, it might not be a girl that's lying there when we get back."

"Eh?"

The passenger turns towards the driver.

"These cult types are all extremists. That's why they're cults in the first place, but because of that you can't half-ass anything you do against them." He nods towards the back of the van. "The moment you do, you're dead." The youngest member peeks through the viewing port. The barrel of a gun is pointed at the girls head, the wielder is the man opposite her. Paper talismans are attached to her head and arms by the men on either side of her. "That girl we have in the back could be a trap."

"Then why are we carrying something like that in the back seat with us?" The youngest member asks as he turns back to the windshield.

"Because, this way we can cover each other." The man explains as they get off the mountain and return to flat ground. Gravity stops pulling them into their seatbelts.

"If we left one of us behind to watch over her and she turns out to be a trap, that one left behind is as good as dead. On top of that, that's one less team member we're taking with us on our mission. In other words, it's not worth it. We reduce our chances of succeeding the mission and put one of our members at risk."

"Then why're we bothering to help her in the first place?"

"Besides the fact it would be unethical to just leave her?"

"Isn't that the only reason?"

The man snorts in response, before beginning to explain.

"Think about it. If the mission fails and we have to retreat, this is the only route we can take back down the mountain. If that girl really was a Grave trap then we'd be cornered between a rock and a hard place."

"And if she turns out to be hostile while she's in the car?"

"That's why they're doing that." He nods at the back of the van again. "This isn't just rescuing a girl. We're dealing with what could be the equivalent of a spiritual IED."

The passenger huffs and leans back in his seat.

"What happens if that isn't enough? Won't it be safer to have her outside the car?"

"If we can't stop her with that, then we never stood a chance to begin with. We'd end up being killed whether she's in the car or outside of it."

A skeptical expression crosses the passenger's face.

"All this over one girl?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it, you haven't met 'her' have you?"

"'Her'?"

"Yeah, the Vice-President's old underclassman." The driver's brow furrows. "One meeting with her and all this won't seem enough."

"What's her name?"

"Midzuki Magari."

* * *

**2009/02/08 – Sunday**

"03, report, over."

"03, area clear. However, one civilian tailing, over."

"Are they armed, over?"

"Tail has no weapons. Female with a baseball cap and green jacket. Age of about 13-14, over."

"Keep an eye on her. Discern objective, over."

"Roger. Appears to be civilian female from last week, over."

"Orders still stand; observe, discern objective over."

"Roger, out."

* * *

**Kishinuma Yoshiki**

A heavy sigh comes from my mouth.

"Why the hell do I have to do this?" I grumble to myself.

My right hand scratches my head, and my back leans against the bench I'm sat in.

The time is about ten a.m. I've been stuck waiting in front of the train station for the past couple of minutes.

As for why I'm stuck here...

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kishinuma-san."

was because Niwa Aiko asked me out on a date yesterday.

_"__Huh?"_

_"__I said, 'Take me out on a date, Kishinuma-san.'"_

_"__... Right. Let me just ask, why?"_

_"__You already know the reason. It's in exchange for helping you get into Kisaragi Academy."_

_"__That ain't what I meant. Why are you asking me out on a date?"_

_"__Am I not up to your standards, Kishinuma-san?"_

_"__Stop screwing with me! Why the hell do you want to go on a date with me?! What's the point?!"_

_"__If you want a reason then how's this one? I have something you want, and you have something I want. It's give and take, Kishinuma-san. Now, do you want my help getting into Kisaragi Academy, or will you find your own way in?"_

I sigh at the memory. In the end, I did as she told me and waited in front of the Fujisawa train station.

"Were you here for a while?"

Niwa wears her light smile as always, but her clothes aren't her usual one.

"Not really. I just don't see the point to this, that's all."

She wears a black, knee length, one piece with teal ribbons on it and a denim jacket. A small purse hangs off her left shoulder.

"Then stop giving me that look. You've already agreed to this date so at least pretend to be having fun." She scolds me with a smile.

Annoying.

"It's not that." I gripe. "I'm just surprised you could look that normal, that's all."

"That's not entirely true. At the moment, I look like the girlfriend of a delinquent, after all."

Touché. I'd like to say we're even, but her poker face doesn't show any sign of irritation.

"You're the one who asked me out." I stand up from the bench. "If you don't like it then let's wrap it up and go home."

"That's fine with me. But, can you find a way into Kisaragi by yourself?"

I click my tongue. As always, she doesn't pull her punches at all.

"Grow up, Kishinuma-san. I never asked you to enjoy this. All I asked for was a date." Leaning forwards, her eyes stare up into mine. "All you need to do is keep me company until I'm satisfied." She smiles, and a chill runs through me. "So, at least look like you're having fun."

I turn away and scratch my head, before sighing and giving in.

"Fine."

"Good." She steps back, and turns around. "Now then, let's go."

I stare at her as she walks towards the ticket booth for a moment before sighing again.

You're the one who has to grow up. You don't blackmail people into a 'date'.

...

...

...

We got on the train. For a Sunday, it was relatively open. Well, Fujisawa city is mostly a commuter city, so the number of people using the train during weekdays and weekends is as different as night and day.

"So, where are we going?" I ask.

"We'll be taking the train to Shinjuku, after tha-"

"Shinjuku?!" I interrupted her midsentence.

"Yes, that's right. Is there something wrong?"

Shinjuku is an hour away from Fujisawa city. Not to mention it's the most expensive ward in Tokyo. The sort of place celebrities and politicians go to for fun. Well, I guess the person next to me is the Vice-President of a company so she sort of counts.

"I didn't bring much cash, you know?"

"Don't worry. I won't rely on you for the bill."

"Tch, sorry about that."

"Don't be so bitter. Anyways, we'll only stop there for a moment."

"Then where are we actually going?"

"Isn't that something the man should decide? 'Boys be ambitious' or something like that."

"You're the one who invited me out. Either way, I don't know that part of Tokyo that well."

"Is that so?"

"Most of my time was spent working or going to school, I never had much time to just play around."

"Hmm, that's a tad unexpected."

"What?"

"I thought you'd be a bit more of a playboy with your hair color, but you're unexpectedly serious."

"What sort of high school playboy goes to Shinjuku?" I scratch my head. "Unless you're the heir to some CEO or something, you wouldn't have the money."

"They would probably do what you're doing."

"Huh?"

"They get a date with a rich girl, and have her pay for everything." An angelic smile is turned towards me. "Just like you are doing so right now."

Ugh. A headache is already building and we haven't even started the date proper. We're only trying to get there. Does she want me to pay or not?

"Fine, we'll split everything fifty-fifty, you fine with that?" I turn away from her, pissed.

"Are you sure?"

Crap. She said that in the same way as the guy who asks the questions in 'Who wants to be a millionaire' and she's just as unreadable. First she offers to pay for everything, then she guilts me into paying for stuff. Which is it goddammit!

I take a peek at her. A charming smile is plastered across her face.

Alright, fine.

"Yeah, fifty-fifty." Slouching back into my seat, I glare at the seat in front of me. She's just doing this to screw with me. "Anyways, you'd probably send me an invoice, or take it from my future salary."

"With interest as well." She says in a cheerful voice.

"Man, you're a real piece of work."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The conversation dies down, only the rattling of the train and the fragments of conversation from those around us.

Is it going to be like this for the next hour? Well, I was never great with small talk. Keeping quiet is probably the best way to avoid trouble.

"So, what have you been doing this week?" Niwa breaks the silence with a surprisingly normal question.

"What's it to you?"

"Staying silent for the next hour seems a bit pointless, I'm using my time as well so entertain me a little."

I sigh and scratch my head again.

"You're a tyrant, you know that right?"

"It comes with the territory. Plus, they say power harassment is booming in Japanese businesses, don't they?"

"That's not a good thing, and this goes beyond harassment." I sigh.

To tell her about this week or not...

There wasn't much to hide. All I did was learn a little about the spiritual world. Whether Niwa would find that interesting was a different matter. It could be that all I learned was kindergarten material for her.

Ah, whatever. I don't feel like telling her much anyways. I'll just say something random and get her to shut up.

"I didn't do much, just stayed home most of the time."

"You became a NEET?"

"Why the hell... Forget it. Fine. Yeah, yeah. Take it like that if you want."

"So, what does a NEET do with his time? I've never actually seen one before."

"Don't talk about me like I'm some sort of rare animal."

"True, NEETs aren't that rare in Japan."

"That's not the bit that's wrong."

"Indeed. It's your uncooperative attitude that's the problem." She crosses her arms in thought for a moment in thought.

"How about this? I'll tell you about Satoshi and the rest of your friends and how they're doing. In exchange, you'll tell me what you've been up to for that past week."

I stop for a moment. Keep cool. She's just playing with you.

"How do you even know we're friends?"

"You went to the same school and got sent to Heavenly Host with the Sachiko Ever After charm. The main way of finding that charm was through Naho's blog, you probably tried it out because you were friends, right?"

"So what?"

"Don't you want to know how they're doing?"

Satoshi and the others... I did wonder how they were doing a couple of times, but I never saw them after getting back. The one time I passed by Satoshi's house, I didn't catch him. They should be alright since Shinozaki said she opened a way for them to get back.

"Well?" Niwa tilts her head.

I'd like to check if they're okay, and it might be worth telling Shinozaki about them as well. She ended up like that for our sakes, after all. She'd like to know that they're safe...

"I really didn't do much." I start out with as little as possible. "Just studied and trained, that's it." Information is power to Niwa, might as well milk it for all its worth. "Your turn. How are they?"

"They're doing fine."

The shortness of her answer almost makes me slump forwards. Talk about being brief...

"That's it?"

"I could say the same for your explanation."

To sum it up, I get what I give. Well, it's better than being exploited.

"I was figuring out how to use spiritual energy." Grudgingly, I continue talking. "You're going to send me into places like Magari's mansion on a daily basis, right? I needed something to give me an edge, since you're not offering me one."

"Admirable, it's better to prepare your own weapons, instead of relying on those from others."

"Isn't that just you being stingy?" Niwa refused to give me anything on my first job. If I didn't find San, I'd still be as defenseless as before.

"I was complimenting you, you know?"

"Thanks." I accept her praise as sarcastically as possible. "Your turn now."

"Naomi-chan's eye is healing. I've been giving her some of the eye drops my sister prescribed her. It should be fine after a month or so."

Well that's surprising. Usually, getting her to say anything useful is like pulling teeth. On the other hand she keeps giving me useless advice even though I never asked for it.

"And Satoshi?"

"He's alright too. We got Yuka and her friend out as well." We pass a train crossing. The cling clang of the warning bells grows in pitch before fading away. Niwa waits for us to pass before speaking.

"Who helped you train with spiritual energy?"

I turn away from her.

"Why do you want to know?"

"You're working for me, Kishinuma-san." The back of my neck prickles slightly. "That means the things and people you involve yourself with might involve me as well." Niwa's voice grows louder as she leans over towards me. "I can't have you betraying me when it counts most, can I?"

I gulp. Niwa Aiko can extract memories by making eye contact. That's the reason I looked away the moment she brought up San.

Like my death precognitions, San is an advantage I have that she doesn't. It might not be much, but I'd rather not give it up. On top of that, Niwa said she liked collecting Reigu(Spiritual Items) back before she went into Heavenly Host. I don't know whether San counts as one or not, but I'd rather not to find out when she confiscates her to add to her collection.

"That person is alright." We're in a public place, so I'd like to think I'm safe. However, this situation is bad for me too. I can't get off a running train, not until the next station. There are other passengers, but who knows? Maybe they're all her goons. "They're an enemy of Magari and the Grave of Maltuva. That's good enough for you, right?"

"'The enemy of my enemy is my friend', is what you're saying, correct?" The prickling feeling disappears. "You've got a point, but not all forces opposing the Grave are good."

I turn back to her and see her gazing out the window with a bored expression.

"You talking about the Yagoura or whatever?"

The Yagoura (御秡如). The name used the characters; 御 which changed the word after it into a more respectful version, 秡 purification, and 如 the Japanese equivalent of adding 'ly' in English. It meant something along the lines of 'Purifyingly' or 'the ones who act in a pure manner'.

Kiriya Mist was supposedly the last surviving member of that cult. He and Magari seemed to be on bad terms with each other. After all, she said she'd kill me after she killed Mist.

"Indeed." Niwa nods. "It's good to make new allies, but at least know where they stand."

I snort. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black.

"Then what about you? Where do you stand?"

We enter a tunnel and the scenery is replaced by darkness.

"Did you see me as an ally?" She asks as she stares at the window.

"Then are you my enemy?"

"Who knows? I guess, you don't have to be allies to work for someone, but it definitely helps." She smiles impishly. "But, to answer your previous question, I work for my own side."

"Brilliant." I sigh. "Well, wasn't expecting a straight answer anyways."

"I'll promise this much though, Kishinuma-san." The train bursts out the tunnel and sways slightly. "I will not allow civilians to be endangered." She stares into the distance for a moment, before smiling. "After all, a company is meaningless without customers."

I snort. In the end, it's all about money. She had me going there for a moment.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Humans rarely do."

We both fall silent again. Only the noise from the train's wheels stops the car from being completely quiet.

An uncomfortable feeling begins to build up. I peek at her from the corner of my eye, but Niwa's just staring out of the window.

Finally, scratching my head and sighing, I break the silence.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She continues to stare out the window.

"You're not going to get me to spill the beans about who taught me?"

"No, I won't."

Her back is still turned towards me. An uncomfortable feeling starts building up.

There was a time, before I got kicked out of the house, when I ate a slice of cake I found in the fridge. Turned out, it was Miki's. Our family didn't have a lot of money, so it wasn't something she bought. It was something she got from a friend's birthday party. Apparently, they had some sort of cake decorating event where the kids would put on icing, fruits, and other things onto bare sponge cakes. Miki had gotten a slice of one of these. According to her, it was fine since no-one had really touched it.

I could guess why.

It was way too sweet.

The icing was closer to recrystallized sugar, and whoever made it had the bright idea of embedding chocolates, dried fruits, and candies into the cake itself. Since I'd just grabbed it out of the fridge and shoved it into my mouth, I swallowed most of it in one bite.

In the end, Miki wouldn't talk to me for three days. Honestly, I think I did her a favor by eating that.

Niwa is currently giving me that same feeling. I don't want to talk to her, but staying quiet feels like it'll bite me in the ass later. Christ, is this some new way to annoy me? I thought talking with her was annoying, but now not talking to her makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Usually, you'd blackmail me into telling you or something." Dammit, I lost.

"I'd like to, but there's no point in doing that. You becoming stronger is a good thing for me, after all. It's disappointing that you won't talk about it, but it's not a major issue."

What is this? Is she sulking? Keeping her happy isn't my job, but this isn't what I expected from Niwa. Her backing down is so different to what I imagined that it's beginning to screw with my head.

Usually I'd just keep quiet and let her sulk. I'm not in the wrong here, and trying to prod someone who's sulking will just make the situation worse. Staying quiet and doing nothing should be the best option... Then, why don't I feel any safer?

Well, I can guess the reason. True, doing nothing can stop you from getting into trouble. But, if you're already stuck in a bad situation, doing nothing won't get you out of it either.

I sigh again.

They say, 'fortune falls out of your mouth when you sigh', but I don't think my luck can get any worse, might as well go for broke. Not to mention I have to stay with her for the rest of the day. Being with Niwa is tiring enough. Being with a sulky Niwa is tiring in a different way.

"So, what about you?"

Niwa looks at me with a visible 'hm?' on her face.

"What happened to you after Heavenly Host?" I didn't really care, but that was the only topic I could think of.

Niwa smiles lightly.

"Finally, you're starting to act the part."

I snort. Is she still playing with this 'date' setting? I don't get what 'part' I'm supposed to play, but might as well go with the flow.

"It's just to kill the time. We still have most of an hour to get there."

...

...

...

I ended up listening to Niwa talk for most of an hour. The occasional grunt, nod, and question were the limits of my participation.

Niwa Aiko, the little sister of Niwa Kuon or Kuon-sensei. She was the teacher who replaced Yui-sensei after our first time in Heavenly Host Elementary School.

After Niwa, Satoshi, and the rest got back to this world from Heavenly Host, she collapsed from blood loss and exhaustion. 2 days later she woke up in a hospital bed, hooked up to a transfusion pack. Beside her was one of Kuon-sensei's subordinates. He had come to deliver Niwa her will and testament.

According to him, Kuon-sensei's lawyer had been given instructions to reveal it a day ago. It was as if she knew she was going to die in Heavenly Host.

Sure, that place was dangerous, and her resolution was a hell of a lot better than Niwa's overconfidence, but I don't agree with that outlook. I knew I might die there, but I didn't prepare for my funeral.

Anyways, my personal opinion about her actions doesn't really matter. She died, and the things she set up for after her death worked to help Niwa.

The will gave most of Kuon-sensei's assets and properties to her. Their parents were also included, but the majority of the money went to Niwa Aiko. These took the form of; stocks, bonds, contracts, and most of the shares of PL that Kuon had.

Niwa used these to try and gain control of PL.

Kuon-sensei was the CEO of PL, but she didn't own the company. She was promoted to her position by a board of directors that owned PL's shares. Thus, she couldn't leave the company to Niwa in her will. It wasn't hers to give in the first place.

The company was being liquidated at the time. There was no one else who could manage PL besides Kuon-sensei. Everyone in the company knew that, even the board of directors. Thus, once she disappeared and her will was revealed, they decided to sell out as quickly as possible. PL was originally a small advertising company. The only reason it became big was thanks to Kuon-sensei. As long as she was the CEO, the board believed it would keep growing. But, with her gone, it was obvious that PL would return to its previous size sooner or later. So, they sold out while it was still worth something, like rats fleeing a sinking ship.

"Technically, I am a board member." Niwa smirked. "But, as you'd expect, most of the other members didn't like the idea of a high school girl sitting at the same table as them. My current position is a sort of compromise between them and me."

"'Compromise'? Ha! I'm surprised that word's even in your dictionary."

"It was a necessary process. PL was too reliant on my sister's talents." She said with a shrug. "Even as a board member, I wouldn't be able to save the company. The issue wasn't the macro-management but the micro-management. So, I offered to take the position of CEO."

"Guess that didn't work." I smirk slightly.

"I didn't expect it to. Even if I did own a lot of the company, I can't make decisions unilaterally. Especially if most of the remaining board members are united against me. So, I took on the position of Vice-president with a different CEO above me. Of course, the management of the company is all done by me. The CEO is just their watchdog. This way the board members who are against me could distance me from the board, continue making a profit off of PL, and keep an eye on me." Her eyes narrow as she smirks again. "Well, their watchdog is on my payroll as well, so it's not a major issue either."

In short, Niwa Aiko stepped down from the board on purpose to rebuild PL. She needed PL to be able to function on its own, before going to the next step. On top of that, it gave the current board members the impression they were in control while she gradually built up her power.

It's nice to know I'm not the only one suffering from her scheming.

She barely goes to school, only attends the minimum number of days required to graduate. I hadn't realized it at the time, but the day I met her at Paulownia Academy was a Saturday. She had used the weekends when PL's workload was lower to discuss with the principal if she could reduce the number of days she had to attend. I managed to catch her just after she had finished her meeting with him.

Most of her time is spent at the company, especially the R&amp;D division. Kuon-sensei didn't only manage it, but designed the majority of the experiments and did most of the data processing. When she disappeared, none of the other members knew what to do.

"We cannot do business without a product, especially now that charms and talismans are being taken seriously." She said.

"I thought I was well versed with Reigu but my sister's genius truly did shine there."

Niwa calls Kuon-sensei a genius, but from my perspective she's no slouch herself. She managed to take over her sister's company and stop it from falling apart in two weeks. If only her personality was a little bit better... Well, I can't say anything about it. I'm not exactly the friendliest guy around.

...

...

...

We switched trains once at Tokyo station. The effects of the Nirvana were left here as well. Although the trains were running, the station itself was heavily damaged.

Tokyo station was massive. From the front, it looked more like a small palace than a train station. Made of brick and marble, it was completely European in terms of design. Massive sky scrapers surrounded it on all sides, like blue monoliths. It used to be a sort of tourist spot.

"This is bad." I mutter as we left it.

The south side of the station was gone. It used to house the Tokyo Station hotel. Now, there's a massive hole there instead. Chunks of brick wall and tiled roof were scattered around the area. When the Entity Wall burst out of the ground, the debris thrown up by the explosion smashed the station again when it landed.

It looked like an ant lion's nest; an upside down cone of rubble leading into a massive hole. The sky scrapers around the station were messed up as well. Some were simply gone, a pile of concrete and metal left where they stood. Others had survived, sometimes with corners or entire faces missing. Of course, these couldn't be used anymore. You'd never know when the rest of it would come tumbling down.

"Shinjuku station is in an even worse state." Niwa told me as we got onto the Marunouchi line. "Two Entity Wall erupted there, one for each half of the station. Since it's a lot taller than Tokyo Station, the population density was greater per square meter. On top of that, a lot of different shops and services are located there as well. A couple hundreds of people died at that station alone."

"Hundreds?!"

"It's not too surprising. The average number of people that use that station per day is about three-point-five-million. On top of that, all the tracks were destroyed as well. Unlike Tokyo station, Shinjuku station's trains run directly under it instead of beside it. Because of that, the lines running through Shinjuku station have been buried with rubble."

I hadn't watched the news recently. First it was because of the electricity bill, then it was because I was too busy training with San. Since Fujisawa city hadn't been as affected that much, I had thought everywhere else was in the same state. But, this was a lot worse than I imagined. It looked like a war had just finished.

"It's not all bad. Public order is still being kept and the government is still functioning." Niwa commented. "It's times like these that Japan's communal mindset comes in handy."

We got off at the Yotsuya Sancho-me Station and proceeded on foot. The area around us wasn't as badly affected as Tokyo Station, only the occasional half demolished office building in the distance. The other people on the street looked normal. I saw a couple of people in black funeral clothing, but besides that there wasn't anything else to note. No robberies, lynching, or rioting.

Niwa's right. It really is times like these that Japan's communal mindset helps. Everyone has their own role to fill and they fill it because they're supposed to. Call it conformist, but it's better than chaos. That doesn't mean everyone's the same, just close enough to an existing mold.

There's a saying in this country, 'The nail that sticks out gets hammered.' Since I'm the one who's usually getting hammered, I never liked it. But, looking at this, I can't say it's a bad thing.

Too bad there're guys like Tsubota who are just itching to start bashing away.

"This is it." Niwa stops in front of a normal looking apartment building. Eight floors high with beige tiles lining its walls, it's old but not ancient. It was probably built in the 1980s.

Instead of a lobby, the first floor has three small businesses; a bank, an insurance company, and a massage spa. On the left side of the building, a claustrophobic flight of stairs and an elevator allowed access to the upper floors.

This isn't an odd sight. When Tokyo was being built, lots of apartment buildings got set up as well. As time passed, people started living further and further away from the city. Hence, the old apartment buildings were either bought up or abandoned and converted into offices or businesses. It's cheaper to remodel an existing building than tearing it down and building a new one.

Niwa and I climbed the stairs to the third floor. One of the doors had a sign over it reading, 'Touken(Ten Fists) TOKKA Katana/Sword Specialist'.

"Huh?" I stop walking and stare at the sign.

"What's wrong?" Niwa turns back towards me.

"'What's wrong?'" I ask back. "Are we going in there?"

"Of course."

I sigh and scratch my head.

"Why?"

"To buy you a scabbard, of course."

As always, I can't understand what she's thinking.

It's not strange that she knows I have a sword. Her men carried it with me to their medical center or whatever. It's also not strange that she knows it doesn't have a scabbard. On top of that, I've also already said that I've been training and learning about spiritual energy and abilities. You don't have to be a genius to guess who or what might have helped me.

The bit that confuses me is her intent.

"I'll say it up front, but I don't have much cash on me."

Japanese katanas are expensive. She said we'd be buying a scabbard, but even that sounds pricey.

"It's alright. This is a present for you, after all."

"I didn't ask for one."

"Don't mistake this for kindness, Kishinuma Yoshiki." She turns away, walking towards the shop again. "As I said before, you becoming stronger is a good thing for me. If you've gained a new Reigu, then not using it would be a waste. You can't carry an unsheathed sword around, can you? I'm buying this to make you stronger. Think of it as a party leader upgrading their members' equipment in an RPG game."

I see, the self-centered reasoning fits Niwa to a T.

"Just don't stick the bill on me later."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She pushes open the door and we step in. Inside, a white room displays multiple katanas on wooden shelves and in display cases. A set of Japanese armor sits in front of the window next to a potted plant. The place looks more like a museum than a shop. The only differences being that there aren't any name plates or descriptions. No price tags either, so the katanas on display aren't for sale. Either that, or they're so ridiculously expensive that they didn't bother writing it down.

Niwa walks towards an elderly man and starts discussing something with him. Something about an item she ordered or something. It's probably the scabbard she was talking about. I guess you can't just pick one off the shelf. Come to think of it, don't they need to fit the blade? Did they take measurements while I was unconscious?

Niwa continues to talk, and I look around the place uncomfortably.

This place feels pretty high class, even though the building it's in is pretty average. I feel horribly out of place. There aren't any other customers, but the sharp glance I received from the guy manning the shop tells me I'm not his usual clientele. It's probably the hair. I ignored his looks, but it still felt annoying even though it can't be helped. If a thug or criminal committed a crime with one of their swords, they'd probably be in a lot of trouble too.

I continue looking around the shop for a while, until Niwa's conversation ends and the man disappears into the back of the shop.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She apologizes as she walks back to me. "They finished making it earlier this week. I was originally planning to have it delivered to you, but I thought we might as well pick it up while we're at it.

"When did you order it?" I ask, out of curiosity.

"On Monday." She answers. "I had my men measure and photograph the Reigu in your hand, so I was able to place the order pretty quickly. It cost a little bit extra, but it wasn't impossible. I also ordered a bag for you to carry it around."

Guess I was right. Also, that's uncharacteristically charitable of her.

Well, she's doing this so she can send me into more dangerous situations, so I don't feel grateful at all. Still, even though her personality is rotten, when she does something she does it well.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Niwa also starts looking around the shop. Her eyes examine the various weapons quickly, as if looking for something. She quickly finishes inspecting all the items on display with a disappointed look on her face.

"Looking for something?" I ask.

I'm not a massive sword fanatic. In fact, I'm more surprised I don't have some sort of phobia related to them after my time with San. At the moment, they only look like pricy ornaments to me.

"A little." Niwa's replies. "I read that some of these items were a couple hundred years old, but not a single one has any spiritual presence." She shrugs. "All these weapons and not a single Reigu. Their previous owners must have led ridiculously peaceful lives."

I grimace at her last statement. Who in the world would want to have a murder weapon in their home? Now that I know spirits and curses exist, the threat of being haunted is a bit too realistic. I'm pretty much haunted already. One poltergeist is more than enough for me.

"You said that before, but what's a Reigu?"

"Oh, you don't know?" She says, widening her eyes slightly with surprise.

What, was I supposed to know?

"Excuse me Niwa-san, here is the item you ordered."

The old man appears again with a package wrapped in silk. Interrupted, Niwas says, "I'll explain later." before walking over to collect it. She pays by cheque. I wasn't nearby, so I couldn't see the sum she signed for, but it looked expensive. I'm not sure whether I want to know.

We left the shop immediately after that. The owner of the shop put the scabbard in a long black bag. It had a strap, so I could sling it over my shoulder. I've seen people in the Kendo club carrying around bags like these.

Looks like Niwa really does want me to carry San everywhere.

Walking around with a weapon at all times... This is going to take some time getting used to. Thankfully, my eroded existence seems to stop people from remembering me very well. Even if I do get found out, I won't become a wanted criminal overnight. Not that I'd want to try that. I wonder how Americans get used to this? Over there, even normal people are allowed to walk around with pistols or shotguns.

From today I'm going to be in the same boat as them. Well, not completely. They're allowed to carry their weapons by law. I'm a criminal if I do that in this country.

What am I saying...

I'm already a criminal, the worst kind as well.

A murderer.

Even if it was in self-defense, there's no changing that fact. I shouldn't be getting tied up over things like laws or public order. That's all a thing of the past. Anyways, I've already regretted not having San with me a number of times this week. If anything, this bag should give me comfort.

"Is something wrong, Kishinuma-san?"

Niwa turns back towards me. I've lagged behind her while I was thinking.

"No, nothing."

I catch up to her and we start walking down the stairs. She takes a look at her watch as we reach the street.

"Looks like it's about lunch time."

She's right. Now that I think about it, I haven't had breakfast today. I saw a Soba (buckwheat noodles) place near the station we got off at earlier. Looked cheap, and filling at the same time. I haven't had any in a while as well.

"You wanna get some Soba?"

Niwa gives me a look.

What?

"Are you serious, Kishinuma-san? This is still a date, you know?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You never take a girl to a place that serves noodles on a first date. It's a rule."

Huh?

"What sort of rule is that?"

Seriously, what sort of rule is that?

"When you suck in the noodles, drops of soup sometimes fly off, right?"

"Right..."

"Those drops might stain your clothes. Most girls put some extra effort into their clothing on the first date, so it's not a good idea to not eat at places like that. Also, some girls think sucking in noodles makes them look unattractive."

"Well, don't worry about that." I shrug. "It's not your looks but your personality I can't handle."

"I'm not surprised. You'd have to be a hardcore masochist to be attracted to me right now."

"So you're pissing me off on purpose..." Really, what the hell did I do to deserve this? "Anyways, I'm surprised you know about things like that."

"Surprised?" She says as she crosses her arms.

"Yeah, from the first time I met you, the only things you talked about were spirits and conspiracies. That's why I'm surprised." Not to mention her weird occult outfit. I seriously expected her to show up in that today. "To be honest, I thought you'd think rules like that were all a waste of time, or something like that."

"There's a line of logic within them, so they're not completely idiotic." She says with a shrugs. "But, it's true that I personally don't think they're worth it. Not to mention I'm not trying to leave a good impression on you, but it is my first date with a man. I might as well experience it the way most people do. That way I can say from experience that it's not worth it."

"I think you're missing the point..." I mutter.

What is this, some sort of experiment? She asked me out on a date in order to confirm that dates are stupid. Christ, is she spiting me just for the hell of it? Damn, I thought I wanted to quit at the beginning, but now I really want to go home.

Hmm? Wait a moment.

"You said this is your first date with a man, but does that mean you've been on a date with a woman?"

"That's right." She confirms. "I went on one with Naho-chan and Sayaka-chan."

That's a surprise. I knew they went to the same school and heard they were friends, but were they that close?

"Were you two-timing or something?" I smirk.

"The three of us went on date. Now that I think about it, I was the one who asked them out that time as well."

I wonder if it was similar to the way she 'asked' me out as well... No, I don't think Saenoki was the type to bend to Niwa's will.

It was probably just a friend date. It's hard to imagine Niwa being friendly, but that's probably all it was, a get together of three girls around the same age.

"And? Was it stupid as you thought?"

"No, it was fun, and back then, I expected it would be fun as well."

I sigh. She expected her date with me to be boring and expected the one with those two to be fun. I feel like she's insulting me again somehow.

Wait, could it be... she's on 'that' side of the fence? The main difference between the two dates was whether it was with a 'man' or a 'woman'...

It doesn't matter either way. It's not like she's aiming for me. I'd reject her on the spot even if she did. If she really does swing that way, all it means is that there's no way she'd be interested in me. No point overthinking it.

"Then why'd you ask me out?" The first question I had when we started this date. It comes back to that. Why did she want to go on a date with me?

Niwa pauses, as if thinking about something. After a moment, she opens her mouths.

"Let's find a place to sit."

"Huh?"

"It's a long explanation, so we might as well have lunch while we're at it." She looks around briefly before pointing at a nearby St rbucks. "This will do. Cafés are usually a good choice for a first date. There you don't have to worry about overeating or making a mess. Coffee or tea can also help ease the nerves, as well. You'd probably want to choose someplace fancier though..."

She starts spouting unwanted date advice again.

For expecting that this date is worthless, she's put in a lot of effort into it.

"Uh-huh. Right, let's go." I stop her midway and we start walking towards the St rbucks.

We order some drinks and some food at the counter. I just picked a random sandwich while Niwa got some sort of salad.

"So, what's your explanation?" I say as we sit down near the back of the Café.

"It's a bit long winded, but in conclusion I just wanted to see what it was like."

"Didn't you already say that?"

Something about wanting to experience a date to prove that dates weren't worth it.

"That was my prediction of how I would feel about it." She takes a sip of the coffee she ordered, and I take a bite of my sandwich in return. "But, I really did want to experience a date."

Hmm, she doesn't look like she's lying, but that's not much for Niwa.

"Despite that, you're screwing it up pretty royally." I say sarcastically.

"I can say the same to you."

"What did I do?"

"You're not exactly the most cooperative date partner ever."

"Who the hell could be, after being blackmailed like that?"

"You had the option to refuse."

"And if I did you wouldn't help me get into Kisaragi Academy."

"That's right, so this isn't blackmail but a business transaction. I thought I said that at the beginning."

"Keep saying that."

"If you really want to compare this to something unscrupulous, then think of it as a sort of reversed compensated dating."

"Huh?"

Compensated dating? The thing where school girls hang out with old geezers or some crappy manager for money? She's got a point, but... ugh.

I click my tongue.

"Whatever. So, why did you want go on a date in the first place? I've said it before, but it's not like you."

"You're right. This sort of activity is unusual for me, but that doesn't mean I never wanted to do it."

"What, you wanted to have a taste of what a normal person is like?"

"Something like that." Her eyes wander for a moment, as she takes another sip of her coffee. "I never had a life of my own, before I became involved with the spiritual world."

"Huh?"

Her cup clacks against the saucer, as she sets it down. Purple eyes lock onto mine.

"How much do you know about my sister, Niwa Kuon?"

"Well... not much."

We were all avoiding her a bit due to her replacing Yui-sensei.

"She was a genius." A slightly irritated look crosses Niwa's face. "She could do anything and everything in the most optimized fashion. Because of that, she either knew or deduced the best path for people to tread." She takes another sip of her coffee. "My life with her was spent going on the rails she laid before me. Everything, from the clothes I wore to the food I ate, was chosen by her."

That does sound tough. I didn't like people telling me what to do most of the time either. To be honest, what Kuon-sensei was doing sounds almost like a sort of bullying. It's as if she treated Niwa more like a doll than anything else.

She seemed nice, but now that you mention it, she did seem to be a little bossy while she was at Kisaragi. Suddenly giving Satoshi an expensive looking boxed-lunch, or constantly setting up practice-tests for subjects we weren't doing so well in. Even subjects she didn't teach.

Well, that's all under the assumption Niwa isn't lying. Who knows, maybe she deserved that treatment. She certainly needs someone to set her straight now.

"Didn't your parents say anything?"

"They stopped caring for the both of us after she showed she was better at it than them." Niwa shrugs again. "Last I heard, they went on a round-the-world trip. I think I saw them at the funeral, but I can't be sure."

Niwa stares at her reflection in her coffee cup.

"To me, that time was a living hell. A life without choice was a life that wasn't mine. Come to think of it, it was Reigu that first freed me from that life." Her voice is soft with nostalgia. "By finding them, I discovered a new world that my sister didn't know anything about, a world where I could make my own choices." A bitter smile crosses her face. "Of course, that didn't last long. Just when I was starting to make a profit off the Reigu auctions, she stepped into this world as well and overtook me in an instant."

A slight pause is born, as she takes a long sip of the black liquid before her.

"When I first broke free of my sister, I rejected everything she had given me until that point. She had given me a lot of things until then, but by doing so she took away all I had." Her voice is quiet, almost a whisper. "I didn't like my sister."

I frown.

True, if I was in Niwa's shoes and received that sort of treatment under Kuon-sensei I'd be annoyed as well. But, Kuon-sensei is also the reason all of us are alive as well. If it wasn't for her, we would have all died in the Nirvana. So, hearing those words ticks me off a bit.

"You say that, but you sure cried a lot when Mist tried to kill her."

Niwa grimaces slightly.

"So you were really there..."

"I've been saying that from the beginning, haven't I?"

Niwa was crying her eyes out at that time. Covered in blood, burns, and bite marks she tried to charge at Mist to stop him from using his Book of Shadows. After that...

_Niwa's headless corpse fell sideways into the darkness._

Static flashes before my eyes.

"I know, but it's a bit strange to have a person remember something I don't." Niwa continues. It doesn't look like she noticed anything. I swallow and ignore the slight headache that appeared. "Anyways, I've gotten over it now though. I still prefer the spiritual world. The normal one is a bit too boring for my tastes, but it's not so bad once in a while. That's why I asked you on a date. A small break. A change of pace. That's all this is."

She flashes her usual smile.

What was that? After Niwa charged Mist, he shoved her into the path of something that looked like a massive caterpillar with a human mouth on it. After that, Shinozaki saved her using the Book of Shadows. That's what happened.

It doesn't matter at the moment. That couldn't have happened. Niwa still has her head. Right now, I need to figure out why the hell I'm here.

"Then why me?" I ask. "It's not like I'm the only guy you know, right? Couldn't you have gotten someone from your school or company or something?" If she just wanted a breather, then why am I here?

"I don't have anyone at school I'd like to go on a date with. After all, none of them know anything of the spiritual world. Going on a date with one of them would be pretty boring for me, even compared to you. My subordinates are all much older than me, so it would be a bit weird going on a date with them. It could also be taken as an abuse of my position and serve as material against me for the board."

"I think you're abusing your position enough at the moment."

"It's a matter of appearance. You're not directly affiliated with PL, so the board members can't use you against me, not to mention they don't know you exist either."

"The people at your company seem to know me." The girl at the reception desk even recognizes my voice after that stunt you pulled. "Aren't you worried that they'll tell the board?"

"That company wasn't doing so well because the board was useless. They never bothered with the actual management of the company so it'd be unlikely they'd talk to anyone who actually works there. Anyways, it's not like you were particularly busy today, were you?"

"Hmph, whatever."

True, I don't have anything to do but train at the moment, but between being bored and being here, I'd think I'd prefer being bored.

Putting that to the side, let's straighten out the facts.

Niwa decided to go on a date because she was bored, and she dragged me with her because she didn't have anyone else she could use.

It's enough of a Niwa-like reason.

"I bet you're regretting your choice about now." Grumbling, I take another bite of my sandwich.

"It's fine. I enjoy watching your face." She smirks. "It keeps changing whenever I say something. It's like watching a reaction comedian**."

"Who're you calling a... reaction... comedian?"

_"__Go for it, a reaction comedian!"_

Static fills my vision. A blurry picture of a large room with wooden floors and a stage with a podium on it appears.

"Kishinuma-san?"

"Huh?"

I blink. The static that filled my vision a moment ago fades.

Who was that? It sounded like a little girl...

"Are you alright?" Niwa looks at me, a hint of worry on her face.

"Y-yeah." I shake my head.

Another random vision... It was definitely inside Heavenly Host.

That was the gymnasium, the place where Shinozaki and I found that massive white coil. But the coil wasn't there, and the room itself was brighter as well.

"If you say so." She takes another bite of her salad before glancing past me.

It's the second vision today. My head hurt slightly, and a strong feeling of Déjà vu lingers.

"Now, should I explain what Reigu are?" Niwa's voice interrupts my train of thought.

"Huh?"

"You asked about them earlier, back at TOKKA."

"Oh, right."

Yeah, I did say something like that.

I'd like to know what happened in that vision, but I've got other things to do. San said these visions are memories; that I'd remember all of them eventually. If that's true, then I'll find out the truth whether I like it or not.

Right now, I should focus on learning more about the world I'm in. Niwa's mentioned the term Reigu a number of times. On top of that, she has a collection of them. If they can be used as weapons, then learning what they are and how to use them would definitely be worth it.

"So what are they? You mentioned them earlier as well." Something about how they were what introduced her to the spiritual world.

"Reigu are Reigu(霊具). [(霊)Rei - Spirit(ual), (具)Gu - Items]. It's just as the name says. They're items that have some sort of spiritual property."

"You mean they use spiritual energy?"

San's definition of spiritual ability was the ability to use spiritual energy. Going by that logic, Reigu are probably items that use or allow people to use spiritual energy.

"You're right in principle." She says as she put a piece of broccoli in her mouth. "Most people explain Reigu as items that either have spiritual energy or spirits within them, but your definition isn't wrong either."

"What's the difference?"

"It's the direction of the definition, I guess. Your definition describes the common effect all Reigu have; the ability to use spiritual energy. The popular explanation defines the common traits of Reigu; that most of them contain spiritual energy or spirits."

I see.

In other words; because Reigu have spiritual energy or spirits inside them they use spiritual energy, and because they use spiritual energy there's either spiritual energy or a spirit inside it.

It's like saying a shape is a square because it fits into a square shaped hole, or it has four sides of equal length. Both definitions work; just one uses an observation of the object's function. The other uses an observation of the object's property.

"So, what sort of things can they do?" I take a sip of my drink through the straw.

"All sorts of things." Niwa says as she crosses her arms. "You've seen a couple yourself, haven't you?"

"You mean those stones?"

The Ever After stones, the things that took us to Heavenly Host or the Nirvana or whatever that place was. Now that I think about it, Niwa seemed pretty excited the first time she saw them. She mentioned the term Reigu then as well.

"Correct." She nods. "Although, most aren't as great as that."

"I wouldn't call them 'great'…"

Because of those stones, we had to go through hell again. If all Reigu are like that, then I'd like to avoid them with all my might.

"So, what sort of things can they do?" I ask.

The Ever After stones took everyone in a small radius around them to the Nirvana. Ignoring the location, the fact that it teleports people somewhere is sort of amazing. San also counts as a Reigu, according to Niwa's definition. But, she feels more like a person than an item. Still, she's saved me a bunch of times already, and San herself managed to 'sort-of' survive her death.

Looking at these two examples, I get that they can be useful, but I still don't have a clear idea of what they can do.

"As long as it's an effect of living, Reigu can replicate it."

"'An effect of living'?"

The hell is that?

"All spiritual energy is generated by the act of living, right? Therefore, it has certain events associated with its generation. For example, if someone produces spiritual energy by eating something tasty, the spiritual energy would have some of the contents of that event."

Does that mean the spiritual energy would contain some of the food? This might be useful. If that's true, I might be able to find a way to feed San sweets without having to be possessed.

Actually, that'd be useless. I'd still have to eat whatever it was she wanted to eat in order to generate the spiritual energy. There's no point if I have to do that.

"What sort of thing would it contain?"

I probably misunderstood something, there's no way it's something that ridiculous.

Niwa crosses her arms in thought.

"It would probably contain variety of things, but largely a feeling of contentment. It does depend heavily on the generator's mentality."

San mentioned that spiritual energy can become 'colored' with information when a large amount of it was released. These 'contents' that Niwa's mentioning are probably the same or similar thing.

Does that mean that Reigu are items that have become possessed by spiritual energy?

"The contents of spiritual energy can overwrite an object's definition, turning it into a Reigu." Niwa continues. "Thus, Reigu can replicate the effects of living that generated the spiritual energy in the first place."

It sounds more and more like that. San did say that the information within spiritual energy could temporarily overwrite someone with a weak will or kind heart. Inanimate objects don't have any self-consciousness. Maybe that's what allows the information to stick?

"Hmm… I got it, but I don't got it…"

"It's like creating a mold." She continues. "The operational method for the effect is carved into the item. In order to activate it, all you need to do is pass spiritual energy through the item and activate that method."

"Is that like the key phrase for the Ever After stones?"

"Yes, although it's not always words. Sometimes it's an action or even a thought."

Hmm? Hold on a moment…

"You said Reigu need spiritual energy, but I could still use the Ever After stones without it."

"That's another reason why they're so great." Niwa smiles. "Those stones used ambient spiritual energy in order to function. In other words, virtually anyone can use them as long as they know the key phrase." She clasps her hand together. "If I compared them to the ones in my collection, it would be like comparing an abacus to a super computer."

Now that she mentions it, the pair of broken Ever After stones salvaged by Kuon-sensei had some sort of strange device attached to them. She said it had something to do with gathering spiritual energy. I guess the energy gathering part and the part that transports you to the Nirvana are separate.

Also, I'm glad I left the stones I had at home. Her eyes are literally glowing with enthusiasm.

Come to think of it, why hasn't she asked for them? I've told her about them before, but she hasn't said a single thing about them. It's not like she's got some sort of trauma associated with them if she's this excited.

Maybe I'm worrying too much?

No, wait. She did say that she wanted my help with some jobs. It could be the same logic that she bought that scabbard and left San with me as well. In other words, they'll be more useful to her with me than in her collection.

Maybe, I should start carrying them with me.

Oh well, next time.

"Back on topic, but could you give me some examples of what Reigu do?" I got the general idea of what a Reigu is, but nothing concrete.

"An example? Alright." Niwa takes a moment to think. "Let's say there's a baseball bat Reigu."

"Why a baseball bat?" For an example, it seems oddly specific.

"I thought it would be better if I used something relatable***."

"It's not that relatable." My brow furrows. "Or are you saying I look like a delinquent again? ***"

"Oh, sorry, sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just an example, don't overthink it too much."

"Fine."

"As I was saying, let's say a baseball bat ended up becoming a Reigu. Depending on the reason the previous owner wielded it, the effect of living it would manifest would change."

"Unless they're using it as a weapon, isn't the only effect of living associated to it to play baseball?"

"Oh my." Niwa puts her palm on her cheek. "I really did choose a bad example."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Kishinuma-san, why do people play baseball?"

"Huh?"

What the hell is she saying all of a sudden?

"It's not an activity necessary for sustenance, but some people play it like their life depends on it. Why do you think that is?"

I scratch my head. What is this a philosophy question?

"Because they like it?"

"That's true, but usually there are other factors in it as well."

"Like what?"

"That would depend on the person, but if it was me, I'd play because I like to win."

"Ha! I thought you'd say something like, 'for the money', but that still sounds like you."

"True, but I'm not the only person who thinks that way. Most sportsmen and women have some drive to win. The sport they go into is chosen because they like it, but their perseverance in its mastery is due to a will to achieve**** something. The opponent they wish to attain victory over may differ, but whether it's themselves or someone else, it doesn't change the fact that there is a will that says, 'I want to win.'"

"So… what? Does swinging the bat make you feel like you've won something?"

"Possibly, although how it brings about the effect of 'winning' would also depend on how it was created."

"Such as… what?"

"For example, if the person who made the Reigu felt victory through the praise of the crowds, swinging the bat may make people around you want to cheer you. If the person who made the Reigu felt victory through watching his opponent's vanquished form, then swinging the bat may give a sense of defeat to your target."

"What if they just liked playing baseball?"

"Then swinging the bat might start a baseball match right then and there."

I snort.

"Sounds like bullshit."

Niwa shrugs in return and sips her coffee.

"This is an extreme example, but it should give you an idea of what to expect."

"Yeah, something crazy that's for sure."

"I'm surprised you can still think that, after what you've been through."

"Sorry, but mind control baseball bats are a bit too crazy."

"That's a shame." She sighs. "If you wish, I can have you experience the effects of a real Reigu."

"I'll pass. It's probably something dangerous anyways."

"Not at all, the only thing you would lose would be a pair of underwear."

… What did she say?

"Huh?" I grunt, as my brow furrows.

"It's a Reigu I got from an auction about a year ago, a pair of silk panties that were recovered from a serial underwear thief who fell to his death from a balcony." A wide smile appears on her face.

Wait a moment.

"He must have a ridiculously strong attachment to underwear." A snort of amusement comes from her.

Is she wearing them?

"The final pair he grabbed became a Reigu from the spiritual energy released before his death." She shrugs and takes another bite of her salad.

I thought she was weird from the get go, but this is seriously creeping me out.

"The effect of living they replicate is 'stealing of underwear'. In short, I can steal the underwear of anyone I touch." A predatory smirk flashes across her face.

Seriously? No, really. Seriously?

Niwa leans forward across the table. A white hand starts reaching towards me.

"Quit it! You're creeping me out!"

She chuckles once before returning to her seat.

"Don't worry, it was just a bluff. I'm not wearing them today."

That means she's worn them before.

I can my feel my brow furrowing even deeper in disgust. My body is leaning back into my chair in an attempt to get as far away from her as possible.

Seriously, you're wearing underwear that's been worn by someone else.

And, it's the last pair that was grabbed by some pervert before they died.

The cause of death was from falling off a balcony. Who knows what's been stuck to it, both physically and spiritually?

"Don't worry, they've been washed."

"I wasn't asking!"

And I didn't want to know either. Christ, are all Reigu like that? The effect it replicates is useless as hell. It's almost as if it exists purely to disgust people. Then again, that's just like Niwa to want something like that.

"Anyways." She continues calmly. "Most Reigu are like that. They were formed by an exposure to a large amount of spiritual energy, usually upon someone's death, and gain the ability to recreate the action that person most closely associated as their reason to live."

Stealing underwear is a reason to live? Well, the person in question did die while doing that. I guess if I compare it to Niwa's reason to live, it's not that bad. At the very least, it's relatively harmless compared to hers.

"You said 'most', but does that mean there are other ways for them to form well?"

"That's right." She nods. "There are two ways for Reigu to be formed. One is through the exposure to a large amount of spiritual energy. This carves whatever effect generated the spiritual energy into the item. The other method is for a small amount of energy to gradually engrave a definition into the item."

Small amount?

"I thought you said you needed a large amount of spiritual energy to make a Reigu?" I interrupt.

"You do, but it doesn't have to be exposed to it in one go." Niwa takes another bite of her salad. "It's like the formation of a river. Either a large torrent of water makes one in an instant, or a small stream gradually forms one over time."

In other words, the 'large' bit of the amount of spiritual energy required refers to the total amount of spiritual energy the item is exposed to.

"Does that mean the amount of spiritual energy needed to make a Reigu is set?"

"That's correct." She nods again. "The amount of spiritual energy required for a Reigu to form is dependent on the materials composing the item. Some materials are more easily imbued with spiritual properties than others. In general, materials made from animals or plants are the most malleable. There are some exceptions though, such as certain alloys and crystals."

I see... The Ever After stones were made out of some weird stone. I don't know if it's a crystal, but it definitely looked special. San's sword was probably made of these alloys that Niwa mentioned, and her underwear Reigu was made of silk. That's made from the cocoons of insects, in other words a material made from an animal.

"Back on topic, Reigu formed via the latter method require repeated exposure to spiritual energy with the same or similar contents. If it's exposed to spiritual energy with differing contents, there's a high probability that the two will contradict each other, destroying whatever operational methods that may have begun to form inside the item."

In other words, consistency is important. It's the same as my training with spiritual energy. I can only use it by focusing on Shinozaki. If I don't, I can't even move a finger.

But, that last part sounds dangerous.

"Is that an issue with already formed Reigu?"

San's been a great help. Even with all the crazy things she does, I can't afford to lose her. I have a large amount of spiritual energy. If there's a chance of me accidentally erasing her, then I need to know it beforehand.

"No." Niwa shakes her head. "Once formed, Reigu are quite difficult to take apart spiritually. The operational method, logic, and reasoning are all part of the item's definition itself. Removing that would be similar to physically damaging the item. You can force them to produce different effects though."

"'Force'?"

What's that?

"I guess I should explain that as well. Hold on for a second..." I wait for a couple moments while she stares at the table for a few seconds. "How's this for an example. Reigu are like shower heads. They direct spiritual energy in a certain direction and in a certain arrangement, similar to how a shower head releases water through it."

Ah, I see. That's easy to get.

"Then, can you change the way the spiritual energy comes out? Like turning the tap further, or cupping the shower head with your hand?"

"Theoretically." She nods. "But I wouldn't suggest it. I used a shower head as an example, but trying to force a Reigu to operate in a different manner is closer to trying to direct water from a fire hydrant with your bare hands. It's dangerous for both you and the Reigu. Worst case scenario, the spiritual energy you used to activate the Reigu and the spiritual energy you used to modify it could go out of control. If that happens, there's no telling what would occur, and the Reigu would most likely become useless as well."

Sounds dangerous, but I can't imagine what's going to happen. Well, it's not like I'm going to be doing anything like that with San anytime soon.

"Has that ever happened before?" Still, I'm curious. If Reigu are ridiculous as she says, one going out of control should cause quite a scene. I'm sure something like a mass disappearance of underwear or sudden baseball games would be on the news.

"Not recently." A shake of the head accompanies her denial. "But, that's mostly because the ones who try to do something like that usually have the resources to hide any failure. Specialist knowledge is required to try something like that. The Grave of Maltuva probably experiments with things like that on a daily basis."

"What about you?"

To be honest, I think Niwa is the one most likely to start something like that. She does collect them, after all.

"The probability of failure is too high for my liking. Besides, it's more efficient to use a different Reigu to achieve a different effect than force a Reigu to produce one."

Well, I guess if she collects them she doesn't want to lose them easily, and there's no point either. Trying to fit a square peg into a circular hole is stupid if you have a circular peg to begin with.

It doesn't concern me that much, I guess. I've had enough with Reigu at the moment. I need to master my spiritual energy first. On top of that, San wouldn't be too happy if I forced her to do anything. The chances of that happening are abysmal though. She's the one forcing me to do stuff at the moment. I'd be happy just finding a way to resist her.

"I got the gist of what Reigu are."

Reigu are items that gain the ability to manipulate spiritual energy. Exposure to spiritual energy gradually turns them into molds for it. By passing spiritual energy through them you re-create the event that molded the Reigu. It's the reverse of generating spiritual energy. Instead of an act of living generating proof of existence for the soul, you use that proof of existence to re-create an act of living.

They sound useful on paper, but the effect that's replicated depends purely on the Reigu in question. There's no guarantee the one you find will be useful.

Anyways, what I want to know about is how to protect myself from spirits. Reigu sound useful, but unless I find one that replicates an effect that gets rids of evil spirits, I don't have much use for them.

Oh, right. Speaking of that, there's another class or type of items that were useful against spirits.

"What about the things you guys are selling?"

"Do you mean the vials of holy water and spirit subjugation talismans?"

"Yeah." The ones we found in Heavenly Host were surprisingly effective. I brought a couple of them into Magari's mansion as well, but they weren't useful. The packet of talismans did burst into flames though, so they weren't just pieces of paper. "Are those Reigu as well?"

San's said it before. Spiritual existences require a spiritual method to be dealt with. Spiritual abilities and Reigu both use energy, hence they can deal with spirits. If that's true, then are those talismans and vials of holy water also Reigu or related to spiritual energy?

"Not at all, those are just ordinary talismans and holy water."

"'ordinary', huh?" As always, I don't have a clue what's ordinary or not for Niwa.

"You'd find similar ones at temples and shrines, maybe even churches." She shrugs. "True, our charms have been tweaked slightly and the production process has been streamlined, but beside that we haven't done anything to change them."

"So how are they different to Reigu?"

"The biggest difference is that they don't use spiritual energy."

"They don't?"

"Of course they don't. How else could people like you use them?"

True, all we did was slap or splash the talismans or holy water we found onto the spirits we ran into. I didn't know anything about spirits or spiritual energy when I first used them. None of us besides Kuon, and maybe Shinozaki could have.

"Then what exactly are they? If they don't use spiritual energy, then they don't have spirits or spiritual energy associated with them, right? How do they work on spirits then?"

"Through the power of religion, of course."

I see, both those talismans and holy water are related to religion. Specifically, Shintoism or Buddhism, and Christianity. But Niwa doesn't look the religious type, and I've used both talismans and holy water on some spirits even though I'm not a believer of any of the three.

Strange... You'd think that learning about spirits and that religious items actually work on spirits would increase your piety, but I don't feel like going to a shrine, temple, or church, especially now that I know all three work whether you believe them or not. Anyways, wasn't only one supposed to be right? I know we celebrate Christmas***** in December, ring the Watched Night Bell 108****** times on the 31st of that month, and go to Shinto Shrines for the New Years, but even then…

"What's wrong?" Purple eyes study my face curiously.

"Just felt kinda let down."

What I've been told and what I've seen isn't adding up. Ironically, seeing religious items actually being useful is detracting from my faith instead of adding to it.

"I understand." She gives a knowing smile. "If it was Buddhism and Shintoism alone, then the talisman's power could be passed off as an effect of the two religions unifying in this country, but Christianity has only one god and that god is also a jealous god. Additionally, it offers no explanation as to why a non-believer would be able to use items with his blessing."

"So how do they work? Are you saying all three religions are true? That gods and the Buddha exist?"

"I never said that." Her hands pick up her cup of coffee and she drain it. "I merely said that the religions are the ones that allow them to function, not gods, Buddha, or God."

True, she said the 'power of religion' when I asked how they work. In other words, the religions themselves were what gave them power, not the thing they worshipped. If that's the case...

"Are they all false?" I ask out of curiosity. Religions are pretty much huge contradictions. The things they say are true and the things that are actually true don't match up. Thing like the theory of gravity and the theory of evolution were ignored or attacked by Christianity, but they turned out to be true in the end. For a faith with an all-powerful all-knowing God, that's pretty embarrassing.

"Who knows, if there is an omnipotent existence somewhere then it would be impossible to prove or disprove its existence. After all, it's omnipotent. It would be capable of doing anything and everything with or without its will, choice, or feelings. Regardless, I thought you were curious about how they function, not whether the religions that create them are true or not."

Point taken. It doesn't really matter whether a religion is true or not. I never thought about it before, no point starting now. I've never believed in any god or the Buddha. Come to think of it, no matter how desperate I got, I've never prayed.

"Fine, so how do they work?"

Is it some sort of group mentality, or an effect of faith?

"It depends on the talisman or charm, but ordinary spirit subdual talismans and holy water, without any sort of supplementary spell or ritual, function by suppressing or numbing higher level wants and attachments."

"Huh?"

The hell is that?

"I guess another way of saying it is that they remove worldly passions. Simply put, it forces things constructed of or by spiritual energy to lose cohesions and fall apart."

'Want', that was something San mentioned as well. From my experience, spiritual energy needs some sort of direction in order to be controlled. If that direction is taken away, then the control of spiritual energy is taken away as well. I don't get the part about cohesion or whatnot, but if my control of spiritual energy fell apart while I was trying to move my body, what would happen? Would the part I was trying to move just fall limp, or would I end up messing up my body like I did my hand? Either way the outcome sounds nasty.

"They don't do that to living people, do they?" If they can work on the living, then that's another thing I need to be careful of. It wouldn't be funny if I got splashed by holy water in a middle of a fight and ended up killing myself.

"Under ordinary circumstances." Niwa makes a bitter expression. "Living people still have a flesh and blood body. Even if you removed the worldly passions from your spirit, your brain and body still contain them so it should be useless."

San mentioned that the soul can serve as a backup for a person's memories or personality, but a person is both soul and body. If one gets damaged, the other can cover for it. Thus, talismans and holy water affect spirits, but not living people...

I get it now, spirits are existences without bodies. The only thing that supports them is spiritual energy. If that spiritual energy could no longer be controlled, or they started losing it, they would fall apart.

Spirits are existences that stay in this world because they 'want' something, whether it's some lingering regret or a deep-seated grudge. If that got removed, so would their reason to exist. Since they don't have a physical body, they would just vanish. I guess that's why all the spirits we hit with the charms seemed to evaporate into nothing. They were literally falling apart.

"So what's religion got to do with anything?"

I got how they work, but linking that to 'the power or religion' is a leap of logic I don't understand.

"Religions, no matter how large or small, are institutions that preach the way for one to live. That includes the part where they die. In other words, the only lesson religions teach is a way for you to your life so your afterlife is a better place*******. Even Buddhism, which occasionally has no concept of an afterlife, preaches ways for you to live so your death will be what it states is the best one." Niwa finishes off the rest of her salad as she finishes her explanation.

That's a gloomy way of looking at it.

Simply put, Niwa says the only thing any religion wants to teach is a way for you to die. I don't think that's completely true, but it makes sense for the talismans and holy water. Those are objects imbued with that ideology; the idea of dying. Something like that would be the bane of any existence that wants to live past its time.

"But how does it convey that without using spiritual energy?"

Talismans and holy water don't use spiritual energy, but they still manage to affect spirits. I get the why, but not the how. If it's ridiculously complicated, then that's that. Still, might as well ask.

"Think about it Kishinuma-san. What are the common traits of both talismans and holy water?"

'Common traits'? The trait that's the same between talismans and holy water?

I scratch my head and close my eyes.

It's not the materials they are made of, that's for sure. Then is it their role or usage? No, if it was that, then Niwa would have said 'common effect'. Back when we were talking about Reigu, she said my definition described the 'common effect' that they had. In other words, any action done by something isn't a trait but an effect.

Then the only thing they have in common is...

"They're both blessed items, right?" Both of them are items said to be endorsed by whatever higher entity the religion they come from worships. Talismans often have prayers or mantras on them in really weird writing. I don't know what holy water is used for, but the church must use it for something other than getting rid of spirits.

"Correct." Niwa nods, smiling. "Although it doesn't mean they receive special quality from a deity or higher existence, talismans and holy water acquire their anti-spiritual properties from the act of blessing itself. As long as a; priest, monk, nun, or any other religious figure states that it is blessed, then it gains that trait."

A blessing is just someone saying something is special. Whether it's because a god or a Bodhisattva said so doesn't change the fact that it's just a claim.

"Items such as those become harmful to spiritual existences upon the transferal of those ideologies into their definition. For paper, simply inscribing it with ink or other material would suffice, but for water a ritual and prayer is required." She sighs. "Getting them mass produced was a hassle. The talismans were relatively easy since we could have them printed, but holy water only becomes special due to the perception that it is special. On top of that, a lot of the priests are pretty stingy with their services." Another sigh follows her grumbling, but she perks up afterwards. "It's a good thing that the blessing applies to the entire body of water being blessed. I thought it should, since the basin sizes of churches aren't standardized and the volume of water being blessed isn't either. Simply attaching a large water tank to a small basin above ground was enough to secure a large amount of holy water. It's just a shame that we had to use the money we saved on designing new bottles."

Well, I guess I shouldn't feel too bad for that priest. If what Niwa says is true, then most religious figures are pretty much swindlers selling salvation. Talking big about some higher power that they don't know exists...

She really is fearless though. Technically she's picking a fight with a god by doing crap like that.

I wonder what the afterlife has in store for her...

Eh, whatever.

Even if she got sent to hell, she'd probably end up taking over the place somehow.

If that's the case, then that's even more reason not to get sent to hell.

I've been tormented by her enough in this life.

"Are you alright, Kishinuma-san?" Purple eyes study my face. "You've got quite a bitter expression on your face."

"It's nothing."

I shake my head.

Enough with the jokes, let's straighten the facts.

In short, talismans and holy water work because they've been blessed. They've become anti-spiritual items because someone special said so. The way they get rid of spirits is due to their nature as religious items. Religions are schools of thought; of ways to live so you can die better. In other words, spirits who reject death have their reason to stay taken away the moment they are exposed to it. The last bit sounds a bit like a deportation, but since the existence of an afterlife is iffy it might just mean they disappear.

How they've gained those traits still sounds a bit crazy, but Niwa did mention that perception was important. It's probably some sort of group mentality thing. The religions she mentioned are all big ones in this country.

"If you say so." She glances over my shoulder and calls for a waiter. While she's ordering another cup of coffee, I straighten out my thoughts.

Today's Niwa is surprisingly talkative. Maybe it's because it's about spirits, Reigu, and other topics she likes. Anyways, I might as well ask about a lot of things while she's in a cooperative mood. Who knows, maybe this is the last chance I get.

I've already covered a lot of the things I wanted to though.

The reason for the date, Reigu, talismans and holy water... what else is there to talk about?

...

Actually, there's a bunch of things that come to mind.

Like when the next job is, or how much I'm going to get paid next time. How she's going to get me into Kisaragi is another thing I'd like to ask. I've heard Satoshi's alright, but not what he's been up to or how Nakashima and Yuka are doing.

Niwa opens her purse to pay the waiter for the refill. As she does, I see a flash of white. A familiar shape. My brow furrows.

As soon as the waiter leaves, I lean forwards.

"Why do you have something like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you have a Sachiko Ever After charm in your purse?"

* * *

**A/N:** Still alive, still writing. Decided to upload this day at this point. Still half of the date left. An info-dump chapter as well with some world building.

*yellow tactile paving = These are the yellow or orange bumpy plastic or rubber looking square tiles that mark the edges of stations or pedestrian crosses. They allow people reliant on touch to know where the boundaries of dangerous things are.

**reaction comedian = A type of comedian who gets laughs by reacting to various things (usually pranks or challenges; e.g. ice bucket challenge, boiling water challenge, being kicked by a kick boxer, locked in a ghost house for a day, etc.). They're a common stereotype in Japanese comedy and are called such. They're basically the person who gets hit by Mr. Punch's slapstick. Yoshiki is called a "reaction comedian" because he keeps on reacting to Niwa's taunts (and in the past Sachiko's as well).

***relatable = Niwa is making a reference to the fact that Baseball is one of the more common sports played by Japanese high school students, therefore Yoshiki should have played it at least once. Yoshiki takes it in a different way and thinks she's calling him a delinquent as the Baseball bat is one of the more common weapons used by delinquents during fights.

****achieve = In Japanese "achieve" is written as "to gain something through winning". i.e. it's a small pun by Niwa that didn't translate as well. (There is no Japanese version of this fic, but I think in both Japanese and English while writing.)

*****Christmas = I understand Christmas is not technically a Christian holiday but a pagan one assimilated by Christianity. However, most people in Japan don't know this, thus Yoshiki doesn't know this fact either. (Addendum: Technically it is a theory that it was an assimilated pagan ritual. It hasn't been proven, although there is a lot of evidence to support it.)

******Watched Night Bell 108 = A Buddhist practice where each toll of the bell symbolizes one of the 108 worldly passions. At the end of the year the bell is rung 107 times with the 108th toll being rung after the new year begins. This symbolises the purification of these passions and meeting the new year with a clean conscience.

*******place = This is partially true and not true. Some religions do preach that you die and that's it, however a portion that preach this also bring up the idea of a rapture where those who have died and were virtuous are brought back to life and live forever with a god or gods and those who were not remain dead forever. That still puts them under the bracket of "preaching to live so your life after death is good". I haven't read about any religion that has no concept of an afterlife, although there are some that say that souls do not exist(although this is probably an issue of semantics as there is still something of you that passes on to the next reincarnation or heaven) or have underworlds instead of hells or heavens.

This is also the longest chapter I have written (including A/N, 2nd longest (The longest is 190 words longer) in terms of story content alone), and it was planned to be longer. However, I can't delay uploading a new chapter any longer without making myself dead so here it is.

Thanks to JDH1080 for reading the past couple of drafts. Check out his fic Life at the Shinozaki if you want.

Yes, that is a cliffhanger at the end.

Review if you want faster updates. Additional motivation never hurts.

Also, that's a PSP error code if you're wondering about the random looking numbers and letters.


	44. Ex-Chapter 5 - Double Date

"Yaaay~!"

"Yuka! Don't go too far, alright? You might get lost again."

"Satoshi, aren't you being a bit too worried? It's not that crowded today."

"I guess not, but you never know what might happen."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Yuka-chan's got Satsuki-chan with her as well."

Four people walk into a theme park, two high schoolers and two middle schoolers, the four survivors of Heavenly Host. Today, the four of them are visiting a theme park called Heavenly Host Highland.

The name wasn't what drew them. It was the memories that Satoshi and Naomi had that drew them here.

"That's not making me less worried..." Satoshi sighed.

His sister had already rushed up to a cotton candy stall and was receiving an extra freebie from the mascot manning the store. Another girl, about the same age as her, runs up beside him and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Yuka-chi's Oni-chan! I'll stick with her! Even if some scary men in suits and sunglasses show up! I'll protect Yuka-chi's chastity with my life!"

"Chasti-what?!"

"Ah, haha..." Naomi laughs awkwardly as Satoshi splutters.

"Now, go on and enjoy yourselves you too love birds! If you want, I can book a hotel for you tonight as well?"

"Wh-What?!" "Eh?" Satoshi and Naomi both exclaim

"Satsuki-chan!"

"Oh, sorry! Sorry! It was just a joke! Just a joke! Don't scold me Yuka-chi~"

"Satsuki-chan, you shouldn't say things like that, understand? You're already a middle schooler so..."

Yuka's lecture continued with a pink cotton candy in each hand as the older pair watched with awkward smiles.

"For a middle schooler, she sure knows some weird stuff." Satoshi says with a sigh.

"Well, kids that age are pretty impressionable." Naomi encourages him with a pat on the back. "Come on, I'll race you to the roller coaster!" with that, she starts running.

"Ah, hey! Look out!"

"Kya!"

Her left shoulder collides with a one of the theme park mascots, sending her onto her backside. A fluffy hand quickly reaches down to help her back up and she apologizes quickly as Satoshi catches up to her.

"You alright Naomi?"

"Yeah... Sorry, guess I got a bit too excited."

"Did it happen again?"

"...yeah."

Satoshi quickly stands on her left side before taking her hand.

"Tell me when it gets better, alright? Let's take it slow until then."

Naomi blushes lightly before nodding back. Behind the two of them, Satsuki's wolf whistles started another series of scoldings from Yuka.

Naomi's left eye occasionally goes blind.

It doesn't happen often, maybe an hour a day in total. But when it does she loses all the vision on her left side.

It wouldn't have been an issue if her sight turned black during those moments, but it wasn't like that. Nakashima Naomi could not realize if her left eye went blind.

Opticians and neurologists didn't have an idea why it happened. The best they could do, was explain why she couldn't realize when her left eye stopped working.

Human vision is the product of focusing organs, light sensitive cells, and automated neural interactions. The stimulus of hundreds of cells is collected and pieced together to make an image in the brain. Because of that, there is a lot of instinctive processing that goes on.

The human brain refuses to 'not see' something. Even if most of the light receptive cells are gone, it will use the ones left to piece together the illusion of vision. Thus, even if Naomi loses her left eye, the information from her right makes her think she can still see. Her memories fill in the rest of the image.

Earlier on, it caused a number of problems. She almost got run over once, but thanks to Satoshi she was stopped just in time.

PE was difficult as well, playing ball games became impossible. When she lost her left eye, her depth perception would disappear as well. Before, Naomi used to be a pretty good player of any sport. Now, she'd often sit on the bench and watch instead of join.

Thanks to Satoshi, she had managed to avoid being bullied in class. They weren't in their old class of Kisaragi students, and a person who sometimes ran into desks or bumped into things right in front of them was an easy target. His escort of her around those obstacles, and the occasional stepping on the toes of those who tried to trip her kept the drama around them to a minimum. The worst they got was the usual cat calls, wolf whistles, and jeers.

One time, Naomi asked him if it would stop once they got back to Kisaragi. All he did was smile and say she'd still be stuck with him there.

Niwa Aiko was still providing eye drops, but it didn't seem to be getting any better.

It wasn't all bad though. As long as she moved slowly and checked everything with her working eye, she was fine. There were no problems at home and Satoshi was with her most of the time while outside. She had to be careful while cooking, but it wasn't impossible.

Today was the last day before returning to Kisaragi Academy. As a sort of celebration, Satoshi and Naomi had decided to go to this theme park. It was the park that they went to with the rest of their friends. Who suggested it and why they went there was a bit vague, but they remembered they had fun.

They couldn't just leave Yuka behind in that case, and when Satsuki heard of the outing from her, she quickly asked if she could join them.

"Really, you and Morishige really couldn't take the roller coaster." Naomi laughed as they walked by it.

"I don't think I was as bad as Morishige."

"True, it was funny to look at you, but I only felt sorry for Morishige."

"Weren't you laughing with Shinohara when you saw him on it?"

"Oh, yeah. Haha! He was like a statue next to Suzumoto-san. Too bad we didn't get a photo that time."

"What happened to feeling sorry for him, I wonder."

"Well, he got over it in the end, so all's well that ends well."

"Well, I guess you're right."

The older pair walks through the park, as the younger ones zip between the stalls and stands that are open. Even though it's Sunday, there aren't many people around. It's not surprising. Not even a month has passed since the day the Entity Walls burst out of the ground. But, the two of them have already mourned their friends for months. They need to remember some of the good things as well. The trip to this park was one of the last things they did together outside of school, before October 27th.

"Oni-chan, over here!"

"What is it, Yuka?"

"Let's get on this!" A small hand points at the Merry Go Round as blue eyes sparkle.

"Sure. Naomi, wanna get on to?"

"Eh?! Didn't you say that this Merry Go Round turns so fast it causes motion sickness?"

"Did I? ... oh."

Another memory pops up in Satoshi's mind.

On that day, it wasn't just the students of class 2-9 that were there. Yui-sensei had been here as well. She was on a 'Let's polish your womanliness in order to catch a husband' tour at the time. Back then, she was about to join the tour on the Merry Go Round and he hurriedly directed the others away from it.

There are some things better left unknown. Mochida Satoshi truly understood the meaning of those words that day.

"Ah, haha. Sorry, I was wrong about that. It was a different one I was thinking about."

"Hmm... Well, if you say so."

Laughing nervously, Satoshi follows the others onto the ride.

* * *

"So, where to next?"

Having enjoyed the Merry Go Round enough, the four decide what ride to get on.

"How about that?" Satsuki points at a poster board advertising the theme park's main attraction, a ghost house.

"The Shocking School Labyrinth? Oh, that." Satoshi gives an awkward smile.

Naomi looks at the poster and makes the same expression as him.

"I... don't think I want to go there."

"Eh~?! But it's the main attraction of the park." Satsuki exclaims.

"Naomi and I've already been through it." Satoshi explains. "Things like that are sort of over once you've been through them."

"Really! What was it like? Scary? Romantic?"

"Satsuki-chan," Yuka interrupts "how can you want to go into a place like that?" and asks the question the rest of them were thinking.

"Huh? What you mean?" She blinks her eyes owlishly.

"You've already been in a real haunted school." Yuka fidgets. "So, it's sort of weird that you want to go in a fake one..."

"Yuka-chi~, did you forget?" With her hands on her hips, Satsuki pouts. "I was unconscious most of the time I was in there, so I don't remember anything about that time."

"Well, I guess it's all for the best." sighs Satoshi. "I'll tell you about what it was like, so maybe next time, how about that?"

"Oh~, Yuka-chi's Oni-chan. Will you be escorting me inside?" She bats her eyelashes at him.

"Huh? Me?!"

"Don't bother, Satsuki-chan." Naomi puts a hand on his shoulder. "Satoshi's a complete coward when it comes to things like this. He even hid behind me while we were going through it."

"Hey! I actually thought there was something behind that curtain back then." The accused mutters in his defense.

"But there wasn't in the end, was there?" The victim looks at him reproachfully.

"No, there wasn't." The accused admits his cowardice, and accepts his sentence of scornful stares from the girls.

"Anyways," Naomi continues "it's pretty big inside. They say it takes about forty minutes to get through the entire thing."

"Really! Oh, oh, and what about the ghosts? Were they scary?"

"There were a few, but we couldn't really afford to be scared at the time."

"Huh? Why?"

"One of our friends went missing while we were going through it. Then, somebody told us that the place was actually haunted; something about a bunch of middle and high school students disappearing."

"Wow, was it true?!"

Naomi shakes her head.

"Nope. It ended up that one of the staff members took her out, because he thought she was lost. The story of it being haunted turned out to be fake as well." A confused expression crosses her face. "I wonder who said it in the first place though..."

"I can't remember who said it either." Satoshi nods, before freezing.

'I did see something scarier though.' He says internally.

Yes, Satoshi had seen something scarier than a ghost inside labyrinth; the sight of Shishidou Yui, practicing how to scream and glomp cutely while being coached by an instructor of the 'Let's polish your womanliness in order to catch a husband' tour.

"Anyways, maybe next time." The sole male of the group points a thumb at a different ride. "Instead, we can try the roller coaster next."

"Okay! Let's go!" Satsuki dashes forwards as Yuka calls after her. Satoshi begins to go, before turning back and noticing Naomi hasn't moved.

"Naomi?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just... thinking."

A forced smile appears on her face before she quickly runs after the other two.

"Hurry up, Satoshi! Last one's a rotten egg!"

"... Yeah."

He follows after them shortly.

* * *

After riding the roller coaster, Satsuki zooms towards an ice-cream vendor with Yuka calling after her.

Satoshi starts to follow them...

"Satoshi..."

But a voice calls him.

"What is it, Naomi?"

Mochida Satoshi stops as Naomi stops. Her hand pinches his sleeve slightly. With her vision back to normal, she had let go of his hand ages ago. But now, her hand holds a part of him again.

"Our memories of them are fading, aren't they?"

"Yeah..."

He knows what she's talking about; the fading images, the occasional blanks, the feeling that something's missing. They're forgetting the memories of their friends. No matter how hard they try, the passage of time is slowly stripping them away.

Naomi's mouth tightens and her fingers clench.

"Even though they're supposed to be some of our best memories, why are they going away?"

Satoshi turns back to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. Behind him, Satsuki calls them to the next ride before quickly being silenced by Yuka.

"Naomi."

His voice turns her face up towards him. Her eyes glisten slightly.

"We still remember that they're our friends, right?"

She nods.

"As long as we don't forget that, they won't disappear from us all of a sudden."

His hands fall off her shoulder, and he looks away sheepishly.

"Plus, it's no longer just us that remember them. The people at school, the teachers, and their families all remember them."

Naomi blushes as well and looks down. She just realized she's been staring at his face this whole time.

"Even if we forget some of the little things, someone else can help us get them back. All we have to do is talk about the fun times we had. Then they'll naturally come back, almost as if it was yesterday."

A sniff and a nod is her reply. Her left hand quickly wipes away something under her eye and she looks back at him.

"Ah, haha." She laughs. "What's with that last bit? Trying to be cool all of a sudden?"

"Hey, it was embarrassing saying that as well!" Satoshi's blush deepens and Naomi chuckles at his face again.

"Alright, alright. I'll let you off for now."

She grabs his hand again and the two walk down the street towards the two that were waiting for them.

"Satoshi?"

"Hm? What is it, Naomi?"

"Thank you."

* * *

**5 hours later in an abandoned office building**

A black gloved hand flicks open a pink cellphone, before pressing one of the quick dial buttons. It rings twice before the click of someone picking up comes from the earpiece. The pink device is swiftly slipped under a lock of blond hair that covers the owner's ear.

"Report." Midzuki Magari orders.

She stands in the middle of a pile of bodies, dressed in white. Some are cut open, others are smashed like bugs, and a few are simply dismembered. The last survivor lies beneath her foot with her scythe under his chin. A bead of blood trickles along the side of the blade before mixing with the pool that has formed around her.

Magari frowns at what the person on the phone is saying.

"Were those their only reactions to the ghost house?" she asks back.

The person on the other phone says something else. Blue eyes close and a heavy sigh comes is her response.

"Well, that's enough for now." She says disinterestedly before glaring in front of her. "Keep watch over Mochida Yuka. Don't lose her like you did last time."

The phone snaps shut and her glare is turned onto the person beneath her foot.

"Now, tell me. Have you ever heard of the name, Takai Azusa?"

"N-no, I haven't. Not at all." He stammers out.

"Reaaaallly?" Her foot grinds into his back. Bones creak and he chokes and gargles while nodding his head.

"Fine then." She stops crushing him and his throat wheezes heavily.

"Have you ever been attracted to a girl with blond hair and red and blue eyes?"

The sudden question causes the man to freeze for a moment before he shakes his head.

Magari sighs again.

*SCHLUK

The scythe detaches his head from his body, sending a splurt of blood onto the floor like a bottle of freshly opened champagne.

"Another useless lead." She mutters to herself as she steps off the corpse. Her heels clack in the dark room as she steps past upturned desks and broken computers. A pencil tin is kicked out of her way and it clatters down the fire exit stairs she heads to. The scythe is gone from her hands.

"Maybe they really aren't doing anything with her." She stops and sighs again, before kicking the open fire door hard enough to dent it.

"Ughhhhhhh, that's sooooo annoying. Seriously, can that bitch be any less useful?"

She kicks the door again, this time tearing it off its hinges. The gong of it hitting the floor echoes throughout the building.

"Oh well, there's today's experiment after all." Her muttering continues as she walks down the fire exit stairs. "Looks like that's not enough to trigger anything, if there is anything left to trigger, that is."

A smirk crosses her face.

"Come to think of it, that was around the time I switched from 'Project Dollies' to the Futhark. So, was I the source of all those rumors about the teenagers disappearing?"

Black heels clank down the steps one at the time, as if intentionally announcing her movement.

"It's too bad I wiped their memories during 'Project Dollies'. If I'd known something like this would happen, I should have at least put in a subconscious suicide command."

Suddenly her hand whips out and grabs something in the air, before slamming it into the wall.

"Don't you think so to?"

Her hand squeezes, and someone starts choking. The sound of kicking feet and slapping hands starts.

A gunshot crack, the sound of snapping bones signals the end of the sounds. The object Magari had grabbed becomes visible. A man in a white outfit holding a small brown booklet dangles from her hand.

She drops the body and continues walking down the stairs. The booklet quickly turns black and begins to fade.

By the time it's reduced to ash, Magari can no longer be seen.

* * *

**A/N:** A more traditional date scene and Magari for some good old fashioned ultraviolence.

This story is based off of the Corpse Party Drama CDs from Blood Covered Repeated Fear and Book of Shadows.

According to them, Magari was searching for the Book of Shadows long before the events of Heavenly Host and had come into contact with; Satoshi, Naomi, Ayumi, Sayaka, and Tsukasa. It was during the events of Project Dollies that she learned of Saenoki Naho and gained an interest in her. This lead into the events of Corpse Party 0 CEMETERY with the Futhark. Both Project Dollies and Futhark had middle and high school victims, possibly spawning the rumor that Ayumi read about during the events of Heavenly Host Highland.

The trip to Heavenly Host Highland took place somewhere in September for those who are interested. It was one of the last group activities that the class of 2-9 did together outside of school. During the trip, Suzumoto Mayu got mistaken for a quitter inside the ghost house and was escorted out by one of the staff. Since the Kisaragi crew didn't know about this (and thanks to Ayumi reading some bad rumors on the internet.) They thought that she had been kidnapped by a ghost which haunted the area.

For those of you who do not know, Heavenly Host Highland is based off of the real live theme park Fujikyu Highland in Tokyo. It has one of the largest ghost houses in Japan, taking almost 45 minutes to get through. Some urban legends say that parts of the building were taken from morgues or demolished hospitals to add more realism, meaning actual ghost might haunt the place. (This urban legend was what Ayumi read and told the others inside the ghost house. The part of disappearing teenagers was CP-vers only rumor. It was, however, based off of the actions of Magari.)

Also, this is one of the first times I've done a long Satoshi x Naomi interaction with a lighter set up. Was it moving, romantic, cheering? Did you feel like the two were in love? Did it give you warm feelings? I have no idea how well I've done, so feedback on those points would help massively.

Also, I reported that I delayed Date Part 2 on my forum for this Ex-Chapter. Date Part 2 is about 1/3rd done (6,632) as of 2015/06/17.


	45. Happy Birthday Aftermath

**A/N: **Today, it's been one year since I started Aftermath. It's been a rough ride, ups and downs, mood swings, and re-writes. Thanks for sticking with me all the way, and reading until now.

This chapter is dedicated to Secutor145 for reminding me about Aftermath's birthday. As requested, this is a story where Miki and Ayumi meet in an Alternate (?) Universe. More details in the **A/N** below.

* * *

My name is Kishinuma Miki. Today, I've come to see Kishinuma Yoshiki; ex-delinquent, overly sarcastic, and my bigger brother. 17 years old and already kicked out of the house. Well, our father wasn't the calmest person in the world. Dying his hair and getting in with a bad crowd was already causing the two to yell at each other daily. The incident with me was just the last straw.

I shake my head, throwing off the bad memories.

I try to come over at least twice a week; once on Tuesday, once on Saturday. After all, it's my sisterly, responsibility to make sure he's eating something else besides fast food and lunch boxes full of preservatives!

I walked up the street to his apartment as always, groceries in hand.

The way this usually worked was he'd either be inside at home or out at work. Thus, he'd either be surprised when I walked in unannounced, or be surprised when he finds his front door unlocked with me cooking at his stove.

However, today neither of those happened.

Why?

Because, to my surprise, he was standing in front of his apartment and saw me approaching.

I know he did, because he waved when he saw me.

And he wasn't alone.

He was with a girl. A girl with two pigtails and blue eyes.

Oh, and a big frown as well.

"So, is this her?" She said grumpily, as I stopped in front of them.

"W-well, yeah…" My brother looked strangely nervous. He turns away the moment she looks at him.

...

What is this? The atmosphere is strangely tense.

"Um… what's going on?" I ask. "Who is she?"

"Oh, right. I guess introductions should come first."

My brother seems relieved by my question.

If it wasn't for the angry aura emanating from the girl in front of me, I'd be amazed at how meek my brother had become since I last saw him. Sure, he was a bit too aggressive before, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I thought he should soften up a little…

"Miki, this is Shinozaki Ayumi. She's the class-rep at my school."

"Nice to meet you."

Her answer is curt. Yup, as I felt earlier, this is anger. Her name sounds vaguely familiar, but I can't remember where I heard it.

"Shinozaki, this is Miki, my little sister."

"Huh?!"

Before I could reply, Shinozaki Ayumi's mouth drops and eyes widen.

"Umm… Is something wrong?"

She looks me once over, then glares at my brother.

"Hey! You didn't tell me she was your sister!"

"Huh? Didn't I?"

"No you didn't!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Guess I forgot."

"Ugh… I feel like a complete idiot now…"

The girl in front of me slumps a little, while my brother scratches his head as he always does when he's confused. He says he's thinking while he's doing it, but I've never seen him come up with a solution while he does that.

"Hey, brother, could you explain to me what's going on?"

"Don't ask me. I'm the one who's confused."

Yup, I can tell. You're still scratching your head.

Shinozaki…-san recovers from her slump with a sigh, and faces us again.

"Sorry for that earlier."

She bows to me earnestly.

"No, it's alright. Although, could you tell me what all that was about earlier?"

Shinozaki-san turns a little red, then sighs again.

"It's probably a long story…" She fidgets.

"You busy today?" My brother seems to have given up trying to figure out what's going on.

"Well, not really…" Shinozaki-san continues fidgeting.

…

What's going on?

From that weird atmosphere at the beginning, to this even weirder atmosphere now…

At best, I can see she's embarrassed about something; maybe a misunderstanding that my brother started. Something to do with my relationship with him…

My brother's definitely worried about this girl. Enough that his usually prickly attitude isn't getting in the way.

… I smell a mystery.

"If you're free, why not come in for lunch? It's about that time, and you don't have any other plans do you?"

"Huh?" "Eh?"

Both my brother and Shinozaki-san look as surprised as a pigeon shot by a spit ball*.

"I've got enough for three, and it should last as long as my brother keeps his appetite in check. You came here because you were worried about him, weren't you? Take this as thanks for looking after my brother at school."

I bow as the two in front of me splutter. As I get up, I send my brother a wink. He takes a moment to process it, then nods slightly.

"W-well, it's true you've helped me out a bunch at school. Plus, you came out all the way here on a weekend. How about it?"

"Wha? Wait! I really shouldn't…" Shinozaki-san waves her hands in front of her.

"Don't say that Shinozaki-san. Really, it's the least I can do for you. You know, for having to look after my troublesome older brother. So, please, please come on in."

I gently grab the hands being waved to reject my offer, and start tugging their owner up the stairs. My brother mutters something about 'a few words too many' and follows after us.

I'm not letting something this juicy get away. Also, the groceries were getting heavy.

By the time we enter the house, Shinozaki-san has stopped resisting and sits sulkily at the coffee table. I stand at the kitchen and start pulling the various ingredients out of the bag.

Today's menu is chicken karaage** with some boiled vegetables seasoned with; ginger, soy sauce, mirin***, and sugar. Oh, and some miso soup as well. Throwing in some powdered bonito soup stock into a pot, stirring once, and putting some miso paste into a pot, I close the lid and turn back to the (figurative) main dish already at the table. I have until all the pots start to bubble to dig through this one.

"So, what were you here for, Shinozaki-san? Did my brother do something bad?"

"Well, I thought he did, but it looks like it was just a misunderstanding."

She's not looking me in the eye; a sure indication of someone hiding something.

I turn to my assistant interrogator. Inexperienced as he is, his aggressive nature might make him a good bad cop.

"Don't look at me! I don't know why she was angry either."

Looks like my bad cop has become a total wimp in front of the perp. I guess, it can't be helped. He is sort of like the victim in this case. Perhaps I should treat him as a witness?

"About when did she get angry at you, brother?" Shinozaki-san starts fidgeting again. Looks like I'm on the right track.

"Huh? Hmmm… I guess, it was about lunch time this Wednesday? We were eating together and I was comparing lunches with Satoshi when she started acting funny."

"Funny?!" Shinozaki-san glares at my brother, enraged.

"S-sorry."

Hmm… the perp silenced the witness. This looks like this case will be harder to solve than I thought. Sorry big brother. I should have gotten you into witness protection before starting this case.

"Was there something strange with his lunch?"

Shinozaki-san stops glaring at my brother, and sighs.

"Your brother was comparing lunches with a friend of ours. They seem to have been doing it for a while, but it was the first time we saw it."

"'We'?"

"Our other friends. A friend of ours got some good news, but she's busy with clubs and a few other things in the afternoon, so we decided to have a little gathering at lunch." Shinozaki-san glares at my brother again. "There, a different friends had a little happening with his lunch."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a 'happening'…" My brother quips from the sidelines.

"Brother, be quiet." My brother blinks at my command. "Sorry, Shinozaki-san. So, what happened?"

Shinozaki-san sighs again. She's been doing that a lot since she got here. Is the pressure too much? Is she going to fess up?

"His mother didn't actually make him a lunch. She just put in a note and some money asking him to buy something from the school shop. He didn't make it, so Kishinuma-kun said he'd give him one of his shrimp tempura**** out of pity."

"Hm hm." I nod. Shrimp tempura? The term sticks in my mind vaguely, but I haven't finished the interrogation. We haven't gotten to the point my brother thought she started acting 'funny'. "Continue."

"When he went to give him the shrimp, Mochida-kun complimented him on being able to make anything. He started to brag, so Morishige-kun… oh, sorry. He's one of our friends that was there. Told him to show us his lunch."

"I see, is this the part where you got angry?"

"I didn't!" The perp blushes, and then starts again more quietly. "I didn't really get angry. I just noticed that the contents of his lunch box looked rather girly for him."

"Girly?" "Girly?"

My brother and I both ask the same question in exactly the same tone. Giving him a look to keep him quiet, I turn back to Shinozaki-san.

"By 'girly', what do you mean?"

"Well, it was the little things. Like the fact that; all the vegetables were cut into cute shapes, or all the sausages had been cut to look like octopuses."

"I see…"

I take a look at my brother. He is suddenly very interested at what's outside the window.

"So, what happened next?"

"The other girls who were there thought the same thing." My brother swallows nervously at her comment. "Then, one of them said that maybe Kishinuma-kun had gotten a girlfriend to start making him food."

"Huuuuuuuuuhhhhh?!"

"Brother, please be quiet." The ex-witness shuts his mouth, and resumes his previous activity of not meeting my gaze.

"Of course, it's not against the rules to get a girlfriend at our school. But… your brother lives alone, right?"

"Hm hm, so you thought he might be in an illicit relationship with a girl?"

"No!" Shinozaki-san rejects my statement before my brother can. "No, I didn't… But, high school students are easy targets for all sorts of people, right? So I was worried that someone might be trying to trick him by exploiting his emotions."

"Oh, I don't think there's any worry of that."

After all, I'm the one who made those shrimp tempura.

To be honest, that theory sounds a bit farfetched, even if you believe the old saying, 'The fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'

Meanwhile, my brother looks both happy and surprised that the perp was worried about him. Enjoy that feeling while it lasts, big brother. We'll see how long that expression lasts when I pull you in for exploitation of labor and food embezzlement.

"So, what happened next?"

"I asked Kishinuma-kun about his lunch a few days later. His replies seemed suspicious, so I threatened to bring it up with the teachers. Then, he said that 'Miki' was the one who was making them."

"I see. I guess he didn't mention who 'Miki' was did he?"

"Not a word! He just said 'Miki made them' and clammed up!"

"I see. I see. And then you asked if you could meet this 'Miki'?"

Shinozaki-san nods, and I glance over at the ex-co-interrogator, then witness, now 100% criminal. He looks relieved, as if he just figured out why something had gone wrong.

Don't look too relieved, big brother.

Anyways, back to the case.

They do say 'only the guilty have something to hide'. My brother's strange behavior must have made Shinozaki-san imagine the worst.

I guess that's why she was so angry when I met her.

She must have seen me and thought I was the girlfriend that was making lunches for him. On top of that; I was a middle schooler, from a different school, and carrying groceries. She probably thought my brother was the one who was exploiting me to make his lunches. All the trust she had in him and worry that he was being tricked or something must have turned into anger at being betrayed at that point.

"Anyways." Shinozaki-san sighs again. "Now that I know that you are his little sister, my main worries are gone. Again, sorry for my earlier attitude towards you." She bows in apology again.

"It's alright, I'd be angry as well if I thought my brother was exploiting a little girl like that." I reply with a smile.

"Anyways, that's the whole story. Sorry to have worried you Shinozaki." My brother smiles at Shinozaki-san, and she sighs once before begrudgingly smiling back.

"Yes, thank goodness it was nothing serious."

"Yeah. Nothing shady or suspicious at all."

The two nod at each other, content that the mysteries they came to solve have been answered.

Sadly, there's one small detail left.

"Big brother, the food almost ready, could you take a seat?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah… sure."

Oops, I guess my curtness made him a little suspicious. Stay calm Miki. Calm. Now's not the time.

The pots are boiling. It's always nice to see the world mirroring your mood. I finish up the meal, set the table, and bring the food.

"Now, let's eat!" I sit down at the table, opposite Shinozaki-san, my big brother is in between us.

The three of us start eating.

"This is really good, Miki-san."

"Please, call me Miki-chan, and thanks! I get a lot of practice at home, and at my brother's"

"It must be tough, cooking so many times a day."

"Not really. Although, my brother eats a lot so it can take a while."

"Really? Kishinuma-kun doesn't seem like that at school."

"Really. I swear, at times he eats enough for two people."

"Hmm. I never knew that. He always eats a normal amount at lunch."

"Does he?"

"'Does he'? Don't you make his school lunches for him?"

"No, I've never made a school lunch for my brother in my life."

Both of us look at my brother. He's frozen with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

"Now that I think about it, I've never seen my brother finish a meal."

"Is that so? That's rather wasteful of you, Kishinuma-kun."

He manages to put down his chopsticks, before replying.

"W-well, Miki just never stick around long enough for me to finish. You know I get back late from my part-time job, right? She still has a curfew to keep, and can't stay too long."

"Hmmm…"

Both of us continue to look at my brother for a while, before returning to our meals. He starts breathing again the moment we do.

"You know, Miki-chan." Shinozaki-san says in between bites. "I think you're probably a better cook than me."

"Oh, don't say that Shinozaki-san."

"I'm telling the truth. I thought that when I saw Kishinuma-kun's lunch box. I mean, the reason the girls of our group started talking about it was because we couldn't believe Kishinuma-kun was better at cooking than us. I mean, he doesn't even show up for the home making cooking classes***** at our school."

"I'm not that good. Anyways, they say cooking becomes easier the more you make."

"Do you mean you getter better with practice?"

"No, no. It's about the seasoning. If you cook a large volume of food, you don't have to pay as much attention to how much stuff you put in since it averages out easier."

"Wow, I didn't know that at all. I guess it shows how much experience you've had."

My brother resumes eating, and remains silent while we chat. I catch him sending the occasional look at both of us to judge our mood.

Sorry big bro, but your sentence is in the present continuous state of being carried out.

"So, Miki-chan. What else can you make?"

"Oh, the usual stuff you'd see at home. Grilling and broiling fish, making miso soup, sautéing vegetables… oh, and of course tempura."

We both look at my brother at the last word.

He's managed to avoid looking at us by drinking his miso soup. It's pretty hot, but he continues drinking it as we watch him.

"Have you made any of those recently?" Shinozaki-san sends the sign to stop staring at my brother as he begins to turn red from the heat. The moment we stop, he puts down the empty bowl with a clatter, and glugs down the glass of water in front of him.

"Not really… Oh, wait. I think I did make tempura recently."

"Tempura? What kind?"

"Shrimp tempura."

"Hmmm…"

Again, we look at my brother. He's completely given up trying to act oblivious and just sits there. His bleached hair seems to be losing even more color by the moment, even his skin is starting look white.

"When did you make those?"

"I think it was last Tuesday. I made enough for two people that time as well."

The three of us sit in silence for a while; only the ticking of the clock, and the drip of water from the kitchen sink breaking it.

"So, Kishinuma-kun. What do you have to say for yourself?" Shinozaki-san asks my brother with a smile.

He shakes himself a little and looks at her, before swiftly turning away. The angry aura I felt earlier is raging around us again. A violent storm of emotions is hidden behind her Mona Lisa smile.

"Well, um… uh…" He scratches his head, and looks at me.

I merely mimic Shinozaki-san's smile.

Finding no refuge anywhere, he turns back to Shinozaki-san's smile, smile's back, and says, "I at least pay for the groceries?"

The sound of something snapping echoes in the room.

"KISHINUMA-KUN! ! ! ! !"

…

…

…

"Thanks so much for the meal, Miki-chan."

Shinozaki-san and I smile at each other, truthfully this time, outside my brother's apartment. The owner of said apartment stands next to me with dead eyes, staring at the ground.

"It was nothing. I'm usually cooking three portions anyways, Shinozaki-san. Oh, or should I call you Shinozaki-sempai?"

"Shinozaki-san is fine. Although, I won't stop you if you want to call me that."

"Thanks Shinozaki-san. If my brother does anything else stupid at school, don't hesitate to tell me."

"Okay, and if he starts doing something stupid at home, call me as soon as you can, alright?"

"Will do!"

"Okay then…"

She turns to leave, before turning back.

"Kishinuma-kun." My brother wakes up a bit, and looks at her. "If you really need help, come talk to me. Got it?"

He scratches his head, sighs, then nods.

"I might not be as good as Miki-chan, but I can bring some apple slices, or vegetable sticks if you need something healthy, okay?"

He blinks in surprise.

"Where's your reply!"

"Y-yeah. Thanks, Shinozaki…"

She frowns at him a little, then sighs.

"Okay then. Thanks again for the food, Miki-chan."

"Not a problem, Shinozaki-san."

"Well then, see you at school Kishinuma-kun."

"Yeah, see you."

She leaves us behind, down the street. The sun has begun to set. We met at around lunch time, but it's closer to dinner now. That's how long she was lecturing my brother.

"So, that's the girl you like, right?"

"I never said it like that."

Shinozaki Ayumi.

I wondered why the name sounded familiar.

It was the name of the girl my brother sometimes brought up.

Every time he came back in a good mood, it was usually to do with her. It wasn't anything romantic, or lecherous. They were small things, like he managed to help out something she was working on, or a project they were doing was going well. Really small things, so small that I thought he was simply happy because things at school were working out.

Except for the first time he mentioned her… The time he quit smoking. The time he started caring for himself again.

I smirk at him, and he gives me the stink eye, before sighing and scratching his head.

Looks like big bro is still pretty much out of it. He doesn't even have the strength to retort.

Well, I'd probably be in the same state if I got scolded like that.

"Cheer up, big brother. If she can be worried about you this much, you've probably got a chance."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He sighs and scratches his head again. "Anyways, how do you know?"

"Call it a woman's intuition."

"Humph." He looks unconvinced.

Seriously, after what you've been through, I have a harder time believing you can't accept its existence.

Then again… a few apple slices and vegetable sticks, was it?

Either that's the limit of Shinozaki-san's cooking skills, or the limit of affection she has for my brother.

I sigh, and look at him again.

"Anyways, don't go taking credit for other people's work, okay?"

He sighs as well, then smiles begrudgingly.

"Got it."

"Good."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading as always, and review!

For those of you who have played Blood Drive, there are one or two hints to suggest when this event takes place. If you're wondering WHY it takes place at that time, the answer is (or will be) in Dream Days, my other Corpse Party fanfiction. To be honest, WHEN the events of this chapter take place is only extra detail, and has no real relevance to the plot of Aftermath, or Dream Days. (or maybe it's a key hint to what Dream Days is about, and the entire meaning of Aftermath. Heck, even I'm not sure sometimes...)

Also, the things with the stars/asterisks are explained below:

(to) look as surprised as a pigeon shot by a spit ball*

This is a translation of a Japanese simile. It means you look really surprised. I could have written about how Ayumi's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out, but I didn't want to use the words bugged/bulged/almost popped out of their sockets/etc. since those are all words or phrases I'd use with a horror setting. Also, the imagery associated with them is pretty disgusting when you think about it.

chicken karaage**

Technically, it's the Japanese equivalent of deep fried chicken, but the two are extremely different. Karaage are a lot less oily due to them not being coated in batter or bread crumbs before being deep fried.

mirin***

A Japanese condiment (e.g. sauce, seasoning, etc.) Technically, it's a sort of rice wine like saké, but with a much lower alcohol content and higher sugar content (i.e. it's less likely to get you drunk and tastes sweeter). It's used to enhance flavors in cooking, similar to how wine and whiskey are used in Western cooking.

shrimp tempura****

Battered, then deep fried shrimp. The origin of this Japanese dish is actually from Portuguese missionaries.

home making cooking classes*****

The class name is often translated as "home economics" but since most of the actual lessons are less about economics and more about; how to cook things, how to iron shirts, cook food, have a balanced diet, sort garbage, get a bankbook, etc. etc. I decided home making was a better translation.

It's essentially a lesson that teaches you how to live independently, and is part of your required education in Japan until middle school.

This is probably partially why a lot of Japanese anime characters seem pretty self sufficient or ready to start living on their own. There are lessons for how to do that done since elementary school.

* * *

Since this is a sort of birthday chapter, I guess I should add something extra. Hopefully, it'll help people thinking of writing, or in the process of writing something some help.

Below is a sort of general planning doc/mind map. Some bits have been deleted in order to prevent spoilers, but this is what I do in general before writing something. As you can tell, I don't really stick to it religiously and make up some things as I go along, but the general idea has been set before writing.

One other thing that I do is write a lot of stuff about things that happen of screen. This is partially to see if a different point of view will work, but also helps when stringing ideas and events together. It's essentially a story within a story that I often write.

Ayumi meets Miki:

How?

Ayumi mistakes Yoshiki for exploiting Miki

When they're all eating together, Satoshi compliments Yoshiki's lunch, and Yoshiki looks proud. Ayumi takes a look, and thinks she's lost in terms of variety. She doesn't think Yoshiki can make that many recipes, and they look a bit girly for him (carrots cut into the shape of flowers, etc.). She is suspicious and confronts him. His evasive attitude ticks her off further, and he admits that he had "Miki" make them for him. She misunderstands, and says that she's lost all faith in Yoshiki and that she's reporting this to the school. Yoshiki is surprised (thus forgets to mention Miki = sister) that she's seriously angry and asks her not to. She refuses to listen (little statements accusing him of using/abusing a girl, i.e. statements that are true, but only partially) "女の子をこき使うなんて最低！" "Humph!". Yoshiki says that it's fine and that there's nothing wrong, that Miki is doing this on her own will. Ayumi looks at him suspiciously and sighs before saying that she'll trust him on this, but he needs to introduce "Miki" to her. Yoshiki is surprised, but agrees. He introduces the two on a weekend, and she is angry that it's a junior classman from a different school. However, that anger quickly abates when he introduces her as his little sister.

Fight / No fight?

No fight, because it's funnier that way. Ayumi is embarrassed for misunderstanding.

Ayumi is embarrassed for her misunderstanding, but decides to scold Yoshiki for making his sister cook for him. Miki says that she does it because she likes it, and that Yoshiki would only eat convenience store lunches and cafeteria food if she wasn't here. Ayumi nods and agrees that she always thought it was odd that Yoshiki brought the occasional lunch box. Miki comments that she doesn't make any lunch boxes, and it's revealed that Yoshiki has been using the leftovers from the occasional meals Miki makes for his lunch boxes. Miki and Ayumi both sigh at his laziness, and Ayumi lectures him about proper nutritional balance. Miki says she's been saying the same thing for months. The two share a female moment where they both look at Yoshiki pityingly and he feels embarrassed and guilty at the same time.  
Miki asks why Ayumi came here, and she said (in an embarrassed manner) that she thought Yoshki was getting a girlfriend or someone to cook his lunches for him. After all, the meals looked a bit girly. Miki smiles a troubled smile and she says Yoshiki would never do something like that (because she knows Yoshiki has only eyes for Ayumi + he's not that uncouth). She

Location: Yoshiki's apartment

Perspective: Miki Yes, Miki. No other alternative.


	46. ADF - Chapter 18 - Date Part2

**2009/02/08 – Sunday**

**St rbucks Café – Real World – Yoshiki**

I saw it.

That paper doll.

The thing that we tore apart, about four months ago.

"Why do you have it?" I ask again.

Is she planning to go back to Heavenly Host?

No, that place collapsed completely.

I saw it with my own eyes. Even before that, the Sachiko Ever After no longer works. The only way there should be the Ever After stones.

Then why does she have it?

She never did the Sachiko Ever After with anyone. So it can't be something she had from back then. On top of that, that wasn't a fragment of the Sachiko Ever After. That was the full thing; untorn, undamaged, unused.

"Oh this?"

She pulls out the doll by its leg, and it flaps limply in her hand.

"Yeah." I glare at her.

"Don't worry. This is probably different to what you're imagining." My eyes flick towards it before returning to her, and her purple gaze meets mine calmly. "It may look familiar, but it's not harmful in the slightest."

'Not harmful' huh? Niwa's standard of what's harmful and what's not ain't normal. On top of that, she's been wrong before.

I guess it's an improvement though. At least she's claiming they're safe, unlike with the Ever After stones.

Still, I can't just take her word for it.

"You said something like that about Heavenly Host and look what happened." I point a thumb over my shoulder, towards the city outside the café. "If you want me to believe what you say, then convince me. What is that, and why do you have it?"

"My, you don't mince your words, do you?" Niwa shrugs off my sarcasm. "I guess I could tell you."

She picks up her cup and sips her refilled coffee slowly. Her eyes don't leave me during the action. Her cup returns to its saucer, but she doesn't continue with an explanation.

My brow furrows. Why's she staying quiet?

"So? Say it." I snap.

A coy smile plays across her lips.

"Hmm, I wonder. Should I or should I not?"

What did she say?

"Hey! Stop screwing around!"

I glare at her, but she doesn't even bat an eyelid.

"Is that the way you're supposed to ask someone something?"

"You-!"

I bite back a scathing remark.

If I start yelling, she'll just threaten to not help me with Kisaragi Academy.

Calm down. She's been cooperative until now. Why's she not answering this question?

Niwa takes another sip of her coffee, as if waiting for me to speak.

I take in a deep breath.

I'm all alone. I can't afford to lose my temper. If I do, there's no one to stop me or get the answers I need in my place. Before, I could rely on Shinozaki for things like this. She was the one who did most of the talking with Niwa. All I did was put in the odd word, and ask her if she felt any responsibility for the deaths in Heavenly Host.

I can't rely on Shinozaki anymore.

Think. Why would Niwa answer all my other questions and not this one? What is she thinking and what does she want?

...

Dammit, I got nothing. I have no idea what goes on in her head, and what she wants. The best I can come up with is there's some sort of cost-benefit thing going on in her head. For some reason, all my previous questions were 'worth' answering and the one I have now is not.

Oh. I get it.

The reason why she's just sitting there. She's waiting for me to barter something for the answer I want.

Niwa is a spiritual information broker. I'd forgotten that fact because she was answering all my questions left right and center, but this is how conversations with her usually go. The behavior before was unusual for her, and this is normal.

But why?

All that does is change the problem from 'Why isn't she answering my questions now?' to 'Why did she answer my questions before?' I'm no closer to figuring out what she's thinking at all.

I glance up at her again and she smiles back.

The answer is hidden in the latter problem. If I can figure out why she was answering me before, I can either give or use whatever she was gaining from answering my earlier questions to get her to answer this one

"You answered all my questions before, why stop now?"

"That's because I promised to explain Reigu to you."

Promised?

Oh, that one. Back at the shop, TOKKA I think it was called, she said she'd explain what Reigu are when I asked her about them. Come to think of it, she said something about keeping promises way back when I went to PL. Something about her word being all she had.

That still doesn't answer why she promised to do that in the first place.

She's also answered questions unrelated to Reigu as well.

Back in the train, the time when I told her about my week was a trade, but the time I asked what happened to her after Heavenly Host wasn't. She said something about me starting to act the part at the time.

Does that mean talking about Reigu counted as part of the date?

If that's true, then how does asking about that piece of paper not count?

What is her motive? What is the reasoning?

Christ, it seems like that's the bigger question than the paper doll in between us.

I take in a deep breath.

One thing at a time.

First, I want to know what the hell that doll is. She says it's not dangerous, but it looks exactly like the thing that started all this. I can also test whether what I'm expecting from her is correct or not.

If it is, then offering her something in exchange for that information will get her to answer me.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?" A knowing smile crosses her face.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I mean." Her expression says it all. "You want something from me, that's why you're not answering my question."

"And you think you can offer me what I want?" She challenges.

She didn't deny it. In other words, I was right. It's a pretty hollow victory though. I still don't know what she wants. All I know is that there is some cost benefit calculation for her refusal to answer.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

I think I can though. What's the point making an offer that can't be accomplished? Even the Don Corleone wasn't that mean. Then again, Niwa is probably worse than the God Father.

"Alright, I'll tell you what this is." She picks up the paper doll again. "But in exchange, I want you to change your behavior."

"Huh?"

Change my behavior?

"Yes, I want you to reduce your hostility towards me."

What? Me?! Hostile?! After all the shit she's put me through?!

"Until now, I have asked for you to be more cooperative in a manner of ways, but it seems that none of them have worked. Of course, letting my actions speak for themselves would eventually sort that out, but sadly we don't have the time to do that."

Whoa.

Surprising.

I wonder how exactly she was hoping to make me feel more cooperative doing all the crap she's done so far. Was she planning to torment me into submission or something?

Christ, I really do hate her... huh?

Wait? Not enough time?

My anger clears up a bit and I notice Niwa's face. It's not smiling. A serious expression stares back at me.

"That is why I will formally ask you to, at the very least, not to treat me as an enemy."

Not treat Niwa as an enemy? I thought that was pretty much impossible. For the first part, I'm dependent on Niwa for money at the moment. Not to mention she could probably get rid of me somehow. There isn't anyone who'd come looking for me anyways.

"What's with this all of a sudden?"

Does she want me to sign some sort of non-aggression pact? Not that I mind. Niwa said she feels some sort of debt towards Shinozaki. As long as she doesn't threaten Shinozaki, I don't have any serious grudges against her.

That's not saying much though. It only means I don't hate her enough to attack her, just enough to avoid her.

"Starting from tomorrow, my company and I will start attack the Grave of Maltuva."

What?

"When that happens, I may need to rely on you for emergencies."

"Hey! I haven't heard anything about this!"

This is way too sudden. I know Niwa is opposed to the Grave, but what she's saying sounds more like a declaration of war. Sure, I'd be happy if she destroyed them. I can say from the bottom of my heart that the Grave is better off gone. But, I don't want to be directly involved in taking them apart. If possible, I'd prefer to just avoid them for as long as possible.

The reason is simple. They are dangerous. I've seen what the Grave can do both at Magari's mansion and from Magari herself.

I'm not strong enough to go against something like that. Sure, I'm stronger than before, but just thinking about fighting them sends chills down my spine.

If they attack me or go for Shinozaki, I'll fight. However, I don't want to do anything that'll get me noticed by them.

What the hell am I gonna do if I get a bulls eye pinned to my back because of that?

What if they find Shinozaki because of that?

Honestly, I don't think I can protect us from them.

"Don't worry." Niwa shakes her head. "I said, 'for emergencies', didn't I? The direct assaults will be done using my company's resources and personnel. At most, I'll ask you to look out for anything strange in the city or warn you of potential Grave activity. Integrating you into my plans this late wouldn't be productive for either of us anyways."

So she's not sending me to the front lines. On top of that, she's willing to warn me about any Grave related danger. I don't want to be noticed by them, so that suits me just fine.

"In those situations, I cannot afford to argue with you. That's why I ask you to be a bit less abrasive when we speak."

'Argue'? Is that what it looked from her side of things? It felt more like bullying for me. Anyways, I haven't said anything wrong. At least, I don't think I have. Then again, my mouth isn't the cleanest in the world.

Eh, whatever. It's definitely not an impossible request. I just gotta watch my mouth from now on.

If she really is going to be busy fighting the Grave, then I don't want to screw that up. It'll keep her out of my hair, and hurt that crazy cult. Two birds, one stone.

Still, something's strange.

"Awfully meek of you to say that, am I that dangerous to your plans?"

I was expecting Niwa to be bossier. From her request, it sounds more like she's wary of me. As if I'm actually a threat to her plans.

I don't like Niwa, but it's not enough to want to sabotage what she's doing or harm her. Not to mention, hurting her would be like putting a noose around my own neck. She's one of the few people I can ask for help, even if it is grudgingly. Well, one of the few living people. San's been way more helpful than her.

"I don't think so," she shakes her head "but you can never be too careful, nowadays. As you can imagine, going against the Grave of Maltuva is not something one can do easily."

Oh really? I'd like to ask who was the one intending to turn Heavenly Host into a tourist attraction, but that probably counts as a hostile reactions.

A different question pops up instead.

"For saying that, this seems rather sudden. How long have you been planning this and why'd you spring it on me now?"

If she's been planning this for a while, then why's she telling me one day before she starts? Maybe it's because I've told this late, but it feels pretty rushed.

"We've been intending to do something like this from the beginning, but the details were worked out 3 days ago."

3 days ago. It still feels pretty sudden. Then again, I have no idea how much time you would need to plan something like that. I don't even know what sort of scale this thing has.

Well, if all she wants is for me to keep out of the way, it doesn't really matter. Still, if she was planning this for a while...

"You never said you were going to do something like this before." I glare at her.

She never said a single thing about that when we first met. I thought she had just taken over PL and was continuing to make money. Now she says she's been intending to go on a crusade against the Grave of Maltuva from the beginning. What's going on here?

"I didn't think it was worth notifying you of it at the time."

"And you do now?"

"I'll admit it, you're usefulness is a lot higher than I expected. The power to conditionally stall Magari that long without casualties is something I wouldn't mind having. But, power alone isn't useful to me. I need people who can follow orders, and you don't like being told what to do, do you?"

"I just don't see the point in doing crap that's stupid."

Niwa shrugs. "That's fine, so long as you don't disturb me and behave in a more cooperative manner, I will be content."

I scratch my head.

The conditions don't sound too bad. I just have to act a little nicer around Niwa, right? It might be tiring, but if she's going to be busy, then there won't be many times for us to interact in the first place.

"I'll try, but you watch your mouth as well." Niwa's tongue has barbs and thorns all over it. There's only so much I can take before I snap as well.

"Fine," She nods "let's both be a little more cooperative towards each other from now on."

Her hands pick up her coffee and she sips it contentedly, as if something heavy just slipped off her shoulders.

Was she feeling that stressed from the things I said? I thought she was thick skinned, so she didn't mind it. Well, it was just deserts so I won't apologize.

All in all though, this is a good thing. Niwa and I are technically allies. Fighting with her is a waste of time. She knows a lot of things. The stuff about Reigu, talismans, and holy water is something I wouldn't have thought to ask San. Also, although I shouldn't make it a habit, she is reliable. The notification of the Kisaragi Memorial and helping me get into it are both from her. Thinking of it that way, she's not that bad a person, just really annoying.

"So, what is that?"

I point at the paper doll again. Niwa had placed it back on the table.

"This?" She thinks for a moment before smiling; a surprisingly cliche 'Oh, I got it!' expression. "This is a HP gauge."

What?

"A what?"

"Technically; it is an incomplete substation of an individual's soul, a sort of scapegoat that receives any punishment the individual receives."

A scapegoat? What?

Niwa continues as I blink in confusion.

"The practice seems to be partially based off of the Jewish practice of Azazel, which in itself seems to be based from the concept of a ritual done in the ancient Syrian city of Ebla. However, this particular variation seems to be based around the taking on of punishment instead of sin."

... Huh?

"Through gaining the shape of a human and having a definition inscribed upon it or within it, this paper doll is treated as a replacement for the original. It seems a name is enough to satisfy these conditions, but other methods can be used to apply definitions to it. It seems to be capable of other functions, such as acting as a faux body for a spirit or spiritual energy, although that is probably impossible for me to replicate."

Niwa sighs and folds her arms under her bosom.

"At best, this serves as an early warning system. You could say it is similar to how coal miners used to take cages of small birds with them, to check for carbon monoxide gas. This can serve as an indicator of possible threats. In my line of work, you don't know quite when you'll be attacked and with what method. It's particularly helpful in noticing attacks via curses, spells, or any other supernatural method of harm."

She looks at the paper doll on the table between us disappointedly.

"Trying to replicate its other functions would probably require the help of an actual practitioner or further research into the originals, but both of them are no longer in this world. The materials it's composed of probably complicate the matter. Chemically pulped paper does decrease the quality of products produced from them. The removal of lignin probably decreases the objects definition as 'plant material'."

A disappointed sigh comes from her.

"If only I could find a living user of it, I could start marketing these as spiritual bullet proof vests or use them as replacements for human testing with some of our products and weaponry. Although, this variant is alrea-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." I stop her mid word and she frowns at me.

What? You didn't seem like you were going to stop, and if you had continued you're better off talking to a brick wall. At least an echo might come back.

I scratch my head.

Scapegoats, faux bodies, and early warning system? On top of that, ancient cities and human experiments?

The words she's bringing up feel more from some sort of conspiracy or SF series than anything else.

"In other words it's not the Sachiko Ever After, right?" That's what I wanted to confirm. Truthfully, I wanted to know if it was something like it, but the lecture I just got sounded like it wasn't.

"I thought I already confirmed that." She looks unhappy from being interrupted.

Not my fault. I asked for an explanation. That involves saying things in a way I can understand them. Ah, dammit. If only Shinozaki were here I could leave this bit to her. I want to just zone out or point out all the screwy bits of what she's saying, but the former is out of the question and the latter I just said I would stop doing.

"Then explain it to me, one by one. I'm not used to this sort of stuff so don't just go throwing out things like ancient cities or ceremonies and expect me to know them."

"Alright then, what would you like for me to elaborate on?" She blinks away the annoyed look she was giving me and puts on a serious face.

"You said it was a HP gauge, right?"

"Yes, but that was a metaphor of its function. It won't show how many years you have to live or represent any physical wounds you take. All it does is register how close you are to dying."

"How the hell does it do that? Is it predicting the future or something?"

"No, it doesn't have such a function. All it does is see how close you are to dying at the moment. For example, if you were about to be hit by a car, the doll wouldn't register anything until after you had been hit."

"Does it work for things other than supernatural things?"

"It does, but its usefulness is quite limited in that regard."

"What do you mean?"

"If someone stabbed me with a knife, then it would be pretty obvious that I had been harmed. In that case, it wouldn't even be necessary to check the doll to see how close to dying I am. Inspecting the wound and dealing with it would be faster."

"Then how is it useful at all?"

"It is useful, because supernatural methods of killing someone often don't leave any physical traces. There are even some spells and curses that kill without the target being aware of it until the moment of death. In those situations, this doll can show how far the spell or curse has begun to affect the individual and steps can be taken to stop them."

I see. So it serves as a sort of supernatural assassination alarm. I guess something like that's pretty much invaluable to Niwa at the moment.

"But why does it look like that?"

That's the main issue I have with it. That shape is too familiar and I have too many bad memories associated with it.

"That can't be helped." She shrugs. "The Spirit in the Everafter ceremony, that the Sachiko Ever After is based off of, used these as substitutes for the target of the ceremony's life."

Sacrifice? Spirit in the Everafter? The thing the Sachiko Ever After was based off of?

"What the hell are those?"

"It looks like I'll need to explain these one at a time." Niwa shakes her head and give me a pitying smile. I glare at her in return.

"I should probably start with the Spirit in the Everafter. You'd be interested in that topic the most. After all, it was because of that you suffered so much."

Hmph, you don't say?

Well, I don't know anything about any of the topics she just brought up, so I might as well let her talk. I won't know what questions to ask unless I understand what we're talking about in the first place.

"The Spirit in the Everafter ceremony is the origin of the Sachiko Ever After. According to Naho-chan's notes, she found both the paper doll and the methodology for the ceremony inside an old house in Kishi."

An old house in Kishi?

"You should know it to, Kishinuma-san. It's the place Shinozaki Hinoe died."

...

I do know it. It was the house that burned down in that newspaper article.

"That house?" I ask back.

Thinking about it makes me feel sick. I can feel my brain beginning to boil from anger.

"Indeed." Niwa nods. "It used to be the main household of the Shinozaki family and was the home of Shinozaki Yoshie and Shinozaki Sachiko."

So, that's what that place was… but what were they doing there? The news article only reported Shinozaki's sister's death. The police reports could only determine what had been done to her, not who did it or why they were there.

My fists clench.

I don't want to imagine it, but I can't help it. The vision of Shinozaki and her sister being dragged away, and then...

I shake my head. Shinozaki was fine. She was fine. She wa-

_It hurts._

_I manage to look up at her, and a small smile plays upon her face. She bends down towards me. Her hair brushes against my chest and the pressure lessens somewhat. Gasping, I realize I'd been holding my breath. Sweat begins to bead on my forehead._

_"It's alright Kishinuma-kun. Relax."_

"Kishinuma-san?"

I realize I'm trembling. The feeling and smell of Shinozaki still lingers in my senses.

That wasn't real. That didn't happen.

"Sorry, continue."

Niwa studies my face before opening her mouth.

"Do you want to know more about that incident?"

I stare at her.

Do I want to know more about what happened then?

Some part of me wants to; why they were there, what exactly happened.

Who was involved.

But what's the point of knowing that? Am I going to go avenge Shinozaki's sister?

Do I have the strength to do that? Is there even time to do that?

I clench my fists.

No, I don't have either of those. First of all, what am I even going to do if I find them?

Kill them?

Kill them because they kidnapped Shinozaki and did that to her sister?

That isn't normal. Sure, I'm living in an abnormal world where even little girls become monsters, but I'm not some serial killer. Something like that should be reported to the police. Of course, if it was that easy, someone would have done it by now. I didn't see any articles after that one that resolved the case. Nobody was arrested, and no suspects were found.

"No, it's alright. I'll ask about it later."

Right now, I've got to deal with what's in front of me. Even if Niwa gave me a the names and addresses of the people who did that, there's not much I can do besides take it to the nearest police box.

"Hmm... surprising"

"What?" I glare at her. She tilts her head in response.

"You're more thoughtful than you look."

I snort.

Was she expecting me to go on some sort of bloody vendetta?

If it had been Shinozaki...

No.

Even if Shinozaki had been the victim of something like that, I can't afford to chase after them, protecting her takes priority over settling scores.

Then again, the information about that paper doll isn't exactly important to protect her. I only asked because I thought Niwa was up to something troublesome again. She says it isn't dangerous, and I have no choice but to believe her. My interest in this matter is pretty much over.

But, learning about the Sachiko Ever After and what it was based on might prove useful in the future. It took us ages to find out how to get out of Heavenly Host the first time. Learning how the thing works might serve as a hint for something similar in the future.

In that case, I should cram everything she tells me into my head.

"Let's get back on topic." I lean forwards with my elbows on the table. "Saenoki Naho found that Spirit in the Everafter thing in that house. So what is it?"

"The Spirit in the Everafter ceremony is a charm*."

"A charm?"

What, like a pinky promise, or hanging a horseshoe with the ends pointing up?

"Yes, a charm. Although, we should probably specify what a charm is." Niwas nods to herself. "A charm is a method that borrows an effect from an uncertain source to bring about or remove a calamity, similar to spells (魔術)."

"Okay..."

Spells... riiiight.

Is what I'd like to say, but I think there's enough evidence to suggest something like that might exist. No sense beating around the bush, the proof I'm talking about is the Book of Shadows. I've heard that it's an artifact left by the witches chased by the witch hunts. Not to mention, it contained the Nirvana. It wouldn't surprise me if it contained one or two magic tricks.

"This charm sets the location of a person's death upon completion. The methodology of it is quite similar to the Sachiko Ever After. Well, that is to be expected, as it is the original after all. In that sense, it is the Sachiko Ever After that is like the Spirit in the Everafter ceremony, not the other way around."

"So what's different? You said they're similar, so the two aren't the same."

"Well spotted. Indeed I did say that, but maybe similar wasn't the right word. It might be more accurate to say that the Sachiko Ever After was a failed Spirit in the Everafter ceremony."

"'A failed Spirit in the Everafter ceremony'?"

"Yes, a failure. That includes both the modified version Naho-chan posted and the correct way of doing it."

In short, the wrong version with the wrong number of chants and right version with the right number were both failures.

"But then... what did we screw up?"

We did the Sachiko Ever After incorrectly and correctly. When we did it incorrectly we got sucked into Heavenly Host. When we did it correctly we managed to appease Sachiko...

Static, covers my vision.

I see an image, an image of; Satoshi, Yuka, Nakashima, Shinozaki, and me holding our scraps together. We aren't encircling Sachiko's corpse. We aren't even in the room where Sachiko was buried. Where is this?

"I should start with how the Spirit in the Everafter ceremony is carried out." Niwa nods to herself.

I blink away the static, and the image goes with it.

Not now. Focus.

"The first step of the Spirit in the Everafter is to integrate the name of the one who will be at the center of the place of death into the charm's chorus that composes the ceremony."

Yikes, that's a roundabout way of saying it. In other words, just insert the name of whoever you want to use the ceremony on into the 'insert name here' section of whatever you needed to repeat.

"The second is to repeat the chorus for each sinner and the one who will be at the center of the place of death." She chuckles mirthlessly. "This seemed to be quite important, even in this ceremony. They went as far as to specify the number of repeats had to 'meet the number with no gaps'."

So, even the original stated the number of repeats was important. I really wonder what went through that Saenoki girl's head. You'd think someone that immersed in the occult would realize a warning sign when you saw it. Dammit! Just thinking about her is making me pissed.

"The final step is to tear apart the paper doll that represents the life of the one who will be at the center, with the hands of all the participating sinners."

I take a breath to cool my thoughts. Enough about Saenoki Naho. She ended up dying for her mistakes. That doesn't forgive what she's done, but it's a waste of time getting angry at her.

In short, the Spirit in the Everafter ceremony sounds pretty much exactly like the right version of the Sachiko Ever After. The only thing that might be different is that chorus that Niwa mentioned. Saying 'Sachiko-san, if you please' doesn't sound like much of a chorus. If they are the same though, that means the sinners that were mentioned were us.

"Should the charm be completed the one who will be at the center shall be granted the place of death they desire."

I frown.

The effect is different to the Sachiko Ever After.

Then again, what was the true effect of the Sachiko Ever After? It sure as hell wasn't to grant eternal friendship.

No. Think about it. Niwa said that the Sachiko Ever After was a failed Spirit in the Everafter ceremony. In other words, the Sachiko Ever After's intended effect was the effect brought about by the Spirit in the Everafter.

But, why are both versions wrong?

The Sachiko Ever After, when correctly done, is pretty much exactly the same as the Spirt in the Ever After.

Where did we fail?

What went wrong?

Oh...

I got it.

"From the look on your face, you seem to have figured out why the Sachiko Ever After is a failure." Niwa smiles.

It's the target of the ceremony. That's the bit that's wrong. The target of the ceremony is already dead. You can't have someone die somewhere else when they're already dead.

"Then, why were we dragged into Heavenly Host?"

That's the issue here. If setting the location of a person's death is all the ceremony is meant to do, then why did we get sent to Heavenly Host?

"Do you believe in fate, Kishinuma-san?"

"Huh?"

What the hell?

"Fate, the concept that certain events are set in stone. That they are unavoidable, no matter how hard you try. Do you believe in it?"

Fate? What is she talking about all of a sudden?

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

How is anyone supposed to know? Sure, some idiots start spouting bull crap like that when they get emotional over something, but that's mostly just wishful thinking. Saying thing like, 'It was supposed to happen', or 'it was meant to be' just shows how insecure you are of something. Unless you can see the future, you can't really say something was meant or bound to happen.

Then again, I can actually see a little bit of the future. My death precognition is a sort of clairvoyance. But, in that case, it makes the concept of fate even less likely. If the future I saw can be changed, then it proves those events aren't set in stone.

"The Spirit in the Everafter ceremony seems to grant that. It has the ability to determine the location of its targets death. No matter what, once the ritual succeeds, the person will die at the location they want."

"What's that got to do with anything? Are you saying we got dragged to Heavenly Host because we screwed with fate?"

"Yes, that's exactly right." She nods. "The Sachiko Ever After took you to Heavenly Host to resolve a paradox between the Spirit in the Everafter ceremony that was placed on Shinozaki Sachiko and the Sachiko Ever After with the repetition for the target omitted."

Huh? What?

Paradox? Resolution?

Wait, Sachiko already had the Spirit in the Everafter ceremony done on her?

Dammit, there are too many things I don't get!

Let's just go for the stuff I think I can understand. Paradoxes sound confusing as hell. Anyway, aren't they meant to be irresolvable?

Forget it.

Let's go through them, one at a time.

"Why did Sachiko have something like that done to her?"

That's the bit closest to what we've been talking about. It also feels the least relevant, but might as well listen to everything. I've come this far, after all.

"You remember that Shinozaki Sachiko swallowed the Nirvana, correct?"

"Yeah, and her mother was worried about what would happen if she died."

"Indeed, Shinozaki Yoshie's first priority was to find a way to elongate her daughter's life. After all, she had just swallowed a world that had a strong connection to death. Even if the act itself didn't kill her, that association alone could bring about an early demise. Everyday acts, such as climbing a couple of stairs or drinking a glass of water, would run the risk of killing her. So, one of the first things she attempted was the Spirit in the Everafter ceremony. She set the location of her daughter's death. That way, she could try to avert any deaths that might occur there."

"But why the hell did she choose Heavenly Host? Sachiko was a student there, right? Why the hell would you set some place you'd go everyday as the place you might die?"

"The time one spends at school is relatively short, Kishinuma-san, even for people back then. Think about it. You only go there for eight or nine hours a day, and when you graduate you almost never return. Shinozaki Sachiko was almost seven years old at the time. She only had to survive another five years, before never having to return to Heavenly Host again."

"Even then, that's five years you're going to be at a place that you're supposed to die at. Isn't that a bit too dangerous?"

"It was probably safer than their home. The Shinozaki family's old home was also a psychiatric clinic. It isn't especially dangerous, but the chances of something happening there are definitely higher than they are at school. There's also the fact that schools are better supervised and many efforts are made to protect the students. Not to mention, Shinozaki Yoshie herself worked there as the school nurse. If an incident happened, she would be one of the first to be notified. Thus, she was also in the best position to deal with and protect her from any potential problems."

"But it didn't work out in the end."

"I'm merely explaining her reasoning for allowing the choice of Heavenly Host to be made. Remember, it was Shinozaki Sachiko who was granted the location she wished to die at. For a six year old girl who hasn't seen the world, the places she could choose were limited." Niwa shakes her head. "No, even before that, the places she'd want to choose would be even smaller."

Hindsight is always 20/20, Yoshie probably didn't think she herself would die there as well. Then again, nobody did. The principal hadn't intended to kill her. Whether their deaths were a result of the ritual or just an unfortunate accident, no one can tell.

"Tch..."

Thinking about this is stupid. I don't believe in fate in the first place.

Accepting that the Spirit in the Everafter charm does something like that is already pushing that belief.

"So, that's why Sachiko had the Spirit in the Everafter ceremony cast on her in the first place, but what was that thing about paradoxes and the Sachiko Ever After?"

That was the reason we were taken to Heavenly Host.

"Doing the Sachiko Ever After with the correct number of repeats is essentially the same as redoing the Spirit in the Everafter ceremony that was done on her. However, Shinozaki Sachiko is already dead. In other words, the ceremony has already been fulfilled. Doing it again will not cause an issue."

Doing the Sachiko Ever After correctly won't take you to Heavenly Host. That fits with what I experienced. When we repeated the charm over Sachiko's corpse it caused her spirit to vanish, not teleport us back into Heavenly Host.

"On the other hand, doing the Sachiko Ever After with the incorrect number of repeats causes a paradox to occur."

"You said that already, just tell me what that is."

"Alright, the paradox is caused by the conflict between the Spirit in the Everafter charm that succeeded, and the Sachiko Ever After that failed. In other words, the completed fate of Shinozaki Sachiko dying at Heavenly Host is in conflict with the fate set by the Sachiko Ever After."

"So... What? You saying that, us failing the Sachiko Ever After tries to undo the fate of her dying there?"

What greater paradox would there be besides the fact that she died and a new fate that she didn't die? Sachiko is already dead, therefore being not dead is impossible. Paradoxes are things like that, right? Things that make no sense at all.

"That would be unlikely. It's a ceremony that sets the location of someone's death, not undo it. Even if it failed, it shouldn't do the reverse of what it is supposed to do."

My brow furrows as I scratch my head harder than usual. If it wasn't that, then what went wrong? She said that there was a conflict between two fates. If it wasn't the conflict between her dying there and her not dying there, then what was it?

"The paradox is between; the successfully completed fate of Shinozaki Sachiko perishing at Heavenly Host, and someone who did the Sachiko Ever After ritual dying at Heavenly Host as Shinozaki Sachiko."

"Huh?"

"Think about it," she shrugs "this charm gives a person their desired place of death upon its completion. You set the person by reciting the name Shinozaki Sachiko, however, she has already died at her desired location. The name determines who. The who determines the place. The completed fate determines the outcome. Thus, the fate that Shinozaki Sachiko died at Heavenly Host is the only possible outcome of the charm."

"Right. So... how does that involve us?"

We aren't Sachiko, and we aren't part of the ritual. We're just the 'sinners' of the Spirt in the Ever After... whatever that means.

"Remember our talk about Reigu, Kishinuma-san?" She suddenly asks. "About how Reigus are items that have an effect carved into their definition?"

"Yeah."

Something about how they overwrote it, as if the energy or spirit were possessing the item.

"You saying we became Sachi-..."

_"If that hatred doesn't change, even after you die. Then maybe you'll be able to become me, I guess…"_

I feel the blood drain from my face.

Those words.

That time.

That place where Shinozaki was beaten into pulp and I was smashed to death myself.

To be honest, my memories of the actual death are blurry. All I remember is the feeling of pain, fear, and regret.

There's anger as well, however, the fact that I couldn't save Shinozaki is larger.

... What am I saying? That doesn't make sense. Shinozaki wasn't killed. I didn't die.

But, I remember those words. Sachiko's voice clings to my eardrums, even now.

Was that what it meant?

"Correct." Niwa continues after eyeing me cautiously. "By doing the Sachiko Ever After incorrectly, your definition was modified and treated as Sachiko." Niwa turns and sighs. "But, Sachiko is already dead. On top of that, the place she chose no longer exists in this world. Thus, a paradox occurs."

Yeah, that would be a paradox.

A dead person is alive. The place they're supposed to be dead at is gone. So, we were taken to Heavenly Host and killed.

But, I'm alive.

Shinozaki is alive.

Satoshi is alive.

Nakashima and Yuka are too.

Why did I think was killed in the first place?

"Then how am I still alive? How are any of us alive?"

I don't know. My head is starting to spin.

Niwa watches me calmly, and I realize I'm glaring at her. I shake my head and take a breath.

All these bad memories are making me sick.

Fear.

The fear I felt when I died is scratching at my brain, my heart, my throat. Like small black claws against a sheet of metal, the scratching sends shivers and sweat across my skin.

"That's because of this." She lifts up the paper doll. "Remember how I said that this was a substitute for the target of the ceremony's life?"

"Yeah."

"That remains the same for the Sachiko Ever After." She waves the doll, and it flutters limply. "The paper doll is the life of the target." She waves it again. "By tearing it apart, the ritual completes. Until then, no effect occurs at all. Why do you think that is?"

The paper doll is the target's life. The ceremony only finishes upon tearing apart their life. The effect of the ceremony is to grant the desired place of death for the target.

Therefore...

"Tearing apart their life kills the person."

The Spirit in the Everafter kills its target.

"Exactly." Niwa nods, a serious expression on her face. "It's not immediate, but the act of tearing apart the paper doll kills the person it is replacing. From what we've seen, the death isn't immediate. I guess it's a premature one, closer to having a definite fate of death. Ordinarily, this isn't a problem. All things die eventually. Putting death in the future doesn't change that fact."

"But, why? Why does it have to kill its target to work?"

"A person must die in order for a place for death to be made. Until then, that place is just another place."

The Spirit in the Everafter gives the target their desired place of death. For that to be done, they must already be dead.

Yeah, it was in the wording. It wasn't 'The place they want to die' It was 'the desired place of death.' It's in the past tense. In other words, the outcome is already set. It's obvious when you think about it. The outcome is completed when the ceremony was done. Therefore, Sachiko had already died at Heavenly Host once the Spirit in the Everafter was completed. That was the fate that had been set.

"This also explains why the other participants are called 'sinners' as well. After all, they kill the target when the ceremony completes."

Sinners.

That's what the other participants were called. What is a murderer but a sinner?

"But what does that have to do with us?"

I don't get it.

I don't get how any of this has anything to do with us surviving Heavenly Host. If we all died there, then how are we alive?

"The paper you tore was the substitute of Sachiko's life. It's her replacement; the sacrifice that is physically killed instead of her. Having a piece of it is like having a piece of her." She explains. "As long as you held onto it, the fate of dying at Heavenly Host is taken on by the paper instead of you."

Static, then Sachiko appears again.

_"Ha! You remembered me!" She beams. "I wasn't able to kill you before, but this time I'll take care of you to the very end. Meticulously, to fix in this side's plot, you know." Her voice drops an octave, commanding me. "Take it out, your 'piece'."_

The same scene as before, the one of me tied down in that blood stained room.

Was that what Sachiko was talking about?

But, this throws a wrench into Niwa's explanation.

The 'piece' of Sachiko I carried didn't stop me from dying that time.

It didn't stop me from dying any other time either.

If I accept I died there, then I have to accept I died elsewhere as well.

My mind flicks back to the scenes of my other deaths.

Like a projector switching slides, they go by one by one.

Death by bisection.

Death by incineration.

Death by starvation.

Death by darkening.

Death by sledgehammer.

None of them were prevented by the piece of paper.

But, I'm alive.

Was that an effect of the paper charm as well?

I don't know, but things aren't adding up.

First of all, ignoring that I'm alive, the fact I died in Heavenly Host contradicts Niwa's explanation. That means the pieces of Sachiko do not protect the holder from the fate of death.

Secondly, I've probably already lost my piece of Sachiko at least once. That death... there's no way I got away from it. Besides the fact that I was tied down, my feet were gone, crushed up to the ankles.

Sachiko was asking for my piece of paper. It would be easy for her to take it either during or after she had killed me.

But, what Niwa is saying isn't completely wrong.

Those pieces of paper, the pieces of Sachiko are important. They allowed us to go home by redoing the Sachiko Ever After, and Sachiko herself also seemed to want mine for some reason.

They're important. They might even be the reason we're alive.

But, they don't do the things that Niwa says they do.

Now... how do I explain this to her?

I glance up, and she smiles.

"Have you finished processing what I've said?"

I snort.

I haven't even finished working out my own memories, let alone all this additional stuff.

Dammit, my head's starting to hurt. Too much thinking, I guess.

A sigh comes out of my mouth and I scratch my head to soothe the pain.

Screw it. Until I figure out what I mean by me 'dying' when I'm alive, I can't explain any of this. Trying to talk about it now would just confuse me even more, either that or make Niwa doubt my sanity.

"Anyways." She continues. "It was that function that I set my eyes on. The ability to act as a replacement for the target."

"Hmph. So it's a sort of ninja technique? Like that stupid Body Replacement thing in that anime?" I can't help but snark. My head hurts, and I feel sick.

"You don't sound convinced." Niwa smirks. "I'll have you know that the Substitution ability is an actual scapegoat technique, you know?"

"Huh?"

"I'm saying Ninjtsu are real."

"What?"

Niwa smirks.

"You shouldn't look so surprised, Kishinuma-san. If Ninja are real, then at least some of their stories have a bit of truth in them."

Ninja. Shinobi. The equivalent of European spies.

I guess it's not too hard to believe that a bunch of guys dressed in black used to run around killing people and stealing information, but Ninjutsu? Give me a break.

First magic, now ninjas. What's next? Dragons?

"The substitution ability, or the body replacement technique are both forms of having bad things happen to an object instead of a person." Ignoring my look of disbelief, Niwa continues taking. "They aren't that strange in that sense. There are many other rituals and beliefs around the world based around the transferal of negative things onto others."

"You mean those ancient cities you mentioned?" Aza-something and Elba, was it?

"Well remembered. Azazel is probably the most well-known form. Mentioned in the bible, it is the practice where the sins are placed on an animal, which is then chased from the village."

"Oh, you mean the thing with the goat." I've heard of it before. That's where the term scapegoat comes from.

"Correct." She folds her arms. "Azazel or Scapegoating was the practice of having some other being, in this case a goat, take on the sins of the target instead of the target. Ancient ritual texts from the archive of the ancient Syrian city Ebla discussed a similar ritual where a goat was cast out. However, unlike the ritual of Azazel, this goat was not burdened with sin, but with evil."

"Is there a difference?"

"Of course, sin is the divergence from the ideal, evil is simply the opposite of what is good." She smiles. "For sins there is punishment, and for evil there is good. Correction and annihilation. The ways they are dealt with are completely different."

I snort at her word play. Both still sound the same. Good is what is ideal for people. Breaching that is a sin. Thus, sin is just another evil. Doing evil things brings punishment, that's because the act of doing evil is a sin. Hence, bad people are caught by the police, judged at the court, and then punished according to their crime. To be evil is to sin, both are pretty much the same thing, and dealt with in the same basket.

I sigh. Enough with the philosophy, and the tangents.

"So, you're saying that thing can replace a human?"

That's what most of her argument is based off of. She claims that the doll in her hand has the power to replace a person. That's why it worked for the Spirit in the Everafter charm, and why she's using it.

"In a very general sense, yes."

I grimace.

"Is there a problem?" Niwa raises an eyebrow.

"No. It's nothing. Just thought it was pretty depressing to think that you could use a piece of paper to replace a person."

Honestly, that's more than 'pretty depressing'. Having a person replaced by a piece of paper is the same as saying a person is equated to a piece of paper. There's a saying that life is cheap, but this is just a whole new level of cynical.

"Scapegoat rituals are that by nature." Niwa closes her eyes and shrugs. "The negative effects of the many or more important are placed upon something of lesser value. Otherwise, there'd be no point doing the ritual. If you had to sacrifice a human to take on the sins of another human, what was the point in sacrificing them in the first place? Unless you're gaining more from what you sacrifice, then the sacrifice is meaningless. It's like business in that sense. If you're not planning to get a net positive out of it, then the act itself is pointless." Sighing, she glances at me. "Plus, you say it as if it's a bad thing, but the fact we can use slips of paper as a scapegoat is an improvement. Having to sacrifice a goat or a tree every time you get into trouble would become a bit unsustainable. Even if I sacrifice a lot of the theoretical benefits, the reduction in costs is more than acceptable." She looks off into the distance. "Besides, human lives have never amounted to much historically. Why do you think there are so many martyrs, patriots, and heroes dying for 'greater causes' that ended up as nothing throughout the centuries? In the end, a life is merely another resource. Its price and worth are determined by the socioeconomic states of its surroundings. Even Christianity doesn't value the lives of humans very high. After all, sacrificing a single man was enough to save all them."

"Wasn't he the son of God?"

"According to them, he was both. I guess a superposition of existences shouldn't be too hard to do for an omnipotent deity, but it ends up making you wonder which bit ended up being used up. Depending on that, it takes a God to save a person, or a human, or both."

"Let's get back on topic." I sigh, scratching my head. "Isn't this to save your life? I'd think a goat or a tree's a cheap price for it."

"True, utilizing living materials would increase the potential benefits. However, there's not much point to doing so."

"Huh?"

"Spiritual techniques, abilities, and spells all exist to do something for the user. In other words, there is an effect that the user wishes to create or replicate using that technique. In my situation, the only thing I wish to do is not die. It is true that I could use a spiritual technique that utilizes a tree to replace me upon physical trauma. However, I could also wear a bullet proof vest or move about in an armored car."

The supernatural and spiritual are only tools. If there is a modern replacement, then there's no point in using the spiritual equivalent. Practical, that's what that idea is.

"You may think it's cheaper to use a goat or a tree to save my life, but there's a reason why spiritual abilities aren't main stream. It's not just that they're creepy or unnatural. Most are far more difficult to use and less cost-efficient than their mundane equivalents. Over reliance on them can be costly for the user. Besides, that's not the only price for using those abilities."

"Spiritual energy, right?" I answer.

"Correct. Using a spiritual ability for defense means I have less spiritual energy to use for offense. I can replace protective clothing, vehicles, or tools quickly by buying or borrowing them. However, there is no easy way to accelerate the replenishment of lost spiritual energy. That's why this is enough." She shakes the paper doll again. "The Grave of Maltuva is a cult that uses a variety of spiritual abilities. My fight against them will require spiritual energy, abilities, and Reigu to circumvent their defenses. If I use spiritual energy for defense, they could try to bring the battle to one of attrition, and they have a lot more spiritually adept personnel than I do. If it got to that state, they would bleed me dry before cutting off my head."

The Grave of Maltuva is a cult that uses spiritual abilities. In order to overcome those spiritual abilities, Aiko need spiritual energy. However, the Grave has a lot more spiritual energy than Aiko. Since she can't win by force, she needs to focus all her spiritual resources on offense. It sounds borderline suicidal, but the reverse is worse. At least by focusing everything on offense, she's a threat to the Grave. If she used her spiritual resources for defense, the Grave of Maltuva could just hammer at her until she breaks.

It's the same as a fight. If all you do is guard, you'll just get hammered until you break. Well, describing what Niwa's gonna go through as a 'fight' is a bit of an understatement.

"Anyways." She interrupts my thoughts. "You talk of this piece of paper as if it's a downgrade, but what you're looking at is the product of generations of spiritual innovation and research. Being able to mass produce scapegoat charms, even if they are of degraded quality, is an impressive feat. To calculate a shape that grants an object specific spiritual properties must have taken a tremendous amount of effort." Her eyes inspect the paper doll in her hand. "The Shinozakis are truly an impressive household."

I narrow my eyes at the last sentence. She's mostly saying it to herself, but the way she said it reminds me of the Niwa that thought making Heavenly Host into a tourist attraction was a good idea. Guess old habits die hard.

"All this from a piece of paper and a couple of words." I mutter to myself, scratching my head.

"I wouldn't call it just a couple of words, Kishinuma-san." She looks up from the doll. "Charms and spells are delicate things. Modifying or incorrectly applying their components can lead to unexpected results."

"Huh… sounds almost as if you're talking about a recipe or a machine."

"All of those are similar in the way that they are designed by humans. Each part has a meaning, whether it be pragmatic or aesthetic."

"Hmm… So, for the Spirit in the Everafter, what did we break?"

Niwa crosses her arms in thought.

"From the effects and the portion you got wrong, I assume you created in the error in the transfer mechanism of the charm."

"Transfer mechanism?"

"Yes, the transfer mechanism that takes something from the sinners and gives it to the target."

"What, like spiritual energy?"

"Perhaps, I'm not entirely sure."

"If you don't know what's being transferred, how'd you know there's a transfer mechanism in the first place?"

"Why do you think people work together, Kishinuma-san?"

"Huh?"

"The necessity for other people in activities; why do you think other people were necessary for the Spirit in the Everafter? Why couldn't Shinozaki Sachiko cast the charm on herself?"

"Well… because it said so?"

"I should have expected that… People work with other people because they cannot do something by themselves. In other words, they lack something in order to do an activity. That something could be money, influence, power, or even time. The very fact that other people are involved in the Spirit in the Everafter charm means that the target of the charm lacks something in order to complete the charm. Therefore, some means of transferring what is lacking must exist. I assume that the number of repeats counts the number of people involved so the transferal of whatever was required can go smoothly. Since the thing being moved apparently manipulates fate, the mishandling of it may have resulted in some sort of feedback or contamination. This is what caused your fates to become that of Sachiko's."

I see. It makes sense to a point. Sachiko's name sets the target. Her death decided the location. We provided the materials, and the chorus set up the machinery. Each repeat connected one of us to Sachiko with some sort of link. However, when we missed out Sachiko's repeat the number of links wasn't enough, and our fates became tangled together.

Honestly, I'm still iffy on this whole thing. I didn't feel anything when we did the charm, but I don't have anything to counter Niwa's explanation. The best I have is that it's too crazy to be real, but that'd just be me going into denial.

"You sure know a lot about this. Isn't the Sachiko Ever After useless right now? Why'd you start researching this again?"

Niwa never mentioned any of this when we first met. Sure, we didn't ask, but to research this much about something that doesn't even work anymore seems a bit excessive for her. What's the point researching a broken tool?

"Prevention, of course." She answers immediately. "Having another charm capable to taking people to unknown dimension is a major health hazard. Not to mention my work tends to have a markedly higher risk than normal of running into something like that."

"Hmmm… You sure?"

"Oh, do you think I'd use the Spirit in the Everafter charm myself?"

"You got a place in mind?"

"I'm not that interested in manipulating fate. Good planning and forethought can achieve a similar effect with less uncertainty." She smirks. "However, having something like that used against me may be troublesome."

"And did you find a way to stop it?"

"Not really, although I don't think it's that big of a worry."

"Sounds pretty dangerous to me."

"If someone used that charm on me, the best they can do is give me the place I want to die. That's a location only I know. Therefore, it's useless to try and accelerate my demise. Even if they did it without my knowledge and I ended up having a place I frequented set as my place of death, they still can't set the time I'd die at. It would be strategically and practically useless. They'd stand a better chance at killing me without complicated things like fate interfering."

She's got a point. If the guys trying to kill her use the Spirit in the Everafter on her, they'd run the risk of ruining any chances they'd have to kill her themselves. Worst case scenario, they could end up protecting her from any attempts on her life until she died peacefully of old age.

... Scratch that. She wouldn't go out that quietly. The only death I can imagine she'd be satisfied with would be by being buried under bundles of money.

"Kishinuma-san?" She raises an eyebrow.

Crap, was I smirking?

"Alright, alright. Sorry I doubted you." Niwa lowers her eyebrow at my apology.

I was just worried that she was plotting something again. After all, I've had too many bad memories with that charm, and her.

"I'm glad I could convince you." She smiles again before taking a look at her watch. "We should get going. Do you have any last questions?"

"No, I'm done. My head probably can't take anymore." Honestly, I'm surprised I made it this far.

"Alright then. Let's go."

The bell at the door rings as another customer leaves before us. I pay for my sandwich and drink, and she pays for her stuff separately. It's not 50-50, but I don't think my head could handle the arithmetic at the moment. Plus, I think her order was pricier.

…

…

…

It's already way past lunch time. Can't be helped; that info dump was massive.

"So, what should we do?" Niwa turns to me.

"Huh?"

"We still have the rest of the day, so what should we do?"

"Weren't you the one with the plan?"

"For the beginning and the end, but I felt I should leave the middle up to you." She smiles angelically at me. Of course, it's the smile of the angel Lucifer.

Sighing, I palm my face for a moment. It's just Niwa being Niwa. Even though I'd like to retort, I just made that goddamn promise not to be hostile. Plus, Shinozaki's not here to stop me flying off the handle. I'm all alone, and need all the help I can get.

"… I don't know this place that well, y'know? Even if you ask me what we should do, I don't have a clue what's around here."

"Don't worry about that. Just tell me what you'd like to do, and I can find it."

"I'd like to go home."

"Rejected."

"Then I have nothing."

Niwa sighs. "Don't you have any hobbies or anything? Things you did outside school or with friends?"

Hobbies, huh? I can't even remember the last time I got a break. These past couple of months, I haven't had much time for myself. To be honest, I didn't have many long term goals, or things I wanted to improve even before all of this. School was boring. The teachers didn't care about me and neither did the other kids. I had a job, even though it was a part-time. There just didn't seem to be much reason to do much else.

Yeah… I was ready to give up. It all didn't matter. Then, Shinozaki came along.

"Kishinuma-san?" Niwa's voice prods me.

"Ah, sorry. I guess I used to go the arcade with Satoshi, sometimes."

"The arcade?"

"Yeah, a game center. We used to compete with 'Guit r Hero' or just play a fighting game sometimes."

"Alright, then let's go."

"Huh?" I lift an eyebrow as she turns and begins to walk off.

"We're still on a date, Kishinuma-san." She flashes me a smile. "Don't you want to have a little fun?"

I snort. "Don't be too mad if I beat you."

We walk down the street, back to the trainstation.

* * *

**A/N:** 2 months since my last update, and 4 months since I started writing this segment.

Yes, it's been difficult for multiple reasons.

To answer some reviews;

Azusa is already in this story.

御秡如 is the correct spelling of the Cult's name. It's the name used in the OST, and both spellings actually have the same meaning. The roots of the kanji are different, but the meaning ended up being equivalent.

I rushed this chapter to coincide with the release USA release of Blood Drive, so we have one more part to the date.


	47. ADF - Chapter 19 - Date Part3

"Hnnngg!" I grip the plastic guitar controller tighter.

"Oh, what happened to your cool attitude from earlier?" Niwa flashes me a smile, and I grimace.

"Shut up! I'm not done yet!"

"Oh, is that so?" Her smile widens as a series of notes run down my screen. "Then here's a Blackout."

"Huh?! Hey!" The screen goes dark, and I mash the buttons frantically from what I could remember, but the crowd meter drops quickly.

"Looks like I'll be taking this match then."

I grimace as the words 'Now Finish Him!' pop up on screen.

"Dammit! If it was one of the songs I knew…"

"Then, it would have given you an unfair advantage. We agreed to play only songs neither of us new, didn't we?"

The two of us were standing at in front of the Guit r Hero game booth. This was probably the 8th song we were on. I won the first four hands down, but Niwa's been catching up really quick. Currently the score is 6 to 2.

Her play style really reflects her personality. The main trick she uses is to wait for a difficult section to popup before using a power up. That way, she can make me lose as many points as possible. Really, it's just like her to wait for someone to be in a bind before making their life worse.

"I am surprised though." The still grinning Niwa comments. "This game uses an unexpected amount of processing power."

"Hey, you calling me stupid again?" I glare at her.

"In a round a bout way, perhaps." She admits. "But, that insult would have been in the past tense. I did say that this game was surprisingly brain intensive. That means I've reevaluated your mental flexibility."

"And that's supposed to be a compliment?"

"Plus minus even perhaps."

"That just means you flapped your gums for nothing."

"A lot of human activities end up producing nothing, however, that's what fun is about it, isn't it?"

I snort. "Save the confusing stuff for later. Next song is mine. Now I'll you show you what it really means to rock and roll."

"Fine by me. How about five more rounds?"

"5 more?" I raise an eyebrow. We've already played 8 before. It's about time somebody made a fuss about us hogging the machine.

"It's the number of times I need to beat you to win." She smirks "Besides, there isn't anyone else behind us."

I look over my shoulder. She's right. There's nobody behind us, just the brightly flashing lights of empty booths and machines.

"Alright then…" I send her a smirk back. "Press the button."

…

…

…

The sun's a lot lower in the sky as we leave the arcade.

"Well, that was pretty fun." Niwa says as she steps onto the street.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrug, hands stuffed into my pockets.

Final score was 7 to 6. Honestly, I was sweating a little bit near the end, even if we weren't betting anything on the match. I guess there's some sort of instinctual fear built into me when dealing with Niwa.

"It was surprisingly complicated." She continues. "Predicting which notes would come up from both audio and visual ques as well as recognizing patterns between the song's chords and the keyboard input that will be required… it used a lot more of my brain than expected."

"It's just Guit r Hero." I sigh. "Honestly, your explanation makes me use my brain more than required."

"You do know that I am complimenting you with that?"

I snort. Compliments that are hard to understand aren't compliments at all. But, I guess it's more intense than it looks. Listening out for certain notes or patterns, looking out for clues or hints of what's going to come next… Come to think of it, that sounds a lot like what I do with this precognition thing I've been using. Using the small glimpses, sounds, and sensations of my death to figure how to avoid it. Huh… maybe that's why I've been able to use this ability so well.

"Regardless, that was more fun than I had expected, although I didn't expect you to be that bad at shooting games."

I grimace at that. We played some more games after the Guit r Hero, and Niwa beat me in every single one. Shooting games, whack-a-mole games, crane games… Most of them, she wasn't better than me from the start. She just got better at it faster than me. Well, guess I should have figured that out from playing Guit r Hero. I guess her sister's blood runs in her after all.

"I might look a delinquent, but that doesn't mean I was hanging around the arcades all day." The place I played hooky at was on the school roof, even though all I did was sleep there. "Anyways, how are you so good with those shooting games? You got your own gun or something?"

The shooting games were the only ones she was much better than me from the get go. Games that took me 5 or 6 retries, she cleared with a single coin. Hell, she even started shooting enemies on my half of the screen. That's the only reason I managed to make it to the end.

"I assure you that a light gun and a real gun utilize very different aiming methods." She smirks. "Besides, a gun that large would be impossible to carry."

… So, I guess that's a yes. Her men had pistols, so she might have one as well. No wonder she was better than me.

"Whatever." I snort, scratching my head. "So, is this it?"

"You mean the date?" She looks at her watch. "No, but we're nearing the end of it. Come. There's a place I want to check out."

"Hey, just to make sure, it's not somewhere dangerous is it?"

"We won't run into any evil spirits. I'll assure you of that."

She didn't say no… Ugh. Well, whatever. It's unlikely she just called me out here to get killed. It's the last event of this date, might as well play along.

We walk through the streets, in the shadows of buildings and ruins. The number of people outside has dropped as well. Construction teams are switching out with night crews to continue the repairs to the city. Dump trucks filled with debris, and the occasional car pass by us on the streets. Even as the sun goes down, people continue to move and work, repairing the life they used to have. The two of us walked in silence for about an hour; simply watching the world bustling around us.

"Here." Niwa suddenly hands me something.

"Huh?"

"Those are your tickets. We're going to ride on that." She points at a large grey building in front of us. It looks like a train station, but the rails are located on the third floor.

"A monorail?" I frown at her, as we approach it. Two roofed stairs lead up to the second floor, which looked more like it was hanging onto the rails that supporting them. Guess that's where the ticket booth is.

"Yes, the Toneri Liner is one of the few completely undamaged public transport networks in the city." She explains as I take the ticket from her.

"Any reason for that?"

"Not many people used it."

The Entity Walls only popped up where there were lots of people. The monorail was saved by its own unpopularity.

We walk up the stairs in silence, and pass through the ticket gates. The station itself is only sparsely populated. Only a few other passengers are at the station as well. Usually, you'd expect places like this to be a bit noisier, but there's no idle conversation; no background noise. It's like being in a classroom; a forced silence.

Come to think of it. There didn't seem to be a lot of people outside the station either, besides the construction workers.

"Hey, Niwa. Isn't there something strange with the city?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… it's Sunday, but there's almost nobody outside, and there wasn't anyone at the arcade either…"

"… It'll be easier to explain on the monorail."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just wait a moment."

"… Alright."

We wait in silence. Niwa just stares off into the distance, as if thinking about something.

Finally, the train comes into the station. It's grey, like the station itself, and boxy. There's no driver's seat, just a desk like object in the front car with a keyhole on the top right corner.

"Is it automated?"

"It's not too strange. A lot of monorails are automated, especially if they don't have many stations."

We get on the train. I move to one of the seats, but Niwa stands by one of the windows near the front. The other passengers sit in the other seats at random.

The doors close, and the car starts moving. It's a lot quieter than normal trains, but all that does is amplify the silence that started at the station. I glance at Niwa. She's still standing by the window, staring off into the distance. Sighing, I get up and walk over to her. She said she'd tell what was going on in the train, and here we are. Might as well get it over with.

"Hey, ready to explain now?"

Niwa looks at me from the corner of her eyes. "Look." She says, then nods towards the window.

"…" I scratch my head, sigh, and do as she says.

The city spreads out below us. Surprisingly, we can see pretty far from on top of these rails. It looks like the rails themselves have a slight slope to them, since we can look down at the station we just left.

There, I frown.

"It used to be much worse." Niwa says as she continues staring at the city. "They cleared the roads first, but a lot of the buildings probably won't be rebuilt for a few years."

I had underestimated how badly the city had been damaged. Down on the streets, you only see what's on either side, but from up here there's nothing blocking my vision. Black patches cover the city. Some are holes from the Entity Walls, others are burn marks; scars from the fires that resulted from the incident. The damage stretches out into the horizon. The occasional pile of flowers of pictures is visible from here as well. The fact I can see them from here alone tells me just how many people were lost there.

"Japan is suffering a lot right now." Niwa whispers. "I'm not talking about the Entity Walls alone. At the moment, the world economy is still paralyzed from the events of that day. International travel hasn't fully recovered, and global trade is still in disarray. Too many assets were lost in too short a time, even the fallbacks for natural disasters were damaged. A lot of people are going to suffer from this." She smiles sadly at the sight in front of her. "Losing family, friends, loved ones, and on top of that their job as well… It's not surprising cult induction rates are higher than ever. Most people can only collapse or escape from such loss." She nods at the pedestrian's on the street. "Every one of those people has been affected by this disaster in some form. Unlike earthquakes or wars, this event struck every person on this planet. Can you recover from losing the world you used to live in, Kishinuma-san?"

I stare at the battered city. We lost the world we used to live in as well, when we went into Heavenly Host. The replacement of Yui-sensei, Morishige, and the others with strangers… The knowledge that the commonsense we had was no longer applicable… We all felt it. Even two months after the incident there was a gap between what we were used to and what we were doing. Now, the people out there are experiencing what we went through. The unsettling feeling that everything is different. The uncertainty of past assumptions. Yeah… that would keep you quiet. You'd be too busy trying to make sense of it in your head to chat idly.

"The world is still teetering on the brink of collapse, Kishinuma-san." Niwa continues. "One spark of violence. One exploded building. One push of a button, and the world will burn, not by the hatred of a billion tormented spirits, but the flames of human ingenuity. You've already read about the war's that have restarted in central Asia. If leftist factions in our government gain too much power, this country could find itself regressing to the time it wanted an empire."

People make bad choices when panicked. They get tricked most easily. That's why crazy people are more likely to get voted into power when times are rough. This place isn't any different.

"So, we're on the brink of World War 3?"

"Pretty much." She says as she turns to me. "Although, the world has begun edging away from that possibility. Anyways, things are looking pretty glum." She turns back to the city again. "And… All of this, is my fault."

Niwa stares at the city. She isn't crying, or even frowning, just staring at it blankly.

Time passes, as we just stand there in silence.

The first time we met, I asked if Niwa didn't think of herself as a nuisance for spreading dangerous information like the stuff about Heavenly Host. Back then, she just replied with some high and mighty argument about how information itself wasn't bad, just the people who used it. I didn't like that Niwa, and neither did Shinozaki.

But, is the Niwa here the same as the one back then?

I sigh and scratch my head. The only Niwa I remember is the one from our first meeting at the café. We never really had time to chat in the Nirvana, and when I got back, it looked like she was the same as before; arrogant, overconfident, and a bully. That's why I didn't trust her. That's why I didn't like her.

I didn't like the old Niwa. But… the old Niwa wouldn't have said that. The old Niwa wouldn't make that expression.

"It's not your fault." I find myself saying.

Niwa snorts, before turning to me. "Why do you say that?" She asks.

"If I let you blame yourself for this, then I'll have to let her as well."

"Her?"

"Yeah. Her."

If Niwa was at fault for telling Naho about Heavenly Host, if she was at fault for telling Shinozaki about the Nirvana, then it's Shinozaki's fault for telling us about the Sachiko Ever After. It'd be her fault for getting tricked by Mist.

Although Niwa might have been greedier, she didn't think this would happen when she started out. She made mistakes, was tricked, and because of that was almost killed numerous times.

Niwa is guilty, but not for almost destroying the world. That's Mist's sin. That's why this isn't her fault.

"You just messed up a lot. That's all."

Niwa snorts again, but a small smile crosses her face. "Those aren't comforting words, Kishinuma-san."

"I wasn't trying to comfort you." I snort. "Just saying the truth."

The train rocks a little as it takes a bend. Niwa turns to me as it does.

"I have to apologize to you as well."

"About what?" I snort. "Dragging me out here?"

"No. About the events on your first job." A serious expression is on her face. Violet eyes look into mine, unwavering.

"What about it."

"I read the reports. I didn't intend for things to escalate to that point." She smiles ruefully. "It seems I'm making the same mistakes all over again. If you hadn't found that Reigu, I would have killed another person with my misinformation."

Her eyes shift downwards, as if looking into her own heart to find the words to say.

"That's why, I can say from the bottom of my heart, I'm happy that you survived."

I blink in surprise. I don't know what to say.

"That also means that everything that happened there wasn't your fault. If someone needs to take the blame, then it must be me."

My brow furrows. She's talking about that girl. The girl that Magari left in her mansion as some sort of spiritual security system. The girl I killed in order to get out…

"If you want, I can have those memories removed. Information was always my specialty."

"No, it's fine." I shake my head. "Thanks for saying that, but I did what I did. Nobody can change that, and nobody should change that."

I'm not running from my sins. I chose my life and Shinozaki's life above hers. That's the truth of what happened there. Forgetting that isn't just an escapism, but a regression. That time, I took a step into the ugly side of the spiritual world. I don't want to repeat that all over again.

"Anyways, what sort of boss lets their underlings see them when their depressed? You're supposed to be the vice-president, right?"

Niwa blinks as I scratch my head.

"Seriously, both you and her are wound too tight. I don't blame you, and the person I hurt told me they didn't blame me. That's enough."

Shinozaki wouldn't stop blaming herself. Even till the very end, she felt like she had to take on all the bad stuff that happened to us, and pay for it. Funny, I never thought Niwa and her would have anything in common… well, besides their love of the occult, of course.

"Fu fu." She chuckles. "Talking about another woman while on a date?" She raises an eyebrow at me, before smiling gently. "Still, thank you."

Niwa turns back to the window again, and returns to staring at the city. I join her, simply watching the buildings go by. The afternoon sun turns the world burning orange and dark grey. Skyscrapers, office buildings, apartment complexes, telephone poles all of them are painted with the same two colors.

We spend the rest of the train ride in silence, in the orange afternoon sun.

…

…

…

"Adachi Odai. Adachi Odai. Next stop is Ogi-Ohashi, Ogi-Ohashi."

We leave the monorail as the pre-recorded messages play.

Adachi Odai. For a station with only one line, it's pretty big. 3 floors high, like the station we left, but it's mostly empty space. The wide stairs and hallways merely stress the station's unpopularity. The front of the building is made of glass, giving the place a more modern feeling, and the sunset streaming in leaves long shadows trailing across the floor.

"So, we're here. Now what?"

Niwa continues to lead the way, down the stairs and out the building.

"I was thinking of going by a convenience store." She remarks. "It's been a while since I've been to one."

"Seriously?" I can feel myself raising an eyebrow. Going all the way here to see a convenience store... Well, Niwa being strange isn't something new.

"A vice president of a company has surprisingly little time on their hands." She continues, missing my point. "I either have things delivered, or ask someone to buy them for me. Besides, I don't mind a little window shopping from time to time."

"There's not much to see at a convenience store."

"I'm not going to see something new, merely something nostalgic."

"A convenience store is nostalgic?"

"Anything can become nostalgic, given enough time."

I shrug. People feel differently about different things. If she feels it's nostalgic, then she feels it's nostalgic. Anyways, she said she wanted to try out a normal date. I guess you could stop by a convenience store on the way.

Niwa leads the way through the streets. The place looks slightly less damaged than the Shinjuku, although the buildings are generally dirtier. Some look like they've been abandoned for a while; covered in tarpaulin and rusting scaffolds.

"Hey, Niwa." She turns around. "Why'd we come here?"

"You mean to Adachi?" She says with a small smile. "Well, it was something I planned when I thought you were a more unscrupulous character. Since this place is the ward with the worst public security, I thought we might be able to do something a bit risky around here."

"Didn't you say this wouldn't be dangerous?"

"Relative to what both of us are used to dealing with, it is."

I palm my forehead. I knew there was a catch when all she said was there wouldn't be evil spirts.

"So, what sort of stuff is 'risky'?"

"I guess delinquent stuff would be the overarching term for it. For example, getting into a street fight, or stealing someone's bike."

I sigh at the cheery way she says it. It's as if she's a tourist wondering what exhibit to look at next in a museum.

"Sorry, but I don't do stuff like that, and what does that have to do with convenience stores anyways?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was just wondering if you could show me how to shoplift."

"No chance."

"Shame." She shrugs. "Well, we're here anyways, so might as well have fun where we can." I stare at her for a moment as she starts walking again, sigh, and then jog after her.

"Christ, why'd you keep on bringing up the delinquent thing all the time? There should have been one or two at your own school, right?"

"Yes, but there is a difference between seeing one from afar and talking to one up close. On top of that, there are different types of delinquents. Punks, shut ins, Ganguros, habitual skippers… Anyone who doesn't fit in the mold gets labelled with that title, even if the reasons for their delinquency are as different as the sun and the moon." She points at herself. "By that definition, I guess that I too am a delinquent. After all, a normal student wouldn't skip as many school days as I have."

"Then why'd you keep bringing it up?" I cross my arms. "I may be a delinquent, but I'm not some psycho who wants to break the law every chance he gets."

"I suppose so. I just thought we could do something crazy for the ending, that's all."

Sighing, I shake my head. Niwa talks smart, but there's something definitely wrong with her head.

"Wasn't the reason for all this so you could experience a 'normal' date? What part of that includes vandalism and theft?"

"Normal is a relative term, Kishinuma-san. Dates are something you do to enjoy yourself, so I thought of something a delinquent might like. Although, it appears I've made a mistake."

"Yeah, and a pretty big one too."

"So, what sort of delinquent were you? A fighter? A skipper? A trouble maker?"

"Why the hell do I have to tell you that?"

"Mainly, it's just simple curiosity. Your hair is bleached, after all."

"It's not that weird. People dye their hair all the time."

"True, a little lightening is not unusual, but only delinquents go blonde."

She turns, suddenly, and walks into a shop. A glance at the sign above the door shows it's one of the chains of convenience stores around here. Following her in, I catch her looking through the sandwich aisle. Rows of plump white triangles packaged in clear plastic line the shelves. Ham, lettuce, and cheese. Tuna and mayonnaise. Egg salad. Pork cutlet and diced cabbage with Worcestershire sauce. One after the other she looks through them. Was the salad earlier not enough?

"So, did you smoke?" She asks as I walk up to her. There are a few other people in the store, also looking through the items on the shelves.

I sigh and scratch my head. She's not giving up at all.

"I used to, but I've quit."

"What about school? How often did you go?"

She finishes her inspection, and moves over to a different aisle.

"Four out five days, I guess? It depends if work was okay or not the last night."

"Really? That might be a bit more than me."

"How often do you skip school?"

"Maybe 3 times a week, although there are some times when I don't go at all."

"Doesn't anyone complain?"

"In the beginning, yes, but a few talks with the principal allowed me special privileges. My parents aren't in a position to say anything either."

True, after leaving her alone all this time, they can't really butt in and start ordering her around.

"You're surprisingly studious, Kishinuma-san."

"Which part of that was studious? Anyways, even if I did go, I barely did anything during the lessons."

"Neither did I." Niwa smirks. "My sister had already taught me most of the material in the lessons at that time, so there was no real need for me to attend."

"Good for you."

She switches over to a different aisle. A couple of cheap firecrackers lie next to some needles. She picks up a packet, and looks at it thoughtfully.

"I'd forgotten about it, but today was the day for Hari-Kuyō."

"Huh? What's that?"

"Hari-Kuyō, the festival of broken needles. It's celebrated on the 8th of February, in order to commemorate the sewing needles broken by women during their services within the home. It's a day to thank the tools that help you work, and pray for improved skills in the future."

"Huh… never really heard of it."

"It was mainly celebrated by women, but with the decrease in importance of sewing and needlework in the household, fewer and fewer people know about it."

A festival to honor the things you lost, and to wish for better skill. For the Niwa before me, those emotions are probably more important than ever. She lost her friends and family due to the mistakes she made with her job, and now she's trying to undo the damage she did.

Niwa continues staring at the needles. Whether she's actually looking at them, or seeing the things that she lost I don't know. But, even I felt that I shouldn't disturb her.

"Let's go." Niwa says finally. "There's one thing left to do."

"Alright." I nod and head out the door. Niwa stays there for a few moments, before leaving as one of the other people inside heads over to the till.

We walk in silence for a while. Suddenly, she sighs loudly.

"You're really a bad delinquent, Kishinuma-san."

"What?"

"You go to school more than me. You don't smoke. You don't shoplift. The only thing you've done is dye your hair."

"So, what about it?"

"You're a drop out as a delinquent, Kishinuma-san. A complete and total drop out."

I snort. Isn't that a good thing? Niwa sighs again, a little like a child who's just had their fun ruined. Did she seriously want to vandalize something that bad? Ugh.

"If I'm a delinquent drop out, then you're a drop out as a human being."

"Oh my, you really say it like it is, don't you?" Niwa smirks.

"Sorry, but that's just the way I am. Anyways, it's true isn't it?"

"In a sense, but sometimes the truth is hard to hear."

She slips her hand into her bag, and pull something out.

It's a firecracker. One of the small ones that was next to the needles in the convenience store.

"Hey, isn't that…?"

"My first successful shoplift." She says proudly while unwrapping it.

"What, you going to throw that at me because of what I said?" I glare at her a little. The firecracker's pretty small. It probably wouldn't hurt me even if it hit.

"Nope. I just thought I'd play the role of a delinquent's girlfriend a bit more thoroughly before we end the date."

She pulls a lighter from her bag as well, and lights the fuse. It sparkles for a bit, before she casts it to the side with a backhanded throw. I watch as the orange light arcs in the air before landing in front of a doorway.

"The hell are you trying to do?" I sigh.

"Just ending things with a bang, and a chase scene."

"Chase scene?" Niwa smiles impishly at me.

I take a look at the firecracker again, and then the building it's in front of. It's a police box. I blink, and look at Niwa again. She's already distanced herself from me. Nobody else is around, and I sigh as the cracker goes off.

A police officer storms out immediately afterwards, looks at me and then yells, "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

I glare at Niwa one last time, before running full speed to the train station.

…

…

…

"Phew, I'm beat." The door to my apartment shuts behind me. I lost the police pretty quickly. As before, my eroded existence seemed to confuse them, helping me get away. The train ride home was uneventful.

"So, how was the date?" San's voice calls from beneath the bed.

"It was bad." I sigh as I collapse in front of the table. "But… it could have been worse."

…

…

…

Niwa Aiko watches as the blonde delinquent dashes down the street. She smiles a little, before putting a finger to her forehead.

"03, report, over."

"03, no hostiles in the vicinity. Female tail still attached, over."

"Does she look frustrated?"

"She's made several threatening motions, and was about to contact you before Kishinuma Yoshiki ran past her."

"I see." Niwa smiles sadly. "Leave her. Kishinuma Yoshiki is the only one affiliated with us, and as far as the world is concerned, Kishinuma Miki and he are strangers."

"Understood."

The man known as 03 smiles to himself. He and several others of his team have been with them the entire day.

"Did you enjoy yourself, vice-president?"

"A successful operation is always enjoyable, 03. However, that's not what you're referring to, is it?"

"You read my mind, vice-president."

Niwa smirks at her underling's sarcasm.

"It was more fun than I expected." She snorts to herself before turning her expression serious. "Did you pay the bill at the till?"

"Yes, we paid for the firecracker, and received the keys for the apartment."

"Good. That room is the only place which is both concealed, and has a good view of the operation site. Make sure it's clear."

"Roger, we also have no signs of Magari in the vicinity, over."

"That merely confirms our suspicions. He's not dangerous to me. Magari wouldn't let him live if he was."

"If only she valued your mental wellbeing as much as your physical one."

"Turning me into a vegetable would breach her promise with my sister. She won't destroy me to that point, merely break my spirit until I'm a sobbing wreck. Anyways, send someone to pick me up. I don't want to involve civilians in any potential conflicts on the way home."

"Roger, out."

Niwa smiles to herself as she watches the policeman return, muttering to himself about punks. She knows he won't remember Yoshiki's face, and she doesn't want him to. Yoshiki's existence is eroded, but existence is a continuous action. With time, he will gain a new existence in the world. Actions and words will gradually begin to congeal and solidify, giving him a new place. The anonymity he possesses won't last forever, so she might as well use it while she can. With that action, a certain association has formed in the mind of the police officer that will propagate to the rest. A loud sound means a certain thing, and a certain thing means a meaningless action.

"With this, we'll have a little more freedom in tomorrow's operation." She says to herself.

A car drives down the road, before stopping in front of her. The back seat opens, and a woman in a black suit holds the door open for her. Stepping inside, Niwa internalizes her consciousness; delving deeper into the tangled webs of conspiracy and danger she spins around her.

Today's operation was a success. She managed to win Yoshiki's trust to some degree, and affix an association into part of Adachi ward's public services. The preparations to get Yoshiki into Kisaragi were already finished this morning, and the items she requested had all arrived earlier this week. The pieces were set. The deck stacked in her favor as much as possible. All that was left was to see if the other players at the table were better cheaters than her.

An image interrupts her thoughts for a moment. The needles she had stared at while in the convenience store. That wasn't part of her plan. She had forgotten February the 8th. She'd never attended the festival before. She hadn't thought it necessary.

"Honoring the tools you've used, and praying for greater skill in the future…" She mutters to herself. "Maybe I should stop by a temple. Although, I'd prefer not to have to next year. It's the broken needles that are being honored, after all."

She remembers that packet of needles. The packet she stared at while wondering if she should go ahead with this. Tomorrow's operation didn't need Yoshiki. She would be in far more danger than him in the next 24 hours.

However, she still hesitated.

"But, in the end, I still chose to use him." She shakes her head. "Let's just hope you're strong enough, Kishinuma-san, for both our sakes."


	48. ADF - Chapter 20 - Memorial

**2009/02/09 - Monday  
**

Cloth rustles against cloth as my fingers straighten my collar.

"Are you ready?" San's voice rings from the other room.

"Yeah." I nod, letting go of the fabric and stepping back from the mirror. Since I lost my uniform, I haven't got much that fits the occasion. A black jacket, collared shirt, and my usual red T-shirt are the best I've got.

"Nervous?"

I stare at myself a while longer. Nervous? What am I supposed to be nervous about? Going to school? Seeing Shinozaki? Seeing Satoshi and the rest again?

"... who knows."

Shrugging, I go back to my room. Today's the day of the Kisaragi Academy memorial. I've already told Shinozaki's mother about this. All that's left is to go pick her up and hope Niwa kept her side of the bargain.

"Don't forget an umbrella." San's says as I shoulder her long kendo bag.

"You been using my computer again?" I quip back, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't need the weather forecast to look out the window."

Opening the curtains reveals a cloudy grey sky.

"You don't have eyes to see with either." I snort, closing the curtains.

"You're questioning that now?"

Fair point.

"So, it's going to rain." I murmur. "You sure you want to come?"

"This sheath is a perfect fit. Water won't get in it."

I snort.

"You sound pleased."

"It's far better than that paper wrapping."

Snorting again, I grab my umbrella, and shove my shoes on.

San's been a good mood since last night. Of course, the reason for that was the sheath and bag I brought back. She murmured about, "finally getting out of this cramped room".

Sheesh, I know it's not much, but it's a lot bigger than most places. Although, being locked up with nothing but internet can be pretty depressing. In a way, I've been a little unfair to San. She was locked up in a glass case in Magari's mansion for a long time. I can't really blame her for wanting to get out more often. Being displayed as a trophy in the home of the person that killed you… In a sense, her situation sounds like the spirits' that were trapped in Heavenly Host.

Maybe I should be nicer to her…

"Hey, I'm saying this in advance," San interrupts my thoughts, "but I can't read your mind without doing a reading or possession. In other words, unless you want to look like a mental patient, I don't suggest replying to me in public."

Then again, she doesn't seem to care about it that much. Plus, I think I've paid my dues with her possessing my body to eat sweets, and all her grumbling during training. Well, she did say she was 58. I guess she's just acting her age.

"What are you grinning about?." A chill suddenly rests on my shoulder.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." The cold feeling lingers for a second, before disappearing in a huff.

Seriously, if you're going to tell me you can't read my thoughts, at least pretend to not know what I'm thinking.

…

…

…

The route to Shinozaki's house was uneventful; just the usual early morning commuters and students. I spotted one or two Kisaragi uniforms, but no sign of Satoshi or the rest.

My finger pushes the doorbell.

*Ding Dong!

A short wait, and a click follows.

"Good morning, Kishinuma-kun." Asuka says as she opens the door.

"Good morning." The door clunks shut behind me. "Is Shinozaki ready?"

"Yes." She chuckles a little. "I've prepared something special for her today."

"Special?"

"You'll see."

Smiling, she walks back towards the room Shinozaki is in, and gestures for me to follow.

I scratch my head.

Asuka's overly cheerful atmosphere's a little off putting for me. Today's not supposed to be a happy day. The way I see it, it's a little like a funeral; our last goodbye to those who died in Heavenly Host. It'll also probably be the last time either of us will go to Kisaragi again. But, saying that to Asuka is meaningless. I'd just be venting my frustration at her.

"Kishinuma-kun, hurry, hurry."

I sigh and walk toward her.

Seriously, what could be she have done that's so 'spe-

"It looks good on her, doesn't it?" Asuka says besides me.

Shinozaki was in her uniform, not the medical gown I saw her wearing the past couple of times, but a Kisaragi Academy uniform.

"It was Hinoe's." Asuka continues. "I always wondered if it would look good on her. It does, doesn't it?"

The sun streams gently over her face from the window. Her eyes are closed, and breath is shallow; almost as if she merely dozed off while reading a book or something.

I swallow, and my vision blurs a little bit.

"Yeah." I nod as my hand covers my eyes. "It… does."

Asuka remains silent as I regain control of myself. How long has it been since I've seen her like that; normal, without the blank look in her eyes, without the green hospital gown? When was the last time I saw her being normal; just a normal high school girl, fussing over other people, getting involved in messes she didn't make, and scaring people for fun from time to time?

"I'm sorry" Asuka apologizes quietly. "It wasn't my intent to sadden you."

"No, I'm fine." I mumble as I pull out a handkerchief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She waits patiently as I clean myself up.

"Asuka-san…"

"Kishinuma-kun." She interrupts me. "Make sure to come back by lunch time, okay?" A smile and wink follow.

"… I understand."

…

…

…

A grey sky over a grey street, occasionally bridged by cement telephone poles, and bordered by cinderblock walls. That was the path me and Shinozaki slowly took back to our school. Kisaragi students walk in the same direction; some chatting quietly with friends they hadn't seen in a while, others staring silently at the ground. All of them in their own little world, like the bubbles in a carbonated drink. So many and so close together, yet each still its own single entity.

Nobody bothered us. Whether it was because of our eroded existence, or because we were also in our own bubbles, I don't know.

I guess it doesn't matter either way. Shinozaki and I never existed here. We never had a place in this world. But, I was never big on places or roles anyways. No point starting now.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Shinozaki?" I suddenly find myself speaking to her. "3 weeks? Well, school would probably have been out when all the crazy stuff was going on, so maybe a little less."

She doesn't reply. The only motion she makes is from the wheelchair as the odd pebble goes under its wheels.

"Man, could you imagine the catch up we'd have to do?" I chuckle. "I'd definitely have to repeat the year. No way I've got the attendance required now." Yeah, 3 weeks of missed classes would definitely force me to do that. I was already skirting the line before all this happened. Even with the summer make-up classes, I'd be screwed. "You've probably been replaced as the class-rep as well." I snort, before suddenly dropping my smile. That was too much. I didn't mean it like that, but that was what had actually happened. Shinozaki was replaced. She doesn't exist. Even if I meant it as a joke, it went way too far.

I can see why Shinozaki tells me to shut up sometimes.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." I look down at the top of Shinozaki's head. Carefully combed hair parts in the middle, separating into her two pig-tails. "This is probably where you'd get pissed, and leave me behind." I can imagine it. She'd turn back, glare up at me with a slight pout, scold me for a bit, and then turn back with a huff, before briskly walking away.

The gate of Kisaragi appears down the road. Two security guards stand to either side of it. Students stop and show their student IDs, before entering. Adults in mourning clothes, parents, show something else to the security guards.

I swallow. Time to see if Niwa's promises hold. The wheelchair and I move forward. A security guard looks up at us. A second passes, and he looks away.

I pass by.

So, Niwa's men are here to.

The school grounds are slightly crowded. Parents, groups of students, and teachers stand around; talking to each other. Gossip, greetings, and the occasional sobbing or sniffling mixes in the air around us.

Looking around, I spot a line forming near the gymnasium. Beside it, stacks of chairs, and what looks like cabling for something electronic sit outside the doors. As I watch, a couple people wearing work gloves step out and carry in some of the things.

Sheesh, you'd think they'd be a bit more organized than this, but they might not have been able to help it. A glance at Kisaragi Academy reveals more than a couple broken windows. A number of grey lines on the walls show hastily filled in cracks.

I get in line and wait. There's nothing else to do. I'm not actually a student here anymore.

"Feels kinda… depressing, huh?" I find myself talking to Shinozaki again. "It really does feel like a funeral."

The atmosphere. The dress code. The sounds.

I originally thought that only me, Shinozai, Satoshi, and the rest would feel like this.

Oh, wait. There's another group that'd definitely feel sad.

"Their parents…"

They're probably here, wearing black like the other adults. It must be confusing for them. For two months, they lived as if they didn't have a kid, and all of a sudden they learn that their kid is dead.

"You'd probably go apologize to them…"

It's Shinozaki. She'd run up to them and tell them that it was her fault that they had died… even though it wasn't.

Even though she might get screamed at or hit by them, she'd do it.

"Because you're an idiot, you'd do it."

Even if she'd have to get on her hands and knees. Even with snot and tears streaming down her face, Shinozaki would go and apologize to them.

To be honest, I don't see the point. Besides the fact it wasn't her fault, there's no point apologizing. A person's death isn't something forgiven with a few words. It might offer the person apologizing some sort of closure, but what about the person receiving the apology? If it was me, I wouldn't forgive them. All it would do is give me a target; a person to blame.

In a twisted way, it comes together. Shinozaki felt responsible for their deaths, so she'd go become the target of their parent's misery by apologizing to them.

"You idiot." I sigh.

That's just a form of self-fulfillment; of getting the world to treat you in the way you think you deserve. Nothing gets solved, and the situation doesn't get any better. If you've got time to apologize, why don't you go do something about what you've done?

"Then again, what can you do about this…"

I have no idea. But, apologizing for it wouldn't solve anything. All it would do would force me to watch Shinozaki suffer a bit more.

"It's not your fault." I pat Shinozaki on the head. "I've said it a bunch of times already, but it's not your fault."

Honestly, it's beginning to sound like a mantra.

…

…

…

The doors to the auditorium opened about 30 minutes later. We're seated near the back of the auditorium where the people who weren't students of Kisaragi were seated. Honestly, this suits me better. Ignoring the fact that none of the students would recognize me as one of them, being the only student not to wear their uniform at a time like this would have been awkward, even for me.

The auditorium is relatively quiet. The usual chatter you'd expect with this many people is almost non-existent; both depressed by the occasion, and muffled by the rain outside.

Finally, the last few people are seated, and the principal appears before the podium.

"Today, we are here in commemoration of our friends and colleagues who we have lost during the 'Day of Darkness'."

We will remember them both as friends and instructors, who worked both in and out of the school in order to assist the development of future generations, and the benefit of our community. Our thoughts are with the families who have lost children, and siblings on that day.

This academy has lost many wonderful people.

Ms. Yui Shishido was a bright and cheerful instructor who treasured her students greatly, and was treasured by them in return. Although she was young and experienced, her love for her pupils was beyond measure. She truly was an example to us all. Her loss is a great blow to our school.

Seiko Shinohara was a lively individual, always providing cheer and merriment for her friends and teachers. Her good nature and liveliness were a source of happiness for all who knew her. We have lost a great friend and student.

Mayu Suzumoto was a welcoming girl, fair in her treatment of others, and loved by both her classmates and teachers. Her talents within the Drama club were great, often single handedly managing multiple aspects of a production from costume design to script writing as well as acting. She will be sorely missed.

Sakutaro Morishige was an outstanding pupil, doing well both academically and in the arts. His efforts and performance both in and out of the classroom were an inspiration to those around him, and were the actions of a dedicated student pursuing an objective in life. His example will not be forgotten.

Although they may have been taken from us, far before their time, we will continue to uphold their memory.

The world we live in has changed. Many inexplicable events have plagued us over the past couple of months. I understand some of you may feel discouraged, or disillusioned due to what has happened. However, we must not lose sight of our goals or our duties. As a site of learning, our school will continue to help you; our students, your children, to grow and learn. To help them become upstanding members of society.

To these ends, the school's governing body has provided new funding for enhanced security around the school, and we have allocated those funds to hire several more security staff who will now be patrolling severally pre-planned routes for our students. We have also set up a council for any parents who wish to donate their time volunteering as chaperones for our middle and elementary school students.

The governing body has also agreed to allow a 1 month extension on all tuition fees and expenses for families who may have been directly affected by recent events.

Extra-curricular activities will continue as per usual, although we encourage students to go straight home as soon as they have finished.

Several more measures may be announced in the coming weeks. Please make sure to check your e-mails and post box for our notices.

Although much has happened this term, do not lose sight of what is important. Learn, build friendships, and make sure to never lose sight of what is important to you.

Thank you very much for listening.

I now hand over this speech to our vice principal who will be discussing what we will be doing for the rest of the academic year, and important dates for your calendars."

"Thank you. As many of you may know the mid-term exams scheduled on the…"

I zone out the vice-principal's voice. The sound of raindrops seems oddly loud to my ears. Sighing, I stop sitting up straight and rest my elbows on my knees.

Suzumoto, Morishige, Shinohara, and Ms. Yui. It's been a while since I've seriously thought about them. These past two months have been busy. Healing up from Heavenly Host, and getting used to the world without them wasn't easy. Then, out of the blue, Shinozaki ends up in the hospital with no explanation. Add work and school to that, and it's no wonder I didn't have the time to mull over things.

"… everyone…" A small whisper comes from beside me.

"Shinozaki?"

"Everyone, please be happy…"

It was just her usual line. The one she repeats over and over again. But, this time, it felt different; like a prayer for someone, a small show of good will, a literal wish for someone's happiness.

"Yeah. Good luck you guys."

You're finally free. I don't know whether there's an afterlife, but I can still hope you guys are happy.

…

…

…

**Shinozaki Ayumi - Shinozaki Ayumi Shinozaki Ayumi**

Darkness

The gap between one torment and the next.

The time between one death and another.

Silence.

No screams. No sobs. No scraping.

The sound of breaking bones. The sound of dripping blood. The sound of Sachi's laughter.

Gone. All of them. Gone.

I look up, into the blackness. There's nothing there, but my head lolls back.

I've read that it's human nature; to look up when feeling hope. Whether it is the starry sky, or the shining sun, hope always has people looking to the heavens.

There is nothing there, but I unconsciously look above me.

Does this mean I have hope? I don't know. This fate shouldn't have any. Anyways, I shouldn't hope for it in the first place. This result was for a reward. I exchanged myself for the spirits inside the Nirvana. Therefore, I shouldn't wish for this torment to stop.

As long as it continues, the Nirvana is sealed within me.

Sachi's presence was a surprise, but as a Shinozaki, she is my responsibility. It's the same with Sachiko. If a member of my bloodline causes a problem, then it is my duty as a member of that same bloodline to deal with it.

That's why I shouldn't have hope.

I smile a little to myself.

Really… what am I saying to myself? That's the one bad thing about this blackness. I end up thinking about random things, even though all of it is meaningless. It doesn't matter how strongly I rationalize my situation, or justify my thoughts. The next torture will begin, and I'm not too good with pain. I'll scream, and cry, and maybe even beg.

Disgustingly. Shamelessly. Pitifully.

"...-ss-re-…"

A girl's voice breaks the silence. I twitch, steeling myself. My eyes shut, anticipating the stabling light of the naked lightbulb in the torture chamber.

"… class-re…"

The voice grows a little louder. Familiar, warm, and gentle.

"Suzumoto-san."

My eyes open, and a small blue flame flickers in front of me.

"Suzumoto-san… why?"

Why is her spirit here? Wasn't it freed?

"Class-rep."

Another flame appears next to me, before floating next to Suzumoto-san.

"Morishige-kun."

"Shinozaki-san."

"Yo, class-rep."

Two more balls of fire appear around me.

"… why?" I sniffle.

There's no reply. They just float in front of me, keeping me company.

"Everyone…"

My voice cracks.

The four spirits watch silently as I weep. Warmth radiates from them, comforting me, encouraging me.

After everything I've done, they still were my friends.

Suddenly, the darkness shifts. A mighty wind picks up around me. The four flames shake and flicker in it, as if trying to fight it. Slowly, then faster and faster, they are blown away; their light disappears into the distance.

The darkness quakes. My body shakes, both from the vibrations of the world, and fear.

The darkness is ending, and the new round of torture is about begin.

"Everyone…"

My teeth chatter, as I hold myself.

Blinding light floods my vision. The world turns from black, to white, to red, then it dims. Light turns into images, and my eyes readjust.

A naked light bulb swings above me, casting a dull orange light on a dirt ceiling. Leather straps hold my arms and legs to a rough wooden table.

"Sachi… Sachi, want body…"

A familiar gurgle comes from beside my ear.

My teeth clamp together.

Everyone, please be happy.

…

…

…

**2009/02/09 - Monday**

The rest of the memorial ended without any interruptions. A couple people broke down during the speech. I guess they must have been Morishige and the other's parents.

A few of the students were crying as well. They weren't just from our class. More than a couple unfamiliar faces were stained with tears. Suzumoto was popular around the school, and Shinohara was… Well, she was famous in her own way. A few of them might have been crying for Morishige. He wasn't the most sociable guy, but he was part of the drama club. I suppose at least some of the members shed a tear for him.

Since Shinozaki and me were near the back, we got to get out first. The rain in the clouds had really broken loose while we were waiting for the memorial to begin, turning dirt to mud.

I flip open the umbrella I brought with us. The pattering of rain against the ground is drowned out by the sound of water on plastic. Students begin to pour out behind us, walking towards the school building.

"Let's go, Shinozaki."

Our time here is up. There's no reason to stay here.

I push the wheelchair; out of the stream of students, over the muddy school grounds, and out the gate. Today's outing is over; it's almost lunch time.

…

…

…

"Welcome back." Asuka greets me at the entrance as I shake the rain off my umbrella.

"Oh, uh… thanks?"

"It's 'I'm home' Kishinuma-kun." She smiles as I raise an eyebrow, before glancing down at her daughter. "Oh, the wheelchair's all muddy."

"Ah, sorry. It started raining during the thing."

"Don't worry. I'll clean it up later. Could you carry Ayumi-chan in for me?"

"Me?"

"Yes. Ayato won't be back for a bit, and it's cold out here in the hallway."

"… Alright."

"Don't worry. It's not like you're doing something indecent." She chuckles as I raise an eyebrow at her. "Just set her down on the bed. Don't worry about getting the sheets wet." She disappears upstairs with that.

"Jeez…" I sigh. I don't know whether she was teasing me or warning me. Then again, which one is worse? "Well, can't be helped." Muttering, I bend down next to Shinozaki. "Sorry, Shinozaki."

Slowly, I slip my arms behind her back and under her knees. She's warm, and soft.

I shake my head.

"Right, here we go."

I lift, and Shinozaki's head rolls back, clonking into the handle bars of the wheel chair.

"Ah… sorry."

Looks like this'll be harder than I thought.

…

…

…

"Phew." I let out a breath as I set Shinozaki down on the bed. "Finally got that over with."

It only took me two tries, but I figured out how to carry her in the end. It was a bit like cradling a baby; I needed my arm to be both beneath her neck, and her torso. But, because of that, I couldn't just slip my other arm beneath her knees.

"Christ, was this what she was talking about?" I mutter to myself. The soft feeling from Shinozaki's thighs and rear remains on my arm, and my face still feel hot.

Asuka still hasn't returned, but then again it's only been a few minutes. I left San out in the hallway while I was carrying Shinozaki. The bag just kept on slipping off and getting in the way no matter how I tried to keep it on.

"Really, Shinozaki, your mother really isn't like you at all." I guess she must take after her father.

She never talked about her parents at school, come to think of it. Then again, Satoshi's parents were the only ones I knew. There was also my situation as well. Parents might have been a topic everyone was avoiding around me.

I shake my head. Thinking about the past too much is a waste of time.

"So, how was it, Shinozaki?" I look down at her. Her eyes are closed.

I sigh. To be honest, the answer I'd get would be pretty much the same even if she was awake, but I could have at least felt like she was listening to me.

"Well, all that's just wishful thinking." I take a knee by the bed, and brush a few strands of hair to the side. "I guess I'll take this as a sign or something." Did she know that we went back to Kisaragi? Did she know that our friends were properly mourned for, and remembered?

I don't know.

She could be sleeping because of her condition, or she could have been exhausted emotionally. Even I was beginning to feel a little tired, and Shinozaki was a way bigger cry baby than me.

"Seriously..." I sigh, as I stroke her head gently; a little like petting a cat on the head. Peaceful. I stifle a yawn as I continue petting.

Something rustles; the sound of cloth rubbing against cloth.

I blink the drowsiness from my eyes, and turn around. Nobody is there. Only the door left wide open.

"Strange. I thought that was your mother with the towels." Seriously, what is taking Asuka so long? You'd think the person worried about the cold would be a little faster in bringing us something to dry ourselves with. "Well, leaving the door open won't help either." Standing up again, I cross over and put my hand on the door knob.

A cold feeling traces the back of my head. My drowsy vision sharpens. That sound didn't come from behind me.

I let go of the door knob, and turn around.

Shinozaki remains there, in the same position as she was before; eyes closed, asleep. But, one thing was off. Her stomach. The flat stomach of Shinozaki was rounded. A small bulge had pulled her shirt out of her skirt.

Another wave of drowsiness hits me. The air feels warm, almost too warm. A bead of sweat runs down my brow. I reach out to grab the door to steady myself. My fingers curl around the handle again.

"Kishinuma-kun." Once again, cold touches me, but this time it spreads further; down my neck, across my shoulders, and along my spine.

Slowly, I turn around. Two blue eyes stare into mine. "I'm sorry." Shinozaki Asuka says quietly. "I think you should go home for today." Cold chills my face and neck. Like a window in winter, the woman before me radiates frost. "Please, let go of the door." I look down at my hand. It's holding the door knob pointing inside the room. Asuka's hand grips the other one firmly, holding it in place.

What was I trying to do just now? Why was I holding door, almost as if I was about to slam it in Asuka's face?

"Shinozaki!" I turn around. She's still there. Her stomach is flat. The Kisaragi uniform is undisturbed, shirt firmly tucked into her skirt.

"Kishinuma-kun." Asuka calls me again, and I suddenly realize how hard I'm holding onto the door knob. I snatch my hand back, and Asuka stumbles forwards a little. Looking down at my hand, I can see the indentation of the knob firmly etched into my palm.

"It's not your fault." Asuka says quietly. She's panting lightly; arms quivering a little from exhaustion. "It's not your fault." She says it again, with a faint smile. "The wards on her we had must have weakened during your outing."

I nod silently, as my imprinted hand curls into a fist.

"I'll ask Ayato if he can strengthen them." Her tone is apologetic, "For now, I think you should go home for today." Like a broken record she repeats herself. Of course, what else is there to say?

I walk out of the room, pick up San's bag by the strap, and shove my shoes on.

"I hope," Asuka calls out after me, "you can come back again soon."

"Yeah." I reply as I shove the door open. "Me too."

The rain batters me as I run out the gates, but my vision was blurred even before I left the room.

…

…

…

"It's not your fault." San repeats Asuka's line with a sigh. I stare out the window in reply, watching the rain splatter against it.

"I understand you're depressed, but you said it yourself, didn't you? It's not the one who's tricked, but the one who does the tricking that's wrong."

I snort. "I don't remember saying that."

San doesn't reply. Only the sound of water against the window answers my voice.

"And, even if I did say that, that's just self-righteous drivel."

Again, only the sound of the rain fills the silence between us.

"In the end, it doesn't matter who was tricked, and who did the tricking. What matters is the consequence."

"By that logic, you're in the clear." San says calmly. "Nobody was hurt, and nothing was lost."

"Nothing was lost?" I snort. "How about trust?" My eyes switch from the window to the bag thrown on the table before me. "How about the chance to see Shinozaki again?" I feel my brow wrinkling as my voice rises. "Do you even understand what happened?! Do you even have the slightest idea what went on in that room?!"

"I do." Her voice freezes me. The chill of barely contained anger is audible in her tone. "But, crying over it is a waste of time."

"Tch…"

We both fall into silence; minutes pass by with only the rain to fill it.

"Have you heard that oral sex increases the chance of pregnancy in a woman?"

"Wha-?" Sudden. Anger fizzled out into confusion from the whiplash of San's change in topic.

"Swallowing of semen has been correlated with a decrease in pre-eclampsia; a potentially lethal pregnancy related complication." I stare at her. "Pregnancy is like an organ transplant. You have a foreign body, with a different genetic composition different to your own inside you. Paternal semen contains proteins that allow the mother's body to better cope with the potential baby it may harbor."

I blink at her.

"There is a reflex, known as the lordosis behavior…" San continues. "that is built into the brains of many mammals. An uncontrollable reflex is built into the female's brain to tense the muscles on their back in order to arch up when sexually stimulated. That behavior itself activates another reflex in the male's brain that causes them to copulate. The instinct is physically uncontrollable. There is no will, no choice in the matter."

"What are you saying?" I growl.

"Simply that the majority of the members of a species, human or otherwise, are evolutionarily built to reproduce; both physically, and mentally."

"You telling me to just knock Shinozaki up, and get it over with?"

"Of course not." She snorts. "I'm telling you that what you felt at that time was completely natural."

My fists and teeth clench.

"What do you know about the way I feel." My voice whispers through gritted teeth, as blackness writhes in my chest. Self-righteous anger bubbles up, like methane gas in a tar pit.

"This isn't the first time I've seen inside your mind."

Her words freeze the anger. Writhing emotions slows, and I turn away.

"You didn't feel fear at that time, did you?" San continues on. "The sight of that girl's stomach wasn't sickening to you."

I say nothing.

"It is not strange to find the sight of a woman you love pregnant with your seed alluring."

"Shut up."

The rain patters on outside. My fists shake as I try to calm myself back down.

I didn't feel fear in that room. At least, not while I was under whatever spell Sachi had cast on me. When I saw Shinozaki's stomach, I felt peaceful. It was as if my heart was afloat in a pool of warm water. Heat flowed up from my core, and spread to every part of my being. Happiness. That was what I had felt when I saw her like that. Even with Shinozaki unconscious, and everything I knew about her situation and the threats around me, my first reaction was one of happiness.

Disgusting.

"When did you find out." I say quietly.

"When I first felt a spiritual presence inside the room, I tried to reach you." San replies. "But, the wards on that room are repellant to spirits. I couldn't see what was going on inside." She sighs, heavily. "So, as an alternative, I attempted a low level possession; something that would allow me to see what you see, and hear what you hear. But, as a side effect, I felt what you did as well."

I snort. I don't get how she can remain as calm as she is after feeling what I've felt. Still, that explained the first touch of cold I felt.

"Humans are animals." She continues. "Society may place humanity on a pedestal above all other beasts, but the reality is that we are not so different from the other organisms that inhabit this earth. We all have instincts, and sometimes they are neither civilized, nor pleasant."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I hope it does."

Silence falls again, magnifying the rain's endless hammering at the windows.

"Sachi used what you wanted to see. As a spirit who has only existed to see a single wish come true, she is quite good at that."

"You're saying I wanted to see Shinozaki pregnant?"

"I can see several reasons why you would wish that." I whip my head back to snarl at her, but she swiftly stops me. "Of course, I know you don't want that right now."

I glare at her for a while, before returning to staring at the carpet. My emotions are a mess. But, at least I've calmed down to acknowledge that fact.

"What you felt isn't something that should be hated. Wanting a child with the one you love is the most normal thing in the world."

I shake my head.

"That's wrong."

Thunder roars outside as the rain continues.

"Just because something feels good doesn't give you the right to do it. This world doesn't support blatant hedonism. Human society is separate from animal behavior with laws and regulations that often suppress pleasure. Drugs, smoking, alcohol, sex. All of those are to some degree regulated, restricted, or banned. The context is important."

Drugs are often banned because they are bad for the human body.

Smoking and alcohol are also regulated for that same reason.

Sex… well prostitution is banned in Japan for moral reasons, but teenage pregnancies are problematic with potential to damage both the lives of the parents and the child.

"Even if you say I instinctually want to see Shinozaki knocked up, given the context, that feeling is wrong."

Firstly, it's not with her consent. We're talking about Shinozaki's body. Ignoring her will in regards to her own body is the same as enslaving her. It would be treating her as less than human. As I can't talk with her right now, doing anything with her body is out of the question.

Also, making a child with Shinozaki would mean bringing Sachi into this world. The first thing Sachi did the last time she got a body was try to kill Satoshi. Who knows what she'd do if she got another?

"Context is important… Alright. Do you know why drugs are banned?" San suddenly asks.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I raise an eyebrow.

"1968, USA. The then president Nixon was having political issues at home. In order to both gain support, and suppress his political opposition his campaign devised a strategy to target the two largest factions opposing him. The Black communities, and the anti-war left. John Ehrlichman, the domestic policy advisor of Nixon, said the following in an interview twenty-six years later,

_'We knew we couldn't make it illegal to be either against the war or black, but by getting the public to associate the hippies with marijuana and blacks with heroin, and then criminalizing both heavily, we could disrupt those communities. We could arrest their leaders, raid their homes, break up their meetings, and vilify them night after night on the evening news. Did we know we were lying about the drugs? Of course we did.'_

And, that same policy regarding drugs became a large part of the UN's approach towards drugs, which was then adopted by Japan in the 1990s."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Context is important, wasn't it? You validate your feelings by saying that our societal rules elevate us above animals, but one of the pillars you base your argument on is nothing but a bestial attack on a certain person's political enemies in a land far away."

She sighs as my brow furrows.

"Human society is a construct of humans. As humans are animals, that itself means that human society is animalistic in nature. Although we may see it as elevated, and above barbaric or animalistic tendencies, our perception of it is itself flawed because we are in it. Just like all humans are in their own sphere of perception, their own bubble, a society is merely another larger bubble composed of the most popular ideas and feelings within that herd of human beings."

I glare at her, my fists tighten.

"Although off topic, that is why societies and cultures can only truly be compared by statistics, and not feelings or morality." She mumbles to herself.

"So what?! Are you saying it's alright to feel this way!"

So what if the banning of drugs is stupid? Does that change anything about how I felt? Does that make feeling that way towards Shinozaki any better?

San's explanation doesn't answer any of those questions, and that pisses me off.

"You are judging yourself when there is no need for it. Humans are animals. Our self is constructed first in the physical realm, inside the furrows and synapses of the brain, before obtaining a spiritual significance. That is why all spirits have had a body, even if it's just a short amount of time."

"Tch!"

I shift my glare towards the kitchen. For someone who felt what I felt, she doesn't understand me at all.

'Judging myself when there's no need to'? Bullshit. There's plenty reason to judge myself for what I felt. It doesn't matter if it was instinctual or natural. I almost hurt Shinozaki, and in one of the worst ways imaginable.

Yeah.

That's right.

That's why I'm so angry at myself.

I'm angry at myself for endangering Shinozaki. If San hadn't been there, or Asuka hadn't gotten back in time…

I shudder; nausea wells up in my throat, and the tar in my chest begins to boil again.

There were two times Shinozaki and I came into close contact. The first was in the bathroom of Heavenly Host. The second was when I pulled her arm out of the wolf statue. Both times, she had the same look on her face.

Fear.

She was afraid. She was afraid I was trying to do something to her.

And today, I almost made her fears a reality.

"Yoshiki…"

San's voice cuts through the anger. I suddenly feel a wet feeling on my cheeks, and hear the soft plop of water droplets on the carpet.

"God dammit…" I mutter.

Why was I trying so hard? Why was I working my ass off? I wanted to protect her dammit! What's the point if I'm the one that ends up hurting her?

"All human beings are animals." San says quietly. "That is why, in the grand scheme of things, human morality is not so different from the social structures that exist in other animals. They are simply the ideas that are most popular, and most successful. That is why cultures differ so much from each other. Just like Darwin's finches, each is a highly specialized organism that has evolved to adapt to its surroundings. That doesn't make them the most efficient, or the most optimal. It simply allows them to survive past whatever problems they encounter during their existence in the order they appear."

"Save it." I snort. "Right, wrong, moral, immoral… none of that matters."

That's the difference between San's outlook on it, and mine. She rationalizes the situation, and moves past the emotions. To her, the facts and reality are what matter. That's why she says how I felt was natural, and to judge them from some puritanical view point is irrational. But, that's not why I'm mad at myself. What I'm worried about is much smaller. I almost hurt Shinozaki. That's the only thing that matters.

There's a gap between San and me. We're not seeing eye to eye. That's probably because of how she learned what I felt. Her possession of me allowed her to feel what I felt, so she's telling me how she views those emotions. Her reaction is to look at what happened, and explain it. Once that's done, the emotions don't really matter. Her brain is too devoted to working out what's going on. Plus, she's probably figured out a way to deal with the issue as well.

Me? I'm not too good at sitting back and looking at the bigger picture. Most of the time, I just end up getting pissed, and reacting immediately. It's the reason I became a delinquent in the first place.

"San…"

"What is it, Yoshiki?"

"You said what I felt is natural, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then, what am I supposed to feel about them?"

"… Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes. Nothing. Thoughts, wishes, and wills all have their own power, but in the end, until they are carried out, they are nothing."

What I felt was nothing but a reflex. Therefore, I shouldn't care about it anymore than I should care about a sneeze or a burp. As long as those emotions don't become action, they don't hurt Shinozaki.

I don't agree with it, but that's the answer San came to after feeling what I felt.

Rain patters against the glass, and the window flashes briefly, before a muffled rumbling echoes from far away.

"How can I stop Sachi from doing that to me?" I ask quietly.

San remains quiet for a while. Odd. I expected her to come up with an explanation, or a lecture, or a warning. Is it that hard to expla-

"That is impossible."

It was short, and simple. But, my mind couldn't process her statement.

"Why?"

I expected her to tell me it would be difficult, or that we'd need to train more, or even that I wasn't ready to try that yet. However, she said none of those.

Impossible.

That was the answer to my question.

"Do you not think it strange that I could attempt a possession, even though I couldn't talk to you in that room?"

Was it supposed to be strange?

Asuka said that the wards around Shinozaki had been weakened… No, that's not right. It was the wards that were on Shinozaki that had been weakened, but the San said that the ones that prevented her from seeing inside the room were applied on the room.

But, is that supposed to be strange? I don't know much about possessions, besides what I've seen and what San's told me.

"Wasn't that you just forcing yourself through the wards to get to me?"

A sigh comes from the bag in front of me.

"If it were an issue of power, don't you think I could have used the power to possess you to look into the room instead of forcing my way through the wards, and then possessing you?"

Oh. I see.

Possessions are a step up above communication for spirits. It's obvious when you think about it. You hear far more about ghostly sightings, and whispers than you do of possessions. Possessions are usually seen as a sign of a particularly powerful spirit. If she could have possessed me through the ward, then she could have easily pushed through them to see what was going on.

But, she didn't. She specifically used a more difficult approach to see inside the room.

Unless…

"Is my spirit especially easy to possess?"

"Not exactly." She sighs again. "If it were a matter of ease, then you would have ended up like Ayumi during Heavenly Host."

Point taken. On top of that, that explanation makes no sense anyways. Breaking through the wards requires energy, and the strange thing with San is that she supposedly got through the wards, and then went through the trouble of possessing me. That would mean possessing me was easier than simply being in the room.

Insane. That's what that explanation is. It would be as crazy as gaining weight by doing a marathon.

"Then… what? If my spirit isn't easy to possess, then why can't I stop Sachi?"

"You've already know the reason."

"Huh?"

"Niwa Aiko mentioned it briefly."

I scratch my head. Niwa said nothing about Sachi the last time I saw her. We talked mostly about Reigu.

"Not yesterday." San snorts. "It was before you entered Heavenly Host again."

That far back? Jeez, what did we talk about back then? Wasn't it mostly about the Nirvana?

"It's the same reason why we can do our spiritual training." San sighs. "The reason I can so specifically tear out only a single concept from your soul."

"What are you talking about?" I growl. "Stop going in circles, and just tell me already!"

"You're cursed."

"Huh?"

Her words don't make sense.

"Your life, and your soul are not solely yours."

I'm cursed?

"When? Where?"

The thoughts in my head continue out my mouth.

"About a year ago, in the stall of the school bathroom."

About a year ago? In a bathroom? Isn't that…?

"Niwa told you the Shinozaki family was a cursed bloodline." The air in the room feels like ice, but sweat still begins to pour down my back. "What makes you think that curse ended; even though we still have our powers?"

A scene replays in my mind. A small girl with two pig tails frowning at me with tears in her eyes.

"The Curse of the Shinozaki."

Hairs rise, and my heart quickens.

"That is reason you cannot stop Sachi."

* * *

**A/N:** A long hiatus between chapters, I know. IRL, writer's block, and a lot of other things have been stopping me from writing for a bit, so I can't do the monthly updates I used to do.**  
**

**Yoshiki's Angst**

Part of the reason Yoshiki is so upset about himself is his own experience with sexual violence. If you remember, part of Miki's back story (and his falling out with his parents) contained an episode where Miki was almost assaulted by some of Yoshiki's delinquent friends. This subconsciously makes his self-hatred against himself even stronger, and why he's particularly against San trying to console him. (Although, San isn't exactly a people person either, so her way of consoling him wasn't the best. Then again, what are you supposed to say in that situation?)

**Yoshiki Apartement**

I also have to point out that Yoshiki is actually the son of some relatively well off land owners, which is part of the reason his apartment is especially fancy. This didn't come to my attention until recently, when dom4ntas666 (thanks Dom!) sent me some of the older PC era Corpse Party character profile pictures.

In my defense, I haven't actually written what Yoshiki's parents do for a living. Plus, it is still said that they had Yoshiki when they were still teenagers.

**Ehrlichman's quote**

Some of the stuff in the chapter is a little bit more political, so I guess I should put in some context for that stuff. The Nixon administration was one of the most corrupt presidential administrations with numerous scandals and indictments, as well as some jail time for some of the people in it. The Watergate Scandal, for those of non-USA origin, happened during his administration; it is a phrase that means wide spread political corruption and/or the abuse of power. In brief, Watergate was problematic for Nixon because he was implicated with putting microphones in his political opponents rooms, recording conversations without consent, and harassing activists and other political figures with the FBI (Federal Bureau of Investigation), CIA (Central Intelligence Agency), and IRS (Internal Revenue Service).

However, the thing Nixon was most hated for in public opinion was the obstruction of justice when he tried to impeded investigation by the FBI using the CIA. I personally believe that the illegal, and/or immoral actions he took during his presidency outweighs his attempted coverup of the investigation into his affair, but it was his attempt to stop himself from being associated with the events of Watergate that ultimately lead to his resignation.

Anyways, part of his campaign was the portrayal of himself as a supporter of public health by launching the War on Drugs, the War on Cancer, and the increased funding to sickle cell disease research, while at the same time cutting down on the overall spending on the National Institute of Health. (i.e. he was a hypocrite much like Pharma Bro and Michael Pearson were.

[Pharma Bro: Martin Shkreli raised the price of the 62 year old AIDS associated drug Daraprim by 5500% after purchasing the right to produce the drug, and was arrested for fraud allegations.]

[Michael Pearson did a similar thing to Martin Shkreli by buying the rights to two heart disease related medicines and then increased the price by 720% before decreasing them by 40% to increase sales.]

If Ehrlichman's statement is not enough, you can listen to some of President Nixon's own words online on how he viewed drugs, the Jewish, homosexuality, and the left-wing who was anti-war at the time. There are also several articles from the Washington post and other sources that quote several sections from the tapes.

May 26, 1971, Time: 10:03 am - 11:35 am – Oval Office Conversation: 505-4 – Meeting with Nixon and H.R. "Bob" Haldeman

_'You know it's a funny thing, every one of the bastards that are out for legalizing marijuana is Jewish. What the Christ is the matter with the Jews, Bob, what is the matter with them? I suppose it's because most of them are psychiatrists, you know, there's so many, all the greatest psychiatrists are Jewish.'_

May 13, 1971, between 10:30 am and 12:30 pm – Oval Office Conversation 498-5 – meeting with Nixon, Haldeman and Ehrlichman

_'Most people are outraged for moral reasons, I, it outraged me because I don't want to see this country go that way. You know there are countries – You ever see what happened, you know what happened to the Greeks. Homosexuality destroyed them. Sure, Aristotle was a homo, we all know that, so was Socrates.'_

From the same tape as the above

_'You see, homosexuality, dope, immorality in general: These are the enemies of strong societies. That's why the Communists and the left-wingers are pushing the stuff, they're trying to destroy us.'_

There are several other anti-semetic statements you can read in the Washington Post's publication from Wednesday, October 6, 1999 Page A31.

Over all though, I don't really think a person's personal statements should be held against them too strongly. Conversations held in private are often private for a reason, in that they may be socially unacceptable outside their circle. To be fair to Nixon, the people he was talking to were also anti-semetic, so the bubble he was in made it easier for him to make flippant comments about the Jewish without repercussion. I guess, my argument here is, even if he was anti-semetic in private, he didn't actually try to start a second holocaust.

Although he was not a nice person over all, segregation in southern states did drop from 68 percent to 18.5 percent during his administration. Some attribute this to other people instead of him, but he has been quoted saying, "Jerris (Head the Justice department's Civil Rights Division), enforce the law but use your head, and get that damn school desegregation over before the 1972 election."

My point about that is, no matter what a person says, it is what they did that should be remembered. Nixon fails in many parts in that regard, but he was not completely evil.

All in all, I don't care why a person does something or enforces a certain policy so long as they do it. If it's for their political gain, then so be it. On the other hand, this does mean I will not compliment them for that move either; at least in private.

Anyways, there are probably several points I'd like to make about the above statements, and my own arguments. But, the biggest one here is **I do not** advise breaking the law by taking drugs.

Although marijuanna has been proven many times to have none to negligible damaging effects in several places around the world, in the recent paper released from New Zealand, and has also been found to be a better and safer pain killer than the opiate based drugs on the current market, it is still **illegal** to do so in Japan, the UK, and the USA, and you will face repercussion if you are caught. My reason for bringing this up is to get people to want to change the law, not break it.

There are several special interests including for profit prisons, the opiate based pharmaceutical industry, and some police groups that are allowed by law (via asset forfeiture and seizure) that are opposed to changing of the law for monetary reasons. The facts are with marijuana legalization, but there will be many who will try to skew them because they do have ulterior motives.

Here are some of the titles of the studies about the effects of marijuana:

Correlations between cannabis use and IQ change in the Dunedin cohort are consistent with confounding from socioeconomic status

(TLDR: It is not a person's usage of cannabis that affects your IQ, but what economic strata you were born in. i.e. People who take marijuana who are poor, and people who take marijuana who are rich have the same IQ as those who do not take marijuana with the same status.)  


Are IQ and educational outcomes in teenagers related to their cannabis use? A prospective cohort study

(TLDR: IQ of teenagers (in the UK), who are said to be most heavily affected by marijuana, did not change between those who took marijuana more than 50 times and those who did not. Marijuana usage did not affect educational performance either.)

Adolescent marijuana use and intelligence

(TLDR: A study of over 3000 twins with one taking marijuana and the other not concluded that no cognitive differences between twins, and concluded that it was some other factor such as familiar situations, or economic issue that was causing what appeared to be the decrease in intellect between marijuana users and non-users.)

As for why marijuana produces the compounds that intoxicate us, THC (one of the active components of cannabis) is highly UV absorbent, meaning it is essentially plant sun screen. The plant releases it when it flowers, which is for only two to three weeks, and seems to be centered around the female flower of the plant. It is also theorized to act as an insect repellent as it is released as a thick resin that can trap and hinder small insects that might want to feed on the flower.

These just so happen to bind to receptors in our brain much like some flowers happen to release chemicals that smell pleasant to us.


End file.
